


Иди и смотри

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 196,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Валентин убит, война завершилась, в сумеречном мире наступило временное затишье... до тех пор, пока не обнаруживается, что Себастьян неведомым образом вернулся в мир живых. Виновна ли в этом чёрная магия или демоны? Или это часть большого замысла тех, кто пристально наблюдает за каждым шагом человечества?Бета - Kyokka SuigetsuSeason3!AUПредупреждения: смерть второстепенных персонажей, неграфическое насилиеДисклаймер: все персонажи, кроме оригинальных, принадлежат их создателямВеликолепное оформление к этой работе авторства ValleryPrankS и N-arsus можно посмотреть здесь - http://shadowunters.diary.ru/p215603045.htm





	1. Chapter 1

**Пролог**

Её дитя было мертвенно-бледно. Смерть успела запустить в него свои корни: провалились глаза, впали щёки, остаток носа заострился, но само тело, мышцы, кости, она ещё не тронула... а теперь и не тронет. В специально устроенном саркофаге, наполненном кровью примитивных, которая не давала мёртвой плоти остыть окончательно, сынок, Джонатан, представлялся ей жертвенным агнцем на алтаре жестокого Бога. Он и стал им, когда пал от рук подлых нефилимов, этих солдат на страже никому не нужных законов.

Но какой бы матерью она была, если бы позволила ему умереть вот так, преданным и брошенным? Нефилимам следовало догадаться: за котёнком вернётся кошка, за львёнком — львица, а за дитя демонов придёт демоница. Хотя куда им, зашоренным служкам: в них и крови-то ангельской не осталось, грех на грехе. Разве могли они подумать, что за тем, кого они считали злом во плоти, результатом ужасного эксперимента тирана-отца, стоит настоящая, древнее самого времени, сила? Сила, которая слишком долго ждала возможности для него появиться на свет, чтобы вот так легко отпустить в небытие.

Нефилимы ничего не знали, однако, как любили говорить их собственные правители: закон суров, но это закон.

Заброшенная, на первый взгляд, церковь почти в центре города, которую оккупировали сектанты, прекрасно подходила в качестве временного пристанища для Джонатана. Наивных глупцов, проводивших дни в бесполезных молитвах внутри храма, оказалось невероятно легко убедить в скором пришествии нового Бога: они пустили Лилит и её мальчика в этот дом, превратив его в недосягаемое для нефилимов убежище, и стали возносить молебны уже им двоим, а кровь, такую нужную для мирного сна Джонатана, отдали и вовсе добровольно. Самое главное: смертные искренне верили в мощь её первенца — своего мессии. После всего того, что Джонатан пережил по вине отца и сумеречных охотников, это было достойное вознаграждение, и мрачное, тяжёлое здание, в которое пробивался редкий луч света сквозь тёмные стёкла витражей, церковь, давно утратившая свою силу, подчинено было единственной цели — Джонатану. Недолго осталось до того момента, когда миры — этот и прочие — должны были оказаться на коленях перед ним.

Подойдя ближе, Лилит склонилась над телом сына, оставив на лбу, покрытом спёкшейся кровью и неровно сросшейся после ожогов кожей, нежный поцелуй. Он был прекрасен, её Джонатан, даже когда пламя всех костров Ада сожгло его. Да, не подобной участи она желала своему сыну, но муки и боль закалили его, уничтожили всё человеческое в его сердце. Рождённый нефилимом с дьявольской кровью в венах, он стал демоном и по плоти, и по духу. Внешность же… они наконец оказались вместе, и Лилит могла всё исправить.

Дневной свет прорезал пространство узкими слабыми полосами, в которых, стоило сделать лишнее движение, вилась пыль. Привычный мертвецкий холод то и дело покалывал мелкими острыми иголками, словно примериваясь, сможет ли справиться с ней, матерью всех демонов; из-за толстых каменных стен доносились, усиленные эхом, отголоски методичных бормотаний (шёл час молитвы), и Лилит казалось, нет лучше момента, чтобы убаюкать спящего сына. Пусть его пока неслышашие уши внимают мольбам поскорее вернуться. Людям неведома вся сила их просьб, но если эти глупцы и дальше будут — а они будут! — бить земные поклоны и истязать себя во имя Джонатана, то, возродившись, он заберёт себе их жизни.

— Не бойся, сын, — прошептала она, любовно касаясь кончиками острых чёрных ногтей изуродованной скулы, — больше ничего не бойся. Ты со мной, и скоро тот, кто занял твоё место, сам придёт, чтобы ты правил им.

Она потянулась приласкать его поцелуем, как внезапно веки, чёрно-красные, без ресниц, распахнулись, застав Лилит врасплох. Белки неожиданно живых глаз показались неестественно белыми; тёмно-коричневая, ещё человеческая радужка вмиг обуглилась, отравой расползлась по глазным яблокам, и, моргнув, сын посмотрел на неё уже осмысленным взглядом демона, заставив оторопеть от восторга и одновременно испуга. Джонатан, ее плоть и кровь, был жив. Но ведь его сердце не билось несколько минут назад…

Чернота не остановилась на глазах: поползла, омертвляя, к вискам, к скулам, на лоб, и Лилит, не понимая, не веря, сделала шаг назад, следя ошарашенным взглядом, как вздувались, оживая, вены. Ещё несколько показавшихся вечностью секунд и с разомкнувшихся губ Джонатана сорвался отчётливый вздох. Медленно сев, он повернул голову, посмотрел незнакомо и так, что ей, демонице и правительнице одного из измерений Ада, на миг стало страшно. Это не её дитя. В теле Джонатана был кто-то другой.

— Кто ты? — прошипела она, взбешённая не столько его неожиданным преображением, сколько тем, что жалкое создание, вероломно завладевшее плотью сына, не ощущалось… никак. В нём не было противно вонючей ангельской крови и демонической мощью тоже не веяло; на Лилит равнодушно и без интереса смотрело совершенно неведомое существо. — Кто ты и что сделал с моим Джонатаном?

Будто запаянные кровью губы того разомкнулись, слегка приоткрыв розоватую полость рта, и внезапно голос, не принадлежавший Джонатану, со всех сторон оглушительно пророкотал:

— Изыди!

Неведомая сила жестоко ударила, потянула за собой прочь, и последнее, что Лилит успела сделать перед тем, как её вышвырнуло из мира живых — истошно вскрикнуть. Собственный вопль отразился от монолитных стен и вернулся, хлестнув наотмашь, и её демоническую плоть, тщательно взлелеянную кровью девственниц, молодых матерей и их младенцев едва не разорвало на клочки от чудовищной боли.

***

Лишь когда демоница, которой не надлежало быть в Чистилище, исчезла, он обратил внимание на место вокруг. Не Чистилище, не тот мир, где они с братьями и сестрой обычно отдыхали. В странной тишине ощущались холод камня и источаемая практически всем атмосфера проклятого, неправильного преклонения — не перед самой высшей силой, а кем-то другим. Мерно капала вода, снаружи был слышен приглушённый непонятный гул и иногда — резкие, неживые взвизгивания, а где-то рядом группа живых существ неистово молилась: он чувствовал исходившие от них силы, добровольно отдаваемые недостойному этого… не божеству — демону, которого он вышвырнул в своё измерение.

Ещё тёплая алая жидкость полилась с тела, едва он сел, и одежда облепила его, натянулась, отходя кое-где будто отслоившаяся кожа… Кожа? Кровь? Тело?

Он оказался в мире живых?

Плоть повиновалась пока медленно, и он с некоторым удивлением и, похоже, любопытством (скорее всего, отголосок чувств смертного, которым он был до своего пробуждения) неуклюже спустился на пол, покинув заполненный кровью гроб. Ручейки багровой жижи стекали с ног на каменные плиты, пока он осматривался, шёл к запылённому витражу окна. Это мир живых, несомненно, только он не должен был здесь находиться. Прежде первыми всегда пробуждались братья и сестра, и лишь через сорок дней после первого из них — он сам.

Все вчетвером, они наблюдали за последними поколениями людей долгие годы, равно как и за Мерилом, что отсчитывало остаток жизни человечества, отмечая и накапливая все его прегрешения. Однако время спуститься на Землю для них ещё не пришло. Даже такой страшный грех, как отцеубийство, совершённый недавно потомком ангелов, не должен был перевернуть Мерило. Но вот он здесь, потому что его оболочка была убита, в своём теле — теле человека, рождённого однажды проснуться и исполнить истинное предназначение: смерть и очищение, открывающие дорогу новому витку существования. Здесь и в полном одиночестве — братья с сестрой остались в их мире.

Слишком много вопросов. Слишком много всего не так. Если же он пробудился, может быть, час настал?

Подойдя к окну, он дохнул на запылённое стекло. Так странно было: дышать, чувствовать биение сердца и холод этого неправильного храма. За своим «я» в мире живых он присматривал с самого рождения того, готовясь к пробуждению, но ощущения от собственного тела оказались иными, да и внешность разительно отличалась. Сосредоточившись, он вернул себе нужный облик: ровная белая кожа вместо алых бугров, светлые волосы, тонкий нос и губы, — так проще будет находиться среди людей, дожидаясь прибытия сестры и братьев.

Его неправильный приход в этот мир вовсе не означал, что нужно просто сидеть и ждать. Долг перед Всевышним должен быть исполнен.

Ещё раз окинув взглядом улицу, полную заполошных, куда-то спешивших людей и их вонючих автомобилей, он, набрав воздуха в грудь, долго и сильно выдохнул, и невидимая волна смерти, пройдя по церкви, вышла наружу, убивая всё живое.


	2. Глава 1

Смерть!..

Клэри резко села на постели, глубоко дыша. Одеяло сползло, комом сбившись в ногах, и прохлада остывших за ночь стен Института действовала на мокрое от испарины тело как ледяная вода — через несколько секунд Клэри затряслась уже от холода, да так, что зубы стали выбивать нервную чечётку.

Опять кошмар, нечто безумное, что она не могла объяснить. Клэри далеко не сразу поняла, что в безопасности, под защитой нефилимов. В груди бешено, грозя разорваться от усердия, стучало сердце, качая кровь по сосудам так мощно, что от неё шумело в ушах, Клэри не осознавала, что всё сильней прикусывала губу — ужас притуплял боль, — и отрезвил её только металлический привкус на языке и тёплая жидкость, заполнившая рот. В голове всё путалось, страх прошелся словно торнадо; Клэри вроде бы успокаивалась, но стоило лишь попытаться вспомнить злополучный сон, как она будто нажимала на спусковой крючок, и волны леденящей дрожи и паники накатывали снова.

Пятый раз за последние две недели ей снились кошмары. Сегодня это было нечто нечёткое, муть и серость, сопровождаемые бесконечным страхом. Иногда Клэри даже как будто слышала голос вдалеке, что-то ей повторявший, но больше барахталась в этом мареве и никак не могла выбраться. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, она сделала настолько глубокий вдох, что горло заболело, и перестала думать. Просто перестала думать о том, что опять произошло, — прежде помогало.

Всего лишь дурной сон.

— Вот же, а, — расстроенно пробормотала она, когда, убрав прилипшие к мокрому лбу волосы, взглянула на часы. Электронный циферблат на тумбочке показывал половину восьмого, в единственный за она-уже-не-помнила-какое-время день, когда не требовалось рано вставать.

Ощущая себя усталой и разбитой, Клэри медленно пересела, свесив ноги вниз, лениво нашарила обувь, и, накинув на плечи домашнюю кофту, выползла в коридор. Пытаться вновь заснуть было бесполезно: голова от встряски сделалась ясной, сна ни в одном глазу, легче было, выбравшись на кухню, выпить кофе и отправиться в тренировочный зал. Прежде Клэри так и делала, благо в Институте много кто не спал по ночам из-за дежурств или миссий, и её походы не вызывали вопросов, но ради Ангела, она вчера, выжатая, как лимон, приплелась после двух дней на ногах, ей хотелось спать, а не практиковаться с оружием!

К счастью, ей никто не встретился по пути на кухню: в Институт недавно прибыло пополнение из Идриса, и Клэри не хотела щеголять перед новенькими помятым лицом, красными глазами и отвратительным настроением. Вообще это было как-то нелогично: Валентин погиб, но проблем меньше не стало. Работы постоянно прибавлялось, все опять не могли договориться, а Клэри-то думала, что смерть отца покончит со всеми бедами. Иногда казалось, что она вообще ничего не понимала в сумеречном мире.

— О, и ты тут, — приветствовала её Изабель, не успела Клэри зайти в кухню. — Прости, но в ближайшие пару минут кофемашина занята. Вставай в очередь, сестрёнка.

— Пару минут я потерплю, — соврала она, втягивая носом вкусный и бодрящий запах свежесваренного кофе. От него глаза, то и дело закрывавшиеся в надежде урвать хотя бы несколько минут отдыха, распахнулись окончательно, и Клэри расправила плечи. Утро, испорченное ужасным пробуждением, медленно становилось лучше. — Но потом пеняй на себя, мне срочно нужно проснуться.

Усмехнувшись, Изабель отодвинулась от кухонного стола с порцией свежего эспрессо, цедя его мелкими глотками. На крохотной чашечке в её руках остался чёткий след алой помады, свежий, будто Изабель недавно подновляла макияж, но сама она выглядела ужасно усталой. На побледневшем лице ярко выделялись лишь глаза, под которыми залегли тени, и хотя она старалась демонстрировать бьющую ключом энергию, без слов было ясно: в данный момент Изабель мечтала добраться до кровати и упасть в неё лицом вниз.

— Эта парочка погоняла меня по всему городу, — проворчала она, не дожидаясь вопроса, как закончилась миссия. — Коктейль «Твикс»: не смирившийся с обращением оборотень и чокнутый вампир, смешать, но не взбалтывать, иначе их неиссякаемый энтузиазм будет стоить жизни нескольким примитивным семьям и моим любимым каблукам.

Лишь сейчас Клэри заметила, что Изабель действительно была не в высоких сапогах до колена, шпилькой которых вполне можно было убить, а в самых обычных серых кроссовках. Они гораздо больше подходили к той одежде, сдержанной и почти спортивной, которую Изабель с недавних пор предпочитала для миссий. Клэри то и дело подмывало спросить, с чего вдруг подруга сменила гардероб, но та не демонстрировала особого желания разговаривать на эту тему.

— Но ты же их остановила.

— Остановила, — Изабель кивнула, — но поздно: людей-то не вернёшь.

— Зато других они больше не тронут. Всё лучше, чем было у меня: двое суток из-за какой-то ерунды. Хорошо хоть фейри притихли после того, как их приструнили за сговор с Валентином. Мне вполне хватает забот с вампирами и оборотнями.

Изабель посмотрела на неё как-то непонятно и, уткнувшись в свой кофе, заметила:

— Да уж, наверное, дел и вправду предостаточно, если стая залётных оборотней для тебя ерунда. Но если честно, я устала соревноваться, кто сколько демонов убил, даже Джейсу эта игра наскучила, когда ему стукнуло двенадцать, — и Клэри угадала по резкой перемене темы, что ей совершенно не хотелось говорить о произошедшем.

Значит, её задание прошло гораздо хуже, чем Клэри могла представить. За несколько месяцев в Институте она вроде бы увидела все ужасы сумеречного мира (увы, причиной многих из них был её собственный отец), однако с какой-то пугающей периодичностью случалось нечто, заставлявшее желудок выворачиваться наизнанку, а сердце — трепетать от ярости и боли, что на свете ещё достаточно уродов. Изабель и, чаще, Алек замечали, что для существ, с которыми они боролись, кровавые убийства и пытки — образ жизни и способ пропитания, но Клэри до сих пор отказывалась принимать это. Одно дело, когда речь шла о демонах, изначально тёмных материях, однако если преступниками оказывались создания того же вида, что и Люк или Саймон… Изабель вместе со Стивеном и Хиро, нефилимами из недавнего пополнения, преследовала смертоносный дуэт вампира и оборотня неделю. Страшно задуматься, сколько за это время было жертв.

— У вас, я смотрю, не менее весело. Как Джейс, справляется? Ещё не взвыл?

Едва дождавшись, когда приготовится кофе (латте, вот ещё бы бисквит к нему, и было бы как в спокойные времена), Клэри сделала глоток — обжигающий напиток, согревая, прокатился по горлу, прогоняя остатки холода и кошмара, — и фыркнула:

— Не издевайся над ним, он же, как-никак, тебе почти брат. Старается изо всех сил.

Учитывая, что он никогда не хотел быть главой Института (временным тоже), Клэри сказала бы, он в лепёшку расшибался последнюю неделю, пытаясь везде успеть и нигде не сплоховать. Случались, конечно, сбои, куда без них, не каждый родился с умением контролировать всех и вся, как Алек… и его с умением же послать всех куда подальше и свалить на пару недель в отпуск с Магнусом. Выражение лица Мариз, когда он заявил, что уезжает в поездку по южной Азии, было незабываемо; Клэри и пожалела её, и порадовалась за смелость Алека, и пришла в полное негодование, что он оставил Джейса вместо себя. С другой стороны, Алек и так несколько недель работал, кажется, круглыми сутками, в Институте и на миссиях (он вообще спал за те дни?), и им с Магнусом определённо нужно было немного времени для себя. Они помирились на празднике в честь окончания войны, и какое-то время Алек щеголял широченной улыбкой абсолютно счастливого человека, но затем Клэри стала подмечать тень беспокойства в его глазах. Он позволял себе это, лишь когда думал, что никто не видит, однако отпечаток сомнений и смутной тревоги крепко засел в его чертах и взгляде, так что… Так что пусть они едут, куда хотят, сказала тогда Клэри сама себе, вместе с остальными провожая их двоих. Когда они с Джейсом наконец-то начали встречаться, и мука невозможности быть с тем, кого любишь, осталась лишь в воспоминаниях, Клэри искренне хотела, чтобы и у Магнуса с Алеком всё сложилось хорошо. Правда, через пару дней пришлось пожалеть, что они отпустили Алека: Джейса она практически не видела.

— Вешается ведь наверняка, — рассмеялась Изабель, и Клэри улыбнулась в ответ.

Джейс и вправду, оставаясь с ней наедине, бил себя кулаком в грудь, клялся, что «больше никогда», и порывался выдернуть Алека в Нью-Йорк, но до дела ни разу не доходило, хотя Клэри и предлагала. Говорил, что слишком хорошо понимал, как важно для Алека провести несколько дней наедине с Магнусом после всего того, что случилось благодаря Валентину, Себастьяну и козням фейри.

— Ничего-ничего, пусть опыт нарабывает. Не всё же Алеку отдуваться.

Не ожидавшая такого поворота, Клэри отставила чашку в сторону.

— Думаешь? Мне казалось, Алек мечтал тут всеми командовать.

Та пожала плечами:

— Как мечтал, так и перестанет, когда у него изменятся приоритеты. Уж я-то его знаю, Клэри: если поставит себе цель, то будет идти к ней, отметая всё ненужное. Очень может быть, что когда-нибудь в категорию ненужного попадёт и эта должность. Например, когда они с Магнусом дойдут до того, чтобы завести настоящую семью.

— Всё равно не верю.

Может, Изабель видней, она с Алеком столько лет под одной крышей прожила, однако Клэри знала: люди так серьёзно не меняются. Вряд ли можно было назвать Алека карьеристом в полном смысле слова, но он посвящал себя гораздо больше долгу нефилима, чем человеку, которого любил. Что же должно случиться, чтобы его приоритеты поменялись на сто восемьдесят градусов? Клэри, например, не представляла.

— Ну, смотри. Придёт время, и ты вспомнишь мои слова, обещаю.

Хотя отпуск мог быть первым звонком. Но нет, Алек зациклен на работе, Клэри знала это совершенно точно, как и то, что Джейс не был сыном Валентина.

— Значит, Джейс вкалывает… Что же, ему полезно. Тогда вряд ли это из-за него ты выглядишь так, будто не спала несколько ночей подряд.

— Если бы! Миссия на два дня, я ужасно устала и мечтала отоспаться, но не вышло.

Клэри совсем не хотела жаловаться, но многие: Джейс, Изабель, Алек с Магнусом и даже Лидия — и так знали про преследовавшие её кошмары.

Допив свой кофе, Изабель сочувственно посмотрела на неё:

— Снова дурной сон?

— Да, и я не знаю, как от них избавиться. Надеюсь, что Магнус что-нибудь придумает, потому что всё это мне очень не нравится.

Трижды во сне она возвращалась к битве у Озера Лин: стояла над телом поверженного Валентина, сжимая в руке обагрённый его кровью нож, и смотрела-смотрела-смотрела, как отец превращался в труху, разлагаясь. Зрелище было ужасное, каждый раз Клэри просыпалась в поту и с трудом подавляла рвотные позывы, а потом ещё долго уговаривала себя, что всё это уже в прошлом. Другие кошмары отличались однообразной серой мутью, как сегодня, и отчаянием; иногда она слышала голос, а подчас в её голове раздавался низкий протяжный крик, похожий на тот, каким призывал на помощь ангел Итуриэль. Однако они с Джейсом давно уже освободили его из плена, да и вообще — война закончилась, Валентин был мёртв, и ангелу не требовалось вновь общаться с ней.

— Зачем ждать Магнуса? Может, эта его подруга, Катарина, смогла бы помочь.

Не то чтобы Клэри не доверяла ей… хотя да, Катарина не вызывала тех же тёплых чувств и уверенности, какие были к Магнусу.

— Наверное, мне всего лишь нужно хорошее снотворное.

Был бы с ней Саймон, он позаботился бы о такой мелочи, но Саймон пропал из виду. Клэри не видела его с тех самых пор, как Разиэль вернул Джейса. Друг детства исчез бесследно и нарочно избегал её, не оставляя шанса всё объяснить. 

— Знаешь, на самом деле, я догадываюсь, что со мной такое, — с ожесточением заговорила Клэри после короткой паузы. — Это Валентин.

Она могла сколько угодно говорить, что поступила единственно верно, нанеся тот смертельный удар: остановила противостояние, стоившее многим жизней, предотвратила ещё более страшную войну, но факт оставался фактом — она убила. Не демона, не съехавшего с катушек нижнемирца и не просто человека (в конце концов, стычки с членами Круга у неё уже случались), а своего отца. Несмотря на все беды, что Валентин принёс сумеречному миру и ей лично, его смерть оказалось не так-то легко пережить и вычеркнуть из памяти. Кошмары были тому подтверждением.

— Я не понимаю, почему так реагирую на его смерть. Из-за Валентина погибла мама! Брат стал монстром! Да я радоваться должна, что он нам больше не угрожает, а вместо этого мучаюсь.

Помолчав и обдумав её слова, Изабель осторожно спросила:

— Ты рассказывала это Джейсу или Люку?

— Нет, зачем?

— В таких случаях помогает выговориться, а не держать всё в себе.

— Вот ещё! Не хватало из-за Валентина душу изливать.

— Но, Клэри, он твой отец. Как бы ты ни презирала его, ты успела достаточно свыкнуться с этой мыслью и потому не можешь успокоиться.

— Это точно не мой вариант. Обойдусь снотворным. Да, и не говори, пожалуйста, Джейсу, что я... в смысле, что меня снова мучают кошмары. — Изабель вопросительно приподняла брови, услышав такую просьбу. — Не надо ему ещё и из-за меня дёргаться.

— Можно подумать, он слеп. Красные глаза тональником не замажешь.

— Тогда я куплю заодно и средство для глаз, — парировала Клэри, и та пожала плечами.

Изабель не совсем понимала, что делала, предлагая ей выговориться, исповедаться. Перед кем? Джейсу объяснять? Ну уж нет. Они с Валентином больше не должны пересекаться, никоим образом, не после того, как Клэри чуть было не потеряла Джейса навсегда. Те события у Озера Лин остались в её памяти одновременно и как самые страшные, и как самые счастливые, но даже поцелуй и долгожданное воссоединение не могли перекрыть ужас тех минут, что Джейс был мёртв. Клэри казалось, будто она тоже умерла.

— Не стоит из-за меня волноваться, Изабель, я справлюсь. Только выкрою немного времени, чтобы добраться до аптеки.

— Делай, как знаешь, — с сомнением протянула та и с грохотом опустила чашку в мойку. Она явно была не в настроении прибирать за собой. — Но помни, что когда не высыпаешься, реакция заметно снижается, а у руны выносливости есть свой предел.

Обидно было слышать, что с ней говорили как с ребёнком, но Клэри решила промолчать. В последнее время, когда Изабель уставала, она уподоблялась Алеку, так что же, из-за этого нужно было ссориться?

***

После душа и быстрого завтрака (быстрого — потому что в холодильнике почти не осталось готовой еды, и пришлось ограбить Изабель на пару йогуртов) Клэри почувствовала себя более-менее свежей для того, чтобы выбраться из своей комнаты. В Институте к этому времени бодрствовали все, кроме тех, кто отсыпался после дежурства или вылазок, и казавшееся холодным и недружелюбным в ночи здание потеплело, превратившись в кипучий, живой муравейник. Клэри нравилось здесь днём: множество мониторов в командном центре мигали, отслеживая демоническую активность, нефилимы быстро и бесшумно передвигались, получая приказы, уходя на миссии и возвращаясь с них; всё это происходило слаженно и без сбоев. Со стороны они казались маленькими детальками в большом механизме, но именно потому что каждый выполнял свои обязанности, сумеречный мир мог спать спокойно, защищённый, по крайней мере, от демонов. Несколько раз Клэри порывалась нарисовать командный центр и своих сородичей за работой, но все ракурсы или сюжеты, какие она выбирала, выходили плоскими и не отражали и части всего того, чем Институт жил. Вот и сейчас она, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к арке, пару минут наблюдала за тем, как недавно прибывшие из Идриса сумеречные охотники: Стив, Хиро и кузина Стива Кайли, девушка в милых круглых очках а-ля Гарри Поттер, — вели по карте города какого-то демона. Нефилимы ждали, когда враг проявит себя в реальном мире, и, похоже, это вот-вот должно было случиться, настолько пристально они смотрели на монитор, не реагируя ни на какие внешние раздражители. Клэри с трудом подавила завистливый вздох: у той же Кайли самоконтроль был что надо. А вот ей самой этому ещё учиться и учиться.

Заметив её, Стив приветливо улыбнулся и махнул рукой, предлагая присоединиться, и Клэри поспешила уйти. Новенькие влились в команду Института довольно быстро, хотя работали тут меньше двух недель, но сейчас их было не отличить от тех, кто жил в Нью-Йорке постоянно. Клэри довелось тренироваться пару раз, со Стивом, самым рослым и сильным из них, разумеется, она ему уступила, и тот, непонятно, то ли шефство над ней решил взять, то ли ещё что, постоянно норовил оказаться рядом и поделиться своим опытом. В этом не было ни намёка на флирт, иначе бы Клэри отшила бы его тут же (а Джейс бы потом ещё добавил), и потому просто попросить Стива прекратить было неудобно — он ведь хотел как лучше. Клэри обычно слушала его, думая о своём, и машинально кивала, но этим утром у неё совсем не было настроения на очередную, пусть и полезную, лекцию Стива и ехидное шипение на него Хиро.

В кабинете стол главы Института был весь завален стопками бумаг, так что Клэри, зашла в комнату, изумлённо озираясь. Золотая макушка Джейса едва-едва выглядывала из-за отчётов, а ведь ещё вчера их было раза в два меньше.

— Джейс? Только не говори мне, что ещё не ложился! — Не сразу услышав её, тот медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на Клэри воспалёнными от недосыпа глазами. Его в целом несвежий вид и водолазка, в которой Джейс ходил в Институте вчера, говорили сами за себя. — Серьёзно, это не смешно. Ты совсем о себе не думаешь. Что, бумаги не могут подождать пару дней?

— Бумаги — могут, а вот Имоджен — нет, — мрачно сказал тот и со вздохом прикрыл глаза, распластываясь в кресле.

Обойдя вокруг, Клэри осторожно положила руки на его плечи, массируя, и Джейс, бледный и взъерошенный, улыбнулся не просто довольно, а счастливо. Бедный, ему бы отдохнуть, поспать, Клэри и не видела его толком. Даже постель, которую они недавно начали делить на двоих, снова принадлежала ей одной. Откуда у него столько дел, что Джейс в их исполнении уподоблялся Алеку? Действительно ли все они требовали его участия и немедленного решения? Клэри уважала строгую организацию Института, но, ради Ангела, это точно стоило таких измывательств над собой? Да и над ней тоже: уже от одних этих прикосновений по телу разлился знакомый жар предвкушения, вот только ничего такого ей в ближайшее время не светило.

— Почему ты остановилась? Нет уж, продолжай, я уже расслабился, настроился.

— Лучше ты продолжай: поскорей заверши срочное для Имоджен, отложи остальное и иди поспи. — Джейс недовольно засопел, и Клэри, пересевшая на свободный край стола, закончила: — Тогда бы вечером мы могли куда-нибудь сходить. Как тебе такая перспектива?

Помедлив немного, тот наконец осмыслил услышанное и весь просиял. Восхищение зажглось ярким огоньком в его глазах, сделав их цвета расплавленного мёда, а от широченной, заигравшей совсем по-другому улыбки Клэри едва не растаяла, хоть и старалась сохранить наигранно невозмутимый, деловой вид. Иногда ей попросту не верилось, что они с Джейсом вместе, и потому каждый взгляд, жест были на вес золота, а знак внимания ещё ценней; Клэри запоминала всё, словно любой из них мог быть последним. Отъезд Алека отнял их с Джейсом друг у друга, и если имелся хоть какой-то шанс убедить того закончить сегодня пораньше, чтобы побыть вдвоём… Да, Клэри очень хотела, чтобы Алек с Магнусом окончательно помирились, но не за счёт их с Джейсом!

— Всё было бы прекрасно, если бы Имоджен так не наседала, — помрачнев, Джейс подтянул ближе какой-то отчет. — Я понятия не имею, когда смогу закончить. Как вообще Алек всё успевал? У него что, машина времени где-то припрятана?

Среди нефилимов, не смирившихся с назначением Алека, одно время ходил неприятный слушок: будто Алек из-за отношений с Магнусом на Институт совершенно не обращал внимания и отчётность вообще не читал, — но все ненавистники быстро убедились, что это далеко не так. Бумаги Алек и читал, и составлял, а иногда его дикий рабочий график как-то включал и Магнуса. Правда, Джейсу это не помогало от слова совсем, судя по тому, с каким ужасом и безысходностью он смотрел на горы проклятой макулатуры. Клэри испытала страшное желание нанести на ближайшую стопку воспламеняющую руну, и гори оно всё.

— И вообще, засиделся он на этих своих островах, пора уже домой. Должен же кто-то прочесть всё это, — Джейс сердито взмахнул рукой, и от движения пара листков спорхнули на пол. — Вот чёрт!

— Ну, неужели твоя… — Клэри запнулась. Вроде Имоджен и приходилась Джейсу родной бабушкой, назвать её так вслух язык не поворачивался. Властная и жёсткая женщина с замашками диктатора совсем не походила на ту родственницу, о которой Клэри всегда мечтала, но не имела. — В смысле, неужели Имоджен так важно, насколько быстро ты отправишь какие-то там бумаги? Разве не может она сделать скидку на один раз-то?

Ещё больше посерьёзнев, Джейс отрицательно покачал головой:

— Ты не понимаешь. Она не оставила надежд увидеть меня во главе Института. Считает, что это — меньшее, чего я заслуживаю по своему происхождению, — он скривился, — а моё желание просто уничтожать демонов она не воспринимает всерьёз. Так что, раз Алека нет, по её мнению, я должен доказать Клэйву, кто должен быть здесь главным.

— Но ведь она же не трогала тебя с тех пор, как вернулась в Идрис.

— Я не хотел никого этим напрягать, а на самом деле, она регулярно компостировала мне мозг. Ты знаешь, что, когда мы победили Валентина и Себастьяна, Имоджен была единственной, кто не поздравил Алека? Она даже не отметила в своей речи, что он принимал участие в войне! Не думай, что я собираюсь его подсиживать, — в голосе Джейса зазвучало такое ожесточение, будто Клэри хотела упрекнуть его. — Алек — лучший руководитель из нас всех, да я и не создан, чтобы кем-то управлять. Я предлагал Имоджен вызвать сюда на неделю Мариз или Роберта, но они оба заняты по горло! — сердито фыркнув, он небрежно отложил в сторону очередную папку, бумаги из которой веером разлетелись по столу и перемешались с остальными. — Честно, за эти несколько дней я наелся отчётами вдоволь. Хватит с меня. Доживу до возвращения Алека, а потом пусть обратно Институт принимает. Меня устраивает то, что я простой охотник без глобальной цели в жизни и точка.

— Без глобальной? — переспросила она, сама сначала не сообразив, чем же эти слова так её задели. Что Джейс имел в виду? Что ещё не определился, чем будет заниматься в будущем, или же что в принципе об этом самом будущем не задумывался? Клэри надеялась, в его планах будет их семья — не сейчас, но позже точно — и не готова была услышать, что для Джейса всё далеко не так. Но, может, Клэри подошла ко всему этому слишком серьёзно. Они встречались всего три недели.

Тот поморщился.

— Давай не будем снова на эту тему, ладно? Поссоримся же опять.

— Поссоримся? Почему?

— Ну да. Клэри, — вздохнул он, — помнишь, я сказал, что уважаю, что ты рвёшься заниматься чем-то ещё, кроме охоты на демонов, но пусть это будет что-то другое, а не возвращение в колледж искусств. Ты со мной два дня не разговаривала, потому что я назвал это пустой тратой времени.

— Конечно, помню! Такое долго не забывается. Джейс, это же всё-таки моя мечта!

— Так вот — ты хотя бы знаешь, чего хочешь, кем, может быть, станешь. А я — нет. Даже думать пока об этом не хочу, Имоджен отбивает всю охоту. Да и вообще, для этого надо сначала определиться, кто я, назваться Эрондейлом совсем не означает быть им.

Он шумно, рассерженно выдохнул, и Клэри, собиравшаяся было ответить, промолчала, рассеянно сминая пальцами полу кофты. Она и не подозревала, что проблема лежала гораздо глубже, чем можно было себе представить. Почему Джейс ничего не говорил? Когда война закончилась, он, конечно, попытался узнать больше о своей семье: в его комнате появился небольшой сундучок, наверное, с дневниками или ещё какими-то вещами, — так что разве не должна была Имоджен поддержать его в этом стремлении узнать, какими были его родители? Всё же, Джейс — её единственный внук, последнее, что осталось от горячо любимого сына. Ему помогать надо было, а не давить.

Изрядно помрачневший Джейс явно не расположен был продолжать этот разговор. Да, они определённо поссорятся, если Клэри опять начнёт настаивать, так что она постаралась свернуть тему:

— То есть, ты вряд ли освободишься к вечеру.

Настроение резко упало ниже нулевой отметки, когда тот кивнул, и она опустила плечи. Наверное, некоторые (та же Мариз Лайтвуд) считали её эгоисткой, но Клэри прекрасно понимала, что у всех полно забот, вот только это совсем не мешало расстраиваться, когда чужая занятость напрямую касалась её. Джейсу реально неоткуда ждать помощи с дурацкими бумагами: Клэри в них ничего не понимала, остальные не горели желанием взваливать на себя дополнительные обязанности, тут ещё и Имоджен… Они опять проведут день порознь.

— Эй, постой, я этого не говорил.

— Джейс, не надо, я понимаю.

С Джейсом… С ним было не так, как с Саймоном, во всех смыслах. Она вроде и ощущала себя единственной, особенной, только мало, от случая к случаю, когда им удавалось остаться наедине. А ещё он неожиданно оказался не мастером комплиментов: самое вразумительное, что Клэри от него услышала, было: «Ты стала гораздо ловчее и быстрее двигаться, Клэри». Саймон же не уставал повторять: «Ты невероятная, Клэри» и «Я люблю тебя». Когда она задумывалась над этим немного больше, чем несколько минут, накатывали обида и непонимание: и вот такое — чувство, за которым она гналась, изводила себя недостижимостью Джейса и их любви? Да после их долгожданного объединения Клэри должна была сходить с ума от счастья, сосредоточившись только на них двоих, жадных долгожданных поцелуях и объятиях, а что получала на деле? Обрывки внимания или вообще ничего в последние дни (ещё раз спасибо Алеку). Для Джейса такое нормально? Или он от Алека заразился? Клэри, конечно, иногда жалела Магнуса, что ему так не повезло с партнёром-трудоголиком, но и мысли не допускала, что ей выпадет подобное счастье, пусть и временно.

— Клэри, ты же знаешь, — заспорил тот, позабыв о работе, — скоро вернётся Алек.

— Да, а потом случится что-то ещё, и мы опять будем спасать мир. Ладно, — разозлившись (непонятно на кого: на Джейса за неспособность послать к чёрту работу, как Алек, или на себя за эгоизм и обиду), Клэри слезла со стола и с независимым видом двинулась к двери. — Если сумеешь всё-таки закончить к вечеру, брось мне смс, чтобы я знала, во сколько вернуться.

— Куда ты собралась?

— В колледж, а потом к Саймону. Мы давно не виделись, а у него не самый лучший период в жизни, и я должна его поддержать.

О сказанном она пожалела сразу же. Саймон не заслуживал того, чтобы прикрываться им и намеренно делать Джейсу больно. Отвращение, подпитываемое низостью поступка, осело на языке противным привкусом. Клэри так Саймону ничего не объяснила: он перестал отвечать на звонки и смс. Клэри же слишком увлеклась Джейсом и долгожданной любовью, чтобы заметить его исчезновение. Никто не знал, куда он делся, а Саймон ведь её лучший друг и первый парень, они даже устроили шутливую помолвку в детстве! Сначала он страдал из-за их разрыва, потом его несправедливо обвинили в убийстве и только чудом всё обошлось, — этого и так было слишком для одного человека. Что же делала Клэри? Устраивала свою личную жизнь и использовала его проблемы, чтобы решить свои. Прекрасно!

— К Саймону?

Скрипнул отодвигаемый стул, и хотя Клэри спиной без труда почувствовала, как Джейс разозлился. На какое-то мгновение она порадовалась, что удалось его задеть: вот-вот взбешённый Джейс пошлёт опостылевшие обязанности к чёрту.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но ты даже не знаешь, где его искать.

— Как раз и займусь этим.

— Слушай, если ты хотела меня задеть…

Джейс замолчал — его сердитую речь перебил зазвонивший мобильник, и Клэри испустила слабый вздох облегчения. Пауза случилась как нельзя вовремя, а то она и сама уже была не рада, в какую сторону свернул разговор. Голос Джейса звучал сердито и напряжённо, и рванул он за ней, потому что злился, а не чтобы увести в какой-нибудь ресторанчик неподалёку, чтобы они перекусили вместе. Всё-таки Клэри глупая, и сколько же в ней этого самого эгоизма. Саймона за глаза обидела, Джейса из себя вывела. Попробуй теперь доказать ему, что всё это — чтобы показать, как нужно было Клэри его внимание.

— Ну, что я тебе говорил? — удивительно, Джейс как будто улыбался. Не поверив, Клэри повернулась и увидела, как тот выудил из кармана продолжавший трезвонить телефон. — Наверняка это Алек. Соскучился по работе и хочет сказать, что они возвращаются. Странно, это Люк.

— В смысле, Люк? — Клэри подошла ближе, заглядывая в экран смартфона. — Почему Люк звонит тебе, а не мне?

Пожав плечами, Джейс ответил на звонок, и Клэри наблюдала за тем, как менялось его лицо, со всё нараставшей тревогой. Мысли, крутившиеся возле Джейса, обиды на него и на себя, мгновенно перескочили на Люка. Тот предпочёл связаться с временным главой Института, не с ней, то есть, случилось нечто, требовавшее вмешательства нефилимов. А как же все надеялись, что после Валентина в сумеречном мире наступит долгое (хорошо бы — постоянное) затишье.

— Джейс, что-то произошло?

— Массовое убийство в одной из церквей в центре, — глухо произнёс тот и, бросив в трубку «Скоро будем», сунул телефон в карман. — Люк говорит, не обошлось без высшего демона. Буди Изабель, идём туда.


	3. Глава 2

Неправильное, перевёрнутое небо было заполнено монотонно серыми тучами без единого просвета. В той стороне, где располагался Ад, гремела гроза, и её постоянно сверкавшие молнии мучили заслуживших того грешников. Возле Рая небосвод был чуть посветлее, но именно чуть: то отражалось в облаках мягкое сияние золотых врат, на страже которых привычно стояли ангелы. Она скользнула по ним равнодушным взглядом, проходя мимо длинной очереди свежепреставившихся, которые тревожно мялись, ожидая распределения. Наверное, после буйства красок Земли этот вечно хмурый мир, без единого лучика солнечного света, не Ад, но и не Рай, казался им ужасным. Для неё же Чистилище было домом.

Брат обнаружился в своих комнатах, пустых и постоянно менявших форму, где тренировался, по меркам смертных, уже месяцы. Мускулы на его руках и торсе ритмично напрягались и расслаблялись при каждом ударе по боксёрской груше, пот сверкал на них так, что впору было поверить, будто это тело — настоящее, а вовсе не бесплотный дух, запертый в Чистилище.

— Ты здесь, — заключила она, улучив момент между двумя особо громкими ударами.

Естественно, Война поначалу не заметил её присутствия. Все братья, занятые сами собой, редко когда удостаивали её вниманием, — она привыкла к одиночеству, к тому, что братья игнорировали или вообще забывали про неё.

— Как видишь, — наконец, придержав снаряд, продолжавший по инерции раскачиваться, Война выпрямился и убрал со лба мешавшие волосы. — У меня есть какие-то другие варианты?

— Тогда почему Смерть в мире живых?

Недоумённо уставившись на неё, тот с толикой раздражения пожал плечами, и Мор фыркнула.

— Я поняла бы, начни мы пробуждаться, вот только первым к смертным должен был отправиться ты, а никак не Смерть. К тому же, печать не снята, — она слегка отодвинула край податливых кожаных доспехов, демонстрируя яркий знак уробороса в ложбине груди, болотно-зелёный, как и всё, что сопровождало её. — Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?

Нахмурившийся Война помолчал и неохотно уточнил:

— Тебе должен был сказать Раздор. Он старший.

— Как видишь, не сказал. Этот старший, как обычно, заявит, что вам со Смертью надо было передать поручение мне, — упрямо протянула Мор, теряя терпение. — Имей совесть признаться, что вы забыли.

— Мы всего лишь инструмент в руках Всевышнего, — грубо отрезал брат, выглядевший сначала даже немного виноватым. — У нас нет совести, она — удел людей.

— Будь это так, забывчивости у вас тоже бы не наблюдалось. Так что происходит, Война? Мерило грехов не перевернулось, печати всё ещё на месте, но Смерть на Земле.

— Таков уговор?

— Уговор с кем?

— Понятия не имею. Раздор сказал. Ещё вроде добавил, что мы можем не оглядываться на Мерило.

— Почему?!

Снова замолчав, Война уставился на неё со всё нарастающим раздражением. На его лице отразилась мучительно-тяжёлая работа мысли, и, закатив глаза, Мор испустила сердитый вздох. Что за уговор, с кем? Какая выгода от него? Похоже, к Войне лучше не приставать, он всё равно ничего толком не объяснит. Не отличавшийся большой сообразительностью (и потому очень ведомый), он не утруждал себя раздумьями, а просто делал то, что приказывали.

— Война?

— Спроси у Раздора, — наконец выдал он и с видимым облегчением вернулся к прерванной тренировке.

Шагнув назад, Мор выждала для верности ещё пару минут, надеясь хоть на какое-то уточнение, но бесполезно. Война принялся методично, вкладывая в удары нечеловеческую силу, избивать боксёрский снаряд, словно вообще позабыв, что рядом была его сестра и что-то спрашивала. Точно, забыл. Как и всегда.

По пути к комнатам Раздора она задержалась ещё раз взглянуть на небо. Оно, как и всё Чистилище, было серьёзно наклонено вправо, почти на четверть круга, хотя ещё месяц назад не кренилось так серьёзно. Мерило грехов отреагировало на войну в мире смертных и ещё больше — на то событие, что завершило её. Среди всех возможных преступлений, что мог совершить человек или потомок ангела, есть два самых страшных: убийство дитя своего и убийство родителя. Нефилимы предпочли закончить своё затянувшееся противостояние вторым из них, и то, что так согрешила дева — детище ангела Итуриэля, усугубило всё окончательно. Однако этого всё равно недостаточно было, чтобы отправлять их на Землю, да ещё и с печатями.

Перед самой дверью в покои брата она остановилась менее, чем на мгновение, и, уловив чужое присутствие, помрачнела. Следом послышался голос того, кому запрещено было находиться в этой части Неба.

— Чистилище — нейтральная территория, — начала Мор с порога, распахнув дверь. — Ты опять нарушил закон, Зверь.

Раздор, сидевший в кресле прямо, будто античная статуя, и головы в её сторону не повернул, а его безучастное лицо не отразило ни единой эмоции. Зато незваный гость, в порочной позе устроившийся на соседнем сидении и ногой поглаживавший Раздора по щиколотке, обернулся и обнажил в полуулыбке белоснежные заострённые зубы. Встретившись с ней взглядом, Принц Ада прищурил опасно сверкнувшие лимонно-жёлтые глаза.

— И я рад тебя видеть, королева голода и болезней.

— Почему ты просто не выставишь его вон? — обратилась она уже к брату, но тот, подперев рукой подбородок, лишь вяло отмахнулся. — Раздор, он попирает закон, а ты же…

— Видишь ли, дорогая, Раздор не может взять и выгнать меня взашей, как тебе хотелось бы, — издевательски пояснил Принц Ада, не забывая ласкаться к тому. — Всадники Апокалипсиса — инструмент Всевышнего, то есть, говоря юридически, вы скорее вещи, чем создания, а потому подчиняете своё существование всяческим законам, правилам и требованиям. Равно как и клятвам. Твой брат ещё не до конца расплатился за невыполненное обещание, так что, увы, надо мной он не властен.

В глазах Раздора в этот миг было столько желания убивать, сколько Мор прежде видела лишь у Смерти, но брат очень быстро справился с собой. Зверь же как будто этого и не заметил: по-прежнему дразнил Раздора прикосновениями, разглядывая его с нескрываемой похотью, а ещё умудрялся адресовать Мор насмешливые улыбки. Они лучше слов говорили: «Ты мне не указ».

Мор мало что знала о клятве, вынуждавшей Раздора подчиняться Принцу Ада, лишь то, что случилось это недавно, не более двадцати лет назад, и как-то было связано с первым кровавым восстанием среди ангельских потомков. Брат предпочитал не распространяться ни о том, что тогда случилось и пошло не так, ни что ему приходилось делать в угоду Зверю.

— Теперь мне всё ясно. Значит, идея прийти в мир живых — его? — она кивнула в сторону глумливо ухмыльнувшегося Зверя. Демонстрация его власти над старшим из Всадников стала уже не просто навязчивой, а даже надоедающей. — Поэтому печати остались при нас?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — наконец произнёс брат, поднявшись с места. Широкие тёмные брови от негодования сошлись у него над переносицей. Возвышаясь над Мор почти на целую голову, Раздор буквально пригвоздил её взглядом к полу. — Принц Ада не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

— Фи, как грубо. Учитывая наши с тобой отношения, мог бы называть меня по имени.

— Так нужно, Мор.

— Нужно? Кому? — она рассмеялась, не поверив. От недалёкого Войны ещё можно было ожидать подобного бреда, но не от Раздора. — Только не говори, что ангелам. Им всё равно, что происходит с человечеством. Они позовут нас, лишь когда Мерило перевернётся, а оно не дошло ещё и до половины. Не вздумай меня обманывать, я не Война.

Посмотрев на неё с досадой, Раздор явно придумывал способы поскорее от неё избавиться.

— Ты не должна задавать вопросы. Мы были созданы выполнять свой долг, а не сомневаться в нём.

— Именно, — вмешался Зверь, и Мор покосилась на него. — Не понимаю твоего недовольства, куколка. Ты ведь в одном шаге от того, чтобы оказаться среди живых, в мире, где ты будешь хоть кому-то нужна. Разве это не предел мечтаний?

Каждое его слово, преисполненное фальшивой заботой, источало почти смертельный яд. Иного нечего было ожидать от создания, повелевавшего Адом и полчищами населявших его демонов, но всё же язвительность Зверя своей цели достигла. В муторном существовании Мор в Чистилище не было минут светлее тех, которые она проводила, наблюдая за своей человеческой ипостасью на Земле и воображая себя на её месте. С тех пор, как та появилась на свет, тут появилось хоть какое-то развлечение — ждать, когда они все воплотятся, ведь наступлению Апокалипсиса всегда предшествовало их рождение в мире живых.

Зверь был прав. Смертная Мор была действительно окружена множеством людей, и о ней не забывали её братья.

— Если ты думал подкупить меня минутами, что я буду на Земле до Апокалипсиса, то у тебя ничего не вышло. Мы приходим к смертным делать наше дело, а не потакать низменным человеческим желаниям, которых у нас нет.

Тот противно рассмеялся:

— А голосок-то дрогнул! Но не волнуйся, я никому не выдам твою маленькую грязную тайну.

— Раздор, скажи ему!

— Довольно. Мы должны свершить суд над людьми.

Стоило Раздору вмешаться, как Зверь, скиснув, умолк. Когда завеса тайны хотя бы немного приподнималась, ему становилось уже абсолютно неинтересно издеваться дальше, и он искал новый повод для зубоскальства. Однако в этот момент Мор было не до того — она жадно слушала брата.

— Да, Мерило ещё не перевернулось, но человечество с каждым днём совершает всё более ужасающие поступки, особенно, нефилимы, люди, в которых по недоразумению течёт ангельская кровь. Нас призвали испытать их: если грехи нефилимов пробудят каждого Всадника в наших человеческих ипостасях, значит, время Апокалипсиса пришло для всего мира. Вот почему Смерть сейчас в Нью-Йорке: именно эта зловонная яма проступков и была выбрана для проверки, а он… он уже воплотился. Теперь понятно?

Ничего не говоря, Мор долго смотрела на него, взвешивая услышанное и ища в нём подвох.

— Так тебе ясно?

— Когда ты собирался сказать мне?

Дёрнув плечом, тот сердито сообщил:

— Война или Смерть должны были.

— Ясно, — Мор вздохнула, прикрыв ненадолго глаза. Война или Смерть, как знакомо. — Не вижу смысла. Наши смертные воплощения уже родились, Апокалипсис, так или иначе, настанет в этом поколении, а мы собираемся его ускорить? Знаешь, что будет, если Апокалипсис случится раньше, чем перевернётся Мерило грехов?

— Нас сотворили вершить суд над смертными, а не над себе подобными. Мы должны не вопросы задавать, а ждать того момента, когда придёт черёд оказаться на Земле, Мор, — отчеканил брат. — Разговор закончен.

Напоследок посмотрев на обоих — Зверь хамовато помахал ей рукой, — Мор двинулась вон из комнат.

— Ну, смотри. Придёт время, и ты вспомнишь мои слова, обещаю.

***

Мор ушла, а его всё не покидало ощущение, что сестра покорилась не потому, что осознала правильность их действий, а от безысходности.

— Я поражаюсь тому, как ты её терпишь. Твоя сестра удивительно своенравна для Всадницы Апокалипсиса. Насколько я помню, вас сотворили с целью действовать, а не искать обоснования.

Верно, но не Принц Ада должен был напоминать им об этом.

Сдерживаясь, он посмотрел на оставшегося в комнате Зверя: тот вольготно устроился в кресле, щёлкая пальцами: похоже, раздумывал, не призвать ли бокал вина. Вынужденный постоянно пребывать взаперти в своих владениях — в нейтральное Чистилище Зверь и то выбирался без разрешения, — он развлекался тем, что провоцировал всяческие склоки не хуже самого Раздора, а потом с наслаждением любовался последствиями. Когда удавалось зацепить кого-то из них, Всадников, Принц Ада, похоже, испытывал удовольствие сродни оргазму у смертных.

— Ты всё ещё здесь.

— Как видишь. И не переводи тему, ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Вот только не надо говорить, будто ты не обязан этого делать. Кое в чём, — его глаза пожелтели окончательно, и в узких зрачках затанцевало пламя, — ты всё-таки должен мне, Раздор, первый из Всадников.

— Ты приплетаешь мою клятву при каждом удобном случае совершенно напрасно. Я не смертный: я держу слово и отвечаю за него.

— Знаю, — нахально протянул Зверь, продолжая улыбаться. — Потому-то и принял тогда твою клятву. Уж очень хотелось иметь ручного Всадника, так что пришлось наступить на горло совести и промолчать, что, когда ты мне клялся двадцать лет назад, Итуриэль уже озаботился предотвращением Апокалипсиса.

На того не действовали ни слова, ни аргументы, если уж он задался целью, и Раздор поморщился. Он, как и братья с сестрой, не обладал чувствами и эмоциями, не испытывал ни стыда, ни смущения, ни всего того, что делало людей людьми. Так что требование секса в уплату за неисполненное слово, что Апокалипсис непременно состоится, потому что Круг нефилимов пролил достаточно крови для признания человечества грешным, нисколько Раздора не унижало. Чем Принц беззастенчиво пользовался. И Принц Ада мог тешить себя мыслью, что властвовал над одним из Всадников.

— Это как бы намёк, что расплачиваться по счетам надо интенсивнее. Не возражаешь, если мы переместимся ко мне?

Приняв молчание за согласие, он, деланно подув на свои руки, щёлкнул пальцами особенно громко, и монотонно серая обстановка комнаты с нечёткими очертаниями, исчезла, сменившись алыми полотнищами стен-гардин и яркими бело-чёрными клетками пола. Посредине покоев обнаружилась широкая двуспальная кровать, и Раздор ничуть не удивился тому, что они оказались в спальне.

— Мне не нравится твоё поведение, особенно в присутствии моей сестры.

Принц Ада, пребывавший в приподнятом настроении и уже успевший пригубить кроваво-красное вино, помрачнел и недовольно закатил глаза. Повинуясь ему, гроза за огромным, в два человеческих роста, стеклом, представлявшим собой четвёртую стену спальни, разразилась с новой силой. Зверь всегда любил яркость и блеск, неважно, в собственном ли облике или в окружении.

— Мор самая младшая из нас, и…

— Нуждается в большем контроле, я помню-помню, мы уже проходили это и не раз. — Отставив бокал в сторону, тот плавными движениями начал раздеваться. Сначала на пол стёк пиджак, затем бронзового цвета рубашка. Наконец оставшись в одних брюках и многочисленных украшениях, он продолжил: — Увы, я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Милашка Мор всегда так забавно реагирует, если напомнить ей, что она самая последняя из вас и что вы постоянно о ней забываете. Кстати, — Зверь облизнулся, — ты так и собираешься стоять одетым? Не спорю, у нас впереди ещё всё время Вселенной, но сегодня я предпочёл бы провести его несколько иным образом.

Медленно кивнув, Раздор, повторяя его действия, избавился от одежды. Зверь, то и дело вновь прикладываясь к вину, пожирал его жадным взглядом, задержавшись сначала на груди, а потом на паху. Сам он, наконец сняв тёмно-синие брюки, под которыми не оказалось белья, грациозно опустился на край кровати, широко расставив смуглые ноги и демонстрируя расслабленно-вальяжной позой напряжённо стоявший член.

— Ты провоцировал Мор, этого нельзя было не заметить. Думаешь, я слеп?

— Ты зануден до ужаса, Всадник, — проворчал Принц Ада. — Иди уже сюда. Я хочу трахаться, а не выслушивать твои разглагольствования.

Раздор собирался было ответить, но непреодолимая сила, та самая, что побуждала его следовать пресловутым правилам и клятвам, толкнула его на колени к постели. Подметив скованность в его движениях, Зверь только улыбнулся ещё шире и запустил руку ему в волосы, притягивая ближе к своему члену, показывая, как именно он хотел в этот раз. Запрокинув голову, он громко и бесстыдно застонал, стоило губам коснуться влажной розоватой головки, и содрогнулся всем телом от длинного движения языком вдоль всего члена. Похоже, это выражало одобрение: Раздор не испытывал ничего, что могло бы подсказать, верно ли он действовал или нет.

— Во-от, уже… лучше, — в несколько приёмов выговорил Зверь в промежутках между шумными, рваными вздохами. Раздор не мог видеть его лица, однако голос вроде бы звучал довольно. — Ещё немного глубже, ещё…

Он прикусил губу, чтобы не выдать своё наслаждение слишком уж громкими звуками, когда Раздор заставил себя двигаться быстрее. Горячий налитой ствол, пульсируя, легко скользил меж его губ, тычась головкой в нёбо; Зверь, отбросив остатки сдержанности, начал поддавать навстречу, почти что трахая его рот. Нетерпение, жаркое возбуждение постоянно прорывалось в излишне резких, неритмичных толчках, вскриках, которые Зверь всё же не мог подавить окончательно, и наконец он выгнулся всем телом, с силой подбрасывая бёдра вверх. В рот Раздору ударила горьковатая струя, скользнула на язык, и Зверь со стоном, полным глубокого удовлетворения, раскинулся на постели.

— Восхитительно, — едва слышно выдохнул он, продолжая ещё лениво покачивать бёдрами, пока Раздор сглатывал ещё выплёскивавшееся семя.

Перехватив его член рукой, но продолжая двигать ею во всё том же замедляющемся темпе, Раздор наконец поднял на него глаза — как раз в тот момент, когда Зверь, довольно скалясь, приподнялся на локте. Жестокий блеск в его глазах исчез, сменившись отблесками грозы за окном; щелчком пальца Зверь призвал бокал вина и, окунув в него палец, задумчиво скользнул им по своим губам, прежде чем коснуться щеки Раздора.

— Твоя техника впечатляет, настолько она виртуозна для человека, который не может испытывать эмоции и наслаждение. Такой способный ученик, такой талант… Знай я раньше, давно бы придумал, как заполучить кого-нибудь из вас. Но ни для кого же не тайна, что самый красивый из Всадников — ты.

— Мы закончили?

Отодвинувшись, Раздор собирался встать, когда тот покачал головой с самым что ни на есть развратным лицом, с которым Зверь затаскивал его в свою постель на несколько земных суток.

— Э, нет. Неужели ты думаешь, что отделаешься так легко? Присоединяйся, — Зверь почти ласково погладил покрывало рядом с собой. — Нам нужно поработать над твоей страстностью.

Нехотя поднявшись, Раздор вытянулся рядом с ним, прекрасно понимая, что уже через несколько секунд Зверю не будет никакого дела до страстности. Наклонившись, тот прочертил мокрым от вина языком дорожку на его прессе и недовольно заметил:

— Это не значит, что ты должен лежать бревном и ничего не делать, — но уже сам лентами привязывал руки Раздора к изголовью кровати, устраиваясь между его разведённых ног.

Это повторялось не единожды: требование Зверя отвечать на его ласки отходило на второй план, стоило развести колени в стороны и сделать вид, будто чужие прикосновения причиняли наслаждение или боль — в зависимости от того, чего Принцу Ада хотелось. Он был слишком эмоционален и открыт для повелителя демонов, Раздору не составило особого труда научиться угадывать, чего именно он потребует в постели в следующий раз. Сегодня всё произошло точно так же: несмотря на собственные заверения, Зверь довольно скоро выдал свои истинные намерения: быстрый и грубый секс, когда не нужно заботиться об удовольствии партнёра. Раздор лишь в нужные моменты сильнее сжимал внутренние мышцы, поддразнивая и стискивая методично проникавший в него член. Выглядевший дико и разнузданно, Зверь яростно кусал губы, низко взрыкивал почти при каждом толчке, двигаясь умопомрачительно быстро, вбиваясь жёстко, поддерживая Раздора под колени. Кончая, он навалился сверху, с силой укусив того за плечо и наконец по-звериному зарычав. Ощущая ещё его дрожь, Раздор осторожно опустил ноги и слегка повёл руками, пробуя освободиться, но ленты у столбика кровати подчинялись только магии Принца Ада.

— Теперь мы закончили? — спросил он, когда спустя пару минут тот перекатился на другую, не смятую половину кровати.

— Скажешь, что у тебя дела и нужно бежать? Забавно, — взмахом руки развязав ленты, Зверь принялся вырисовывать пальцем какой-то знак у него на груди. Сколько Раздор ни силился, он не мог разобрать символ. Какая-то бессмыслица. — Забавно, ведь я столько раз слышал, как это произносит твоя смертная ипостась, и вот ты начал повторять за мальчишкой.

Раздор недоумённо посмотрел на него. Откуда Принцу было знать, что просходило снаружи, на Земле? Такого просто не могло быть. Ад был зациклен внутри самого себя, и даже его правитель не должен был покидать замкнутый мир без высшего позволения (другое дело, что он плевать хотел на разрешения). Смотреть за живыми, за своей смертной сущностью, можно было только из Чистилища.

— Не напрягайся так, Всадник. Где, по-твоему, я мог подсмотреть за твоим милым, невинным альтер-эго, кроме как у тебя?

— Это не меняет дела, — возразил Раздор, поднявшись прежде, чем Зверь смог его остановить. В этой части неба, где властвовали порождения Ада, от его сил мало что оставалось. Их хватило лишь на то, чтобы очистить тело от пота и семени, а на возвращение в Чистилище — нет. — Ты можешь продолжать расслабляться, но я должен проверить кое-что.

— Проверить? — с наигранным удивлением переспросил тот и, перевернувшись на бок, подложил под голову подушку. — Это очень интересно, нельзя ли поподробнее? Думаешь посмотреть, как справляется малышка Мор?

— Моя сестра — не малышка, но присмотр за ней всё-таки нужен, — нехотя признал он, одеваясь. — Просьба ангелов об испытании для людей — одно, и совсем иное — их же просьба держать это втайне. Мор — младшая, и ей досталось больше человеческого, чем всем нам.

— По-моему, ты забываешь, что младший среди вас всё-таки Смерть. Какой порядок? Раздор, Война, Мор и Смерть. Так что — две вещи, мой дорогой Всадник Апокалипсиса: ты называешь Мор младшей из-за того, что её смертная ипостась появилась на свет последней. Ну а второе — разве люди не заслуживают того, чтобы Апокалипсис наступил прямо сейчас? Посмотри сам, вас ведь только-только попросили проверить род людской в лице этих так называемых нефилимов, а смертные уже не просто пробудили одного Всадника, но и нарушили ваш порядок. Это ли не знак?

— Не мне решать. Мы — орудие, воплощение чужой воли, но мы не принимаем решение, кого и когда карать. Если люди своими действиями воплотят нас всех, — Раздор осознал, что накрыл ладонью белый круг печати на левой руке, — так тому и быть.

Немного помолчав, Принц Ада вдруг рассмеялся, гадко и противно.

— Ой ли? Помнится, когда в сумеречном мире поднял восстание так называемый Круг, ты говорил мне то же самое. К чему это привело? — он насмешливо обвёл рукой комнату.

Закончив одеваться, Раздор наконец повернулся к нему, и глаза Зверя, и без того нечеловеческие, вспыхнули дьявольским огнём.

Всадники никогда не были мастерами чтения чужих душ и мыслей: им это не требовалось, в мире живых они всегда проводили мало времени. Но сейчас, глядя на обманчиво-расслабленного Зверя, Раздор отчётливо осознавал, что в своём настойчивом желании подтолкнуть Мор к активным действиям Зверь руководствовался лишь одним — желанием получить как можно больше душ под своё владычество. Сложно было представить у него иную цель.

— Хотя, ты знаешь, если я получу в своё распоряжение ещё одного Всадника, — Принц Ада похотливо облизнулся, — то не буду иметь ничего против.

— Тебе не следует вмешиваться, — даже понимая, что это бесполезно и Зверь всё равно поступит по-своему, Раздор счёл своим долгом предупредить его. — Апокалипсис невозможно начать раньше, он — последствия поступков людей. Если ты будешь провоцировать их…

— Я очень сильно пожалею, я знаю. Можешь приступать к наказанию прямо сейчас.

Спросить, что он имел в виду, Раздор не успел. Всё ещё ухмылявшийся Зверь даже не стал щёлкать пальцами, как он обычно делал, творя заклинание, а дверь из спальни уже исчезла, и на её месте затрепетало алое полотнище.

— Прости, я немножко соврал, — манерно растягивая слова, Принц Ада откинулся на спину, взмахом руки приглушив во всей комнате свет. — Мы ещё далеко не закончили, мой дорогой Всадник.

***

— Ты сообщил в Аликанте?

Вопрос Иззи застал его уже в дверях кабинета. Не услышав, как она подошла, Джейс чертыхнулся, потому что ключ попал мимо замка.

— Скажу, когда будем понимать, с чем именно имеем дело. — Та нахмурилась, и пришлось спешно добавить: — Если это окажется действительно высший демон, Иззи, само собой.

Что с той случилось — непонятно, однако с недавних пор Изабель сделалась ярой поборницей того, чтобы делать не всё, но многое по правилам. Скорее бы Алек начал зудеть на тему, а поставил ли Джейс в известность Клэйв о столь массовых жертвах. Люк по телефону говорил, что погибло больше десятка человек, и там по определению не могло быть кого-то мелкого из демонов. Вообще-то он и правда должен был передать информацию дальше, но Джейс так не хотел вновь иметь дело с Имоджен, что старался оттянуть даже тот момент, когда нужно будет отправить в Аликанте простое огненное письмо.

Поскорей бы уже Алек вернулся, чтобы можно было с чистой совестью вновь пропадать на миссиях, а потом гулять по городу вместе с Клэри. Она сегодня так откровенно намекала, что Джейс не уделял ей внимания… и была абсолютно права.

— Не надо за мной следить, я не Макс, в конце концов.

— А кто вообще говорит о слежке? — закатила глаза та, но, будто посмеиваясь над ним, не отставала ни на шаг, пока они двигались к командному центру за оружием. — Просто зная твою нелюбовь к подобной работе, хочу убедиться, что ты нигде не накосячишь.

Посмотрев на неё, Джейс всё-таки ничего не сказал: их заметила Клэри, выбиравшая себе меч у оружейной стойки, и он устремился к ней. Изабель зрила в корень: Джейс в самом деле тяготился обязанностями главы Института, мешавшими ему быть с Клэри — по ней он скучал отчаянно сильно. Невыносимо было вставать, когда она ещё спала, встречаться с ней урывками в течение дня, а приходить в общую постель, где Клэри уже дремала. Видит Ангел, она была прекрасна спящей, особенно если волосы медным ореолом окружали её голову на подушке, но Джейс хотел бы говорить с ней, касаться, заниматься любовью, не только смотреть. А вынужден был просиживать штаны и терять форму за бумагами, по нескольку раз в день сражаясь с Имоджен.

— Мы знаем что-то ещё о происшествии, кроме того, что сказал Люк? — поинтересовалась Изабель, привычно схватив из ниши в стене свёрнутый кнут из электрума.

Не сразу сообразив, о чём она, Джейс отрицательно покачал головой. Он слишком увлёкся размышлениями — и это в то время, когда нужна была максимальная сосредоточенность! — но что делать, Имоджен со своими наставлениями и нравоучениями буквально въелась ему под кожу, не отпускала даже ночью. Джейс уже был сыт по горло рассказами, что все Эрондейлы, королевская кровь нефилимов, испокон веков были исключительно лучшими сумеречными охотниками каждый в своём поколении, и он тоже должен был следовать этой традиции. Что в понимании Имоджен означало быть лучшим или хотя бы хорошим сумеречным охотником, учитывая, что её сын с супругой поддерживали Валентина, Джейс не мог понять. Узнав, что он — Эрондейл, а не Вейланд и уж никак не Моргенштерн, конечно же, он попытался разузнать о своей семье: каким был отец, какой — мать, почему они оба пришли к Валентину…. Хотели ли они вообще рождения своего сына, ведь Джейс уже знал (а письма отца, переданные ему Имоджен в шкатулке Стивена, только подтвердили это), что на Селин Монтклер Стивен Эрондейл женился по наущению Валентина. По всему выходило, что, по крайней мере, один из их рода, Стивен, был не таким уж хорошим сумеречным охотником.

Однако, когда он заикнулся об этом Имоджен, та взъярилась… но на Селин, как будто это она была виновата в том, что Стивен оказался в Круге. По письмам и дневнику из шкатулки Джейс знал, что это было неправдой: оба его родителя пришли к Валентину разными путями, однако грязи ему пришлось выслушать немало. И эта женщина настаивала, что ему пора перестать тратить свою жизнь на охоту, что как Эрондейл он достоин большего и должен подняться до высших постов сначала в Институте, а затем и в Клэйве. «Тебя не может устраивать низшая должность простого охотника. У тебя должна быть цель», — категорично заявила она, услышав, что ему как раз это и нравилось и о ином Джейс не мечтал. Наверное, у Джейса Эрондейла и была бы какая-нибудь цель вроде стать самым молодым Консулом в истории, но он — не Эрондейл в полном смысле слова. Джейса вырастил Валентин Моргенштерн, которого он знал под именем Майкла Вейланда. Ещё до того, как враг, посмеиваясь, открыл им с Имоджен правду, Джейс понятия не имел, кто он на самом деле, а правда о биологических родителях этот вопрос никоим образом не разрешила. Джейс не знал, кто он по-настоящему, что уж говорить, что он не представлял какого-то своего далёкого будущего.

Так что если была ещё хоть небольшая возможность не общаться с Имоджен подольше, Джейс намеревался ею воспользоваться.

— Джейс?

Оторвав взгляд от меча, который он, кажется, уже довольно долго вертел в руках, Джейс посмотрел на Клэри с Изабель и удивился тому, как они встревоженно выглядели.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — подойдя ближе, Клэри осторожно коснулась его плеча. Беспокойство в её глазах Джейса не на шутку напугало. — Я переживаю за тебя.

— Ну да, задумался просто. Прикидываю, как будем действовать на месте, а что?

— Мы тебя три раза спросили, кто идёт с нами, — с непривычной серьёзностью заметила Изабель, скрестив руки на груди. Она что, Алека решила подменить на время его отсутствия? — Не втроём же мы выступим против высшего демона. В прошлый раз с нами был даже Магнус, а мы всё равно проиграли бой.

Изабель начинала уже по-настоящему пугать своей обстоятельностью. От её прежней лёгкости и некой беспечности не осталось и следа, однако что произошло с ней, когда — Джейс не мог сообразить. Видимо, Алек покусал перед отъездом.

— Конечно, не втроём. Я выбрал…

Запнулся он потому, что на самом деле команду для этой вылазки ещё не обдумывал. Заметавшись глазами по командному центру, Джейс натолкнулся на Стива Сойера с его кузиной Кайли Сантаной и их неизменным спутником Хиро Паркером. Недавно прибывшая в Институт троица ещё при Алеке успела себя неплохо зарекомендовать, да и все остальные выглядели достаточно занятыми.

— … Стива, Хиро и Кайли, — он не понял, с чего вдруг Клэри переменилась в лице. — А ещё с нами будет Люк и куча примитивных. Мы будем осторожны, Изабель, опыт-то уже есть.

Внимательно посмотрев на него, Изабель вздохнула:

— Очень на это надеюсь, — и двинулась к выходу

— Ты знаешь, что с ней? — с расстановкой спросила у него Клэри, и Джейс отрицательно покачал головой. Он бы и сам очень хотел услышать ответ, что случилось с их подругой, что она сделалась женской версией своего брата.

Подозвав к себе новеньких, Джейс быстро ввёл их в курс дела и, отправив следом за Изабель, тоже собрался уходить, когда вспомнил, что кое-кого поставить в известность всё-таки стоило.

— Зачем это? — изумилась Клэри, увидев, что он набирал сообщение Алеку. — Ты ведь сам не хотел тревожить его в отпуске.

— Надо. Я обещал держать его в курсе всех важных событий Института, а это, — Джейс нажал кнопку «отправить», и смс о нападении демона улетело куда-то в Азию, — как раз одно из них. И потом, я знаю Алека. Он весь изведётся от неведения, так что я лучше буду сообщать ему новости.

Но он тоже разделял скептицизм Клэри относительно того, сможет ли Алек в отпуске всё-таки разграничить рабочее от личного, и очень надеялся, что его парабатай не сорвётся обратно в Нью-Йорк от такого сообщения.

***

— Алек… Алек… Ангел, Александр!

Магнус выстанывал его имя так, будто это было последнее, что он произнесёт в своей жизни. Его полуприкрытые веки трепетали, пушистые ресницы дрожали, отбрасывая тени на влажную кожу, а пряди взъерошенных волос липли к вискам, к вздувшимся на них жилам. От накатывавшего безумными волнами удовольствия хотелось закрыть глаза и всецело отдаться во власть ощущений: ловкие сильные пальцы, цепко придерживавшие его разведённые ноги, разгорячённые бёдра Магнуса, прижимавшегося звучно и тесно, раскалённый член, распиравший его изнутри так правильно, что он стонал, срывая голос. Но Алек продолжал смотреть, не замечая, как болели от напряжения глаза, — всякий миг, когда Магнус был рядом, был в нём, наполнял его мучительной сладостью.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул он, когда Магнус, войдя умопомрачительно глубоко, остановился и наклонился, покрывая его жадными поцелуями.

Сколько позволяли ленты, удерживавшие руки у изголовья кровати, Алек выгнулся, встречая горячие губы, и застонал Магнусу в рот, сталкиваясь с его мокрым языком. Навалившись, Магнус заставил его согнуться почти пополам, но никакого неудобства не было; всё, что имело сейчас значение, — даже не размеренные движения Магнуса, понемногу убыстрявшего ритм, не собственное удовольствие, бушевавшее в крови лесным пожаром, а само то, что они вместе, что они снова — единое целое. Откинувшись на подушку, едва Магнус вновь задел его простату, Алек отчаянно взвыл. Он не имел права молчать или просто бессмысленно стонать, Алек должен был беспрестанно повторять, как сильно любит своего Магнуса, что не может без него существовать, но каждое его прикосновение, каждый толчок пробивали высоковольтным удовольствием и заставляли звёздное небо кружиться перед глазами.

— Сладкий мой, — срывающимся шёпотом пробормотал Магнус и поддал бёдрами вперёд, так что Алека вновь выгнуло от всепоглощающего наслаждения. — Сладкий… тебе ведь нравится? Нравится так?

— Д-да… Да! — Алек вскрикнул, неосознанно выворачивая руки, чтобы избавиться от пут. До сих пор ощущение собственной беспомощности и полной власти Магнуса только подзадоривало Алека, окрашивая удовольствие в неизведанные ещё оттенки чего-то тёмного, буйного и сокровенного, но теперь что-то как будто сломалось в нём, и Алек жаждал наконец прикоснуться, огладить блестящие от пота бока. — Развяжи, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Магнус!..

Хватка Магнуса стала совсем сумасшедшей, по его телу словно пробежал электрический ток — так отчётливо он вздрогнул от этих слов, — и Алек весь затрепетал в предвкушении, едва тот потянулся к лентам. Но стон наслаждения вышел полным разочарования: Магнус всего лишь мазнул его пальцами по щеке, прежде чем ухватить за подбородок для нового поцелуя.

— Прости, мой ангел, — его глаза засияли неутолимым голодом, — но ты так очаровательно просишь меня, что я ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— М-Магнус! — Алек захлебнулся собственным стоном, потому что тот наконец опустил руку и сжал его член, тёршийся об живот Алека, пачкая тягучей прозрачной смазкой. — О, ангел! Ангел! А-ах!

На секунду показалось даже, что Магнус совсем остановился, поглощённый одним видом его, извивавшегося от сильных движений вдоль члена. Но этой ласки было мало, чертовски мало, и Алек не знал, как попросить больше, умолить Магнуса вновь начать двигаться: его собственное тело отказывалось подчиняться, захваченное в плен умелыми руками и удовольствием, что они дарили.

— Хочешь кончить? — зазвучал волнующе соблазнительный шёпот Магнуса у самого уха, заставив Алека заметаться словно в бреду. Эта сладкая мука, невероятно прекрасная пытка и не думала заканчиваться. — Ну же, Александр, скажи мне: ты хочешь кончить подо мной?

С бесстыдным полустоном-полувскриком Алек выгнулся, изливаясь себе на живот от одного особенно сильного движения. Экстаз накатил так неожиданно, что его как будто выдернули на миг из этого мира, растворив до чистого наслаждения, и вернули обратно беспомощно распластанным под Магнусом, который и сам трудно дышал, почти хрипел Алеку в грудь. Тяжёлый, уставший, он был самым великолепным и желанным, что Алек когда-либо ощущал в своей жизни, и если бы не эти чёртовы ленты, не позволявшие обнять его!

— Магнус? — тихо позвал Алек, чуть жмурясь от того, как саднило после криков и стонов горло. Не шевелясь, тот протестующе замычал, и тогда Алек легонько подул, ероша дыханием его волосы — на большее он сейчас был просто не способен.

— Это бесчеловечно, — прохныкал Магнус, не поднимая головы, но Алек кожей чувствовал, что он улыбался.

Лениво выпростав из хитросплетения их тел руку, он щёлкнул пальцами (получилось далеко не с первого раза), и ленты, крепко удерживавшие запястья Алека, исчезли. В первые несколько секунд Алек даже не чувствовал затёкшие руки, а когда наконец смог погладить Магнуса по спине, обворожительно гладкой и мокрой, тот застонал.

— Ты убиваешь меня, Александр, убиваешь, я сойду с ума от наслаждения.

— Как и я, — Алек улыбнулся, наконец встретив его взгляд. Магнус, счастливый и расслабленный, смотрел невообразимо довольно, и у Алека сердце затрепетало от мысли, что Магнус чувствовал себя так рядом с ним.

— Правду говорят, — Магнус слегка прищурился, — что любовь слаще во второй раз. Я люблю тебя, бесценный мой. Поверь, так люблю, как никогда и никого не любил.

Алек без устали готов был повторять это же целыми днями, о чём и сказал, заставив губы Магнуса расплыться в ещё более широкой и счастливой улыбке. Уголки его глаз как будто влажно блеснули. Во второй раз или нет, но Алек любил его настолько сильно, насколько вообще может человек, а то и ещё больше.

Но смутное беспокойство не оставляло его даже в минуты подобной неги, когда блаженство пронизывало каждую клеточку тела, а мысли превращались в сладкую кашу.

— Всё ещё считаешь, что мы зря приехали в Сингапур? — с лёгким смешком поинтересовался Магнус спустя несколько минут, когда они оба отдохнули настолько, чтобы начать двигаться. Довольно жмурясь, он сполз к изножью кровати, разминая затекшие мышцы и неприкрыто красуясь. Знал, что Алек пожирал его глазами, что одного горячего секса, когда они не могли оторваться друг от друга, Алеку было мало, и откровенно наслаждался этим пониманием.

— Нет, — засмотревшись, Алек ответил не сразу, но восхитительно порочная улыбка Магнуса вернула его в реальность. — Если честно, я вообще так не считал, просто выразился неудачно, когда ты спросил. Я с самого начала хотел доверить тебе полностью планировать наше путешествие. Всё же, по этой части у меня небольшой опыт.

— «С меня — отпуск, с тебя — как мы его проведём». Я помню, это было очень… неожиданно. Приятно и неожиданно, что мы смогли вырваться из суеты Нью-Йорка и побыть только вдвоём. А особенно — что ты первым это предложил.

Алек знал, что Магнус это оценит. В Институте далеко не все одобрили его решение уйти в отпуск, но Клэйв не возражал, ведь Валентин был мёртв, а война закончилась, особо не начавшись. Даже Джейс начал больше посвящать себя Клэри, а не охоте, так что Алек подумал, что вполне мог уделить время себе и Магнусу. Тем более, что первые три недели после смерти Валентина он практически безвылазно провёл в Институте, организовывая работу, чтобы больше не случилось ничего такого, что поставило бы под угрозу мир между нефилимами и другими созданиями. Это должно было стать первым шагом к полноценному объединению и сосуществованию с нижнемирцами; момент, как Алек считал, был очень удачный. Но ещё им с Магнусом после разрыва и воссоединения требовался отдых, а Институт работал как часы, и его можно было оставить ненадолго. Относительно оставить.

— Не перестаю восхищаться твоей решимостью, дорогой, — послав ему воздушный поцелуй, Магнус грациозно соскользнул на пол. Облизывая пересохшие губы, Алек засмотрелся на него: в мягком свете ночника он казался идеальным и совершенным, всё только в превосходной степени. То же, как Магнус улыбался в ответ: открыто, доверчиво и не таясь, — заставляло сердце Алека исступлённо биться. — Но мне кажется, после сегодняшнего мой драгоценный сумеречный охотник малость подрастерял свою выдержку. Я даже чувствую себя немного виноватым…

— Не вздумай. Лучше возвращайся в постель, — возразил Алек, садясь, и тот тепло рассмеялся.

— Я в хорошем смысле, дорогой мой, только в хорошем. Мы ведь вроде бы собирались на фейерверки, а ты как будто не настроен никуда идти.

— Зачем мне фестиваль фейерверков, если мы можем просто провести ночь вместе?

Вновь улыбнувшись, Магнус с шутливой серьёзностью погрозил ему пальцем:

— Затем, дорогой, что я, можно сказать, привёз тебя в Сингапур именно на этот фестиваль. И ни за что не прощу себе, если мы уедем, так его и не посмотрев, — приблизившись, он легко поцеловал Алека в лоб и в несколько прыжков скрылся в ванной. Его растрёпанная голова высунулась из-за двери на пару мгновений, сияя лучистыми золотыми глазами. — Ну, а продолжить можно и после фестиваля. И нет-нет-нет, не смей присоединяться ко мне, так мы даже с порталом никуда не успеем.

Подмигнув, Магнус исчез за дверью, прежде чем Алек смог ответить, и в душевой кабинке зашумела вода, а затем — через небольшую щель это было хорошо слышно, — створки кабинки со стуком закрылись.

Воровато покосившись на ванную, Алек сел на кровати, для верности решив выждать ещё немного. По идее Магнус не должен был выйти: если он уходил мыться, да ещё и напевать начинал, это не меньше пятнадцати минут, — но не дай Ангел, он что-то забыл и, вернувшись, застукает Алека. Тогда от отеля не останется и камня на камне. От них обоих — тоже.

Это должна была быть поездка, где существовали только они двое. Ну, ещё, конечно, служащие отелей, гиды и другие туристы, но из сумеречного мира для Алека должен был существовать лишь Магнус, а для того — Алек. Так и было, пока они отдыхали в Таиланде, жарясь на местных пляжах, ныряли в лазурное море у островов Индонезии, а потом прибыли сюда, в Сингапур. При отъезде они оба даже поклялись: никаких звонков и огненных писем от Института, никаких попыток связаться от давнишних клиентов Магнуса, его друзей или других лидеров нижнего мира. Их отношения с трудом выжили после испытания работой и долгом, так что они намеревались использовать этот отпуск чтобы восстановить их, чтобы ужасные дни, когда они с Магнусом были порознь, стёрлись из памяти как страшный сон. Так Алек сказал Магнусу и своим друзьям, так объяснил отъезд родителям, но на деле… На деле он оставался главой Института, даже перепоручив его Джейсу, а тот, припомнив Ангела, пообещал держать его в курсе всех мало-мальски важных событий. Увы, Алек почти уверен был, что Магнус поступил точно также.

Почти полторы недели, что они с Магнусом путешествовали по красочной и необычной (Алек это признавал, но куда больше его голова была занята Магнусом, а не видами местной природы) Азии, телефон, который официально считался выключенным, молчал. Однако этим вечером ящик тумбочки, где лежал телефон, тускло озарился голубым светом, и Алека всего прошиб холодный пот. Магнус в тот момент тоже был в комнате, собственноручно готовил им коктейль из здешних напитков и фруктов; ему ничего не стоило бы повернуть голову и, увидев этот отсвет, обо всём догадаться. Меньше всего Алек хотел, чтобы тот знал, даже учитывая, что сам, скорее всего, проверял электронную почту по ночам, когда Алек уже спал. Алек был бы и рад поверить, что они не обманывали друг друга, что Магнус ничего от него не утаивал, однако надежды на это почти уже не осталось.

Торопливо перегнувшись через кровать, Алек, заклиная тумбочку не выдать его громким звуком, вытащил телефон, уселся на подушку, чтобы прочитать сообщение под одеялом — так оставался хоть какой-то шанс отовраться перед Магнусом, если, не дай Ангел, тот выйдет из душа раньше. Что мог прислать Джейс? А то, что это был именно он, Алек не сомневался: Изабель гневно заявила, что ни при каких обстоятельствах, даже если небо будет рушиться на землю, их не потревожит, и взяла такое же обещание с мамы и Клэри; только Джейс повёл себя как настоящий друг и парабатай. Случилось серьёзное нападение демона? Или хрупкое равновесие, на восстановление и поддержание которого Алек бросил все свои силы, уже нарушено, и кто-то — нефилимы или нижнемирцы? — начал перетягивать на себя одеяло? Оба варианта были одинаково неприятны и напряжны: Алек не знал, сколько сможет держать лицо, чтобы Магнус ни о чём не догадался.

Вновь прислушавшись к его голосу из ванной, уже почти превратившемуся в мурлыканье, Алек ощутил острый укол в самое сердце и едва остановился, чтобы не выключить телефон и убрать его на дно сумки, с глаз долой. Видит Ангел, он не хотел обманывать Магнуса, наоборот, желал, чтобы между ними вновь не было никаких барьеров, недосказанностей и недомолвок, как раньше. Даже пообещал самому себе быть честным с ним, что бы ни случилось, сделать что угодно, лишь бы не допустить их расставания снова. Однако уже сам факт, что Алек не выключил мобильник, как обещал, что намеревался прочесть сообщение из Института, рвал его душу будто когтями, оставляя кровоточащие царапины. Алек знал себя: может, он действительно был хорошим сумеречным охотником и неплохим руководителем, но вот актёром — никудышным. Рано или поздно, он выдаст себя, вот только, увы, от этого никуда не деться. Удалить пришедшее смс Алек не имел права: долг главы Института всё ещё лежал на его плечах, а не на Джейсе и не на Магнусе.

И, в конце концов, это Магнус первым поставил их чувства ниже этого самого долга. Их короткое объяснение, когда все праздновали победу над Валентином, наполнило Алека радостью долгожданного воссоединения, но кое-что из слов Магнуса тёмным осадком осталось на его сердце. «Я думал, нужно будет выбирать между нижним миром и тобой». Алек не знал, сколько раз возвращался мыслями к этой фразе, прокручивал её в своей голове вновь и вновь, пытаясь понять, какой бы выбор сделал Магнус в таком случае? Предпочёл бы он Алека или, наоборот, снова отбросил в сторону во имя своих обязанностей Верховного мага? Он ведь не был таким активным политическим игроком, когда они только познакомились. Справедливости ради, Алек был тогда рядовым нефилимом и не особо знал, с кем вели переговоры сначала его родители, а потом Лидия и Имоджен, но вряд ли это что-то меняло. После победы над Валентином они мало виделись, только какими-то урывками, но даже в ту первую ночь, когда они снова были вместе, Алек, проснувшись ночью, слышал, как Магнус в гостиной приглушённо разговаривал с Рафаэлем. Пару раз в его речи проскользнул Институт — даже дураку понятно было, что речь шла вовсе не на личные темы. В его доме чаще стали бывать другие маги: Алек видел как минимум двоих, но присутствие чужой колдовской силы ощущал едва ли не каждый день, возвращаясь с работы. А то собрание всех представителей нижнего мира, когда решалось, как наказать народ фейри за пособничество Валентину? Несколько раз Алек ловил на себе непримиримо-недовольный взгляд Магнуса и думал, что по окончании этой встречи тот снова скажет что-то на тему противоречия их отношений и долга. Даже странно было, что этого не случилось.

Магнус вроде бы улыбался ему, шутил, по-прежнему называл дорогим и сладким, тесно прижимался ночью и страстно отдавался, когда они занимались любовью, однако что-то неуловимо изменилось, и Алек чувствовал это. Хотелось бы верить, что Магнус просто ещё не до конца осознал, что Валентина больше нет, и нижнемирцам нечего враждовать с сумеречными охотниками, вот и держался настороже. По крайней мере, Алек на это очень рассчитывал. Он же и делал всё возможное, чтобы хрупкий мир не рухнул и очередной раскол между двумя противоборствующими сторонами не развёл их с Магнусом по разные стороны баррикад. Двух недель вдали от политических игрищ, казалось, будет вполне достаточно, чтобы всё если не стало, как прежде, то сдвинулось в эту сторону. Так Алек думал, выбивая себе отпуск. У него, было дело, мелькнула даже мысль, что лучше способа скрепить их союз назло долгу и недоброжелателям как сделать Магнусу предложение, не придумать. Однако всё изменилось во время их поездки, потому что Магнус постоянно давал повод заподозрить себя в том же обмане, какой творил и Алек.

Не медля больше, Алек парой нажатий на экран открыл входящие сообщения, а затем то единственное из них, которое ещё было отмечено непрочтённым. 

«Возможно, ещё один высший демон».

О, Ангел!

«Справимся сами. Притащишь свою задницу в Нью-Йорк, и я лично запру вас с Магнусом в одной комнате с кроватью».

Впору было оценить серьёзность угрозы: обычно Джейс просил его обходиться без подробностей, когда Алек заговаривал о них с Магнусом. Так и не найдя пока в себе силы окончательно принять однополые отношения, он изо всех сил старался обходить стороной такую щекотливую тему, чем могут заниматься двое влюблённых парней наедине. Однако Алек не мог перестать думать о том, что в Нью-Йорке разгуливает высший демон сродни Азазелю, и кто знает, зачем он явился и какую беду принёс с собой. У Джейса же не было достаточного опыта руководства, он не привык организовывать работу других людей, всегда отвечал только за себя, и лучше бы Алеку оказаться сейчас в Институте, хотя бы ненадолго: он точно знал, кого из нефилимов в какой отряд поставить и куда отправить на поиски. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Алек заставил тонкий голосок, напоминавший, что ситуация требовала немедленного вмешательства, заткнуться. Он сцепил зубы и, отправив Джейсу короткое «Ок», с каким-то остервенением заблокировал телефон. Ну уж нет. Джейс сказал, что они сами справятся, он бы не стал лгать, понимая всю серьёзность проблемы. В крайнем случае парабатай всегда мог вызвать из Идриса Мариз или Роберта: насколько Алек помнил, у тех не планировалось на эти дни никаких срочных дел. Высший демон в Нью-Йорке… Возможно, помощь Институту и вправду бы не помешала, но что скажет Магнус, если Алек попросит вернуться домой? Зажмурившись, Алек представил себе это: его широко распахнутые от изумления, недоверия и обиды глаза, его магию, полыхнувшую в разные стороны нескончаемым, неконтролируемым потоком, потому что Алек пообещал и обманул. Нет, ни за что. В Институте полно опытных и смелых сумеречных охотников, Джейс там не один, так что они справятся и без Алека. А если Алек хотел этой поездкой улучшить их с Магнусом отношения, то самое время.

Телефон отправился в сумку, на дно, под все остальные вещи. Вспомнит Алек о нём, наверное, через несколько дней, когда они засобираются уезжать из Манилы. Удивительно, но лишь сделав это, Алек смог задышать полной грудью и смотреть вокруг с прежней уверенностью. Он определился, сделал свой выбор, нечего было терзаться дальше. Легко стало ещё и потому, что Алек прежде ощущал себя виноватым перед Магнусом, но теперь это прошло. Тот, возможно, ещё был серьёзно зациклен на своём долге Верховного мага, но Алек собирался переломить ситуацию

Почему-то это странным образом больше походило на попытку самоуспокоения, чем на правду. Алек смог уговорить себя не ощущать вины, смог и вправду на время отставить в сторону проблемы Института… однако слова Магнуса про его выбор нельзя было просто выбросить из головы, как и собственное чёрное подозрение, что между Алеком и долгом, Магнус выберет последнее.

Но почему?


	4. Глава 3

После слов Джейса о новом высшем демоне Клэри ожидала всего. Азазель остался в её памяти потерянностью и ужасом чудом предотвращённой трагедии из-за всего того, что демон сотворил с Магнусом, и ощущением своей абсолютной беспомощности, даже ничтожности. Благодаря Валентину она видела смерть в самых ужасных и многообразных её проявлениях, но тогда впервые столкнулась с тем, чтобы столько человек убили, всего лишь пожелав этого. На телах тех несчастных, что попались Азазелю на пути, не было ни ран, ни следов мучений, их просто отключили от жизни и всё. Как будто они вообще не жили.

Однако увиденное сегодня отличалось от пережитого и, увы, не в лучшую сторону. Когда вшестером: она с Джейсом и Изабель, и привлечённые к делу Стив, Хиро и Кайли — добрались до обозначенного Люком места встречи на пересечении Хьюстон-стрит и Элмс-стрит, там до сих пор толпились зеваки. Плотная и достаточно многочисленная толпа, расцвечиваемая проблесковыми маячками, то отступала, то напирала так, что передние ряды вот-вот должны были разорвать чёрно-жёлтую ленту, ограждавшую место преступления. Только увидев её и полицейских, пытавшихся разогнать людей, не желавших уходить, Клэри, державшаяся вроде бы уверенно и относительно спокойно, оробела и замерла за спиной Джейса. Всё это: взволнованные, полные горя лица, сдержанное недоумение полицейских и сновавших туда-сюда экспертов в спецовках — напомнило ей день, когда Круг по приказу Валентина вломился в её дом, вынудив Клэри искать спасения у тогда ещё незнакомых ей сумеречных охотников.

— Эй, Клэри? Клэри! — Джейс осторожно взял её ладонь в свою, и Клэри сама не поняла, почему вдруг вздрогнула от этого простого жеста. — Ты идёшь? Мы должны найти Люка.

Разумеется, вслух она сказала, что всё в порядке, но страх всё же остался в глубине души. Что они увидят за полицейской лентой? Какую ещё беду занесло в Нью-Йорк? Клэри почему-то было сильно не по себе с того момента, как они вышли из Института. Наверное, из-за демона, но кто знает. Остальные тоже вели себя сдержанней обычного, даже Стив не пытался дать ей очередной совет по охоте, хотя повод для него был самый удачный (высший демон же), просто шёл плечом к плечу с Хиро и молчал.

— Вот и Люциан, — подавив зевок (ей не дали толком выспаться после миссии), сказала Изабель, возвращая себе серьёзный вид.

Проследив за её взглядом, Клэри и сама напряглась, на всякий случай коснувшись рукояти ангельского клинка. Последний раз она видела Люка таким сумрачным и сосредоточенным, когда мама умерла. Он не просто шёл им навстречу, а как будто маршировал, не замечая никого вокруг. Казалось даже, что вот-вот из-под сурово сдвинутых бровей его глаза сверкнут потусторонним огнём, выдав сущность оборотня, и в следующую секунду он кинется, обнажив клыки и мощные когти.

— Вы долго, — грубо обронил Люк вместо приветствия, окинув всех тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья. Задержавшись на незнакомых ему нефилимах, он без обиняков спросил: — Это ещё кто?

— Я Стив, Стив Сойер, — не дожидаясь представления, тот выступил вперёд, протянув руку для приветствия. Открытая враждебность Люка, так неприятно поразившая Клэри, его ничуть не смутила: видимо, будучи одного с Люком роста и обладая не меньшей физической силой, Стив мог позволить себе не опасаться его агрессии. Ну или же он абсолютно не умел подмечать настроение других. — Прибыл из Института Токио с моей кузиной Кайли. А эта тощая колючка — наш друг Хиро.

— Я уже тысячу раз говорил тебе про колючку, дуболом! — процедил Хиро, гневно потрясая головой.

Жгуче чёрные волосы, обычно косой чёлкой закрывавшие ему половину лица, теперь торчали в разные стороны, и парень прищурил и без того узкие глаза, явно желая испепелить друга взглядом. То, что Стив намеренно проигнорировал его, взбесило Хиро неимоверно, но, как и во всех, в ком текла восточная кровь (а Хиро, как Клэри поняла из объяснений Кайли, был полукровкой, родившимся в семье японки и американца), это проявилось в нём весьма сдержанно: перестав щуриться, он гордо вздёрнул нос и отвернулся, презрительно фыркнув:

— Безмозглая гора мышц.

— И я тебя люблю, братец, — ко всеобщему удивлению, Стив только улыбнулся ещё шире, а Кайли, до того молча наблюдавшая за этой сценой, со стоном прикрыла лицо рукой.

— Идиоты, — пробубнила она.

— Я попросил привести нефилимов, с которыми можно работать, — уставившись на Джейса, грубо пророкотал Люк. Собранный, похожий на сжатую, готовую в любой момент распрямиться пружину, он выглядел довольно угрожающе, и хотя стоявший в нескольких шагах Джейс формально по статусу был нисколько не ниже его, в этот момент он поначалу даже растерялся, как ребёнок, которого совершенно неожиданно стали ругать. — А кого притащил ты, двух клоунов?

Быстро поборов смятение, Джейс вскинулся и, наверное, защищаясь, выдал бы что-нибудь в этом же духе, если бы Клэри не шагнула вперёд, оттеснив его в сторону.

— Они — одни из лучших сумеречных охотников сейчас в Институте. — Не поверив, Люк рассерженно сплюнул. — И мы всё равно уже здесь, нужно работать. Ты же сам вызвал нас, сказал, что это очень срочно и что жертв много.

— Их больше, чем ты думаешь, а вы цирк устраиваете, — устало опустив плечи, возвестил тот и, повернувшись, зашагал по Хьюстон-стрит, стараясь держаться ближе к домам. Куда он направлялся, понять было довольно легко: впереди, в нескольких десятках ярдов стоял каменный храм, выделявшийся среди прочих зданий. — Идём, дважды я звать не буду.

Устыдившись, Клэри двинулась за ним. Изабель же, как она успела заметить, с неприязнью посмотрела на Стива с Хиро.

— Молодцы, ребята. Уже успели его довести.

— Вижу, — несмотря на несправедливые упрёки Люка, гонора у Хиро не убавилось. — Ещё пара таких «вежливых» встреч с лидерами нижнемирцев Нью-Йорка, и я зауважаю вашего главу Института. У него неамериканское терпение, раз он находит общий язык со столь нелюдимыми существами.

Не стерпев наезда на родного брата, да и на самого Люка, которого Хиро и человеком не признал, Изабель на ходу принялась довольно эмоционально доказывать его неправоту. Клэри, в первый момент думавшая подключиться к спору, быстро перестала её слушать, а ускорила шаги, стремясь догнать ушедшего вперёд Джейса. Тот, непохожий на самого себя, чеканил шаг за Люком, но на небольшом отдалении, и по рубленым, резким движениям несложно было догадаться, что он никак не мог справиться с волнением в ожидании того, что им предстояло увидеть. Клэри это пугало до такой степени, что её то и дело пробирала мелкая противная дрожь. Джейс же был самым опытным и смелым среди них; пусть Клэри не привыкла оглядываться на кого-то в своей жизни, но в бою и во время вылазок нет-нет, но посматривала на него: невозмутимость Джейса подбадривала и её тоже. Приблизившись, она постаралась держаться в паре шагов позади, решив, что поравняться и, тем более, заговорить — не самая лучшая идея.

Беспокойство стало ещё сильней, расправило в душе тёмные кожистые крылья, когда они по очереди пролезли под заградительной лентой. Возвышавшийся впереди храм — Клэри с первого же взгляда определила готический стиль, — как будто дохнул на них холодом, так что пришлось поплотнее закутаться в куртку и поднять выше воротник. Его полная острых углов и вершин крыша казалась и вовсе чёрной, а ещё как будто шевелилась: потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что её почти сплошь усыпали птицы — чёрные вороны или галки. Они сидели пугающе молча: не было слышно ни клёкота, ни шелеста крыльев, — однако стоило подойти ближе, как птицы, сохраняя всё тоже жуткое безмолвие, снялись с места и поднялись в небо, скрылись за облаками и другими зданиями. В мгновение ока от них не осталось и следа.

— Изабель, — тихо позвала Клэри, дёрнув за рукав, — ты это видела? — И хотя подруга ничего не ответила, по её побледневшему лицу и расширившимся зрачкам всё было ясно без слов.

Это нельзя было объяснить, однако за несколько месяцев в сумеречном мире, даже идя на последнее сражение с Валентином, Клэри не испытывала ещё такого мрачного предчувствия. Воистину происшествие, из-за которого их позвал Люк, хуже некуда, хуже, наверное, и злодеяний Круга. Непонятно было, что пугало больше: звонок Люка Джейсу, его неприветливая встреча, вороны или зеваки вокруг — их было слишком много, несмотря на все усилия полицейских. А ещё чересчур много на относительно узкой улочке стояло карет скорой помощи и чёрных микроавтобусов с непрозрачными стёклами, в которые коронеры заносили на вид очень тяжёлые пластиковые мешки.

Клэри вдруг поняла, что, остановившись, смотрела на неровный ряд этих пластиковых мешков, разложенных на тротуаре. Под одинаково топорщившимися молниями лежали тела — несчастные, ставшие жертвой демона! Здесь их было семь, а когда они ещё шли, один автомобиль коронеров уже отъехал от места преступления, — Клэри видела его, но тогда не придала значения. С усилием оторвав взгляд от трупов она снова натолкнулась глазами на пугающую толпу за ограждением, превратившую тротуар и клочок проезжей части в траурный погост. Люди стояли молча, окаменев, будто статуи, а все женщины — их было большинство, — беззвучно плакали.

— Бренда! — истеричных крик из безликой массы наблюдателей словно ударил Клэри наотмашь. — Бренда!

Расталкивая всех локтями, к заграждению прорвалась какая-то женщина, растрёпанная, в перекошенном пальто, на котором не хватало нескольких пуговиц после толкучки. Не заметив ленты, она бросилась вперёд, но не успела сделать и нескольких шагов, как замерла, глядя на коронеров, застёгивавших молнию на мешке с телом молодой весьма симпатичной девушки.

— Бренда, девочка моя!

Несчастная мать рухнула на асфальт, сотрясаясь от рыданий, забилась, продолжая кричать. К ней почти сразу же подскочили два офицера полиции, попытались поднять её на ноги и увести, но у той не осталось сил, никаких увещеваний и уговоров она попросту не слышала. В конце концов, мужчины так и поволокли её, несопротивлявшуюся, к машине медиков; они прошли всего в нескольких шагах от Клэри, и хотя она прекрасно помнила, что примитивные не могли их видеть, всё равно шарахнулась в сторону, налетев на Джейса.

Леденящий страх шершавым языком лизнул её по позвоночнику. Клэри затрясло.

— Она не последняя такая, — не своим голосом, с почти ощущавшейся физически ненавистью, выдохнул Джейс, плотно сжимая побелевшие от напряжения губы. — Не знаю пока, кто здесь был, Клэри, но он сполна ответит за то, что сотворил. — Он замолчал, когда, мрачные и напряжённые от увиденного, подошли Изабель, Кайли и Стив с Хиро. Клэри честно старалась осознать, представить весь масштаб случившегося, но не получалось, мозг отказывался это воспринимать. Будет ещё больше вот таких беспомощно рыдавших матерей? — Полиция примитивных уже начала своё расследование, но ни один смертный на такое не способен. Обязанность найти демона-убийцу лежит на нас, а раз так, я не потерплю никаких шуток или издевок на эту тему, понятно? — он мрачно зыркнул на Хиро, и тот отвернулся.

— Чего ждёте? — спросил Люк за их спинами. 

Подгоняемые его мрачным напутствием, они поднялись по ступенькам на крыльцо, сохранившее кровавые отпечатки ног. Самый полный и чёткий, словно не до конца ещё высохший, обнаружился у самой двери, а дальше неровная цепочка змеилась к углу здания, постепенно исчезая.

— Сначала осмотрим всё внутри, затем займёмся отпечатками, — распорядился Джейс. — Работаем быстро: если тут и вправду был высший демон, никакие руны не помогут нам его найти.

— Ух, — негромко произнёс Стив, передёрнув плечами. — Ну и холодильник у вас тут.

Не в таких выражениях нужно было это говорить, но Стиву, странно, никто и не подумал сделать замечания, даже Люк. Клэри сама едва не стучала зубами. По сравнению с улицей, на которой и так было очень прохладно, в храме царил по-настоящему мертвецкий холод. Наверное, именно про такой говорят в кино или книгах: с губ Клэри как будто бы срывались лёгкие облачка пара при каждом выдохе, и мороз, пробравшись под одежду, нещадно жалил всё тело укусами.

Но кроме холода, здесь были лишь хаос, запустение и вполне чёткое, а потому пугающее присутствие смерти. Пройдя вместе с Люком и остальными через удивительно узкий, с угрожающе нависавшими над головой сводами, холл, Клэри очутилась в большом зале, со стороны походившем на монохромный карандашный рисунок. Чёткие линии колонн уходили вверх и терялись в полутьме, а редкие арочные своды отбрасывали то чёрные, то серые тени, из-за чего терялось ощущение пространства — оно как будто было зациклено внутри себя самого, как круглая комната без входа и выхода. Ближайшие ко входу деревянные скамьи превратились в труху и щепки, будто перемолотые чудовищной силой. Некогда красивые витражи выбило непонятной взрывной волной, и через множество узких окон в церковь пытались проникнуть дневной свет и свежий воздух, однако ни то, ни другое до центра зала не доходило, словно боясь бушевавшего там монстра.

— Это — Церковь явления Талто, — заговорил Люк, разорвав наконец гнетущее молчание. Кроме его голоса, звучавшего грозно рядом и совсем терявшегося в нескольких шагах, скорбную тишину нарушало лишь потрескивание свечей на алтаре. Несколько слабых огонёчков, похоже, были единственными, что относительно уцелело перед тем, что пронеслось по церкви, уничтожая всё подряд. Но совершенно ясно было, что ещё недавно их было гораздо больше: запах сырого камня и затхлого воздуха перебивал не похожий ни на что другое дух свечного воска. — Одна из местных сект, зарегистрированная, до сегодняшнего дня проблем с законом не имела, поэтому их не трогали.

— Что именно здесь случилось? — на правах главного в их группе спросил Джейс, но Клэри, протиснувшись наконец к нему, уже сама всё увидела.

Люк подвёл их почти к самому месту преступления, лавируя между кровавыми лужами. В паре ярдов сидения ещё были целы, но разбросаны по сторонам или сдвинуты, так что в проходе оказалось достаточно места для… тел. Вернее, самих трупов уже не было, от них остались лишь чёткие меловые контуры на полу совершенно разных размеров: похоже, среди погибших сектантов были и мужчины, и женщины, и… Клэри содрогнулась и поскорей отвела взгляд, увидев след, принадлежавший ребёнку.

Какое же чудовище пришло в этот храм! Клэри и не думала, что когда-нибудь увидит нечто подобное. Она уставилась в спину Люку, стараясь даже лишний раз не вертеть головой по сторонам — настолько силён был страх увидеть торчащие из завалов руки или ноги, скрюченные в предсмертной судороге. 

— Точную причину смерти установят криминалисты, но видимых признаков… их не смогли найти. Как будто этих людей просто раз, — Люк щёлкнул пальцами, показывая, что имел в виду, — выключили из жизни. Знакомо?

Ещё как. Что-то подобное и сотворил во время своего пребывания в Нью-Йорке Азазель.

— Мы обнаружили шестерых в этом зале, и ещё восемь человек во внутренних помещениях. Остальные пятеро погибших — случайные прохожие на улице. Из-за них и вызвали полицию.

Клэри вспомнила истерику матери несчастной Бренды, и её желудок сделал головокружительный кульбит. Какой-то из равнодушных белых контуров ведь принадлежал этой юной девушке…

— И при этом не нашли никаких следов, что убийца выходил из этого зала, а потом возвращался сюда, — закончил Люк глуховато. — Время смерти у всех приблизительно одинаковое, но одному человеку убить сразу шестерых здесь и восемь в разных комнатах внутри невозможно. Это дело рук демона, чёрт возьми, снова.

— Люк, ты не виноват. Ты не мог этого предотвратить, никто не мог.

— Это лишь слова Клэри, — глухо произнёс тот, не оборачиваясь. — На самом деле, мы — полиция, оборотни, нефилимы — в ответе за Нью-Йорк, а гибель стольких невинных людей теперь пятно на нашей совести.

— Невинных? — внезапно вмешался Хиро и под громкое шипение Кайли «Ты идиот!» выступил вперёд, уперев руки в бока. — Здесь обретался кто угодно, но только не примитивные. Это церковь Лилит, — он ткнул пальцем на алтарь, где вместо креста располагался странный символ — полумесяц с половиной знака Венеры. — Названная её именем, с её знаком. Эти люди молились и приносили дары праматери всех демонов, так что называть их невинными как минимум глупо. И уж ты точно должен был понять, что…

— Хиро, заткнись! — вдруг рявкнул Стив и, в два широких шага, схватил друга за ворот куртки и уволок подальше от свирепо смотревшего Люка. Глаза того на миг сверкнули жёлтым, выдавая волчью ярость, но в следующий момент, тяжело вздохнув, Люк сдержанно-сердито произнёс:

— Глупо унижать мёртвых, считая, что они не заслуживают быть оплаканными, а их убийца не должен понести наказания. И сумеречному охотнику, тем более, сыну главы Института вроде тебя должно быть зазорно не просто говорить, а даже думать такое, — как он ни старался, волчья сущность всё же проявилась, и в злобном оскале Люка на несколько секунд мелькнули острые белые клыки. — На твоём месте, мальчишка, я бы поостерёгся говорить что-то подобное при любом жителе нижнего мира.

Мрачно зыркнув на него исподлобья, Хиро всё-таки смолчал, и слава Ангелу, потому что Клэри сотню раз уже пожалела, что они не пошли втроём с Джейсом и Изабель, а взяли с собой новеньких. Эти трое же так хорошо себя зарекомендовали! У них ведь не было ни одной промашки, а сейчас что? Хиро постоянно лез на рожон, а Стив с Кайли хоть и не доставляли неудобств, но конкретной пользы пока тоже не принесли.

— А там что? — медленно произнесла Изабель, бледнея. Кажется, и румяна на её щеках выделялись уже не так ярко, зато чёрные глаза походили на зияющие провалы, словно их нарисовала сама смерть. Клэри вряд ли выглядела лучше. — Там, вместо алтаря, это же гроб?

Посмотрев, куда она указывала, Джейс уверенным шагом направился к алтарю, и Клэри в который раз поразилась его мужеству. В то время, как все они и даже Люк не находили себе места среди этой жути, Джейс шёл, расправив плечи, как если бы над ним не довлела тяжесть содеянных в осквернённом храме преступлений, холод и ощущение смерти. Не знай его Клэри так хорошо, то решила бы, что он чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде, вот только эта видимость со стороны наверняка была достигнута таким опытом, который Клэри бы не хотелось переживать самой.

— Гроб, наполненный кровью, — поразительно звонко сказал он, заставив остальных невольно поёжиться. — Теперь понятно, откуда взялась вся эта кровь вокруг.

— Во внутренних комнатах есть аппараты для переливания крови, — мрачно заметил Люк. — Похоже, что все сектанты отдавали её добровольно. Для чего наполняли гроб — тоже нужно устанавливать, по крайней мере, навскидку я не помню таких жертвоприношений Лилит. ФБР думает, что убийство совершили во время собрания секты и делал это тот, кто лежал в гробу на алтаре, изображая…

— Кто такой ФБР? — встрепенулся Джейс, обернувшись. Его лицо отражало одновременно и муку, и боль, и злость, и жажду мщения, так что впору было испугаться. Получивший благодаря экспериментам Валентина слишком много ангельской крови, Джейс в самые неожиданные моменты становился ужасно раним (наверное, воскрешение его Разиэлем только усугубило), а это событие кого угодно бы выбило из колеи. Однако с запоздалым удивлением Клэри поняла, что тот быстро совладал с собой и вновь превратился в себя собранного, но с тем оттенком расслабленности, который мог позволить только уверенный профессионал.

— Не кто, а что. Это федеральное бюро расследований, — мрачно сообщила ему Кайли, скрестив руки на груди. — Что-то вроде полиции над полицией. Забирают себе сложные дела и преступления с множеством жертв.

— Они были здесь, но уже уехали, забрав всех свидетелей. Это плохо, мне не со всеми удалось переговорить, но иначе я бы вас сюда не провёл, потому что федералы бдят за любой мелочью. Полицейского, разговаривающего с воздухом, они бы уж точно запомнили, — Люк хмыкнул, однако вышло как-то уж очень уныло. — Последняя версия, которую я слышал, была о кровавом ритуале.

— Который пошёл чудовищно не так, — закончила за него Изабель, дёрнув плечом. Преодолев оцепенение, она наконец тоже подошла к алтарю, её хорошенькое личико исказили брезгливость, отвращение и страх. — Но если здесь действительно был демон, почему мы не чувствуем запаха серы?

— А столкнувшись с Азазелем, вы его ощущали? То-то же. Уверен, никто другой не мог этого сотворить, кроме высшего демона, возможно, Принца Ада или самой Лилит… — не договорив, Люк покачал головой чему-то своему и с ожесточением стиснул зубы. Клэри понимала ход его мыслей: о Лилит, от которой вели свой род все демоны, она слышала мало, зато вполне могла представить, что будет с городом, если здесь окажется такое чёрное создание.

Мрак. Ужас. Беспросветное отчаяние, а в конце — смерть.

Не об этом ли предупреждали её в кошмарных снах?

— Будем исходить из самого худшего варианта, — наконец решился Джейс. Непонятно зачем, он подошёл к самому гробу и заглянул внутрь. Несмотря на почти полное отсутствие света, алая жижа отразилась на его лице, подчеркнув глаза, нос и скулы. Клэри как будто смотрела не на своего Джейса, а на кого-то чужого, может, даже не из этого мира. Однако продолжил он, как ни в чём ни бывало: — Кайли, Изабель, проверьте, куда ведут следы из здания. Стив, Хиро — попробуйте руну поиска.

— Мы не парабатай, — холодно сообщил Хиро, и если бы Клэри не была так поглощена борьбой со страхом и волнением, она бы заметила, что он, похоже, гордился этим фактом. — Руна поиска — это запросто, а вот парабатайский поиск — не ко мне.

Ни на мгновение не улыбнувшись, Стив тут же перебил его и сказал, что они всё сделают, на что Джейс просто кивнул.

— Убери руки, дубина! — прошипел Хиро, но Стив всё равно оттащил его к самому выходу из храма и, закатав рукав своей куртки, принялся чертить требуемый знак. Хиро кисло повторял за ним.

Почему-то того задания, которое Джейс приготовил для неё, Клэри ждала с замиранием сердца. Она многое бы отдала уже за то, чтобы просто выйти из этой проклятой церкви, неважно, кому она там посвящена. Демон здесь отметился или сама Лилит, место это уже прогнило окончательно.

— Джейс, а что делать мне?

— А мы должны обратиться к магам, чтобы они помогли выследить засранца или хотя бы определить, кто именно к нам явился. Без мага тут не обойтись.

— И всё? То есть, мы всё-таки вызываем Алека с Магнусом домой?

— Нет! — Джейс возразил с такой поспешность, что Клэри растерянно захлопала глазами. Но разве он сам только что не сказал, что им нужен маг? — Я не буду тревожить их столько, сколько это будет возможно. В Нью-Йорке магов достаточно.

— Но Верховный только один. Это весьма необдуманное решение, Джейс.

— Пусть так, я его не изменю.

Когда Люк обратил на неё недоумевающий взгляд, Клэри смогла только непонимающе пожать плечами. Наверное, это была одна из заморочек, которую Джейс приобрёл вместе с временной должностью главы Института. Сама Клэри давно бы уже выдернула из отпуска и Магнуса, и Алека: сейчас было неподходящее время для отпуска, и те бы это поняли.

— На этом расходимся, — подытожил Джейс, наблюдая, как сначала Изабель с Кайли, а затем и Стив с продолжавшим что-то шипеть на него Хиро покинули церковь. Клэри с тоской проводила их взглядом. Хоть они остались в зале втроем, ощущения были такие, словно она была одна.

— Ты уже сообщил в Клэйв?

— В Идрис? Успею. Не хочу тратить даже минуту на то, чтобы отправить огненное письмо. У демона и так большая фора по времени.

Люк раздумывал над его решением довольно долго, снова назвал опрометчивым, но настаивать на своём не стал. Формально же он выполнял свои обязанности только как вожак стаи: сообщил о случившейся трагедии представителю Института, а всё остальное лежало уже на плечах нефилимов. Только Клэри никак не могла осознать, почему же, если Люк считал действия Джейса чересчур рискованными, он не доказывал этого и не предостерегал? Хотя, пожалуй, она понимала. Люк давно уже разочаровался в сумеречных охотниках, и ни Клэри, ни её друзья, ни Алек во главе местного Института, самый либеральный и толерантный среди всех его предшественников, не могли исправить это так легко, по мановению волшебной палочки. Валентин, с которым ему так и не удалось поквитаться лично, мама, убитая подосланным демоном… Люку действительно не за что было любить Институт и помогать им.

— Решай сам, — в конце концов, просто сказал он и повернулся на голос — кто-то позвал его с улицы.

Клэри скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно шагнула в тень: порой, в подобных экстренных ситуациях, она забывала, что примитивные не видели её благодаря рунам. Джейс же спокойно остался стоять, хищно наблюдая за приближавшейся к ним девушкой.

— Это Олли, моя напарница, — вполголоса пробормотал Люк. — Надеюсь, она не успела заметить ничего компрометирующего. В прошлый раз Рафаэлю пришлось применить к ней инканто, потому что она подобралась слишком близко и начала спрашивать про оборотней. — Олли! — произнёс он уже громче. — Есть новости?

Вроде бы та смотрела только на Люка, но в какой-то момент Клэри показалось, что и её с Джейсом эта полицейская каким-то невероятным образом тоже заметила. Возможно, на фоне всего увиденного у Клэри просто разыгралось воображение, скорее всего, да, так и было, однако ощущение, что девушка слишком уж быстро отвела от неё взгляд, будто боясь быть застуканной.

— Ты выглядишь недовольней обычного, Люк.

— А я должен радоваться? Девятнадцать человек убито.

— Двадцать три, — поправила его та, и Люк посерел ещё больше. — Только что закончили обыскивать подвал, там нашли ещё четверых.

— Они, как и прочие жертвы, умерли моментально и без видимых на то причин?

— Именно. Если только у них всех не наступил в таком возрасте синдром внезапной младенческой смерти. Понимаю, ужасная трагедия, — однако выглядела эта девушка не очень-то расстроенной случившимся, — но лично я всё-таки рада, что когда это дело прогремит на всю страну по NBC, а оно точно прогремит, париться с ним будут федералы.

Люк испустил такой тяжёлый вздох, кто Клэри стало его жаль.

— Будь я твоим начальником, а не напарником, Олли, ты бы у меня давно уже схлопотала выговор.

— Ты спросил, я ответила, ничего такого. К тому же, федералы всё равно уже задержали подозреваемого.

— Подозреваемого? — Люк переспросил с таким недоверием, что напарница удивлённо поинтересовалась, что его смутило.

— Это же ФБР, — добавила она, словно сама аббревиатура обладала чудесной магической силой. — С их бюджетом и оснащением они в два счёта раскрывали дела и похлеще, чем наша мини Джорджтаунская секта самоубийц.

Клэри обратила было вопросительный взгляд на Джейса, но тот неотрывно смотрел на полицейскую со сдержанной смесью недоумения и неприятия. Конечно, большей части примитивных и в голову не придёт объяснять масштабные трагедии происками потусторонних сил, потому-то, когда именно они были повинны, видеть иное отношение было странно. А безапелляционность, с которой эта Олли доказывала, что дело почти раскрыто, не оставляла сомнений: примитивные собирались разобраться с этой трагедией как можно скорее, так что вся ответственность и надежда на поимку убийцы лежала только на нефилимах.

— … но в этом случае преступник оказался либо ужасно туп, либо он был под наркотиками, потому что далеко не ушёл и его взяли по горячим следам, его же собственным.

— И… — замешательство Люка стало таким явным, что Клэри содрогнулась от ярости и возмущения. Кого там арестовали полицейские? Пусть даже это будет тот мерзавец, что принимал тут кровавые ванны, он всё равно не мог убить тут всех. Убийца демон, а не человек. — И как давно его задержали.

— С минут с пятнадцать уже точно, а что? Я, кстати, именно поэтому за тобой и пошла: спросить, чего ты тут прячешься, если убийца пойман. Вроде бы ты должен был видеть, как этого ублюдка сажали в машину. — Она наклонила голову, придирчиво рассматривая Люка, запоминая его реакцию на свои слова. Хотя нет, Клэри всё воображала себе, никак не могла успокоиться после увиденного. — Можно сворачиваться, зачем тратить время, федералы всё равно и дело забрали, и подозреваемого. Вот, взгляни, — вытащив телефон, она показала Люку какое-то фото на экране. — Этот малый точно или наркоман, или псих. Его так и нашли на улице всего в крови.

Всего на мгновение Люк выдал себя: его глаза расширились, в зрачках нечеловеческим огнём полыхнула злоба, а верхняя губа взметнулась вверх в жестоком оскале, но Клэри хватило этого, чтобы понять — узнал. Это был кто-то, кого Люк знал и кого ненавидел. Наверное, кого они все ненавидели. Почти не дыша, Клэри зашла им с Олли за спину, заглянула в телефон и едва не закричала.

С экрана на неё смотрел грязный и окровавленный, но несомненно живой Себастьян.

***

Угадав скорое появление гостя, он движением руки лениво убрал с иллюзорного стекла, занимавшего собой всю стену, изображение Нью-Йорка. Всё в этом пространстве, дворце в самом сердце Ада, было в разной степени иллюзией: чего-то можно было коснуться, на что-то — только смотреть, и лишь портал в Нью-Йорк в стекле, которое по желанию Принца то проявлялось, то исчезало, был настоящим. Удивительно, но Всадники, особенно самый старший и глупый из них, Раздор, до сих пор верили, что единственным местом, откуда можно было наблюдать за Землёй, оставалось Чистилище. Принц не собирался разубеждать их, учитывая, что он планировал немного, совсем немного вмешаться в затеянное для людей испытание.

Кроваво-алое полотнище-стена возле окна, за которым шла опостылевшая гроза, зарябило, и через пару секунд поначалу невидимый силуэт пришедшего демона соткался уже окончательно. Перед Принцем Ада оказался высокий и смуглокожий человек в ядовито-белом костюме; мелькнувшие было в его глазах раздражение и растерянность быстро сменились смирением, и он преклонил колено, низко опустив увенчанную колючим венцом голову.

— Вы звали меня, владыка.

— Ты поразительно догадлив, Асмодей. Да, звал. Хотел узнать, как обстоят дела в Идрисе, этой, так называемой, земле белокрылых. Всё ли успешно в нашем предприятии?

Защита единственного города, находившегося в Идрисе, увы, была ещё слишком крепка, и даже Асмодей не мог пройти магические чары Стеклянных башен Аликанте. Хорошо, что их цель с недавних пор большую часть времени стала проводить вне стен священного города: это сделало её лёгкой добычей, потому что магические щиты Институтов ставили всегда одни посредственности.

— Она уверилась, что с ней говорил сам ангел Разиэль.

— Это прекрасно.

— И, насколько я понял, уже предпринимает первые шаги.

— Насколько ты понял? — переспросил Принц, пригвождая его взглядом к месту. На клетчатом чёрно-белом полу коленнопреклонный Асмодей смотрелся достаточно впечатляюще и одновременно унизительно, чтобы Принц удовлетворился этим зрелищем. — Или точно, Асмодей? Ты ведь осознаёшь, что я, твой владыка, сильно рискую, используя имя ангела? Мне нужен результат: чтобы эта женщина-хаос разделила наших замечательных нефилимов и создала благодатную почву для пробуждения Всадников. Неважно, насколько безумной она при этом станет.

Право, он не счёл нужным запоминать её имя. Что толку — знать имя жертвы, которую, так или иначе, они потом пустят в расход? Главным было то, что она обладала многими нужными связями и была близка к смертным воплощениям сразу двух Всадников, нет, трёх. Ну разве мог Принц пройти мимо неё, узнав, что ангелы поручили Всадникам Апокалипсиса испытать человечество? Тем более, что по удивительному стечению обстоятельств все их ипостаси родились сумеречными охотниками и жили в Нью-Йорке.

— Сейчас она находится под защитой Аликанте, но перед возвращением туда она отправила своих людей в Институт Нью-Йорка. Её настрой во время нашего последнего разговора не оставлял сомнений, что она пойдёт до конца, — после долгого молчания, подбирая слова, осторожно ответил Асмодей и тут же замолчал, ожидая кары.

— Хорошо. Будем считать, ты уговорил меня поверить, что всё под контролем. Помни, Асмодей, — Принц улыбнулся, и хотя на лице демона не дрогнул ни один мускул, он заметно занервничал, — какая на тебе лежит ответственность. Для этой сумеречной охотницы ты — сам ангел Разиэль, и она должна делать всё, как я тебе приказал.

— Да, владыка. Будет исполнено, владыка.

В том, что теперь он будет из кожи вон лезть, сомневаться не приходилось. Асмодей прекрасно знал, что при расправе Принц не пощадил бы никого, и Азазель, изгнанный в самый нижний круг Ада в вечную ссылку, был тому самым свежим примером.

— Но позвал я тебя не только за этим. Есть поручение в мире живых, которое нужно исполнить. — Тот ощутимо дёрнулся. — Не бойся, оно не связано с твоим дражайшим отпрыском. Пока.

Наконец отведя глаза от покорно ожидавшего своей участи демона, он материализовал из потайного кармана пузырёк из дымчато-тёмного стекла. Он был не больше пары дюймов в высоту, а вместо напитка внутри витало похожее на скопление щупалец нечто — сгусток дыма, на первый взгляд, безвредного. На первый взгляд, дыма.

Чтобы заполучить эту склянку с её драгоценнейшим содержимым пришлось вновь выбираться в Чистилище да так, чтобы до чёртиков правильный Раздор ничего не заметил. Глупышку Мор обвести вокруг пальца было легко, равно как и умыкнуть из её коллекции этот «аромат»: наверное, даже если бы она застукала его, всё равно бы смолчала, ведь Принц всего-то помогал её скорейшему воплощению в мире живых.

— Возьми это. — Асмодей с нечеловеческой реакцией наклонился вперёд, чтобы поймать брошенный флакон. — У нефилимов — это не благодаря твоей работе с той охотницей, — намечается кое-что интересное. Я хочу, чтобы ты сопровождал в Нью-Йорке одну девушку какое-то время. Убивать и калечить не нужно, приносить мне её душу — тоже, — он усмехнулся, увидев, как вытянулось от недоумения лицо демона. — Всего лишь окатить содержимым этого пузырька, а отрава, которая распространится из него, приведёт на землю, в тело этой юной охотницы, одно очень интересное и могущественное создание. Не будем говорить имён. Хоть мы и в своих владениях, у Всадников Апокалипсиса весьма длинные уши.

Посмотрев на бутылёк в своей руке, Асмодей сжал его в кулак и поднялся с колен.

— Ну и второе задание, — добавил Принц уже серьёзнее: — На земле сейчас Смерть, и волей случая он оказался в совершенно неподходящем месте для Всадника. Освободишь его, передашь мою просьбу о сотрудничестве и спрячешь где-нибудь. Можете обратиться к тому народцу, с которым при жизни сотрудничало его воплощение, — тут всё на твоё усмотрение. Заодно обсудите, что он сделал с Лилит и куда отправил. А теперь иди.

Однако тот не сдвинулся с места.

— Прости меня, отец мой, — начал Асмодей, сделав глубокий вдох, и Принц вопросительно приподнял брови. Прошло много, очень много веков с тех пор, как его в последний раз называли так. Обычно Асмодей считал себя лишь его генералом или слугой и почти никогда — его кровью, получившей от него же свою силу. — Но в чём смысл этих твоих заданий? Если с женщиной из рода нефилимов он был ясен мне с самого начала, то сейчас покрыт мраком.

— В том, дитя, что один обязанный мне Всадник Апокалипсиса — это хорошо, но мало. Ты ведь сам прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу просто так покинуть Ад и спуститься на Землю, то есть, и повлиять на пришествие Апокалипсиса. Но и смиренно ждать я тоже не могу, если вижу все способы и шансы его приблизить. Ты, Асмодей, укроешь мне одного Всадника, который уже пробудился, и поможешь воплотить на Земле второго благодаря вот этому, — он указал на пузырёк в руке демона, и тот, похоже, наконец сообразив, уставился на собственную ладонь. — А там подтянутся и остальные, если наш Разиэль, — Принц сделал особенное ударение на это имя, — сделает всё как нужно.

Асмодей открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, однако смолчал, только почтительно склонил голову, а затем исчез, растворившись в воздухе. Принц же ещё долго стоял и задумчиво смотрел на слабую рябь ткани у окна. Он прекрасно понимал, о чём тот хотел спросить и не решился: не идут ли они против мнения ангелов. Разумеется, так оно и было, но, в конце концов, если его ухищрения докажут ничтожность человечества и приведут к Апокалипсису, будет ли кто-нибудь выяснять, а вмешивался ли он вообще?. Ангелы хотели испытать людей — так он покажет смертных во всей их красе.


	5. Глава 4

— Поверить не могу, что мы это делаем!

Изабель, что ей было совершенно несвойственно, повторяла эти слова едва ли не каждые несколько минут. Клэри вроде бы ничего не имела против, но, честно, её уже начинало подбрасывать, когда та в очередной раз заводила свою шарманку. Никогда прежде Изабель не была такой трусихой, почему её сейчас так переклинило?

— Из, ты что, не понимаешь, что у нас нет другого выхода и времени, чтобы его придумать?! Себастьян же жив! 

Ангел, Себастьян каким-то образом выжил, убил множество примитивных и, самое ужасное, оказался в руках примитивной полиции. В руках ФБР! Клэри не знала, что и думать, что им теперь делать. Даже сам Разиэль не смог бы сказать, что полицейские и агенты могут узнать от Себастьяна о сумеречном мире. Им даже не требуется заставлять его говорить: возьмут анализ крови и!..

— Сумеречный мир ещё никогда не был так близок к тому, чтобы о нём узнали примитивные, — осадил Изабель Джейс. — Если мы позволим этому случиться, настанет хаос.

Ей казалось, что хаос наступил уже тогда, когда она увидела фото Себастьяна. Её обуяли растерянность и ужас, лишившие голоса и дыхания. Джонатан-Себастьян, её родной брат, был монстром во плоти человека, но с кровью, жестокостью и жаждой убийства демона, и всё же он был смертен. Как он смог вернуться в их мир? Клэри ведь просила Разиэля вернуть ей только Джейса.

Жалкая надежда, что это какая-то ошибка, ни на секунду не задержалась в её сознании. Потому-то Клэри горячо поддержала Джейса.

— Выхода у нас нет! — выпалила она, не дав ему закончить. — Мы не должны позволить, чтобы Себастьян сказал что-либо примитивным. Мы выкрадем его.

Так что теперь они втроём кружили по крыше главного полицейского управления Нью-Йорка, ища способы проникнуть внутрь. Скрестив руки на груди, Изабель перешла поближе к Джейсу. Тот же осторожно передвигался по самому краю, свешиваясь вниз и заглядывая поочерёдно в окна. Люк смог узнать для них лишь то, что Себастьяна привезли сюда для допроса, но где именно среди множества кабинетов и камер этого трёхэтажного здания его следовало искать?

— Ты ведь сообщил в Идрис?

— Из, — Джейс повернул к ней бледное, с дико сверкавшими глазами лицо, — ты спрашиваешь это уже не в первый раз. Неужели сама не видишь, что у нас нет времени на формальности?

— Клэйв должен будет носить нас на руках за то, что мы ликвидируем угрозу, — поспешно добавила Клэри, представив, что из Аликанте им придёт приказ ничего не предпринимать, а ждать подкрепления. Да за это время Себастьян сам сто раз успеет сбежать. — Не уподобляйся Люку.

Однако та как будто этого не услышала, потому что через пару минут поинтересовалась, звонил ли Джейс Алеку и возвращаются ли они с Магнусом.

— Сказал же — у нас нет на это времени! — отчеканил Джейс и отвернулся так резко, что ясно было: в последний момент удержал на языке просьбу заткнуться, — но Изабель всё поняла без слов. И правильно, им надо найти Себастьяна, а что Клэйв, что Алек одинаково их затормозят. — Так, — поднявшись на ноги, Джейс вытащил стило и быстро вывел на запястье руну поиска, подумал немного, вслушиваясь в ощущения, и чертыхнулся. — Отсюда ничего не видно, а руна не реагирует на него. Теперь понятно, почему Кайли с парнями вернулись с пустыми руками.

— Что будем делать?

Клэри вновь ощутила плотный комок, подобравшийся к горлу, который в любой момент готов был перехватить дыхание. Ощущение было сродни тому, когда знаешь об убийце в соседней комнате и крадёшься к выходу, боясь, что в следующую секунду пистолет упрётся тебе в затылок. Что, если Джейс всё-таки скажет им отступить? Или решит, что момент упущен, и они опоздали? Когда Клэри только предложила вылазку, он не проронил ни слова, лишь напряжённо размышлял всю дорогу до главного полицейского управления. И вот они на крыше, продуваемые мерзким ноябрьским ветром, чуть ли не на всеобщем обозрении: перед зданием располагалась большая, забитая машинами парковка — да и прохожих вокруг, несмотря на то, что день уже был близок к вечеру, было совсем немало. Внизу — целых три этажа бетонной коробки, спасибо, что без пристроек и ответвлений, и этого хватит: наверняка внутри полно металлических дверей с электронными замками. Понятно, риск есть и серьёзный, но либо они подвергнут опасности себя, либо всех нефилимов и все народы нижнего мира. Клэри могла ошибаться, но ей казалось, что решение очевидно.

Коротко посмотрев на неё, Джейс наконец произнёс:

— Зайдём внутрь. Будем искать наобум, раз иначе не получается. Для примитивных мы всё равно словно не существуем, их камеры наблюдения тоже не смогут нас засечь.

На другой стороне здания, смотревшей на Манхэттенский мост, ему посчастливилось найти приоткрытое, несмотря на холодную погоду и заморозки, окно. Изловчившись и с помощью руны через него можно было попасть внутрь, что Джейс и собирался сделать; Клэри рванула было за ним, на ходу нанося на руку руну ловкости, когда Изабель мрачно, с нажимом, заметила:

— Мы пытаемся проникнуть в главное полицейское управление Нью-Йорка. Меня одну тут что-то смущает?

— Знаешь, я тоже не в восторге, но сейчас не тот момент, чтобы сомневаться! Или мы вытащим этого ублюдка, или он расскажет всё ФБР, и тогда уже Клэйву и Алеку всё равно будет, вмешались мы с их разрешения или нет, — после такой яростной тирады Джейс с присвистом выдохнул, как будто она стала неожиданностью для него самого. — Потому что тогда нас будет ждать, скорее всего, война. Так ты с нами или нет, Изабель?

То, что Изабель колебалась, старалась задержать их и якобы образумить, неприятно поразило Клэри. Ведь та же была их верной подругой, они столько всего прошли вместе, столько было критических ситуаций, когда Изабель действовала, не сомневаясь, но тут… на неё как будто набросили поводья и держали, как порывавшуюся сбежать лошадь. С чего вдруг она стала так оглядываться на закон и разрешения? Ещё немного промедления, и скоро, может, разрешать будет некому…

Клэри поймала себя на мысли, что пара минут задержки, и она бросится искать Себастьяна в одиночку. В здании полно полицейских? Пусть. У неё нет чёткого плана, как действовать внутри? Как вывести Себастьяна, если его руны больше не действуют и примитивные видят его так же чётко, как и самих себя? Да ради Ангела! Клэри просто не могла позволить своему брать убить ещё кого-нибудь. Достаточно зла принёс Себастьян в этот мир, и если это означало, что им для самозащиты придётся вновь убить его, что же, Клэри сделает это, не задумываясь.

— Слушай, если уж ты так хочешь, — внезапно рассвирепев, выплюнул Джейс, — то это мой приказ, как главы Института. Если что — я и отвечу.

— Только ты не глава Института, Джейс! А Алек бы трижды подумал. Ты представляешь, что будет, если поймают ещё и нас?

— Из, ты с нами или нет? — перебила её Клэри, ступив на самый бортик крыши. — Мы же всё равно это сделаем, с тобой или без тебя. Просто подумай, что станет с сумеречным миром, с твоими родителями и Максом, если примитивные узнают о них? Вряд ли просто оставят в покое.

Что именно подействовало: слова или голос на грани срыва, Клэри не знала и знать не хотела. Хватило уже того, что её верная боевая подруга вздумала вставлять им палки в колёса в такой смертельно опасной ситуации. Она не могла перестать думать об этом, пока они, балансируя (руна ловкости не особо спасала), спускались по выступам на стене и подоконникам к чуть ли не единственному открытому окну во всём здании. У Клэри кружилась голова от высоты, от проклятого ветра, никак не утихавшего и грозившего оторвать её от шаткой опоры и швырнуть вниз, в конце концов, от шума оживлённой улицы практически под ногами! А она всё возвращалась мыслями к этой трусости Изабель и крепче сжимала зубы, бесполезно стараясь успокоиться. С каждым часом этого сумасшедшего дня становилось только хуже: кошмар с утра, жуткое массовое убийство, возвращение Себастьяна, ещё и Иззи!

— Тихо, — вдруг одними губами выдохнул Джейс, когда до их цели оставалось всего ничего.

Зависшая между двумя окнами, ногами на разных подоконниках, Клэри замерла, боясь пошевелиться. Её уставшие и немилосердно болевшие пальцы соскальзывали с едва выступавшего кирпича, а безопасное место маячило очень уж близко, чтобы мозг расслабился… и этого хватило, чтобы звуки движения внизу и людских голосов, ворвались ей в уши, заставив окаменеть.

Внутри комнаты, до того казавшейся пустой, зажёгся свет. Трепеща всем телом, чудом продолжая держаться, Клэри наблюдала, как неспешно зашедший в кабинет сотрудник занял место за рабочим столом и принялся изучать почту. Она считала секунды в уме, представляя, что вот-вот этот человек поднимется и просто закроет окно, из которого ему наверняка дуло в шею, а они так и останутся висеть на этой чёртовой стене. Почему Джейс медлил? Из-за него Клэри с Изабель не могли двинуться дальше.

Наконец сдавшись перед её умоляющим шёпотом, тот осторожно, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, попытался пробраться внутрь. Расстояние между приоткрытой форточкой и подоконником вроде было достаточным для него, но всё равно Клэри закрыла глаза и сжала зубы, когда на пол с грохотом и звоном рухнула одна из рамок-наград, стоявших на окне.

Послышался шум отодвигаемого стула, сдавленные ругательства, — распахнув глаза, Клэри заставила себя пролезть в окно уже потому, что держалась из последних сил. Ей резко стало наплевать на то, что в кабинете Джейс после короткой борьбы вырубил пришедшего мужчину и теперь волок его к массивному шкафу, чтобы спрятать.

— Нас учили убивать демонов, — немного потерянно пояснил он, хотя Клэри и не думала ничего спрашивать, — а не как отправлять в нокаут людей.

— Придётся научиться, — резко отозвалась Изабель, спрыгнув на пол, таким тоном, что её следующими словами должны были стать «Ну я же говорила». — Скоро конец рабочего дня, но в основном-то все на местах. В здании полно людей, Джейс. Ты ведь сам сказал — у нас нет выбора.

***

— Невероятно. Я видела, конечно, многие странности в Нью-Йорке, но Люк всегда находил им нормальное объяснение, даже когда я видела волков в городе. Но то, что случилось сегодня…

— Вам не стоит сомневаться, сержант Доусон. Вы поступили именно так, как должен был поступить офицер, думающий о благе своей страны, а монстры, с которыми мы имеем дело и к которым относится детектив Гэрроуэй, — самый страшный враг для граждан Америки.

Сидевшая напротив массивного стола, прямо перед ним, сержант Олли Доусон закивала с горячечностью кадета, только-только закончившего Академию, и Джеймс ободряюще улыбнулся ей. У него не было никакого желания погружаться в мотивацию этой девушки и разбираться, почему именно та начала помогать ему; главным было то, что офицер Доусон и так уже видела достаточно. Всего лишь связав воедино её обрывочные воспоминания, Джеймс получил, похоже, настолько восторженно-преданного помощника, которого и не рассчитывал обнаружить. Обычно полиция и другие агенты относились к его словам скептически, отказывались верить, некоторые не пускали даже за заградительную ленту, и, направляясь к месту происшествия на Хьюстон-стрит, Джеймс уверен был, что местные оперативники встретят его так же, как и остальные, но встретил Олли Доусон и как нельзя вовремя. Для того, чтобы продолжать расследование, ему требовались дополнительные силы.

— Простите.

Бывшая такой смелой, собранной и готовой идти до конца всего пару часов назад девушка теперь мотала головой и всё повторяла и переспрашивала, не в силах смириться с увиденным. В какой-то мере Джеймс понимал её, но, с другой стороны, ненавидел за то, что ей повезло узнать правду об их мире и существах, населявших его, относительно безвредно. Не увидев ни одного из тех монстров с сияющими клинками над телами своей семьи.

— В голове до сих пор не укладывается.

— Понимаю твоё недоумение. Олли, эти чудовища, которые называют себя сумеречными охотниками, наводнили нашу планету, похоже, уже очень давно. Они прятались и убивали нас не годами, а десятилетиями, если вообще не сотни лет.

Замолчав, он уставился в окно, игнорируя слабое отражение себя самого: изрядно похудевшего, почерневшего лицом, высохшего, в строгом костюме, который куплен был всего несколько месяцев назад, а уже стал велик. В медленно сгущавшихся сумерках город жил, по-прежнему бурля так, словно это его последний день. Джеймс мог сколько угодно вглядываться в то, что творилось снаружи, и не увидеть ни одного из тех, кто уничтожил его, навсегда изменил его жизнь. С тех пор, как это случилось, он многое узнал про этих созданий: они люди, но не такие, как все, большей частью невидимы и покрыты с головы до пят странными татуировками — эти знаки не принадлежали ни к одному известному языку, религии или даже секте. Они одевались в кожу и военную обувь — если и удавалось найти какие-то отпечатки там, где должны были быть сумеречные охотники, то почти всегда это были армейские ботинки. Всегда ходили с оружием, но не с пистолетами, а с мечами или, редко, с традиционным (даже не блочным) луком. Мужчины сумеречных охотников были сплошь сильны и физически развиты выше среднего, женщины тоже, и даже без своей невероятной невидимости были попросту неуловимы — за несколько лет преследований Джеймс так и не смог подобраться близко ни к одному из них. Довольствовался лишь рассказами, пересудами, слухами в соцсетях, а если где-то и случалось убийство, по всем признакам походившее на их работу, то всё равно отставал на шаг… Но это закончилось. Высшие силы, в конце концов, начали благоволить к нему после всего пережитого, когда никто в бюро не воспринимал его всерьёз, а попытки открыть им глаза объясняли семейной трагедией, с которой Джеймс не мог справиться. Не верилось, что всё это в прошлом. О сегодняшнем массовом убийстве должны заговорить повсюду: на телевидении, в соцсетях, на улице — а когда Джеймс раскроет это дело, все вокруг наконец убедятся, что слова Джеймса Уотсона — не бред и не порождение помешавшегося от боли сознания.

Благодаря же пойманному сегодня убийце у него впервые появился шанс подобраться к логову этих монстров. Новая раса или секта — должно же у сумеречных охотников быть место, где он собираются. У всех насекомых оно есть. А то, что арестованный парень относился именно к ним, у Джеймса не оставалось никаких сомнений. Донельзя странная внешность: непроницаемо-чёрные глаза и вздувшиеся, почерневшие, как у трупа, вены вокруг них, образовывавшие жутковатое подобие венецианской маски, соломенные волосы, не сходящая с лица улыбка, рубаха и простые штаны, пропитанные кровью… С самого момента ареста он не проронил ни слова, да что там, особо и убегать-то не пытался, лишь улыбался — хищно и снисходительно. Документов, конечно, при нём не было, и отпечатки пальцев нигде не значились. Поиск по фото тоже ничего не дал: ни паспорта, ни водительских прав, ни студенческой карточки или страховки —— ни одного доказательства, что этот Джон Доу вообще существовал по бумагам. Образцы крови с одежды с его собственной предварительно не совпали, и либо Джеймс имел дело с маньяком-психопатом, либо…

— Мне сложно поверить, что никто к вам не прислушивался, агент Уотсон. Вы ведь предупреждаете всех о смертельной опасности, неужели же никто ни разу не попытался это проверить?

— Вопреки расхожему мнению, Бюро занимается расследованием преступлений, выискивая объективные их причины в реальности. Я был единственным, кто пошёл против этого негласного правила, остальные не решились: боялись лишиться работы.

Доусон смотрела на него со смесью жалости и уважения во взгляде, но Джеймсу было всё равно. После смерти Лоры и маленькой Софи, его девочек, смысла его жизни, он столько раз уже становился объектом чужой жалости, что перестал ощущать её и верить полным сочувствия словам. Сострадание не вернёт его семью и счастье, жестоко оборвавшееся пять лет назад, когда в дом Уотсонов проник сумеречный охотник-убийца.

Осознав, что он снова положил ладонь на нагрудный карман, где прятался медальон с фотографией Лоры с дочерью, Джеймс с усилием отнял руку.

— Но ты права. Нам действительно грозит смертельная опасность от этих сумеречных охотников, но благодаря этому делу, твоей оперативной работе и вообще твоему вмешательству у нас есть отличный шанс наконец обнаружить их и обезвредить. Я очень ценю твою помощь, Олли. Думаю, когда расследование подойдёт к концу, ты встретишь его минимум в статусе агента.

Вскинувшись, та зарделась, пытаясь скрыть своё удовольствие от этого обещания, и Джеймс коротко улыбнулся, ещё раз подтверждая сказанное. Сейчас нужно было прочно завоевать доверие этой девушки, окончательно и бесповоротно завербовать её, а что будет потом… Джеймс знал, что в любом случае найдёт какой-нибудь выход, когда Олли Доусон перестанет быть нужной и придёт время расплачиваться по счетам. Он бы стал работать с любым, кто захотел прислушаться к нему. Не Доусон, так кто-то другой бы сообщил о случившемся преступлении. Не она, так её коллеги бы поделились подозрениями о Люке Гэрроуэе. Не ей, так кому-нибудь ещё Джеймс поручил бы продемонстрировать фото задержанного убийцы Гэрроуэю и получить первые доказательства его связи с сектой сумеречных охотников.

— Знаете, я глазам своим не поверила, когда увидела возле Люка тех двоих, хоть вы и предупреждали. Он ведь был абсолютно один! Что было в той инъекции, что вы мне сделали?

Выказанное доверие, обращение на «ты» наконец развязали ей язык, и, похоже, Доусон собиралась прямо сейчас вывалить всё, что она знала, и это было прекрасно, Джеймс готов был слушать сколько угодно. Свой рассказ о встрече с подозреваемым Гэрроуэем Доусон повторила уже дважды: сначала только ему, а затем, при свидетельстве трёх офицеров, на плёнку, но этого было мало. Джеймс ощущал, что от неожиданности, столкновения с чем-то за гранью реальности, даже такой подготовленный человек мог неосознанно упустить какие-то факты. А он желал знать всё. Любая мелочь, даже самая незначительная, могла привести его к разгадке. Арестованный убийца — уже сам по себе невероятный прорыв, но те двое, которых видела Доусон за Гэрроуэем… Описание одного Джеймс запомнил слишком хорошо: рыжеволосая и зеленоглазая девушка, с правильными чертами лица, без особых примет, ростом больше 5 футов и семи дюймов, стройного, даже спортивного телосложения, в кожаных чёрных штанах и кожаной же куртке. С ней был спутник, парень со светлыми волосами, но его Доусон запомнила плохо — яркая девушка забрала себе всё её внимание. Только услышав об этом, Джеймс с трудом сдержал стон отчаяния. Сумеречный охотник, убивший Лору и Софи, был молодым парнем, Джеймс помнил его лицо, как своё собственное. Вдруг же они столкнулись именно с ним? Молчаливый убийца теоретически мог оказаться и человеком, одурманенным наркотиками, но эта парочка… Она была из сумеречных охотников стопроцентно, и ох, как же Джеймс жалел, что уехал с места преступления слишком рано! Но ему нужно было увезти арестованного, прежде чем полицейские опомнились и отобрали бы себе это дело, узнав, что никакого приказа о направлении Джеймса Уотсона из ФБР не поступало.

— Сыворотка из моей крови. Наука ФБР отрицает саму возможность невидимости, возводя её в один ранг с галлюцинациями, но применительно к сумеречным охотникам — да, она существует, Олли. Я до сих пор не могу объяснить, почему вижу этих сектантов, а другие нет. Возможно, когда-то я подвергся их воздействию, но выжил и не помню этого.

Помолчав немного, Доусон осторожно заметила:

— Инъекция из вашей крови… Тогда я понимаю, почему вы выглядите так болезненно. Не сочтите за грубость и нарушение субординации, сэр.

Ей невдомёк было, что ни внешность, ни одежда, ни собственное здоровье для Джеймса не играли никакой роли, если речь заходила даже о небольшом шажке навстречу к тем монстрам. Со смертью Лоры не для кого стало надевать что-то кроме чёрного официального костюма, а кровопускания… возможно, они и истощили его вместе с горем, но это было неважно. Тело — оно лишь тело, транспорт, а покуда этот транспорт ещё мог работать, остальные его потребности Джеймса не беспокоили.

— Я привык.

— Знаете, я тут кое-что поняла: Люк не в первый раз так странно вёл себя на месте преступления. Раньше я тоже замечала, как он уходил на поиск улик в одиночестве, но было ощущение, что он с кем-то разговаривал. Хотя когда я его спрашивала, он…

Дверь распахнулась настолько быстро и резко, что если бы не ограничитель, наверняка бы грохнулась об стену. Вскочившая с кресла Доусон машинально схватилась за пистолет, но не успела вытащить его из кобуры, когда рассмотрела влетевшего в комнату человека. Эйдан Мун, глава ФБР, уже полностью седой к своим пятидесяти годам, быстрым шагом вышел на середину кабинета; сглотнув, Джеймс обогнул стол ему навстречу и остановился, не в силах сдержать свою растерянность. Мун, который лично подписал приказ об его отстранении и отпуске без содержания, протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия. Уставившись на его подрагивающую ладонь (тремор остался после одиннадцатого сентября — Эйдан Мун был один из тех, кому посчастливилось выжить в атаке на Пентагон), Джеймс не сразу расслышал:

— Я ехал сюда с твёрдым намерением арестовать тебя, Уотсон, за федеральное преступление, но скажу другое: я должен извиниться за то, что считал тебя поехавшим из-за горя психом. Ты меня знаешь, я — человек старой закалки и не верю во всяческие бредни вроде невидимых людей или светящегося оружия. Но сегодняшнее дело заставило меня вспомнить твои слова и прислушаться к ним. — Он опустил глаза на свою руку, которую Джеймс так и не пожал, и уже сам крепко стиснул его ладонь, потряс, что было сил. — Можно не дожидаться анализов: тот, кого вы задержали, явно не обычный человек. Твоё отстранение… 

— Что? — попыталась вмешаться потерянная Доусон, и Джеймс с досадой посмотрел на неё. — Разве вы не действующий агент?

— С этой минуты закончено. Ты снова полноправный член Бюро, Джеймс, поздравляю, — и с немного виноватой улыбкой Мун похлопал его по плечу.

Джеймс заставил себя искривить губы в довольной гримасе. Действующий он агент или нет — это формальность. Отсутствие значка никогда не мешало ему вести своё расследование, хотя оно было и труднее, и затратнее финансово — с расходами он не считался. Однако официальная поддержка руководства означала… означала, что у него развязаны руки. Все ресурсы Бюро вновь в его распоряжении. На мгновение Джеймс прикрыл глаза, и перед ним встала Лора, ещё чудно и счастливо улыбавшаяся, со спящей Софи на руках. В груди заклокотало болью и яростью, ничуть не притупившимися за годы безуспешных преследований, однако ложась спать этой ночью, Джеймс мог наконец прошептать Лоре на небеса, что осталось немного, и скоро он отомстит за их гибель.

Осведомившись, что за девушка находилась в кабинете, Мун выслушал короткий доклад и, крякнув, что-то бормоча себе под нос, занял место Джеймса за столом. Доусон наблюдала за его действиями широко распахнутыми глазами, всё порываясь спросить, что происходит, но стушевалась окончательно, едва Мун заговорил, рассказывая, что ему удалось выяснить за короткий промежуток перелёта из Вашингтона в Нью-Йорк. Её брови то и дело взлетали до линии волос от изумления; Джейс, возможно, выглядел бы также, если бы пятилетнее расследование не научило его: в мире, где существуют сумеречные охотники, есть место любым невозможным вещам.

— Этого парня, которого задержали сегодня, вечером переправим в федеральную тюрьму. Любое упоминание о нём должно быть засекречено: ни в СМИ, ни в сети, даже в разговоре запрещаю произносить, что мы кого-то арестовали. Сдаётся мне, Джеймс, — внимательно глядя, Мун вытащил из кармана пиджака смартфон, что-то включил и протянул ему аппарат. — Секта сумеречных охотников, как ты её называешь, имеет самое прямое отношение и к вашему Джону Доу, и к тому, что случилось сегодня в Церкви явления Талто. Это анализ крови, экспресс-тест, который смогли сделать мои ребята из взятых вами образцов.

Жадно вцепившись в мобильный, Джеймс спешно проглатывал одну за другой строчки отчёта, отличавшихся от привычных сухих заключений невероятным количеством восклицательных знаков. В крови задержанного — возраст ориентировочно двадцать пять лет, плотное, мускулистое телосложение — обнаружили невообразимую смесь из различных соединений серы и других веществ, которые не удалось установить при экспресс-тесте. Равно как и его группу крови.

— Ты понимаешь это, Джеймс? Ладно, серу я мог бы списать на вредное производство, только мальчишка слишком юн и выглядит, за исключением омертвевшей кожи на лице, вполне здорово. Но группа крови, постоянно меняющаяся, неизвестные соединения в его крови — поправь меня, если я неправ, но разве не такой же состав определили в крови тех, кто проник в твой дом? Джеймс?

Кажется, он должен был ответить «да», но слова застряли в горле, и он лишь отчаянней сжал в руке телефон. Мун сказал, что делали анализы крови убийцы его жены и дочери? Но разве они не пропали в лаборатории? Господи, Джеймс же столько лет бился, искал истину, караулил лаборантов, которые все, как один, твердили, что ничего не получали на экспертизу! Значит, анализ всё-таки был сделан, а потом кем-то надёжно спрятан. Уж не самим Муном ли?

— Джеймс, у тебя руки дрожат. Позволь-ка мне.

Не сопротивляясь, Джеймс отдал ему телефон и наконец смог разлепить пересохшие губы, чтобы спросить:

— Так анализы крови не пропали?

— Результаты, которые мы получили тогда, не были похожи ни на что, что мы когда-либо видели. Лаборатория признала образцы испорченными, но да, всё сводки были сохранены. Когда я увидел экспресс-тест, то вспомнил о них и не ошибся.

— С этого момента я лично возглавляю дело. Расскажите мне всё, что вам удалось установить по Церкви явления Талто и по секте…

— Сумеречных охотников. Иногда они называют себя нефилимами.

— Нефилимами? — переспросив, нахмурился тот. — Нефилимы, нефилим… Исполины, те, кто приводит других к падению, нефилимы… Похоже, среди них нашёлся один грамотей, знающий Ветхий Завет, раз уже они выбрали себе подобное имя. Но мы ещё выясним, кто на самом деле эти сумеречные охотники-нефилимы. Сержант? — обратился Мун к покорно молчавшей Доусон, и та вскинулась с готовностью служебной собаки, ожидавшей приказа.

— Доусон, сэр. Олли Доусон.

— Сержант Доусон, вы, конечно, отправитесь с нами. Пожалуй, самое время переговорить с нашим неизвестным Джоном Доу. Скажите мне, вокруг глаз — это действительно не маска и не краска, а кровеносные сосуды?

— Когда его привезли сюда, сэр, то пытались отмыть от крови после фотографирования. Но если от крови избавиться удалось, то отметины так и остались. Парамедики, осматривавшие его возле Церкви Талто, предположили, что это какая-то хитроумная татуировка, однако при ближайшем рассмотрении видны все сосуды.

— Занятно, очень занятно. И что же, за всё это время он так и не проронил ни слова?

Джеймс и сам не заметил, каким образом Мун и Доусон переключились на диалог друг с другом. К допросной он следовал за ними, погружённый в собственные мысли, отмечая, как с каждым шагом, что они приближались к убийце, всё сильней и громче колотилось сердце. Пять лет с той жуткой ночи, разделившей его жизнь на до и после. Пять лет с того момента, как Джеймс увидел над безжизненным телом супруги, единственной женщины, которую он по-настоящему любил, парня в кожаных доспехах и с сияющим мечом. Все эти годы Джеймс гонялся за сумеречными охотниками, но так и не сумел схватить ни одного из них, довольствуясь лишь косвенными уликами, тем, что удавалось узнать даже путём шантажа и подкупа. Однако благодаря тому монстру, что был заперт в камере этого здания, Джеймс впервые мог подобраться к своим врагам настолько близко, что, казалось, достаточно протянуть руку и он схватит одного из них за горло.

Когда Джеймс увидел сегодняшнего убийцу своими глазами, он привалился к борту полицейского автомобиля абсолютно без сил. В ночь убийства Лоры и Софи было полнолуние, в доме не горел свет, и Джеймс, когда пришёл в себя после удара по затылку, мельком успел рассмотреть нападавшего в отсветах его же оружия. Несколько секунд в полном мраке и перекошенное лицо человека, которого он никогда не забудет. Повинуясь безумной надежде, Джеймс ожидал узнать его в окровавленном палаче из Церкви Талто, хотя понимал, что сумеречных охотников — десятки, сотни, и шанс, что именно этот человек когда-то вторгся в дом семьи Уотсонов, меньше мизерного. Невозможно, но поняв свою ошибку, Джеймс, кажется, почувствовал эйфорию. Так ощущает себя человек, услышавший от врача, что смертельная болезнь отступила если не навсегда, то на очень долгое время. С такими слезами счастья отчаянно рыдает мать, обнимая найденного ребёнка, которого искали несколько часов. Одна часть его души желала наконец-то добиться правды, взглянуть в глаза убийце своих девочек, а в следующий момент свернуть ему шею, но другая… другая понимала, что затем и ему самому жить станет не за чем.

Нет, Джеймс предполагал, верил, что псих под наркотой, лежавший в гробу с человеческой кровью словно в ванне, — один из этой проклятой секты, однако осознания, что вот-вот сумеречные охотники начнут раскрывать свои секреты, начав путь к своему падению, не было. Никто из полицейских так и не сумел разговорить безмолвного убийцу, но Джеймс чувствовал: с ним больной ублюдок молчать не будет. И не просто заговорит, а расскажет всё: кто они, эти сумеречные охотники, как живут и чем, промышляют среди ни в чём не повинных людей… и за что пять лет назад один из них лишил жизни молодую мать и маленького ребёнка.

Втроём они только успели выйти с лестницы на нужном этаже, и Мун приложил карточку доступа к считывателю, когда внезапно погас свет.

— Это ещё что? — недоумённо выдохнула Доусон, а в следующий момент из соседнего коридора послышалась ругань, а затем вскрик и шум борьбы.

Окончилось всё выстрелами, и Джеймс, выхватив оружие из кобуры, толкнул Муна в сторону и рванулся навстречу стрельбе.

Это было даже лучше, чем он мог ожидать. Сумеречные охотники не смогли бросить своего, они пришли за ним!

***

Это было форменное безумие, и Изабель знала, что этим всё и закончится, задолго до того, как поняла, что Джейс согласился вломиться к полиции без чёткого плана. Подумаешь, непонятно, как именно они зайдут в здание, и как выведут из него Себастьяна! Главное же, что Клэри сказала: это из-за неё Джейс согласился, точно.

Когда погас свет, она сначала решила, что это дело рук кого-то из её друзей, чтобы под покровом темноты было проще выкрасть их цель, но те стояли рядом и так же непонимающе вертели головами, как и она сама. Только тогда Изабель стало ясно: Себастьян решил выбираться и не собирался осторожничать. Её накрыло опасением, тревогой и страхом, неприятными и ненужными сумеречному охотнику, но неизменно появлявшимися всякий раз, когда ненавистный сын Валентина, детище нефилима с кровью демона в жилах, оказывался рядом. Изабель не знала, откуда взялось это предчувствие, только оно её ни разу ещё не обманывало.

Едва привыкнув к темноте — не ожидая ничего подобного, они не наносили себе руны ночного зрения, — Изабель отшатнулась и врезалась спиной в массивную дверь. открывшийся из-за отключения электричества замок заставил её распахнуться, и Изабель спиной вперёд влетела в чей-то кабинет и врезалась в стол. Стон боли пришлось подавить в зародыше: руны скрывали её от глаз примитивных, но звуки глушили не все. Повезло, что конкретно эта комната оказалась пустой, но, поднявшись и наведя руну ночного зрения, Изабель с пугающей уверенностью поняла: в лучшем случае их ждёт ужас. Вряд ли полицейские, зная, что сегодня к ним привезли маньяка-убийцу, решат, что отключившийся свет — просто авария на линии.

— Проходим быстро и молча, — прошептал Джеймс, показавшись в дверном проёме.

— Но что делать, если у нас не получится его выкрасть? — всё же спросила Изабель, хотя понимала, что поздно останавливать это безрассудство.

— Тогда придётся его прикончить, — сурово припечатал тот, полуобернувшись, и бесстрашно ринулся в темноту. Чуть подождав, Клэри отправилась за ним, и Изабель осталась одна.

Под потолком рвано взвыла, но тут же замолчала сирена, следом что-то оглушительно грохнуло. Чьё-то тело, пролетев, грузно шлёпнулось на пол прямо возле кабинета, из которого собиралась выйти Изабель. Замерев, она уставилась на тёмное пятно, стремительно расползавшееся под неподвижно лежавшим человеком, когда неожиданно поняла, что не может сдвинуться с места. О, Ангел! О, Ангел, Ангел, Ангел! Затея Джейса с Клэри однозначно должна была закончиться плохо, но никак не убийством примитивных! Тем более, из-за Себастьяна!

— Брайан? Чёрт, Брайан! Прости, я не… не понял, что это ты! — завопил кто-то очень близко, и другой мужчина рухнул возле тела на колени, почти перегородив Изабель единственный путь на свободу. — Кто-нибудь, вызовите скорую, срочно! Я случайно подстрелил Брайана!

Слава… Господи… это сделали не Джейс и не Клэри. Узнав, как жестоко та одолела в схватке собственного отца, Изабель не понимала уже, что ожидать от подруги, что скрывалось за милой рыжеволосой девушкой, совсем недавно узнавшей о существовании сумеречного мира.

Она выбралась из комнаты, почти не дыша, на цыпочках, вдоль стены, потому что на полу возле человека, выстрелившего в Брайана, а теперь отчаянно зажимавшего ему рану, лежал пистолет. Очертания оружия очень хорошо были видны из-за руны, но Изабель не сомневалась, что тренированный полицейский, несмотря на случившееся и свои попытки спасти жизнь раненому, ни на секунду не выпускал пистолет из виду. Стоит выдать себя неосторожным звуком или касанием — и Изабель изрешетят пулями.

Этаж здания походил одновременно и на хитроумную ловушку, и на сеть подземных кротовьих ходов. Стоило отойти всего на пару поворотов, как Изабель уже потерялась в однообразии стен, дверей и вентиляционных решёток. Где же Джейс и Клэри? И где, в конце концов, держат Себастьяна? Если вообще ещё держат.

Не надо было им разделяться. Вообще соваться сюда не надо было!

— Он сбежал! — прокричал кто-то по левую сторону коридора, и Изабель закружилась на месте, ища, откуда шёл голос и как добраться до говорившего. — Подозреваемый сбежал!

Выбрав, как ей показалось, правильное направление, она бросилась бежать со всех ног, сколько позволяли узкие и постоянно петлявшие переходы и примитивные, тоже пытавшиеся обнаружить беглеца. Двоих: молодую женщину и какого-то старика — Изабель удалось вырубить с одного удара, а с третьим, довольно проворным мужчиной, сливавшимся со стенами из-за тёмной одежды, пришлось повозиться. Он смотрел не сквозь Изабель, а прямо на неё, словно видел, потому что ловко блокировал дорогу и уворачивался от ударов. Может, и не видел, а умело предугадывал её действия. Промахнувшись после первого выпада, а затем и второго, Изабель стиснула зубы и отступила на шаг, пытаясь просчитать, с каким приёмом примитивный не сможет справиться. Если он, конечно, вообще обычный примитивный, а не один из тех, кто от рождения обладает видением, уж очень было похоже. Но возвращаться означало заплутать ещё больше, оставалось только прорываться, и Изабель нырнула головой вперёд и обхватила мужчину поперёк пояса — уж ощущение-то захвата из ниоткуда должно было выбить его из колеи! Однако тот боролся молча и с недюжинной силой, так что вся надежда застать его врасплох мигом обрушилась, а Изабель с ужасом поняла, что ей не хватало дыхания: они оба пытались взять в захват другого, никто не уступал, но ещё немного — и она просто выбьется из сил и окажется на коленях с заломленными за спину руками… Мысль обожгла её, как огнём, и в следующий момент примитивный уже захрипел, потому что Изабель, извернувшись, врезала локтем прямо ему в горло. Вырубился он лишь после второго удара в челюсть, и только тогда Изабель, тяжело дыша и пошатываясь, смогла выпрямиться и двинуться дальше по своему даже ангелу неизвестному пути. В крови кипела энергия недавней битвы, ещё более острая от того, что боролись они врукопашную, но вместе с ней пульсировало и неприятное чувство опаски и тревоги. Глупо было надеяться, что примитивные не окажут сопротивления, когда поймут, что в здании посторонние. Слишком глупо.

В замкнутом помещении коридора довольно быстро стало жарко от беготни и криков, а ещё, с пугающей регулярностью, оглушая её, гремели выстрелы. Один раздался настолько близко, что Изабель непроизвольно вскрикнула и тут же зажала себе рот рукой, но, кажется, её совсем не было слышно за стрельбой. Это ведь не в Джейса и Клэри стреляли?!

Чем больше Изабель кружила по этажу, ища если не лестницу, то хоть какой-то ориентир, тем сильнее осознавала: свет должны вот-вот включить, магнитные замки на дверях снова заработают, и она окажется одна с кучей вооружённых и разъярённых примитивных.

— Найдись, — пробормотала Изабель себе под нос, ощущая, как волнами начало накатывать мешающее волнение. — Найдись ты уже!

— На этаже посторонние! — вдруг прогремел, легко перекрыв прочий шум, топот и ругань, чей-то мужской голос. — Не дайте им уйти вместе с подозреваемым! Огонь на поражение!

Этот приказ в одночасье заставил её замереть. Примитивные всё поняли… и будут стрелять в них. Оцепенение, прошедшее холодными мурашками, спало, и Изабель бросилась дальше, приоткрывая каждую дверь, надеясь обнаружить если не Себастьяна, то хотя бы своих друзей. Слышали ли тот крик? Поняли, что на них объявили настоящую охоту? Или Джейс с Клэри уже попались, и вопрос времени, когда в руках полиции окажется сама Изабель?

Свернув за очередной угол, она успела сделать лишь несколько шагов по инерции, когда ощущение смертельной опасности — тяжкое, муторное, придавливавшее к полу и мешавшее думать и дышать — накатило и подмяло её под себя. Изабель оказалась в самом начале длинного прохода, а всего лишь в паре ярдов от неё (беги она чуть быстрее, точно бы врезалась), вскинув оружие и прицелившись, трое полицейских заняли оборонительную позицию.

Значит, за их спинами был выход.

Стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, Изабель медленно выдохнула и снова сделала вдох. У неё преимущество — её не видят. Нужно просто развернуться и, тихо ступая, уйти, однако она не могла заставить себя сдвинуться с места: липкий страх слишком присосался к сердцу. В любой момент кто-нибудь из примитивных мог нажать на курок, а тогда никакие руны Изабель не уберегут; и похоже было, что кто-то успел предупредить полицейских, что их противники невидимы, иначе бы люди так сосредоточенно не пялились в пустоту. Чёрт. Вот же чёрт!

В пугающей, мёртвой тишине шаги показались ей ударами молота, и в первую секунду Изабель отчаянно зажмурилась, испугавшись, что всё, конец, сейчас её изрешетят канонадой выстрелов. Понимание, что кто-то, степенно, важно и абсолютно не торопясь, приближался у неё из-за спины, и именно на этого человека примитивные и охотились, пришло не сразу — электрическим током ударив по нервам. Как будто включившись, Изабель заметалась взглядом по сторонам, чуть ли не в панике ища спасение. Она в западне, впереди смерть, да и сзади, может, не лучше. Справа в стене обнаружилась небольшая ниша; Изабель в два шага оказалась там, чуть ли не распластываясь и почти не дыша, молясь, чтобы её не заметили, не тронули.

А дальше случилось что-то невероятное даже для сумеречного мира. По коридору мимо Изабель величаво прошёл мужчина огромного роста и в белом, слепящем в полумраке, костюме. Оторопевшая Изабель успела разглядеть нечеловеческий цвет его глаз и нечто похожее на колючие ветки, оплетавшие тёмноволосую голову, но не будь даже этого, мысль об его принадлежности к людям ни за что бы не пришла к ней. От незнакомца просто чудовищно несло серой, её душный дурман следовал шлейфом вперемешку с запахом дыма. Зажав нос, она попыталась дышать ртом, но не помогало: Изабель задыхалась, от резкой вони слезились глаза, а в горле першило, и всё лицо горело, словно к нему вплотную поднесли пылающую головешку.

Со стороны примитивных послышались сдавленные ругательства, выдавшие то, что люди были просто ошарашены видом своего противника, и не знали, что делать. Прошла похожая на вечность минута, прежде чем один из них опомнился и крикнул:

— Стой на месте! Подними руки, чтобы мы их видели!

Изабель не поверила своим глазам, когда демон подчинился. Растянув тёмные губы в неестественно широкой, а потому жуткой улыбке, он встал прямо рядом с ней, беспомощно задержавшей дыхание. Изо всех сил стараясь не дрожать, Изабель вспомнила, что в ножнах при ней всё ещё было оружие, и заставила себя опустить ладонь к бедру, отсчитывая время по стукам своего сердца, потому что тянулось оно ужасно медленно. Если не повезёт, Изабель убьют, не примитивные, так этот демон: он ведь наверняка не из простых, раз имеет собственный человеческий облик. Изабель давно должна уже была вступить с ним в бой, но в замкнутом пространстве у неё не было и шанса, да и примитивные не видели её, зато прекрасно видели его…

Рука, дёрнувшись, замерла прямо на рукояти ангельского меча: повернувший голову почти на девяносто градусов демон смотрел прямо на неё немигающими и опасными, как у змеи, глазами.

— Вот так-так, — протянул он, скалясь, пока Изабель пыталась бороться с оцепенением и ужасом, которым не было конца и которые не оставили ничего от её самообладания. Все тренировки, вся выдержка рассыпались в прах. — Откуда здесь нефилим?

— Огонь! — скомандовал примитивный, и она закричала, инстинктивно закрыв лицо руками, когда выстрелы загрохотали меньше, чем в ярде от неё.

Кажется, несколько попали в демона — Высшего демона! — Изабель не могла разобрать точно: открыв глаза, она пыталась защитить уже уши, потому что от невыносимо громких звуков в них трещало до боли. Пули из обычного оружия не могли причинить дьявольскому отродью никакого вреда, и чувствовалось, что люди перестали стрелять от шока и замешательства, не понимая, что этой атакой подписали себе смертный приговор. Серная вонь и дым сгустились, словно в ожидании кровавой расправы, и… Изабель не уследила за демоном. Секунда — он уже стоял над бездыханными телами полицейских и, одёрнув рукава белоснежного пиджака, стряхнул с него следы пуль.

— Не нужно было, — недовольно проговорил он, обращаясь к кому-то, кого Изабель пока не видела. — Это меня послали за тобой, а не наоборот.

Его собеседник наконец показал себя, и Изабель, преодолев оцепенение, выхватила меч и одним движением приставила его к горлу Себастьяна.

— Понятия не имею, как тебе это удалось, но дёрнешься, и я тебя убью.

Другой рукой она крепко вцепилась в плечо Себастьяна и быстро переместилась ему за спину, выставив перед демоном как живой щит. В полумраке дьявольские жёлтые глаза того, смутно знакомые, сверкнули как у настоящего зверя, и Изабель задурманило ещё больше: желудок скрутило тошнотворным позывом, глаза заволокло слёзной пеленой, а лёгкие саднило от дыма, которого становилось только больше.

— Сестра? — внезапно оживившийся Себастьян легко высвободился из захвата. Клинок крепко чиркнул его по горлу, из раны обильно полилась кровь — видимо, задело крупный сосуд, и к Изабель он повернулся наполовину окровавленным, что сделало улыбку на его лице ещё более безумной, чем Изабель её помнила. — Это ты, сестра?

Нет, это не Себастьян, Джонатан или как его там. Это просто не мог быть он. Не помня себя от страха, заполнившего её целиком до самых кончиков волос, Изабель попятилась, не чувствуя ног, не заметив, как из ослабевшей руки выпало оружие, и она оказалась беззащитной перед двумя монстрами. Стоявшее напротив существо улыбалось ей как давней знакомой, совершенно не обращая внимания на хлеставшую из раны кровь; Изабель тонула в его непроницаемых, как чёрные дыры, глазах, не в силах отвести взгляд и спастись. А почерневшие возле век и переносицы сосуды, похожие на маску признаки смерти, яснее ясного говорили, что отсюда разложение начало свой путь по его телу, но затем кто-то выдернул Себастьяна обратно в мир живых. Запоздало пришло понимание, что, коснувшись его, Изабель ощутила упругую, крепкую плоть, совсем не тронутую тлением, и непонятно почему она закричала. Закричала беспомощно и отчаянно, вкладывая всю свою мольбу о спасении от чудовища в этот крик.

— Стоять! — рявкнул кто-то позади, и снова прогремел очередной выстрел.

Что-то пребольно ужалило Изабель в плечо, а сила удара отшвырнула её к стене. Машинально схватившись за руку, она ощутила какую-то жидкость, заструившуюся под одеждой, похожую на кровь. Так это же и была кровь, как-то отрешённо поняла она. Изабель ранили из примитивного оружия. Её затрясло, но очередной крик застрял в горле, так и не вырвавшись: выстрелившего в неё человека вдруг ударило со всей силы в стену головой, а затем в потолок, ещё и ещё, пока вместо черепа у него не осталось жуткое кровавое месиво.

Коридор окончательно заволокло тягучим дымом, забравшимся Изабель в грудную клетку и как будто плёнкой осевшим в лёгких. Надсадно закашлявшись, она согнулась пополам и потому не увидела, как безжизненное тело полицейского хлопнулось на пол возле самых её ног, чудом не обдав ошмётками мозгового вещества. К плотному дыму вновь примешалась сера: демон и Себастьян невозмутимо прошли мимо неё; Изабель протянула было руку в тщетной попытке схватить хоть кого-нибудь из них, но сделала ещё один вдох этой невыносимой вони, и сознание начало куда-то уплывать. Всё вокруг потемнело, лёгкие неожиданно резануло незнакомым противным запахом, Изабель осела на полу безвольной куклой. В её голове коридор с двумя удаляющимися по нему фигурами окончательно померк.

***

В горле ещё першило и саднило, как будто кто-то затолкал в него зажжённую сигарету. Изабель вся пропиталась этим дымом, от ногтей на ногах до кончиков волос. Искоса и очень виновато посматривавшая на неё Клэри пару раз тихо спросила, не нужна ли ей ещё Иратце помимо нанесённой, но потом наконец отвернулась, высматривая и дальше Джейса в толпе зевак внизу. Прошло полчаса после их провальной вылазки в полицейское управление, полыхавшее как стог сена, и несколько минут, как Джейс уже должен был вернуться, только он не приходил.

Морщась от неприятных ощущений в груди, словно что-то изнутри царапало её лёгкие, Изабель закончила последнюю линию Иратце, и свежая руна, почти моментально нагревшись, запульсировала, оттягивая на себя боль и заживляя рану. С плечом повезло: рана была чистая, пуля прошла навылет и не задела артерии. Болело не больше обычной травмы, полученной в бою с демоном. Болело не больше обычной травмы, полученной в бою с демоном, но больше беспокоило, что она не в полной мере могла владеть своей рукой.

Ещё раз посмотрев на медленно затягивавшуюся свежей, нежно-розовой кожей рану, Изабель натянула обратно рукав и надела куртку. Только после этого, набравшись смелости, взглянула на здание напротив и вздрогнула. То, что меньше часа назад ещё было главным полицейским управлением Нью-Йорка, теперь походило на сущий ад. Даже с расстояния в половину квартала Изабель обдавало жаром пламени, вырывающегося из его окон, а стёкла от перегрева лопались словно у неё над головой. Отовсюду валил густой чёрный дым, изредка разбиваемый потоками воды и пены из пожарных брандспойтов, но куда больше было оранжевых языков огня — отражаясь в стеклянных стенах соседнего торгового центра и домов неподалёку, они добавляли ещё больше света — неестественного, как если бы солнце вдруг засияло посередине ночи, — в наступившие сумерки. Изабель не помнила, как именно начался пожар; она и в себя-то пришла безвольно висящей на плече у Хиро Паркера, который, немного отстав от Джейса, Клэри и Стива с Кайли, тащил её сюда, на крышу небольшого паркинга. В голове мутилось, память выдавала только Себастьяна и демона, сопровождавшего его (посланного за ним), а заодно и пронзительную вонь, под конец укрывшую их обоих. Ещё не до конца оклемавшись, Изабель всё-таки смогла выдавить, что Себастьян мог остаться внутри, и Джейс решил вернуться.

Стёкла на третьем этаже того здания внезапно хрупнули особенно громко: это было слишком хорошо слышно даже через испуганные крики толпы и взвизгивания машин скорой, то и дело отъезжавших от места трагедии. Затем послышался странный, всё нарастающий гул неизвестно откуда, и крыша здания сложилась карточным домиком, разбавив жуткую черноту дыма клубами серой бетонной пыли. От неожиданности Изабель обмерла, сердце в её груди совершило головокружительный кульбит и дальше заколотилось в неверном, суматошном ритме.

Джейс ведь не там? Ангел ведь велел этому засранцу убираться из чёртового здания до того, как стало слишком поздно?

Когда тот без видимых усилий одним прыжком поднялся с улицы прямо на крышу парковки, находившуюся примерно на уровне второго этажа, она сдавленно выдохнула от облегчения. Живой, паршивец, всё с него, как с гуся вода. Потемневший лицом Джейс вернулся явно с плохими новостями, но Изабель внезапно поняла, что упустил ли он Себастьяна или вовсе его не нашёл, это не имело значения. За Джейсом только что едва ли не наполовину обрушилось здание полиции. Да неважно даже, полиции или нет, оно было полно людей, наверняка есть пострадавшие и погибшие, и всё это отчасти из-за них.

— Ты в порядке? — хрипло спросил Джейс и, когда Изабель слабо кивнула, мрачно отчитался: — Он ушёл. Похоже, демон заметал следы, потому что я ничего не нашёл, вообще ничего. Ублюдок же! Ещё и пожар устроил, и там… там есть погибшие, — закончил он совсем невнятно.

Когда Джейс так резко замолчал, Изабель, продолжая зажимать раненое плечо, поднялась на ноги и неловко подошла к ним с Клэри. На душе было так гадко, такой хаос, будто ураган прошёл. Счастливое облегчение, что все они уцелели в буйном пожаре, быстро улетучилось оставив Изабель с тем, что они получили в сухом остатке. Себастьян жив. Он убил несколько десятков примитивных в сектантской церкви, оказался в руках полиции, Ангел знает, что им наговорил, а затем его вызволил кто-то из Высших демонов. И, как будто этого было недостаточно, Себастьян ещё и устроил пожар в полицейском управлении, что тоже привело к жертвам… Изабель давно уже не заблуждалась относительно своей безалаберности и пренебрежения к Кодексу и правилам Клэйва, но даже она понимала: за такой ворох косяков и последствия, которые они вызвали, им троим самое место на суде в качестве обвиняемых. Может, Инквизитор, брызжа слюной, даже потребовала бы лишить их рун… само собой, только её и Клэри. Своего внука Имоджен Эрондейл пощадила бы, но правда от этого не изменилась бы. Джейс был точно так же виноват, как и Изабель, и Клэри. Нечего разбираться, чьей вины больше: люди мертвы. Изабель привыкла уничтожать демонов, и ощущение, что из-за неё в какую-то семью сегодня не придёт отец или мать, — новое, страшное — убивало её.

Мелькнула дурная, трусливая мысль не говорить, не сознаваться, но Изабель подавила её в зародыше. Все ждали какого-то решения Джейса: Кайли, Хиро и Стив, которые, оказывается, ослушались его приказа и проследили за ними до самого полицейского управления, стояли, скучковавшись, поодаль и тоже смотрели на их лидера. Изабель хватило одного взгляда на Джейса, чтобы понять: он и сам не знал, что им делать. Он до сих пор наблюдал, как пожарные безрезультатно пытались локализовать огонь. У любого на его месте уже заболели бы глаза.

— Тот демон имел человеческий облик. Высоченный, почти задевал головой потолок. Глаза у него были знакомые, но я… честно, не помню, какие именно. — Повернувшись, Джейс недоумённо воззрился на неё, и Изабель пояснила: — Может, тебе это пригодится. Прости, что так мало запомнила.

Тот ещё довольно долго молчал, словно не услышал или не понял, что ему сказали. Лишь после тревожного оклика Клэри он трудно и нехотя произнёс:

— Мне нужно сказать Клэйву.

Изабель кивнула, понимая, что крылось за этими словами. Если бы Джейс отправил послание вроде «Себастьян жив, но мы схватили его» спокойствие в сумеречном мире пошатнулось, но устояло бы. А теперь в Аликанте улетит огненное письмо с жутким окончанием, что Себастьян, он же Джонатан Моргенштерн, сын Валентина, не просто жив, он ещё и побывал у примитивных и был спасён оттуда Высшим демоном. Страшно было представить, к чему это могло привести. А Клэри, приобнимавшая Джейса в знак поддержки, похоже, ничем подобным и не хотела забивать себе голову. Не время было, но на какую-то минуту Изабель даже разозлилась на неё за то, что она всё подзуживала Джейса продолжать поиски. Ангел, они уже натворили столько, Алек год расхлёбывать будет.

— Нет уж, — решительно заявила она, смахнув с себя трусливый покров неуверенности. — Вы все давайте возвращайтесь в Институт и поговорите с Аликанте нормально. Нельзя такие новости сообщать коротким письмом, надо объясниться. А я попробую разыскать хоть какие-то следы, пока Клэйв не прислал ещё людей для полномасштабной операции.

— Ты что, вот так и уйдёшь? — захлопала глазами Клэри, и Изабель, уже отошедшая на несколько шагов, остановилась, скрежетнув зубами. Добро бы подруга сказала, что с её ранением лучше вообще обождать с вылазками, но так этого же не будет. Она не понимала, что и когда изменилось: Клэри — из-за всего пережитого в сумеречном мире, или у неё самой просто упали розовые очки, но Изабель всё чаще ловила себя на том, что Клэри говорила или делала неправильные вещи. — Ты ведь слышала, что сказал Джейс: нужно переговорить с Клэйвом.

— Да, только при этом неплохо было бы иметь козырь в рукаве, который сгладил бы дурные вести. Так и скажете Консулу: мы упустили его, но сейчас Изабель идёт по следу демона, который помогал Себастьяну. Всяко лучше.

Поджав было губы, Клэри полыхнула на неё взглядом, полным праведного гнева, а Изабель мысленно махнула на это рукой. Она была права, Клэри и Джейс это прекрасно понимали, равно как и то, что крыть им было нечем. По долгому молчанию Джейса стало ясно, что, несмотря на собственное желание не задевать его напоминанием о принятом ужасно неверном решении, Изабель именно это и сделала. Ещё больше, наверное, его гордость унижало то, что именно она, больше всех протестовавшая против сумасбродной вылазки, теперь пыталась как-то прикрыть их задницы. Нет ведь никакого следа, по которому можно было продолжить погоню: всё уничтожил пожар и затоптали примитивные. Единственной надеждой, за которую ещё цеплялась Изабель, был шлейф серы, неизменно сопровождавший любого демона. Концентрация её была такова, что эта вонь просто не могла так быстро развеяться.

Вздохнув, Джейс сдался:

— Ладно, только не рискуй понапрасну. Я отправлю тебе в помощь ещё нефилимов, когда сообщу Клэйву.

— Эй, мы могли бы прямо сейчас присоединиться к поискам, — вмешалась было Кайли и получила тычок под рёбра от Хиро.

— Ты же слышала, что сказал главный? — противно протянул он, щурясь. — Мы возвращаемся в Институт.

На лице Джейса отразилось мучительное сомнение: похоже, он всерьёз раздумывал, не отправить ли с ней как минимум этих троих, и Изабель, поспешно бросив:

— Мне и так сойдёт, — спрыгнула с крыши вниз, благо руны смягчили удар и позволили приземлиться на ноги.

Не оборачиваясь больше на оставшихся наверху друзей, она постаралась затеряться в толпе, хотя понимала, что это глупо, и что любой из них, используя руну поиска, мог без труда разыскать её. Однако это давало призрачное ощущение, что Изабель одна, и можно наконец разобраться, хотя бы отчасти, в том, что случилось. Они и прежде знали, что благодаря чудовищным экспериментам своего отца Себастьян имел особенную связь с демонами и вообще нижним миром, однако никто в здравом уме не мог представить себе, что он сможет заручиться поддержкой Высшего демона. Отправляться на его поиски в одиночку было подлинным самоубийством, Изабель понимала это, но не могла сидеть сложа руки, не после всего того, чему они позволили произойти.

Изабель ведь принадлежала к роду Лайтвудов, об их храбрости и мужестве прежде слагали легенды, а она сегодня безобразно ударилась в панику и только и думала о том, как бы спастись, а не как убить этого демона. Обуявший её ужас был совсем другого рода: он шёл не из глубины души, а охватил Изабель целиком, подчинил себе её волю, от него невозможно было освободиться. Это сделал Высший демон? Изабель помнила их столкновение с Азазелем, тот не производил такого впечатления. Означало ли это, что они встретили существо несоизмеримо мощнее? 

Изабель пришлось сделать не один круг по кварталу, где находилось сгоревшее здание полиции, прежде чем обнаружился отголосок серного запаха. Распространившийся, казалось, повсюду дым от пожара здорово затруднял поиск, но нет, от серы глаза слезились ещё сильнее, а кашлять тянуло так, будто Изабель собиралась через горло выдернуть наружу свои лёгкие. Точно, это была та же вонь, которую она почувствовала, только увидев Себастьяна с демоном среди примитивных.

От неожиданности Изабель остановилась. Как будто какой-то барьер рухнул в её памяти, освободив события последних часов, и демон из размытого силуэта высокого мужчины превратился в смуглого азиата в ослепительно белом костюме, излишне резко контрастирующим с его тёмной сущностью. А Себастьян…

«Сестра? Сестра, ты ли это?»

Она зачем-то закрыла рот рукой, едва эти слова всплыли в воспоминаниях. Тогда, в шоке и адреналиновом возбуждении, Изабель совсем не обратила внимания на них, потом начались стрельба, пожар — непонятные вопросы Себастьяна спасительно вылетели из головы, чтобы вернуться сейчас. Промозглый озноб пробрал её до самого сердца вместе с пугающем осознанием: напитанный лютой злобой к Институту и нефилимам в принципе, Себастьян союзничал с Высшими демонами. Да их впереди ждал настоящий ад.

Продолжать погоню было тем более бессмысленно и опасно. Изабель должна была вернуться и предупредить остальных, но не успела она сделать и шага, как резкий приступ боли заставил её прислониться к стене. Боль пришла снова, стремительно разлилась по грудной клетке, отдавая множеством острых уколов при каждой попытке сделать вдох. Горло сдавило, Изабель схватилась за него рукой, другой слепо шаря по карманам в поисках телефона. Только не снова! Улица закружилась перед глазами, и хоть бы успеть позвонить кому-нибудь, чтобы нашли, помогли, но последний воздух вырвался из её губ сиплым стоном, и Изабель медленно осела на асфальт.


	6. Глава 5

Прошло около двенадцати часов с момента зловещего смс от Джейса. Загулявшись по ночному городу после фестиваля фейерверков, они только-только вернулись в отель, и Магнус спустился к рецепции узнать насчёт завтрака. Оставшись в одиночестве, Алек тут же полез за мобильным. Он заклинал себя держаться, посвятить всё время Магнусу, но на деле был как на иголках от незнания, что происходило в Нью-Йорке. К этому времени Джейс должен был прислать, ну, как минимум короткий отчёт, но когда Алек разблокировал экран телефона, то обнаружил вместо желанного сообщения пятнадцать пропущенных от матери.

Если бы существовала какая-то шкала, отражавшая случившиеся в Институте неприятности количеством звонков оттуда, этот случай определённо оказался бы в красной зоне.

— Алек, слава Ангелу, ты позвонил, — без приветствия начала мать, взяв трубку сразу же после первого гудка. — Ты должен вернуться.

— Что произошло?

— Джейс сегодня сообщил, что Джонатан Моргенштерн выжил. Его обнаружили в Церкви явления Талто в Нью-Йорке, в гробу, полном крови, среди множества убитых примитивных. Он сумел сбежать.

Себастьян жив? Алек, кажется, был готов к любому известию, кроме этого. Он судорожно сжал телефон в руке, слыша, но не вслушиваясь, что дальше говорила Мариз, пытаясь разобраться хотя бы с первым фактом. Да это же физически невозможно, по всем законам природы! Что должно было произойти, чтобы он снова оказался в мире живых? Может, это ошибка? Кто-то до ужаса на него похожий? Совсем не хотелось верить, что к возвращению Себастьяна могли приложить руку демоны, чьей крови в нём было едва ли не больше, чем ангельской, однако, скорее всего, именно это и произошло. Но даже если это сделали демоны… как?

— Алек? Алек, ты слушаешь меня? Тебе срочно нужно в Институт. Джейс не справится с организацией поисков, а тебе нельзя ударить в грязь лицом перед Клэйвом и Инквизитором.

Да, точно, тут мать была права. Инквизитор и так пристально рассматривала деятельность Нью-Йоркского Института, пока им руководил Алек, нельзя... Однако Алека куда больше сейчас волновало, что Себастьян скрылся и что были жертвы. Да, и что каким-то образом здесь был замешан демон, не зря же Джейс в первом сообщении упомянул его. Что ему делать? Нет, не так. Что делать в первую очередь?

У Мариз оказалось слишком мало информации: она сказала всё, что знала, и после вопроса лишь добавила, что вместе с Джейсом, Клэри и остальными, кто обнаружил Себастьяна, на месте преступления находился Люциан Греймарк. Хуже быть не могло. Это практически неминуемо означало, что все главы народов нижнего мира если ещё не знали, то вот-вот узнают о произошедшем. Стольких усилий стоило примирить вампиров, оборотней, магов и фейри с сумеречными охотниками, и одним из самых серьёзных камней преткновения были как раз Моргенштерны, Валентин и Джонатан-Себастьян. Вроде бы их смерть положила конец недоверчивому настрою многих нижнемирцев к Институту и Клэйву, а теперь Себастьян вернулся живым и… какая может быть вера нефилимам? Всё придётся начинать сначала, как в поисках врага, так и в налаживании сотрудничества. А Алек ведь такие надежды возлагал на это перемирие! Не будет распрей и ссор — не будет нужды и им с Магнусом вновь выбирать между отношениями и долгом, расставаться. Алек при всей своей стойкости и закостенелой шкуре вокруг сердца, появившейся из-за их первого прощания, вряд ли бы смог это перенести.

— Переговори со своим магом и возвращайтесь сегодня же, — голос матери буквально звенел от напряжения и безапелляционности. Всё ещё потрясённый новостями Алек забыл поправить её за то, как она назвала Магнуса. — Тебе нужно быть в Институте, когда туда прибудет инспектор из Клэйва. Кто это будет, я не знаю, Алек. Есть вероятность, что сама Имоджен.

— Ясно, я переговорю с Магнусом. Буду как только смогу. Но можете вы с отцом, пока меня нет, помочь Джейсу?

Когда Алек только уходил в отпуск, родители собирались в командировку в Институт Лондона, а раз мать звонила по мобильному, они ещё не вернулись в Аликанте. Алек не знал, как Магнус отреагирует, может, ему придётся добираться домой своими силами, и если так, лучше бы Джейсу советников поопытнее, чем взбалмошная Клэри и такая же Изабель.

Неожиданно мать замялась.

— Нет. Нам с Робертом поступил приказ возвращаться в Аликанте. Мы будем изучать библиотеку Безмолвных братьев, все свитки и рукописи, чтобы объяснить неожиданное воскрешение Моргенштерна.

— Что? — Мариз говорила серьёзно? Кто же в такой ситуации отправляет двух умелых бойцов на бумажную работу? — Кто велел? Мама, это же бред!

— С приказами Консула, особенно, если они инициированы Инквизитором, — многозначительно произнесла та, — не спорят.

На мгновение Алек прикрыл глаза. Снова Имоджен, ясно.

— Я попробую поскорее.

Договорив, он тут же сбросил вызов, пока Мариз снова не начала сыпать советами и предложениями. Сейчас они только мешали сосредоточиться. Не выпуская из руки телефон, Алек принялся мерить шагами гостиничный номер, усиленно пытаясь выстроить в голове первый план действий. Некогда его хвалили за чёткие и выверенные решения, но тут их не было, Алек хватался за одну мысль-ниточку, которая тут же рвалась, переключался на другую, а она тоже оказывалась тупиковой. Ему надо вернуться, и точка. С Магнусом или без — как получится. Потом — выспросить у Джейса всю информацию, организовать из нефилимов при Институте поисковые отряды, запросить помощь из Аликанте, и их людей тоже рассредоточить по Нью-Йорку. Попросить Магнуса по его магическим книгам выяснить, как могли оживить Себастьяна: ясно же, что без колдовского вмешательства тут не обошлось. Если это был ритуал, Магнус сможет, наверное, хотя бы приблизительно установить, какой силы должен быть маг, чтобы сотворить подобное. Айрис ведь, которая якобы промышляла подобной услугой, давно уже сидела в тюрьме Аликанте. И где-то между всеми этими вещами надо встретиться со всеми лидерами нижнего мира и заверить их, что нефилимы делают всё возможное, чтобы нейтрализовать угрозу. А лучше — попросить их о помощи: и сил будет больше, да и нижнемирцы убедятся, что от них ничего не утаивают. В идеале, конечно, это бы сделать всё самому, без вмешательства представителя от Клэйва, но, увы, Алек прекрасно осознавал, что это невозможно. Значит, придётся ещё и сглаживать последствия острых заявлений того, кто прибудет для проверки и контроля.

Так, стоп. Алек остановился, прикусывая губу. Он выстроил приемлемую цепочку действий, за тем единственным исключением, что в любой момент её мог нарушить пришедший из Аликанте приказ или встреча с нижнемирцами могла закончиться тупиком, сколько раз уже так случалось. Но первее всего — и Алек осознал это, похолодев, — нужно было объяснить всё Магнусу.

Случись всё это с месяц назад, Алек бы ни на секунду не засомневался, что Магнус понял бы его. Они прервали бы свой отпуск, Магнус сопровождал бы его в Институт, затем, возможно, сам занялся поисками подходящего ритуала воскрешения. Только Алек знал уже другого его. Один раз они уже споткнулись о долг сумеречного охотника и Верховного мага Бруклина, и всё шло к тому, что сейчас история повторится. Предчувствие острыми когтями скребло по сердцу, подсовывая картинки одну гаже другой, как именно всё будет. Придётся же начать с того, как Алек вообще узнал о случившемся в Нью-Йорке: сознаться, что обманул и всё-таки не отключил телефон. Как Магнус отреагирует (хоть он и сам, наверное, грешил тем же)? В любое другое время Алек открылся бы сразу же, ему претило врать, тем более, Магнусу. Алек кусал и кусал губу, пытаясь предугадать, не услышит ли снова в свой адрес, что всё знал и намеренно молчал как с Мечом душ, когда Магнус впервые по-настоящему разъярился. Тогда Алек верил, что любовь всё преодолеет, какими бы сильными ни были противоречия, что их с Магнусом чувство ничто не сможет остановить; сейчас же горький опыт сделал его осторожней и недоверчивей. И осознавать это было тем больней, что любить меньше Алек не перестал, даже пытался залечить их обоюдные раны. А Магнус?

Он так и не успел спрятать телефон, когда возле двери появилось знакомое золотистое свечение портала. В груди ёкнуло: узнал. Пока они путешествовали, Магнус старался поменьше использовать свою магию, не желая привлекать излишнее внимание, а тут — портал… Наверняка Люциан уже позвонил. Неожиданно это оказалось вовсе не страшно, не гадко и не противно; Алек даже с удивлением расправил плечи, готовый услышать практически что угодно. Будь что будет, пусть Магнус говорит. Если Алек возьмёт всё в свои руки, то сделает лишь хуже.

Шагнув из портала, тут же закрывшегося у него за спиной, Магнус остановился, хмуря брови и сверкая золотыми глазами.

— Александр, — то, как его имя прозвучало, тоже изменилось. Исчезли урчащие нотки в конце, «р» вышла громкой и твёрдой, не как мурлыканье кошки (с которой Алек за глаза много раз сравнивал Магнуса), а как рык рассерженного большого зверя. Магнус, Алек это ощущал почти физически, был близок к ярости. — Давно ты знаешь?

Он продемонстрировал Алеку свой телефон, так крепко сжимая аппарат, что кончики пальцев порозовели. Было жутко: видеть, насколько он злился, осознавать, что в этом отчасти виноват Алек, но вместе с горечью и сожалением в душе начала подниматься волна раздражения, того самого горячечного «Я так и знал!». Магнус тоже обманывал его, говоря, что не пользуется телефоном в отпуске, но и мысли не допускал, что Алек мог быть ни при чём. Не то, чтобы он не ожидал такой безапелляционности, но разве Магнус не должен был хоть немного верить в него?

— Магнус, послушай, я узнал только что, как и ты.

— Поверить не могу, что ты молчал. Со мной связался Люциан. Александр, — снова глубокий вдох, как будто само имя Алека забирало у Магнуса все силы, — когда ты думал сказать мне? Ты же понимаешь, что Себастьян опасен не только для нефилимов, но и для…

— Нет, стой, подожди! — Тот со злым лицом осёкся, едва Алек повысил голос. — С чего ты вообще взял, будто я не хотел ничего говорить? Ты разве не слышал, что я сказал только что? Я узнал о воскрешении Себастьяна немногим раньше тебя.

Магнус выслушал его запальчивые слова, гордо вскинув подбородок и так плотно сжав губы, как он обычно делал, сдерживаясь от какого-нибудь высокомерного или обидного заявления. И Алек действительно заслуживал этого из-за Себастьяна? Он сделал что-то глобально не так, если Магнус не верил ему, а слушал только Греймарка?

— Прости, дорогой, не поверю. Себастьяна обнаружили много часов назад, и с Люцианом были Джейс, Клэри и Изабель. Твой парабатай — хороший боец, но никудышный руководитель, и он уж точно!.. — Магнуса так захватили эти жёсткие, хлёсткие, а главное, беспочвенные обвинения, что он выбросил вперёд руку, практически грозя Алеку кулаком. Многочисленные украшения на запястье сурово позвякивали, напоминая о вконец уже испорченном отдыхе и крушении всех надежд на полноценное воссоединение: часть этих милых побрякушек Алек подарил Магнусу во время их путешествия. — Джейс бы точно связался с тобой, чтобы спросить, что делать! Неужели ты, вы, нефилимы, не понимаете, насколько всё серьёзно? Множество невинных людей уже погибло из-за его воскрешения, а теперь, озлобленный и жаждущий мести, Себастьян уничтожит всех! И нас, — он положил руку на сердце, — жителей нижнего мира, в первую очередь. Он истребитель, такой же, как и его отец, а возвращение из мёртвых… всегда меняет людей.

Алека пребольно кольнуло в сердце. Откуда Магнусу было знать про мёртвых? Когда Клэри в слезах прибежала к нему, желая вернуть мать, он отказался помочь, сказал, что это тёмная, запретная магия.

— Ты должен был сказать мне сразу, Александр, серьёзно, — Магнус вздохнул и продолжил уже гораздо тише, словно исчерпав весь запал своей злости. — Мы ведь уже проходили всё это, и я думал, ты стал доверять мне. Ты ведь так настаивал, что Институт, нефилимы — не враги, а наши союзники, но поступаешь ровно наоборот.

Знаком попросив его замолчать, Алек приложил ладонь ко лбу. Это походило на какую-то искажённую реальность, где один из них не слышал или не хотел понимать другого.

— Вот, — выдохнул он, кажется, злее, чем нужно было, протянув Магнусу свой телефон. Тот посмотрел на мобильный с искренним недоумением. — Вот, проверь сам. Я ничего от тебя не скрываю, Магнус. Посмотри смс, и ты увидишь, что написал мне Джейс. Он был уверен, что они имеют дело с демоном, понимаешь? Что Себастьян жив, мне сказала мать всего за пару минут до твоего возвращения, — разгорячившись, Алек продолжил, едва переведя дух: — А если ты злишься, что я соврал и не отключил телефон, тайком занимаясь работой, то за это я прошу прощения. Хотя мы оба виноваты одинаково. Тебе дороги твоя работа и титул Верховного мага…

— Я забочусь о своём народе!

— Но так же делаю и я.

Магнус словно не ожидал подобного отпора: вновь посмотрел на мобильный Алека и покачал головой, так и не приняв его предложение. Телефон Алек убрал, уже по-настоящему закипая от злости. Если не в этом была проблема, то в чём? И почему Магнус не хотел его слушать? Почему Люциану верил больше него сейчас?! Или это всегда было так, потому что Алек — сумеречный охотник?

— Не уверен, что ты слышишь то, что я пытаюсь тебе сказать, Александр, — наконец медленно проговорил он, подбирая слова. — Я…

— То же самое и я должен сказать: ты не слышишь меня, Магнус. Моей вины тут нет. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что я должен был позвонить тебе сразу после разговора с матерью? Или что? — с присвистом выдохнул Алек, у которого внутри всё клокотало и бурлило, подстёгивая говорить, а не молчать. Обвинения были глупыми, Магнус перегибал палку, и вроде бы его можно было понять, но… Нужно несколько раз подумать перед тем, как бросать такие слова человеку, которого любишь. — Просто я действительно не понимаю, что и почему ты ставишь мне в вину.

— Александр, что с тобой? — Магнус посмотрел на него как-то потерянно.

— Потому что я на самом деле думал устроить нам отпуск! Чтобы мы оба и думать забыли о работе и вообще сумеречном мире. Однажды ты уже предпочёл его мне, и я не хотел, чтобы это повторилось! Но всё бесполезно, мы оба по уши в своей работе, и оно… оно повторяется. Ты накинулся на меня, не дав и слова вставить!

Закончил он совсем яростно: невольно подавшись вперёд всем телом, почти что выплюнул эти слова. Они выскочили отравленной стрелой, смертоносной пулей — только легче не стало. Он до последнего верил, что их отпуск всё исправит, ну, не всё, но многое — точно. Обоим нужна была пауза, когда, кроме них двоих, ничего бы не существовало. Этого не вышло, и они сами стали тому виной, но Магнус… Алек так старался, из кожи вон лез, чтобы поддерживать перемирие, чтобы оградить их, однако первая же неприятность, и Магнус обвинил его. Вновь обвинил его! 

Прежде Алек не знал наверняка, боялся, что если Магнусу вновь придётся выбирать между их любовью и своими обязанностями Верховного мага, то в приоритете вновь окажется долг. То, как Магнус бросился на него, увы, именно это и подтвердило.

Судя по гробовому молчанию Магнуса, тот тоже прекрасно всё понимал, и сказать ему было нечего.

— Значит, так, да? — Алек и сам поразился тому, насколько безжизненно прозвучал его голос, но эта апатия исчезла, стоило понять: Магнус молчал, потому что согласен, потому что ничего их поездка и не могла исправить. Алек всегда был на втором плане, просто Магнус до сих пор не показывал этого, не приходилось. Как же он, наверное, досадовал, что правда вскрылась так рано. — Я думал, ты любишь меня.

— Я и люблю, — запротестовал тот, но так вяло, что Алек фыркнул, не сдержавшись, и это сработало. Вскинувшись, Магнус с вызовом посмотрел на него: — Почему ты обвиняешь только меня? Для тебя работа тоже не на последнем месте!

— Не обо мне сейчас речь, не я начал этот разговор…

— Зато я его закончу, — жёстко перебил его Магнус, весь трепеща от напряжения. Побледневшие губы у него тряслись, но глаза пылали, выдавая намерение идти до конца. — Чего ты хочешь, Александр, ссоры? Хочешь услышать, что для меня судьба нижнемирцев важнее нас?

В самый последний момент он всё-таки остановился: просто осёкся на полуслове, словно сам до конца ещё не принял это решение, и Алек ощутил волну дрожи, почти судороги, и весь подобрался, ожидая, что Магнус скажет. Робкий голос надежды ещё нашёптывал, что всё ещё можно исправить, даже несмотря на уже прозвучавшее; Алек знал это, они столько раз, поссорившись, мирились, открыто выговаривали друг другу, что им не нравилось, но как-то же всё решалось! Вот только он понятия не имел, как именно это случалось прежде. Может, потому что искренне верил, что Магнус любит так же сильно, как и Алек его. Время пришло, они столкнулись с суровой реальностью, и если прежде Алек знал: они горы свернут ради друг друга, сегодня Магнус окончательно отнял у него эту веру. Как оказалось, никогда не открывался до конца.

— Довольно, — резко произнёс он, не дожидаясь ответа. Алек и так знал, что услышит.

— Ключ можешь оставить себе: я и так планировал поменять замок. А твои вещи, Александр, передам при первой же возможности, но не могу гарантировать, что это произойдёт скоро.

От этого сердце заболело вдруг отчаянно и очень сильно, прошившая всё тело боль когтистыми пальцами схватила за горло, так что из него вырвался рваный, сдавленный вздох. Наверное, Магнус выглядел не лучше, однако Алек этого не видел: перед глазами плавали чёрные точки злости и горя.

— Не знаю, как ты, но мне нужно в Нью-Йорк.

— Мне тоже, — Алек сделал шаг к двери и, к своему удивлению и досаде, покачнулся.

— Не думаю, что после случившегося у меня хватит сил создать портал для двоих, а у тебя — оплатить мои услуги, — ледяным голосом красноречиво протянул Магнус, и Алек плотно сжал зубы, чтобы не выругаться в голос.

А впрочем, пусть так. Магнус вернётся домой один, Алек прилетит каким-нибудь ближайшим рейсом, деньги у него есть.

Промаршировав мимо Магнуса, который с фальшиво независимым видом уставился в свой телефон, Алек вывалился в коридор, не помня себя, вызвал лифт. Внизу, на стойке регистрации, сотрудница отеля с вежливой улыбкой предложила было помощь, но Алек пролетел мимо неё и размашистым шагом пересёк весь холл к двери-вертушке, а та вращалась так медленно, что он едва не врезал по стеклу кулаком. Всё тело: лицо, шея, грудь, вообще всё — горело, как если бы по жилам вместо крови запустили кипящую смолу, и она гремела в висках так жутко, что Алек определённо должен был сойти с ума, если это не закончится.

Выскочив на улицу, в отвратительно тёплое и солнечное утро, Алек заставил себя остановиться и несколько раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Не помогло. Наверное, ему уже ничто не поможет, если Магнус, которого Алек так искренне любил, если сам Магнус…

***

После бурной ночи фестиваля, когда Сингапур сиял разноцветием огней, словно фантастическая галактика, утром город стремительно просыпался. Жизнь раскручивалась и раскручивалась: взрослые ехали на работу, дети — в школу, но на дорогах передвигался, в основном, общественный транспорт, а редкие легковые автомобили ехали исключительно по правилам, соблюдая все знаки и сигналы светофора. Туристов для такого времени, правда, было немного больше обычного: загулявшие, они возвращались после фейерверков и полуночных пешеходных экскурсий.

Группка весело щебетавших на английском девчонок и двое сопровождавших их парней пребывали в отличном расположении духа. Все они очень устали за получившийся таким длинным день: утром — парк развлечений и пляж на Сентозе, вечером — Чайнатаун, а перед началом фестивальной программы они успели пройтись по набережной и сделать там несколько невероятных снимков знаменитого отеля Марина-бей. Не прекращая болтать, девушки делились удачными фото, а одна не переставала хвастаться приобретённой сувенирной футболкой; молодые люди же снисходительно и терпеливо молчали. Никто из них, увлечённый разговором, не мог заметить темноволосого парня в неподходящей для погоды рубашке с длинным рукавом, взъерошенного, вышагивавшего быстро и нервно. Он то ли торопился куда-то, то ли от кого-то убегал.

Туристы остановились на тротуаре у светофора. Пешеходам горел красный, и хотя машин рядом не было, нарушать никто не захотел: ещё вчера обслуживавшие их гиды весьма подробно рассказали, какие большие штрафы в этом городе-государстве. Взволнованный же молодой человек словно не видел, что люди остановились перед ним: прямо и упёрто, как многотонный танк, под вскрики, ойканье и ответные тычки, он всё-таки проложил себе путь к переходу.

— Ай, Сэнди! Из-за тебя я айфон уронила!

— Подумаешь, айфон. Мелисса отдавила мне новые босоножки своими лапищами!

— Что-о-о?! Это у меня-то лапищи? От коровы слышу!

Вроде бы только недавно очень дружелюбная группа в мгновение ока превратилась в змеиный клубок, из которого во все стороны неслись ругань и обвинения, как если бы их враз поменяли на злых альтер-эго. Один из сопровождающих, не выдержав, остановил незнакомца, когда тот уже собирался сойти на проезжую часть: грубо схватив за плечо, развернул к себе.

— Эй!

Слова застряли у него в горле. Высокий незнакомец смотрел на него жуткими кровавыми глазами: радужка переливалась оттенками ало-красного, зрачок пятнел чёрной дырой. Довершали облик, достойный голливудского фильма ужасов, вздувшиеся вены вокруг переносицы и бровей, ярко-бордовые в отличие от загорелого лица.

— Парень, ты что сделал? — на ломаном английском крикнул второй гид, решивший отойти от своей группы, где ругательства звучали уже на повышенных тонах, и кто-то вцепился кому-то в волосы.

Вместо ответа его напарник, выпустив странного человека, повернулся и, зарычав, со всей силы врезал ему лбом в переносицу. Тот, не ожидавший нападения, свалился на тротуар, как подкошенный, а нападавший рухнул на него сверху и, скрюченными как при судороге пальцами, принялся душить.

Окинув отрешённым взглядом разгорающуюся бойню взъерошенный парень, словно вспомнив о чём-то своём, рванулся через дорогу. В следующий момент, яростно взвизгнув шинами, в считанных ярдах от него затормозила машина, и водитель что-то закричал со своего места, а пассажирка на переднем сиденье скрестила руки на груди. Она не ругалась, только сверлила нарушителя уничижительным взглядом, поджав губки.

Незнакомец остановился. Чуть склонив тёмную вихрастую голову, мельком посмотрел на автомобиль — но достаточно, чтобы находившиеся в салоне замерли от удивления и испуга, — и продолжил идти, как ни в чём ни бывало. Машина же с места так и не тронулась: звуки борьбы и ругательств от туристической группы заглушили начавшуюся между водителем и пассажиркой перебранку.

Оказавшись на другой стороне дороги, странный парень со всё тем же равнодушным лицом зашагал дальше. Впереди, меньше, чем через квартал, была мобильная закусочная, открывавшаяся первее всех в этом районе и обычно работавшая до последнего клиента. Несмотря на ещё столь ранний час, несколько посетителей уже сидели за пластиковыми столиками и поглощали дешёвую, но вкусную лапшу с морепродуктами.

Через пять минут, когда незнакомец добрался до туда, кафе превратилось в поле боя.

***

Он заметил, как Раздор, до того лежавший неподвижно с закрытыми глазами, ощутимо вздрогнул и вдруг уставился в расплывавшийся, отражавший чёрно-белые кубики пола, потолок. Обычно безэмоциональное лицо Всадника Апокалипсиса на несколько секунд осветилось недоумением, и Принцу пришлось приподняться на локте, чтобы внимательно изучить своего любовника. Тот смотрел так, словно не понимал, почему вдруг оказался здесь.

О, это очень интересно.

— Я не был тут, — с расстановкой произнёс Раздор. — Я существовал в мире живых.

— Поздравляю. Первые шаги твоей смертной ипостасью уже сделаны, осталось немного подождать, и у тебя будет тело.

— Я не думал, что это произойдёт так скоро, — поразмыслив, продолжил тот. И как обычно, скупое на проявление чувств лицо Раздора стало ещё острее чертами, когда он сурово добавил: — Если бы я не знал, что ты не можешь попасть в мир живых, то решил бы, что ты причастен.

Рассмеявшись, Принц зацокал языком.

— Как ты смеешь? — поинтересовался он с улыбкой, но едва сдерживая кипучую лавину злобы и ярости. Алые занавеси-стены угрожающе заколыхались от невидимого ветра, однако Раздор смотрел всё тем же нечитаемым взглядом, без тени тревоги или страха. — Ты играешь с огнём, Всадник.

— Как и ты, если действительно приложил к этому руку.

Не спрашивая разрешения, Раздор сел на постели, и опиравшийся на него Принц недовольно сполз на подушки. Слегка приподнявшись повыше, он лениво, полуприкрыв глаза, наблюдал, как тот одевался. Несколько часов назад, буквально заталкивая Всадника в свою спальню, Принц расшвыривал его вещи: части доспехов, алый плащ, — по сторонам, не особо заботясь об их сохранности. В конце концов, все, кто обитал здесь или в Чистилище, — духи, не имеющие возможности самостоятельно воплотиться в мире живых. Что тела, что одежда восстанавливались по одному их желанию. Но вот то, что смертные называли магией, здесь не работало. Нельзя было взмахнуть волшебной палочкой, крикнуть «Акцио!», чтобы рубаха и сапоги сами подлетели к тебе. Смотреть, как Раздор послушно ходил из угла в угол, собирая свои вещи, всегда было особенным удовольствием, особенно если немного похозяйничать с комнатой: чуть увеличить, сжать, изменить углы… Принц довольно улыбнулся, когда Раздор наклонился было за рубахой, а та в следующую секунду оказалась на расстоянии нескольких ярдов от него. Не сказав ни слова, Всадник вновь молча двинулся за этим предметом одежды. Молча-то молча, Раздор мог сколько угодно декларировать, что чувства и эмоции Всадников не затрагивали, однако Принц не мог отказать себе в искушении испытать его ещё раз, а затем ещё. Ему же удалось всё-таки задеть малышку Мор, почему бы и Раздора не добить?

— Мне не нравятся твои игры, Дейсон, — хмуро произнёс Всадник, наконец одевшись, и выпрямился перед ложем, окинув Принца пронизывающим взглядом алых глаз. Надо же, Всадник назвал его этим давно забытым именем… Что же он думал этим показать? — Ты должен помнить, что если вскроется будто ты и в самом деле вмешался в людское испытание, тебя не пощадят.

— Я — Владыка Ада, Раздор. Не хочу умалять силу Всевышнего, но без меня вам и белокрылым будет весьма трудно справляться с этими обширными владениями.

— Ты забываешься, — бросил тот на прощание, на удивление без труда отыскав выход среди одинаковых полотнищ, и скрылся за колыхаюшейся тканью.

Неслышно сев, Принц ещё долго смотрел ему вслед; улыбка то исчезала с его губ, то возвращалась снова.

— Ты тоже, — наконец изрёк он и, поднявшись, набросил на плечи плотный алый халат. — А ещё ты очень сильно заблуждаешься, Всадник.

Принц не просто мог вмешаться, он уже вовсю действовал, незримо меняя ход испытания человечества. Вызволил Смерть и надёжно укрыл его для себя на землях народа, называемого фейри; сделал первый шажок к тому, чтобы Мор пробудилась на земле: одна из её инфекций уже попала в мир смертных, — теперь ещё и Раздор… Последний, конечно, не был запланирован на этом этапе, но тем приятнее было видеть, как хитроумный, хоть и весьма рискованный план постепенно претворялся в жизнь. Уже почти двое Всадников Апокалипсиса в его руках, что могло быть лучше?

Разумеется, три Всадника, а затем эффект от его небольших поправок и собственных преступлений смертных наконец перевернёт Мерило грехов, и Война воплотится в мире живых без посторонней помощи. Четверо придут — гибель всему принесут. Начнётся Апокалипсис… Принц прикрыл глаза. он как будто уже слышал крики о помощи, обращённые к Господу, видел коленнопреклонных людишек: они неистово молились, расшибая себе лбы, пока другие, обезумев, приносили кровавые жертвы в надежде спастись. Третьи же, и вовсе наплевав на участь собственных душ, совершали грех за грехом, грабя и убивая. Всех их ожидало одно: пламя костров Ада, жарко разгоравшееся и готовое уже воспылать над Землёй кровавым закатом.

Он вернулся в пока ещё скучную реальность своей спальни, почувствовав чужое приближение. Возникший из ниоткуда Асмодей остановился на почтительном расстоянии.

— Зачем ты здесь? Пришёл за новыми указаниями? Их не будет пока, я хочу сначала понять, чего мы уже добились. Этого Инквизитора из нефилимов только из поля зрения не выпускай.

Немного помедлив, демон кивнул и также бесшумно растворился в воздухе, вновь оставив Принца наедине с собой. Если Асмодей и удивился отсутствию приказов, то не подал виду, хотя впору было. Только недавно же Принц рассуждал, что для приближения Апокалипсиса и его правления на земле годились любые методы и что не следовало останавливаться, однако слова Раздора крепко засели в его голове. Всевышний не посмеет оставить Ад без присмотра, а белокрылые просто не справятся с его чёрной мощью, опалят свои крылья и станут беспомощнее смертных. И всё же, от старшего из Всадников угроза прозвучала неожиданно реальной. Кажется, Принц впервые за многие тысячи лет испытал нечто похожее на дрожь. Возможно ли, что это знак и ему действительно стоит остановиться и понаблюдать, как развиваются запущенные им события?

***

Клэри стояла на крыше Института. Оттуда, увы, теперь слишком хорошо было видно опустевший, выжженный чудовищной силы пожарами парк, ставший пустыней. Дозорным даже не требовались бинокли, когда они поднимались на пост, чтобы проложить безопасный путь для отрядов Института, только влажные повязки, закрывать нос и рот.

Из жухлой опавшей листвы и высохшей до состояния хрупкого пепла, травы, из разбросанных по улицам тел и пустых глазниц домов — отовсюду в болотно-жёлтое небо поднимался смрад. Небосвод больше не был синим в ясный день или серым, когда над Нью-Йорком собирались тучи для редкого ливня; зеленоватый смог, миазмы неизвестной болезни, поселился повсеместно. От него нельзя было избавиться. Некому было убирать трупы, но они и не разлагались: ссохлись от жарких температур, источая вокруг себя зловоние. Но наиболее опасными для живых были те, что в душный полдень взрывались животами, разбрасывая гнилые внутренности и испуская витиеватую дымку спор болезни.

Сегодня настала очередь Клэри дежурить, и для Института всё складывалось как нельзя плохо. Четверо должны были прийти. За последние пару дней, что не было вылазок, трупов на улицах заметно прибавилось, ветер усилился и снёс болезнетворное облако как раз на последнюю безопасную тропу к зданию. Теперь никто не мог выйти или войти в Институт, не опасаясь заразиться. Может, когда ветер стихнет или пройдёт дождь и прибьёт пыль с болезнью к земле, тогда нефилимы смогут принять тех четверых, только когда это случится? Хватит ли запасов пищи, а главное, воды? Выживут ли те, кого они ждали?

Но внезапно всё изменилось. Теперь Клэри смотрела на город с высоты птичьего полёта, как будто парила над ним. Страшно не было, хотя она не чувствовала под ногами никакой опоры, а Нью-Йорк казался сотканным сплошь из бетона, стекла и миазмов болезни. Отсюда отчётливо было видно, что не осталось ни одного свободного от заразы места: ни парка, ни улицы, ни даже самого маленького дома. Отовсюду поднимался проклятый зеленоватый дымок, нёсший за собой неминуемые гибель, разруху и запустение.

Повернувшись (хотя вряд ли это можно было назвать именно так, паря в небе), Клэри обнаружила совершенно иной мир, здоровый, без следа ненавистной болезненной мглы. Ярко-синее небо, снежно-белые облака — наверное, именно так и должен выглядеть Рай… Клэри с удивлением поняла, что, скорее всего, это он и был, потому что чуть правее облака были не пушистыми, а тяжёлыми, кучеряво-серыми, а затем начиналась тьма, и из иссиня-чёрных туч постоянно били молнии — шла сухая гроза. Значит, это Рай, Ад и… что-то между ними, буферная зона, только какие-то неправильные, перевёрнутые почти на девяносто градусов. В первый момент это оказалось настолько неожиданно, что у Клэри закружилась голова, желудок подскочил к горлу, и тут же накатил панический страх. Да она же разобьётся! Она ведь ни на чём не стояла, просто висела в воздухе… а, поэтому она и не упадёт. От этих мыслей её отвлекло множество душ: безликих, серых, которые с глухими стенаниями скитались между Раем и Адом, — они медленно поднимались из Нью-Йорка сюда, наверх, и двигались тоже неправильно, перевёрнуто, разве так должно было быть?

За спиной прошелестело вдруг:

— Иди и смотри, — и кто-то толкнул её вниз, на землю.

 

Она открыла глаза будто от толчка, не сразу осознав, что лежала в своей постели в комнате Института. Но ведь только что Клэри была в небе над Нью-Йорком, смотрела на город, практически уничтоженный какой-то страшной болезнью…

Тяжело дыша, Клэри села и попыталась отодвинуть одеяло, но оно прилипло к мокрым от пота бёдрам, а спину второй кожей облепила футболка. Кажется, это был сон, всего лишь один из тех кошмаров, которые так участились в последнее время. Однако ни один из них ещё не был таким чётким, не имел сюжета, Клэри не играла в нём какую-то роль… Прежние серость и муть, бесконечное чувство страха, необъяснимое и неконтролируемые, разительно отличались от увиденного сегодня. Мало того, что Клэри отчётливо помнила каждую деталь, она ещё и совершенно, ни капельки, не боялась, хотя вид вымершего от заразы Нью-Йорка кого угодно должен был привести в содрогание. Сделав глубокий вдох, Клэри велела себе успокоиться. Абсолютно невозможно, чтобы нашлась болезнь, способная за считанные дни стереть город-миллионник, вроде Нью-Йорка, с лица земли: современная медицина просто такого не допустит. А небеса, Рай и Ад… Вряд ли девчонку вроде Клэри пустили бы туда. Это всего лишь сон, отражение её переживаний после вчерашних событий.

Видение окончательно отошло на второй план, когда Клэри, быстро умывшись и приняв душ (а волосы всё равно пытались торчать вихрами в разные стороны, вот блин!), оделась и вышла в коридор.

Институт было не узнать. По сравнению с самим собой пару дней назад это был улей, полный роящихся пчёл: мимо Клэри, не останавливаясь, быстрым шагом к выходу прошли четверо вооружённых нефилимов, явно поисковый отряд. Командный центр был переполнен людьми, в последний раз Клэри видела столько во время операции против Валентина. На каждом мониторе отслеживался тот или иной район Нью-Йорка; Клэри осмотрела каждый, но ни на одном не мигал заветный красный крестик, означавший, что цель обнаружена. Да где же прячется чёртов Себастьян?

— Вау, — произнёс Стив за её спиной, — не подозревал даже, что у вас здесь столько народу.

— Перестань подкрадываться, — холодно сказала ему Клэри, даже не оглянувшись, и в следующую секунду Стив ткнул её в затылок корешком книги. — Ты что, с ума сошёл?

Да так только в аниме делали! Клэри с Саймоном одно время увлекались на пару, но это сколько лет назад было!

— Все работают, а ты прохлаждаешься в библиотеке?

Стив, когда взгляд обернувшейся Клэри упал на книгу в его руках, заметно смутился и крепко прижал к себе небольшой том в белой обложке, со свернувшейся в круг змеёй на корешке, закрывая название. Да ради Ангела, нужно было Клэри знать, чем именно он развлекался, хоть Камасутрой.

— А что? — пожал он плечами. — Полезно может оказаться. Не хочешь почитать после меня?

— Шутишь? — Однако тот выглядел довольно серьёзно, если не считать того, что вообще вся ситуация походила на абсурд, и Клэри сбежала по лестнице со словами: — Слушай, я ведь уже просила — отстань. У меня есть парень, и тебе мало не покажется, если Джейс обо всём узнает. А я не хочу для него неприятностей.

За одной из групп, что изучала на мониторе северо-восток города, наблюдала Лидия: скрестив руки на груди, она стояла поодаль, и Клэри с воодушевлением устремилась к ней.

— Лидия!

Та не сразу отвлеклась от своего занятия, а когда Клэри приблизилась, неожиданно одарила её холодным недовольным взглядом.

— Как я рада тебя видеть. Джейсу очень пригодится помощь с организацией работы, тем более, когда сюда перебралась половина Аликанте.

Другой вопрос, правда, как Институт сможет разместить такое количество бойцов, если вон, даже кондиционеры стали гудеть немного громче, обеспечивая в загруженном командном центре нужную циркуляцию воздуха, но Клэри мысленно отмахнулась от этого. Размещение, провизия, ресурсы — всё это заботы главы Института, Алека. Ей же главнее то, что чем больше людей будет искать Себастьяна, тем быстрее его схватят.

— Мне бы очень хотелось сказать, что я здесь для поддержки и помощи, но боюсь, это будет далеко от истины, — позабытые уже высокомерие и отчуждённость в голосе той заставили Клэри растеряться. Один из пятерых нефилимов у монитора, за которым присматривала Лидия, бросил на Клэри непонятный взгляд, и тут же торопливо отвернулся, словно боясь, что его работу сочтут некачественной.

Это была реакция на то, что к ним подошла Клэри, сестра Себастьяна? Она-то думала, что после победы в войне её перестали соотносить с чудовищем-отцом и братом-монстром.

— Продолжайте, — велела Лидия своей группе, — увеличьте чувствительность, поставьте реагирование на самую слабую сигнатуру. Я вернусь позже. Клэри, отойдём, — добавила она уже тише, и лишь когда обе поднялись в верхний коридор и гул рабочего процесса мог более-менее заглушить голоса, продолжила менее напыщенно, но всё так же сердито: — Клэйв в ярости, Клэри.

— Да как и мы все. Для нас это тоже был шок — увидеть Себастьяна снова живым. Или там в Идрисе думают, будто мы намеренно позволили ему сбежать? — Клэри ещё ни разу не бывала в стране нефилимов, не видела вживую членов мифического, но такого скорого на неверные решения Клэйва (ну, кроме некоторых), так что те люди представлялись ей готовыми придумать любой бред. Джейс если и отзывался о Клэйве, то исключительно выражением «старые маразматики», Алек всегда отвечал «Ты и меня маразматиком назвал?», и они начинали препираться. Вряд ли о тех, кто руководит мудро и справедливо, так будут говорить. — Или что вообще обманули всех в прошлый раз, что Себастьян был убит?

— Я этого не говорила, и Клэйв до таких предположений пока не дошёл, но как по мне: это лишь вопрос времени, когда Имоджен внушит им эту мысль, и вас с Джейсом и Алеком призовут к ответу.

— Ну прекрасно!

— Если бы вы схватили его, это серьёзно смягчило бы ситуацию, но вы его упустили, поэтому, — Лидия расправила плечи, вновь становясь похожей на ту себя, какой в первый раз прибыла сюда комиссаром Клэйва, — сейчас я — ваш проверяющий. На мне лежит обязанность сообщать в Идрис о всех решениях и действиях, успешных и нет. Руководство Алека и прежде рассматривалось под лупой, а теперь это уже микроскоп.

Глядя на неё, Клэри не верила своим ушам. Опять всё по новой? Из-за чьих-то политических интриг, закостенелых мнений и попросту личной неприязни их будут терроризировать и контролировать вместо того, чтобы бороться с настоящим врагом. И вдвойне ужасно было то, что делать это предстояло Лидии, которая в прошлом вроде бы приняла их сторону. Стоило же ей поработать снова в Аликанте, и она вернулась прежней — противником и соглядатаем. Нужно было предупредить Джейса, если он об этом ещё не знал.

— Клэри, я не враг тебе и Алеку с Джейсом, — поспешила уверить та, но слишком быстро и открыто, чтобы это можно было принять за правду. — Это — моя работа, как и работа Алека — командовать Институтом, а ваша — исполнять его указания. В Идрисе недовольны ещё и тем, что Джейс сообщил не сразу же, а с задержкой. Клэйв думает, что в противном случае шанс задержать Себастьяна был бы гораздо выше.

— Ты сама слышишь, что говоришь? Да ваш Клэйв запретил бы к нему соваться, и мы бы ждали, пока в Идрисе соберутся, посовещаются, примут решение и отправят сюда ударный отряд. Себастьян бы тысячу раз сбежал!

— Он и так сбежал, разве нет? — сурово возразила Лидия, и Клэри замолчала. — Так что это сделало Алеку лишь хуже.

— Он-то здесь при чём? Это было наше решение и, между прочим, правильное.

Лидия посмотрела на неё с таким снисхождением, с каким обычно смотрят на глупого, несмышлёного ребёнка, и Клэри сердито вскинулась. Она достаточно уже знала и умела как нефилим и многое сделала для сумеречного мира, чтобы с ней обращались на равных.

— За пределами Идриса главный оплот нефилимов и защита для примитивных это Институт. От решений его руководителя зависит слишком многое, и если Джейс, как временный глава, серьёзно напортачил, то это вина Алека, что он недостаточно хорошо подготовил себе замену. Так было и так будет, Клэри. — Возможно, но пока что это больше походило на то, что Лидия зациклилась на Алеке из-за сорванной ранее свадьбы. Вот только не поздно ли? — У меня уже состоялся серьёзный разговор с ним, и позже, когда я опрошу всех, кто участвовал в погоне за Себастьяном…

— Алек здесь?

Конечно, Алек здесь, где же ему ещё быть? Вчера Джейс после того, как предупредил Идрис, и ему отправил сообщение. Некстати вспомнились слова Изабель, что Алек может когда-нибудь предпочесть личную жизнь работе, и Клэри недоверчиво фыркнула. Серьёзно? Алек и работа — слова-синонимы.

— Вернулся этой ночью, порталом. Мы прибыли почти одновременно. Джейс сейчас вводит его в курс дела, потому что Алек сразу же отправился в Церковь Талто, чтобы самому осмотреть там всё. Кстати, о поисках — Изабель возвращалась? От неё были какие-нибудь вести? Мне никто не может дать ответа. Клэри!

Она же устремилась к кабинету Алека, даже не дослушав. Джейс рассказывает Алеку, что тут произошло? Как же! Скорее, его отчитывают за самоуправство. Если уж Клэйв дико недоволен, что говорить об Алеке, он, наверное, тоже кипит от злости. Вот только наверняка Алек не вспомнил, что Джейс действовал самостоятельно в такой сложной ситуации, намеренно решив не тревожить их с Магнусом. Он всегда забывал, что для него делали другие, когда речь заходила о работе.

— Клэри!

***

— Алек, я знаю всё, что ты обо мне думаешь и хочешь сказать, но у нас не было выбора. Мы пытались схватить его, а не тратить время на формальности.

Он произнёс эту фразу уже в третий раз или в четвёртый, может, думал, что Алеку поможет, но легче не становилось. Напротив, если поначалу Алек ещё мог допустить, что парабатай поздно поставил всех в известность неумышленно, то теперь не оставалось сомнений. Неважно, кто был инициатором: Джейс, Клэри (скорее всего, это именно её идея) или даже Изабель — они намеренно задержали это известие. Может, хотели красиво преподнести свой успех, а получилось огорошить поражением.

— Ты же сам сказал, что у сектантской церкви вас было шестеро. Кто-нибудь мог отвлечься и отправить огненное письмо, а затем смс.

— Троих я отправил обследовать территорию. Потом мы с Из и Клэри гнались за Себастьяном до тех пор, пока он не скрылся от нас во время пожара у примитивных.

— Джейс, я сержусь не из-за того, что ты сообщил поздно, то есть, не только из-за этого. Фактически ты обманул Клэйв, а это хуже некуда, понимаешь?

Это какой-то кошмар, его персональный ад: всё навалилось скопом и подмяло Алека под себя, проблема на проблеме, и поди пойми, где скрывался очередной неприятный сюрприз. Алек хотел было сказать, во что вылились смс-ка Джейса и звонок матери, но промолчал: иначе он окончательно распишется в собственном бессилии, если вместо того, чтобы работать, будет жаловаться на личную жизнь.

Тем более, что вспоминать о Магнусе и случившемся в Сингапуре, пока ещё было слишком больно. Свежая рана на сердце и не думала затягиваться.

— Я знаю, ты хотел как лучше, думал не прерывать мой отдых, но лучше бы ты прямо сказал мне возвращаться, — поймав недоверчивый взгляд Джейса, Алек решил сменить тему. О непонятной ссоре он не хотел вообще никому рассказывать. — И лучше бы вы пошли только втроём.

— Почему это?

— Те трое ребят, которых ты взял с собой, очень близки к твоей бабушке, — пояснил он с удивившим его самого спокойствием. Поздно ругаться. Если Имоджен действительно использовала эту необычную троицу нефилимов в качестве своих соглядатаев для сбора компромата, то она уже имела досье о вчерашнем провале во всех известных и неизвестных Алеку подробностях. — Сантана и Сойер — из семьи, которая обязана Имоджен своим положением, а Институт Токио, откуда Хиро Паркер, — это её маленькая личная армия. Не спрашивай, я сам не знаю почему.

Этими знаниями с ним поделилась мать, как только три разношёрстных, но крепко державшихся вместе сумеречных охотника прибыли в Институт. Алека тогда самого удивило, зачем нужна подмога в мирное время, но с объяснениями Мариз всё стало на свои места. Он ведь не был глупцом, это Джейс наивно решил, что отказался один раз возглавить Институт, и всё, его оставили в покое. По отношению Имоджен Эрондейл и её поступкам понятно было, что она до сих пор не считала Алека достойным того места, которое он занимал, так что появление шпионов не должно было заставить себя ждать. И, чего не хотелось особенно, если не будет серьёзных сдвигов в поисках Себастьяна, Инквизитор, скорее всего, нанесёт им личный визит.

— Алек… я понятия не имел…

— Знаю, так что забудь. Сейчас это наименьшая из наших проблем.

Хотя Лидия, с которой он проговорил почти половину бессонной ночи после возвращения из Церкви Талто, считала иначе, Алек приоритеты расставил по-другому. Защититься от возможных нападок Инквизитора тоже было важно, но лучше это сделать, выполняя работу, а не просто прикрываясь словами и отговорками. Для начала требовалось убедить Клэйв, что в Институте достаточно надсмотрщиков — Алек уже дошёл до середины в своём длинном, с множеством аргументов, письме, — а затем обезопасить ещё и спину, куда тоже могли нанести удар: встретиться с нижнемирцами. С Магнусом.

Он не сумел сдержать предательски тяжёлого вздоха. В грудной клетке как будто бы с силой проворачивался острый, с многими лезвиями, нож.

Магнус всё-таки позволил ему пройти через портал: открыл проход прямо к дверям Института и сразу же захлопнул за Алеком, лишив всяческого шанса вернуться. Наверное, если он всё-таки рискнёт наведаться к ним домой (или уже надо привыкать говорить «к нему домой»?), Алека встретит запертая и надёжно укреплённая множеством заклинаний день. Он не понимал как именно, но то ли по прошествии времени, то ли на фоне других проблем их ссора, его собственная реакция на слова Магнуса, по сути всё и спровоцировавшая, стали казаться такими… такими глупыми. Можно же было отставить эмоции в сторону, Алек это умел, сесть, убедить Магнуса спокойно всё обсудить… А может, и нет. Алек ведь не просто так сорвался. Он подмечал, молчал, копил в себе подозрения, и этот поступок Магнуса, столь ярко продемонстрированное недоверие, стали последней каплей. Если тот не верил, что Алек отличался от большинства сумеречных охотников, так им ненавидимых, если считал, что из-за этого Алек и их чувства гораздо менее важны, чем ответственность за судьбу своего народа, — пусть Магнус своим народом и занимается. В их паре он был не единственным, кто каждый день сталкивался с неприятием из-за выбора своего сердца, но Алек-то пытался совмещать! Да, последнее время он с головой окунулся в работу, но, опять же, для них двоих… А Магнус не хотел слышать и замечать, и вот от этого Алеку ощущал, будто его раз за разом вспарывали тупым ножом.

Пришедшую на ум мысль, что на переговоры неплохо было бы отправить Джейса или лучше Изабель, — оказалось не так-то легко отбросить.

— Уже решил, что дальше будем делать?

Алек кивнул. Разговор с Лидией был неприятным, тяжёлым, однако необходимым; он помог очистить голову, забитую их с Магнусом ссорой и расставанием. По крайней мере, понятно было, каких вопросов нужно было ждать от Клэйва и Инквизитора и как к ним подготовиться.

— Отправил запрос родителям в Аликанте, чтобы они переговорили с Безмолвными братьями и Железными сёстрами. Может быть, в какой-нибудь из книг в их библиотеках и найдётся описание ритуала, оживившего Себастьяна: умерщвление людей не редкость в таких вещах, а вот кровавая ванна — другое дело. Но тут нам однозначно нужны маги: Церковь Талто — церковь Лилит, и есть вероятность, что она сама помогала Себастьяну вернуться…

— Я говорил с тем магом, который замещал Магнуса. Он понятия не имеет, кто мог бы решиться на такое.

— Спрашивать надо было, не кто мог решиться, а у кого хватило бы сил, — со вздохом поправил его Алек и прикусил губу. Первой кандидатурой таким образом становился Магнус, но нет, Клэйв ведь не настолько сошёл с ума, чтобы обвинить его! — Думаю, Магнус сам разберётся, кто из его сородичей приложил к этому руку, если вообще приложил. Если же это была Лилит, он это поймёт.

Но захочет ли поделиться с сумеречными охотниками, которые якобы снова обманули его?

— Я распределил поисковые отряды по городу, но прежде одна группа должна встретиться с фейри. Мы наказали их довольно жёстко, они мечтают о мщении, так что для Себастьяна дивный народец — самый выгодный сейчас союзник.

— Алек, — перебил его Джейс, — ты же понимаешь, что, если он действительно в Подземном дворце, добровольно фейри тебе ничего не скажут? Они же просто уйдут от ответа.

— Знаю, и поэтому я попросил Лидию участвовать в переговорах с ними. Она не будет скрывать, что следующим шагом может быть уже вооружённое вторжение, разрешённое Клэйвом. — Лицо его парабатай вытянулось от изумления и возмущения, и Алек тяжело вздохнул. — Я сам надеюсь, что до этого дойдёт. Клэйв как будто не хочет понимать, что таким шагом мы продемонстрируем себя в качестве захватчиков, и все договорённости о сотрудничестве сойдут на нет.

— Всё, что ты делал.

— Да, всё, что я делал. Геноцид фейри отвернёт от нас другие народы сумеречного мира навсегда, и это одна из причин, по которой я буду говорить с Клэйвом сегодня в полдень. Отчитаюсь за то, что сделано, а потом буду доказывать, почему мой план действий лучше, чем их придумки.

Посмотрев на него с нескрываемым уважением, Джейс зачем-то сполз со стола, на краешке которого сидел последние несколько минут. Виноватое выражение наконец исчезло с его лица, и слава Ангелу, иначе Алек ещё и за это ему выговорил бы. В глубине души же он понимал, что в действиях парабатай не было злого умысла: Джейс с большим восторгом воспринял его идею об отпуске с Магнусом, поэтому наверняка и поддался на уговоры Клэри. Единственное, в чём его можно было упрекнуть, так это в беспечности, но тут Алек его давно уже не мог перевоспитать.

— Много ты успел, — осторожно заметил тот и сполз в кресло, — и всего за несколько часов. Серьёзно, я бы и половины всего не разработал.

— Не прибедняйся.

— Думаешь, Клэйв этого не увидит? Если у них там, в Идрисе, есть голова на плечах, они примут твой план, не сомневайся.

Алек усмехнулся. Хотелось бы ему немного уверенности Джейса, потому что он вспоминал, с какой лёгкостью Клэйв сместил его родителей с руководящего поста, и понимал: если уж многолетний опыт Роберта и Мариз ничего не стоил, то его месяц у руля и подавно будет забыт.

В сущности, это разумно. Возглавлять Институт должен тот, кто может приносить результат. Алек мог, однако дадут ли ему шанс доказать?

— А как… как Магнус это воспринял? Я имею в виду, вы же торжественно поклялись не отвечать на звонки, и тут ты…

Наконец-то он задал этот вопрос. Алек искренне надеялся оттянуть момент даже не признания, а своего собственного воспоминания о произошедшем, ведь, несмотря на горячие слова ссоры и битьё кулаком в грудь, что пусть Магнус делает, что хочет, Алек всё же любил его. Когда они расстались в первый раз, казалось, не было ничего страшнее боли от разрыва, от слёз Магнуса, сказавшего, что они не могут быть вместе, потому что находятся на разных противоборствующих сторонах. Он ошибся. Было кое-что хуже, настолько, что Алек словно проваливался в вязкую пугающую пустоту всякий раз, когда вспоминал об этом. Проскитавшись несколько часов по городу, Алек от безысходности всё же вернулся в отель, разбитый и раздавленный, словно в похмельном бреду, потому что он почти не помнил, как бродил и где был тем утром. Он только ступил в их гостиничный номер, как Магнус без лишних слов просто открыл портал в Нью-Йорк. В золотом ореоле магии был виден Институт, а рядом с мерцающим кольцом стояла его сумка, собранная, скорее всего, с помощью какого-нибудь заклинания. Магнус ничего не сказал, не бросил даже «Да проваливай уже»; он стоял, прислонившись боком к стене, и смотрел в окно, обхватив себя руками за плечи. И это стало последним воспоминанием Алека об их поездке, жирная черта, которую они подвели. Из-за чего?

Оказаться вместе со своей дорожной сумкой на пороге Института было свидетельством окончательного расставания, того, что Алека попросту выставили вон. Может, и его вина тут тоже была… Да нет же, с чего вдруг? Алек делал всё для них, пропадал на работе днями, чтобы обезопасить их отношения, но он не мог влезть в голову и сердце Магнуса и развернуть его мысли на диаметрально противоположные. У каждого человека в мире, кто хотя бы раз любил, всегда возникало это противоречие между работой, отнимавшей много сил и времени, и чувством; немало было и таких людей, у кого выбор вставал в виде «или-или» и за любым из вариантов всегда крылась кровавая жертва, боль, муки… С тех пор, как Алек узнал Магнуса, он искренне верил, что любое «или-или» можно превратить в «и»: научиться совмещать, было бы желание, а способ найдётся, у Алека же неплохо получалось. Как выяснилось, Магнус считал иначе, а почему? Потому что подспудно он никогда не верил сумеречным охотникам, и Алек был как раз одним из них. А он-то и вправду думал, что был для Магнуса особенным.

— Мы… мы поссорились.

— Алек, клянусь, я не желал ничего такого, — резко изменившись в лице, Джейс подался вперёд и с жаром продолжил: — Я не сразу сообщил тебе, потому что…

— Джейс, Джейс! Мы поругались не поэтому. — Тот сразу же замолчал, услышав эти слова, но пристально, испытующе смотреть не перестал. Не поверил. — Себастьян может открыть охоту, в том числе, на нижнемирцев. На них даже проще обратить жажду мщения фейри за собственное изгнание. Магнус боится, что его люди окажутся в смертельной опасности, которую никто не сможет отвести. Но на деле… знаешь, мне кажется, всё давно уже шло к этому, а реинкарнация Себастьяна только послужила финальным толчком к тому, чтобы всё рвануло.

Нахмурив светлые брови, Джейс долго молчал, разглядывая бумаги и письменные принадлежности. Алек даже усмехнулся про себя: он не помнил, когда в последний раз что-то так серьёзно и надолго занимало мысли его парабатай. Кроме Клэри, разумеется.

— Я не понимаю, Алек. Ты же уезжал с твёрдым намерением сделать всё, чтобы вы больше никогда не расставались и не ссорились. С чего вдруг такая перемена?

— Послушай, я сейчас серьёзно не хочу об этом говорить. Мне нужно время, чтобы успокоиться и всё осознать, а вообще, в первую очередь, я должен думать о поимке Себастьяна. Об остальном позабочусь позже. — Со стороны могло показаться, что Алек самого себя уговаривал. Что же, наверное, так и было. — Просто Магнус сам до этого довёл. Я старался не обращать внимания, закрывал глаза и надеялся, что всё прошло, и тот разрыв никогда не повторится, но знаешь, что Магнус сделал, когда узнал про Себастьяна от Греймарка? Почему я скрывал от него это. Понимаешь? Он продолжал сомневаться во мне, и никакая поездка, никакой отпуск не могли это исправить. Я не уверен, что тут в принципе что-то можно исправить, — дыхания не хватило, пришлось сделать вдох, и в горле предательски запершило. — Дошло до того, что я открыто спросил Магнуса, неужели он готов снова расстаться со мной, если в сумеречном мире опять будут проблемы…

Слушавший его с тоской и болью во взгляде Джейс тихо спросил:

— И он?

— Ничего не ответил, а это всё равно, что сознался, — губы всё-таки дрогнули, и Алек плотно сжал их, не пропуская больше ни единого признака слабости на поверхность. Даже если перед ним был Джейс, который позволял Алеку видеть свои слёзы. — Так что пока я не хочу даже думать о Магнусе, точка. Меня волнует лишь то, как именно Себастьян воскрес и что мы можем сделать, чтобы схватить его, пока не произошло непоправимое.

— Я заметил. Ты настолько не хочешь думать о Магнусе, что он не сходит у тебя с языка, Алек. Иди-ка сюда.

Встав на ноги, Алек покорно позволил приобнять себя и на секунду — всего на секунду, дольше было нельзя, — прикрыл глаза, расписываясь в собственном бессилии. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Джейс, укрывшись ото всех на крыше Института, не мог сдержать слёз, потому что девушка, которую он полюбил, впервые по-настоящему, оказалась, как тогда думали, его родной сестрой? Сколько времени прошло с того, как Алек с головой погрузился в работу, унимая тем самым боль от расставания с Магнусом? Тогда же он был уверен: они оба сделают всё возможное, чтобы не допустить повторения того кошмара.

Наверное, поэтому отстранился Алек достаточно поспешно. Всё ещё было очень больно. Алек всё ещё не мог перестать об это думать и не знал, что будет правильно делать дальше.

— Зная тебя, брат, я уверен: ты всё обдумаешь и примешь правильное решение.

Ну да. Как будто ничего другого Алек в принципе не мог сделать, не мог ошибиться, как любой другой человек.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но один я точно не справлюсь. Кто-то должен будет представлять Институт на встрече с нижнемирцами.

— Упаси Ангел, нет, — к его недоумению, Джейс даже шагнул назад, едва не споткнувшись о кресло. — Ты же знаешь, в переговорах я ещё более отвратителен, чем в руководстве. И потом, после инициативы Имоджен с чипированием я не пользуюсь у народов нижнего мира популярностью.

Собиравшийся было возразить Алек кивнул, принимая его правоту.

— Тогда пойдёт Изабель. У неё неплохо получается общаться с вампирами в последнее время, да и Магнус, надеюсь, будет к ней более благосклонен, чем к любому из нас.

— Согласен, — покладисто сказал тот и нахмурился. — А Изабель уже вернулась? Она ушла раньше меня вчера, и я не получал от неё никаких известий. — Поняв по многозначительному молчанию, что с Алеком Изабель тоже не выходила на связь, Джейс тут же вытащил телефон. — Чёрт, номер недоступен.

В глазах Джейса заплескалась тревога, и Алек с трудом заставил себя не поддаваться тому всполоху страха, что моментально отозвался в его душе. Есть множество причин, по которым Изабель не сообщила, что с ней, начиная от банально севшей батарейки в телефоне и заканчивая азартом погони. Сестра — опытная сумеречная охотница, уж она-то не Клэри, должна понимать, когда стоит рисковать, имея дело с Себастьяном, а когда — нет… Однако беспокойство не уходило, вцепилось въедливой мыслью, что целую ночь Алек занимался делами, не удосужившись даже узнать, что с его родными. И так уже много сумеречных охотников занималось выслеживанием их врага, несколько человек вполне могли совместить эту миссию с поисками Изабель, — слабое, конечно, утешение.

Однако не успел Алек открыть рот, чтобы озвучить эту мысль, как в коридоре послышались стремительные шаги. Кто-то торопился сюда, в кабинет, и на несколько секунд Алек позволил себе с радостным облегчением понадеяться, что это Изабель. Но, грохнув дверью об косяк, в комнату бешеной фурией ворвалась Клэри.

— Имей в виду, это было правильное решение! — заявила она с порога, сердито сдув со лба мешавшуюся прядь. Рыжая копна её волос показалась Алеку вызывающе обвинительной. — Мы сделали всё, чтобы поймать Себастьяна. Надо было действовать, и мы действовали!

— Клэри? — ошалело выдохнул Джейс, поразившись её напору. — Ты не поняла, мы не…

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — отмахнувшись, Клэри впилась в Алека глазами так, будто он был врагом не меньше Себастьяна. — Лидия мне рассказала. Алек, даже если у тебя проблемы с Инквизитором, это не означает, что ты имеешь право отыгрываться на своих друзьях! Джейс был тогда главой Института и поступил верно!

Алек с присвистом втянул в себя воздух.

— Но вообще-то глава Института — я, — ответил он, глядя прямо на Клэри, но зрительный контакт её необъяснимый пыл ничуть не уменьшил. Напротив, она с вызовом посмотрела в ответ и вздёрнула подбородок. — И мне отвечать за то, что делают нефилимы в этих стенах и за их пределами. А ваше решение задержать сообщение для Клэйва было ошибочным в корне.

Она и не думала соглашаться, это было заметно и без слов. Широко распахнутые глаза, раздувающиеся ноздри — эта демонстрация высшей степени гнева и недовольства, наверное, должна была заставить Алека признать свою вину, устыдиться и заявить наконец, что они были абсолютно правы, нарушив правила. Теперь уже не оставалось сомнений, что именно Клэри стала зачинщицей, она побудила Джейса так поступить.

Алек велел себе успокоиться, ощущая, что расшатанные ссорой с Магнусом, воскрешением Себастьяна и разговором с Лидией нервы звенели словно кнут из электрума.

— И что? Тоже скажешь, что нам следовало сидеть и ждать указаний из Аликанте?

— Нет, — он постарался взглядом показать Джейсу, что если кого Клэри и могла послушать, то только его, но парабатай вообще ничего не понимал. Очень плохо. Алек не хотел конфликта, не в такой напряжённой ситуации. — Вам следовало действовать, но перед этим сообщить всем. — Та громко и презрительно фыркнула. — Клэри, ты уже достаточно давно в сумеречном мире, чтобы понимать, какую роль тут играют правила. Если их нарушать, наступит хаос.

— Так, по-твоему, из-за того, что мы хотели как можно скорее обезвредить врага, наступил хаос?!

— Клэри… — снова начал было Джейс, коснувшись её локтя, но та отпихнула его с таким остервенением, что Алек понял: в этот раз Клэри не отступит. Ему уже не раз приходилось сталкиваться с её идиотскими, подчас самоубийственными выходками, но их довольно давно не было, и вот новая и тоже из-за Себастьяна.

Да сколько ещё на его голову будут сыпаться шишки из-за этого ублюдка?

— Алек, ты сам не слышишь, какой бред несёшь? Неужели ты готов из-за каких-то там угроз и этого дурацкого поста забыть своих друзей? Джейса забыть? — ядовито продолжила Клэри, быстро полуобернувшись к тому. Её волосы взметнулись предгрозовым облаком при этом движении, и Алек судорожно стиснул зубы — настолько яростно застучало вдруг в груди раздражение. Он уже и забыл, насколько эта девчонка бесила его.

— Что же, по-твоему, я должен сделать? — поинтересовался он, сделав шаг вперёд. Всего один, дальше дорогу перегородил письменный стол, о котором Алек уже и думать забыл. И хорошо, иначе бы он просто выплюнул всё прямо в лицо Клэри, и Джейс никогда бы его за это не простил. — Объявить Клэйву, что вы поступили верно, скрыв ото всех угрозу на несколько часов? Клэйв — не замкнутая организация, в ней состоят живые люди, каждый со своими интересами, и они разносят любые известия, искажая их в угоду себе. Хочешь знать, что вышло из вашей таинственности? Нижний мир теперь уверен, что нефилимы намеренно молчали о возвращении Себастьяна, может, даже потому что хотели позволить ему закончить начатое. Нам не поверят, Клэри, если мы будем кричать им о настоящей опасности.

Пусть Алек точно знал пока, что не доверял сумеречным охотникам один лишь Магнус, но это только начало. Рафаэль прислушается к своему давнему другу, а Греймарк видел всё своими глазами. Алек на своём «дурацком посту», как выразилась выскочка Фрэй, столько сил угробил, чтобы примирить и объединить их всех, заслужить их доверие, и вот оно подорвано — надолго, если не навсегда.

Краем глаза он заметил, как изменился в лице Джейс, стоило упомянуть об отношении нижнемирцев. Тоже думал, что Алек неправ или что он преувеличивал для Клэри? Ну… может быть, немного да, но в любую минуту те последствия, которые он предсказывал, могли рвануть со страшной силой.

— Я никогда не пользовался своей властью главы Института в отношении своих близких, — медленно проговорил он, каждое слово давалось с неимоверным трудом. Внутри боролись два противоречивых чувства: и ужас, что ему пришлось до этого опуститься, и злость, что ни Джейс, ни Клэри не хотели замечать очевидного, довели ситуацию до такого абсурда. — Но, видимо, теперь мне придётся это сделать. Я запрещаю обсуждать эту тему в стенах Института, понятно?

Опешившая Клэри приоткрыла рот, часто моргая. Ангел, как же глупо она выглядела, как же сильно бесила его своим видом и безрассудными речами! Благодаря их общему с Джейсом идиотизму у Аликанте теперь все козыри в руках, чтобы во главе подразделения нефилимов Нью-Йорка оказались нужные люди или чтобы дело Роберта с Мариз и самого Алека было окончательно и бесповоротно подорвано. Алек не мог допустить в Институт человека Имоджен, который станет только мешать: тогда они и Себастьяна не найдут или найдут слишком поздно, и о сближении с нижним миром можно будет забыть навсегда.

Изрядно помрачневший Джейс заслонил собой Клэри и сурово сказал:

— По пути Инквизитора пойдёшь?

— Вы не оставили мне выбора. Если будем нарушать правила Клэйва и дальше, сюда пришлют не относительно лояльную Лидию, а кого похуже, и тогда всем не поздоровится. А я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы никто не пострадал и чтобы мы нашли Себастьяна как можно скорее и с меньшими жертвами. Не надо вставлять мне палки в колёса и препираться, лучше присоединитесь к поискам хотя бы той же Изабель, в конце концов!

Нужно быть полными идиотами, чтобы не видеть или не понимать этого, чтобы думать, что сейчас самое время демонстрировать свой характер и желание перемен. Как же Алек раньше не замечал, что эти двое, самодовольные и самовлюблённые, не видели ничего дальше своего носа?

— Знаешь что? Хочешь плясать под дудку Клэйва — пляши! — встряхнувшись, яростно выдала Клэри и окатила его столь сердитым взглядом, что в Алека как будто и вправду плеснули кипятком. Та вылетела из кабинета маленьким смертоносным ураганом, испуская вокруг себя убийственное раздражение и обиду, и он невольно изумился, что Клэри оказалась способна на такое.

— Мне кажется, тебе следует хорошенько обдумать всё то, что ты только что сказал, — ледяным тоном сказал Джейс и, развернувшись, стремительно промаршировал в коридор.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Алек внезапно обнаружил, что тяжело дышал — настолько, что рубашка ощутимо натягивалась на груди. Ещё почему-то очень сильно болели ладони: посмотрев на свои руки, он понял, что сжимал кулаки до того, что ногти впились в плоть едва ли не до крови. Настежь распахнутая дверь кабинета навела его на мысль, что тут кто-то был, Алек с кем-то разговаривал, но, странное дело, он смутно помнил последние несколько минут. Точно так же было и в Сингапуре, когда из его памяти вылетели пару часов. Ради Ангела, что с ним творилось? Он болен или не мог справиться со своими эмоциями?

Припомнив всё: и вроде бы спокойную беседу с Джейсом, и непонятную бурю Клэри, и свой, ещё более необъяснимый и злобный ответ, — Алек пошатнулся и рухнул в кресло.


	7. Глава 6

Джеймс нетерпеливо побарабанил по рулю служебного «Форда». Он никогда не любил задания, предполагавшие долгие засады и наблюдение за подозреваемыми: надо было не сидеть, сложа руки и пялясь в бинокль, а действовать, чтобы нейтрализовать очередную угрозу для общества. Если бы не сержант Доусон, занимавшая пассажирское кресло, и не строгий приказ Муна, Джеймс бы давно уже ворвался в здание, напротив которого они стояли уже несколько часов. Чёрт возьми, белый день же, время, когда вампиры наиболее уязвимы! Почему не воспользоваться этим преимуществом? Но нет, спецназ Отряда 51 подчинялся Муну напрямую и без его приказа и нечего было мечтать о штурме.

— Сэр, вы ведь помните, что агент Мун велел нам только наблюдать? — противно напомнила Доусон, верно угадав, что он боролся с желанием открыть дверцу и прогуляться до стройплощадки «Дюморт».

— Конечно, — Джеймс постарался изобразить полушутливую улыбку и покрепче вцепился в руль, чтобы как-то занять руки.

Вот уже четвёртый час, как они дежурили здесь. Аналитический отдел Муна сумел отследить один из телефонов, засветившийся во время вторжения в полицейское управление Нью-Йорка, прямо до стройплощадки, но Мун запретил соваться туда, объяснив:

— По нашим данным, в строящемся отеле уже некоторое время скрывается шайка вампиров. Если пойдём открыто, есть риск и их упустить, и дать знать сумеречным охотникам, что мы у них на хвосте. Нет, будем ждать только нашу цель.

На том совещании, когда всё это обсуждалось, его слова про вампиров будто ударили Джеймса наотмашь. То же, что Эйдан Мун поведал ему с Доусон позже, и вовсе отправило Джеймса в нокаут, и пусть он получил всяческие одобрения на свои действия (за исключением того, что касалось «Дюморта»), поддержку самого высшего руководства ФБР и новые знания — полный карт-бланш! — о никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его предали. Собственное же начальство когда-то поспешило объявить его душевно больным из-за убийства семьи, отстранило от работы и лишило значка; никто и слушать не хотел его крики о сумеречных охотниках-убийцах. И в это самое время под патронажем Эйдана Муна в ФБР работал специальный Отряд 51, который занимался делами, попахивавшими явной чертовщиной, и, который, как выяснилось, уже несколько лет собирал информацию не только на нефилимов, но и на весь, так называемый, сумеречный мир.

— Ты уверена, что там вообще кто-то есть? — раздражённо поинтересовался он, когда тишина и молчание (на этой Богом забытой улице вообще хоть что-нибудь происходит?) стали почти убийственными.

Отвлёкшаяся на сэндвич Доусон торопливо прожевала кусок и уставилась в ноутбук, проверяя последнюю сводку. Проследив за её действиями, Джеймс тоскливо прикрыл глаза. Мыслями он был там, за строительными лесами, изучал вампирское логово, чтобы за волосы вытащить ту чёртову сумеречную охотницу. Его до сих пор колотило от понимания, как же ловко эти мерзавцы заметали следы. Её телефон пеленговали сотовые вышки, но нигде и ни за кем номер не числился, так что бумажный след почти сразу же оказался тупиковым. Однако несколько выживших в чудовищной бойне в полицейском управлении сумели дать описание девушки, и никаких сомнений не было — она нефилим. Нефилимы ворвались в здание, устроили пожар и убили множество людей, вызволяя своего! Тот, в белом костюме, который на глазах Джеймса уничтожил несколько человек, просто пройдя мимо них, определённо, был самым главным, но найти его не удалось, пришлось довольствоваться малым — девчонкой. О, они не понимали, что подписали себе смертный приговор. Теперь за ними охотился не он один. Джеймс тихо улыбнулся Лоре в своём воображении, лукаво ему подмигнувшей.

— По тепловизорам там как минимум один человек есть. А сколько вампиров — неизве… Хм, интересно, — она задумчиво укусила сэндвич и продолжила уже с набитым ртом: — Я думала, что если отряд Муна так долго изучает всю эту чертовщину, то им и оборудование специальное должны были разработать. Что толку сканировать вампирское логово старыми способами? Они ведь покойники! Тепловизоры на них не реагируют.

Доусон иногда говорила умные вещи и задавала хорошие вопросы, но большую часть времени только мешала. Поначалу, не имея поддержки, Джеймс был рад любому союзнику и планировал использовать связи и служебное положение этой девушки по полной; да, она бы по-любому узнала, что он отстранён, но к тому моменту должна была уже достаточно проникнуться, чтобы и дальше помогать. Однако теперь возможности Муна с лихвой перекрывали всё, что могла предложить Доусон, и она из помощника превратилась в обузу, тем более, что Мун, пообещав ей повышение за сотрудничество, поставил Доусон сопровождать его едва ли не повсюду. Официально — чтобы набиралась опыта. Неофициально… наверняка, чтобы тормозила его и сообщала Муну о каждом шаге. Как для Джеймса, пользы от сержанта было никакой, разве что только она успешно врала Греймарку о ходе расследования ФБР, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил и не залёг на дно.

Однако насчёт оборудования она, как ни странно, была права, только Джеймс бы задал вопрос шире: чем вообще занимались сотрудники Отряда 51 с момента своего существования? Только собирали информацию? Они не смогли арестовать ни одного сумеречного охотника, вампира и кого они там ещё открыли? Ни одного! Мун ожидал, что Джеймс поразится их достижениям, будет слушать, открыв рот, как Доусон, однако он шестым чувством ощущал, что сумеречные охотники — всего лишь макушка айсберга. Откровения Муна не стали для него полной неожиданностью. Нефилимы — всё-таки не секта, как он привык их считать, а люди, считавшие, что в них течёт ангельская кровь. Разве такая фанатичная убеждённость в бредовой теории не присуща сектантам, нет? А помимо них в Нью-Йорке и по всему миру проживает ещё множество существ из всяких подростковых сериалов и книжонок вроде того очкастого волшебника, и сумеречные охотники якобы защищают этих созданий и всё человечество от демонов. От демонов, которых никто и никогда не видел, даже доблестный Отряд 51!

— Вы это серьёзно? — уставился он тогда на Муна, едва тот закончил говорить. — Я допускаю, что среди нас ещё есть полулюди-полуволки, вампиры, кентавры и всякие подобные им твари. Но чтобы сумеречные охотники защищали нас? Сэр, тот нефилим убил не демона, а ребёнка и мать! В один прекрасный день они могут начать убивать всех нас!

Джеймс Уотсон всегда был прагматичным до мозга костей и человеком действия. Убеждённый атеист, он не признавал ни одной мистической теории, а всех конспирологов, так расплодившихся в последнее время в Интернете, считал ополоумевшими бездельниками. Сумеречные охотники, их чудовищное преступление заставили его поверить в существование чего-то, что не укладывалось в привычные нормы бытия и не объяснялось наукой, но никто и никогда не убедил бы его, что нефилимы — их друзья. Не после того, что Джеймс пережил.

А Мун после той его реплики наградил Джеймса изучающе-долгим взглядом, улыбнулся и крепко пожал ему руку со словами:

— Добро пожаловать в Отряд 51.

Спустя пять адски тяжёлых лет? Спустя лишения, отчаяние и безысходность?

Джеймс медленно открыл глаза. Чёртова стройплощадка была тиха и уныла, словно никто и не бывал на ней с тех пор, как объект законсервировали.

— Знаете что? — меланхолично начала Доусон, подперев подбородок рукой. Она так критически рассматривала недострой за лесами с растяжкой «Дюморт Констракшенс», что не заметила, как сжала сэндвич в руке, и с перекуса посыпались крошки и испачкали ей колени. — По-моему, именно возле этого здания я однажды видела одного из подозреваемых… Такой странный бледный мальчишка, глазки у него бегали…

— И что? Мало ли подозреваемых у тебя было?

— Немало, но только его я забыла напрочь, — огрызнулась та и, сердито сжав в руке пластиковый стаканчик с кофе, сделала большой глоток. В получившейся паузе Джеймс уставился на неё, нетерпеливо ожидая продолжения. — Это было дело об убийстве молодой девчонки. Из неё всю кровь выкачали, представляете? В то время я, конечно, и подумать не могла, что это могли быть вампиры. Помню, мы сумели обнаружить отпечатки пальцев, даже задержали того парня… вроде бы.

Джеймс удивлённо приподнял брови:

— Вроде бы?

— Да, именно так, потому что потом — пуф, как какой-то провал в памяти. Ничего не помню: ни куда он делся, ни как его звали, — честно призналась Доусон и замолчала, видимо, прокручивая в голове обрывки воспоминаний. — Дело так и осталось среди глухарей. Я даже и про то, что там какой-то парень был, чудом вспомнила — лишь из-за того, что здание похожее.

— Значит, это определённо были вампиры. Ты же слышала Муна: только они умеют так оперировать с человеческой памятью.

Доусон периодически начинала утомлять его: своим простодушием, недалёкостью, невниманием к деталям. Она встречалась и с оборотнями (в лице Люка Гэрроэуя) и, как выяснилось, с вампирами, но предпочла оставаться в обывательских реалиях. Естественно, ей же незачем было рваться, не за кого искать правды и возмездия. Если бы что-то подобное случилось с ним, Джеймс бы зубами вцепился в любую улику, в любой шанс!..

А впрочем, это уже было неважно. Логово вампиров находилось перед ними как на ладони, и вопрос времени, когда подстреленная им сумеречная охотница выйдет из него. Выгонит ли её голод или ранение, без разницы: она была целью и точка. Их арестованный, на которого Джеймс возлагал большие надежды, сбежал во время атаки на полицейское управление, и теперь единственной возможностью подобраться ближе к сумеречным охотникам (раскрыть массовое убийство, всяческое упоминание о котором Отряд 51 стёр даже из соцсетей, и прикончить всех участников нападения, пожар из-за которого списали на короткое замыкание) оставалась та, что и помогла ублюдку уйти. Джеймс сумел ранить её только в плечо, но как же хотелось тогда спустить курок, целясь прямо в голову.

В самом пожаре погибли пятеро, ещё десять убили во время бойни. Личный счёт Джеймса к сумеречным охотникам это не увеличило, но ещё больше утвердило его во мнении, что их нужно если не истребить, то держать под строжайшим контролем, как зверей. Однако куда лучше и вовсе не давать им шанса укусить, и Мун, хоть и не говорил этого прямо, поддерживал Джеймса в его решении — истребить.

— Подождём, сержант, — сказал он, с лёгким удивлением поняв, что ожидание уже не тяготило его так, как прежде. — Рано или поздно, но та девчонка и твой вампирёныш дадут о себе знать.

***

Со стоном разлепив глаза, она увидела только однотонный серый потолок — в комнате оказалось слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть что-то ещё. Изабель ощущала себя слишком паршиво и просто растеклась безвольной массой по постели. Кажется, у неё болели даже глаза и волосы, хотя последние в принципе не могли ощущать боль. Сильнее всего саднило горло, во рту стоял стойкий привкус крови, и она не помнила, когда ещё тело подводило её настолько сильно.

Вторая попытка открыть глаза (стоп, а когда она успела их закрыть?) была чуть-чуть более успешна: Изабель смогла немного повернуть голову и окинуть взглядом место, где находилась. Унылые стены без окон, минимум мебели, практически никакого декора… Не Институт, а жаль. Она уже успела понадеяться, что всё-таки очутилась дома, потому что последний раз, когда её спасали, и Изабель просыпалась вот так, в чьей-то чужой постели, привёл к очень плачевным последствиям.

— О, ты проснулась, — сказала темнота голосом Саймона, и за плечом Изабель вспыхнул ночник.

Свет совсем не резал глаза, чего она испугалась в первый момент, но из-за ужасной слабости и вялости даже к нему пришлось приноравливаться. Итак, Саймон. Такое облегчение! Не хватало ещё Изабель очаровательных незнакомцев-спасателей.

Она попробовала подняться.

— Эй-эй, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — забормотал тот, порывисто появившись из полумрака, но Изабель, закусив губу, всё равно продолжила садиться. Она видела свою цель — аккуратно сложенную стопкой одежду на стуле поодаль и прислонённое к нему же оружие — и плевать было, что рёбра протестовали болью. — Слушай, тебе очень плохо было эти сутки, тебе надо отлежаться.

Сутки? Просто замечательно! Каждая мышца, пропитанная слабостью как отравой, повиновалась медленно и тяжко, любое движение сопровождалось сильной ломотой и тем самым ощущением, когда измождённое тело после долгой болезни едва откликалось на первые порывы к исцелению. Каждый вздох сопровождался кашлем, и только усилием воли Изабель удалось заставить себя прекратить.

— Хочешь сказать, я тут целые сутки в отключке провалялась?

Последним в памяти осталась лишь одна из улочек Нью-Йорка, на которой Изабель застигла всепоглощающая боль, но… Она остановилась, прислушиваясь к себе. В последовавшей пустоте вспоминались чьи-то руки, заботливые, осторожные. Смутно, однако вроде бы её несли… Ох, если бы это только был… Изабель заставила себя не поддаваться сладкому чувству, немедленно разлившемуся в груди предвкушением, и сосредоточилась на том, что сидела на постели перед Саймоном в чьей-то длинной серой футболке с чёрным рисунком и стразами.

— Это не я, — быстро сказал тот, донельзя смущённый, поймав её взгляд. — Кто-то из девчонок тебя переодевал. Они сказали, ты кровью кашляла, кофточку пришлось выкинуть во избежание… ну, ты понимаешь. Мы с Рафаэлем вообще подумали, что ты сорвалась и снова на…

— Не произноси это слово, — перебила его Изабель, но даже так, пусть и не прозвучавшее вслух упоминание ин-феня заставило её мелко задрожать. Она завязала, давно уже и окончательно! Обидно было слышать, что друзья, несмотря на то, что прошло прилично времени, всё ещё сомневались в ней.

— Прости, только это и вправду было очень похоже. Тебя всю ночь озноб бил, Рафаэль сказал, это один из симптомов.

Только когда он второй раз упомянул Рафаэля, Изабель наконец услышала. Рафаэль был здесь? Видел её такой слабой, в кровавой мокроте, зябко мёрзшую, словно действительно после ин-феня? Что же ещё он мог подумать? Только то, что Изабель сломалась, хотя дала ему слово. От осознания стало ещё холодней; она сама не заметила, как подтянула колени к груди и обхватила их руками, уставившись в изножье кровати. Видит Ангел, Рафаэль предложил ей остаться друзьями, боясь, что мог пагубно повлиять на неё, и Изабель, глупая, сначала согласилась, только в душе лелеяла совсем иную надежду. Она ведь из Лайтвудов! Лайтвуды хоть и не относились к тем, кто всегда получал желаемое, зато были известны своей упёртостью, и разговор с матерью, совершенно неожиданно призвавшей Изабель сражаться за своё чувство, как это делал Алек, что-то перевернуло в ней. Это было как благословение свыше, добро на крестовый поход.

Встречи с Рафаэлем, он сам — заставили её измениться. Никогда прежде мужчины, с которыми Изабель встречалась, не интересовались ею. Всех их манила либо красивая внешность, либо то, что она — сумеречная охотница из Лайтвудов. Всех, кроме Рафаэля. Изабель не понимала, в какой момент это случилось, что именно поразило её больше всего, но когда он отказал ей в предложении быть вместе, она как будто лишилась частички себя, полной счастья и мечтаний. Напутствие же матери побудило её бороться. Если Рафаэль считал её слишком легкомысленной, чтобы держать себя в руках и быть серьёзной, Изабель готова была измениться ради него, она уже начала… а закончилось всё тем, что он убедился в никчёмности её слова.

— Никакого ин-феня во мне нет, — наконец, тряхнув головой, жёстко произнесла она. Не знавший куда деться и устроившийся было на тумбочке Саймон вскочил на ноги и снёс другую, выключенную лампу. Под его приглушённое бормотание Изабель добавила: — Мне было плохо, потому что я… Мы с Клэри и Джейсом серьёзно наглотались дыма во время пожара. Вот почему я потеряла сознание.

— Пожара? Какого пожара?

По спине побежали мурашки, едва она припомнила густой чёрный дым и рухнувшую крышу полицейского управления. Нет, если сейчас сказать правду, Саймон не поймёт, или вовсе отвернётся от неё. Изабель бы сделала так по отношению к самой себе, если бы могла.

Воспоминания о пережитом скакнули дальше, возвратив её в момент, когда темнота заволокла глаза, и Изабель внезапно спросила себя: а как вампиры её нашли? Тогда она не успела не то что кому-то отправить сообщение — закричать, позвать на помощь не успела, так внезапно всё произошло. Почему вампиры не передали её Институту, было понятно: подумали, что она под ин-фенем и не захотели себе лишних проблем, решили укрыть, чтобы отлежалась.

— Ты улыбаешься, — невпопад сообщил Саймон.

— Что? Нет! Я, знаешь ли, не в том состоянии для этого, — однако она чувствовала на губах глуповатую улыбку. Глуповатую — потому что Изабель ощущала себя девчонкой, на которую наконец обратил внимание понравившийся ей парень. 

Так непривычно и так волнующе: обнаружить её могли и случайно, но позволить остаться в «Дюморте» (а где же ещё они были с Саймоном?) мог только Рафаэль.

— Я всё-таки не понял, про какой пожар ты сейчас говорила? Неужели про тот, который уничтожил здание главного полицейского управления?

— Саймон, — сладко протянула она, и тот, бестолково улыбаясь, замолк. Не стоило никому, особенно Саймону и Рафаэлю, пока знать подробности случившегося. Нельзя, чтобы они сочли её ужасной из-за того, что произошло с примитивными. — Изыди или отвернись. Мне нужно переодеться.

— Вообще-то вампиры не краснеют, — промямлил он, запнувшись, но отвернулся с поспешностью, с лихвой выдавшей его смущение.

Всё то время, что Изабель натягивала одежду (слабость почти удалось побороть), он так и просидел каменным изваянием, не рискнув повернуть голову даже на четверть дюйма. Её, правда, и так не волновало, подсматривал Саймон или нет. Изабель провалялась без сознания целые сутки, все в Институте, наверное, уже с ума посходили, не получив никаких известий. Конечно, возвращаться с пустыми руками и признанием, что она даже не успела поискать возможные следы, — то ещё удовольствие, но и заставить друзей переживать она тоже не могла. Мобильник же, когда Изабель вытащила его из кармана брюк, оказался разряжен, и это тоже дополняло картину того, почему Рафаэль не поспешил вернуть её в Институт. Наверняка он, думая сохранить её тёмную тайну, даже ничего никому не сообщил. Понимание этого было похоже на шарик мороженого в жаркий летний день: приятное, долгожданное и заставлявшее чувствовать себя чуточку счастливее. Однако как именно Изабель оказалась в «Дюморте», объяснить не могло.

Не Себастьян же решил проявить к ней снисхождение

— Не подумай, что я пристаю, хотя я, конечно, ни за что бы не начал к тебе приставать. Нет, в смысле, ты красивая и очень, я не отрицаю, но ты меня знаешь, я бы никогда… — так и не сумев связно выразить свою мысль, Саймон вздрогнул всем телом и посмотрел на Изабель едва ли не дикими от испуга глазами, когда она осторожно положила руку ему на плечо. Было так странно: видеть его снова запинающимся, смущающимся подростком, каким он показался Изабель в самом начале их знакомства, а никак не тем уверенным в себе парнем, каким Саймон стал после перерождения в вампира и отношений с Клэри. — Я просто хотел спросить, всё ли ты уже, и можно мне повернуться.

Конечно, Клэри. Дело в том, что Клэри теперь встречается с Джейсом и правда вскрылась для Саймона далеко не самым безболезненным образом.

Не то чтобы Изабель хотела его как-то поддержать (по опыту знала — в такой ситуации лучше не вмешиваться) или утешить, она и сообразила-то не сразу, но желание ответить ему шуткой, что вампиры не краснеют, отпало начисто. Она только улыбнулась, но Саймон, заметно приободрившись, снова спросил о пожаре, и тут уже нехотя пришлось признаться, что да, они были во время пожара у главного полицейского управления, но не они его устроили. Противный голосок сомнений так и нашёптывал, не переставая, что зря Изабель доверилась, не стоило за пределами Института распространяться об их неудаче, тем более, говорить кому-то из нижнего мира.

Да ну и что, это же Саймон, их друг.

Но Алек с Магнусом любят друг друга больше жизни, а это не помешало Магнусу отказаться на время от их отношений ради политики.

Саймон не такой, вяло отбивалась она от ядовитых замечаний совести. Уж кто-кто, а Саймон никогда не предавал ни их, своих друзей, ни Институт, хотя ему совершенно не за что было этот самый Институт любить. Тем не менее, Изабель не услышала ни капли обвинений или упрёков за то, что они упустили Себастьяна; даже тот факт, что при пожаре были жертвы, Саймон произнёс так, будто Изабель с остальными были ни при чём. 

Всё-таки были умершие… Когда Изабель услышала это вчера от Джейса, то подпитывала себя надеждой, что они пропали без вести, но потом найдутся, но теперь успокаиваться было нечем, и в горле застрял комок. Ну что же, как будто в первый раз во время миссии ей не удалось спасти всех примитивных! Тем более, пожар устроила не сама Изабель, не Джейс и точно не Клэри — их вины тут не было, а она всё равно не могла избавиться от мерзкого ощущения, что они сделали недостаточно, и поэтому пострадали люди.

Похоже, это побочный эффект того, что Изабель после, во всех смыслах, значимого разговора с матерью, решила изменить свою жизнь и изменить себя: стать серьёзнее, взрослее, в полной мере принимать ответственность за поступки и, самое главное, думать перед тем, как принять спорное или рискованное решение. Если Алек жил так все свои годы, то Изабель не понимала, как он не свихнулся.

Это не дававшее ей покоя чувство никак не успокаивалось, настойчиво билось, и Изабель, ожесточённо кусавшая губу, чтобы хоть как-то сосредоточиться на словах Саймона и не обижать его невниманием, всё же выпалила:

— Саймон, а где сейчас Рафаэль?

Кажется, она остановила его прямо посередине предложения. Саймон посмотрел на неё поначалу с недоумением, видимо, пытаясь соотнести вопрос со своей репликой, а когда понял, что его не слушали, то… не расстроился, не начал возмущаться или выговаривать за это. Напротив, улыбнулся, даже как-то слишком понимающе, так что Изабель, которую пробрала дрожь стыда, поспешила отвести взгляд в сторону.

— Рафаэль? Ну, они все сейчас собрались и обсуждают, что делать и как защищаться от Себастьяна, — пояснил он без следа неловкости, а у Изабель от смущения в любой момент, кажется, могли полыхнуть уши. — Он, Люк и Магнус. Уж не знаю, позвали они фейри или нет.

— Постой, Магнус здесь?

Когда он подтвердил это, Изабель сосредоточенно побарабанила пальцами по колену. Почему нижнемирцы, узнав о воскрешении Себастьяна, так всполошились, понятно, но если Магнус вернулся в город, то и Алек наверняка уже в Институте. Надо было показаться как минимум ему на глаза: Алек не Джейс, он тревожился и переживал гораздо больше, чем показывал (и признавал перед самим собой), — и в то же время Рафаэль ушёл, увидев её слабой, глупой и, совершенно очевидно, сломавшейся и испорченной. Она не могла оставить это просто так! И без того нелёгкий выбор осложнялся ещё и тем, что вообще-то Джейс не планировал вызывать Алека в Нью-Йорк, скорее всего, ему пришлось изменить своё решение, узнав, с кем именно они имели дело. Магнус определённо был не в восторге от того, что им пришлось прервать отпуск, а зная взрывоопасный характер своего брата (сделавшегося вообще жутким ипохондриком в их с Магнусом отношениях, если можно было так сказать), Изабель всерьёз опасалась, не натворил ли Алек глупостей. В любом случае, даже простое слово поддержки не помешало бы ему, ведь тот же Джейс периодически был мастером на действия, но никак не на слова. С другой же стороны, мало ли, что Изабель сможет выспросить у Рафаэля после встречи? Алеку всё равно нужно будет обсуждать ситуацию с народами нижнего мира, ему на руку знать, какие решения те приняли без участия нефилимов.

Видя, что она уже довольно долго колебалась, Саймон вздохнул и с прежней улыбкой, не позволявшей ни на секунду заподозрить его в неискренности, добавил:

— Но, вообще-то, я думаю, Рафаэль уже должен вот-вот вернуться. А я могу одолжить свой мобильник, чтобы ты предупредила кого-нибудь в Институте.

Слова благодарности вышли смазанными: Изабель внезапно накрыло отвращением к тому, что Саймон помогал ей, ничего не требуя взамен. Прежде это никогда не напрягало, а теперь заставляло внутренности сжиматься, но «Спасибо, не нужно, я вернусь в Институт» она так и не смогла произнести. Если сейчас не объяснить Рафаэлю, что он всё неправильно понял, потом Изабель ни за что не докажет правду. Сердце пронзило острой, колющей болью от одной этой мысли. Пока Рафаэль не принадлежал ей, пока всё дело было в ин-фене и вампирском яде, Изабель всё равно было, с кем он (если с кем-то вообще) и что думал о ней, но не теперь. Столько лет она была по одну сторону отношений и всегда поражалась, как же можно — не заметить, что влюбляешься, и быть готовым на всё ради внимания другого, а с Рафаэлем прошла именно через это. Не получалось думать, за редким исключением, ни о чём другом, кроме того, что она ненароком очернила себя в его глазах, когда пыталась, наоборот, стать лучше, правильнее… достойнее. Рафаэль должен был это увидеть.

Ждать пришлось всё же долго — точно больше двух часов. За это время, запертая в четырёх стенах (выпускать её из комнаты, оказывается, Рафаэль запретил, опасаясь ненужного риска) Изабель уже успела выучить все игры на телефоне Саймона, сбросить, наверное, с полсотни звонков Алека — а именно ему она написала, что в порядке и находится у вампиров, — и передумать множество тех мыслей и слов, какие нужно было сказать Рафаэлю при встрече. Он вряд ли будет настроен выслушать её и поверить, слишком уж… всякой видел, и тот случай, когда Изабель открыто угрожала ему расправой и шантажировала за новую порцию вампирского яда, навсегда останутся чёрным пятном на памяти их обоих. Но люди же меняются. Осталось только убедить Рафаэля, что Изабель это тоже касалось.

Она не могла понять лишь одного: все эти два часа Саймон провёл с ней, как привязанный, хотя мог спокойно уйти, ведь здоровью Изабель вроде больше ничего не угрожало. Однако он продолжал сидеть, неловко подобрав ноги, на тумбочке: сначала смотрел, как она складывала узоры в игре, потом, не вытерпев постоянных проигрышей, стал понемногу подсказывать, комментировать и, в конце концов, перестал молчать в принципе. Изабель его не останавливала: в этот раз Саймон почему-то воспринимался удивительно ненавязчиво, хотя порой витиеватые умозаключения, которыми он хотел блеснуть, заводили его в тупик. Однако так откровенно чувствовалось, что здесь, в «Дюморте», ему просто не с кем было нормально поговорить, что Изабель бы не заткнула его, даже когда стало бы совсем невмоготу. Он как будто так и не мог справиться с тем, что Клэри начала официально встречаться с Джейсом. Понимал, что больше ничего не сможет сделать, что для Клэри так навсегда и останется во френдзоне, но никак не мог пересилить свою боль и начать снова общаться с ними всеми. После праздничной вечеринки в честь победы над Валентином его больше не видели (Изабель всерьёз подозревала, что Клэри, увлёкшейся долгожданным чувством с Джейсом, и в голову не приходило отправить ему простое смс), да и не секрет было, что с матерью и сестрой у Саймона до сих пор были проблемы, так что он сначала ошивался у «Нефритового волка», теперь перебрался в «Дюморт». Но и тут Саймон оказался никому не нужен. Изабель не хотела думать, что сочувствовала и симпатизировала ему, переживая нечто похожее.

Появление в «Дюморте» Рафаэля Саймон угадал, видимо, своим вампирским чутьём и резко заткнулся, как будто глава клана даже на расстоянии мог закидать его ядовитыми высказываниями.

— Эээ… Он как бы вернулся, но я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для разговора.

— Ничего, я всё выдержу, — Изабель вскочила на ноги, едва сдерживая ликование: Саймон столько времени потратил на неё, что просто ужасно было бы продемонстрировать, как она спешила перебраться в другое общество. Неважно, что так было на самом деле.

Застигнутый в гостиной Рафаэль, только намеревался снять пиджак, но заметив её с Саймоном, тут же передумал, натянул его обратно и весь как-то ощетинился, угрюмо оскалив клыки:

— Она должна была уже давно вернуться в Институт.

Саймон, на которого он сверкнул глазами, на мгновение откровенно растерялся, нет, даже испугался, Изабель не могла спутать это ни с чем другим. У них с Рафаэлем до сих пор случались тёрки, она это знала, однако в основном из-за того, что глава клана пытался научить Саймона быть вампиром и выживать, а тот отчаянно старался оставаться человеком. Но по-серьёзному Саймон давно уже его не боялся.

Шагнув вперёд, чтобы оказаться между ними, она с вызовом посмотрела на Рафаэля, и от его ответного взгляда, раздражённого и сердитого, что-то пребольно сжалось в груди.

— Я хотела лично сказать тебе спасибо за то, что помог. Или я что-то пропустила за последний день, и это стало наказуемо?

— Не нужно благодарить за спасение от собственной глупости. Я всё это время сомневался, не стоило ли сразу препоручить тебя твоим же сородичам Совсем не хочется вновь оказаться в опале у главы Института из-за твоей привязанности, — высокомерно закончив, он отвернулся и жестом — жестом! — велел уходить. — Александр Лайтвуд слишком крут в наказаниях в последнее время, так что тебе лучше вернуться домой, Изабель. Я буду отдельно благодарен, если никто не узнает о моей тебе помощи.

— Послушай, это не…

— Саймон, проводи её.

После такого жёсткого приказа тот, будто пришибленный, взял Изабель за руку, косясь на Рафаэля с опаской и непониманием. Не ожидавшая столь недружелюбного приёма Изабель позволила было увести себя, но негодование быстро взяло верх: вырвавшись, она встала, уперев руки в бока, демонстрируя, что не сдвинется с места.

— Я не под ин-фенем, — отчеканила она, однако получила в ответ лишь насмешливое фырканье:

— На твоём месте я бы не распространялся об этом направо и налево.

— Нестрашно, ведь это правда. Я клянусь, Рафаэль, я завязала и держусь.

Вроде бы излучавший неприступное равнодушие тот повернулся, и Изабель проглотила окончание своей фразы. В глазах Рафаэля, пристально впившихся в неё, горели столь живой интерес и беспокойство, что это одновременно и обрадовало её, и испугало. Рафаэль волновался, ему не всё равно, значит, ещё ничего не потеряно, но… Что, если это была тень переживаний из-за новых разборок с Алеком из-за неё?

— Тогда можешь объяснить, почему, ища помощь, ты позвонила именно мне?

Вопрос прозвучал поначалу зловеще, Изабель даже вздрогнула, когда до неё дошёл смысл слов, но почти сразу же стало легче, и невидимое напряжение в один миг отпустило. Вот как вампиры её нашли: в бреду, теряя уже сознание, Изабель сама набрала номер Рафаэля. Она ведь могла умереть, а искала спасения не у Алека, Джейса или Клэри, а у него…

— Могу, если перестанешь смотреть на меня, как на врага или угрозу, — она вздохнула, — я хочу поговорить, Рафаэль.

Немного щурясь и инстинктивно скалясь, тот молчал, взвешивая её слова.

— Мне, конечно, не хотелось бы вас прерывать, — неловко встрял Саймон, и Рафаэль с заметным раздражением и облегчением плотоядно улыбнулся в его сторону, — но, может, я вам сейчас не очень-то нужен?

Когда на него устало махнули рукой, Саймон испарился за доли секунды, и Изабель даже не успела этому удивиться. Зато неприятным сюрпризом стало то, как измотанно, без прежней бравады и вызова, посмотрел на неё Рафаэль, стоило остаться наедине.

— Встреча с другими народами прошла не очень хорошо, да?

— Хотел бы я сказать иначе, — протянул он, кажется, из-за чего-то сомневаясь, и всё-таки пересёк комнату, устроился на софе, оперевшись на спинку.

Покачнувшись на носках, Изабель осторожно подошла ближе, встала напротив, но присесть не решилась: хозяин тут был Рафаэль и он её совсем не приглашал. Сердце подсказывало, что лучше смиренно ждать, чем своевольничать. Вдруг Рафаэль сочтёт это проявлением её прежнего, буйного характера?

— Хотел бы сказать иначе…

В его отрешённом повторении угадывалось нежелание говорить дальше: когда и продолжать не хочется, и другого сказать нечего. Рафаэль подтвердил её догадку, замолчав и надолго, так что Изабель, не знала уже, что и думать. Уж не ругал ли он себя за то, что поддался и позволил ей остаться? Может, соображал, под каким предлогом лучше выставить Изабель вон? Она же смотрела на его усталое лицо, глаза, смотревшие в никуда, губы, которые ей больше не улыбались, и пыталась понять, почему же она просто не могла сказать правду.

— Изабель, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня пожалеть, что я решился помочь тебе. Если это был не ин-фень…

— Не ин-фень и не вампирский яд, можешь проверить! Я была…

Она запнулась. Стоило ли говорить о пожаре после всего того, что Изабель узнала? Не используют ли это знание потом против Алека? Или, что в сотни раз хуже, не сочтёт ли Рафаэль её преступницей? Этот разговор был как узкий верёвочный мостик над пропастью, и Изабель могла оборвать его одним неосторожным словом.

— На самом деле, я даже не помню, как звонила тебе. Ты имел полное право не приходить, но спас меня, поэтому я не сбежала, когда очнулась, а осталась всё объяснить. Не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что я опять завязла в этой дряни, — запала неожиданно не хватило, и Изабель только и могла, что смотреть на него в мучительном ожидании, не зная, поверит ли, захочет ли вообще поговорить нормально сейчас. — Я… я изменилась, Рафаэль, — робко добавила она. — Может, это пока не очень заметно, но я далеко уже не та девушка, которую ты помнишь. Я стала лучше, я… ты больше можешь не опасаться, что сделаешь мне хуже, потому что я другая.

А Рафаэль всё молчал, и по его лицу ничего нельзя было понять, так что Изабель поймала себя на том, что молилась — просила Ангела, чтобы ей просто позволили остаться ещё ненадолго и сказать всё, что она хотела.

Испустив тяжёлый вздох, он неожиданно сказал:

— Наверное, ты голодна. Посмотрю, что для тебя найдётся. Подожди пока в кабинете, — и кивком указал на нужную дверь.

Едва оказавшись в той комнате, Изабель в изнеможении опустилась в кресло. Похоже, Рафаэль был не в восторге, но прогонять её прямо сейчас не собирался, с этим можно было жить и строить планы на будущее. Стучавшее быстро-быстро в приступе лёгкой паники сердце понемногу успокаивалось, и она заставила себя дышать ровнее. С ней ещё никогда не случалось ничего подобного, всегда бегали за ней, а не она за кем-то; потому-то нужные слова находились далеко не сразу, и говорить их было так трудно, что она всякий раз боролась с собой, а страх снова услышать отказ никак не давал покоя. У Алека тоже было так с Магнусом? Забавно жизнь повернулась: всё время он к ней ходил за советами, а теперь Изабель к нему пойдёт, не зная, что делать дальше.

Пытаясь отвлечься от беспокойства, она принялась разглядывать кабинет. В «Дюморте» Изабель была давно, ещё при Камилле, когда они выручали Саймона, и сюда точно не заходила. Как тут всё выглядело при прежней хозяйке клана, было непонятно, но главное: теперь эта комната принадлежала Рафаэлю, тут он проводил большую часть времени, работая и принимая гостей. На всём чувствовался его отпечаток: на мебели, вещах, тонком ковре под ногами. Если зажмуриться, наверное, получилось бы представить, что Изабель снова оказалась у него дома, в просторной и уютной квартире только для одного, где они готовили вместе необычные, но очень вкусные блюда, чтобы отнести его сестре в дом престарелых… Вновь открыв глаза, Изабель с сожалением уставилась на письменный стол с креслом, массивный шкаф, тёмную, какую-то мрачную картину на стене напротив. Как долго придётся ждать, чтобы он снова подпустил её к себе… Не после того, как Изабель подло воспользовалась его доверием и стала угрожать его сестре. А ведь тогда она, полная дура, свято была уверена, что поступала правильно.

— Боюсь, что могу предложить только вино, — вернувшись, Рафаэль замер на пороге с бутылкой и двумя бокалами. Он уже успел всё-таки избавиться от пиджака и закатал рукава рубашки; не то чтобы Изабель считала, что расстёгнутый воротничок у мужчины, когда видны ключицы, это гиперсексуально, но… — Конечно, это никуда не годится да и, пожалуй, тебе после пережитого нельзя, — добавил он, поставив принесённое с собой на комод у самой двери. — После Камиллы не осталось никого, кому по нутру была бы человеческая пища, и не сказать, что я не рад этому. Тебе следует восстановить силы, а в алкоголе на пустой желудок мало пользы.

— Только не говори, пожалуйста, что это ещё одна причина мне поскорей вернуться в Институт, — тихо попросила она, завороженно наблюдая, как тот, задумавшись над чем-то своим, покачивал бутылку. В голове вместо предсказуемого сравнения вина с кровью вертелась совсем другая мысль: ей он отказал, а себе как будто хотел налить. Неужели не готов был разговаривать с Изабель на трезвую голову?

Ангел, все эти подозрения сведут её с ума.

— А почему я не должен этого говорить? Ты пострадала, тебе нужен отдых. Твой брат наверняка очень переживает, — осёкшись, Рафаэль закончил совсем не так, как собирался: — У него и так сейчас слишком много поводов для головной боли. Не стоит добавлять к ним ещё один.

Припомнив, сколько раз пытался дозвониться до неё Алек, Изабель устыдилась. Рафаэль наконец занял место за столом и явно искал глазами, чем бы прикрыться, чем можно было бы оправдаться, чтобы отправить её домой, вот только быть главой вампирского клана совсем не то, что руководить Институтом: бумаг ему на стол попадало совсем немного. Выносить эту его заминку не было никаких сил, и Изабель переключилась на то, что было бы проще для них обоих. Нет, она не сдавалась, ни в коем случае, но если Рафаэлю так тяжело говорить о ней, тогда Изабель разговорит его, просто переведя тему.

— Алек что-то учудил?

Ответил тот не сразу: думал, стоит ли посвящать её в проблемы Магнуса, но, видимо, желание помочь ему пересилило.

— Как я понял, — да, Магнус был сам не свой сегодня. По правде, я давно не помню в нём столько ярости и одновременно, — он замолчал, подыскивая более подходящее слово, — отчаяния. Он ничего не сказал даже мне, но вряд ли я ошибусь, если скажу, что они поссорились и произошло это из-за Себастьяна.

— Алек — идиот, — проворчала она. — Вмешивать в личную жизнь работу — это он мастер. Вернусь домой и откручу ему голову, мигом прилетит просить прощения.

Чего-то в таком роде от своего братца-остолопа Изабель и ожидала. Было бы очень удивительно, если бы это происшествие с Себастьяном никак на них с Магнусом не отразилось, учитывая, что один раз нижнемирцы уже создали коалицию без нефилимов для борьбы с Валентином. Магнус тогда повёл себя ужасно, Алек немало боли испытал, и Изабель казалось, она знала, что случилось между этими двумя: Магнус что-то сказал или спросил, Алек понял не так или выдумал себе какой-то скрытый смысл. Когда они воссоединились, вместо того, чтобы уделять Магнусу как можно больше внимания, Алек с головой ушёл в работу и подозрения, сомнения в своём партнёре, что тот снова оставит его, случись что. Вот оно и случилось.

— Да уж, это будет полезно.

Улыбка Рафаэля — неожиданно ласковая, искренняя, а потому невероятно дорогая, — заставила Изабель саму улыбнуться. В груди потеплело, и словно огромный кулак, державший железной хваткой её душу и сердце, начал понемногу ослабевать.

— Рафаэль, пожалуйста, поверь в нас: мы справимся. Мы победили Себастьяна один раз и сделаем это снова. Понимаю, вы встревожены, но не надо переживать. — Когда тот, посерьёзнев, отрицательно покачал головой, Изабель, подавшись вперёд всем телом, с жаром продолжила: — Я говорю так не из хвастовства или чтобы ты успокоил Магнуса. Я знаю это! А если мы объединим силы с вами, то отыщем Себастьяна гораздо быстрее, чем по одиночке.

— Другие думают иначе. Люк знает, что вы только что упустили его, а Магнус… мне кажется, он совсем уже в вас разочаровался. Не знаю, что именно нагородил твой брат, но Магнус и раньше не особо полагался на сумеречных охотников, а теперь одно ваше упоминание кидает его в дрожь. Кто теперь поручится, что Джейс Эрондейл действительно тогда убил Себастьяна, как вы всем сказали?

Изабель едва не задохнулась от возмущения. Кровь хлынула к лицу, негодование привычно забурлило, побуждая вскинуться и сказать какую-нибудь колкость в ответ, защищаясь, и она чудом себя остановила. Хватит. Взбесившись, Изабель только покажет Рафаэлю, какая в сущности ещё девчонка, и тогда заявлениям, что она изменилась, не будет никакой веры.

— Джейс убил его. Ручаюсь, он бы никогда не стал вас обманывать, — продолжила она, сделав глубокий вдох. — Мы не меньше вас ужаснулись, когда узнали, что Себастьян воскрес, и преследовали его, надеясь тут же остановить. Мы сделали всё, что могли! Даже попытались вытащить его у примитивных, когда те его арестовали, и то, что он всё-таки сумел сбежать во время пожара, — да, наша оплошность, но мы и исправляем её! Никто не мог знать, что Себастьяну будет помогать демон и что тот рискнёт ввалиться в примитивную полицию!..

— Постой, — осадил её Рафаэль. Его и без того тёмные глаза словно стали ещё чернее, ввалились глубже, и Изабель испугалась произошедшей с ним перемены. Что не так? — Ты сказала, что Себастьян был у примитивных?

— Ну… д-да.

— В главном полицейском управлении? Том, где вчера произошёл пожар с пятнадцатью жертвами? — продолжал допытываться тот, всё больше мрачнея. Изабель почти проглотившей язык от осознания того, какую жуткую глупость, она, похоже, совершила, оставалось лишь слабо кивать. — То есть, Себастьяна задержала полиция примитивных, а вы проникли в здание, чтобы выкрасть его, но он сбежал раньше с помощью какого-то демона?

На какой-то миг ей даже стало страшно, что Рафаэль вот-вот или лопнет от гнева, или закричит на неё, настолько страшным было его лицо.

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Изабель? — повысил он голос. — Все думают, что вы упустили его след, но демон и примитивные!.. Вы солгали нам, снова!

— Вовсе нет, мы…

— Ты хоть представляешь себе, что могли узнать примитивные, если сумели допросить его? А ваше нападение? Это же самое глупое из всех решений, какое только можно было принять. Вы не просто позволили Моргенштерну сбежать, а сделали это на глазах примитивных, да ещё и демону дали похозяйничать в здании.

Сдержав первый порыв ответить, что она была против, сделала, что могла, но Джейс как глава Института, настоял, Изабель уже почти открыла рот, когда тот продолжил:

— И если хочешь знать, после этого в твои слова, что ты изменилась, я не верю. То, что вы сделали, — безумный поступок тебя прежней.

— Что ты сказал?

— Что я не верю тебе, — холодно отчеканил Рафаэль. — Я, правда, очень хотел бы, чтобы я мог… мы мо… Ты уверяла, что повзрослела, а на деле что? Я помог тебе, а теперь, получается, подвёл всех нижнемирцев, оказав услугу сумеречному охотнику и лгунье.

Слова застряли у Изабель в горле. Она ожидала от Рафаэля равнодушия, нежелания слушать её, но никак не такой открытой враждебности. Изабель не лгунья! Меньше всего она хотела бы обманывать Рафаэля!

— Не говори так, — голос дрогнул, как и губы, и неожиданно стало очень мерзко.

Никогда ещё Изабель не приходилось из-за кого-то так страдать и унижаться, ощущать себя и вправду лживой и никчёмной. Рафаэль не понимал, что они стремились как можно скорее обезопасить сумеречный мир? Да, способ выбрали не самый лучший, Изабель это признавала и не требовала скидки — а только права сказать и быть услышанной! Однако Рафаэль уже заклеймил её, причём дважды, особенно выделив принадлежность к роду нефилимов. Уподобился тем из нижнемирцев, которые не хотели союза? Действительно не верил ей?

— Изабель, когда я просил остаться друзьями, — снова заговорил тот, уже не бегая глазами, и она смотрела на него как прикованная, — я именно это и имел в виду. Я прекрасно понимал, какой риск представляли для тебя наши отношения, боялся, что ты вновь сорвёшься на вампирский яд, но теперь я вижу, что опасался напрасно. Ты и без вампирского яда совершаешь чудовищно необдуманные поступки.

— Ты попрекаешь меня тем, что я пыталась остановить нашего общего врага?

— Нет. Я попрекаю способом, каким ты это сделала. Это была безумная авантюра уровня Клэри Фрэй, а ты её поддержала. Мы сейчас просто сидим с тобой и разговариваем, но кто знает, может быть, примитивные уже активно разыскивают и тебя, и меня, и всех остальных наших друзей.

Сравнение с Клэри добило её. Изабель опомнилась от внезапного шелеста страниц: она сама не заметила, как в порыве злости смахнула со стола те немногие бумаги, что лежали на нём. На лице Рафаэля не дрогнул ни один мускул: вернув себе непроницаемое безразличие, он посмотрел вниз, на ворох листов, разлетевшихся по полу, однако ничего не сказал и зря. Лучше прибил бы её сверху чем-нибудь, чтобы наверняка.

Клэри Изабель любила в глубине души как подругу и сестру, которой у неё никогда не было. Но она сама же хотела измениться ради шанса на любовь, а для этого пришлось критически посмотреть на всех, кто был рядом, и Ангел, Изабель и не подозревала, насколько это противно и тяжело. Хуже всего пришлось с Клэри. Всего пару месяцев назад казалось, будто её необычный подход, когда можно было наплевать на долг и правила Клэйва, — это как раз то, чего и не хватало Институту и нефилимам вообще. Задумавшись же, Изабель с ужасом поняла, сколько всего, на самом деле, они нарушили и как сильно рисковали. То, что всё обошлось относительно малой кровью, нельзя было назвать иначе как чудом.

В сравнении с Клэри не было ничего, совсем ничего приятного.

— То, как ты пытаешься обидеть меня, — просто жалко, Рафаэль, — она попыталась сказать это твёрдо и независимо, однако в груди невидимая кислота уже разъедала чудовищно болезненную дыру.

— А я и не обижаю — просто говорю тебе правду, Изабель.

— Я думала, ты выше этих политических дрязг, а ты предпочёл ссориться. Мы же не свои шкуры спасали, а нас всех. Было бы лучше оставить Себастьяна примитивным, чтобы он уж точно натравил их на нас?

Спорила она больше по привычке, понимая, что отвага в их атаке на полицию примитивных граничила с безумием. Себастьяна действительно было нужно вытащить оттуда, но каким-то другим способом. Рафаэль прав. Своей вылазкой Изабель с друзьями могли навлечь на сумеречный мир куда больше бед, чем одно лишь воскрешение их злейшего врага.

— Но если ты не готова смириться с очевидным, — тот сделал паузу, словно набираясь сил для последнего плевка ядом, и Изабель вся сжалась, предчувствуя ещё более страшный удар, — то я скажу, что и Люк, и Магнус, когда узнают о вашем сумасбродном поступке, решат также. На сегодняшнем собрании народов нижнего мира мы уже договорились не помогать сумеречным охотникам, потому что вы раз за разом подвергаете нас только ещё большей опасности…

— Лжешь! — всё-таки не выдержав, Изабель вскочила с места. Ярость закипала в ней, выжигая собой восхищение и любовь к Рафаэлю. — Ты только что это придумал!

— Нет. Ради тебя я нарушил данное Магнусу и Люку обещание, и если они узнают об этом, то оставят мой народ также без защиты, как вы сделали с фейри. Не говори, что поделом им. Они сделали свой выбор в войне с Валентином, но не заслужили стать мишенью для демонов. Я рискнул, потому что очень хотел поверить тебе, и ужасно ошибся, — Рафаэль выпрямился перед ней, и хрупкое ощущение превосходства оставило Изабель. Она оказалась безоружной перед ним, едва ли не с душой нараспашку, и он не замедлил нанести удар: — Ты совсем не изменилась, Изабель.

В следующий момент Рафаэль отшатнулся, а у неё зазвенело в ушах от хлопка пощёчины. Боль от загудевшей из-за удара ладони молниеносно прошла по сосудам, проникла в самое сердце и едва не остановила его. Не успела Изабель, тяжело дыша, понять, что она сделала, как Рафаэль вновь повернулся: на его щеке стремительно сходил алый след от руки, и прошипел:

— Уходи.

Клыки выскочили у него из-под нижней губы, и инстинкты Изабель среагировали быстрее, чем разум: она молниеносно оказалась у двери в кабинет, прижимаясь к ней спиной. Браслет-змея уже скользнул ей в ладонь хлыстом, и она рефлекторно сжала оружие, но продолжать, делать замах, не потребовалось. Удовлетворившись эффектом, Рафаэль лишь сверкнул на неё глазами и, не прекращая скалиться, добавил:

— Уходи, сумеречная охотница.

За её спиной, лишив опоры, как по мановению волшебной палочки, открылась дверь, и в первую секунду Изабель охватила паника. Рафаэль вызвал кого-то себе на помощь? Рука с хлыстом всё-таки дёрнулась, однако когда Изабель обернулась навстречу новой опасности, там оказался всего лишь Саймон. Невероятно глупый, с дурацким выражением лица, как всегда, пришедший, когда его никто не просил, придурок Саймон.

— Я, эээ, просто хотел спросить, всё ли у вас в порядке, н-но…

— Саймон, верни этому нефилиму оружие и проводи до выхода.

— Не нужно, — она с вызовом посмотрела на Рафаэля и отвернулась от него уже окоончательно. — Сама выберусь. Вот только после того, как я уйду, советую запереть все двери и сидеть тише воды, ниже травы, чтобы не дай Ангел, Себастьян до вас не добрался, — сделав шаг за порог (Саймон изумлённо шарахнулся в сторону), Изабель остановилась и добавила со злорадством, от которого на душе прямо полегчало: — Институт будет защищать всех от Себастьяна, но не факт, что мы успеем прийти на помощь.

Пришибленной собакой Саймон семенил за ней на приличном расстоянии, пока Изабель, забрав ангельские клинки, шагала по комнатам, убираясь из этого проклятого места. «Дюморт» был странно пуст, в другое время она бы удивилась, но сейчас в ней клокотали обильно приправленная обидой ярость и невыносимая боль, и Изабель хотела лишь кричать и ругаться, чтобы как-то их заглушить.

— Саймон, — собственный голос, безжизненный и пустой, наверное, напугал бы её, но Изабель уже устала на всё реагировать. — Хватит, мне не нужна помощь. До Института доберусь.

Тот, осторожно выглядывавший из-за угла, нерешительно зашептал:

— Но ведь ты недавно лежала без сознания…

— Отстань, пока хуже не стало. Ты ведь водишься с сумеречной охотницей.

Может, Саймон и не виноват, что попался в неурочный час, когда Рафаэль… Рафаэль… Тряхнув головой, Изабель решительно шагнула вон из «Дюморта». Часть её, которая ещё любила и хотела любить, осталась внутри, пригвождённая острым мечом жестокости. Та же Изабель, которая вышла под затянутое свинцовыми тучами небо, с Рафаэлем больше ничего общего иметь не хотела.

***

Девчонку они упустили. Джеймс скрипел зубами, но лёгкие жгло от быстрого бега, ноги окаменели до самых бёдер, и он больше не мог продолжать погоню. Охотница двигалась слишком быстро для того, кто недавно был ранен, и это заставляло только больше ненавидеть её. Почему возможность ускоренной регенерации была дарована таким чудовищным существам, когда по всему миру есть тысячи больных и увечных, которые заслуживали её гораздо больше? Переведя дух, Джеймс ещё раз огляделся и выругался. Он был в тупике, где-то в одном из многочисленных закоулков проклятого Манхэттена, и только что упустил единственную зацепку, что могла привести их к нефилимам. Рука таки дёрнулась к пистолету, чтобы выпустить в стену обойму, но он сдержался, лишь пнул в сердцах мусорный бак.

На грохот контейнера из-за угла показалась Доусон, и Джеймс окатил её ненавидящим взглядом. Офицер полиции, будущий агент ФБР — да эта девка отстала первой, предоставив ему продолжать погоню в одиночку. Хорошо хоть, никчёмная полицейская не додумалась стрелять.

— Не догнали? — убито поинтересовалась та, заметно прихрамывая, и Джеймс отрезал:

— Нет.

— Зря вы запретили стрелять. Пуля бы её остановила.

— И привлекла бы к нам внимание «Дюморта», — парировал он, прижигая её глазами, и Доусон наконец заткнулась, поняв, что её вина в поражении тоже была.

Сплюнув, Джеймс вышел из тупика обратно на Рэдфорд-стрит. Сейчас улица была ярко озарена фонарями, но всего пару минут назад несмотря на плотные сумерки уличное освещение ещё не включилось, и это позволило их цели уйти. Девчонка просто слилась с темнотой и передвигалась с такой скоростью, будто за ней по пятам гналась сама смерть. Почти двенадцать часов посменного наблюдения, — и они упустили её. Упустили! Джеймс не представлял себе, как после этого сможет вернуться в офис и продолжить работу. Нефилимы были так близко, эта охотница столько могла рассказать и показать, но нет, у них снова ничего нет. Её и в розыск объявлять бесполезно — никто не увидит. А Джеймс уже почти представлял себе, как вместе с отрядом спецназа врывается в логово нефилимов, пулями укладывая этих ублюдков лицом в пол.

Заметив, что прохожие стали подозрительно коситься на него, Джеймс понял: он стоял посередине тротуара и плакал злыми слезами. Пришлось стереть их рукавом, но дальше…

— Ничего не говори, — хмуро велел он, услышав шаги Доусон. — Я должен всё обдумать.

Но мысли упрямо не шли в голову, не верилось, будто им придётся начинать с чистого листа. Джеймс попросту отказывался признавать это. Не после всего того, что он сумел узнать о сумеречных охотниках, подойти к ним едва ли не на расстояние вытянутой руки. Если не найти новую ниточку, которая приведёт к этим уродам, останется только наложить на себя руки — ещё раз пережить жестокое время безысходности он был не в состоянии.

Лора, его единственная любовь, Софи, крошка, цель всей его жизни… если они вновь останутся неотомщёнными…

— Сдурела? — рыкнул Джеймс, когда Доусон вдруг дёрнула его за рукав куртки. — Что ты себе позво…

— Я знаю его, — напряжённо и тихо произнесла та, не сводя взгляда с другой стороны улицы. Как клещами Доусон вцепилась в его руку, принуждая посмотреть в нужном направлении. — Видела его раньше!

Моргнув, Джеймс всё-таки присмотрелся (хотя поначалу хотелось послать эту полицейскую умницу куда подальше) и действительно выхватил на другой стороне Рэдфорд-стрит смутный силуэт. Там, уныло повесив голову, брёл темноволосый парень. Опустив глаза себе под ноги, он не замечал ничего вокруг, равно как и другие прохожие не замечали его, — он поразительно сливался с серыми домами и то и дело то пропадал из поля зрения, то снова появлялся. Прищурившись, Джеймс наконец смог рассмотреть его более-менее чётко: лохматые чёрные волосы под крутую стрижку, которая не удалась, вроде бы дорогая одежда, только выглядеть в ней стильно он не умел, — как Доусон возбуждённо зашептала отпустив его руку:

— Он шёл следом за той сумеречной охотницей, — она вытащила оружие из кобуры и с мягким щелчком сняла с предохранителя. Тут уже Джеймсу пришлось придерживать её, чтобы прохожие не отреагировали на пистолет испуганными возгласами и не вспугнули того мальчишку.

Значит, он преследовал ту девчонку, вот только совсем с другой целью, чем Джеймс и Доусон, судя по тому, как он расстроен. Джеймс продолжал смотреть на него, не замечая, как губы сами по себе разъезжались в довольной, похожей на оскал улыбке. Судьба всё-таки решила повернуться к нему лицом, подарила ещё один шанс подобраться к сумеречным охотникам. Этот унылый и невнятный мальчишка приведёт Джеймса к ним.

— Я помню его, — повторила Доусон, когда они, не переходя дорогу, шагали вдоль по улице, стараясь не отставать от подозреваемого. — Помню! — она повысила голос, возбуждённо трепеща. — Это его я забыла!

Джеймс остановился.

— Уверена? — спросил он, полуобернувшись, и та с ожесточением кивнула. Похоже, промедли Джеймс всего на несколько секунд, Доусон первой бы рванулась в бой, лишив его шанса ощутить долгожданную победу.

— На все сто. Я даже вспомнила, как его зовут — Саймон.

Саймон…

На мгновение почти потеряв парня из виду, Джеймс, наплевав на мчавшиеся по Рэдфорд-стрит автомобили, рванул им наперерез, не слыша, как один из водителей возмущённо надавил на клаксон. Внутри расцвела чёрная радость, зловещее предвкушение, что ещё немного, и он получит наконец если не все, то хотя бы часть ответов на свои вопросы.

Саймон, с траурным вздохом пнув попавшийся под ноги кофейный стаканчик, свернул за угол, в узкую улочку между двумя домами, и Джеймс, прыжком взлетев на тротуар, ускорил шаги. Нет уж, этого парня он не потеряет.

— Саймон!

Выступив из-за жилого дома, Джеймс наконец встретился с ним глазами: Саймон остановился, даже не заметив, что наступил дорогущим ботинком прямо в лужу. На Джеймса он смотрел с непониманием и удивлением. Так это — вампир? Вампир, который, согласно исследованиям Муна, должен быть не по-человечески привлекательным, а его обаянию нельзя было противостоять? Этот Саймон же так жалок!

— Ты же Саймон, верно? — придав себе как можно более спокойный вид, он шагнул вперёд. Растерянный Саймон полностью сосредоточился на его лице, силясь узнать и понять, откуда его могли знать; воспользовавшись этим, Джеймс опустил руку в карман и крепко сжал маленький баллончик. Вот и пришло время проверить, не зря ли ели свой хлеб ребята из Отряда 51.

— Да, а вы что, види… В смысле, — спохватился тот, — знаете меня?

— Лично пока нет, — ещё один шаг, и они находились уже практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Далековато, но ближе не подойти: мальчишка хоть и выглядел глуповато, но сразу же насторожился при виде незнакомца. Недоверчивый... это лишь подзадоривало Джеймса: в мыслях он уже защёлкивал наручники на руках этого парня. — Но мне велено было тебе кое-что передать.

— Серьёзно? — Джеймс скрипнул зубами, когда тот немного попятился. Врезавшись спиной в мусорный бак, Саймон побледнел и попытался отшутиться: — То есть, а от кого именно? Просто, знаете ли, мы тут с вами разговариваем в каком-то грязном углу, а вы мне единственный выход отсюда перегородили. Выглядит так, будто вот-вот угрожать начнёте, — изменившись в лице, он замолчал, уставившись Джеймсу за спину.

Значит, идиотка Доусон всё-таки выперлась сюда, не сообразив, что уж ей-то никак нельзя было показываться Саймону на глаза.

Не дожидаясь, пока парень провернёт какой-нибудь вампирский трюк и сбежит, Джеймс выбросил вперёд руку с баллончиком и нажал на распылитель.

С воем Саймон рухнул на колени, схватившись за лицо, и Джеймс на несколько секунд замер, потрясённый результатом, ещё не веря. Мун на всякий случай, направляя их в засаду к вампирскому логову, дал пару баллончиков со святой водой, если вдруг им потребовалось бы защищаться, но в душе Джеймс не верил, что это сможет как-то помочь. Но Саймон, уже не воя, а икая от боли, корчился в грязи: святая вода разъедала не только его лицо, но и ладони, которыми он бездумно дотронулся до поражённой кожи.

Это смотрелось великолепно. Его первый шаг к долгожданной расплате. Прикрыв глаза, Джеймс на какой-то миг ощутил себя на небесах.

— Это… — Доусон смотрела на парня, не веря своим глазам.

— Это вампир, — он усмехнулся. — Повезло. Теперь этот маленький ублюдок нам всё расскажет.

— Вы чего тут делаете? — раздался полупьяный голос откуда-то из глубины улочки, и из-за дальних мусорных баков показался шатающийся мужчина. Кое-как выпрямившись, он глянул было на них, но тут же опёрся рукой об стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. — Пшли вон! Это моя улица!

Ещё бездомного бродяги им не хватало.

— Поднимай его и уходи, — приказал Джеймс Доусон, не успела та подчиниться, как бродяга с неожиданным проворством выбрался на свободную часть переулка. Его казавшиеся почти незаметными на заплывшем и грязном лице глаза остановились на Саймоне, силившемся встать и беспрерывно стонавшем.

— Это ещё чего? — забормотал пьяница, кряхтя и подбираясь ближе. — Вы чего тут, разборки устраиваете? Это кровь, чего ли?

— Сэр, не вмешивайтесь, — начала было Доусон, но утробно икнувший бродяга, доковылявший-таки до Саймона, вдруг отшатнулся, заорав:

— А ну, убирайтесь отсюда! Быстро, пока я полицию не позвал!

— Сэр!

— Пошли во…

Джеймс выстрелил в него, не целясь, едва вытащив пистолет из кобуры на поясе, но попал точно в лоб: не договорив, бродяга стал медленно оседать в лужу и наконец рухнул в неё лицом вниз со звучным шлепком и плеском. Услышав его, всё ещё корчившийся и пытавшийся уползти вампир сжался и замер, сдавшись.

— Вы что… Вы что сделали?!

Доусон отмерла не сразу, да и то, идиотка кинулась к бездомному проверять пульс, а не надевать наручники на Саймона. Впрочем, Джеймс ничего другого и не ждал от неё: он давно уже понял, что помощница из сержанта никудышная, — поэтому сам опустился на одно колено рядом с распростёртым парнем и с каким-то особенным наслаждением защёлкнул браслеты на его запястьях. С ладоней вампирёныша сошла кожа, как со змеи во время линьки, скулы у него были все в струпьях, а кончик носа и вовсе отсутствовал, так что уродливо огромные ноздри казались провалами на обезображенном лице.

— Вы ведь убили его! — воскликнула Доусон как будто в истерике. Джеймс же, завороженный, протянул руку и слегка надавил застонавшему от боли Саймону на то, что всего несколько минут назад было щекой. Странные ощущения: видеть, что касаешься плоти, вроде бы живой плоти, но ощущать её холодной и мёртвой, только не тронутой пока тлением.

Так вот какие они, вампиры. Мерзкая неестественная дрянь, ходячие мертвецы. Если бы этот мальчишка Саймон не обладал нужными сведениями, Джеймс бы обливал его святой водой, пока от него не осталась бы труха.

Его вдруг вздёрнули на ноги словно первоклашку, и Доусон, кипя от злости, обеими руками вцепилась в воротник его куртки. В какой-то момент Джеймсу даже захотелось отшвырнуть её куда подальше, поднять пленённого вампира и уйти с ним, пусть полицейская загибается тут с проломленной головой.

— Он ведь ничего не сделал, — выдохнула та с таким видом, словно серьёзно прямо сейчас собиралась арестовать его, действующего агента ФБР. — Вы… ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что убил невиновного?!

— Он пытался вмешаться и помочь скрыться подозреваемому, — ответил Джеймс, не спуская с неё глаз. Отняв её руки, он с такой силой сжал их, что Доусон сморщилась, сцепила зубы от боли и едва не закричала. — Я был вынужден стрелять на поражение. Вот так это будет выглядеть в рапорте, и это же ты напишешь в своём, иначе за убийство этого бездомного ублюдка сядешь ты, поняла?

Высвободившись, та отошла в сторону, потирая руки и глядя на него с затаённым страхом, Джеймс понял, что можно было больше не забивать себе голову вопросами, о чём Доусон думала — осознала, что если бы настаивала дальше, Джеймс пристрелил бы и её за сопротивление, и ладно. Никто не имел права находиться между ним и дорогой к логову нефилимов и блондину-убийце, никто, даже Эйдан Мун.

— Не вздумай никому проболтаться, поняла, Доусон? — предупредил он и, получив утвердительный кивок, подошёл к Саймону.

Тот, похоже, пребывал уже в каком-то полубессознательном состоянии, потому что обвис тряпичной куклой, едва Джеймс поднял его, и тут же свалился обратно в лужу. В ней, наверное, оставалось ещё немного святой воды, потому что отчётливо было слышно шипение, с которым она вновь принялась разъедать плоть вампира.

— И помоги мне наконец: нужно доставить этого твоего Саймона к Муну и допросить.

Неохотно приблизившись, Доусон, старавшаяся справиться с гримасой брезгливости, отвращения и жалости, всё же подхватила Саймона под плечо, слегка присев под его весом.

— Мы ведь не потащим его так через всю улицу? — спросила она, сделав на пробу пару шагов. — Машина осталась у «Дюморта», может, вы её сюда подгоните?

Хмыкнув, Джеймс думал было заметить, что снова удостоился обращения на «вы», но в этот момент, услышав знакомое название, Саймон зашевелился и застонал.

— Эй, не двигайся, себе же хуже сделаешь, — попробовала угомонить его Доусон, но ей хватило одного взгляда на обезображенное лицо, чтобы отвернуться в приступе дурноты.

А по мнению Джеймса, именно сейчас, в ошмётках свисавшей кожи и ожогах, ослепший вампир смотрелся удивительно правильно. Природа создала жизнь, чтобы каждое живое существо находило упокоение после смерти. Вампиры же нагло попрали все законы мироздания, и угрозу для человечества они представляли не меньшую, чем войны, терроризм и смертоносные эпидемии.

— Жди здесь.

Чем больше Джеймс погружался в эту сторону реального мира, скрытую ото многих, тем отчётливее понимал: если оставить всё, как есть, то в скором времени люди окажутся на коленях перед сверхъестественными созданиями и падалью вроде вампиров. Он начинал свой крестовый поход, желая отомстить за семью, но теперь убедился, что спасти нужно было куда больше людей…

— Сэр, с кем вы говорите? — с тревогой спросила Доусон.

***

Она даже не сомневалась, что застанет Зверя не одного. Алые полотнища, стены его дворца, угрожающе шелестели, когда Мор проходила через них, и всё удлиняли дорогу, создавая постоянно менявшийся лабиринт. Мор не имела права на чувства, но обитель Зверя в Аду ненавидела, стараясь бывать в неё как можно реже. Сегодняшний случай стал исключением. Она не могла позволить, чтобы всё и дальше продолжалось в таком же ключе, и Зверь проворачивал бы безнаказанно свои дела, нарушая закон под носом и у Всадников, и у самих ангелов.

— Я требую объяснений, Принц Ада! — громко объявила она, распахнув последние, наконец, кровавые занавеси, за которыми должна была находиться комната Зверя. — И я не покину это место до тех пор, пока не получу их.

Сидевший в глубоком кресле полуобнажённый Зверь лениво приоткрыл один глаз, и откровенное удовольствие стало медленно исчезать с его лица, сменяясь неприкрытым раздражением. Зажмурившись, Зверь резко распахнул глаза, словно надеялся, что Мор исчезнет, а когда же этого не произошло, с сердитым стоном выпрямился и шлёпнул Раздора, устроившегося на полу меж его ног, по голому плечу.

— Прости, детка, у нас гости. Прелюдию придётся отложить на потом.

На брата Мор посмотрела с брезгливостью и возмущением. Тот же невозмутимо встал, поправив штаны на коленях и утерев раскрасневшиеся, блестевшие от слюны губы. По нему ничуть не заметно было, что он как-то тяготился тем, что заставлял его делать Зверь, или считал это унизительным. Мор бы ничего не имела против (в конце концов, Война и Смерть тоже нередко коротали время подобным способом), но это же был Зверь, властитель Ада, скопище всех возможных пороков, мучитель и убийца.

— Объяснись сначала, что ты здесь делаешь, Мор, — сурово произнёс брат. За ним глумливо хихикнул Зверь, неторопливо застёгивавший штаны. — Всадникам запрещено появляться в Аду.

— Сказал Всадник, первым нарушивший это правило, — уязвлённо ответила она, поражаясь, с чего Раздор сразу принялся укорять её, не спросив, зачем Мор пришла. Почему даже спустя тысячи лет её всё равно задевала такая несправедливость?

— Я связан клятвой, ты знаешь. Перед ней законы бессильны, а ты явилась сюда по своей воле. У тебя должна быть веская причина для этого.

— Думаю, она есть, о суровый старший брат, — со смехом вклинился Зверь, — ведь малышка Мор, кажется, собиралась меня в чём-то обвинить.

Раздор велел ему прекратить, но Зверь лишь снова рассмеялся. Его невероятно веселила вся эта ситуация, и Мор, не утерпев, выпалила гораздо поспешней, чем нужно было:

— Я была в мире живых! — Раздор со сдержанным удивлением посмотрел на неё, знаком призывая продолжить: — Ненадолго, но я действительно просыпалась там.

— Золотце, ну чтобы похвастаться этим, вовсе необязательно подозревать меня в чём-то. Я и так всегда очень рад твоим успехам, Всадница Мор.

— Замолчи, Дейсон, — угрожающе низко, как умел только он один, произнёс Раздор, и Мор, пусть слова предназначались и не ей, ощутила неприятный холодок по спине — предчувствие скорых дурных вестей. Да и само имя Принца Ада (ходили слухи — такое же ненастоящее, как и «Зверь») не вызывало у неё ничего, кроме стойкого отвращения. Однако на того это подействовало, и Раздору не пришлось оборачиваться и повторять. — И это всё? — продолжил брат, обратившись уже к ней. — Я тоже пробуждался в мире живых, Мор, и тоже ненадолго. Это естественно, потому что…

— Я рада за тебя, но я-то проснулась не сама!

Ей наконец удалось заставить Раздора слушать. Чуть наклонив голову набок, он плотно сомкнул губы, показывая, что больше не будет перебивать, и Мор вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.

Конечно, ей следовало бы радоваться своему, пусть и короткому, но появлению на Земле. Смертная ипостась ненадолго впустила её в себя: Мор успела увидеть только странного вида спальню, в которой её, лежавшую неподвижно на постели, караулил бледный темноволосый парень с дурацким лицом, а потом, через какое-то время, — улицу, по которой ходили люди и ездили машины. Воздух там должен был быть прохладным, но он горячел дыханием, разговорами и выхлопными газами, а тучи, низко нависавшие, до дрожи напоминали серое безликое Чистилище. Мор была в мире живых всего ничего, несколько минут — мелочь в сравнении с тысячелетиями взаперти на небесах, но в её памяти дуновение ветра, гомон голосов и прочие, совершенно разномастные шумы отпечатались, кажется, навечно. Правильно, она должна появляться на Земле, постепенно пробуждаясь и возвращая собственные воспоминания смертной сущности, но этот процесс должен был быть естественным, как у её братьев. Смерть пробудился потому, что его земную сущность убили. Война уйдёт в мир живых, когда его смертный ввяжется в бой — сражение с критическими последствиями; Раздор — от долгих и продолжительных ссор и споров, не исключено, что они придут вдвоём. Для Мор же толчком к пробуждению была болезнь, но её смертная, сколько лет Мор ни наблюдала за ней, отличалась отменным здоровьем, и даже временная привязанность к ин-феню не смогла ничего спровоцировать.

— Но если я проснулась на Земле сегодня, моя смертная заболела. И, Раздор, в моих запасах не хватает испанки.

— Хочешь сказать, испанку взял он? — наконец подал голос брат. Кивнув, Мор вновь торопливо заговорила, чтобы ни Раздор, ни Зверь не вмешались:

— Я уверена в этом. Ты же знаешь, я не имею права использовать их без разрешения, и все они были на месте долгие годы. Единственным, кто заходил ко мне и мог украсть, был он.

Она отчётливо ощутила, как изменилась ситуация. Вроде бы сначала рассердившийся на неё Раздор теперь и думать забыл о каком-то там нарушении закона. Повернувшись к Зверю, он буквально буравил того требовательным взглядом, ожидая ответа, и Мор вся извелась, наблюдая, как Зверь пытался оттянуть неизбежность сказать правду своими ухмылками и кривляньями.

— Тебе есть, что сказать, Принц Ада? — сурово спросил брат, и Мор отпустило. Услышав, как брат до этого называл Зверя по имени, она на какой-то миг, изумившись, подумала, что Раздор решил поддержать его.

— Ну, возможно, я действительно заглядывал к твоей неугомонной сестрёнке, — заискивающе улыбнулся Зверь, — каюсь, так скучно было.

— Ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду. Я и прежде подозревал, что ты вмешивался в людское испытание в Нью-Йорке, но это — уже довольно серьёзное обвинение.

— Так и есть, он вмешивается. Разве ты не понимаешь, брат, что ему нужен этот Апокалипсис сейчас? — Мор отчаянно надеялась, что Раздор послушает её. В прошлый раз, когда они говорили об Апокалипсисе раньше положенного срока, брат отказался что-либо пояснять, но теперь расстановка сил кардинально изменилась. — Ты не сказал мне всей правды, почему мы действуем, не снимая печатей и не дожидаясь, пока Мерило перевернётся окончательно, но даже так я вижу руку Зверя…

— Осторожнее, — тот внезапно оскалился, утратив кокетливость и шутливость. Смотревшие исподлобья, его глаза опасно сверкнули. — Не бросайся такими голословными обвинениями, девочка. Я ведь могу потребовать суда.

— Нет, — вмешался Раздор, и Зверь с прежним остервенением переключил внимание уже на него. — Суда требую я.


	8. Глава 7

Судилище обещало быть как минимум интересным, потому что помимо Всадников на него прибыл ещё и Итуриэль, а где младший из белокрылых, человеколюб, туда припрётся и оставшийся старшеньким после падения Люцифера Разиэль. Принц определённо оставался в меньшинстве: в его защиту мог выступить только Асмодей, да и то, в какую защиту? Скорее, его правая рука среди демонов и его единственный единокровный сын останется безмолвным наблюдателем, а защищаться Принц будет сам.

Узкий и высоченный, уходивший облаками-стенами в лазурную синеву зал, был поделён на две половины: на одной расположились Раздор с братом и сестрой, и Итуриэль, которому Принц, не удержавшись, издевательски помахал рукой. Сам он с Асмодеем занимал единственную скамью на другой стороне; трибуна же, сиявшая золотом солнечных лучей, и предназначавшаяся тому, кто должен был вынести вердикт, пока пустовала.

— И это всё? А судьи кто?

Война, решивший, что обращались к нему, пожал плечами и вновь принялся изучать оплётку на рукояти своего меча. Принц знал, что он не любил и не посещал подобные сборища: разговоры и словесные баталии были уделом Раздора, Война же отвечал за действие — драку, бой, многотысячные сражения. Вот тогда он крушил направо и налево, заливая кровью оружие и своих жертв. Впрочем, опасаться нужно было не его. Принц поймал на себе тяжёлый взгляд Раздора и постарался улыбнуться как можно беспечней. Сегодня однозначно не получится приструнить зарвавшегося Всадника, вспомнив его неосторожную клятву, и это Принца несколько напрягало. Других аргументов у него пока было немного.

Мор как раз успела наградить его триумфальной усмешкой, как зал озарился подзабытым уже золотым сиянием, и Всадники вместе с Итуриэлем поднялись со своих мест, приветствуя ещё одного белокрылого.

— О, а вот и ясно солнышко к нам спустилось, — не удержался Принц, наблюдая, как у сверкавшей вспышки сначала проявились очертания огромных крыльев, а затем и все остальные линии человеческой фигуры. Солнцеликий Разиэль, похожий на тех, кого смертные называли очаровательно-мужественными: с соломенного цвета волосами и глазами расплавленной меди, — снисходительно посмотрел на него и, сложив крылья, опустился на пустое место, предназначенное судье. — Минуточку, я протестую! Разиэль — заинтересованное лицо, и он будет судить меня? У Всадников всё проплачено!

— Не превращай сегодняшнюю встречу в фарс, — пророкотал тот, и Асмодей, сидевший по правую руку от Принца, дёрнулся, как будто желая прикрыть уши. Для всех, кто не обладал силой, близкой к уровню Всадников или белокрылых, голос Разиэля казался чудовищно громким грозовым раскатом и причинял боль. То, что во время его последнего явления на Земле, какая-то сумеречная охотница спокойно перенесла это наводило Зверя на тревожные мысли. — Все знают, что упрекать меня в необъективности не за что: я так же строг к своим творениям, как и ко всем прочим смертным.

Принц поморщился. Сравнение вышло так себе, но и противопоставить ему было особо нечего. Разиэль прав.

— Давайте начнём. Раздор, — обратился ангел к старшему из Всадников, и тот поднялся во весь свой величественный рост. Принц не мог не отметить, как потрясающе он смотрелся в своих доспехах с кроваво-алым плащом. — Ты обвиняешь Дейсона, Властителя Ада, Зверя, Карателя, в том, что он вмешивается в испытание людского рода.

— Именно, — заговорил тот. — Всем нам запрещено оказывать влияние на жизнь людей. Властитель Ада не имеет права покидать свои владения, но он нарушил оба правила. Есть свидетельство, что он украл у Всадницы Мор одну из человеческих болезней, чтобы выпустить её в мире живых и таким образом спровоцировать пробуждение Мор раньше срока.

— Ты хотел сказать: раньше срока, который вам поставили белокрылые?

Разиэль покосился на него:

— Мы дадим тебе слово, но позже.

— А почему позже? Я хочу говорить сейчас, — и, не дожидаясь новых возражений, он поднялся, отвесив нахмурившимся Всадникам (кроме придремавшего Войны) и ангелам, сохранявшим невозмутимо серьёзные лица, по поклону. — Давайте сразу внесём ясность в это сборище. Вы все явились, чтобы публично заклевать меня за то, что я якобы нарушил ход испытания, которое вы зачем-то приготовили для людей. Из доказательств у вас единственное свидетельство малышки Мор, — та отчётливо скрежетнула зубами, но промолчала, — что я, оказывается, выкрал нечто из её личной коллекции болезней.

— Не оказывается, а выкрал. Там действительно не хватает испанки.

— А кто поручится, что вы сами не убрали её, стремясь досадить мне? — развёл руками Принц. — Каюсь, с малышкой Мор у меня не самые лучшие отношения, так почему бы нам всем не рассмотреть такой вариант, что это она решила отомстить мне, очернив?

Огромной наглостью было послать ей воздушный поцелуй по окончании этой речи, но именно так Принц и сделал, наслаждаясь тем, как вспыхнули обычно бледно-зелёные щёчки Всадницы. Если так пойдёт и дальше, он, того и гляди, уверует, что несмотря на все заверения о невозможности ощущать, Мор попросту влюбилась в него. Было бы весьма забавно.

За неё, всё так же сохраняя проклятую невозмутимость, ответил Раздор:

— Это исключено. Всадники не испытывают ни чувств, ни эмоций.

Пришлось наигранно вздохнуть, признавая это маленькое поражение.

— Но попробовать стоило, — сообщил он, рассматривая свои ногти. Что ещё вполне определённо надо было сделать — так это дать всем его оппонентам понять, что он признал свою правоту и смирился с наказанием. А вот после того, как они все немного успокоятся, как гром среди ясного неба будет новое возражение. — Что же, ладно, не вижу смысла молчать. Испанку взял я, больше и вправду некому.

Смиренно вздохнув, Принц поймал на себе взгляд резко повернувшегося Асмодея, полный непонимания и почти ужаса. А жаль, он был несколько лучшего мнения об умственных способностях своего отпрыска. Или же Асмодей испугался, что сейчас всю вину свалят на него (не без причины, была такая мыслишка), однако у Принца были другие планы.

— То, что ты не отрицаешь своей вины, делает тебе честь, Дейсон, и несомненно зачтётся при вынесении наказания, а оно будет, и это не обсуждается. Ты — важное звено в нашем мире, и весь Ад, не скрою, во многом держится на тебе, но даже это не отвратит заслуженную кару. Любой, кто совершил проступок, должен ответить за него.

— Ты говоришь, как всегда, складно и верно, Разиэль, и при всём своём желании я не смогу этого оспорить, — Принц едва сдержал усмешку, когда по залу прокатился поражённый шепоток. Недоверчиво-потрясёнными выглядели особенно Итуриэль и Мор, лицо же Раздора, как обычно, ничего не выражало. — Любой, кто совершил проступок, должен ответить за него… Тогда давайте обсудим, что будем делать со всеми вами.

Младший из белокрылых издал какой-то странный звук: не то возглас, не то кашель. Обычно выглядевший дряхлым старцем с момента своего возвращения с Земли, человеколюб Итуриэль теперь ещё и вёл себя так же. Принц ничего не имел против, чтобы этот ангел скончался от какой-нибудь из старческих болячек и прямо сейчас, но, увы, ему не могло так фантастически повезти.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Дейсон? — спокойно спросил Разиэль.

А вот это уже было интересно. Принц с любопытством перевёл взгляд с него на Итуриэля, пытаясь поймать всё ускользавшую от него догадку. Когда он только узнал от Раздора о предстоящем испытании для людей, которое могло закончиться Апокалипсисом, то сразу подумал, что белокрылые совсем распоясались, презрев всеобщие правила, решив самостоятельно проверить человеческий род. Собственно, если позволение на это дал Разиэль, одно дело, но если задумка всецело принадлежала его младшему брату…

— По-моему, вполне очевидно что. Нет никаких предпосылок к тому, что люди вдруг резко стали достойны Апокалипсиса — документальных предпосылок; как по мне, их давно уже пора истребить, но тем не менее, вы зачем-то решили устроить им проверку. Насколько я понимаю, договорённость была такова, что если смертные не справятся, наши доблестные Всадники вторгнутся на Землю во всей своей красе. Логично, что я попытаюсь вмешаться, ничего не скажешь. Знаете, — заложив руки за спину, он вышел вперёд и неторопливо начал прохаживаться вдоль длинного ряда обвинителей, — я ощущаю себя лисой-вегетарианкой, которая пытается доказать, что не крала из курятница птиц, но всё обвиняют её просто из-за того, что она лиса. Так вот, это я к чему? К тому, что вы со своей проверкой на человечность ни с того, ни с сего тоже весьма серьёзно нарушили закон о невмешательстве. Причём, куда серьёзнее, чем я. Я же ничего глобального не провоцировал, только слегка ускорил ход событий для малышки Мор, но она бы всё равно пробудилась, рано или поздно.

Ещё один учтивый поклон в её сторону, чтобы Мор затрясло от сдерживаемой злости. Принц не мог навредить ей напрямую, но даже косвенно получалось причинить немало мучений. Взять хотя бы то, что она, похоже, единственной из Всадников не знала, что именно ангелы прибегли к их помощи. Смерть и Война особо не заморачивались обоснованиями, Раздор привык выполнять приказы, ну а Мор они, как обычно, забыли рассказать. Принц хорошо помнил ту прекрасно-некрасивую сцену.

— Или будете сейчас наспех переделывать историю о том, как сумеречные охотники, ваши любимые отпрыски, начали вершить грех за грехом, и вы решили проучить их, а заодно и всё человечество?

На самом деле, Принц, похоже, знал настоящую причину, однако озвучить её вслух самому было далеко не так приятно, как вынудить сознаться кого-нибудь из этих напыщенных белокрылых. Он вернул Разиэлю на его хмурый, пристальный взгляд из-под золотых ресниц широкую, но совсем неискреннюю улыбку. В последний раз они вот так вот общались больше двадцати лет назад: тогда едва ли не случился настоящий Апокалипсис, и Разиэлю пришлось, скрепя сердце, вызвать его из преисподней на переговоры. После того больше не было повода встречаться, и Разиэль мог сколько угодно делать вид на пару с Итуриэлем, что не было никаких обещаний, разговоров и тайн. Принцу не составляло особого труда подыгрывать ему, поджидая момент, когда тем разговором и его последствиями можно будет ткнуть старшему из белокрылых в лицо.

Двадцать лет назад, когда златовласый Разиэль пришёл к нему сообщить, что война в сумеречном мире закончилась, пробуждения Всадников не будет, и Апокалипсиса тоже, Принц тихо посмеялся над ним. Он-то знал, что люди — нефилимы — остановились не сами. Нет, они бы продолжали своё кровопролитие, пачками попадая в Ад до тех пор, пока бы Мерило грехов не перевернулось скачком, и очистительная волна Апокалипсиса не смела бы их, заставив историю человечества начаться заново. Другой вопрос: понимал ли Разиэль, что это его собственный брат Итуриэль, больше собственных крыльев любивший людей, послал одной сумеречной охотнице нежданного ребёнка, наделённого ангельской кровью больше, чем она доставалась другим? Рождение девочки, которой по жизни досталось несколько имён: Кларисса, Клэри, Абигейл, Фрэй, Фэйрчайлд, Моргенштерн — двадцать лет назад перевернуло ход истории. Её мать воспротивилась супругу, развязавшему кровопролитие, и сделала всё возможное, чтобы остановить восстание. Девочка выросла и, став сумеречной охотницей, убила своего отца, положив конец всем попыткам развязать войну, и Принца до сих пор интересовал вопрос: был ли он единственным, кто знал о тогдашнем вмешательстве белокрылых в жизнь нефилимов? Судя по тому, что Разиэль оставил брата в плену того фанатика, он как минимум догадывался…

Но тот разговор был памятен не только и не столько тем, что пробуждение Всадников сорвалось, а Раздор, уже успевший объявить о скором наступлении Апокалипсиса, из-за неисполненной клятвы оказался у Принца в долгу. Заручившись тогда словом, что он не будет настаивать на гибели человечества, Разиэль уже собирался уходить, когда Принц заметил:

— Вы напрасно радуетесь произошедшему. Ну, остановили вы войну среди нефилимов, но не предотвратили же её навсегда. Всадники начали рождаться на Земле в своих смертных ипостасях: уже появились Смерть, Война и Раздор. Мы оба понимаем, что не пройдёт и пары лет, как и Мор к ним присоединится, а это означает только одно: Всадникам суждено пробудиться именно в этом поколении. Вопрос времени, когда всё-таки настанет Апокалипсис.

Так что абсолютно никакого значения не имело то, что Принц немного ускорил процесс пробуждения Мор. И судя по тому, что Разиэль отвернулся, он тоже это прекрасно понимал.

Соотношение сил внезапно разительно поменялось, едва Разиэль своим обычно безэмоциональным (похоже, Раздор у него перенял эту манеру) тоном рассказал остальным о Клариссе Фрэй и состоявшемся двадцать лет назад разговоре.

— Ты забыл добавить, что благодаря этой особенной охотнице, девушке-которой-не-должно-было-быть, Апокалипсиса в прошлый раз не случилось, — сладко жмурясь, добавил он, улучив подходящий момент в речи Разиэля. — А я получил в своё распоряжение одного очень сурового и ответственного Всадника. Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло, как говорится.

Самому Раздору, похоже, было абсолютно всё равно, благодаря кому или чему он оказался в кабале, однако Принц не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поглумиться над ним. Всадники, ангелы — все они орудия Всевышнего, а перехитрили друг друга так, что в выигрыше оказался Ад. Побольше бы таких случаев.

— Мы попросили Всадников об услуге, — медленно продолжил Разиэль, игнорируя его замечание, — проверить людей, не дожидаясь, пока Мерило даст знак, что время пришло. Это верно. Мерило колебалось уже давно, и мы видели, что человеческий род накапливал грехи год за годом, но принять решение об испытании нас побудила Кларисса Фрэй. Поневоле ставшая ангельским чудом, она должна была нести изменения людям, благостные изменения, а вместо этого подверглась грехопадению большему, чем они. Её преступление всё и решило. Мы призвали Всадников и положили так: установить испытание для смертных в год, ограничив его местностью, где родились большинство из Всадников — городе, названном Нью-Йорк. Если по истечении этого срока, хотя бы один Всадник Апокалипсиса не пробудится в мире живых, людской род будет признан достойным ещё одного шанса. Но как только все четверо придут, и Мерило грехов совершит полный оборот, — сияние, исходившее от него, стало уже настолько сильным, что заслепило глаза даже такому сильному демону, как Асмодей. Принц же спокойно выдержал его, не прищурившись. — Тогда Апокалипсис сотрёт с лица земли человечество. И всё ведёт к тому, что это произойдёт.

Именно. Принц имел возможность наблюдать за девушкой-которой-не-должно-было-быть в мире живых и прекрасно знал каждую черту её души: редкостная смесь эгоизма, затмевающего всё и вся, и бешеного напора действия, уверенности в собственной правоте и безнаказанности. Иногда он даже задавался вопросом, не приложил ли кто-нибудь из его демонов (тот же Асмодей) руку, чтобы подпортить эту девицу при её создании Итуриэлем: уж слишком много было в ней присущего Аду. Впрочем, ответ ему уже не требовался. Объяснение Разиэля дало ответ на все вопросы, что тревожили его, включая главный: почему именно сейчас ангелы озаботились моральным обликом людского рода и решили устроить смертным проверку на вшивость. Обычно-то им не было никакого дела до живых: они не то что не помогали даже своим отпрыскам, но и на Земле практически не появлялись.

И потому Принц никак не мог взять в толк, почему с самого начала этого смехотворного процесса у него было стойкое ощущение, что оба белокрылых одновременно и находились тут, и как будто нет. Это сложно было осознать, Асмодей, судя по всему, вообще не заметил никакого подвоха, но ему и трудней: он же не был ангелом в первом поколении до своего падения. Принц позволил ему появиться на свет, когда решил, что среди белокрылых собратьев никогда не найдёт себе подходящую свиту. Как же давно это было.

— Дейсон! — Разиэль попытался предупредить его суровым возгласом, но Принца однажды даже их родитель не сумел заставить отступиться. Не взирая на замерших Асмодея и Итуриэля, на затаившую дыхание Мор и Раздора, наблюдавшего за ним с видом змеи перед броском, он подошёл к Разиэлю и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться.

Пальцы ожидаемо прошли сквозь золотые перья крыльев, и Принц ядовито улыбнулся Разиэлю, хмуро посмотревшему в ответ.

— Проекция. Как это низкопробно, брат. Стало быть, и Итуриэль сейчас тоже, — он пристально осмотрел младшего ангела, — в мире смертных?

Вот это поворот. Принц был уверен, что уже сказанного и так достаточно, чтобы чаша весов склонилась в его пользу, но какая невероятная удача ему привалила! С таким нарушением закона — и кем? Самими белокрылыми! — не могли смириться ни ангелы, ни Всадники Апокалипсиса.

— Полагаю, случившаяся судебная коллизия завела наш процесс в тупик, — насмешливо продолжил Принц во всеобщем молчании. — Мы ведь не будем наказывать провинившегося, учитывая, что не так уж сильно он и виноват, а у судьи тоже рыльце в пушку?

Разиэль поднялся перед ним, как будто сделавшись немного выше ростом, его золотые крылья замерцали особенно ярко, однако эта демонстрация силы не достигла своей цели напугать. Принц никогда не боялся ангельских умений Разиэля, никогда, даже после того, как вместе с титулом старшего оставил своё прежнее имя — Люцифер.

— Довольно! — пророкотал тот, и от его голоса в зале взметнулись порывы ветра. Встрепенувшийся Война спросонья схватился за свой меч, но Раздор жестом остановил его. — Я разрешаю ему и дальше принимать участие в том, что происходит на земле, и дозволяю покинуть Ад.

— Вот это действительно справедливое решение.

Он отвесил ещё один поклон своему судье и, не удержавшись, каждому из Всадников. Очень уже хотелось посмотреть на их реакцию. Раздор казался ещё более мрачным, чем обычно, малышка Мор, явно ожидавшая иного исхода, резко и демонстративно отвернулась. Вкус у этой победы был поразительно сладок.

— Ну, надеюсь, ты простишь своего брата за маленькую невинную ложь? — проворковал Принц, подобравшись к Мор поближе, но та не удосужилась повернуться. — Как видишь, это и обманом-то в полной мере назвать нельзя: он тебе просто многое не рассказывал, понимая, что твоя маленькая глупая головка не всё может понять и запомнить. Ну же, не надо дуться на меня, Всадники! Я ведь предупреждал вас не доводить дело до суда, так что в том, что отныне я могу действовать на Земле, как захочу, есть и ваша заслуга. Премного благодарю. Раздор, мы ведь увидимся сегодня позже? — и, подмигнув нелюдимому Всаднику, пританцовывая, вернулся к преданно ждавшему его Асмодею.

— Владыка, это было…

— Я знаю. Восхитительно, сногсшибательно, неожиданно и всё в таком духе. И всё это я, — когда вслед за белокрылыми из зала удалились Всадники, Принц наконец позволил себе снять маску ядовитого шутника. Всё же, это собрание отняло куда больше сил, чем он рассчитывал. Разиэль испокон веков известен был своей неумолимостью, и дело могло принять весьма скверный оборот.

— Прикажете прямо сейчас заняться приготовлениями к вашему воплощению на Земле?

Подумав, он отрицательно покачал головой. Пробуждение Всадников только началось, сколько ещё это займёт времени (даже с его невинными проделками), неизвестно, и лучше было провести его, контролируя всё со стороны. Хотя на Земле же оставались ангелы, и в чьём именно облике, Принц не знал, и его так и подмывало узнать, чем же занимались Разиэль и Итуриэль. Человеколюб явно пытался помочь людям, но вот его старший брат — ему-то зачем потребовалось оказаться среди смертных? Решил поближе познакомиться с девочкой, которая не скончалась в муках от его голоса, чтобы, если что, лично дать отмашку Всадникам?

— Отец?

— Нет, пока не стоит. Понаблюдаем — распорядись, кстати, принести во дворец побольше попкорна. Но не выпускай Магнуса далеко из поля зрения: теперь даже я не знаю, когда наступит удачный момент, чтобы действовать.

***

Пять дней — и ничего.

Он почти уже выл по-волчьи и готов был кидаться на стены, потому что за весь последний год узнал о сумеречных охотниках больше, чем за эти дни. В его руках оказался вампир, первое реальное подтверждение тому, что за реальным миром есть другой, полный сверхъестественных созданий, а Джеймс по-прежнему топтался на месте.

— Ты предъявляешь к себе слишком высокие требования. Сумеречные охотники никуда от нас не сбегут, а за время вынужденного простоя мы сможем лучше изучить потенциального врага и подготовиться к будущим операциям. Спецназ Отряда 51 — лучший в мире, но лучшие они не только из-за своей физической формы или навыков, но ещё и из-за великолепного знания своего противника. Сумеречный же мир всё ещё полон для нас неизведанных опасностей.

Покосившись на невозмутимого Муна, изучавшего последний анализ крови вампира Саймона (по документам именовавшегося Саймоном Льюисом), Джеймс снова опустил глаза на свою папку с аналогичным злосчастным отчётом. Для парней Отряда 51 схваченный вампир оказался кладезью всяческой информации: все пять дней, что этот Саймон лежал без сознания (доставшейся ему святой воды оказалось слишком много), с ним проводили разнообразные опыты, брали кровь и образцы тканей. Последний тест, и у Джеймса не было оснований не доверять ему, установил, что помимо неопознанных телец, похоже, отвечавших за вампирскую сущность, холодная и по цвету близкая к венозной даже в артериях кровь Льюиса содержала те же соединения, что обнаружили у Джона Доу из церкви и у убийцы семьи Уотсонов. Может, именно эти неизвестные пока ещё химические вещества и делали сумеречных охотников сумеречными охотниками, а вампиру давали возможность продолжать жить даже после смерти? Если так, не нужно ли было немедленно начать разрабатывать антидот, чтобы выжечь этих тварей с лица планеты мечом и ядом? Лора всё чаще являлась ему во сне, иногда даже и наяву, а последнюю ночь Джеймс и вовсе почти не спал: стоило сомкнуть глаза, и он постоянно видел своих девочек, смотревших с укоризной и отчаянием. За пять дней он нисколько не подвинулся вперёд. Единственная стоящая информация, которую мог дать Джеймсу этот вампир, была местонахождением штаба сумеречных охотников, а конкретно сбежавшей из «Дюморта» девчонки и той пары из церкви. Уж кто-то из них наверняка знал ублюдка, который проник в дом Джеймса. Но бессознательный вампир не мог говорить, и приходилось ждать, пока эта мертвечина оклемается достаточно, чтобы дать показания. А потом Джеймс оставит гнилую плоть умирать окончательно.

— Отряд 51 усердно работал все годы своего существования, но даже им неизвестно, как следует лечить вампира. Пока в нашем распоряжении лишь терпение и надежда, так что тебе следует немного успокоиться. Эмоции плохой помощник. Лучше доложи, как прошёл допрос родных этого Саймона Льюиса?

— Ничего не дал, — буркнул Джеймс, отходя к окну. — Ни мать, ни сестра понятия не имеют, где он жил последние несколько недель. Они даже не в курсе были, что он давно уже не посещает колледж.

Первой близких вампира допрашивала Доусон, но ей у Джеймса больше не было веры, так что он побеседовал с ними ещё раз и далеко не так спокойно, как это сделала сержант. Однако обе женщины клялись и божились, что ничего не знали: ни что произошло с их сыном и братом, ни куда он делся; Джеймсу пришлось вернуть их в камеру предварительного заключения с наказом ещё немного подумать. Он не мог не заметить, что мать что-то утаивала: уж слишком бегали её глаза… Она знала, что её сын вампир? Знала и ничего не делала? Или же, напротив, выгнала его из дома в город, полный ничего не подозревавших людей, вместо того, чтобы немедленно уничтожить? Мысль об этом заставляла Джеймса сжимать кулаки, чтобы не схватиться за оружие. Людское равнодушие и эгоизм — величайшие из всех нынешних пороков. Возможно, кто-нибудь заметил ублюдка у дома Уотсонов. Если бы он поднял тревогу вовремя, Лора с Софи остались бы живы, но наверняка это была такая же, как и эта, трусливая и недальновидная мать.

— А что это за имя постоянно упоминается в его досье? — Мун постучал ногтем по бумаге. — Клэри Фрэй. И где её фото?

— Её зовут Кларисса Фрэй, жила недалеко от Льюиса. Подруга детства. Фото действительно нет, уж больно скрытная была натура. Она, как и её мать, Джослин Фрэй, исчезла при невыясненных обстоятельствах больше двух месяцев назад, когда их квартира над антикварным магазином в Куинсе была сожжена. Версия местной полиции — ограбление магазина, а женщина с девчонкой стали ненужными свидетелями. Дело числится как глухарь, расследование вёл…

Мун перевернул страницу и помрачнел.

— Вижу. Гэрроуэй — тот самый, которого Отряд 51 опознал как оборотня.

— Доусон тоже подтвердила это, — Джеймс скривился, — в конце концов, она вспомнила, что уже обнаруживала его сверхъестественную сущность.

— Вот как? — Мун, отвлёкшись от отчёта, повернулся к нему и, прищурив колючие глаза, медленно произнёс: — Она вроде бы весьма умная и наблюдательная девушка. Почему же сразу не начала действовать, а пошла лишь за тобой?

— Говорит, что её загипнотизировал вампир, причём, тот же самый, который заставил её забыть о Саймоне, когда его подозревали в убийстве.

На его взгляд, это, напротив, характеризовало «умную и наблюдательную» Доусон как глупую идиотку, раз она дважды поддалась вампирскому влиянию. Кто знает, может, были ещё случаи, но она про них не помнила. А ведь сержант могла быть не единственной, кого вампиры взяли под свой контроль…

— Похоже, вопросов к вампирам, помимо того, что они неупокоенные мертвецы и должны находиться в могиле, становится всё больше. Как считаешь?

— Я считаю… — Джеймс положил ладонь на холодное оконное стекло, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать по нему кулаком. Город снаружи гипнотизировал его не хуже проклятых вампиров, призывая действовать, но Мун хотел сперва оценить все за и против. — Я считаю, что у Гэрроуэя, Льюиса и того вампира, который покрывал их обоих, сложилась целая преступная схема. Их нужно брать и немедленно… Но почему нет? — яростно вопросил он, развернувшись, когда получил предсказуемый отказ. — Чем дольше мы тянем, тем больше зла эти сверхъестественные создания могут натворить на свободе. Кто-то должен остановить их. Кто-то должен ответить за мою семью!

Поднявшись со своего места, Мун с такой силой грохнул ладонью по столу, что стоявший на нём графин с водой жалобно звякнул стеклянной крышечкой.

— А кто-то должен позаботиться о том, чтобы все эти сумеречные охотники, вампиры и оборотни перестали представлять угрозу для нашей нации, Джеймс, — тихо, но строго произнёс он, и Джеймс, хоть ещё и кипел от злости, буквально осел на подоконник. — Поэтому пока мы не будем ни арестовывать Гэрроуэя, ни устраивать облаву на «Дюморт». Мы должны, во-первых, собрать достаточно улик…

Достаточно? Неужели всех собранных свидетельств недостаточно, чтобы обеспечить всем тварям заслуженную мучительную гибель?

— … а во-вторых, выяснить, какие ещё сообщества существуют помимо уже известных нам. Наша цель — выкорчевать весь сорняк, а не пройтись по верхам.

Угрюмо посмотрев на него, Джеймс опустил глаза под ноги. Не хотелось признавать, но здесь Мун был прав. Заразу нужно было выжечь дотла калёным железом.

— Пока вампир не очнётся и не заговорит, следует сосредоточиться на поисках этой Клэри Фрэй, — уже спокойно продолжил Мун, вернувшись в кресло. — Её внезапное исчезновение вместе с матерью — я правильно понял, что в своё время она и появилась в городе из ниоткуда? — подсказывает мне, что эта девушка тоже может быть из сумеречных охотников.

Джеймс же не догадывался — он почти знал наверняка. Фотографии Фрэй в базе данных не нашлось (скорее всего, её стёр Гэрроуэй), а художника только сегодня вызвали к родным Льюиса, чтобы он по описанию сделал портрет этой девушки, но откуда-то у Джеймса была твёрдая уверенность, что он увидит какое-то знакомое лицо. Всё должно сойтись, так или иначе. Все в этой шайке-лейке: Клэри Фрэй, сбежавшая из «Дюморта» девчонка, ублюдок из церкви, — были плотно связаны между собой. Он чувствовал, что нащупал паутину, в центре которой должна обнаружится целая гроздь пауков… Но если озвучить это, Мун возьмёт и эту линию расследования под свой строгий контроль, как он только что сделал. Его наставничество и указания, то и дело заставлявшие Джеймса сворачивать в сторону от своей истинной цели, начали понемногу тяготить.

— Сэр! — ворвавшаяся в кабинет взбудораженная Доусон осеклась, обнаружив Муна не одного. Джеймс мрачно зыркнул на неё, и, кажется, она даже на несколько секунд забыла, что хотела сказать. — Простите, агент Уотсон, я не знала, что вы тоже здесь.

— Всё нормально, сержант, — властно кивнул ей Мун. — Что случилось?

— Звонили из госпиталя: Саймон Льюис пришёл в себя.

Едва услышав это, Джеймс вскочил на ноги и устремился к двери, чуть не сбив Доусон с ног. Мун отстал от него ненамного, и вот уже они трое были на полпути к лифту, и Доусон не успевала отвечать на их вопросы.

— Он в сознании, говорить может, но не очень внятно: святая вода сильно сожгла лицевые мышцы.

— И поделом, — пробормотал про себя Джеймс. — Его спрашивали о чём-нибудь?

— Д-да…

— Какого чёрта?! Я ведь приказывал поставить у его палаты охрану, и чтобы они молчали! Теперь этот парень ничего никому не скажет!

Но, честно, Джеймс готов был наплевать на все запреты Муна, а на угрызения совести ему давно уже стало наплевать. Вампирёныша он бы разговорил в любом случае, даже если бы для этого пришлось прибегнуть к силе.

— Но он уже сказал, — возразила Доусон. — Всё стонал и звал какую-то Клэри поначалу, а когда его спросили, на кого он работает, выдавил, что на фейри.

— На кого?

— На фейри, — повторила та, переводя взгляд с Джеймса на Муна. — Скажите мне, пожалуйста, что у Отряда 51 есть сведения об этих существах, потому что я о них слышу впервые.

Остановившись, Джеймс для верности даже потряс головой. Он подозревал, что те создания, о которых он уже знал, могли быть не последними, и слова Доусон подтвердили догадку, но… Да сколько же вообще этих сволочей?!

— Вампир, помогавший сумеречным охотникам, которого прикрывал оборотень-полицейский и который работает на фейри, — задумчиво произнёс Мун и хищно улыбнулся. — Можно начать с фейри.

— Погодите, — остановила его Доусон, — разве мы не ищем того урода, который устроил бойню в сектантской церкви?

Ушедший вперёд Мун, полуобернувшись, удостоил её коротким снисходительным взглядом:

— Тот парень — лишь частное, сержант. А когда на кону такая большая рыба, мне нет дела до частного. Поторапливайтесь, мы все едем в госпиталь на допрос вампира. Внутри требую соблюдать осторожность: там у них эпидемия, какой-то штамм гриппа, говорят. И пленённый вампир может вдруг плеваться кровью, чтобы нас заразить.

— Это не так работает, сэр.

— Я же сказал — мне нет дела, сержант.

***

— Изабель, ты уже три часа так сидишь, — добродушное и красивое лицо Джии Пенхаллоу показалось в дверном проёме, и Изабель с усилием оторвала взгляд от разложенных по столу рукописных книг. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы проморгаться и понять, что хозяйка дома снисходительно ей улыбалась. — Не пора ли сделать перерыв? Иратце хороша для лечения ран, но зрение тебе вряд ли восстановит.

— Я знаю, — жалобно протянула она, борясь с желанием потянуться, разминая мышцы. Это было бы крайне невежливо по отношению к миссис Пенхаллоу, которая не просто пустила её в семейную библиотеку, но ещё и приносила на ланч восхитительные домашние круассаны. Бумажная работа просто убивала Изабель, страшнее её кары было не придумать; в последний раз она так корпела над книгами только ребёнком. Это Алек в их семье был мастером и дела, и чтения. — Но не могу же я просто сидеть и отдыхать.

В конце концов, для неё, запертой в Аликанте под присмотром родителей, это было единственной возможностью хоть как-то помочь в поисках Себастьяна. Когда она нетвёрдым шагом, не зная, то ли рыдать, то ли ругаться после жестоких слов Рафаэля, вернулась в Институт, Алек устроил ей такую головомойку, какую даже мама не смогла бы. Изабель сначала думала — за то, что надолго ушла и не давала о себе знать, но затем брат, бледный и взъерошенный, объявил, что для её же блага отправляет Изабель в Идрис на помощь родителям, и она поняла — Рафаэль. Ему показалось мало растоптать её недоверием и злостью, он ещё и Алеку наплёл, будто она пришла к нему, одурманенная ин-фенем. Спорить было бесполезно: в груди саднило и кровоточило от предательства Рафаэля, Изабель только и могла, что выдавать рваные бессвязные фразы, перемежавшиеся всхлипами. Алек тоже был не в духе, казался нездоровым, наверняка из-за Магнуса… Только после двух дней в Аликанте Изабель поняла, что то решение, принятое братом на волне бешенства и бессильной ярости, чудесным образом оказалось единственно верным, лучшим не только для неё самой, но и для родителей. Мать с отцом вроде бы пытались работать вместе, но у них не получалось: они куда больше ссорились и препирались, чем изучали старинные книги в поисках мало-мальски годной информации (которая всё никак не находилась). Изабель же… ей требовалось отвлечься, и Алек и не подозревал, как сильно помог ей.

Та покачала головой, показывая, что возражений не потерпит.

— Ничего не знаю, чай уже готов. И, если не ошибаюсь, ты вроде бы сегодня должна забрать Макса с занятий, так что я сделала ещё одну порцию круассанов для него.

— Маленький обжора, — беззлобно проворчала Изабель, но скорее для проформы. Порция умопомрачительно вкусной и лёгкой выпечки, предназначавшаяся ей, была ничуть не меньше.

Чай в доме Пенхаллоу всегда заваривали какой-то особенный, с пряными травами, не в пример обычному чёрному, что предпочитала мама. Как-то давно, Изабель помнила, миссис Пенхаллоу на её восторженную ребяческую похвалу отшутилась, что сколько лет она прожила в Париже, а к кофе так и не привыкла:

— Ну, не подавать же к круассанам пустой чай, верно? К тому же, без ложной скромности, у меня он лечебный: выпьешь, и, как бы ни было на душе тяжело, сразу полегчает.

Повзрослев, Изабель поняла, что, конечно же, ничего волшебного в её напитках не было: только искусно подобранный набор пряностей, но воспоминания, уже сами по себе живительные остались. Да и чай, удивительно, всё-таки помогал залечивать душевные раны… или же это миссис Пенхаллоу в ненавязчивых разговорах, не задавая особых вопросов, умудрялась говорить такие слова, что Изабель поднимала голову, расправляла плечи и улыбалась.

Ей хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь, поделиться: слишком уж тяжело было носить в себе обвинения Рафаэля. Но кто бы её выслушал? Алек, у которого своих проблем в личной жизни навалом? Он даже особо не вникал в её слова о произошедшем в Церкви явления Талто, а про полицейское управление и свою погоню Изабель и вовсе не успела рассказать, получив приказ собираться в Идрис. Джейс и Клэри, донельзя увлечённые друг другом и потому ничего вокруг не замечавшие? С матерью Изабель никогда не обсуждала своих мужчин, даже когда лишилась девственности, не нашла в себе сил рассказать об этом. Мама всегда была занята делами Института, а потом, когда Изабель хоть как-то попыталась привлечь родительское внимание, невзлюбила всех её любовников. Что уж удивляться, что когда ей действительно потребовалось порыдать кому-то в жилетку, Изабель осталась одна.

Переместившись вместе с миссис Пенхаллоу на кухню, Изабель обхватила чашку с обжигающе горячим напитком ладонями и подула на неё. Углубившись в собственные невесёлые мысли, она почти пропустила тот момент, когда миссис Пенхаллоу, поставив блюдо с выпечкой на стол, участливо поинтересовалась:

— Удалось что-нибудь найти?

— Ничего даже отдалённо похожего. Мне иногда даже кажется, что нужной книги в принципе нет в Аликанте, — Изабель втянула в себя поразительно вкусный запах и с шумом сглотнула слюну. С головой погружаясь в работу — это помогало не думать о Рафаэле, — она забывала вообще обо всём, даже о чувстве голода. — Спасибо, миссис Пенхаллоу, что позволили воспользоваться вашей библиотекой. И… и за круассаны тоже, они ужасно вкусные.

— Изабель, — та тонко улыбнулась, но за этой улыбкой отчётливо была заметна её тревога, и Изабель передёрнуло. Она ненавидела, когда за неё переживали. Это заставляло чувствовать себя обязанной кому-то, как-то беречься… столько ненужных хлопот. — Серьёзно, ты пугаешь меня. Где та озорная девчонка, которая на пару с моей Алиной ставила на уши весь дом?

Изабель ответила ей кислой ухмылкой, совсем невежливо, но так вышло. Как-то само собой получилось, что она устала притворяться. Ну да, поменялась, она ведь и так думала, что пора: взрослеть, принимать ответственность, становиться не только сумеречной охотницей, но и настоящей женщиной… Казалось, было ради кого и чего ломать себя, да и не так уж страшно расставаться с прошлой беспечностью и беззаботностью, если наградой за это была настоящая любовь и Рафаэль, его тёплое, необычное, вроде бы подлинное чувство. А когда Изабель уже надломила себя так, что ещё и новой не стала, и прежней быть не могла, Рафаэль… вышвырнул её на обочину своей жизни, как котёнка, и неважно, под влиянием собственных чувств или лишь по политическим мотивам. И если раньше, воодушевлённая неожиданным напутствием матери, Изабель верила, что Рафаэль отталкивал её, жертвуя собой и веря, что делает лучше для неё, то теперь она не верила в эту наивную чушь.

Однако вслух она сказала другое:

— Прошло целых пять дней, а мы так и не продвинулись в поисках Себастьяна. Ни его самого не обнаружили, ни зацепок, кто ему помог. А раз Безмолвные братья и Железные сёстры не смогли помочь, частные библиотеки древних родов — это всё, что нам осталось.

— А почему Институт до сих пор не обратился за помощью к магам? Ясно же, что для ритуала Себастьяну потребовалась помощь очень могущественного мага, возможно, уровнем не ниже Верховного. Что Магнус Бейн говорит?

Отличавшаяся редкой для сумеречных охотников старшего поколения толерантностью к нижнемирцам Пенхаллоу вовсе не имела в виду ничего предосудительного, но всё же Изабель пронзило пугающей догадкой. А ведь та права. Кто ни помогал Себастьяну, это должен быть очень подготовленный маг. Магнус должен знать его: все маги подобного уровня так или иначе знакомы между собой. Нет, не было никакой возможности, чтобы Магнус сам провёл ритуал, но не потому ли он молчал и не помогал Алеку, что покрывал виновного? Изабель не знала точно, что происходило в эти дни в Нью-Йорке: может, Алек уже и спрашивал у Магнуса, а тот послал его, или нижнемирцы сразу же дали понять, что не собираются сотрудничать… Неважно, Клэйв не будет особо разбираться. Если они захотят и нижнемирцев сделать виновниками, Магнус Бейн станет самой подходящей кандидатурой. Она очень надеялась, что и он сам, и Алек это понимали.

— Не знаю. Алек поссорился с ним, а нижнемирцы, как я поняла, — грудь сдавило тисками от одного воспоминания о Рафаэле, — думают, будто мы нарочно обманывали их, как с Мечом душ.

— Плохо, — наконец изрекла Пенхаллоу. — Бейну следует быть осмотрительнее. Если он и дальше будет так упорствовать, его самого запишут в пособники, и даже твой брат не сможет его защитить.

Изабель поёжилась от того, насколько пугающе точно та повторила её мысли. А что пришло на ум двоим, вполне может явиться Инквизитору, Консулу и другим членам Клэйва.

— Но, Изабель, ты не ответила на мой вопрос, — внезапно продолжила та, испытующе глядя. — Твоё рвение найти нашего общего врага и исполнить приказ главы Института привело тебя ко мне, это да, но не они же заставили тебя превратиться в такого книжного червя, какого редко знавал род Лайтвудов.

Поджав губы, Изабель отставила на стол чашку. Есть ей тоже расхотелось, хотя она успела запихнуть в рот только один кусочек нежного воздушного теста. Миссис Пенхаллоу не следовало говорить об этом так… прямо. Изабель не готова была, то есть… Ангел, она хотела, конечно же, чтобы её выслушали, обняли, дали совет, но делиться с кем-то произошедшим, снова переживать безжалостно-эгоистичные обвинения Рафаэля, беспочвенные, нет, Изабель уже достаточно настрадалась. Она покидала «Дюморт» с твёрдым намерением забыть о Рафаэле, вычеркнуть из своей жизни, но сердце не желало расставаться с ним.

— Знаешь, не ты и не Алек изобрели способ справляться с любовными ранами, с головой уходя в работу. Я ведь вижу, как тебе плохо, Изабель, — проникновенно и печально сказала Пенхаллоу, подавшись к ней всем телом. Свободной рукой она даже накрыла ладонь Изабель в знак поддержки, но от этого жеста стало лишь ещё тоскливее. — Видела с того самого дня, как ты появилась в Аликанте. Я знаю Мариз, знаю, что иногда… хорошо, зачастую она не замечает очевидных вещей в жизни, потому что всецело зациклена на долге и чести семьи. Роберт тоже не ангел, а с тем, что вскрылось недавно… Просто я понимаю, Изабель, что тебе не с кем поделиться наболевшим, да ты и не привыкла открывать душу, но это нужно. Если же сейчас ты не готова, знай — ты всегда можешь рассказать мне.

Почему-то её искренние, полные сочувствия и желания помочь слова вызывали только отвращение и недоверие. Не зная, куда деть себя, как отреагировать, Изабель поёрзала на стуле, отчаянно желая сбежать обратно в тишину и одиночество библиотеки. Да, она хотела быть услышанной! Но разговаривать, выворачивать себя наизнанку… один раз Изабель уже думала так сделать, почти доверилась, а получила удар в самое сердце. Может, Изабель Лайтвуд и была сумеречной охотницей с крепкими нервами, но сердце-то у неё было одно, и второго предательства она бы просто не перенесла.

— Спасибо, — стараясь сгладить неловкое молчание, Изабель поднялась, с шумом отодвинув стул, — но мне ровным счётом нечего сказать. Ничего не случилось, миссис Пенхаллоу.

— Просто Джия, Изабель. И, пожалуйста…

На самом деле, такое настойчивое желание помочь ей и открыто произнесённые слова, что Изабель плохо и это видно невооружённым глазом, даже пугали. Она же изо всех сил старалась держаться. Никто не сделает в бою или просто так скидку за то, человек, которого она по-настоящему полюбила, причинил ей адскую боль.

— Останься, давай поговорим.

— Нет, ещё раз благодарю, но мне нужно идти, — она кинула взгляд на спасительные часы и схватила со стола приготовленный для Макса пакет. — Спасибо за выпечку, я передам Максу, и мне правда пора. Я… я приду завтра.

Хотя на деле она понятия не имела, как на следующий день сможет переступить порог дома Пенхаллоу, зная, что сердобольная хозяйка снова попытается облегчить её боль целительными разговорами. Уж лучше бы она молчала, принося только свой волшебный чай и круассаны.

Остановилась и перевела дух Изабель только в паре кварталов от особняка Пенхаллоу (и в совершенно противоположной стороне от того места, где учился Макс). Прислонилась к холодной и грязной стене дома, так, чтобы её не было видно с улицы, и цепко прижала к себе бумажный пакет как щит. От промозглого ветра на глаза то и дело наворачивались слёзы, а из носа текло — от погоды, от мерзкой погоды, а не от чего-то другого!

Всё было ужасно, хуже некуда. Изабель думала, с бегством в Аликанте боль постепенно уйдёт: пусть она и не была круглосуточно занята в рейдах, но здешнее поручение означало высокую ответственность, так что некогда было отвлекаться или жалеть себя. А Джия Пенхаллоу казалась всепонимающей и мудрой для того, чтобы вот так, с благими намерениями, влезть к ней в душу. Ну нет. Рафаэлю Изабель открылась сама, а он уничтожил её. Никому другому, никогда в жизни, как бы ни хотелось, какой бы сильной и искренней ни казалась любовь… никогда, никогда.

— Необязательно было меня встречать, — пробурчал Макс, едва заметив её на ступеньках. Торопливо озираясь, чтобы никто не увидел, как он идёт под руку со старшей сестрой, он сбежал по лестнице и потянул Изабель подальше от коттеджа. — Я уже взрослый.

— Взрослый, — согласилась Изабель, отодвигая от него подальше пакет с круассанами. Хотя по правде, ото всего, что напоминало о Джии Пенхаллоу, хотелось избавиться как можно скорее, и, подумав, она всё-таки отдала пакет брату. — Но ведь зараза липнет даже ко взрослым. Мама не хотела, чтобы ты побежал куда-нибудь, а вечером свалился с кашлем и температурой.

Умудрившись запихнуть в рот сразу целый круассан, Макс с уморительной серьёзностью посмотрел на неё.

— Изабель, ты вроде куда старше меня, а такая глупая! Есть же Иратце! А с чем Иратце не справится, с тем разберётся Элдетри, он же один из лучших лекарей в Аликанте.

Она бы и рада была с ним согласиться (насчёт искусности Элдетри у неё имелось совершенно другое мнение), если бы вокруг, в городе, не было столько заболевших нефилимов. 

Они прошли несколько улиц, пересекли площадь Ангела, и, честно, на какой-то миг Изабель показалось, что бронзовая статуя Разиэля тоже разразилась несколькими залпами надрывного, рокочущего кашля. Он был везде и раздражал слух не хуже утреннего трезвона будильника, так что под конец пути Изабель вздёрнула воротник куртки и закрыла шарфом нижнюю половину лица, чтобы, не дай Ангел, не подхватить это вирус или что это там было. После долгих препирательств, которые слышала, наверное, половина Аликанте, удалось и Макса заставить последовать её примеру, хотя на них тут же начали коситься проходившие мимо сумеречные охотники.

Но как-то это всё было странно. Несмотря на ноябрь, погода в Идрисе стояла относительно тёплая — все дни, кроме сегодняшнего, — осень пришла мягкая и сухая в противовес той, которая властвовала в Нью-Йорке. В таких условиях вирус, если его действительно кто-то принёс от примитивных, вряд ли сумел бы настолько быстро распространиться. Хотя, наверное, не стоило сильно переживать — банальная простуда каждый год собирала в Институте свою жатву, вряд ли в Идрисе было иначе, но прежде люди никогда так жутко не кашляли. А ведь Саймон упоминал, что Изабель тоже очень сильно кашляла и даже кровью…

— Я же говорил — плохая идея, — пробубнил Макс, принимаясь разматывать шарф.

Пришлось шикнуть на него.

— Иратце тебе здоровье не восстановит, — машинально заметила Изабель и замолчала, осознав, насколько близки были её слова к тому, что сказала Пенхаллоу.

Однако это же правда. Руна исцеления могла заживить далеко не всё, взять хотя бы… Её передёрнуло, когда вдруг вспомнился «один из лучших лекарей Аликанте», подсадивший её на ин-фень. Интересно, со здешними пациентами он тоже проводил подобные опыты? Вряд ли. 

Для сумеречных охотников простуда не считалась болезнью, с которой нужно было идти к врачу и отходить от исполнения своих обязанностей. Но всё же непонятно было,что спровоцировало в Идрисе с его мягким климатом, где даже зимой не было ни обильных снегопадов, ни суровых морозов, такую заболеваемость. Не то чтобы Изабель это тревожило, хотя да, тревожило. Вдруг это какой-нибудь тайный план Себастьяна? До сих пор никто понятия не имел, ни где он прятался, ни какое оружие планировал использовать в этот раз. Беспечность сейчас могла обернуться поражением в будущем.

— Ты стала ужасно нудной, Изабель! Говоришь прямо как нефилимы из Клэйва.

— К твоему сведению, — она вроде бы легонько щёлкнула брата по голове, но тот с возмущённым «Эй!» принялся тереть затылок, — я вообще-то тоже нефилим из Клэйва.

— Но раньше ты так ужасно не разговаривала.

— Раньше… — продолжить Изабель. С этим простым «раньше» Макса в мысли вновь бросился Рафаэль и его презрительное «Уходи, сумеречная охотница».

Вроде и не так уж холодно было, но Изабель показалось, что она всего в одно мгновенье перенеслась на Северный полюс. Алек так же себя чувствовал, когда они с Магнусом расстались в первый раз? Но он говорил — тогда из него едва удавалось выдавить слова, — он ощущал одну боль: она не давала нормально дышать, спать, вообще существовать. Кажется, брат даже думать нормально не мог, всё вспоминая Магнуса. Изабель никогда не жаловалась на одиночество, на то, что её не слушают или не хотят слушать, но и не представляла, что у неё однажды сердце будет обливаться кровью от расставания, на глаза — наворачиваться слёзы, а от раздирающей боли захочется расколотить всё вокруг. Вместо этого словно бесконечным пульсаром Изабель сопровождали пустота и холод. Может, потому что она действительно уже не такая, как раньше? Та Изабель, взбалмошная и недалёкая, наверное, и смогла бы заплакать, а новой и стыдно было, и…

— Из, ты идёшь?

Опомнившись, она зашла следом за Максом в дом и напоследок, не удержавшись, кинула взгляд на улицу. Проходившая мимо рыжеволосая женщина как раз остановилась в нескольких ярдах, чтобы откашляться, и лицо у неё стало пугающе-красным: сначала отчётливо проступили, заалев, сосуды, затем краска залила щёки, нос и лоб. Несчастная кашляла с такой силой, что Изабель всерьёз подумала, что у неё сейчас кровь пойдёт горлом. И хотя ладонь, которую женщина отняла ото рта, была чистой, тревога от этого никуда не делась.

Оставив Макса на кухне, Изабель поднялась на второй этаж позвать мать к обеду и, к своему удивлению, столкнулась с выходившим из кабинета отцом. Капельки пота на его висках и совершенно измотанное лицо без слов говорили, что беседа была не из лёгких, но отец всё равно улыбнулся ей, пусть и устало, и потрепал по волосам.

— Как успехи с библиотекой Пенхаллоу, Изабель?

Она даже и рта не успела раскрыть, не то что ответить или предложить ему пообедать с ними, как показавшаяся в дверях Мариз сухо заметила:

— Отец уже уходит. Сегодня ещё одна группа отправляется в Нью-Йорк, чтобы участвовать в облаве, а в Институт идёт Имоджен с проверкой.

— Я подготавливаю им всё для рейда, — нехотя пояснил тот, и Изабель опустила плечи, почему-то ощущая себя преданной, брошенной. Это был всего лишь обед, сказала она сама себе. Только они же так давно не собирались за одним столом всей семьёй…

Отец был уже на середине лестницы, когда негромко закашлялся, и Изабель, резко развернувшись, с тревогой посмотрела на него. У тех нефилимов, которых она до этого видела, лицо краснело от кашля, и она боялась увидеть у отца то же самое, но тот, виновато улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Не переживай, всего лишь поперхнулся.

Только тут она осознала, что застыла каменным истуканом в напряжённом ожидании и, похоже, мама выглядела не лучше.

— Поосторожнее, Роберт.

— Вам не кажется, — неожиданно для самой себя выпалила Изабель, — что эта простуда может быть как-то связана с Себастьяном? Столько людей её подхватили и довольно быстро, прежде такого не случалось.

В ответном взгляде отца читались сомнение и задумчивость, и она успела перевести дух, так что собственная идея перестала выглядеть такой уж разумной. Ну, в самом деле, где Себастьян и где осенняя простуда? Если бы он попытался уничтожить сумеречный мир, то прибегнул бы к помощи демонов, которые помогли ему скрыться.

— Неплохое предположение, Изабель, — наконец кивнул тот, — но вряд ли оно близко к истине. Джонатан Моргенштерн не из тех, кто ищет столь извилистые пути к цели.

— Как раз из тех, он притворялся другим человеком, чтобы проникнуть в Институт.

— Изабель, Клэйв уже обсуждал похожее предположение и решил, что Джонатан Моргенштерн к этому не причастен, — заметила за её спиной мать, и Изабель опустила голову. Ну, хотя бы она не одинока в своих мыслях. — Мы должны сосредоточиться на том, что даст результат сейчас, — добавила Мариз, уже вернувшись в кабинет. Отец, воспользовавшись этим ушёл, и ей ничего не оставалось, как последовать за матерью. — А у нас всё ещё нет никаких зацепок.

Стол и все кресла в комнате, даже софа, были сплошь завалены книгами и свитками. Изабель взирала на них с дрожью недоверчиво-благоговейного ужаса: мама, как и она сама, никогда не любила сидеть за книгами, с чего вдруг она так лихо принялась изучать их? 

Чуть передвинувшись, Изабель неожиданно заметила, каким серым и изможденным предстало лицо матери в отблесках светильника. Под глазами залегли тени, скулы проступили острее, чётче и макияж не в силах уже был скрыть её накопившуюся усталость. Изабель думала, что она посвящала книгам уйму времени (хотя его можно было потратить на куда более полезные дела), однако мама превзошла её. Но почему? Разве не нашлось бы ещё кого-нибудь из нефилимов, кого можно было посадить за эту работу? Потому что поручать Мариз Лайтвуд, очень умелой и опытной сумеречной охотнице, долгое время возглавлявшей Институт Нью-Йорка, корпеть над бумагами, — да худшего решения нельзя было придумать! Оно вообще больше походило на ссылку.

— Мне кажется, во всех этих бумагах нет никакого толка, — сказала она, передёрнув плечами. — Нам надо договариваться с магами…

— Алек договаривается, — рассеянно бросила мать, пытаясь вчитаться в какой-то очень древний свиток: он казался настолько ветхим, что, наверное, мог рассыпаться от неосторожного прикосновения. Как Мариз вообще могла что-то разобрать в том витиеватом почерке?

— Надеюсь, это у него всё-таки получится, потому что, как я поняла, нижнемирцы не хотят ничего слушать. Для них мы — лжецы, — она вновь невольно вспомнила Рафаэля. С губ сорвался рваный вздох, почти всхлип, Изабель вроде бы взяла себя в руки, но поздно: мгновенно потеряв интерес к свитку, Мариз изучающе уставилась на неё. Если ещё и мама начнёт задавать вопросы… — И я всё ещё считаю, что мы втроём гораздо больше пользы принесли бы в Нью-Йорке. Посмотри на себя: ты столько лет работала в Институте, чтобы, в конце концов, копаться в бумагах далеко от событий?

Вроде бы непроницаемое лицо матери на миг исказилось гримасой боли, и Изабель, сообразив, как жестоко уязвила её, попробовала сгладить ситуацию, но сделала лишь хуже:

— Я имею в виду, мы могли бы здорово помочь Алеку с поисками, а нас, особенно вас с отцом, держат здесь. Как будто не доверяют.

— Изабель, — произнесла Мариз тем самым тоном, от которого ей, неизменно замолкавшей, хотелось сжаться, сделаться незаметнее. Именно так мать произносила её имя, когда Изабель в очередной раз разочаровывала её; услышать это снова было так неожиданно и страшно, что она едва преодолела желание попятиться. Мама вроде упоминала как-то, что Изабель стала гораздо взрослее, и не было оснований не доверять ей: Мариз всегда предпочитала горькую правду сладкой лжи. Так почему они снова вернулись к началу, словно Изабель и не делала над собой никаких мучительных усилий?

«Ты совсем не изменилась, Изабель».

— … Клэйв недоволен тем, что за пять дней нам не удалось найти даже следа Моргенштерна, — пробился в её затуманенное словами Рафаэля сознание голос матери. — Да ещё и нижнемирцы постоянно суют палки в колёса, и рейд на фейри ничего не дал. А когда Клэйв недоволен, в поиске причин они могут припомнить всё, а наша семья, несмотря на последние события, всё ещё под прицелом Имоджен Эрондейл. Суд над тобой, непозволительный роман Алека с магом…

— Его Магнус зовут.

— И, наконец, наш с Робертом предстоящий развод. Всё это очень плохо сказалось на репутации нашего рода, и так уже изрядно подпорченной, — мать заставила себя остановиться, однако Изабель прекрасно понимала, чем именно она хотела закончить свою речь. Напоминанием о том, что и у неё было множество любовников-нижнемирцев. — К тому же, вы все были задействованы в той битве против Моргенштернов, и если мы так и не найдём ритуал, который воскресил Себастьяна, Клэйв может принять версию, что на самом деле он не умирал.

— Чушь! Клэйв что, не верит Джейсу?

— Не Джейсу, — мрачно посмотрела на неё Мариз, — Алеку. Ему придётся очень туго во время проверки Имоджен.

— И что же? — спросила Изабель, начиная закипать от злости. Снова Имоджен? Снова политика? Вместо того, чтобы действовать сообща, Клэйв собирается вмешаться и всё окончательно разрушить? — Мы снова вступаем на ту дорожку, которая толкнула Алека на брак по расчёту?

— Нет, — голос матери прозвучал так тяжело, что Изабель устыдилась своего предположения. — В этот раз я приняла более мудрое решение. Если есть шанс, что в глазах Клэйва мы можем оказаться предателями, то я, мы все должны доказать свою верность, исполнив указания Консула в точности.

— Но это же…

— У тебя есть лучшее предложение? Нет? Я так и думала. Поэтому я прошу тебя на время отбросить свою самостоятельность и делать то, что нам велели. Понимаю, ты сердишься на Алека, что он упрятал тебя сюда, но это для твоего же блага. Есть ситуации выбора между собой и долгом, и сейчас мы должны выбрать именно долг, неважно, как бы сильно нам ни хотелось поступить иначе. Оставить в стороне всё: собственное мнение, гордость, — остановившись, она всё-таки заставила себя продолжить, — даже любовь.

Изабель думала, мать скажет, что Алеку придётся поступить так же, но вслух она этого не произнесла. Да и то, что касалось Алека, сейчас не так волновало, как услышанное о ней самой. Поступиться всем, чтобы сохранить честь семьи — это было в их духе, в духе нефилимов вообще, и пару недель назад это взбесило бы Изабель неимоверно. Что может означать какая-то эфемерная честь против будущего, счастья или здоровья?

Однако теперь слова матери почему-то не раздражали её так сильно, как прежде. Наверное, Изабель даже готова была согласиться, что сейчас лучше покориться Клэйву. Желание Имоджен продвинуть Джейса вперёд в их сообществе не было секретом даже для самого Джейса, и если смириться и исполнять глупые указания означало хоть как-то смягчить обстановку, что же… так тому и быть.

— Я рада, что ты понимаешь, — произнесла мать, когда Изабель медленно кивнула, — но плохо, что мне пришлось опять тебе всё объяснять. Я надеялась, ты уже усвоила урок из последних месяцев своей жизни и изменилась, однако я, похоже, поспешила с выводами. Правда, это вселяет надежду, что в будущем ты всё же станешь мудрой сумеречной охотницей. Главное — всегда принимай взвешенные решения и трезво оценивай обстоятельства, — не замечая её реакции, Мариз отошла к окну и, устало глядя на улицу, где с сумерками уже начали зажигаться светильники, добавила: — Я не подумала перед тем, как разводиться с твоим отцом, и вот к чему это привело.

Сделав было шаг к ней, Изабель замерла, прокручивая в голове услышанное. Сердце словно сжало невидимой властной рукой, по позвоночнику прошла мерзкая дрожь, забравшаяся в каждую её клеточку. Всего несколько слов — и они начисто разрушили всё то, в чём Изабель (с подачи матери!) была уверена. Мама сама недавно замечала, что Изабель стала вести себя мудрее, даже Макс сегодня упомянул… и она же велела ей бороться за любовь, брать пример с Алека…

Она осознала, что невольно попятилась, только когда нечаянно задела плечом дверь. Боль. вроде разливавшаяся по грудной клетке, ушла так же резко, как и наступила. Она вздохнула поразительно спокойно. Как будто вообще не стало никаких чувств: ни отчаяния, ни муки, ни злости на мать, которая сначала говорила одно, а потом — совсем другое, ни тоски по недосягаемому уже навсегда Рафаэлю…

Полуобернувшись, та, вдруг потеплев, спросила:

— Ты что-то хотела спросить, Изабель?

— А? Нет. Хотела лишь сказать, что можно идти обедать.

— Я спущусь позже, — отойдя от окна, мать опустила штору, и кабинет оказался в полумраке. — Мне необходимо… необходимо поработать ещё немного.

Изабель вышла из комнаты, но как она оказалась на первом этаже, не особо помнила: слишком сильным оказалось потрясение от признания матери, сделанного ненароком. Уже там, привалившись к стене коридора, она обхватила себя руками за плечи, пытаясь унять дрожь слабости. Теперь, когда не перед кем было держаться, она сдалась, позволив отчаянию почти поглотить себя. Пришлось прикусить палец, чтобы частое, рваное дыхание не превратилось во всхлипы.

Значит, всё было напрасно, раз никому не заметно, что Изабель вообще что-то делала над собой. Рафаэль говорил ей правду. Тогда предложил остаться друзьями из лучших побуждений, сейчас хотел уязвить, а вместо этого открыл ей глаза. Она и в самом деле осталась прежней, готовой поддержать взбалмошную Клэри и велеть Алеку, справедливо считавшему их идею слишком рискованной, перестать хмуриться? Выходит, так. Изабель обманывала себя, купившись на слова матери. Может, они вообще относились к чему-то другому, к конкретному моменту, а она, глупая, применила к себе полной меркой…И после этого Изабель ещё должна была кому-то довериться? Как, если она никому не нужна? Ни собственной матери, ни тому, кого любила!

Конечно, Рафаэль прогнал её. После столкновения с примитивными, с Себастьяном и его ручным демоном самым идиотским решением было признаться во всём этом Рафаэлю и ждать от него понимания. Он-то осознавал, какой опасности подверг свой клан, оказав помощь Изабель. Она же — нет.

Неужели это конец? Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Изабель могла ещё что-то сделать: не для него с матерью, а для себя. Последний шанс даже не доказать — просто проверить, изменилось ли в ней хоть что-то или всё осталось по-прежнему. Если же и этот тест, самой собой устроенный, Изабель провалит…

— Изабель, куда ты?

Голос Макса догнал её почти на пороге. Следом раздалось шуршание бумажного пакета, означавшее, что он всё ещё слишком увлечён угощением Джии Пенхаллоу и вряд ли бросится вдогонку.

— Поработаю ещё немного, — отозвалась она, усмехнувшись про себя: ни капельки же не соврала. Просто сделать она это планировала несколько иначе, чем поручил Клэйв.

Раздавшийся со второго этажа дома сильнейший кашель только подстегнул её ускорить шаги.

Найти в Аликанте дом Виктора Элдетри — да и любого другого незнакомого нефилима — было несложной задачей. В городе, костяк которого составляли семьи, насчитывавшие более семи поколений сумеречных охотников, так или иначе, все знали друг друга — напрямую или через знакомых. Дорогу к его особняку Изабель указали быстро, так же быстро она зашагала туда, стиснув зубы, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания и злость на этого человека, которая вроде бы улеглась с его уходом из Института и наказанием Клэйва, но тут взыграла с новой силой. Их личная неприязнь не должна была помешать, если изъедавшие Изабель подозрения, от которых отмахнулись родители, окажутся верны.

Ей следовало сразу признаться, что после стычки с Себастьяном ей было плохо, что она кашляла кровью, а по Идрису сейчас гуляет довольно похожая зараза. Почему Изабель этого не сделала? Может, она и правда не изменилась?

Принадлежавший Элдетри коттедж был увит сухим, с опавшим листьями, плющом. В окнах первого этажа горел свет, и оробевшая немного Изабель без труда смогла рассмотреть внутри нескольких людей. Изабель без труда смогла рассмотреть внутри нескольких людей. Ну да, в такое время у него наверняка пациенты, но он был единственным, кто мог подтвердить или развеять её опасения. Вдруг отец прав, и это пустая трата времени, зато Изабель притянет к себе ненужное внимание? У Элдетри вполне могли остаться счёты с их семьёй, с ней самой… Но он был единственным, кто мог подтвердить или развеять её опасения. Если Изабель ошиблась, ничего не случится, однако если она права, то, промолчав, может обречь остальных на ужасные последствия. Мог ли быть вообще какой-то выбор в такой ситуации?

Входная дверь оказалась незапертой: видимо, поток пациентов был такой, что проще было не отвлекаться на неё. В полутёмном коридоре Изабель встретили только приглушённые голоса: говорил, в основном, Элдетри, обещал, что сейчас станет легче. Втянув носом запах лекарственных трав и настоя, она поёжилась; страшно захотелось уйти. Там, в соседней комнате, больной человек. Как зайти туда и сказать, что, по сути, она, Изабель Лайтвуд, может быть виновной в его болезни? Тем более, если это действительно окажется так?

— Ты должен быть сильным и терпеть, Джейсон, — чётко и строго проговорил незнакомый мужчина, — иначе никогда не станешь настоящим сумеречным охотником. Нефилимы должны исполнять свой долг, не оглядываясь на болезни.

Доносившейся из комнаты кашель был по-настоящему жутким.

Услышанное ударило её будто хлыстом. Так там — больной ребёнок? Это сделало всё только хуже. Он кашлял так, словно вот-вот должен был лопнуть от напряжения, у Изабель сердце обливалось кровью от этих звуков. 

Пересилив себя, она всё-таки заглянула в комнату. Джейсон, оказавшийся маленьким щуплым мальчишкой возрастом даже младше Макса, лежал на софе, укрытый старым пледом. Его лицо от судорожного, безостановочного кашля приобрело цвет перезревшего помидора, глаза вытаращились из орбит, а жилы вздулись, особенно на висках. Элдетри, опустившись рядом на одно колено, пережидал этот жуткий приступ с большой кружкой пахучего отвара в руках; его тёмная рубашка взмокла между лопаток, выдавая, в каком нервном состоянии он пребывал последнее время. Родителей мальчика Изабель заметила последними: они, молчаливые, стояли у дальней стены, ничем не выдавая своих переживаний, кроме плотно сжатых губ.

— Ви… Виктор Элдетри?

Заметив её, тот отрицательно покачал головой, но когда Изабель сделала умоляющее лицо, всё же поднялся с колен.

— Изабель, я занят, — тихо проговорил он, вытащив её в коридор, поближе к выходу. — Что случилось? Что-то с Мариз?

А Изабель, которая вроде бы только что была уверена в принятом решении, не смогла выдавить ни слова, когда потребовалось. Глядя в его усталые и одновременно рассерженные глаза, с заминкой произнесла:

— В смысле, что с Мариз? — Осознавание как будто окатило Изабель ведром ледяной воды — мама тоже больна.

— Изабель, — Элдетри ощутимо раздражало, что она отвлекала его, кажется, без повода, но он сдерживался изо всех сил, — у меня не так много времени, чтобы заниматься пустыми разговорами. Эта якобы простуда, которую подхватило множество живущих в Аликанте, не лечится обычными способами и вообще не похожа на простуду, так что я должен распознать болезнь и найти лекарство до тех пор, пока всем не стало хуже, ты понимаешь?

Она понимала ещё как: первые подозрения оказались не напрасны, лихорадка и кашель, которые мало кто воспринимал всерьёз, на самом деле были гораздо опаснее. Этого хватило, чтобы она, набрав воздуха в грудь, решительно произнесла:

— Эту болезнь на нас наслал Себастьян. Джонатан Моргенштерн.

Собиравшийся уже обратно в комнату Элдетри злобно посмотрел на неё:

— Это невозможно, Клэйв уже обсуждал…

— Я почти уверена! После того, как мы столкнулись с ним в Нью-Йорке, я тоже заболела, у меня были такие же симптомы! Ненадолго я даже кашляла кровью.

— Никто в Аликанте не кашляет кро…

— Джейсон! — испуганно воскликнула женщина в гостиной, и Изабель вместе с Элдетри едва ли не одновременно бросились туда. К сухому и жуткому кашлю мальчика присоединился какой-то странный звук, похожий не то на бульканье, не то на рвоту.

Увиденное заставило Изабель застыть на пороге. Джейсон, возле которого все столпились, кашлял большими, чудовищно алого цвета, сгустками крови.

***

Обнаружить себя вновь в Чистилище, в комнате перед стеклом, показывавшим события земного мира, было столь неожиданно, что в первые мгновения, она и не понимала, что произошло. Только что Мор находилась в совершенно другом месте: там скрипели доски старой лестницы под её ногами, тёплый, нагретый пламенем камина воздух был наполнен запахами еды и, совсем немного, пыли и слежалых вещей. Она физически ощущала, как её ноги касались деревянных половиц, пока спускалась со второго этажа на первый, а потом — пришла в себя уже снова здесь, настолько резким и коротким вышло пребывание среди живых.

Раздор упоминал, что с ним вроде бы происходило тоже самое: он пробуждался лишь на редкие минуты, — однако его смертный был силён духом и непрост характером, под стать самому Раздору. А смертная Мор до сих пор ничем подобным не отличалась, однако Мор сейчас наблюдала сквозь стекло, как та решительно шагала по городу к какой-то своей цели, как скрылась в двухэтажном коттедже, в котором прежде никогда не бывала… По всему выходило, что смертная, сама того не понимая, усилием воли вышвырнула её обратно в Чистилище. Странно. Мор ведь была уверена, что в этот раз её пробуждению ничто не помешает. Смертная перенесла тяжкую болезнь, её поглощало одиночество — именно эти два фактора, Мор знала, и спровоцировали её пробуждение, однако та сопротивлялась. Нет, неверное слово. Она поступила так, как не поступала прежде: достойно и правильно, вот почему Мор пришлось отступить. До этого момента, едва ли не всё, что делали живые, способствовало тому, чтобы Мерило грехов, Чистилище, перевернулось, приближая пробуждение всех Всадников Апокалипсиса. Мор никогда не принимала чью-либо сторону, но чувствовала, что люди своё испытание провалят: слишком жестоки, беспечны и эгоистичны они были, слишком часто делали что-то, не считаясь с мнением других.

Но этот первый звоночек от собственной же смертной ипостаси заставил её задуматься, так ли уж определено, что люди достойны лишь очищения через Апокалипсис.

***

— Ясно, — добавил Алек под конец услышанного доклада, но, на деле, никакой ясности слова Кайли в положение дел не внесли. — Значит, пять новых заболевших. Разместите их в соседних комнатах с остальными и сообщите Элдетри. Может, у него есть новости, что это за зараза.

Кивнув, Кайли отправилась выполнять приказ; оставшийся один в верхнем коридоре Алек окинул изрядно поредевший командный центр мрачным взглядом. Не хотелось признаваться даже самому себе, но он понятия не имел, чем следовало заниматься в первую очередь. Куда ни посмотри — везде препятствия, кажущиеся непроходимыми, и в довершение ко всему Имоджен Эрондейл именно сегодня решила лично выслушать его доклад о том, как продвигались поиски Себастьяна. Честно говоря, Алеку впервые в жизни захотелось снять с себя обязанности главы Института и торжественно вручить их Имоджен, чтобы дальше она разбиралась сама. Но это были лишь минутные глупые пораженческие мысли, Алек никогда бы сам не оставил этот пост, как бы сложно ни приходилось. Да, с таким ворохом проблем они ещё не сталкивались: нефилимы прочёсывали Нью-Йорк квадрат за квадратом, следуя его плану, но Себастьян скрывался слишком искусно, и который день уже приходилось сообщать в Идрис о провале. Возможно, его и вовсе не было в городе и давно. Себастьян же прекрасно понимал, что все Институты ведут за ним охоту; на его месте Алек залёг бы на дно в местечке, где о сумеречных охотниках и слыхом не слыхивали, а уже оттуда прощупывал бы оборону и додумывал планы мести. Магнус… С Магнусом Алек так и не сумел помириться. Даже поговорить с ним не вышло: тот отказывался от любого общения с нефилимами и от официальных переговоров тоже до сегодняшнего дня; Рафаэль и Греймарк, впрочем, поддерживали его, и это заставляло Алека ощущать себя идиотом, который долбился головой в одно и то же место на стене и надеялся получить всякий раз новый результат. Как легко оказалось разрушить те хрупкие мосты, которые он, казалось, навёл между Институтом и народами нижнего мира, и это в то время, когда для поисков как раз бы пригодилась помощь оборотней и магов: Алек пытался самостоятельно отслеживать по городу необъяснимые смерти, которые могли бы стать ниточкой к Себастьяну, однако никаких упоминаний за все пять дней не нашёл. Напрашивалось всего два вывода: либо их враг действительно прятался, либо Алек что-то упускал, и всё больше он склонялся ко второму. В конце концов, у того же Греймарка с его связями возможности были куда шире. Дошло до того, что Алек представлял себя в шкуре Себастьяна, чтобы предугадать, куда тот мог направиться — похоже, никому другому такая мысль не пришла в голову, — но не обладал для этого настолько извращённой фантазией и демонической душой, потому что на ум ему приходили только те варианты, которые они уже отмели. У фейри Себастьяна точно не было.

А Джейс и Клэри? Они с ним разговаривали через раз, всё помнили о той ссоре, ну а вершиной пирамиды стала загадочная эпидемия, массово поражавшая население Нью-Йорка. Новостной выпуск, который Алеку показала Кайли, говорил, что примитивные обращались к врачам с жутким кашлем, очень много людей оказалось в реанимации, потому что от интенсивного кашля у них лопались сосуды, а из горла начинала идти кровь. Нефилимы по своей природе были сильнее и крепче, но, рано или поздно, болезнь зацепила бы и их полной меркой: вчера как раз появились первые заболевшие, — однако Клэйв, вообще сумеречные охотники, жившие в Аликанте, не желали этого понимать. Алек знал, что за своё решение отстранить заболевших нефилимов от миссий получит от Имоджен сполна, но менять его не собирался. Слава Ангелу, в Институте хватало ещё людей, поддерживающих его, и троица из Института Токио тоже была на его стороне.

Правда, из всех троих Паркер заставлял его держаться в постоянном напряжении: семья Хиро много чего получила благодаря Имоджен, не может двадцатилетний нефилим, воспитанный в японских традициях, просто так закрыть на это глаза. Он был острее всех на язык, более склонен к независимости, приказы исполнял, однако неохотно — из-под палки, точнее, после подзатыльника от Стива или Кайли. Но если Паркер и пытался сливать информацию Инквизитору, то вряд ли он мог рассказать что-то, чего Имоджен не знала. Дела шли из рук вон плохо, Алек и так предчувствовал сегодня настоящую битву, однако не собирался ни в коем случае что-либо скрывать. Не та была ситуация. Сегодня после обеда должна была состояться долгожданная встреча с представителями нижнего мира, Инквизитор объявила о своём обязательном присутствии, и Алек уже знал, во что это выльется: никаких переговоров, никакого сотрудничества, только взаимные обвинения и упрёки. Он не мог этого допустить.

— Алек, — Лидия осторожно позвала его, задумавшегося, — группа из Идриса уже вот-вот прибудет. Ты готов?

— А разве можно быть готовым к экзекуции от Имоджен?

Та помрачнела.

— Ты говоришь об Инквизиторе, Алек. Глава Института не должен произносить такое вслух.

— Как бы тяжело ни было. Знаю, знаю.

— Не пойму, в чём дело. Ты же не трусишь?

Она смотрела с такой усмешкой, какой Алек никак не ожидал, поэтому и ответил он неожиданно сердито:

— А что здесь делаешь ты? Разве не должна была сопровождать одну из моих групп на рейде?

— Мы уходим через четверть часа. Я задержалась, потому что хотела предупредить, — Лидия понизила голос. — Инквизитор Эрондейл лично навещает только тех, чьей работой крайне недовольна.

Как будто это было что-то новенькое.

— Поверь мне, я насмотрелась за свою бытность комиссаром Клэйва.

— Может, ты тогда знаешь, почему она взъелась на меня? Кроме того, что я незаслуженно занимаю место Джейса?

— Я не сомневаюсь, что уж ты-то справишься, — с нажимом продолжила та, сделав вид, будто не услышала вопроса, — но, пожалуйста, будь осмотрительней, Алек. Ты отличный руководитель, я хочу, чтобы ты как можно дольше оставался на этой должности, поэтому… — она сделала вдох, готовясь сказать нечто неприятное, — просто иногда держи язык за зубами, хорошо? Как бы ни хотелось возразить. Я знаю, как тяжело слышать недовольство, когда выкладываешься на полную и знаешь, что всё сделано правильно. Тебе нелегко, ты очень уязвим сейчас, много поводов есть для критики, и мы оба знаем, что Имоджен не преминет этим воспользоваться.

Задержав дыхание, Алек медленно выдохнул. Совет хороший, дельный, но почему-то помимо рабочего отдавал ещё и личным интересом, и Алек невольно отодвинулся назад. Прежде Лидия никогда не доходила до того, чтобы наставлять его. Совсем не верила, что Алек справится? Мысль оказалась противна сама по себе, именно поэтому он ответил:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не мой метод?

— Понимаю, — согласилась та без тени улыбки, — этого-то и боюсь. Надеюсь, хотя бы Джейс тебя остановит, если что.

Исподлобья посмотрев ей вслед, Алек отвернулся, направляясь к своему кабинету. Джейс его остановит… если Джейс сам не свалит на миссию по городу, только чтобы лишний раз не пересекаться с ним и с Имоджен. У него были причины поступать так, как и у Магнуса — игнорировать, а у Лидии — советовать быть умнее и сдержаннее, и всякий раз виной этому был Алек. Он знал, что характер у него не подарок, но тот срыв на Джейса с Клэри, ссора с Магнусом — глупая, на ровном месте, когда её можно было избежать! Что на него нашло тогда, Алек до сих пор не знал, сколько ни прокручивал в голове события тех дней. Зато отчётливо помнил, как Магнус, неприятно поражённый, спрашивал, что с ним не так, как Джейс не понимал, какая муха его укусила… Только объяснить свои поступки, злость, несоразмерную ситуации, не мог.

Как минимум в половине окружавших его проблем виноват был сам Алек, и это убивало его, особенно всё, что касалось Магнуса. То, что нижнемирцы с его подачи долго и упорно не соглашались на рабочую встречу, было вторично. Магнус игнорировал прежде всего самого Алека и… не было ничего страшнее и больнее в жизни, как просыпаться в холодной и пустой постели в своей старой комнате в Институте. В ней жил Алек-одиночка, Алек, не рассчитывавший связать свою жизнь с тем, кого по-настоящему полюбит, и она до сих пор пахла унынием, одиночеством и безнадёжностью. Да он и спал-то немного, больше ворочался, потому что не мог улечься, некого было обнять, притянуть к себе, не к кому зарыться лицом в волосы… и больше нельзя было, заглянув в золотые, жмурящиеся спросонья глаза, поприветствовать Магнуса с утра поцелуем. Как ему этого не хватало!.. Алек думал, что очутился в Аду, когда Магнус в первый раз оставил его, но нет, вот он, настоящий Ад: когда Алек своими руками всё уничтожил. Может, он был неправ? Слишком придирался, дул на воду, обжёгшись на молоке? Может, Магнус вовсе и не собирался вновь оставлять его? Едва начиная думать об этом, Алек непроизвольно брал в руки телефон, думая позвонить, но останавливал себя. Скорее всего, на другом конце провода механический голос ответит, что аппарат абонента не может быть вызван. К чему знать это наверняка?

Как только в соседнем коридоре послышались голоса, Алек заставил себя выпрямиться и расправить плечи. В Институте все, наверное, знали об их с Магнусом разрыве: слухи, касавшиеся его личной жизни, расползались здесь особенно быстро, но Алек не собирался никому показывать, что ему по-настоящему плохо. Никому, даже Джейсу, тем более в такой важный день. Отчёт перед делегацией Клэйва, затем встреча с главами нижнемирцев — Алек должен был быть в форме, а уже одни мысли о Магнусе и их расставании заставляли его рассыпаться карточным домиком. Хиро, пока Стив не влепил ему затрещину, сказал как-то, что Алек выглядел невыспавшимся зомби, и наверняка был не так уж далёк от истины. Выглядел Алек и вправду жутко, и да и чувствовал себя также, однако… Он всё сделал правильно. Да, теперь боль кислотой надолго поселилась в его душе, и Алек стал инициатором разрыва, но вина Магнуса тоже была и большая. Если бы Магнус по-настоящему любил его, то иначе повёл бы себя, узнав о Себастьяне. Он бы не разорвал их отношения, выбрав долг лидера магов — придумал бы, как совместить! А слёзы… слёзы, как ни горько было осознавать, ещё ничего не означали.

Алек бы простил его. Наверное. Готов был простить, дать им двоим ещё один шанс, признай Магнус свою ошибку, пойди он на те же уступки и жертвы, на какие ради него шёл Алек, наизнанку выворачивавшийся в Институте, чтобы обезопасить нижний мир. Но случится ли когда-нибудь такое?

— Ничего не знаю! Мы же не будем говорить там целый день! — на повышенных тонах вещала кому-то Клэри, и притормозившему было Алеку тут же захотелось уйти. Разругавшись несколько дней назад, они больше нормально не разговаривали: Алек отдавал указания, Клэри исполняла их с кислым лицом королевы, которой вдруг пришлось собственными руками стирать мантию.

Да что с ним такое-то, откуда такая злоба?

— Джейс, не надо меня останавливать! Я не собираюсь делать ничего криминального, просто спрошу у Рафаэля, где Саймон. Я его найти не могу, на звонки и смс он тоже не отвечает, уж Рафаэль-то должен знать, куда он мог деться! Саймон — мой друг, я переживаю за него.

Алек бы иначе это назвал, всё-таки переживать — это не вспоминать о своём бывшем парне и друге детства только спустя три недели после расставания, однако и не ему было возражать. Магнус снова захватил его мысли и пребольно сжал сердце в кулаке.

— Ты забываешь о том, что это будет за встреча. Нас обвинят в том, что мы не обеспечили сумеречному миру надёжную защиту, а то и вовсе скажут, будто мы их обманули со смертью Себастьяна.

— Чушь какая!

— Всё равно, вряд ли у тебя будет возможность нормально переговорить с Рафаэлем, Клэри.

— Её не будет точно, — сделав над собой усилие, Алек вышел из-за угла, и Клэри, стоявшая посреди коридора, уперев руки в бока, мгновенно перевела гневный взгляд с Джейса на него. На лице же своего парабатай Алек отчётливо прочитал «Ох, не вовремя ты явился». — Сантьяго не присутствует на сегодняшней встрече. Вместо него придёт Дженна Квинн.

— А где же Рафаэль? — мигом спросила та, хмурясь.

— Сообщили, что занят, но ходят слухи, будто он болен.

— Вампиры не болеют, Алек, — холодно заметил Джейс, и металла в его голосе хватило бы не на один ангельский клинок.

— До недавнего времени не болели, но сейчас у примитивных хозяйничает какая-то эпидемия, вчера она добралась до нас, а сегодня, того и гляди, и в Идрис проберётся. Это может быть совпадением, а может и нет.

Серьёзность его тона заставила Джейса убрать в сторону негатив и начать внимательно слушать, несмотря на настойчивые попытки Клэри отвлечь его. Почувствовав знакомое тепло от руны парабатай, Алек едва сдержал вздох облегчения. После размолвки Джейс перестал поддерживать его даже мысленно: от руны, символа их связи, ничего не ощущалось, и это ещё больше добавляло поводов для беспокойства. Алек вроде и понимал, что принял тогда верное решение, отчитав Джейса и Клэри, только с эмоциями перегнул, но чтобы Джейс из-за этого настолько отдалился от него…

— Не могу понять, на что ты намекаешь, Алек. Нам что, ещё и с этой стороны следует ждать подвоха?

Он кивнул:

— Единственное, в чём я не уверен, так это с какой стороны в первую очередь прилетят обвинения. Если мне всё-таки не удастся отговорить Имоджен от участия во встрече, она может даже заявить, что это вампиры распространяют заразу, помимо всего прочего.

— Не заявит. Кайли говорила с родителями, они у неё сейчас в Аликанте. Там много кто уже заболел, ты прав, но паники никакой нет. Клэйв бы не пустил это на самотёк, будь в этой болячке что-то действительно опасное.

— Лидия бы с тобой вряд ли согласилась.

— Ну так и говори с Лидией, — язвительно произнесла Клэри, взяв Джейса за руку. — Зачем нам это от тебя слышать? — Тот с укоризной покосился на неё. — Что? Я ведь не сказала ничего такого. И, кстати, я до сих пор жду твоих извинений, — закончила она, гордо и важно подняв голову. Наверное, это должно было заставить Алека устыдиться.

— Извинений за то, что я делал свою работу?

— Алек, не начинай снова.

— И не собирался, — мигом соврал он, борясь с яростным желанием всё-таки поставить Клэри на место. Если за что Алек и должен был извиняться, так это за то, что попустительствовал ей и Джейсу в первые дни, когда Клэри только пришла в Институт. Уясни она сразу, что можно, а что нельзя, скольких проблем удалось бы избежать! — Джейс, — заговорил Алек снова, собрав всю волю в кулак, чтобы не перейти на обвинения, — если вдруг встреча с нижнемирцами пойдёт не так, мне потребуется твоя помощь, чтобы угомонить Инквизитора.

Тот поморщился, но всё-таки согласился. Джейс терпеть не мог, особенно в последнее время, когда ему напоминали про родство с Имоджен и, тем более, когда просили в связи с этим что-то сделать. Однако они оба понимали, что никто, кроме него, с этой задачей бы не справился. Алек почти целую неделю добивался встречи с нижнемирцами не для того, чтобы посланник Клэйва всё испортил.

— А с остальным ты справишься?

Если Джейс имел в виду переговоры — да, вполне. Если же, что вероятнее всего, он говорил о Магнусе… Алек не знал. Его решимость и уверенность в правильности того разрыва подверглись серьёзным сомнениям за эти дни. Пять дней одиночества, полного трудностей и проблем, когда никто не собирался протягивать ему руку помощи или хотя бы поддержать словами. Так не хватало этого простого, но такого сильного «Ты справишься, Александр», так не хватало подбадривающей и довольной улыбки, словно Магнус заполучил величайшее в мире сокровище. Так не хватало Магнуса…

Но это было глупо. В такое время, когда сумеречный мир завис в неопределённости, Алек страдал и думал о своём одиночестве. Магнус же предпочёл ему долг, работу на благо своего народа, и Алек должен был заниматься этим же… И всё-таки, хоть немного, но Магнус скучал по нему?

Оказавшись наконец в уединении своего кабинета, Алек попытался сосредоточиться и привести мысли в порядок перед визитом Имоджен. Напутствие Лидии вроде должно было настроить его на серьёзный лад, но зацепило гораздо больше. Алек умел молчать и смиряться, когда требовалось, когда понимал, что они точно допустили ошибку. Однако Магнус и сами отношения с ним научили его прямо держать голову и не сгибаться, чувствуя свою правоту. Не всем Алек нравился как глава Института и его решения, бывало, приходились не по душе, но, в конце концов, они одержали победу над Валентином и не позволили ему уничтожить нижний мир, — вот что главное. Ну а Имоджен в любом случае разнесёт Алека, вне зависимости от результатов и того, как он поведёт себя на встрече, так что цель могла быть только одна — не позволить ей перекроить план поисковой операции на свой лад.

Перекладывая документы, он ещё раз пробежался глазами по последним отчётам: поисковые группы уже прошли треть города, разбитого на квадраты, и нигде не обнаружили ни следа пребывания Себастьяна. Отдельный отряд регулярно отслеживал особенно сильные всплески демонической энергии, а ещё одна группа, самая маленькая, мониторила новости примитивных и соцсети: Алек вполне допускал, что то массовое убийство потребовалось лишь для воскрешения, однако никто не мог знать этого наверняка, как и того, каких ещё жертв потребовала бы магия крови. Но либо это предположение оказалось неверным, либо Себастьян с помощью демонов искусно маскировал новые преступления, либо, опять же, его и вовсе не было в Нью-Йорке. Рано было спустя неделю делать выводы, однако, с другой стороны, Алек вспоминал Себастьяна, пропитанного ненавистью до самого сердца, и никакая другая ассоциация, кроме непреодолимой жажды убийства, не приходила ему на ум. Нет, этот человек не мог просто так прятаться и выжидать, он бы нанёс удар… «Плохо ищете, Алек Лайтвуд», — презрительно поморщившись, скажет ему Имоджен и будет права.

Алек заставил себя выкинуть из головы образ злорадствующего Инквизитора, хотя это никогда ещё не было так сложно. После очередной полубессонной ночи он ощущал себя разбитым и несобранным, постоянно переносился мыслями на встречу с нижнемирцами, с Магнусом, и представлял, как будет слушать его голос и стараться не дрожать. Этим утром Кайли, сердобольно посмотрев на него, даже заметила, что Алеку нужен отдых, и её двоюродный братец не преминул поддакнуть, но Алек отмахнулся от них обоих — некогда отдыхать.

До встречи с Имоджен и, соответственно, доклада оставалось около получаса, а Алек был совершенно не готов ни к тому, ни к другому. В первый раз в своей жизни.

— Алек! Ты почему ещё здесь? — шарахнув дверью об стену, в кабинет влетела Лидия и замерла перед его столом, буквально вырвав у Алека из рук очередной отчёт, в который он безуспешно пытался вчитаться последние несколько минут.

— В смысле? А ты почему не ушла?

— В смысле? Делегация из Идриса уже прибыла. Они передвинули время. Тебе разве не сообщили?

— Кто должен был мне сообщить? — резко спросил он, отшвырнув бумагу и поднявшись, и тут же сам себе отрицательно покачал головой.

Разумеется, что никто. Уведомлять Алека Лайтвуда в планы Имоджен не входило. Вот же!.. Внутренне Алек подозревал, что Инквизитор выкинет какую-нибудь штуку, чтобы ещё больше вывести его из равновесия: явиться раньше срока и застать его врасплох, например, было отличным решением. Однако он до последнего надеялся, что она не настолько уж готова поставить личную неприязнь выше общего результата. Выходит, Алек ошибся. Он тяжело вздохнул, подавляя неожиданно возникший озноб тревоги и ещё какого-то мерзкого чувства.

— Где она сейчас?

— Шла в командный центр. Алек, послушай, она…

— Извини, мне нужно идти.

Гонимый предчувствием, он быстрым шагом направился в верхний коридор, на ходу, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько времени Инквизитор находилась в Институте без сопровождения. Когда родители руководили здесь, им не устраивали подобных проверок, разве что Лидия явилась под руной изменения внешности и в облике Валентина. 

Звучный голос Инквизитора доносился из командного центра через извилистые коридоры, изредка позволяя разбирать даже отдельные слова. Алек не мог не заметить, что в остальной части Института нефилимов практически не осталось, то есть, они все собрались выслушать Имоджен: чем ближе он подходил, тем громче становилась резкая и отрывистая речь, похожая на воскресную проповедь от агрессивно настроенного к неверующим священника.

Инквизитор не стала дожидаться его, главу Института?

— Принимая во внимание последние события: возвращение объявленного мёртвым Джонатана Моргенштерна, безуспешный розыск его…

Стоявший ближе всех к коридору Джейс, заметив его, сделал страшные глаза, призывая поторопиться, а Алек, напротив, замедлил шаги. Он ещё не мог толком осознать, поверить, что именно сейчас должно было случиться, но, кажется, знал, зачем на самом деле прибыла в Нью-Йорк Имоджен Эрондейл.

— … и, главное, за сокрытие от Клэйва сведений, что Джонатан Моргенштерн находился у примитивных и мог дать им информацию о сумеречном мире, Клэйв принял решение снять Александра Лайтвуда с должности главы Института Нью-Йорка, — победоносно закончила Имоджен в полном молчании и, угадав появление Алека, с улыбкой повернулась к нему.


	9. Глава 8

Не поверив, он сделал шаг назад и чуть не отдавил ногу Клэри. Та смотрела на Имоджен, приоткрыв рот от растерянности, и, наверное, сам Джейс выглядел не лучше. Нет, даже в разы хуже: пока Имоджен просто говорила, объясняя цель внепланового визита в Институт, он терпел, старался не думать, что теперь она будет пытаться воспитывать его лично, а не посредством огненных писем, и задавался лишь тем вопросом, почему она не дождалась Алека. Обвинения же прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба, и Джейс застыл как вкопанный, услышав сначала про Себастьяна у примитивных, а затем и про чудовищно несправедливое отстранение своего парабатай.

Но ради Ангела, он же не сообщал Клэйву о примитивных и атаку на их полицию! Это бы вышло Алеку боком, ещё неизвестно, с какими последствиями, Джейс думал прикрыть его, учитывая, что Имоджен и так атаковала по всем фронтам!.. Права была Иззи: нельзя было замалчивать, сразу бы отправил огненное письмо в Аликанте и действовал уже согласно указаниям Клэйва. Да, они промедлили бы, зато Алек не остался бы за бортом за решение, которого не принимал.

Имоджен же откуда-то знала всё в подробностях, которыми сейчас добивала Алека у всех на глазах. Джейс боялся даже посмотреть в его сторону, просто боялся и всё.

Как боялся написать в Клэйв, что они хотели, как лучше, обезвредить Себастьяна, как можно скорее, и напали на задержавшую его полицию примитивных. Не надо было соглашаться на идею Клэри, как Изабель и настаивала; Джейс довольно быстро пожалел о принятом решении — едва увидев, как пламя охватило здание полицейского управления, обещая многочисленные жертвы. А во всём виновата Имоджен! В пику ей же (пусть она сама об этом вряд ли узнала бы) Джейс принял предложение Клэри. Хороший сумеречный охотник, каким непременно должен быть Эрондейл, ни за что бы не принял участия в таком сомнительном и рисковом мероприятии. Только вот Имоджен действительно ещё пока не в курсе была, кто именно виноват в случившемся, и Джейс, вместо того, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать, уничтожил своего лучшего друга.

— Клэйв считает, что утаивание информации о реальном положении дел относительно Джонатана Моргенштерна, — продолжала Инквизитор, заложив руки за спину, — было намеренным и делалось временным главой Института с подачи его настоящего руководителя.

Джейса как будто что-то толкнуло в спину и сразу же кинуло в жар. Чуть повернув голову, он столкнулся взглядом с Алеком: тот смотрел дико, огромными чёрными глазами, весь побледнев лицом, одновременно не веря и ненавидя. Руну парабатай вдруг опалило такой острой, горячей болью, что до Джейса лишь сейчас дошло: Инквизитор только что обвинила Алека в его, Джейса, решении. Нет, она его почти что в предательстве обвинила!

— Нет, подождите! — Прерванная посередине нового предложения, Имоджен с недовольством покосилась на него, и трое сопровождавших её нефилимов, одинаково суровых, замерших за её спиной, как телохранители, тоже повернулись к нему, стреляя одинаково тяжёлыми многозначительными взглядами. Им всем очень хотелось, чтобы Джейс заткнулся, только он не мог молчать. В прошлый раз Джейс струсил, смолчал перед Клэйвом — и подвёл Алека, — и не попытался отстоять себя перед Имоджен. — Вы совершаете ошибку. Это несправедливо, вины Алека здесь нет!

— Ты хочешь сказать, Джонатан, — поинтересовалась та настолько любезным тоном, что у Джейса скулы свело от её притворства, — будто Алек Лайтвуд не знал о том, что Моргенштерна схватили примитивные?

— Нет, конечно! Сами знаете, он был в отпуске, вообще не в городе. Клэйву не сообщил я, — и, набрав воздуха в грудь, Джейс закончил совсем яростно: — Меня и наказывайте, Инквизитор.

С минуту, наверное, никто больше ничего не говорил. Джейс почти задыхался, буравя Имоджен глазами, раздираемый непониманием, отвращением и стыдом. Всё это было так унизительно: на виду у практически полного состава Института швыряться обвинениями Алеку в лицо, заведомо подписать ему приговор и не оставить никакого шанса оправдаться. 

А ещё было страшно потому, что остальные сумеречные охотники лишь внимали словам Инквизитора, и никто — ни один человек! — не попытался отстоять Алека. Джейс быстро осмотрелся: кто-то пялился в пол, кто-то посмеивался, другие преданно чуть ли не в рот Имоджен заглядывали. Трио же из токийского Института — на них Джейс посмотрел с ненавистью, запоздало вспомнив, кем они Имоджен приходились, на удивление, одинаково смотрели куда угодно, только не на Алека с Инквизитором.

Однако по насмешливо-снисходительному взгляду этой женщины (язык не поворачивался называть её своей семьёй) Джейс осознал, что как бы громко он ни кричал сейчас, как бы ни требовал справедливости, стуча кулаком в грудь, для Алека всё уже кончено. Инквизитор прибыла с твёрдым намерением его уничтожить и ни за что бы не свернула со своего пути, а Джейс лишь подкинул ей удобную возможность для этого.

Рядом с ним с присвистом выдохнула Клэри, когда Имоджен нарочито спокойно произнесла:

— Клэйв иного мнения, Джонатан Эрондейл.

— Да вы послушайте себя! — вспыхнула Клэри, чего Джейс от неё, после недавней ссоры с Алеком, совсем не ожидал. — Зачем Алеку это вообще нужно? И что бы он мог сделать, если был не в Нью-Йорке?!

По возникшей на лице Имоджен тени злорадства Джейс догадался, что ответит она чем-то, не менее гадким, чем уже сказанное, а то и хуже. А он уже не знал, как Алек вообще терпел всё происходящее, ведь он столько сил вложил в эту работу и не подозревал, что друзья могли его так подвести. От связывавшей их руны исходили странные, противоречивые ощущения: жжение, тянущая тупая боль, а периодически всё это просто обрывалось, как если бы никакого знака у них в помине не было. Трудно дыша, Джейс накрыл руну рукой, надеясь, что это как-то поможет Алеку успокоиться. Глупо, наивно и бесполезно.

— Я правильно тебя понимаю, Кларисса Моргенштерн, что глава Института отсутствовал, когда стало известно о возвращении твоего брата? Когда вернулась самая страшная опасность для всего сумеречного мира?

Она так выделила голосом последние слова, что Джейс заскрежетал зубами. Грубая, но действенная провокация, и так будет и дальше: всё, что они скажут в защиту Алека, будет использовано против него. Но Клэри уже завелась, и пришлось крепко схватить её за руку, дёрнуть на себя, чтобы заставить замолчать.

Они сделали уже всё, что могли. Во всех смыслах.

Ангел, хорошо хоть, что ни Мариз, ни Роберт не видели этого кошмара. Джейс не считал их своими родителями в полной мере, но всё равно не хотел, чтобы они стали свидетелями того, как он подвёл своего брата.

— Возражений больше не будет, как я полагаю? — протянула Имоджен и, выждав паузу в предсказуемом молчании, обратилась уже к Алеку: — У вас есть что сказать в своё оправдание, Александр Лайтвуд?

Как будто Алек вообще должен оправдываться! Джейс только сжал кулаки от того, как оскорбительно это прозвучало, и всё же искоса взглянул на Алека. Тот смотрел молча, словно это был и он, и кто-то чужой: бледный, почти белый, лишь глаза выделялись чёрными угольками без единой искры, и вид у него был совершенно зверский. Они с Алеком немало раз ругались, а во время войны с Валентином дошло и до настоящей драки, но никогда ещё Джейс по-настоящему не боялся его. Сейчас же от одного взгляда хотелось укрыться. Простит ли Алек его когда-нибудь?

— Нет, — произнёс тот неожиданно чётко и спокойно, как если бы Инквизитор будничным тоном сообщала о каких-то незначительных изменениях, а не разнесла его только что в пух и прах.

Удовлетворённо кивнув, Имоджен закончила:

— В таком случае я принимаю на себя временное руководство Институтом до тех пор, пока Клэйв не согласует достойного кандидата. Все свободны. Ждите указаний по вашим новым заданиям.

Как пришибленный, Джейс стоял, пока остальные начали расходиться. Некоторые продолжали молчать даже сейчас, косясь на Имоджен: та, не взглянув на Алека, прошла мимо него в сопровождении своих помощников к кабинету, который теперь уже принадлежал ей. Выбитый из колеи, Джейс не мог уловить общее настроение, но, кажется, только их с Клэри случившееся поразило настолько сильно, что они готовы были кинуться на Имоджен с кулаками. Хотя бить надо было лишь его одного.

Тяжело дыша, Джейс обнаружил, что, похоже, все последние минуты Клэри удерживала его за руку, чтобы он не сорвался. Она настойчиво засматривала в глаза, а Джейс не мог заставить себя поднять голову — косил на уходивших нефилимов, большинству из которых произошедшее было… ох, да им всё равно! За последний год руководство уже столько раз менялось, так что многих достали эти политические игры, а Имоджен затеяла как раз такую, воспользовавшись моментом. Все же наверняка поняли, кого она имела в виду под достойным кандидатом — его, Джейса! — грех не подумать, что Джейс сделал это специально, подставил Алека, чтобы занять его место. Он до боли прикусил губу, стремясь вытравить из души это поганое ощущение, — казалось, его целиком, с головы до ног, окунули в помои. Джейс ведь не предполагал, что его решение так используют.

Нет, это всё ещё ничего не означало! Он что-нибудь придумает: переговорит с Имоджен, с кем-нибудь из Клэйва, более адекватным, чем она, но не позволит ей вот так!..

— Что? — растерянно переспросил он, потому что Клэри, оказывается, всё это время о чём-то упорно его спрашивала.

За ней из командного центра вышли Хиро, Стив и Кайли. Девушка задержалась немного, грустно посмотрев на Джейса, но то, как быстро сбежал Хиро, навело его на мысль.

— Кто сообщил Клэйву? — повторила Клэри. — Ты ведь ничего не сказал о примитивных в том огненном письме.

— Да, не говорил, — оглядевшись, Джейс обнаружил, что они остались почти одни: только пара сумеречных охотников, дежуривших тут в это время, вернулись к своим дальним консолям. — Но с нами была ещё Изабель, которая сейчас в Идрисе, и трое друзей Инквизитора.

Пусть Изабель уже несколько дней и работала в Аликанте, невозможно было представить, чтобы это она сдала их Клэйву. А вот кто-то из тех троих, особенно Хиро…

— Думаешь, кто-то из них?

— Да, думаю. А теперь ещё и понимаю, что нам нельзя было молчать. Следовало сразу сказать всю правду Клэйву, тогда бы ничего этого не произошло.

Не ожидавшая такого поворота Клэри отступила, недоверчиво округлив глаза:

— Ты меня обвиняешь?

— Никого я не обвиняю, кроме себя, что не подумал раньше.

— Джейс, ты ведь не мог знать, как всё обернётся! Клэйв мог точно так же отреагировать на новость о примитивных. Я уверена, что это они Алеку никак бы не простили.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что Клэри права: так или иначе, Алеку бы всё равно досталось, но халатность — это совсем не то, что намеренное сокрытие информации от Клэйва. Эти обвинения были слишком серьёзны, и, может, Инквизитор вообще вправе была не останавливаться на одном отстранении, а требовать лишения рун… Его пробрал озноб. Нет, до такого абсурда точно не должно дойти, но прежде нужно было отыскать Алека. Выведенный из себя, что он мог наговорить Имоджен — одному Ангелу известно.

— Ты видела, куда пошёл Алек? — перебил он Клэри, едва та раскрыла рот. — Чёрт, он у себя или в тренировочном зале?

Снимать напряжение и вымещать злую обиду с помощью оружия Алек мог бы отправиться прямо сейчас, а мог рвануть и следом за Инквизитором. После коротких сомнений Джейс двинулся всё-таки к тренажёрному залу, а Клэри, недовольная и немного обиженная, пошла следом, но они успели только свернуть за угол, когда из Джейса одним ударом выбили весь воздух. Вцепившись в воротник его футболки, Алек остервенело прижал его к стене, свирепо вращая полубезумными глазами; Джейс, кое-как сделав вдох, попробовал было высвободиться, но ярость придала Алеку сил настолько, что его не сдвинул бы даже бульдозер.

— Алек, ты с ума сошёл?!

— Ты сделал это специально? — рыкнул тот, не слыша Клэри. Выругавшись, Джейс снова попытался отцепить от себя его руки, но хватка Алека стала ещё судорожней: почувствовав отпор, он вложил в удар всю свою силу, и Джейс звучно приложился затылком об стену. — Почему солгал мне? Говори!

— Алек! Алек, успокойся! Так ты лучше не сделаешь! — Клэри схватилась за его плечо, стараясь урезонить, и Алек оттолкнул её одним ударом локтя, будто она совсем ничего не весила. — 

— Я… я могу объяснить, — выдавил Джейс. Вроде же в спаррингах они были равны, но сейчас Джейс едва-едва касался ногами пола, почти висел, пришпиленный к стене.

Да, он в ярости, но даже злясь, Алек никогда ещё не был настолько силён. Обычно злость только мешала ему, но сейчас это был не тот Алек, которого Джейс знал: на белом лице отчётливо выделялась ломаная линия бровей, даже бездонные глаза, так пугавшие во время преотвратной сцены в командном центре, покраснели — особенно выделялся зрачок, а радужка как будто отдавала алым. С полным ненависти оскалом он низко, угрожающе продолжил:

— Я верил тебе, считал своим братом, а ты предал меня. Почему ты не сказал Клэйву? Мне почему не сказал?! Хотел с помощью Имоджен занять моё место?

— Ну хватит! — рявкнул он, ногой отпихивая Алека подальше. Тот отшатнулся, как зомби, но свой пугающий взгляд красных глаз так и не отвёл. — Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда так не поступил! Я думал, Клэйв помешает нам, затянет всё, и мы упустим Себастьяна.

— Вы его и так упустили!

— Я тебе уступку делал! — не выдержав, Джейс наконец повысил голос, и это подействовало. Выпрямившийся Алек перестал напоминать хищника, готового к смертоносному броску. — Планировал разобраться сам, чтобы ты смог побыть с Магнусом.

— Спасибо, — уничижительно процедил тот. — Благодаря тебе, у меня теперь ни Магнуса, ни работы.

— Алек, это чудовищно. Ты не можешь вот так обвинять Джейса в том, что он хотел сделать как лучше для тебя.

— Ты тоже много раз хотела «как лучше», Клэри, но это постоянно оборачивалось для всех проблемами, разгребал которые я. Мне доставалось за все ваши миссии без спроса, самовольные отлучки и общение с нижнемирцами. Вот снова — накосячили вы, а отвечаю я! — на последних словах его как будто даже затрясло. Джейс прежде не видел друга в таком состоянии. Даже пережитое только что унижение не давало ему права бросаться такими обвинениями. — А ты, сколько тут живёшь, ещё не брала ответственность за свои поступки.

Вдруг шумно всхлипнув, та дрожащим голосом выдала:

— То-то я смотрю, ты ответил за смерть моей мамы!

Но Алека это не остановило:

— Твоя же была идея, я прав? Ты всегда плевать хотела на наши правила, а Джейс тебя слушает, будто у него собственных мозгов нет…

— Заткнись! — наконец воскликнул Джейс так, что собственный крик ударил по ушам. Алек замолчал, тяжело дыша; продолжая смотреть исподлобья, не скрывал своей ненависти. — Хватит, — он шагнул вперёд, заслонив собой Клэри, которую так задели его слова, что она дышала рвано, с еле слышными всхлипами. Алек зол, Джейс мог понять, но парабатай перешёл черту, обидев Клэри. — Это слишком, Алек. Не будь свиньёй больше, чем ты есть на самом деле.

— То же самое я мог бы сказать и о вас, да поздно уже.

— Я думал поговорить с тобой нормально, объясниться, и мы вместе бы придумали, что можно сделать, но больше я этого не хочу, Алек, и извиняться тоже не буду, раз работа тебе дороже нас.

— Был бы ты на моём месте — говорил бы иначе, — с едва ли не осязаемой злобой выплюнул тот, уже поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — Ты меня предал, Джейс. Не думай, что я смогу когда-нибудь тебя за это простить.

— Ублюдок, — неслышно выдохнул Джейс, когда Алек скрылся за поворотом.

Вместе с ним ушло и напряжение, полное агрессии; Джейс и в самом деле ощущал это — исчез тот дамоклов меч, что опасно нависал над его головой. Но непонимания, обиды и злости меньше не стало: Джейс понятия не имел, что Алек способен на такое, что в нём может быть столько ненависти к ним с Клэри. Всё же было в порядке, когда он начал встречаться с Магнусом, казалось, они с Клэри поладили, но сегодняшнее происшествие вынудило Алека раскрыть своё истинное отношение к ней. Честно, несколько минут назад Джейс жалел Алека, мучился виной из-за своей ошибки и готов был, повинившись, выслушать всё, что парабатай мог и должен был ему высказать, но после такого — нет, Алек вряд ли заслуживал сочувствия, и неважно, что на него нашло.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, притянув Клэри в объятия. Она вроде бы попыталась улыбнуться, но очень уж фальшиво, жалко, и губки у неё дрожали мелко-мелко. Джейс легко поцеловал её в висок, и та, всё ещё напряжённая, слабо выдохнула, обмякла, зарываясь лицом в его плечо. — Прости. Понятия не имел, что Алек такой мудак, что он был такой сволочью.

— Был, — буркнула она, и Джейс… всё же не смог заставить себя повторить это. Мысленно выругался на Алека, на себя за слабости, однако признать правоту Клэри так и не сумел. Эта заносчивая заноза в заднице, с уязвлённой гордостью и самолюбием, всё ещё оставался его парабатай, и не так-то просто было забыть обо всех испытаниях, что Джейс и Алек прошли бок о бок.

Но если Алек думал, будто его предали, то он тоже очень подло ударил Джейса ножом в спину. Нанесённую себе обиду он ещё мог простить, но не то, как Алек ранил Клэри.

— Правильно, что Магнус оставил его.

— Не говори так, это между собой не связано.

Высвободившаяся Клэри с вызовом посмотрела на него:

— Нет, связано. Никто не сможет терпеть такие закидоны. Что, хочешь сказать, уже простил его? Да Алек же тебя чуть не придушил, даже футболку порвал.

Опустив глаза, Джейс и в самом деле увидел болтавшиеся лохмотья ворота футболки. Вот же чёрт, а он и не заметил, когда это случилось.

— Нет, не простил. — Клэри торжествующе кивнула. — Но Алек — мой парабатай, я не могу не попытаться оправдать его. Моя вина тут тоже есть.

— Только не очень-то он оправдывал ту же Иззи, когда Имоджен в первый раз решила навести здесь порядок. Джейс, — проникновенно продолжила она, — я понимаю, ты переживаешь за Алека, может, даже думаешь, что я ужасна, раз заставляю выбирать между ним и мной….

— Так, вот только ты глупостей не говори.

— … но сам посуди: сначала Алек поссорился с Магнусом, теперь наехал на тебя. Да, ему сложно, но нельзя же быть настолько… диким! Нам всем было трудно, и тебе, и мне, но мы же такого не устраивали!

Вроде в словах Клэри была правда, но согласиться с ней Джейс не мог. Чего он сам только не выкидывал, пока жил в Институте.

— Мне иногда и вовсе кажется, что с нами как будто не совсем Алек.

— Стоять!

От удивления Клэри осеклась, думая, что кричали ей, но тут из-за угла в коридор к ним выскочил Хиро: с искажённым от злости лицом он пытался вывернуться и улизнуть, но выбежавший следом Стив схватился за капюшон его толстовки и с такой силой дёрнул на себя, что тот едва не опрокинулся назад, захрипев.

— Прекратите оба! — появившаяся за ними Кайли попыталась было разнять их, однако Стив твёрдо отодвинул её подальше. — Хватит дурака валять, лучше от этого никому не станет.

— Отстань от меня, — прошипел Хиро, но, заметив Джейса и Клэри, перестал вырываться. В его маленьких чёрных глазах промелькнули досада и — Джейс начал тихо свирепеть, — вполне явная злость. — Руки убери, безмозглый обормот. Не делал я ничего!

— Ага, как же, не делал, — Стив всё-таки послушался, но при этом так многозначительно потёр руки, будто прямо сейчас готов был свернуть ему шею. — Ты ведь сказал Инквизитору про Себастьяна и полицейских. Больше некому было.

— Некому? — передразнил его тот, и Стив, сурово сдвинув брови, показал кулак. — А, по-моему, кроме меня, там была целая толпа народу, мало ли, кто донёс? Вы с Сантаной, между прочим, сколько раз от Инквизитора подарки на Рождество получали, в её доме в Идрисе гостили? Кайли, дорогая, — с ехидной улыбкой обратился он к той, — поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но ведь она тебе и в Академии помогала.

Та побледнела.

— И вообще, Изабель Лайтвуд как раз сейчас в Аликанте. Вам не кажется, что это слишком подозрительно?

— Заткнись, — процедил Джейс, и тот действительно замолчал, но пригнул голову и набычился, сделавшись похожим на маленький клубок с торчавшими наружу иглами. И как тут поверить, что он не причастен? Джейс стиснул зубы, ужасно жалея, что не мог испепелить взглядом.

Ему давно уже не хотелось пускать в ход кулаки, даже с Алеком, однако мерзкий, заносчивый вид Хиро, его вызывающая поза, говорившая о вине, вынуждали не сдерживаться, а с размаха вдарить. Этот Хиро с самого своего появления в Институте не понравился Алеку — больше, чем двое остальных; Джейс же новенькими особо не интересовался: одним нефилимом больше, одним меньше, — замечал лишь, что этот парень вёл себя не как остальные, а всячески выражал недовольство многими вещами, людьми, даже собственными друзьями. Надо было ещё тогда, в сектантской церкви, когда Люк уставился на Хиро с подозрением, отправить его обратно в Институт. Но ведь потом Джейс так и сделал, троица пришла к ним на помощь, ослушавшись приказа… а Джейс, дурак, ещё и благодарил.

— Я знаю, это точно был ты, — продолжил Стив, и Хиро угрюмо фыркнул, — никому другому и в голову не пришло бы. Он всегда такой, — обратился тот уже к Джейсу, — вроде молчит, думаешь, что всё нормально, а потом всплывают такие подлянки…

Оскорблённый Паркер злобно прошипел:

— Ну спасибо. А ведь я был о тебе лучшего мнения, Стивен.

— Простите, — виновато вклинилась Кайли. Сняв очки, она потупилась и принялась то ли протирать их, то ли просто вертеть в руках. Кажется, она всегда так делала, когда нервничала. — Я понятия не имела, что так получится.

— Не извиняйся. Не всем везёт с братьями и друзьями, — Джейс вздохнул, — уж я-то знаю.

— Правильно, не извиняйся, — кривляясь, повторил Хиро и презрительно сплюнул. — Не стоит просить прощения за то, чего мы не делали.

— Да сколько можно уже отпираться? Что я, тебя не знаю? Ты же рад Имоджен услужить в память о том, сколько она для вашей семьи сделала. Без неё Паркер бы точно Институт не возглавил, вот ты и отдуваешься. Чего у вас там: бусидо, долг чести или как это называется?

— Бусидо — это кодекс самурая, придурок Стивен, — Паркер закатил глаза. — Прежде чем говорить, хоть подумал бы тем, что заменяет тебе мозг. Да, мои родители едва ли не всем обязаны Имоджен Эрондейл, — с вызовом продолжил он, — но это совсем не означает, что я стучу ей на всех и каждого. В США вообще-то действует презумпция невиновности, так что я не обязан и не собираюсь ничего доказывать, однако, если хотите знать — Инквизитор поступила верно. За проступком должно быть наказание, а вы совершили целое преступление. Можете обзывать меня любыми словами, но поделом вашему Лайтвуду. Пошёл против Клэйва, так будь добр понимать, что любой твой промах может стать последним.

В следующий миг он уже оказался на полу: приподнявшись на локте, смотрел уже не насмешливо-сурово, а потерянно, если не потрясённо. Отступив, Джейс встряхнул занывшую руку. Все таращились на него с немым изумлением, даже Стивен, и лишь тут Джейс понял, что приложил зарвавшегося ублюдка по его наглой роже, но как… как именно он это сделал? Когда?

— Я… это… он меня спровоцировал, — попытка как-то оправдаться провалилась, наверное, потому что Джейс абсолютно не ощущал себя виноватым. Он и сам подозревал Хиро, а эта сцена окончательно доказала вину того, и хотя Алека Джейс прощать — пока — не собирался, обидчика должен был наказать.

Маленький шажок, чтобы загладить какую-то часть его вины перед парабатай и не ощущать себя так паршиво.

Изменившийся в лице Стив (он выглядел так, словно на его глазах ангел совершил ужасное преступление) помог подняться всё ещё шокированно молчавшему другу. Хиро, настолько не ожидавший подобной реакции, похоже, боялся даже лишний раз рот открыть; на его щеке стремительно краснел, набирая силу и цвет, отпечаток кулака. Сообразив это, Джейс почувствовал странное, но приятное удовлетворение. Он не был сторонником применения силы, однако Хиро только этого и заслуживал.

— Валите отсюда и не попадайтесь на глаза ни мне, ни Алеку, понятно? Мне плевать, кто это сделал и сознаетесь ли вы. Всё уже случилось.

Притихшие Стив и Кайли уволокли Хиро, когда Джейс наконец осознал: да, всё и вправду уже случилось. Кто-то сдал их Клэйву, Алека отстранили и он в полнейшем раздрае, а Институтом с этого часа командует Имоджен. Имоджен, не скрывавшая своей цели сделать его достойным представителем их фамилии и поставить на высокий пост, соответствовавший имени Эрондейл. До сих пор Джейс отчаянно противодействовал ей, но находясь на расстоянии, а теперь Имоджен будет постоянно держать его при себе, всячески выделяя, и все уж точно уверуют, что Джейс специально подставил своего парабатай.

Однако не это было самое худшее. Джейс всё ещё не разобрался в себе, своём прошлом и кто он вообще: Моргенштерн, Вейланд, Эрондейл или Монтклер, и мысль о предстоящем давлении бросила его в дрожь. Он помнил глухую, но всё ещё заметную, даже спустя столько лет, ненависть Имоджен к женщине, которая его родила, и слепую любовь к рано погибшему сыну, его отцу.

***

Он просто не мог сосредоточиться. Мысли разбегались, и в голове оставалась лишь бесконечная звенящая пустота. Что ему теперь делать? Как быть? Алек с усилием отвёл взгляд от стены в оранжевых полосах за спиной Дженны Квинн — задрапированное тяжёлыми портьерами окно не пропускало в зал ресторана солнечный свет, а светильники отбрасывали неестественные тени. Что толку в его присутствии на этой встрече? Алек всё равно смотрел стеклянными глазами и, погружённый в себя, мало что слышал и понимал из речи Инквизитора и ответов нижнемирцев.

Как Джейс мог так с ним поступить? Неужели и вправду был настолько слеп и глуп, что решил утаить что-либо от Клэйва, тем более, касающееся Себастьяна? Подстава, предательство, глупость — какая разница, что именно это было? Клэйв вынес своё решение, и Имоджен дала понять, что отстранение — лишь первая его часть.

— Глава Института, Александр Лайтвуд, несёт ответственность не только за свои поступки, но и за действия того, кого оставляет вместо себя, — надменно пояснила она, когда в Институте они на несколько минут остались наедине, и Алек, собравшись, потребовал объяснений. — На досуге спросите у своей матери, думаю, она много чего может рассказать на эту тему. Ну а поскольку в такое непростое время вам приспичило отправиться в отпуск, следует в полной мере принимать последствия. Не демонстрируйте мне своё малодушие, не унижайтесь ещё больше.

Коротко покосившись сейчас на Имоджен, возвышавшуюся над круглым столом, за которым сидели Люциан, Дженна и Магнус, Алек вновь устало отвёл глаза в сторону. Разум оставался пустым, но в сердце кипела ярость. Зачем Имоджен это сделала? Алек не устраивал её на посту, который должен был, якобы по какому-то праву рождения, достаться Джейсу? Но разве Инквизитору не требовалась поддержка Клэйва, чтобы сместить… Хотя какая уже разница? Важен был результат: в зале одного из популярных в нижнем мире ресторанов, единственной нейтральной территории, на которой нижнемирцы согласились встретиться, Алеку было отведено самое дальнее от главы Института место. Говорила постоянно только Имоджен: попытавшиеся поочерёдно вмешаться Джейс и Лидия получили агрессивное указание не встревать, и всё то, к чему Алек шёл в сотрудничестве с нижним миром, пошло прахом с самых первых минут встречи. Фейри не явились, никому при этом ничего не сказав, — Имоджен не преминула заметить, что нефилимы не ведут переговоры с предателями. Греймарк и пара сопровождавших его оборотней сурово и мрачно молчали; заменявшая Рафаэля Дженна, миниатюрная и очень хрупкая брюнетка, тоже держала рот на замке, но своё лицо контролировала не так хорошо: все эмоции, раздражение, гнев, явственно отражались на нём.

— Вы не слышите нас, Инквизитор, — покачав головой, наконец сказал Греймарк. Негласно возглавивший объединённых нижнемирцев после отступления Магнуса, он казался настроенным ещё более непримиримо, чем можно было подумать поначалу. — Для нас нет никакой выгоды делиться с нефилимами информацией, которую нам удалось узнать в поисках Моргенштерна. Участвовать в совместной операции, как предлагал Алек Лайтвуд, — тоже.

Когда Имоджен не без гордости заметила, что он больше не возглавляет Институт Нью-Йорка, Греймарк, Дженна и Катарина почти синхронно посмотрели на него с затаённым сочувствием. Алек почти ненавидел их за это. Да, его притащили на эти переговоры только поглумиться, унизить ещё больше, потому что поддержка Инквизитору была не нужна: и Лидии, и даже собственному внуку Имоджен так и не дала слова. Оборотни, маги и вампиры и так еле-еле согласились на встречу, несмотря на прошлые заявления о сотрудничестве, а Имоджен едва ли не первым делом сообщила, что раз они упорно не хотели обсуждать ситуацию, значит, сами причастны. Греймарк возразил ей было, что то же самое он мог сказать о нефилимах, что разговаривать они собирались с Алеком Лайтвудом, а не с Имоджен Эрондейл, но Инквизитор не услышала его, как, впрочем, и сейчас.

— То есть, нижний мир видит выгоду в том, чтобы быть обвинённым в сговоре с Моргенштерном? — Имоджен едва ли не плевалась высокомерием. — Всем понятно, что если у кого и была возможность вернуть его к жизни, так это маги.

Поначалу Магнус промолчал. Он избегал смотреть на Алека и выглядел вызывающе, но вызывающе жалко в своей обычно яркой одежде и при унылом лице. Алека как будто не существовало для него, как и Имоджен.

Внезапно он вскинулся, будто очнувшись после долгого сна, и холодно взглянул на Инквизитора.

— Хотите при стольких свидетелях обвинить магов? Может быть, вы даже хотите сказать, что это сделал я, а, Имоджен Эрондейл? Потому что вряд ли вы найдёте в Нью-Йорке много магов, кто был бы способен на ритуал воскрешения умерших, — его тихий, безжизненный голос, тем не менее, был полон невыразимой угрозы, и Алека пробрало дрожью.

Этот Магнус не был его Магнусом и совсем не потому, что они больше не встречались и давно уже не разговаривали. Перед ними всеми был тот опасный Магнус, в котором текла кровь демона, Магнус из нижнего мира, не доверявший сумеречным охотникам и презиравший их, Магнус, для которого существовал не Александр, но Алек Лайтвуд, такой же, как и все нефилимы. Просто пустое место.

После того, как он изменился сам, познакомившись с Магнусом, открыть остальным нефилимам глаза, что нижнемирцы — вовсе не враги и не существа второго сорта, стало его целью. Теперь от неё, благодаря Инквизитору, ничего не осталось, но их с Магнусом чувство Алек… кажется, Алек уничтожил сам. Джейс тоже отвернулся от него… Алек не понимал, почему, ведь это он должен был злиться на своего парабатай… хотя на это не было ни сил, ни желания. Всего несколько дней — и Алек потерял всё: Магнуса, любовь, работу, честь и, кажется, себя самого. Что он вообще делал на этой встрече? Сидел насмешкой над родом Лайтвудов, посмешищем для нижнемирцев? Вот, посмотрите, и так будет с каждым, кто решится поддерживать вас. Что Алеку теперь оставалось? Стать послушным болванчиком, покорно ожидая, какое именно решение примет Клэйв по его участи?

Видит Ангел, Алек боролся бы так же, как сражался и за своё право быть с Магнусом, как доказывал нефилимам Института, что достоин руководить ими. Но ради чего бороться сейчас? Магнусу он безразличен, с Джейсом Алек сам не хотел разговаривать, как и с Клэри, Изабель он отправил в Идрис, чтобы помочь сестре справиться с проклятым ин-фенем, родители… Они всегда видели в нём только воина, которому не нужна никакая поддержка: со своими трудностями Алек, как хороший сумеречный охотник, должен был справляться исключительно сам.

Вот, значит, как чувствуешь себя, когда рушится твой мир: разбитым, пустым и никому не нужным…

— Этого я не говорила. Не передёргивай, маг.

— Я — Магнус Бейн, миледи, и оскорбляя меня, вы оскорбляете всех магов Нью-Йорка, которые, как и оборотни, и вампиры, делают сейчас вашу работу — ищут преступника из сумеречных охотников.

— Магнус, — протянула Катарина за спиной того, но тот дёрнул плечом, показывая не вмешиваться.

Голос Магнуса отливал металлом презрения, и хоть говорил он с Инквизитором, Алек всё равно примерял его слова на себя. Если бы тогда он отреагировал иначе на глупые обвинения Магнуса, если бы допросил Джейса с большим пристрастием о встрече с Себастьяном, если бы… если бы… не пришлось бы теперь скрипеть зубами от бессилия и молча страдать, глядя на Магнуса. Уже ничего нельзя было исправить — ни объяснить, ни доказать.

Встреча закончилась неожиданно, так же быстро и скомканно, как и началась. Алек пропустил последние несколько минут препирательств, полностью погрузившись в себя, и встрепенулся, лишь когда Лидия, встав перед ним, сказала:

— Алек, мы уходим.

Греймарк и Дженна держались отстранённей обычного: они провожали уходившую с высоко поднятой головой Имоджен, за которой плелся Джейс, одинаково ненавидящими взглядами. Судя по тому, как сияла Инквизитор, своего она добилась, и Алек издал слабый свистящий вздох. Значит, всё прошло ещё хуже, чем можно было представить. Нефилимы не просто перестали считать нижнемирцев союзниками, а поставили их на колени и заставили подчиниться.

Встав со своего места, Магнус, игнорируя свою спутницу, двинулся к выходу. Печать усталости и безнадёжности настолько явно читалась на его лице, что Алек, на краткий миг забыв о произошедшем сегодня и раньше, шагнул было следом, но остановился, едва Магнус обернулся.

— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать, Алек Лайтвуд? — спросил он совсем уж безжизненно, нарочно глядя себе под ноги.

Услышать это «Алек», имя, каким Магнус никогда его не называл, оказалось… Это означало конец, что все мосты сожжены. Магнус ещё раз показал, что связывает свою судьбу с нижним миром, но никак не с Алеком. Значит, так… так тому и быть.

— Я… нет, — сделав над собой усилие, он отступил, для верности покачав головой. — Совсем нет.

Задержавшаяся, когда Магнус ушёл, Катарина выразительно покрутила пальцем у виска, но Алек этого почти не видел. Разрывавшееся на части сердце грозило в любой момент окончательно перестать биться, глаза заволокло мутной пеленой и сделалось так тошно, словно у него совсем не было сил.

А теперь их и вправду не стало.

— Я поздравляю тебя, Лайтвуд, — внезапно произнёс Греймарк, остановившись рядом с ним. Он явственно ощущал, как от лидера оборотней и представительницы вампиров за ним веяло неприязнью и с трудом подавляемым бешенством. — Ты очень хорошо показал, чего на самом деле добивался громкими словами о сотрудничестве: вы, нефилимы, снова прижали нас к стенке, заставляя плясать под свою дудку. Можешь быть доволен: спустя много лет миссия твоих родителей в Круге всё-таки завершена.

Алек оторопело посмотрел ему вслед, пытаясь осознать, что это было. Разве он не видел ото всех, кроме Магнуса, унизительную жалость? А с другой стороны, какое ему дело? Теперь всем заправляла Имоджен. Одним провалом больше, одним меньше — где разница, если в его жизни рухнуло всё, что могло?

— Алек, — вновь обратилась к нему Лидия, когда они остались наедине. — Понимаю, ты совсем растерян, но лучше бы ты вмешался.

— На каком же основании? Я всего лишь рядовой нефилим.

— Рядовой? Рядовой — этот тот, кто делает лишь свою работу и ни цента больше, а ты всегда был лидером Института. Ты, а не Имоджен и не Джейс с Клэри! Ты должен был возразить, когда она только начала всех шанта…

— Это не вышло у вас с Джейсом. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что моё слово действительно что-либо изменило?

Та посмотрела на него с изумлением:

— Конечно!

— Но я — нет. Инквизитора не свернуть с выбранного пути, тем более, что я для неё никто.

— Дело не в Инквизиторе, а в остальных: в Люциане, Дженне, Магнусе, в конце концов! — с жаром продолжила Лидия, как будто распаляясь всё больше и больше от его непонимания. — Ты столько времени доказывал, как важна нам их поддержка, что их мнение значимо, и сам же позволил Имоджен растоптать это в одночасье. Ты хоть слушал, что она несла? Понял, что она шантажом вынудила нижнемирцев рассказать всё, что они успели найти?

— А они что-то нашли?

Наградив его ещё одним возмущённым «Алек!», Лидия всё же сжалилась и пояснила, что благодаря Греймарку (как Алек и предполагал) оборотни и Магнус смогли обнаружить ещё несколько случаев совершенно необъяснимых смертей, подобных случившимся в Церкви явления Талто. Всякий раз они оказывались на месте слишком поздно, чтобы поймать Себастьяна, но вовремя, чтобы замести следы от примитивных. Вот, оказывается, почему Алек ничего не нашёл… А вызнав про это, Имоджен, мастерски манипулируя уже известными ей фактами, легко добилась того, чего Алек не сумел — совместных поисков, и не преминула прокомментировать его «неумение вести переговоры».

— Пойми же ты: отстранение — это всегда больно и неприятно, и руки опускаются, я знаю. Но нужно быть выше этого, думать не только о себе. После того, что натворила сегодня Инквизитор, нижнемирцы — даже если мы на коленях к ним приползём, — никогда не поверят нам снова. Ну неужели тебе совсем не жаль потраченных усилий?

— Да чего ты хочешь от меня? — не выдержал Алек. — Что я, по-твоему, должен был сделать? И если тебе случившееся не нравится, сама-то почему промолчала?

— Алек, что с тобой происходит? — Лидия повысила голос вместе с ним.

Он рассмеялся. Лидия ещё и спрашивала, серьёзно? 

— Со мной? Со мной всё в порядке, за исключением того, что мой парабатай меня предал, мой парень предпочёл долг мне, я потерял и работу, и уважение, а лидеры нижнего мира вдоволь посмеялись надо мной сегодня. Продолжить список или достаточно? — Та ничего не сказала, и Алек, выдохшись, продолжил уже совсем устало: — Призываешь меня думать не о себе, а об остальных, но они так сделали? Джейс, Клэри, Магнус — подумали ли они обо мне?

Побледневшая Лидия, поджав губы, долго молчала, прежде чем наконец тихо произнесла:

— Здесь мне нечего сказать. Ты прав.

— Конечно, я прав.

Однако от этого понимания было ничуть не легче. От сочувствия Лидии, её желания поддержать и взбодрить его — тоже.

— Но ты всегда был выше этого. Сколько я тебя помню, ты всегда оказывался правым и победителем. Нас ждут… очень тяжёлые времена, если не страшные, Алек, и всё благодаря Имоджен. Если у кого и хватит духа бросить ей вызов, так это тебе.

Но он уже этого не хотел. Барахтайся — не барахтайся, сопротивляйся или смиренно сложи руки на груди, ничто из утерянного к Алеку не вернётся. И даже если случится чудо, и всё каким-то немыслимым образом исправится, как он дальше сможет быть рядом с… Магнусом и Джейсом, зная, как они однажды поступили с ним.

— Прости, — сказал он, прикрыв глаза, — не думаю, что в этот раз я смогу.

***

— Как он?

Катарина, сосредоточенно покусывавшая губу, мотнула головой, требуя, чтобы он не мешал ей магически сканировать Рафаэля, чьё нездорово красное для вампира лицо на фоне кремовой подушки казалось и вовсе кровавым. Магнус старался держаться неподалёку на тот случай, если потребуется помощь, но без приказа подруги не посмел бы влезть: Катарина жутко не любила, когда ей мешали. Однако главнее было не это: всякий раз, когда Магнус смотрел на беспомощно распластанного на кровати гостевой спальни Рафаэля, в памяти всплывали её слова: «Не вздумай даже с места сойти, если не хочешь заразиться этой хренью».

— А сам-то как думаешь? Ты вообще знал, что вампиры могут так краснеть? И что они кашляют так, словно дышат, как и живые? — Рафаэль заворочался в полубреду, застонал, и Катарина тут же взмахнула рукой. От голубоватого свечения, исходившего от её ладоней, отчётливо стали видны капли пота на лбу Рафаэля, исчезнувшие через пару мгновений. — Жар у вампира, — задумчиво пробормотала она, коснувшись рукой подбородка, и Магнус дёрнулся.

— Осторожней — сама ведь заразишься.

— Брось, — та невесело рассмеялась. — Знаешь же, сколько эпидемий я пережила. К моей голубой шкуре никакая зараза не липнет, чего нельзя о вас сказать.

— Так что с ним? — поторопил её Магнус. — Скажешь уже или мне самому догадываться?

Жители нижнего мира никогда не отличались невосприимчивостью к болезням. Напротив, имея часть демонической крови в жилах, они получили ещё меньший иммунитет ко всяческим заразам, которые приносили в это измерение демоны, хотя, по логике, должно было быть наоборот. Вдобавок никто не был застрахован и от болезней, которыми страдала их вторая, человеческая половина: маги могли подхватить простуду или любой другой вирус, оборотням угрожало бешенство, и риск для них был куда выше, чем для владельцев собак, например. Правда, вампиры никогда не болели, они были мертвы, их сердце не прокачивало по телу кровь, а лёгкие не наполнялись воздухом. Поэтому, когда Рафаэль возник на пороге лофта: мокрый, явно в лихорадке, раскрасневшийся, с невидящими закатывающимися глазами и почти сразу же рухнул в обморок, — Магнус не знал, что делать. 

— Не будь он вампиром, я бы сказала, что уже видела такое, — наконец заговорила Катарина, отойдя от постели. Повинуясь её магии, из ванной прилетела большая влажная губка и принялась обтирать Рафаэлю лицо. От прохлады он сдавленно застонал, как если бы пытался очнуться, но глаз так и не открыл, и алые-алые вены стали ещё темнее на его красной коже. — Но я понятия не имею, как Рафаэль мог этим заразиться, это болезнь примитивных. Ты же слышал? — полуобернувшись, она взглянула на Магнуса, и он весь подобрался: напряжённо-задумчивый вид старой подруги не предвещал хороших новостей. — У примитивных сейчас бушует новый штамм испанки, косит людей пачками. В больнице мы буквально пичкаем пациентов антибиотиками, иммуностимулирующими и противовирусными препаратами — сразу всем, чтобы дать заболевшим хоть какой-то шанс. Но вирус странный, с подобной разновидностью мы не встречались.

— В Институте тоже есть заболевшие, может, Рафаэль каким-то образом заразился от них?

— Сильно сомневаюсь. У него не типичная испанка и даже не тот штамм, с которым мы боремся у примитивных. Нечто хуже.

— Ты… ты уверена?

Быстро посмотрев на неё, Магнус перевёл взгляд на Рафаэля. Испанка? Даже не она сама, а её новый подвид, куда более опасный? Что может быть страшнее того жуткого вируса, который во время Первой Мировой смертельным ураганом прошёлся по всей Европе? Сглотнув, Магнус подавил инстинктивное желание попятиться и закрыть нос и рот рукой, чтобы случайно не заразиться самому. Несмотря на прошедшие сто лет, воспоминания об эпидемии того века оказались весьма свежи, чтобы привести его в холодный ужас.

Люди умирали не семьями — домами, улицами. Магнус жил тогда в Лондоне, и на континенте, где бушевала война примитивных, появлялся редко, на несколько часов, иногда на день. Францию и Испанию болезнь тогда сжирала чуть ли не заживо, оставляя на улицах трупы наполнять воздух своим зловонием. Вирус убивал человека порой настолько стремительно, что доктора не успевали не то что лечить, даже диагностировать испанку: высоченная температура сбивала с ног, сильный кашель оставлял без сил, а если горлом начинала идти кровь, заболевший вряд ли мог прожить день.

У Рафаэля были все признаки: кашляя, он даже залил кровью ковёр, покрывало на кровати и любимые домашние туфли Магнуса, — однако и в голову не приходило заподозрить у него испанку. Новости из мира за пределами сумеречного Магнуса давно уже не интересовали.

Когда он озвучил свои сомнения вслух, Катарина сначала нещадно выругалась, а затем яростно вопросила:

— А ты думаешь, я знаю, как это возможно? Для справки, Верховный маг у нас ты, тебе и карты в руки. — Вспышка злости угасла у неё очень быстро, едва Магнус поднял руки вверх, призывая закончить спор, не начиная его. — У примитивных вирус мутировал, Магнус, это совсем не та испанка, которая выкосила половину Европы сто лет назад. Если вирус смогли подхватить вампиры, значит… произошла ещё одна мутация.

Вот только правда это или нет, они вряд ли когда-нибудь узнают, равно как и ответ на другой вопрос, мучивший Магнуса не меньше: это Рафаэль заразился от сумеречных охотников, а может, примитивных, или же грозившая обернуться новой эпидемией болезнь пошла от него? Конкретно сейчас это не играло особой роли: кто виноват выяснять будут позже, пока же было нужно как-то излечить Рафаэля и, похоже, предупредить нефилимов. Они настолько преуспели в своём желании огородиться от примитивных сородичей, что вряд ли додумались сопоставить начавшийся у них мор с происходящим в обычном мире.

— Ты ведь сможешь его вылечить?

Та медлила с ответом — настолько, что Магнус не на шутку встревожился. Рафаэль оставался одним из немногих его бессмертных друзей, вообще друзей, и Магнус… не переставал чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что разыскал Рафаэля Сантьяго по просьбе его несчастной матери слишком поздно, когда того уже обратили. Видеть сейчас его страдания, которых попросту не должно было быть, оказалось превыше сил Магнуса. Это было как ещё один удар под дых, после предательства Александра, глупого, непонятного и потому ранившего ещё больше, и после выступления Имоджен Эрондейл, поставившей весь нижний мир на колени перед сумеречными охотниками. А ведь Рафаэль единственным из них троих с Греймарком был против решения не посвящать Институт в ход их собственных поисков Себастьяна Моргенштерна, предупреждал, что добром это не кончится. Магнус не хотел его слушать. Проигнорировать сумеречных охотников, отдалиться от них и действовать наконец самим казалось единственно верным, справедливым решением… и вот каким бумерангом оно по ним ударило.

Перед его мысленным взором вновь возник потерянный, непохожий на самого себя Александр, каким он предстал на сегодняшней встрече, самой ужасной из всех, на которых Магнус бывал за свою жизнь. Он старался не смотреть на Александра, не вызывать в памяти воспоминания о тех прекрасных днях, что они провели вместе, ведь без него было дико, просто невозможно тяжело, и, просыпаясь по утрам в одиночестве, Магнус никак не мог понять, почему вторая половина постели пуста. Сердце не принимало правду, что они вновь разошлись, и это уже серьёзно, это почти навсегда, но Александр вновь обманул его, хотя знал же, как ранило Магнуса его недоверие с Мечом душ… и ещё не хотел признаваться, уверял, что Магнус виноват. Может быть, самую малость — да, что сразу, в самом начале их отношений, не подумал, что однажды долг и чувства разведут их по разные стороны, и придётся выбирать. Видит Ангел, он как будто в Аду побывал, когда в первый раз сказал Александру, что любит его, но им придётся расстаться: вся душа превратилась в сплошную кровоточащую рану, и Магнус не жил, а существовал все те дни. Заслуживал ли он такого ответного поступка? Но так или иначе, Магнус готов был выслушать его, поговорить — не сразу, так позже, однако найти какое-то общее решение. Скажи Александр правду, может быть, Магнус бы и простил его, переборов себя… возможно. Он до сих пор не знал, как бы поступил на самом деле. Александр попрекал его тем, что Магнус предпочёл работу и долг, поставил свой народ выше их любви, но разве… разве сам Александр не делал то же самое? Все три недели после победы над Валентином и до их поездки Магнус почти не видел его — так поглотили Александра дела Института, так, что в один далеко не радостный день в голову даже закралась крамольная мысль, не забыл ли он про Магнуса вовсе?

Однако, как ни старался Магнус отгородиться, Александр делал больно одним своим присутствием, наполняя душу одиночеством, которое, похоже, теперь станет вечным его спутником. Магнус заклинал себя держаться, и вроде бы сегодня это ему даже удалось, хотя скольких сил стоило произнести «Алек» вместо «Александр». Имя казалось чужеродным, Магнус отвергал его всеми фибрами своей души; сам себе говорил, что не поддастся, пока тот не осознает ошибку и не попросит прощения, но, увы, это вовсе не означало, что он не будет переживать за Александра. Один вид его сегодня, разбитого, раздавленного и униженного, оставил на сердце ещё одну незаживающую рану. Снова. Нефилимом. Человеком, которого Магнус любил.

Что он отвлёкся, Магнус понял только по долгому и тяжёлому взгляду Катарины и не менее многозначительному хмыканью. Он не первый раз уже вот так выключался из реальности, и виной этому всегда был Александр.

— Насчёт того, смогу ли я его спасти, — хороший опрос. На самом деле, я понятия не имею, помогут ли тут стандартные лекарства, не говоря уже о том, что Рафаэль — вампир, его тело мертво, и к каким необратимым последствиям приведёт жар…

Магнус с ужасом уставился на неподвижного Рафаэля. Наверное, будь он живым, то дышал бы тяжко и трудно, хрипя, но тот не издавал ни звука, кроме надсадного кашля, когда выплёвывал сгустки крови, и стонов. Уже несколько минут он вообще лежал неподвижно, беспомощно выпростав руки из-под одеяла. Не начались ли те необратимые изменения, о которых говорила Катарина?

— Но как минимум надо сбивать жар, — заключила та, и Магнус, кивнув, призвал несколько влажных полотенец, которые по его щелчку, отодвинув покрывало, облепили Рафаэля второй кожей. Даже на расстоянии нескольких шагов от кровати видно было, как тот ощутимо вздрогнул от прохлады, и Магнус понадеялся, что это хороший знак. — Сойдёт. Ещё нужно как-то восполнить потерю крови, — Катарина критически оглядела комнату и его самого, — у тебя, конечно же, нет запасов?

— Я не держу ингредиенты из человеческих тел, — недовольно отозвался он.

— Что ты так кривишься? Можно подумать, никто из нас хотя бы раз в жизни не практиковал чёрную магию. К тому же, сейчас это во благо. Я не нефилим, наказывать тебя не буду.

Подстёгнутый неудачным сравнением Магнус стремительно вышел из спальни. Крови у него действительно уже не было в запасах: она закончилась пару дней назад, вся ушла на поисковые заклинания для Себастьяна, — но достать новую не составляло особого труда тому, у кого имелось множество связей едва ли не на каждый случай. Магнус и сам осознавал, что свежая кровь, разумеется, донорская, Рафаэлю в его состоянии жизненно необходима, однако проблема была не в том, чтобы её добыть…

— Тебе не понравилось, что я уличила тебя в незаконных сделках или что упомянула нефилимов? — нарочито громко поинтересовалась Катарина, остановившись в дверях гостевой спальни. — О, можешь не отвечать, сама вижу, что второе.

— Я уважаю тебя, Кэт, правда, очень, — он сделал глубокий вдох, — но сейчас ты мне немного мешаешь. Я тут пытаюсь сделать кое-какое зелье на основе крови, более действенное…

— Когда только её раздобыть успел?

— Призвал из «Дюморта». В отсутствие Рафаэля они совсем не заботятся о безопасности.

— Ещё одна причина как можно скорее поставить его на ноги, принимается. Но тогда уж, Магнус, сосредоточься на деле, а не распыляйся эмоциями всякий раз, когда слышишь про сумеречных охотников.

Он вновь дёрнулся, заработав от неё презрительный взгляд, но Магнус вправду ничего не мог с собой поделать. Толком собраться не удавалось с того самого дня, как Александр перестал жить и даже появляться в этом доме; Магнус нет-нет, а спрашивал себя: где он, что с ним, с кем он. С кем… О Асмодей, Магнус не ревновал его даже к Джейсу, хотя мог бы, но мельком увидев сегодня Александра с Лидией, не мог выбросить это из головы. Александр же не был из тех, кто, только расставшись, сразу ищет утешения в новой любви, да и с Лидией у него вряд ли что-то могло сложиться… однако почему-то именно эти двое выглядели так, словно много лет состояли в отношениях.

Может, именно поэтому страх обмана, смутное недоверие ко всем нефилимам, жившее в Магнусе сколько он себя помнил, в конечном итоге перешли и на Александра. Магнус оказался прав в своих опасениях.

— Катарина, ты отвлекаешь меня.

— Я бы сказала, что ты отвлекаешься сам, но ты же не захочешь слушать, а зря. Пора бы уже определиться, чего ты хочешь от своего сумеречного охотника.

— Александр — не мой сумеречный охотник, — на автомате ответил Магнус и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как всё внутри скрутило в тугой болезненный клубок. Он надеялся никогда не произнести эти слова, однако они вырвались сами собой, оставив после себя горечь и ничего больше.

— Хорошо, ты делаешь прогресс, — язвительно заметила та, — продолжай в том же духе, потому что пока ты страдаешь и мечешься: простить или извиниться самому, — то выглядишь очень жалко, Магнус. Сегодня это было особенно заметно, я даже удивилась, как это ты в своё время добился оправдания Изабель Лайтвуд. Звучал ты очень слабо и невнятно. 

Помрачнев ещё больше, Магнус отвернулся и, больше не глядя на Катарину, призвал из потайного шкафа ступку с пестиком. Действие свежей крови неплохо было бы усилить: у него, по счастью, имелось несколько видов трав на этот случай, и Магнус принялся методично превращать их в кашицу, чтобы занять руки и голову и не слушать дальше. Он и сам понимал, что прошедшие сегодня переговоры — ох, не нужно было вообще соглашаться на встречу! — превратили их буквально в рабов для нефилимов. Как минимум на время поисков их врага. Обвинения в воскрешении Себастьяна Моргенштерна, которые нечем было опровергнуть, кроме яростных слов, отягчались ещё и тем, что за пять дней Институт не нашёл и следа его пребывания в Нью-Йорке, а оборотни Люциана дважды едва не настигли Себастьяна. Зачем, при этом, они уничтожили все улики — другой вопрос, Магнус и сам бы хотел узнать ответ: едва выудив из них эту информацию, Инквизитор немедленно заявила, что нижнемирцы таким образом пытались помочь врагу, а не схватить его. Греймарк попытался было возразить ей, но даже самого Магнуса не убедил, что уж говорить об Имоджен Эрондейл. Наверное, они должны были радоваться, что всё закончилось хотя бы так — совместными поисками и полной подотчётностью Институту по всему, что хотя бы отдалённо затрагивало Себастьяна, — неизвестно, что в противном случае потребовала бы Имоджен. Учитывая странное отсутствие фейри, никого не поставивших в известность, что они проигнорируют эту встречу, впору было заподозрить, что до них Инквизитор уже добралась. 

Интересно, понимал ли вообще кто-нибудь в Институте, что из-под палки никто не будет в полном смысле слова сотрудничать с ними? Часть информации всё равно останется у оборотней или у самого Магнуса — как же без козыря в рукаве? Но пока что его не было: волки Греймарка потеряли след Себастьяна уже три дня как, а Магнус ничего нового по его воскрешению не выяснил. Да, Церковь явления Талто, где его схватили примитивные, явно была связана с Лилит, однако явилась ли туда сама прародительница демонов или пришёл кто-то из её старших отпрысков — он не мог понять. Место массового убийства как будто превратилось в могущественную чёрную дыру, оно поглощало магию, и все попытки что-либо обнаружить там или найти следы того, кто провёл ритуал, были тщетны. Решено было пока придерживаться худшего из вариантов: Себастьяну помогла вернуться Лилит, — вот только не ушла же она сразу обратно в Эдом, посчитав свою миссию законченной на этом? А больше никаких свидетельств, что по Нью-Йорку ходило самое греховное в мире существо, не было.

Единственной пока что зацепкой оставалось то, что человек, воскрешённый из мёртвых, не мог приобрести такие силы, какие, похоже, появились у Себастьяна. Он должен был, несомненно, измениться в тёмную сторону, но чтобы убивать чуть ли не взглядом? Этого Магнус не мог объяснить. Возможно, разгадка крылась в старинных книгах, посвящённых ритуалам крови, однако всех их давным-давно уже к своим рукам прибрали нефилимы, а в нынешней ситуации Магнус никак не мог незамеченным пробраться в Аликанте.

И вороны… Множество чёрных воронов, которых Люциан видел на крыше храма, где обнаружили ожившего Себастьяна. Целые полчища безмолвных птиц, которые улетели примерно в то же время, когда примитивные увезли Моргенштерна в полицейское управление. Говорили, кто-то заметил стаю и над зданием полиции незадолго до пожара, однако когда Греймарк допросил своих оборотней, преследовавших Себастьяна, те сказали, что никаких птиц не было. Хотя в пылу погони волки, шедшие исключительно по следу, могли их попросту не заметить. Вороньё никогда не сопровождало тех, кого маги возвращали с того света, пусть и считалось символом и спутником смерти. Айрис, последняя из тех, о ком Магнусу было известно, что она практиковала подобные ритуалы, использовала ворона, чтобы демонстрировать потенциальным клиентам свою силу и только. Магнус силился вспомнить, предвестником чего являлась стая безмолвных воронов, но ответ вновь крылся в одной из многочисленных книг: это знание вытеснили из его головы другие заклинания, и Александр вновь не давал сосредоточиться. Он сказал себе заняться этим немедленно, как только Рафаэль будет вне опасности. Магнус чувствовал, что упускает что-то важное…

— А насчёт Лайтвуда… признаться, какое-то время я думала, ты параноишь, Магнус. Слишком давно ни с кем не был, вот тебя и крутило, но после сегодняшнего… похоже, что ты верно не доверял ему.

— С чего ты взяла? — поспешно повернувшись, Магнус лишь потом понял, что это было слишком для человека, который вроде бы только что говорил, что Александр Лайтвуд ему никто.

Катарина посмотрела на него без тени насмешки:

— Потому что, когда Инквизитор едва ли не прямым текстом обвинила тебя в оживлении Моргенштерна, этот Лайтвуд даже не попытался тебя защитить.

Верно. В тот момент Магнус, выбитый из колеи уже тем, что им просто приходилось быть в одной комнате и смотреть друг на друга, не обратил на это внимания. Осознание, что Александр и вправду не вступился за него перед Имоджен, пришло позже. У Джейса и Лидии тоже не получилось сказать что-нибудь в защиту нижнего мира, однако они хотя бы попытались… Александр же казался настолько погружённым в себя, что всё прочее его в принципе не интересовало. Магнус понимал — это из-за того, что Инквизитор вышвырнула его с поста главы Института за ошибку Джейса. Бывало, когда у них всё ещё было хорошо, и Александра срочно отзывали из дома по делам, Магнус мечтал, чтобы его избавили от этой должности и вороха прилагавшихся к ней обязанностей, но такого унижения, какое устроила ему Инквизитор, никогда не желал. Джейс и в самом деле поступил в высшей степени неразумно, скрыв от Клэйва то, что Себастьян несколько часов находился в примитивной полиции. Да, только несколько часов, но даже если он вскользь, шутя или издеваясь, упомянул хоть что-то о сумеречном мире, это уже могло серьёзно навредить им всем. Примитивные всегда становились крайне пугливыми и агрессивными, если сталкивались с чем-то, что не вписывалось в их привычную картину мира. Чаще всего в таком случае необъяснимые вещи они предпочитали просто уничтожить. Хорошо хоть, что Люциан успел выяснить, что ничего сказать полицейским до своего побега Себастьян не успел. Однако всё это было ошибкой Джейса, никак не Александра, и как бы Магнус хотел быть тем, кто утешил его, поддержал после такого удара. Едва увидев подавленного Александра, Магнус потянулся к нему всей душой, отчаянно желая заключить в свои объятия, прижать к сердцу и прошептать, что они это переживут, справятся… Но он ничего не сделал, а Александр не стал оправдывать его перед Имоджен. Катарина права.

Не стоит доверять нефилимам. Никто из них ещё не принёс Магнусу добра. Он надеялся, что Александр станет исключением, но этого не случилось.

Не заметив, что он давно уже перестал измельчать травы в ступке, Магнус поднёс ладонь ко рту, рассеянно прикусывая ноготь на большом пальце, на котором уже почти не осталось лака.

— Ты снова скажешь, что я помешала, но у тебя кровь свернулась.

Опустив глаза на призванный и уже початый пакет с кровью, Магнус только чертыхнулся. Как же он устал от всего этого: собственной несобранности, непонимания, что делать, как исправить случившееся, и надо ли… Без Александра было тошно, как будто половина Магнуса в одночасье перестала существовать. Вот почему он не находил себе места и сомневался до последнего, как быть с дурацкими переговорами, как быть с Александром. Да, тот не вступился за него перед Имоджен, но и Магнус ничего не сделал, узнав об его смещении. Они квиты, но… разве так нужно было: уподобляться ему, ранить в ответ? Если бы только Магнус знал, как будет правильно: продолжать гнуть свою линию или, отринув гордость, прийти к Александру первым? Однако кто поклянётся, что их разрыв на поприще принадлежности к разным расам и мирам после нового воссоединения не случится снова? Александр непонятно изменился в последнее время, Магнус порой даже не узнавал его — во время их столкновения в Сингапуре особенно — да и зачем вновь мучиться и страдать? Одиночество тоже болезненно, но тогда вряд ли будешь каждый день ожидать предательства…

Дав ему последние указания по лечению, Катарина ушла: в клинике начиналась её смена, и она мрачно предрекала новый приток только-только заболевших пациентов. Эпидемия, по её словам, входила в самый свой пик. Магнус был благодарен, что она больше ничего не стала говорить об Александре и позволила сосредоточиться на Рафаэле. Вот что было первостепенно: заставить его перебороть болезнь и как можно скорее. Лидер из Дженны был никудышный: слишком молодая и горячая, она вряд ли могла принимать правильные решения за всех вампиров Нью-Йорка.

С другой стороны, Александру молодость и горячность натуры никогда не мешали.

Магнус тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, от которого защемило в груди, и, прижимая к себе сделанное лекарство, свободной рукой толкнул дверь в гостевую спальню. Снадобье пришлось приготовить заново, и теперь требовалось максимально быстро заставить Рафаэля принять его, пока кровь не начала снова загустевать. Притихший, тот, казалось, спал. Похоже, что постоянно сменяемые магией холодные компрессы немного уняли жар, да и жуткого кровавого кашля у него не было уже где-то с час. Надеяться на выздоровление Магнус побоялся: улучшение вполне могло оказаться временным.

— Как же ты так? — тихо спросил он, не ожидая, впрочем, ответа. С тем же успехом Магнус мог поинтересоваться у самого себя, как его угораздило ошибиться в Александре. Во всех смыслах. — Как так вышло, Рафаэль?

Он немедленно замолчал и весь обратился во внимание, когда бледные — кровь наконец отхлынула от его лица, — губы Рафаэля чуть разомкнулись, и он едва слышно шепнул:

— Изабель…

Разобрав имя, Магнус горько усмехнулся. Да уж, не повезло им обоим вляпаться. Магнус не находил себе месте из-за Александра Лайтвуда, Рафаэлю запала в сердце (кто сказал, что у вампиров его нет и они не умеют любить?) его сестра Изабель. Его чувства к ней секретом для Магнуса не являлись; напротив, пока не стало ясно, что источником для них послужила зависимость Изабель от ин-феня, он даже радовался за Рафаэля. Вот ещё одно доказательство в копилку того, что не стоит доверять нефилимам, что от них одни беды.

Однако кое-что всё же не давало ему покоя. Рафаэль позвал Изабель в забытье или, услышав вопрос, умудрился ответить на него? Во время переговоров до обвинений, что эпидемия испанки пришла в Институт (и, возможно, в Идрис тоже) от нижнемирцев не дошло, но, Магнус знал, это всего лишь вопрос времени, так что… как быть с тем, что сказал Рафаэль? Это совпадение или правда? Изабель Лайтвуд ведь действительно побывала в «Дюморте» после стычки с полицией примитивных, и уже затем Рафаэль дополз в лофт Магнуса просить о помощи…

Телефон загудел входящим сообщением, и Магнус, отставив миску с кровавой смесью, отвлёкся на него.

«Ты забыл сказать, связаться мне с нефилимами, чтобы предупредить об эпидемии или нет».

Катарина снова была права: это действительно вылетело у него из головы. В другое время Магнус согласился бы, не раздумывая: он прекрасно знал, что сумеречные охотники считали себя гораздо более выносливыми, чем примитивные, а потому к болезням вроде простуды (на которую на первых порах очень походила испанка) относились с непозволительной безалаберностью. Однако в текущей ситуации знание о предстоящей эпидемии было единственным преимуществом для нижнего мира.

«Нет. Пока подождём».


	10. Глава 9

Не знай он, что железо причиняло фейри боль, то решил бы, что девчонка издевалась над ним. Хотя она и так посмеивалась, делая вид, что железные цепи, связывавшие её вместо наручников, абсолютно безвредны. Это странное существо, похожее то на ребёнка, то на подростка, которому аквагримом затейливо изрисовали лицо, провело в допросной почти десять часов, но, удивительно, совсем не пало духом. Вроде бы девчонка улыбалась: заискивающе, искренне, совсем по-детски, но её глаза смотрели по-взрослому холодно, а во взгляде читалось откровенное презрение. Несмотря на то, что её дворец был разрушен, и почти все подданные либо мертвы, либо превратились в подопытных кроликов Отряда 51, она как будто верила, что всё ещё сможет одержать верх. Джеймс ненавидел её, наверное, так же сильно, как и того ублюдка из сумеречных охотников, что убил его семью. Малышка Софи никогда уже не вырастет и не наденет такое же хорошенькое платьице, изображая фею в школьной постановке. Джеймс с Лорой никогда не будут снимать её на сцене для домашнего архива и не пойдут после выступления в ресторанчик возле школы отметить первый спектакль… А эта же заколдованная тварь, по уверениям арестованного вампира, могла менять возраст по своему желанию так же легко, как и одежду.

За спиной фейри Лора, поджав губы, умоляюще смотрела на него, призывая больше не медлить.

— Хорошо, я повторю свой вопрос, но это будет в последний раз. Где находится штаб сумеречных охотников?

Девочка только глумливо улыбнулась и слегка пошевелила скованными руками. Кожа на её запястьях, где их касалась железная цепь, была красной, как осенние листья, украшавшие её причёску и уже слегка пожухшие за время ареста. Фейри уже три дня как находилась взаперти и десять часов в одной только этой комнате, но не теряла духа, словно до конца не понимала, что спасения для её народа не будет. Джеймс должен был быть счастлив: он наконец сделал важный шаг к своей цели — избавлению ничего не подозревавшего мира от сумеречных охотников и всех прочих сверхъестественных созданий; вот и первый народ вымер уже практически полностью. Но эта маленькая дрянь не давала в полной мере насладиться долгожданным триумфом. Джеймс рассчитывал столько информации получить от неё: вампир, несмотря на применение святой воды и распятий, больше ничего не рассказал о нефилимах, хотя, определённо, много чего знал. Зато он успел поделиться, что фейри не могли лгать, и, если задавать им правильные вопросы, можно выведать едва ли не что угодно. Воодушевившись этим фактом, Джеймс отложил дальнейшие расспросы вампира и, с позволения Муна, возглавил спецназ Отряда 51 в зачистке «подземного царства» фейри. Сама операция прошла успешнее некуда: вампирёныш выманил девчонку, по недоразумению носившую титул Королевы, в город, где её захватили бойцы, а потом силой заставили открыть проход в «волшебное царство». Однако Джеймс преступно забыл, что фейри, да, не могли лгать, но отвечать молчанием им никто не запрещал. Это ухмылявшееся существо, чья душа (если она вообще имелась) была чернее ночи, считавшееся королевой фейри, прекрасно пользовалось этой уловкой.

— В Нью-Йорке, — наконец мелодично ответила она, по-детски наивно похлопав глазами.

Джеймс сцепил зубы, удерживая тяжёлый вздох. Он никак не должен был показывать, что их допросы, похожие больше на топтание на одном месте, выводили его из себя. Сделать так означало бы проиграть: почувствовав слабину, девчонка уже ни за что не заговорила бы.

— Назови улицу.

— Как может быть улица у того, что не нанесено на карту?

От её неподдельного вроде бы удивления все волосы на его теле встали дыбом — инстинкт предупреждал об опасности. Такое случалось не раз, и Джеймс обычно не обращал внимания: что могла сделать ему эта связанная девочка, оставшаяся без воинов и слуг?

— Ладно, зайдём с другой стороны. Твой народ сотрудничал с сумеречными охотниками?

— Глупый примитивный, — сказала та со снисходительной улыбкой. — Фейри ни с кем не сотрудничают даже из других народов нижнего мира. Мы заключаем союзы только с теми и тогда, когда нам это выгодно.

— Примитивный, — повторил Джеймс, пробуя слово на вкус.

Оно было не просто гадким, с оттенком унижения — а прямо ставило людей на одну ступеньку с животными. Их, людей, создавших всё в современном мире! Это многое объясняло. Если люди для этих существ и сумеречных охотников считались примитивными, то нечего было волноваться об их жизнях, наоборот, с ними можно обращаться как со скотом.

— Значит, вот как вы нас называете.

— Не называем. Вы и есть примитивные.

— Это был не вопрос, — нахмурился он, но девчонка белозубо улыбнулась и показала ему язык. Правильно, раз это не вопрос, то и отвечать она не обязана… Как же его всё бесило!

— Джеймс, — прозвучал в наушнике голос Муна, — выйди ко мне.

— Но…

— Выйди ко мне.

Фейри проводила его насмешливым взглядом: догадалась, что Джеймс уходил не по собственной воле. Мун наблюдал за допросом из соседней комнаты, отделённый от них зеркальным стеклом; видеть его пленница не могла, разве что чувствовать: Джеймс не знал наверняка, есть ли у фейри такая способность, но ничуть бы ей не удивился.

— Ты должен успокоиться, — сразу же сказал Мун, едва за ним закрылась дверь допросной.

— Я в порядке.

— Нет, ты должен успокоиться, — с нажимом повторил тот. — Девчонка выводит тебя, это даже придурку заметно, и издевается всё больше. Сколько ты уже с ней возишься?

Исподлобья глянув на него, Джеймс заметил в дальнем углу Доусон. Сержант стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и усиленно делала вид, что разговор в этой комнате её совсем не интересовал. Мелкая лживая дрянь. Небось припёрлась сюда, надеясь, что Джеймс облажается и ей позволят закончить допрос.

— Что Доусон здесь делает? Разве она не должна охранять вампира?

— Прежде всего, с вампиром должен был закончить ты и только после этого переходить к фейри. Кажется, я давал такое указание, — отчеканил Мун. Джеймса что, собирались прилюдно отчитывать? При этой никчёмной полицейской?! — Джеймс, я не в первый раз замечаю, что ты срываешься с дела, стоит замаячить даже отдалённой перспективе узнать что-нибудь о сумеречных охотниках. У тебя постоянно заготовлено оправдание, что ты торопишься защитить нас от этой угрозы, но на самом деле ты просто жаждешь мести. Скажешь, я неправ?

Поймав сочувствующий взгляд Доусон, Джеймс так мрачно зыркнул на неё в ответ, что та мигом отвернулась. Как же это было унизительно, когда Мун со свойственной ему прямотой препарировал слабости Джеймса при ком-то ещё. Одного начальника как-то можно было стерпеть, но не засвидетельствовавшую всё это Доусон.

— И я сам позвал сержанта Доусон на тот случай, если потребуется тебя сменить. Теперь понимаю, что сделал это не зря.

Сменить? Его? Мун это серьёзно сейчас?

— Сэр, — он сглотнул, — вы ведь этого не сделаете. Вы же знаете, что значит для меня это дело. Если я не смогу найти убийцу, Софи и Лора, они никогда…

Перед глазами всё по-настоящему почернело, возвращая Джеймса в ад той ночи. Собственные крики и слёзы, отчаянная попытка добудиться до его девочек, оживить, растормошить… Мун не знал и малой толики того, что Джеймсу пришлось пережить, и собирался отнять у него едва ли не единственный шанс отыскать убийцу.

В этот момент он наконец осознал, что даже чёртов Эйдан Мун, всего несколько дней назад представший в облике долгожданного помощника, почти спасителя, был ему даже не соратником. Джеймс снова остался один на один со своим расследованием — с тем единственным исключением, что пока ещё, если правильно себя повести, он мог пользоваться всеми теми благами, что давал Мун.

— И именно поэтому, если ты не возьмёшь себя в руки, — жёстко закончил Мун, добивая его едва ли не каждым словом, — я заменю тебя на сержанта Доусон. В конце концов, все сведения, какими мы располагаем от пойманного вампира, добыла она. А ты же так и не ответил на мой вопрос: сколько ты уже возишься с этой фейри?

— Второй час, — нехотя признался он, не в силах совладать с дрожью волнения. Оно передалось рукам, и Джеймс судорожно то сжимал, то разжимал кулаки. На психологических тестированиях его не раз предупреждали, что такое открытое проявление стресса делает его уязвимым, а одна особо упёртая докторша и вовсе пыталась не допустить Джеймса к работе…

— Второй час личного допроса, десять часов, как она в принципе находится в соседней комнате… и третий день, как мы арестовали её. Третий день! И раз по-твоему не получается, тогда мы изменим тактику и поступим по-моему. Прежде всего, ты успокоишься, Джеймс, — Мун сделал паузу, призывно глядя на него, и пришлось несколько раз послушно выдохнуть и вдохнуть, — и перестанешь допытываться у фейри о сумеречных охотниках. Покажи ей лучше фотографию того парня из церкви Талто. Да, и ещё — Доусон? — Та встрепенулась, не ожидая услышать своё имя, и Джеймс жадно напряг слух, гадая, какой же приказ поступит ей. Если полицейской всего один раз посчастливилось получить показания, когда он не сумел, это ещё ничего не означало. Послужной список у него всё равно был куда длиннее, чем у выскочки Доусон, и Джеймс скорее умрёт, чем позволит ей заменить его на этом расследовании. — Сержант, приведите сюда вампира Льюиса. Сдаётся мне, он заговорит куда охотнее, когда узнает, что его королева тоже даёт показания. Джеймс, я буду у себя в кабинете. Если через час ситуация не изменится, сержант Доусон заменит тебя в допросной.

Улыбка, с которой он закончил, явственно говорила, что Мун прекрасно осознавал, на какую открытую рану давил, и, чёрт возьми, Джеймс не должен был поддаваться, но и не делать этого не мог. Расследование, которое в конечном итоге должно было привести его к сумеречным охотникам и позволить покарать убийцу Лоры и Софи, — всё, что у него осталось, и Мун не мог просто взять и отнять это! Не смел даже пригрозить отнять, чтобы заставить действовать эффективнее. Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох. Он и сам немало раз использовал подобный приём, превращая человеческие слабости в оружие против них, но до того не оказывался в роли проигравшей стороны.

— Куда-то торопитесь, сержант? — нарочито спокойно спросил он, когда после ухода Муна Доусон двинулась к двери.

Она остановилась нехотя, спиной ощущая неприятие, явно стремилась поскорее убраться из одной с ним комнаты. Джеймс бы с радостью сделал то же самое, но прежде нужно было убедиться, что полицейская правильно поняла посыл: он справится самостоятельно.

— Агент Уотсон, сэр, агент Мун отдал мне приказ, и я должна его выполнить.

Говорила Доусон, не оборачиваясь, словно боялась показать Джеймсу что-то такое, чего он уж точно не должен был видеть.

— На вашем месте, я бы не слишком усердствовал. Нужно иметь совершенно крошечный мозг, чтобы предположить, будто мне действительно потребуется помощь.

Немного помедлив, Доусон всё-таки вышла из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью, и Джеймс плюнул ей вслед. Следовало избавиться от девчонки, когда она в первый раз перешла ему дорогу, но тогда Джеймс ещё дорожил мнением Муна, а теперь стало уже поздно: Мун превратил её в оружие против него. Требовалось придумать что-то своё, какой-то контраргумент, чтобы не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда ему угрожали заменой. Но пока такой защиты у него не было, лучшее, что оставалось, это подчиниться. Сделать вид, что он готов подчиниться.

Джеймс обернулся к зеркальному стеклу, по другую сторону которого находилась фейри. Думая, что за ней никто не смотрит, она перестала держать красивую и невозмутимую маску на кукольном личике. Его исказили мука и страдания, не человеческий, а животный оскал, и она с остервенением рвала железную цепь, обжигаясь ещё больше. С причёски фейри облетели последние листья, рассыпавшись по полу допросной оранжево-красной трухой — символом поражения и увядания, а гримаса злости и боли превратила девчонку в маленького монстра из тех, какие получаются, если огнём изуродовать детскую игрушку. За её мучениями Джеймс готов был наблюдать вечно: пусть эта фейри и не относилась к сумеречным охотникам, она относилась к тем созданиям, чьё существование на этой земле уже само по себе было опасно. Но она тоже была живой, имела свои слабости, и… Джеймс довольно улыбнулся. Кажется, он знал, что делать.

Мигом преобразившись, фейри приветствовала его появление в допросной фальшивой улыбкой превосходства, но её показуха Джеймса уже не смущала. Подойдя, он резко дёрнул на себя цепь, и фейри с визгом распростёрлась на столе с вытянутыми вперёд руками. От её запястий, красных, как раскалённые угли в камине, пошёл дымок и запахло палёной плотью.

— Ты будешь отвечать на мои вопросы чётко и по делу, ясно тебе? Больше никаких ужимок и штучек, шутки закончились, я хочу знать правду, поняла?

Девчонке ещё хватило сил и наглости приподнять голову и полыхнуть на него глазами, полными чистой ненависти и ярости. Джеймс хлестнул её целью по спине, и обнажённое плечо приняло на себя весь удар, но её это не сломило. Оскал и жажда убийства стали только сильнее, ярче: не будь в его руке железной цепи-удавки, девчонка давно уже вцепилась бы в него и расцарапала лицо. Её мысли читались настолько легко, как будто принадлежали ему самому. Что же, раз физическая боль фейри не уязвила, значит, её слабость в чём-то другом.

— Думаешь, будешь молчать и терпеть, пока не придут подданные и не спасут тебя? Но они не придут. Не осталось больше твоих подданных: мы переловили всех, кто был в подземном дворце. — Вот тут ему удалось задеть её. В широко распахнутых глазах фейри промелькнули недоверие и страх, и Джеймс, ощутив прилив яростного воодушевления, продолжил: — Я был там, видел твоё царство. Наш спецназ оставил там кровь и трупы твоих фейри, которые не пожелали сдаваться, вступив в бой. Как вы умираете, фейри? Гниёте, как люди? Или становитесь трухлявой листвой? Можем проверить, если ты сама не знаешь ответа.

Будь его воля, никто из фейри, кроме этой, самой главной, не ушёл бы из дворца живым, но Мун велел захватить достаточно этих созданий живыми и относительно невредимыми для изучения Отрядом 51. Однако его жажде мщения всё же дали воплотиться в полной мере, и подземный дворец вместе с трупами убитых существ, вздумавших оказать сопротивление, был сожжён дотла, чтобы и следа не осталось, чтобы едкий дым убил остальных, если кто и понадеялся спрятаться и спастись в извилистых закоулках. Сообщив всё это фейри, он возликовал, наконец увидев на её холёном личике слёзы. Опустив голову, девчонка не ревела навзрыд, но плакала совершенно точно, и да, с этим можно было работать.

— Никто не спасёт тебя. Те, кто остался в живых, стали подопытными кроликами в нашей лаборатории, — он понизил голос, чтобы каждое слово казалось сочащимся ядом. Джеймс пропускал их через себя, они как будто забирали частицу его боли, гнева и бешенства, копившихся безвыходно столько лет. Легче не становилось, но лучше — да, определённо, наблюдая наконец-то чьи-то ответные страдания. — Можешь представить себе, какой химией их там пичкают каждый день? Как рассматривают под микроскопом?

Он видел первые результаты исследований, которые даже видавших виды экспертов Отряда 51 поставили в тупик: кровь фейри одновременно была похожа на кровь сумеречного охотника и содержала необъяснимые соединения, как у Джона Доу из сектантской церкви. Кем они были? Чем ещё обладали, кроме, похоже, бессмертия, паталогического неумения врать и странной, поистине дьявольской красоты?

— Хотя ты наверняка не поняла половины слов из того, что я сказал, но тебе следует знать, что ты ещё можешь спасти нескольких своих драгоценных фейри. Ты расскажешь мне всё, что я хочу знать, и избавишь их от мучений.

Этого должно было быть достаточно для торга, и Джеймс немного ослабил цепь, позволяя девчонке сползти обратно на стул. На её руках железо, кажется, уже прожгло плоть до самой кости, фейри едва могла шевелить ими и потому, наверное, от ужасной боли больше не пыталась кривляться или насмехаться. Личико у неё посерело, состарилось как будто в один миг, и это было одновременно и странно, и жутко: ребёнок с обезображенным лицом старика. Её красота, как и всё прочее, была фальшью. В этом плане ничем фейри не отличались от людей.

— Много лет я правила моим народом, — надтреснуто сказала она, — и кровью, и заботой. Но они все были мне и тем, кто царствовал до меня, как дети. Я — Королева Благого двора фейри, — надо же, у неё ещё остались силы для гневного взгляда, — но кто я такая без тех, над кем должна править?

— Всего лишь одна из необъяснимых существ, которые вскоре будут исследованы вдоль и поперёк. Вполне возможно, что какое-то из этих изысканий закончится твоей смертью. Оцени мою честность — я не стал скрывать от тебя правду.

— Оцени и мою: не будь уверен, что вы уничтожили всех фейри. Мы живём повсюду. Неблагой двор явится, как только узнает… 

— Мы разгромили твой дворец, а после того, как мы изучим вас, создадим оружие против вашего рода, до окончательного истребления останется недолго. Это не в моих правилах предлагать сделку первым, но я сделаю для тебя исключение. Ответишь на мои вопросы и, возможно, тебе и твоим подданным будет создана какая-нибудь резервация.

Хотя Джеймс лично приложит все усилия, чтобы от всех фейри, оборотней и прочих созданий не осталось ни следа.

— Ты не умеешь лгать, — после долгого молчания покачала головой девчонка. — Будто я не понимаю, что вы сотрёте нас с лица земли своего мира. Однако если ты дашь мне клятву, возможно…

С улыбкой Джеймс потянул к себе другой конец железной цепи, примериваясь, как нанести наиболее болезненный удар, и фейри поменялась в лице.

— Здесь я — тот, кто устанавливает правила, девчонка, и я жду ответов. Первый вопрос, — продолжая одной рукой поигрывать цепью, другой Джеймс достал из кармана смартфон и вывел на экран фотографию неизвестного из сектантской церкви, — кто он? Знаешь его?

Определённо больше часа, а то и двух прошло, когда фейри закончила отвечать на его вопросы, вернее, когда Мун остановил их, прислав смс. Джеймс готов был продолжать допрос сколь угодно долго, хотя у него пересохло во рту, а голова как будто опухла от обилия информации. Фейри не просто знала Джона Доу, она назвала его имя — Джонатан Моргенштерн, он же Себастьян, брат Клэри Моргенштерн, которая уже попадалась им на глаза под фамилией Фрэй, будучи лучшей подругой вампира Льюиса. Периодически объяснения девчонки становились похожи на Санта-Барбару, столько там было любовных переплетений, семейных и не только интриг, но Джеймс терпел, возвращая ответы фейри в нужное русло, когда она слишком уж отвлекалась. Наконец он был щедро вознаграждён за все мучения последних лет, узнав всё. Сумеречные охотники, как Джеймсу уже говорил Мун, глумливо относили себя к тем, в ком текла кровь ангела в противовес якобы демоническим потомкам: оборотням, вампирам, фейри и, неожиданно открывшейся новой стороной, магам. А Джонатан Моргенштерн, убийца из церкви Талто, оказался сыном одного из самых страшных преступников у сумеречных охотников, что ещё раз подтверждало слова Джеймса, что все они душегубы. Моргенштерн погиб в недавнем конфликте, но необъяснимым образом воскрес, и теперь все разыскивали его, чтобы предотвратить новые злодеяния.

— Вот как минимум ещё одна причина, чтобы уничтожить всех вас, — не выдержал он, когда молчание стало невыносимым. Надо было уходить, Мун ждал, однако Джеймс не мог заставить себя покинуть допросную. Как голодный пёс, дорвавшийся до куска мяса, он чувствовал, что мог услышать ещё много интересного. — Чтобы не было больше такой мрази, которая убивала бы нас.

Теперь уже он мог говорить, не боясь, что девчонка передумает давать информацию. Фейри не просто описала их загадочного парня из церкви, но и поведала, как можно попытаться найти его: отслеживать концентрацию серы в воздухе, преступную активность и (что поначалу поставило Джеймса в тупик) стаи чёрных ворон.

— Вороньё следует за смертью, — без тени улыбки ответила тогда фейри на его невысказанный вопрос. — Вот и ты иди.

Тут же случилось и неприятное открытие, что нижнемирцы — так они называли себя, — прекрасно отслеживали всё это с помощью Люка Гэрроуэя. Не то чтобы это сильно удивило Джеймса, однако…

— Перед тем, как вы схватили меня, я слышала, — собрав последние остатки своего достоинства, пояснила фейри, — что в Бруклине, в районе Флетбуш-авеню, стали собираться чёрные вороны.

Флетбуш-авеню… Теперь Джеймс припоминал, что за несколько дней на расстоянии пары кварталов от этой улицы произошло сразу восемь убийств и одна смерть из-за преждевременных родов. Прежде спокойный, даже респектабельный по бруклинским меркам район до сих пор не отличался столь высоким уровнем преступности.

— Так что, возможно, вы не опоздаете, если отправите туда солдат.

— Зачем ему убивать сейчас? — На самом деле, на правду в этом вопросе Джеймсу было глубоко плевать. Даже без россказней фейри он не видел сумеречных охотников никем иным, кроме беспощадных убийц, но протокол (да и Мун тоже) требовали установить мотив. После всего услышанного он ничуть не удивился, когда фейри, пожав плечами, произнесла:

— Чтобы жить. Вернуть его в наш мир могла только чёрная магия, а она требует постоянной подпитки кровью и энергией примитивных. С ним следует быть осторожными.

— Мы не нуждаемся в твоих советах.

— Может быть, — она попыталась вновь с превосходством улыбнуться, — но вы же не знаете того, что церковь Талто, где его нашли, — это храм богини Лилит, матери всех демонов. А Джонатан Моргенштерн — дитя демонов, их крови в нём больше, чем во мне самой.

Это уже звучало абсурдно: кровь ангелов, кровь демонов. Существования сверхъестественных созданий Джеймс уже не отрицал, но знать, что над ними имелись высшие силы из религии и мифов…

— Ответьте и вы мне на один вопрос, агент Уотсон, — неожиданно сказала девчонка, когда Джеймс уже собирался уходить. — Разве я не заслужила такое право?

— Единственное, чего ты на самом деле заслуживаешь, — смерть.

— И всё же — почему вы так ненавидите сумеречных охотников? Почему идёте на что угодно, лишь бы уничтожить их?

Задержав дыхание, Джеймс посмотрел на неё, жалея, что взглядом невозможно убить, и что за стеклом допросной находился Мун, который помешал бы ему задушить фейри цепью. Сколько раз он слышал этот вопрос, столько же не мог совладать с жуткими картинами прошлого, которые никак не получалось выбросить из памяти. Почему он ненавидел нефилимов? Какую бы из причин назвать? За будущее, которое никогда не наступит? За малышку Софи, которую Джеймс никогда не поведёт к алтарю? За Лору, с которой ему не суждено состариться вместе? Другие ненавидели и убивали за меньшее.

— Они лишили меня семьи. Один из ваших людей с кровью ангела убил мою жену и нашего маленького ребёнка, — Джеймс попытался было говорить спокойно, однако ярость и боль всё равно просачивались в слова и голос. — Этого тебе достаточно, тварь?

Он тяжело дышал, когда фейри опять улыбнулась.

— Вполне. Просто позволь мне напоследок открыть тебе ещё одну тайну. Сумеречный мир потому так и называется, что знать о нём положено не каждому. Если в тебе нет демонического начала, обнаружить нас можно, только имея видение.

— И зачем мне это знать?

— Затем, — её лицо вместо фальшивой улыбки наконец исказил настоящий злорадный оскал, — что видение есть лишь у людей, в чьих жилах течёт кровь ангела. В вашем роду, агент Уотсон, когда-то был нефилим. Вы тоже сумеречный охотник. Добро пожаловать в наш мир.

***

Имоджен не хотела слушать его, и спорить с ней было всё равно что идти против дорожного катка, но Джейс уже один раз попытался и попытается снова. Хотя, честно, он её уже почти ненавидел. Когда-то, на пару часов или дней, до того, как Имоджен принялась перекраивать его мысли и чувства, Джейс был счастлив обнаружить настоящего кровного родственника. Семью ему заменяли Лайтвуды, отца — Валентин, и пусть он с самого начала понимал, что за человек Имоджен Эрондейл, Инквизитор, он был рад. А затем случились его первое назначение на пост главы Института, чудовищная идея с отслеживанием всех нижнемирцев, регулярные попытки промывания мозгов и очернения матери, под конец — смещение Алека… Джейс не тешил себя надеждой, что сумеет сходу переубедить её, но столкнулся с нежеланием хотя бы просто понять, что то ошибочное решение не сообщать Клэйву о примитивных Джейс принял абсолютно самостоятельно! Ну, хорошо, под влиянием Клэри, желая досадить Имоджен. Но Алек-то тут был точно ни при чём!

— Тебе следует забыть об этом недоразумении, — сказала она, и Джейса затрясло. Это всю ситуацию Имоджен называла недоразумением или его парабатай? Его не устраивали оба варианта. — Забыть и показать, чего именно ты достоин. Сейчас — наилучшее время, самый верный шанс заставить нижнемирцев вновь подчиняться нам, а тебе — стать главой этого Института.

— Нижнемирцы не наши враги. Против Валентина мы сражались бок о бок и победили. Они не простят, если мы снова попытаемся возвыситься.

— Их место намного ниже нашего. Там, где сейчас стоит Алек Лайтвуд. Не упирайся, что я стараюсь вытащить тебя оттуда. Мы — нефилимы, в нас течёт кровь ангела Разиэля, и нижнемирцы должны подчиняться нашей воле: только так мы защитим мир от демонов и их тлетворного влияния.

Она говорила как безумная, как какой-то фанатик, настолько верила в собственные слова, что это обезоруживало Джейса. Он попросту не знал, как на такое реагировать. Казалось, после провала того расистского плана с чипированием жителей нижнего мира Имоджен успокоилась и оставила идею, что нефилимы обязательно должны превосходить все прочие народы. Стремления Алека к сотрудничеству с ними она не поддерживала, но и открыто не осуждала, предпочитая отмалчиваться… Правильно. Потому и не осуждала, что готовила против него свой удар, и немаленькая роль в нём оказалась отведена Джейсу. Ангел, он ощущал себя так, будто и вправду, как обвинял его в горячке Алек, был в курсе с самого начала.

Да если бы только Джейс знал, что всё так будет, он бы ни за что не согласился замещать своего парабатай на время отпуска. Однако Клэри, когда он обмолвился ей об этом, ответила, что Имоджен всё равно добилась бы своего, и её правоту нечем было оспорить. Джейс мог лишь корить себя за то, что, и прежде замечая желание родственницы поставить его на высокий пост, не придавал этому значения.

Из её кабинета, который недавно ещё принадлежал Алеку, он вылетел, хлопнув дверью, не попрощавшись и не дослушав указания на сегодняшний день. Последней каплей стало замечание, что Джейсу нужно соответствовать образу настоящего сумеречного охотника (как минимум поймать на сегодняшнем патрулировании Себастьяна), и начать он должен был с того, что прекратить все отношения с Клэри. Не Клэри Фрэй, а Моргенштерн — Джейс ненавидел, когда кто-нибудь так называл её, а Имоджен нарочно подчёркивала этим её происхождение. Серьёзно, он не мог определиться, кем считать себя, к кому относиться, но не к Эрондейлам точно! Если быть Эрондейлом означало быть таким монстром…

— Если бы ты не связался с дочерью Валентина, Разиэлю не пришлось бы возвращать тебя в наш мир! — услышал он вдогонку и, сцепив зубы, рванул через коридор прямо в командный центр, чтобы забрать оружие и как можно скорее убраться отсюда.

Имоджен хотела поставить его тут главным? Хорошо, Джейс сделает всё, чтобы этого не случилось. Она ни за что унизила его парабатай, оскорбила Клэри, пыталась развязать войну с нижнемирцами, и что, Джейс должен был, по её мнению, участвовать во всём этом? Радоваться и потакать? Нет, похоже, пришла пора ему стать самым худшим нефилимом за всю историю этого Института.

И откуда она, в конце концов, знала про Разиэля и случившееся на Озере Лин?!

Столкнувшись в командном центре с Лидией, тоже собиравшейся на миссию, Джейс едва заставил себя поздороваться с ней. Они толком так и не говорили после той ужасной сцены со смещением Алека, даже во время встречи с лидерами нижнего мира вразнобой пытались осадить Имоджен вместо того, чтобы придумать мало-мальски годную совместную тактику. Просто Имоджен так показательно прикрывала его перед сумеречными охотниками Института, что не заподозрить его в соучастии мог лишь ленивый. Лидия не была частью их семьи, Алеку с Джейсом приходилась не более, чем коллегой, однако Джейс ощущал острую потребность попросить прощения — хотя бы перед ней, да сил не хватало. Это Алек был сильнее духом и крепче характером.

— Не забудь маску, — заметила ему та, когда Джейс, не глядя, забрал со стойки первые попавшиеся мечи и направился было к выходу.

На чёрный кусок кожи, оставшийся лежать на столе, Джейс, обернувшись, посмотрел с отвращением. В нём он походил на чумного доктора с его маской-клювом. Клэри, увидев в первый раз эти штуки, мрачно пошутила, что с тем же успехом они могли нацепить на себя противогазы. Это было бы смешно, если бы им не пришлось действительно опасаться заболеть. Джейс только вчера услышал, что в переполненных больницах примитивных от эпидемии начали умирать люди. А Имоджен в сегодняшней пафосной речи как раз заявила, что в Идрисе всё спокойно, и простудную лихорадку они вот-вот возьмут под контроль.

— Зачем? Можно подумать, они уберегут нас от болезни. Примитивные кашляют на каждом шагу.

— Так есть хотя бы какой-то шанс не заразиться, Джейс. Будь благоразумен, — она говорила спокойно, если не заботливо, так что хотелось беспрекословно послушаться. — Тем более, что это последняя вылазка.

Потянувшись за дурацкой маской, Джейс замер, недоверчиво уставившись на неё.

— В каком смысле?

— Клэйв решил, что из-за эпидемии у примитивных продолжать поиски слишком опасно. Велели приостановить их до тех пор, пока грипп не пойдёт на убыль.

— Не понимаю. То есть, Имоджен в пух и прах разнесла Алека за то, что он не смог поймать Себастьяна, а сразу же после его смещения поиски свернули? — Лидия, покачав головой, приложила палец к губам, но Джейс не собирался ни останавливаться, ни говорить тише. Пусть все знают, какая несправедливость творится руками Имоджен, знают, что Джейс с ней не согласен. Заметив в верхнем коридоре Хиро, внимательно наблюдавшего за командным центром, Джейс мстительно и нарочито громко выдал: — Я понял. Поиски сворачиваются, поэтому мне сегодня дали персональное задание выделиться. Странная возможность, вот уж за что никогда не скажу спасибо.

Он чуть было не добавил «Так и передай», но судя по кривляниям Хиро, он и без того прекрасно понял, кому предназначалась последняя фраза. Слегка вжав голову в плечи, он быстро убрался из поля зрения; Джейс проследил за ним глазами до самого угла, представляя, как вышвыривает вон предателя и доносчика.

Положа руку на сердце, ну какой из Джейса глава Института? Он же как минимум не умел читать людей, раз так ошибся в этом парне, сочтя его совершенно безобидным… и подвёл Алека. Хуже всего было то, что если не все, то многие в этом здании, как ни убеждала его Клэри в обратном, считали, что Джейс знал, чем обернётся его предприятие. Та же Лидия отказывалась верить в иное. Ну… ну да, Джейс знал, но в тот момент совершенно не думал о последствиях. Прежде всегда прокатывало, и в этот раз они с Клэри были уверены: Клэйв закроет глаза на нарушение правил, как только они поймают Себастьяна, а Имоджен отстанет. Так какой из Джейса руководитель, если он поставил личное выше общего? Клэри постоянно твердила, что они с Алеком стали жертвой замысла Инквизитора, но это сути не меняло. Джейс подвёл своего парабатай и ещё так струсил, что не мог нормально объясниться с ним.

— Лидия, серьёзно, я не знал, — внезапно ему подумалось, что хотя бы с ней можно поговорить по-человечески. После расстроившейся свадьбы Алек вроде бы сохранил с Лидией относительно дружеские отношения: по крайней мере, она точно поддерживала его после выходки Имоджен, так что лучшей кандидатуры, чтобы передать Алеку, какой стыд, ужас и презрение к самому себе Джейс испытывал. — Это звучит глупо, я взрослый сумеречный охотник и не имею права так ошибаться, но я и представить себе не мог, чем всё закончится.

Стоило ему заговорить, как Лидия отвернулась: вроде бы она проверяла остроту ангельского клинка, а вроде бы показывала одним своим видом, что не слушала… и не верила.

— Я обещаю, что переговорю с Алеком. Не сейчас, но когда вернусь с сегодняшней миссии — точно. Я виноват ещё и в том, что так долго молчал, но больше не собираюсь оттягивать этот разговор.

И это было правдой. Джейс мог сколько угодно оглядываться на Клэри, на её поддержку и веру, что они поступили верно, а извратила всё Имоджен, только куда его это приведёт? Алек уже перестал верить ему, уважать как друга и брата: сталкиваясь в коридоре, проходил мимо, не здороваясь, если же им приходилось встречаться в тренировочном зале, Алек предпочитал колошматить боксёрскую грушу вместо спарринга с ним. А руна парабатай… Джейс боялся на неё смотреть. Он уже почти не чувствовал Алека через неё, лишь редко вспыхивали в руне отголоски злости или боли — совсем не тех чувств, какие Джейс привык ловить от своего парабатай.

— Не думаю, что у тебя это получится, — наконец ровным голосом произнесла та, и Джейс по-настоящему завис, не в силах ни разобрать чувства за этими словами, ни понять сам смысл. Он помнил Лидию строгой, в стиле Роберта и Мариз, но куда более справедливой, чем они, и если ей что-то не нравилось, она сразу же давала понять это. А сейчас притворялась, будто всё нормально, и признание Джейса её совсем не тронуло. Да ради Ангела, остался ли в Институте хоть кто-нибудь, кто не видел за Джейсом всемогущей тени Имоджен Эрондейл?! — Алек ещё с утра отправился в Идрис.

— За-зачем? — растерянно переспросил он, тоскливо осознавая, что тот предпочёл уйти, не попрощавшись.

— Завтра должно состояться заседание Клэйва по его наказанию, — голос Лидии тут сделался совершенно пугающим, и Джейса пробрало холодными мурашками. — Инквизитор всё-таки внесла предложение лишить его рун, так что Алек решил заручиться поддержкой тех, кто уважаем, для защиты.

На улицу Джейс буквально вывалился: на одеревеневших ногах и с гудящей головой словно после хорошей попойки, хотя больше было похоже, что его огрели по затылку битой. Он до последнего не верил, что слухи будто отстранение — не последняя часть наказания его парабатай, что Алека также исключили из состава Клэйва, но лишить его рун? Как Имоджен вообще могла думать об этом? Разве проступок Джейса был соразмерен нависшей над головой Алека угрозе? Джейс был зол, когда она только устроила своё цирковое представление с его отстранением, взбесился, едва Имоджен в открытую велела бросить Клэри, но когда узнал последние новости… пришёл в настоящую ярость. В первое время даже руки опустились, стоило столкнуться с таким холодным равнодушием. Давно пора уже было понять, что не бывает в этом мире хороших людей, все преследуют свои цели, но всё же должен был быть какой-то предел этому! Какой-то стоп-кран! Однако у Имоджен его не было.

— Эй, сумеречный охотник! — окликнули его со спины, когда Джейс, ничего не замечая вокруг, прошагал уже всю лестницу. — Мне велено было искать только одну цель. Погоня за тобой в мои планы не входит.

Проморгавшись, обернувшийся Джейс разглядел возле одной из колонн Института Майю. Та пряталась, натянув капюшон синей курточки на глаза, однако кудряшки всё равно выбивались из-под меховой опушки. Стоило, вернувшись, сделать пару шагов ей навстречу, и на тёмном, скрытом в тени лице Майи яростно сверкнули жёлтые волчьи глаза. Остановило же Джейса низкое, утробное рычание — предвестник того, что загнанный в ловушку волк готов броситься на своего врага.

Час от часу не легче. Джейс знал, что патрулировать сегодня будет не один, а с кем-то из оборотней: тонкое обоняние делало их лучшими следопытами в погоне за Себастьяном, — но не ожидал Майю и такого от неё приёма. Хотя чему тут удивляться…

— Идём, — она легко обогнала его, намеренно держась на расстоянии нескольких шагов — достаточно далеко, чтобы дотянуться любым клинком. — Ну же, не вечно мне тебя поторапливать. — Но когда Джейс угрюмо последовал за ней, Майя вдруг отшатнулась, оскалившись. — Э, нет, ступай впереди. Чего доброго, ещё в спину ударишь. 

Кажется, она особенно выделила голосом его фамилию, и Джейса это ударило будто кнутом.

— Тебе-то я что сделал?

Та скривилась:

— Напомнить? — и оттянула воротник в попытке продемонстрировать шею. Не получилось, зато белоснежные зубы с удлинившимися клыками были очень хорошо заметны. — Кто теперь в здравом уме попробует угадать, что вы с Клэйвом и Инквизитором в этот раз придумали? Сначала чипировать хотели словно бездомных дворняжек, а сейчас? — плюнув ему под ноги, Майя ткнула пальцем в маску, которую Джейс, забывшись, так и зажимал в руке. — Что, и намордники уже приготовили?

Первым порывом было просто заорать в ответ, чтобы она прекратила, потому что ни хрена вообще не понимала, зато мнила, будто единственная рассуждала тут верно. Джейс едва сдержался, а, когда перед глазами неожиданно возникла донельзя довольная Имоджен, чеканившая свои требования, злость, раздражение медленно стали отступать. 

— Майя, прошу, не надо. Давай просто сделаем то, за чем идём на Флетбуш-авеню.

Если она и удивилась, то виду не подала, лишь дёрнула плечом, показывая, чтобы вёл сам. Джейс так и сделал, напоследок настолько сильно стиснув чёртову маску, что кожа заскрипела под его пальцами. Перед тем, как одним прыжком подняться на крышу дома, он выбросил маску в ближайшую мусорку с такой поспешностью, будто она жгла ему пальцы. Заметив это, Майя ничего не сказала.

До Флетбуш-авеню в Бруклине они проследовали в полном молчании, усугубившемся ещё больше, когда Майя, якобы ненароком, посетовала, что же ей так не повезло с напарником и почему нельзя было послать Алека. Джейс сцепил зубы: это Майя ещё не знала, что на приличном расстоянии их подстраховывали Стив, Хиро и Кайли, но, не сдержавшись, вслух всё же сказал:

— Алека нет в Нью-Йорке, — и сразу почувствовал, как та оскалилась в ответ.

— Конечно, его тут нет. Вытравили единственного нормального нефилима. Что не так? — ядовито переспросила она, поймав его тяжёлый взгляд, а Джейс вновь спросил себя: что же он сделал лично этой волчице, что она, несмотря на их короткий, но бурный роман, вновь начала демонстрировать зверя?

Хотя Джейсу ничего и делать не пришлось, за него всё уже сотворила Имоджен. И это ещё Майя и другие подобные ей не знали, что ему придётся занять пост главы Института, когда Инквизитор «наведёт тут порядок».

— На правду вообще-то не обижаются, Эрондейл. Лайтвуд хоть и Лайтвуд по имени, но настоящий человек. С ним можно было поговорить. Он видел в нас людей, а вы с Инквизитором — бессловесных рабов.

Не стерпев обвинения, Джейс остановился, но едва он открыл рот, как та хмыкнула:

— Скажешь, это не так? Тогда почему вы вдвоём заставили нас быть ищейками на побегушках у Института?

Майю было не переспорить: правду в принципе нельзя переспорить, — и Джейс, шумно вздохнув, рванул вперёд на такой скорости, что Майя безнадёжно отстала. Сердце колотилось в груди готовым взорваться паровым котлом, а лёгкие жгло и распирало от неровных, жадных глотков воздуха. Джейс нарочно не снижал скорости, хотя это была идиотская идея — так выматываться перед серьёзной схваткой, — но казалось, что только изнеможение и физическая боль перекроют боль душевную. Как будто Джейс не понимал, что Имоджен всего за одну встречу продемонстрировала нижнемирцам их якобы «законное место». Наблюдать за этим было страшно и жутко, всё внутри протестовало, а что творилось на душе у Алека, он вообще не представлял.

Хотелось хотя бы немного успокоить себя тем, что если прежде Джейс постоянно вредил Алеку, то сегодня чуть-чуть, но помог. Когда он, кипя от негодования, влетел в кабинет Имоджен и потребовал объяснений, она, отложив бумаги, снисходительно посмотрела на него как на неразумное дитя. Именно так Джейс себя и почувствовал: ребёнком, которого требовалось защищать, — и тем разительней был контраст со словами, которые он услышал от Имоджен.

— Упрямством ты весь в отца, Джонатан. Предпочитаешь просто плыть по течению, жить сегодняшним днём… Неужели ты так и собирался остаться рядовым нефилимом, встречаться с дочерью нашего врага?

Ну да, так оно и было. Джейс никогда не задумывался, кем будет в дальнейшем. Какое там, разобраться бы в том, что творилось сейчас. Но всё-таки…

— А я стараюсь позаботиться о твоём будущем. Конечно, по доброй воле ты вновь откажешься занять место Алека Лайтвуда, значит, мне придётся заставить тебя силой, пока ты сам не поймёшь насколько это правильно. Если ты согласишься возглавить Институт Нью-Йорка и следовать моим указаниям, то на завтрашней встрече Клэйва Алек Лайтвуд отделается уже понесённым наказанием. Если нет…

Джейс выпалил своё «Я согласен» быстрее, чем осознал, что именно ему предложили. Разве мог быть какой-то выбор, кроме как спасти Алека? Но, как и в случае с самим Алеком, вряд ли кого-то будут интересовать истинные причины его поступка. Та же Имоджен, усмехнувшись, заявила, что нисколько не сомневалась в нём и что со временем Джейс (как и Стивен) осознает, что иного не дано и это их путь.

— Джейс, стой! — крикнула Майя позади, и он, одним прыжком перемахнув широкий проспект, замер на парапете крыши, разгорячённо и глубоко дыша.

Оживлённая улица, переполненная автомобилями — в дневной хмурой серости красные цепочки их огней выделялись особенно ярко, — оказалась Флетбуш-авеню, а дома вокруг и разделявшие их на квадраты узкие переулки — той территорией, которую им предстояло патрулировать вторую половину дня и ночь. Джейс не заметил даже, что нёсся сюда так быстро, что на дорогу ушли считанные минуты.

— Сумасшедший, — выдала Майя и согнулась, пытаясь отдышаться, когда Джейс спустился к ней в короткий грязный тупичок между двумя четырёхэтажными зданиями. По сравнению с самой Флетбуш-авеню, гудевшей рекламой из громкоговорителей, тут было просто поразительно тихо, как если бы Джейс из центра Нью-Йорка вдруг переместился в самую чащу леса Брослин. Майя наконец выпрямилась, полыхнув на него по-волчьи голодными глазами, и откинула мешавшийся капюшон. — Псих, я что, за тобой по всему городу метаться должна? Нормально передвигаться мы уже не умеем, да?

— Ты… ты только что назвала меня по имени, — невпопад заметил он, и Майя сердито огрызнулась:

— В голове временно помутилось. Ну же, идём, я не собираюсь торчать возле этих вонючих мусорных баков всю смену. Достаточно уже того, что я при тебе как охотничья псина.

Наверное, будь у неё короткие волосы, они бы точно встали дыбом, так угрожающе низко говорила Майя, балансируя на самом краю, чтобы не обратиться в волка. Так же яростно и пылко она смотрела на Джейса, когда они занимались сексом — те несколько раз, ничего не значивших для обоих, лишь взаимное удовольствие и снятие напряжения. Одна мысль о Майе, мокрой, в бисеринках пота, клыками прикусывавшей нижнюю губу, обожгла… и почти сразу накатила бессильная злость. Благодаря Имоджен Майя, которая считала его если не другом, то хотя бы не противником, вновь отнесла Джейса к своим смертельным врагам. А ведь Джейс был не единственным, у кого имелись друзья-нижнемирцы.

Шедшая впереди Майя виртуозно лавировала между примитивными, и Джейс старался несильно отставать. Прохожих было относительно немного: до конца рабочего дня у примитивных оставалось немногим более двух часов, — и он держался на расстоянии нескольких ярдов, не выпуская из виду синий капюшон с белым мехом. Впору было задуматься и спросить, куда вообще Майя направлялась: от Имоджен Джейс не получил никакого чёткого плана патрулирования (чёрт, он, кажется, скучал по казавшемуся глупым занудству Алека!) и, по-хорошему, начал бы с того, что осмотрел бы местность с какой-нибудь высокой точки. Небоскрёб из тёмно-синего стекла, похоже, офисно-жилой комплекс, весьма подходил для этого, но у Майи был свой план, и Джейс… решил уважить её. Если Институт силой принудил нижнемирцев на совместные поиски, то самое время было хотя бы в процессе предоставить им свободу и лидирующую роль, иначе та же Майя назовёт его охранником при сторожевом псе и будет тысячу раз права.

Похоже, ориентировалась она действительно по запаху: несколько раз Джейс замечал, как Майя останавливалась и делала полный оборот на месте, втягивая в себя воздух, а затем вновь устремлялась в одном ей понятном направлении. Когда Имоджен надавила на нижнемирцев, те признались, что Себастьяна, по их наблюдениям, сопровождал дичайше острый и концентрированный запах серы (что ещё раз подтверждало связь с демонами), и, судя по тому, как резче и стремительней становилась поступь Майи, она определённо натолкнулась на след этой вони. Едва дождавшись зелёного света на одном из перекрёстков, Майя на полной скорости побежала на другую сторону улицы. Чертыхаясь, Джейс бросился следом: не успев на зелёный (он слишком мало горел для пешеходов), чудом увернулся от рейсового автобуса, жёлтое такси окатило его холодными брызгами из лужи и тоже едва не задело, — Джейс ощутил движение воздуха от проехавшей слишком близко машины. Выругавшись ещё раз, он с силой оттолкнулся от дороги и одним длинным и высоким прыжком преодолел остававшиеся три полосы. Майи, когда он, приземлился и схватился за фонарь, чтобы удержать равновесие, и след простыл.

Джейс и думать не хотел, что она нарочно сбежала.

Однако знакомый уже мех капюшона мелькнул в паре домов налево; разглядев среди прохожих Майю, с решительным видом шагнувшую во двор через арку, Джейс заторопился следом. Выследить одного оборотня в заданном районе не составляло обычно особого труда, но они должны были искать Себастьяна, а не друг друга! И вообще, побег Майи самым ужасным образом подтвердил бы правоту Имоджен.

— Тихо, — Майя преградила ему путь рукой, едва Джейс ступил в узкий, рассчитанный только на одну машину, проезд. — Шагаешь как слонопотам.

Возмутиться — он точно наносил руну беззвучия! — Джейс не успел. В нос ему ударил настолько едкий и зловонный запах серы, что глаза немилосердно заболели, и он замер, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть нормально. Как примитивные не ощущали этой вони?

— Это здесь, — прошептала Майя, медленно, на цыпочках продвигаясь дальше во внутренний дворик. — Он должен быть здесь. Такая вонь, и птицы…

В следующее мгновение скалилась она уже по-волчьи, наполовину преобразившись: человеческое лицо сменила удлинённая звериная морда с острыми клыками, на руках, подёрнувшихся жиденькой шерстью, выросли пугающего вида когти. Джейс отреагировал, вытащив из набедренных ножен ангельский клинок, и зашагал следом за ней, стараясь дышать ртом: только так ещё можно было терпеть этот жуткий смрад. Он силился вспомнить, не опасна ли такая концентрация, но зловоние и предчувствие опасности, скорой битвы начисто отбили у него способность о чём-то размышлять.

Внутренний дворик за краснокирпичным жилым зданием из четырёх этажей походил на колодец с единственным выездом на Флетбуш-авеню. Кварталы в этом районе представляли собой почти одинаковые по размеру квадраты, по центру которых располагался пятачок свободного пространства с внутренними окнами домов. Колодец, в котором оказались они с Майей, помимо серы отдавал сыростью, а ещё был скучен и беден по сравнению с контрастными фасадами на авеню. Джейс повёл головой, оглядывая чёрную пожарную лестницу, оплетавшую серое здание напротив, множество балконов на доме слева и совершенно глухую стену последнего здания, испорченную вставками кондиционеров. Он понятия не имел, сколько тут всего квартир — много, и Себастьян мог находиться, убивать в любой из них. Руна поиска бесполезна — её постоянно что-то блокировало, когда они пытались найти Себастьяна, и обоняние Майи тоже ничем не поможет: обладая куда более острым нюхом, она и страдать от смрада должна была невообразимо сильнее. Сюда бы Кайли с парнями, но те держались на приличном расстоянии и отстали.

Дышавшая через раз Майя была, кажется, близка к обмороку. Ей бы оказаться подальше от этого места, на свежем воздухе, но Джейс не имел права её отпустить.

— Разделимся, — шёпотом предложил он. — Ты пойдёшь сверху, а я — с нижних этажей. Так выкурим его быстрее.

Поспешно согласившись, та, пригибаясь, добежала до пожарной лестницы и, взобравшись по ней, исчезла на последнем этаже, очевидно, надеясь оттуда проникнуть в здание. Оставшись в одиночестве, Джейс ещё раз осмотрелся, выбирая, с чего ему начать, когда совершенно отчётливо услышал звон битого стекла.

В закутке внутреннего дворика, куда почти не долетал шум с Флетбуш-авеню, звук показался резким и громким, как если бы в одночасье разбились сотни хрустальных бокалов. Инстинктивно вскинув клинок, Джейс задрал голову, глядя на один из балконов третьего этажа дома напротив: стеклянная крошка сыпалась именно оттуда, а через несколько секунд на перила с искажённым отчаянием лицом бросился человек. Мужчина схватился одной рукой за горло и широко открыл рот для вдоха, другой же вцепился в ограждение балкона, силясь удержаться на ногах, но его резко изогнуло, едва ли не переломив позвоночник. В следующий миг из его рта вырвалось маленькое чёрное облачко дыма, и человек сполз на пол. Джейс не успелсреагировать, как за мужчиной на балкон выступила ещё одна фигура.

На него сверху вниз смотрел Себастьян.

Даже с такого расстояния легко было разглядеть чёрные пятна на его лице, образовывавшие настоящую маску вокруг глаз, и Джейса передёрнуло. Он много раз представлял себе, как вновь встретится с Себастьяном и одолеет его, но сейчас перед ним был мертвец, оживший мертвец, и эти пятна даже издалека чертовски походили на следы разложения. Джейс велел себе не стоять столбом, а двигаться, атаковать, но тело как будто примёрзло к месту от замогильного холода.

Он так и не сумел заставить себя пошевелиться, когда Себастьян, переступив через ограждение балкона, легко спрыгнул на землю и выпрямился в паре шагов от Джейса. Только тут оцепенение прошло, сменившись… удивлением? Облегчением? Себастьян, чуть нахмурившись, рассматривал его непроницаемо чёрными глазами. Вроде это был настоящий сын Валентина Моргенштерна, с кровью демона в жилах, кто едва не сломал Джейса и разделил с ним одно имя и почти одну судьбу… И одновременно перед ним был совершенно другой, незнакомый человек. К нему не было ни злости, ни ярости, ни отвращения и даже ненависти. Джейс, сам не понимая почему, напряжённо ждал, когда Себастьян сделает первый шаг, но тот лишь продолжал смотреть.

— Себ… Себастьян?

— Джейс?! Какого чёрта?! — окрик Майи к концу фразы съехал на рычание, но Джейс его не услышал, потому что неестественно мрачный Себастьян, вдруг улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Здравствуй, брат мой, — и, шагнув Джейсу навстречу, коснулся его губ целомудренным поцелуем.


	11. Глава 10

Со стороны это смотрелось не уродливо и не противно, просто... немного странно. Когда один парень поцеловал другого, прикосновение губ можно было назвать лёгким, почти невинным, будто на настоящий поцелуй спрашивали разрешения. Второй парень, так и державший в руке меч, застыл, толком не отвечая, но и не отталкивая; на первого он смотрел широко распахнутыми от изумлённой злости глазами, пока наконец не опустил устало веки. Из его руки выпало оружие и так и осталось забыто лежать на асфальте, потому что сами парни вцепились друг в друга что было сил, за окровавленную одежду притягивая к себе, как будто им жизненно важно было стать одним целым.

Со стороны они: один в перепачканной рубашке и с вычерненным лицом, и другой — в боевом облачении, весь словно символ добра, — казались настолько разными, что даже оттенок светлой шевелюры их не роднил. Но не успел закончиться затянувшийся, ставший страстным поцелуй, как всё изменилось, и между двумя противоположностями стали стираться границы — на лице второго парня медленно проступали чернеющие вены.

Оторваться друг от друга в порыве нежности их заставил утробный, злобный рык: перевалившись через балконные перила, в несколько прыжков достигнув земли, получеловек-полуволк издала ещё одно, полное клокочущей ярости рычание. Оба продолжавших обниматься парня ответили одинаковым прищуром глаз — беспросветно-чёрных и белёсых, почти белых. С визгливым воем (способность говорить по-человечески, кажется, окончательно покинула её) волчица одним движением избавилась от мешавшейся куртки, сорвав её за капюшон и распоров громадными когтями; несмотря на ломавшееся в судороге продолжавшегося превращения тело, она вся собралась, готовясь к прыжку.

Это произошло за секунды: наполовину обратившийся зверь прыгнул в пугающем молчании, только распахнув алую пасть с двумя рядами острых клыков-ножей. Волчица метила в горло тому, кого недавно назвали Себастьяном, но второй парень выступил вперёд, заслонив того собой. Пафосным жестом, как из кинофильма, он выбросил вперёд руку, и его пальцы стальными клещами сомкнулись на шее полуволчицы. Та злобно взвыла, повиснув в воздухе, едва касаясь асфальта; она отчаянно пыталась ранить державшего её парня, но в первый раз когти скользнули по его кожаной одежде, а второго и не последовало. Парень сжал пальцы до внезапного хруста, и та вмиг обмякла, безвольно уронив руки вдоль тела и свесив голову набок. Из полуприкрытой пасти немного высунулся вяловатый розовый язык, а глаза закрылись — уже навсегда.

***

Посмотрев на неё, бездыханную, с лёгким недоумением, парень разжал пальцы, и девушка хлопнулась на асфальт да так и осталась лежать, неестественно вывернув шею. Несколько секунд он с кротким удивлением и любопытством наблюдал за ней, словно не понимал, почему волчица прекратила кричать, почему не поднималась и не атаковала снова. Казалось, то, что всё так быстро закончилось, его очень разочаровало.

— Не стоило, — наконец снова заговорил первый, в окровавленной одежде, ласково положив тому руку на плечо. — В конце концов, Смерть — это я, убивать моё призвание. — Но я рад, что ты здесь, — добавил он, сделав шаг назад. Теперь между ними были ярд или два, и вместе с расстоянием пришло и охлаждение. Назвавшийся Смертью посерьёзнел и больше не предпринимал никаких попыток приблизиться или прикоснуться. — Никогда ещё я не был настолько одинок, Война, не приходил в этот недостойный мир первее всех остальных. Скажи, что мы не одни, что Мор и Раздор тоже воплотились в свои смертные сущности. Война?

Тот медленно и неохотно развернулся, демонстрируя внезапно изменившееся лицо: вместо невыразительной мины на нём проявились растерянность и ужас, а побелевшая было радужка его глаз вновь вернула себе прежний золотисто-ореховый оттенок.

— ФБР, никому не двигаться!

Единственный выход из внутреннего дворика перегородила группа людей в глухой чёрной спецодежде. Трое выскочили вперёд, выставив ростовые щиты, чтобы за ними могли укрыться и остальные, и цепочка спецназовцев, рассредоточившись, взяла на прицел обоих парней.

— Не двигаться, — повторил стоявший в первых рядах худощавый и темноволосый мужчина, единственный, который не надел защитный шлем и держал в руках не автомат, а пистолет. Поначалу целившийся в того, кто был весь в крови, он изменился лицом, когда к нему повернулся второй: — Т-ты?

— Поднимите руки вверх, чтобы мы их видели, — скомандовал старший из спецназа, быстро сообразив, что их лидер почему-то не способен был больше действовать. — Встать на колени, руки за голову, ноги скрестить. Выполняйте, или мы откроем огонь!

Это должно было стать обычным задержанием: у двоих подозреваемых, лишь один из которых был вооружён и то мечом, не было и шанса против двух десятков вооружённых спецназовцев. Благоразумнее всего для парней было бы сдаться, но вместо этого они продолжили разглядывать выстроившихся перед ними бойцов, как будто не понимая, что от них исходила смертельная угроза. Даже головы они склоняли и щурились почти одинаково, с идентичным выражением сдержанного любопытства и толики презрения.

Грохот выстрела эхом отразился со всех сторон дворика, и пуля прошла мимо, меньше, чем в дюйме от виска того парня, который держал меч.

— Уотсон, отставить! — проревел один из спецназовцев. — Огонь не…

— Огонь на поражение! — воскликнул тот, раз за разом нажимая на курок своего пистолета, разряжая в свою цель практически всю обойму.

Спецназ, промедлив всего пару секунд, всё же исполнил приказ: несколько автоматных очередей зазвучали одновременно, изрешечивая стену дома напротив.

— Идиоты, они уходят!

***

— Уходят!

Джеймс рванул было вперёд и едва не попал на линию огня — выскочивший следом Страйкер, командир спецназа, прикладом толкнул его на асфальт. Он же одним жестом прекратил беспорядочную, бесполезную уже стрельбу: оба парня, их мишени, в мгновение ока скрылись из вида. Проявив нечеловеческую ловкость и силу, они в несколько прыжков поднялись по балконам на последний этаж ближайшего дома и исчезли за одной из дверей.

— Разделиться, — поднявшись, прохрипел Джеймс. — Обыскиваем каждый этаж, каждую комнату! Они не могли уйти незамеченными, а наружка пока никого не засекла. Придурки, — злобно сплюнул он, когда бойцы не сдвинулись с места и лишь после кивка Страйкера рассредоточились по домам. Это было самое меньшее, чего достойны были обормоты из спецназа Отряда 51. Мун преподносил их как супер-профессионалов, а они не сумели задержать двух — всего двух! — подозреваемых в ограниченном пространстве.

И он ушёл. Тот больной ублюдок, чьё лицо Джеймс вспомнил почти моментально, когда увидел, сбежал. Его даже не удалось ранить.

— Я думал, спецназ Отряда 51 подчиняется мне на этой операции, — бросил он Страйкеру. — А из-за вас мы упустили их!

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что именно действия моей команды привели к такому результату, — ответил тот, поставив оружие на предохранитель. Из-за опущенного забрала шлема и чёрной защитной маски Джеймс мог видеть лишь глаза Страйкера, но и этого хватило, чтобы угадать его раздражение. Хотя если кто и имел право злиться, то только Джеймс! — Вы отмели наш план операции, агент, и организовали её по-своему, а по поводу последнего приказа стрелять я подам рапорт агенту Муну, что ваш необдуманный поступок позволил подозреваемым сбежать.

Его поступок? Да Джеймс был единственным, кто хоть что-то начал делать! Все стояли гранитными столбами и пялились, соблюдая никому не нужные инструкции, а теперь переваливали на него свою вину. Ох, будь его воля… не было бы тут никакого Страйкера, а на задержание выехал бы весь спецназ! Тогда бы людей хватило, чтобы оцепить весь двор и шквальным огнём вынудить преступников сдаться. Джеймс покачнулся, хватая ртом воздух, но не чувствуя его. От ярости и бессилия у него потемнело в глазах. Найти здесь виновника своих бед он не ожидал, но когда увидел — всё прочее перестало существовать, и Джеймсу уже плевать было на мёртвую девушку-полуволка, на Джона Доу из церкви… Урод с клинком — он помнил всё, как будто это случилось вчера! — смотрел на него как на пустое место: не узнал, конечно, на его счету, наверное, десятки, если не сотни загубленных жизней. Что ему какой-то там п-примитивный, у которого отняли жену и дочь.

«Ты снова не отомстил за нас, да, Джеймс?»

Голос Лоры в его голове, печальный и расстроенный, заставил его застонать.

— Агент Уотсон? — кажется, недоумённо произнёс Страйкер, но Джеймс этого уже не слышал: в несколько шагов он подошёл к распростёртому на асфальте телу, присел и брезгливо, дулом пистолета, несколько раз повернул туда-сюда её голову.

Он не должен сдаваться так быстро. Сумеречные охотники наверняка прячутся где-то по квартирам, сейчас спецназ облавой заставит их обнаружить себя. Джеймс должен сосредоточиться на деле, на том, что ещё эта операция могла для его расследования, и убийство оборотня, свидетелями которого они стали, — о, если после этого Мун не санкционирует наконец облаву на логовища, Джеймс не знал, что с ним сделает!

— Уродство, — наконец выдохнул он, вздрагивая от едва сдерживаемого гнева. — Не лицо, а морда. Поделом тебе.

— Э-это Майя Робертс, — с заминкой сообщила подошедшая Доусон, остановившись в паре шагов.

Кто разрешил ей покидать микроавтобус видеонаблюдения? Однако вслух Джеймс ничего не сказал. Доусон была единственной здесь без бронежилета — планировалось, что она не будет активно участвовать в спецоперации, — и может, ему повезёт, и кто-нибудь из сумеречных охотников убьёт и её тоже…

— Её несколько раз видели с Люком Гэрроуэем. Скорее всего, она из его стаи.

— Плевать.

— Простите? Сэр, я не… Как это — плевать?

— Я сказал — мне плевать, Доусон, — Джеймс наконец поднял на неё взгляд, и сержант в смятении отступила. Он ощущал злые слёзы, катившиеся по щекам, и боролся с собой, чтобы губы не расползались в гримасе отчаяния, но тщетно. — Единственное, что сейчас имеет значение, так это то, что мы упустили всех, кого только можно было.

— Но разве королева фейри не у нас? Она рассказала, как выследить убийцу из церкви, расскажет и куда они могли отправиться сейчас.

— Расскажет, она мне всё расскажет, — почти прорычал он, рывком поднявшись на ноги. — Второй из них — та самая сволочь, которая лишила меня семьи. Я из любого собственными руками душу выну, чтобы найти его.

Проходивший мимо Страйкер ненадолго задержался, вслушиваясь в разговор, и только покачал головой. Доусон же откровенно выглядела растерянной: не зная, что сказать, как отреагировать, она молча отодвинулась в сторону. Бросив последний, полный презрения и отвращения взгляд на убитую девушку, Джеймс отошёл от бесполезного тела. Не будь здесь стольких свидетелей, он собственноручно искромсал бы волчицу в отместку за всё содеянное сумеречными охотниками и прочими её собратьями.

А впрочем, не так уж она и бесполезна. С помощью этой Майи Робертс теперь можно было прижать Гэрроуэя.

— Я должен был догадаться, что мерзавец из церкви и мой убийца заодно. Может, братья, может, любовники, сейчас хрен разберёшь.

— Я думаю, скорее братья: они двигались почти синхронно, слаженно, да и выглядят довольно похоже... А что, если они оба чем-то больны, чем-то очень серьёзным для сумеречных охотников? Эта чернота на их лицах вряд ли боевой раскрас.

Джеймс в жизни не слышал большей чуши и наградил Доусон таким тяжёлым взглядом, что она моментально заткнулась и больше даже не пыталась высказывать собственное мнение.

— Дельта вызывает Лидера, Дельта вызывает Лидера, приём.

На звук ожившей рации Страйкера повернулись все: и Джеймс, и Доусон, и еще пара бойцов, обыскивавших нижний этаж и только что вышедших из соседнего здания. Задержав дыхание в приступе отчаянной надежды, Джеймс чуть не вырвал у командира спецназа аппарат и нещадно выругался, услышав:

— Лидер, мы прошли все верхние этажи, цели не обнаружены.

— Принято, Дельта, — буркнул помрачневший Страйкер.

— Живых тоже не обнаружено.

— В каком смысле? — переспросил тот, хмурясь. — Повторите.

— Живых не обнаружено, — вновь отчеканили через треск помех, и Джеймс сделал глубокий-глубокий вдох, так что грудная клетка отозвалась болью. Он знал, знал, что всё так просто не закончится! Сумеречные охотники повсюду оставляли за собой одни трупы. — Мы насчитали тридцать восемь тел, включая трёх детей и одного младенца. Группы Гамма и Альфа ещё продолжают обход, но по их тепловизорам в здании тоже нет выживших.

Шумно выдохнув, Страйкер медленно, усталым движением снял с головы шлем вместе с подшлемником. Оказавшийся ещё совсем нестарым, но уже с щедрой проседью, он, мрачный, как предгрозовое небо, сразу же запросил отчёт у третьей группы.

— Парни пошли в другой дом, — пояснил он, кивком указав на кирпичное здание за спиной Джеймса и Доусон, и добавил уже совсем другим тоном: — И уже возвращаются…

— Докладывает Гамма, — подойдя ближе, заговорил один из бойцов, и Страйкер заметно напрягся, ожидая его слов. — Цели в здании не обнаружены. Выживших также не найдено.

— Что, на всех трёх этажах? — не выдержала резко побледневшая Доусон.

— Да, мэм. Пятнадцать погибших, судя по всему, умерли совсем недавно, тела ещё не остыли.

Их командир не успел утереть пот со лба, когда на связь вышла последняя из трёх групп спецназа:

— ... итого восемь тел на втором этаже и ещё пять на двух последних. — Рация слегка потрескивала, голос говорившего звучал резко и пугающе, будто из старого проигрывателя, нагоняя дрожь.

— Сэр, ещё деталь, — добавил боец из Гаммы, и Джеймс, всё это время скрежетавший зубами, сдерживая крик, уставился на него почти с ненавистью. — Нет никаких признаков убийства или суицида. Такое чувство, будто они все просто перестали дышать.

— Тридцать человек — и просто перестали дышать? Сами-то в это верите? — разразившись гневными ругательствами, Страйкер несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, также шумно, как бык на корриде перед атакой. — Уотсон, мать твою! Что за уродов ты ловил?

Посмотрев в его изрядно покрасневшие глаза, Джеймс ответил:

— Зло в человеческой шкуре. А разве ты не должен быть готов ко всему, а, спецназовец из секретных материалов? Заткнись и не мешай мне в следующий раз, понятно?

Страйкер, сплюнув себе под ноги, резко развернулся и зашагал к ближайшему дому — лично проверять то, что видели его бойцы. У беззащитного тела полуволчицы остались только Джеймс и Доусон, по лицу которой откровенно заметно было, как сильно она желала оказаться подальше отсюда.

***

— Ммм, тише, тише, да, так, хорошо...

Он выгибался в спине, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за скользкое от пота бедро любовника. Трахавший его Раздор двигался глубокими размеренными толчками, так правильно и быстро подводя к краю, что под конец Принц лишь неразборчиво мычал, кусая губу от нахлёстывавших друг на друга волн удовольствия. Занимался сексом Раздор без чувства, как машина, но такая послушная машина… Со сдавленным стоном Принц откинулся на подушки от одного особенно сладкого движения.

— Не торопись, не торопись.

Его захлёбывающийся шёпот обернулся ещё одним стоном, от которого как будто завибрировало всё внутри. Выполняя приказ, Раздор толкался теперь так медленно и чувственно, что Принц уже почти скулил, впиваясь в простыни скрюченными пальцами. Тело больше не принадлежало ему, оно то подрагивало от новой порции наслаждения, то замирало в ожидании ещё одного осторожного движения внутрь. Он наблюдал за Раздором из-под полуопущенных ресниц, цепляясь глазами за крепко сжатые зубы, вздувшиеся вены на висках, за ритмично напрягавшиеся мышцы, очерчивая мускулистую грудь и бёдра. Поймав взгляд того, Принц попытался было улыбнуться, но с губ рвались лишь стоны, и с последним, особенно громким, он весь подобрался, рефлекторно сжимаясь, пока брызги семени покрывали его живот. Сквозь громкое и хриплое дыхание совсем не понятно было, издал ли Раздор хоть какой-нибудь звук, кончая… и кончил ли он вообще. Восторженно замерев, Принц прислушивался к собственным ощущениям: бурное удовольствие сменилось пронзительной и, совсем чуть-чуть, саднящей болью — диковатое сочетание, неизведанное до этого дня. Оно оказалось слишком восхитительным и волнующим, чтобы сейчас подняться и выставить Раздора вон, как Принц поначалу и собирался. Этот опыт, когда он попробовал снизу, можно было… назвать успешным. По крайней мере, он начал понимать, почему его смертно-бессмертное тело на Земле чаще всего предпочитало именно эту роль со своим бывшим бойфрендом. И ещё сильнее захотелось попробовать секс в мире смертных, когда у них с Раздором будут настоящие тела из плоти и крови.

Почувствовав, что с кровати исчезла тяжесть второго человека, он лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Раздор обнаружился натягивающим свою рубаху: стоял спиной, подставляя взгляду белые лопатки, ложбину поясницы, ещё влажную от пота, и ровные упругие ягодицы. Принц беззвучно облизнулся.

— Ну, после такого у тебя нет права говорить, будто ты меня не соблазнял.

Тот мрачно зыркнул в ответ, коротко развернувшись, и Принц рассмеялся. Никакого чувства юмора (как, впрочем, и много чего ещё), потому-то и подкалывать Всадника, видя, как всякий раз его слова воспринимали исключительно серьёзно, было настолько забавно.

— Признаю, сегодня ты превзошёл самого себя. Я и не подозревал, что в тебе столько страсти, мой дорогой Всадник. Как же ты столько времени это скрывал?

— Ты же знаешь, — отозвался Раздор, — у меня нет ни чувств, ни эмоций…

— Раздор!

Алые полотнища взметнулись в стороны от грубого вторжения, и Принц поморщился, когда в спальню стремительно влетел Война. Ладно, он готов был терпеть в Аду только одного Всадника Апокалипсиса, да и то потому, что Раздором можно было покомандовать. Но что станет с преисподней, если сюда начнут врываться все кто ни попадя? Хотя, с другой стороны, Война нарушил один из установленных законов, и это можно было обернуть в свою пользу.

— Раздор, я был на Земле! — возбуждённо выпалил тот.

— Ты? Разве не Мор из всех нас наиболее близка к воплощению?

На Принца совершенно не обращали внимания, как будто он не лежал в развороченной после долгого секса постели, совершенно нагой и в соблазнительной позе, и он скучающе подпёр рукой подбородок. Незачем Всадникам, а особенно Раздору, знать, как сильно взволновало его появление Войны с такой новостью. Смерть уже довольно давно наводил ужас на смертных, исполняя своё предназначение в ожидании братьев и сестры; Раздор тоже неоднократно пробуждался, и действия его смертной ипостаси приближали момент окончательного воплощения семимильными шагами. Мор… Малышка Мор часами простаивала у окна на Землю, боясь отвести глаза от своей земной сущности. Она выглядела такой беспомощной и жалкой в этом добровольном заточении, что Принц не преминул навестить её, чтобы немного позабавиться, но Мор даже посмела не обратить на него никакого внимания! Хорошая же благодарность за то, что Принц фактически подтолкнул её к пробуждению. Смертная Мор перенесла тяжёлую болезнь (которую он передал на Землю!), и зараза всё ещё оставалась в ней, запустив эпидемию среди живых, а одиночество и человеческое безразличие давно уже сомкнули над ней свои тёмные крылья — всё точно так же, как и с самой Мор.

Война же оставался единственным, по кому до сих пор непонятно было, что он тоже вот-вот окажется на Земле. На его смертную ипостась шквал творившегося в мире живых как будто никак не действовал, вообще не задевал, хотя он крепкими узами руны был связан со смертной сущностью Раздора. Принц уже пришёл было к невесёлой мысли, что слишком высокая концентрация ангельской крови в его жилах заставляла подобные трудности отскакивать от него рикошетом, но вот такая потрясающая новость — Война воплотился. Пользуясь тем, что про него беспечно забыли, он жадно вслушивался в объяснения Войны. Предпочитавший больше действовать, чем говорить, тот изъяснялся косноязычно, обильно сопровождая свою речь рублеными, резкими движениями рук (Война же, что с него взять?). По всему выходило, что несколько дней назад он коротко пробудился в каком-то старинном здании, в окружении двух перепуганных девчонок и над поверженным ударом парнем, но внимания этому не придал, зато сегодня даже как-то сумел встретиться со Смертью.

— Ты убил человека? — повторил за ним Раздор и настолько зловеще, что Принц восхитился звучанием его голоса. Как много он не знал, оказывается, о своём Всаднике.

— Да, — Война выглядел обескураженным таким напором брата, — но она всё равно бы пала от Смерти. Не любит он, когда нам мешают.

— Именно поэтому гибель — это дело Смерти, а не твоё, — Раздор наконец повернулся, грозно раздувая ноздри. — Вновь твоё вмешательство, Зверь?

А вот это уже была наглость.

— Как же ты скучен, — нарочито спокойно и равнодушно сказал Принц, потягиваясь. Демонстрация не произведёт никакого впечатления на Всадников, и всё-таки он не смог отказать себе в этом удовольствии, пусть в прикованных к нему взглядах не было ни капли желания или восхищения. — Если что-то идёт не так, сразу пытаешься обвинить меня. Я так похож на Локи?

— Не уходи от ответа.

— И не собирался, — фыркнул он, всё-таки вставая. Лёжа, Принц самому себе казался настолько маленьким и слабым против двух Всадников, что это вызывало у него неприятные, холодные мурашки по спине. Призвав халат и облачившись в него, он с достоинством посмотрел на Раздора: — Если так уж невтерпёж, то нет, конкретно к этому случаю я непричастен, а жаль. Но ты же всё равно мне не поверишь, так ведь, Раздор?

— Ты спровоцировал нашу сестру, манипулировал Смертью, чтобы он уничтожал для тебя людей, принёс в мир живых смертельную болезнь, которой там не место. По-прежнему будешь отрицать, что скорое пробуждение Войны — не следствие одного из твоих поступков?

— Не пойму, чего ты так взъелся, дорогой мой Всадник, — ухмыльнулся он. — Разве твой брат на что-то жалуется? По-моему, он прибежал поделиться радостным событием, а ты начал выясняешь отношения со всеми и с ним в том числе.

Раздор покачал головой, ещё больше помрачнев (хотя куда уж больше? Принц и так уже подозревал, что это его в качестве стандарта цвета использовал Малевич для своего знаменитого полотна). Зачем такой напор, в конце концов, никакой братско-сестринской заботы и любви у Всадников не существовало, в чём же выгода для Раздора? Может, просто в том, что он постоянно должен был с кем-то спорить?

— И к тому же, незатейливо напоминаю, что суд позволил мне оказывать влияние на ситуацию с людским испытанием.

— Я не согласился с этим решением.

— Ох, как ты мне надоел, — Принц начал уже понемногу терять терпение. Щелчком пальцев материализовав в комнате кресло — с высокой углублённой спинкой и подлокотниками из красного дерева — он уселся, закинув ногу за ногу. Халат при движении сполз вверх, но, увы, это никого не волновало. — Глупенький Раздор, давай не будем заново разбираться в тех вопросах. Ангелы мне разрешили, так что у тебя нет никакого права препятствовать. Кстати, учитывая то, что Итуриэль и Разиэль сами на Земле и активно принимают участие в происходящих там событиях, не кажется ли тебе, что я должен уравновешивать их воздействие?

Старший из Всадников слушал его с видом хищника, готового к нападению. Такое выражение гораздо больше подходило бы Войне: тот в своей чёрной кожаной одежде и такого же цвета нагруднике выглядел очень по-боевому, всё портила только смесь растерянности и воодушевления на его лице.

— С тем же успехом можешь велеть ангелам не лезть, — Принц сладко прищурился, вновь восхищаясь в глубине души, как ловко удалось всё провернуть. Он ведь не был до конца уверен, что выкрутится, то есть, последствий однозначно бы удалось избежать, но выторговать себе немаленькую фору да ещё и узнать такое про ангелов…

— Их действия я тоже не одобряю. Если смысл в том, чтобы проверить человеческий род на прочность, люди должны каждый свой выбор делать самостоятельно.

Закатив глаза, Принц сердито фыркнул. Воистину Раздор — это раздор, он практически любой разговор сводил к словесной баталии. Удивительно, как человечество ещё столько продержалось, что Всадники стали пробуждаться только в этом тысячелетии, а не несколько веков назад.

— Рискую спровоцировать бой прямо здесь, — тягуче продолжил он, — но всё же спрошу: а нужно ли всем нам вообще это испытание? Как по мне, люди давно уже показали себя и достойны лишь немедленного уничтожения.

— Бойня — это всегда хорошо, — подал голос позабытый ими Война и с опаской покосился на брата, — я никогда не против сражения. Но если вы сейчас собираетесь опять мучить меня разговорами…

— Уволь, Война, я не собираюсь ещё раз тратить время на пустые убеждения. — Слышать такое было настолько необычно, что Принц заинтересованно выпрямился в кресле. Не может быть, чтобы Раздор согласился так быстро, скорее Ад и Рай поменяются местами. — Каждый из нас всё равно останется при своём мнении.

— Не ты ли, Раздор, так яро заверял меня, что у Всадников нет эмоций и чувств? Если это правда, разве может быть у вас собственное мнение?

Его последний выпад остался неотвеченным: облачившись в привычные доспехи и пристегнув плащ, тот сообщил Войне, что они возвращаются в Чистилище. Пока обоих не скрыли алые стены, Принц ещё слышал чёткие и твёрдые слова Раздора, что он будет бдить, чтобы чужое вмешательство не вынудило их, Всадников, совершать несвойственные поступки. Похоже, убийство Войной человека переклинило его даже больше, чем сам факт, что Принц Ада продолжал воздействовать на смертный мир, постепенно воплощая в жизнь свой план. Про план Раздор обмолвился в прошлую встречу: Принц долго искренне смеялся, узнав, что у него, оказывается, имелась настоящая цепочка действий, как превратить нынешнее человечество всего лишь в воспоминание. Подумать только — планы! Они имелись только у ангелов, хитрые и многоходовые, попробуй разобрать их истинную цель. Ад же жил эмоциями, чёрными чувствами людей, так что не было у него никакого плана. Принц поступал так, как складывалась ситуация, а над ней сейчас самое время было подумать.

Одна стена-полотнище, затрепетав, превратилась в окно. В прозрачном стекле стремительно возник и приблизился Нью-Йорк: сначала он казался неповторимым скопищем пятен, затем можно уже было различить отдельные здания, и наконец Принц увидел то самое место, откуда в Ад и прибежал Война. Небольшой клочок города, крыша какого-то скучного дома, на которой находился смертный Войны, девчонка-которой-не-должно-было-быть, и… Принц наклонил голову, задумчиво рассматривая подходившего к ним смертного Раздора. Меньше, чем в квартале от них, вовсю работали те примитивные, которые за ними же и охотились, так что зрелище, похоже, предстояло весьма интересное. Кто знает, возможно, теперь Война даже ближе к пробуждению, чем Мор: между ним и земной сущностью Раздора вот-вот должен был случиться очередной конфликт. А там где ссора — там и драка. Было бы очень забавно, если бы это двое спровоцировали пробуждение друг друга.

Принц наблюдал за их, похоже, крайне эмоциональным диалогом (слов он не слышал), не забывая о спешно сотворённом вине. Впору было радоваться, что всё складывалось весьма успешно: раскол между этими парнями усугублялся, ангельское чудо подливало масла в огонь, и как минимум до воплощения одного из Всадников оставалось совсем немного времени. Однако если это понял он, то ангелы тоже сообразят, и надо было предугадать, как поведёт себя человеколюб Итуриэль. Разиэля Принц не боялся: тот явно контролировал только младшего брата, а на собственных отпрысков ему с самого начала было наплевать.

Смертные бурно ссорились. Земной Раздор, кажется, снова кидался обвинениями в сторону девчонки, смертный Войны её защищал, они сталкивались так, что вокруг целыми снопами должны были разлетаться искры. И вот этих Итуриэль стремился спасти? Лица искажены злостью, никто не хочет уступать или хотя бы даже выслушать другого, нет, одни упрёки и вражда… Видеть это было сплошным удовольствием, однако Принцу требовалось предупредить очередной шаг Итуриэля, а для этого — думать как он, но мотивов младшего ангела Принц не понимал. Эта ругавшаяся троица — далеко ещё не самый худший пример современного человечества; люди слишком много убивали и страданий несли в последние века. Чем же они заслужили шанс доказать, что не потеряны ещё окончательно? Сколько Принц ни следил за ними: примитивными, сумеречными охотниками, другими народами — он видел одно: ложь, маски, эгоизм и жестокость. Люди в большинстве своём состояли из лжи и пороков, их интересовали только они сами и то, что они хотели видеть. Никто не показывал себя настоящего, не хотел видеть других настоящими. Принца как никогда устраивало такое положение дел, но Итуриэль-то что в них нашёл? Правда, он всегда отличался необыкновенной и необоснованной верой в человеческий род, этот безумец. Даже когда двадцать лет назад в мире нефилимов едва не разразилась кровопролитная война, и по очереди начали рождаться Всадники Апокалипсиса, Итуриэль продолжал утверждать, что человечество не потеряно.

— В их сердцах ещё живёт любовь, и достаточно одной искры, чтобы она уничтожила все пороки, — заявил он тогда довольно пафосно, будто не замечая, что его любимчики уже устроили резню и перебили множество оборотней, вампиров, фейри и магов.

Принц даже помнил, как со смехом спросил его, кто же принесёт в жизнь смертных эту искру, и расхохотался ещё больше, услышав в ответ довольно серьёзное:

— Нет, она дремлет в них самих. Однажды они очнутся от своего забытья.

Забытья… То, что Итуриэль в те годы называл забытьём, сейчас стало нормой жизни.

Он с удивлением посмотрел на происходившее на Земле. Там смертный Войны пожимал руку смертному Раздора да так крепко и сильно, словно они вернулись в то время, когда ещё относились друг к другу как родные братья. Принц что-то пропустил? Когда они успели помириться? Или это девчонка-которой-не-должно-было-быть так на них повлияла? Однако судя по её лицу, она тоже слабо понимала, что происходило, не один Принц был так озадачен. Поднеся бокал к губам, он понял, что вина не осталось: увлекшись наблюдением за смертными и своими собственными мыслями, он не заметил даже, как прикончил весь напиток. И, самое главное, не очень-то и хотелось обновлять. Может, потому что Принц увидел, как те двое на Земле, его стараниями вроде бы уже разделённые надолго, совершенно внезапно вновь нашли общий язык. Вспоминая Итуриэля, Принц вовсе не вёл с ним мысленный диалог или спор, но почему-то ощущал себя так, будто заочно проиграл ангелу в борьбе. Будто смертные оболочки Войны и Раздора подтвердили те слова, что люди когда-нибудь придут в себя и станут настоящими, правильными. Смертные Войны и Раздора, Всадников Апокалипсиса, которые должны были раздавить этот мир!

Как будто всё, что он делал до сих пор, не имело никакого смысла, а люди действительно не убиваемы, словно тараканы, и в рукаве у них ещё не один козырь.

— Жизнь всегда пробьётся, — пробормотал он. Послышался звон разбитого стекла: это из разжавшихся пальцев выпал бокал, и крупные, алые от остатков вина осколки разлетелись по чёрно-белой клетке пола.

***

— Джейс?

Он сделал глубокий, трудный вдох перед тем, как развернуться и обнять подошедшую Клэри. Больше ничего не говоря, та стиснула его так сильно, как если бы они снова оказались у Озера Лин, когда Клэри уже отчаялась вновь увидеть его живым. Только в этот раз всё было в сотню, тысячу раз хуже: отнятую жизнь некому было вернуть.

— Что произошло? Ты сообщил уже в Институт, Клэйву? Они помогут выследить Себастьяна?

— Да, я отправил сообщение Имоджен после того, как позвал тебя.

— Но ты же смог остановить Себастьяна? Его теперь обнаружат — продолжала допытываться та, отпустив его, и Джейс, поджав губы, отвернулся, подошёл к краю крыши, чтобы посмотреть вниз.

Себастьян… Джейс понятия не имел, куда он делся, равно как и что произошло после их встречи. На него словно какой-то дурман опустился, стоило оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, потому что следующим, что Джейс помнил, была вот эта самая крыша и кучка активно копошившихся примитивных в том дворе, куда они пришли с Майей. Самой же Майи нигде не было, Джейс не мог её найти и не сразу понял, чем именно были заняты те полицейские. Он наблюдал за ними с крыши, осторожно приблизившись (осторожно — потому что один из тех, кто командовал ими, показался ему смутно знакомым), отгоняя от себя догадку, что примитивные появились не просто так, а по чьей-то наводке: это был специальный отряд, который, рассредоточившись, методично обыскивал дома, образовывавшие дворик-колодец. Искали кого-то конкретного… Несколько человек, кажется, Люк называл таких экспертами-криминалистами, сгрудились в одном месте: фотографировали, что-то поднимали и клали в прозрачные пакетики, а спустя несколько минут к ним подошли ещё двое с большим чёрным пластиковым пакетом и носилками. Разглядеть, что (или, вернее, кого) они убирали, Джейс не сумел, но кто-то из экспертов плохо застегнул молнию на мешке, и оттуда вывалилась и осталась безвольно висеть над землей рука. Из тёмно-синей ткани рукава торчала вроде бы человеческая кисть, но сплошь покрытая шерстью и с когтями вместо ногтей. В мешке для трупов была Майя, она попала к примитивным, и убил её…

— Джейс, что произошло? — спросила Клэри, уже не на шутку встревожившись, но только Джейс открыл рот, как на их крышу, с лёгкостью перемахнув через шестиполосную дорогу, приземлился Алек. — Алек? Разве ты не должен быть в Идрисе?

Увидев своего парабатай, Джейс в первую секунду хотел было шагнуть навстречу: его собственные мысли пребывали в совершеннейшем хаосе из-за Себастьяна, Майи и неожиданного вмешательства примитивных, а Алек никогда не терял собранности, уж он помог бы разобраться и поступить верно, — но остановился. Весь вид Алека говорил, что вряд ли он собирался поддерживать и помогать: из-под сведенных бровей парабатай смотрел угрюмо и обвинительно, словно на самом деле вообще не хотел с ним разговаривать. Неожиданно для самого себя Джейс с облегчением вздохнул. Знает. Алек знает, что Джейс скоро займёт его место главы. Кто-то милосердно избавил его от мучительной необходимости объясняться.

Из низко нависавших над городом туч наконец закрапало, как будто это Алек принёс с собой дождь. Противная мелкая морось заставила волосы облепить виски, пробралась вместе с ветерком за шиворот, и Джейс поёжился. Клэри и Алек выглядели не лучше, тоже достаточно быстро вымокнув, и, ощущая на щеках дождевую влагу, Джейс никак не мог перестать думать о том, что это природа, небо оплакивали гибель Майи, раз уж он, по статусу и ситуации, не мог нормально погоревать о ней. Пусть Джейс не любил её так, как Клэри, но уважал и даже немного завидовал: Майя, несмотря на то, что тяготилась своей сущностью оборотня, была живой и свободной. Свободнее, чем Джейс когда-нибудь сможет стать. Она никак не заслуживала быть на побегушках у нефилимов и… и лежать жалко на грязном асфальте, чтобы примитивные увивались вокруг с фотоаппаратами и другими приборами.

— В Идрисе эпидемия. От простуды, которую Клэйв доблестно считал нестрашной, начали умирать люди, так что им не до суда надо мной.

После этих слов, произнесенных глухим тоном, полным сдерживаемой злости из разряда «Я же предупреждал, а вы опять не послушались», Джейс поёжился. Он не бывал в Идрисе в последние дни, в отличие от Алека, а Имоджен пресекала все разговоры о возможной эпидемии, но слухи, так или иначе, доходили до Института. Шептались, что заболевших в Аликанте очень много, что болеют там так же сильно, как и в Нью-Йорке, что отзыв части сумеречных охотников из Института в Идрис случился как раз потому, что они подхватили вирус, а не просто по приказу Клэйва. Нефилимы традиционно не придавали болезни большого внимания, благо выполнению миссий она не мешала; даже количество заболевших не вынудило Клэйв начать что-нибудь делать. Единственным, кто не хотел сидеть сложа руки, был Алек, но ему это только лишний раз вменили в вину: последней попыткой парабатай воспротивиться Имоджен была эвакуация больных в Аликанте, за что его удостоили звания труса и никудышного руководителя, который не умеет работать с людьми. И вот самые худшие опасения Алека оказались правдой. Джейс отчаянно надеялся, что экстренными мерами ещё можно было уладить ситуацию: в голове не укладывалось, как это сумеречные охотники будут умирать не в бою и не от ран, — но смутный, неосязаемый страх уже взял его в свои тиски.

— Однако тебе, как будущему главе Института, это наверняка уже известно во всех подробностях.

Закончил Алек ядовито и едко, как обычно никогда не говорил, и Клэри осталась стоять с открытым от неожиданности ртом. Джейс ощутил, что у него самого губы неудержимо расползались в злой усмешке. Ну, вот Алек и правда знал. Наверняка Имоджен ему первому сообщила о Джейсе в качестве своего преемника (может, даже до того, как Джейс согласился). Джейс, если честно, особо и не рассчитывал, что парабатай откликнется на призыв о помощи: сообщение ему отправил по привычке, а теперь придётся расхлёбывать последствия. Хоть Алек и явился, уступать ему Джейс не собирался, особенно после того, на какую жертву пришлось ради него пойти.

— Слушайте, давайте хоть сейчас не будем ругаться! — наконец собравшись с мыслями, сердито заявила Клэри, и Алек тут же парировал:

— Я вовсе не ругаюсь, а констатирую факт.

— Нет, слушай, ты серьёзно думаешь, будто прошлый раз с Имоджен меня ничему не научил? Я сделал это не по своей воле, я...

— Джейс, Алек, мы должны понять, что делать, можно ли как-то исправить...

— Это уже не моя забота. Пусть Джейс с Имоджен разбираются.

— Алек! — воскликнула Клэри уже так громко, что её вполне могли услышать примитивные внизу.

— Блин, если тебе плевать, что и как я тут сделаю, зачем тогда ты явился? — зло выдохнул Джейс, и на это Алек ничего не сказал, только отвернулся, дёрнув плечом.

Он просто бесил своим демонстративным поведением, когда пытался командовать, особенно если закатывал глаза и хмыкал, показывая, как же недоволен, что его не слушают. Почему Джейс раньше этого не замечал? Или тогда это в Алеке его так не раздражало? В самом деле, где тот разумный и практичный сумеречный охотник, который мог взвесить все «за» и «против» перед тем, как действовать? Джейс и представить себе не мог, что на Алека, во-первых, так повлияет отстранение, а, во-вторых, он настолько на этом зациклится.

— Если ты и вправду пришёл позлорадствовать, брат, то это уж как-нибудь сам, без меня, потому что я понятия не имею, когда отреагирует Клэйв и Имоджен на случившееся, а делать что-то надо.

Судя по выражению лица Алека, он очень хотел сказать что-то вроде: «Ну, у тебя прекрасно получается умалчивать», но сдержался. Задели ли его слова Джейса или он сам понял, что это уже будет чересчур, — кто знает.

— Как минимум подумать, что мы скажем Люку, — совсем тихо закончила Клэри, подойдя к краю крыши. — Полиция увозит тело. Не представляю, как Люк... как вообще он отреагирует.

— С потерей одного волка стая справится, — заметил Алек, и Клэри, тут же взметнувшаяся из-за такого пренебрежения к Майе, даже не сразу остановилась, когда Джейс попросил её промолчать. — Да и Люциан не в первый раз теряет близкого ему человека, но момент сейчас очень неудачный.

— А что, — Клэри посмотрела на него с вызовом, как будто блестящими от слез глазами, — смерть когда-то бывает удачной?

К счастью, снова вспоминать свою маму, убитую демоном руками Алека, она не стала, и слава Ангелу, иначе они бы окончательно сцепились между собой, и Джейс ни за что бы их не разнял. А ему, чёрт возьми, как никогда нужна была рассудительность Алека и его опыт, ведь Майя находилась в полупревращенном состоянии, когда погибла. В руках примитивных, по сути, оказалось создание, которого не существовало, о котором они ни в коем случае не должны были узнать. Когда полицейские арестовали Себастьяна, Джейс был уверен, что тот не успел ничего рассказать, а сейчас существовала ужасная угроза, что сумеречный мир всё-таки раскроют. Что ему делать? Не гнаться же за полицейской машиной, чтобы выкрасть из неё труп Майи?

— Почему нет? — внезапно переспросил Алек, и Джейс понял, что последние слова произнёс вслух. — Это единственное разумное решение, которое уж точно обезопасило бы нас, но теперь и оно недоступно, — он проводил взглядом отъехавший от двора чёрный автомобиль.

Выкрасть тело... Всё равно что выкрасть Себастьяна применительно к той ситуации, в которой Джейс с остальными оказались в начале этой заварушки. Такой совет Алека фактически оправдывал тот его поступок (если, конечно, парабатай не сделался в одночасье мастером сарказма), но Джейс не чувствовал никакого облегчения. Да, они крупно поссорились из-за опрометчивого решения задержать доклад Клэйву на несколько часов и действовать самостоятельно, да, Алек фактически предлагал повторить это безумство, но...

— Необходимо сообщить Люку как можно скорее, — не обращая внимания на них с Клэри, Алек присел на корточки на краю крыши, внимательно изучая, что происходило внизу. Джейс тоже скосил глаза и увидел, что примитивные как будто сворачивали работу. Людей в форме стало гораздо меньше, некоторые делали последние снимки зданий вокруг — зачем, Джейс не понимал, но за секунду до того, как одна из камер оказалась направлена на него, инстинктивно пригнулся. — И пусть это сделает кто-нибудь, кроме Имоджен.

— Разумно, — пробормотал он. После того, как Имоджен провела встречу с нижнемирцами, нефилимов и так начали снова считать угнетателями. Если она принесёт известие о гибели Майи... вряд ли обойдётся без конфликта.

Нет, это им совсем не нужно. Джейс встрепенулся, ощутив, что Алек всё это время выжидательно смотрел на него, хотел услышать ответ, и сглотнул. Чёрт, вот что он как раз и ненавидел: жуткая ответственность (больше, чем за себя самого), необходимость держать лицо, говорить от имени нефилимов и принимать решения, совершать поступки, которые повлекут за собой далекоидущие последствия. В бою не было времени задумываться над этим, всё получалось само собой, но переговоры, встречи — Джейс однажды попробовал это и понял: не его. Увидев тут Алека, в глубине души он поначалу даже обрадовался: Алек привычно возьмёт на себя тяжкое бремя решений, — пока парабатай не показал обратное.

— Да... да, ты прав, — добавил он, собравшись с духом. — Я свяжусь с Греймарком как можно скорее.

— Лучше не медлить: может, он ещё как-то замнёт это дело, используя свои полицейские связи, как было с другими убитыми Себастьяном.

— Но что мы скажем нижнемирцам? — медленно произнесла Клэри, обведя их обоих взглядом. — Предполагалось же, что это совместные рейды.

— Этот должен был стать последним, — тихо пробормотал Джейс и заскрежетал зубами.

Ну что стоило Имоджен просто отменить его? Да, они бы не приблизились к поимке Себастьяна, зато Майя бы осталась жива. Майя… Она словно встала у него перед глазами, живая, похожая на тёмный одуванчик: задорный, смелый и в меру наглый — как бы хотелось, чтобы такой она и запомнилась, но нет. Последними чувствами, что они испытали друг к другу, были недоверие, опаска и раздражение, а Майя ещё и, должно быть, разочаровалась в нём в нём, ведь Джейс находился рядом и ничего не сделал, не остановил Себастьяна…

Одно воспоминание о нём провело по сердцу острым, холодным ножом.

— ... если Джейс просто сообщит, что это Себастьян убил Майю, нижнемирцы обвинят нас!

— И будут правы в какой-то мере. Пока мы не вмешались в их поиски, никто из нижнемирцев не погиб.

— Так и что нам делать? — повторил Джейс вопрос Клэри, и Алек уставился на него.

— Теперь ты главный, ты и скажи, что делать.

— Алек, пожалуйста, не начинай снова.

— Нет, в самом деле, возможно, вся моя проблема в том, что я слишком много принимал решения за всех вас, — с ожесточением заговорил тот, весь передёрнувшись. — Чтобы произвести впечатление на Магнуса, чтобы с нижнемирцами не было конфликтов, чтобы… чтобы всё! Хотели проявить инициативу — вот, пожалуйста, прекрасный шанс, тем более, что Имоджен расчистила своему единственному внуку дорогу.

Стоял Алек к ним спиной и потому не видел, как Джейс с силой сжимал кулаки. Он любил Алека как брата, уважал его как парабатай и хорошего нефилима, который одинаково умело вел себя в бою и на переговорах, но эти показательные выступления уже стояли поперёк горла. Ужасно хотелось поставить его на место, но так бы Джейс только запустил новый виток бессмысленной ругани, и он проглотил это пустое обвинение, смолчал. Не будет он уподобляться Алеку.

— Просто скажите Люциану правду, — неожиданно добавил тот, когда Джейс уже собирался ответить, что они сами справятся. Опять резкая перемена настроения, да что с Алеком такое? — Без наездов и утайки, и желательно один на один. Наш враг — не оборотни, а Себастьян, надо напомнить Греймарку об этом. Он должен понять, что они не одни.

Алек говорил верно: Джейс должен был пойти и объясниться, в конце концов, он — единственный свидетель произошедшего и смерти Майи, но… как не солгать, если Джейс практически ничего не помнил? Как будто на его глаза и память накинули плотную чёрную повязку. Наверное, такой сверхъестественной силой Себастьян обзавёлся, умерев и возродившись, и это уже само по себе было жутко — получается, он с кем угодно мог проделать подобное и неизвестно что таким образом скрыть. Однако для Джейса это было тем хуже, что недоверчивый к сумеречным охотникам Люциан Греймарк мог обвинить его в обмане или даже в том, что он нарочно не пришёл на помощь Майе.

Кажется, Алек хотел сказать ещё что-то, но передумал. Внимание же Джейса почти полностью забрала Клэри: поддёрнув вверх воротник курточки, закрываясь от промозглого ветра, она наблюдала за собиравшимися полицейскими, но, как и сам Джейс пару минут назад, старалась не очень отдаляться от большой дымовой трубы, словно не хотела попасться примитивным на глаза.

— Клэри, они всё равно нас не видят.

— А? — встрепенувшись, она попыталась было улыбнуться, однако вышло плохо. — Знаю, это остатки старой привычки, всё никак не избавиться.

— Ты уже довольно долго с нами, а ещё не привыкла? Клэри, я ведь вижу, когда ты лжёшь, в чём дело?

Своим подозрениям Джейс старался не давать хода: не хотелось, обманувшись, совершить ещё одну ошибку, он и так немало их натворил. 

— Я не знаю, — тихо сообщила та, шмыгнув носом и поёжившись. Как назло, ещё мерзкий и промозглый дождь только усилился, полил уже как будто с хлопьями снега, и убраться с крыши — в тепло, подальше от этого кошмара, захотелось ещё больше. — Не знаю, — повторила Клэри, однако смотрела она на копошившихся внизу примитивных так, будто целенаправленно выискивала кого-то глазами. — Но просто когда мы пробрались в полицейское управление за Себастьяном, мне на какой-то момент показалось, что примитивные там видели нас. Ну, наверное, не все, может, я и преувеличиваю, но знаешь, — она несмело посмотрела на Джейса, следя за реакцией, — промелькнуло тогда ощущение, будто руна невидимости перестала действовать.

— Клэри, перестань себя накручивать. Ты переживаешь смерть Майи и поэтому раздуваешь проблему из ничего. Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это невозможно: если в тебе нет крови ангела, ты не увидишь ни нефилима, ни Сумеречный мир.

— А как тогда ранили Изабель? — напомнила Клэри, и Джейс замолчал. — Ей же прострелили плечо. Можешь сказать, что я ошибаюсь, Джейс, и я хочу ошибаться, правда, но один из тех примитивных, который тут всем раздавал указания… Мне кажется, я уже видела его где-то, а единственное место, где это могло произойти, — полицейское управление.

От её испытующего взгляда по спине пробежал холодок. Как раз такие выводы Джейс меньше всего хотел услышать. Если один и тот же примитивный встретился им что тогда, что сейчас, означало ли это, что он шёл по их следу? Может быть — догадка поразила его как электрическим током, — полицейский сумел что-то узнать от Себастьяна, преследовал его и так столкнулся с Джейсом и Майей? Но так вполне могло оказаться, что это не Себастьян убил Майю, а примитивные…

— Нет. Нет, ты ошибаешься, — с поразившей его самого уверенностью произнёс Джейс.

В глубине души зазвенел тревожный звоночек, как если бы он делал нечто в корне неправильное, однако Джейс мысленно отмахнулся. Того, что предположила Клэри, не могло случиться. Себастьян слишком мало времени провёл в полицейском управлении, он не успел ничего рассказать, а даже если и успел, как бы те примитивные их обнаружили? Не разыскивали же они специально нефилимов, оборотней!.. Ангел, это же бред! Примитивных потому и называли так, что без видения они были слепы, как новорождённые котята.

— Тебе показалось, Клэри. Из-за ублюдка Себастьяна мы стали чаще сталкиваться с примитивными, а их полицейские в форме все на одно лицо.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — донеслось уже ему в спину, но Джейс сделал вид, что не услышал вопроса: заметив, что Алек собирался уходить, заторопился к нему.

— О чём вы говорили с Клэри? — тот встретил его вопросом в лоб. — Мне стоит знать?

Алеку? Да, конечно, он бы сориентировался быстрее. Может, давно следовало в Идрис сообщить, а Джейс медлил и терял драгоценное время.

— Не думаю. Это наши с ней, ну, личные заморочки. — Поверил ему Алек или нет, Джейс так и не понял. Со стороны очень похоже было, что парабатай ещё сомневался, но попросту решил не вмешиваться, ведь «Джейс же теперь главный». — Ты возвращаешься в Институт? Я думал, мы вместе дождёмся ответа Имоджен.

— Будете ждать вдвоём с Клэри. Я… мне нужно в Идрис и как можно скорее.

— Обратно в Аликанте? Но ты же только вернулся.

— Я не возвращался, — отрезал тот, набросив на мокрую уже голову капюшон. Тёмные волосы прилипли к его лбу, из-за чего Алек вдруг стал выглядеть ужасно жалко; словно понимая это, он отвернулся, а затем ещё раз, когда Джейс обошёл вокруг, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Джейс, прекрати. Я должен быть в Идрисе, потому что там эпидемия и люди начали умирать. Меня отправили переговорить с Имоджен, убедиться, что она всех больных отправила в Аликанте. Элдетри организовал там карантинную зону…

— Алек, нет, стоп, стой, — но остановив того, Джейс со внезапной ясностью осознал, что парабатай пытался до него донести. Люди в Идрисе не просто начали умирать — они вот-вот начнут гибнуть массово, так много было заражённых. Алек вернулся в Нью-Йорк всего на несколько часов, преследуя конкретную цель, но позабыл о ней, получив вызов от Джейса. На какой-то момент его затопило радостное облегчение: между ними ещё не всё потеряно, раз Алек так тревожился, но почти сразу оно растворилось под ворохом проблем. — Имоджен солгала Клэйву, я прав?

— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

— Мы этого не узнаем, пока я не попытаюсь.

— Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Джейс, — мрачно повторил тот с напором. — «Пораженческую тактику Алека Лайтвуда» Имоджен не примет даже от тебя.

— А что, будет лучше, если Институт трупами покроется? — огрызнулся Джейс, и они оба замолчали.

Как глупо! Ведь понятно, что от злости и обиды толку не будет, они делали лишь хуже себе и другим, но иначе уже не получалось. Джейс перевёл взгляд на свои сапоги, равнодушно отмечая, как бились о них ровные дождевые капли. Смотреть на Алека он почему-то больше не мог, куда только делась радость. Если у того было такое важное задание, от которого зависели человеческие жизни, как Алек бросил свою цель, чтобы прийти сюда и поглумиться над его неопытностью и нерешительностью? Почему, получив отказ, не обратился за помощью? Гордость, что ли не позволила? Как будто это даже не Алек вообще. Уж он бы точно так не поступил. А ещё эти скачки: то агрессия, то сочувствие и помощь…

— Мама заболела, — наконец пересилив себя, признался Алек, и Джейс, омертвев, буквально прирос к месту.

Мариз?..

— Отец пытается позаботиться о Максе, а я…

— Как это? — в последний момент он прикусил язык. Глупо спрашивать, как именно всё случилось. То, что Алек, Джейс и Клэри до сих пор не заболели, — вот вопрос, а Мариз вращалась в самой гуще событий в Аликанте, увы, ничего удивительного, что вирус прицепился и к ней. — Какой прогноз?

— Пока неизвестно. До сегодняшнего дня все только болели: тяжело, но жили, а этим утром скончались сразу пятеро, — теперь, когда Алек решился посмотреть на Джейса, на нём не было лица. Бледный, мокрый, он казался несчастным, потерянным и абсолютно беспомощным; жутко было осознавать, что, по сути, так оно и было. До сих пор никто не уделял внимания эпидемии, не боролся с ней, и вот дошло до закономерного итога, в который никто не верил. — Элдетри ничего не говорит, но делает всё возможное, я надеюсь. Безмолвные братья тоже пытались помочь заболевшим, но ни руны, ни известные снадобья не сработали, и они по-прежнему в поисках.

И тут почти всё встало на свои места: странное, нервное поведение Алека, его сегодняшние издевательски-истеричные срывы и виноватое молчание в конце.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал он с заминкой, отчаянно надеясь, что слова окажутся пророческими. Если даже Элдетри, первоклассный медик, не мог сказать ничего определённого… — Поверь мне, Алек, она поправится. 

Мариз была сильной сумеречной охотницей и сильной женщиной, ничего другого от неё Джейс и не ожидал. Она будет бороться до последнего и, конечно, одолеет эту чёртову болезнь! Невозможно представить, что будет как-то по-другому.

— Спасибо, — вдруг произнёс Алек, протянув ему руку, а Джейс ещё несколько секунд смотрел на неё, не понимая.

В последние дни они не разговаривали, руна парабатай никаким образом не проявляла себя, и потому простое рукопожатие казалось чем-то немыслимым. Джейс был абсолютно уверен, что этому Алеку, новому Алеку, обнаружившемуся после крутых поворотов в его жизни, никто другой не нужен, тем более, Джейс. Однако он всё-таки крепко сжал ладонь того, едва заметно потряс. Главное же не сам жест, а чувства, какие в него вложены, и чувствовал он…

Чувствовал, что как будто бы начал понимать Алека. Казавшийся порой странным и неправильным из-за последних своих поступков, тот перестал быть чужеродным и сделался… настоящим?


	12. Глава 11

Только открыв глаза, он сел и, щурясь спросонья, принялся разыскивать свою одежду. Сколько времени? Вроде Джейс не проспал, и, если поторопиться, он вполне успеет присоединиться к Имоджен на сегодняшней встрече с нижнемирцами. Нужно успеть.

— Сбегаешь?

Повернувшись, он обнаружил, что Клэри тоже уже не спала: она слегка приподнялась на подушке, подпирая рукой подбородок; одеяло сползло с её плеча, обнажив тоненькую бретельку ночнушки. В сочетании с разметавшимися со сна и оттого казавшимися ещё более роскошными волосами это смотрелось настолько потрясающе, что Джейсу тут же захотелось нырнуть обратно в постель и привлечь Клэри к себе, зацеловать, снова заняться с ней любовью (как будто ночи было мало), но он сдержался. Работа сегодня была первее.

— Нет. Хочу проследить, чтобы Имоджен не выкинула чего-нибудь на переговорах. Мир висит на волоске, а я не уверен, что она это понимает.

Спасибо Алеку: Джейс постарался, насколько мог, следовать его совету, и, кажется, ему удалось убедить Люка, что вины нефилимов в смерти Майи не было. Гэрроуэй встретил известие об её гибели с честью настоящего сумеречного охотника, не прогнал и не принялся осыпать проклятиями, даже вопросов особо не задавал, предоставив Джейсу возможность говорить самому. Конечно, Имоджен не могла оставить случившееся и через пару часов собиралась объявить всем лидерам Нижнего мира (а то они не знали), что Себастьян вновь сумел скрыться, при этом убив одного из них. Джейс чувствовал бы себя гораздо спокойнее, если бы смог проконтролировать её, ну, или хотя бы знал, какую чушь она преподнесла бы остальным.

— Стало быть, сбегаешь, — резюмировала Клэри, сморщив носик, и, откинув одеяло, подобрала с пола джинсы. — Мог бы сказать честно, что просто не хочешь, чтобы твоя бабушка застала нас в одной кровати. Нам ведь, кажется, запретили встречаться.

— Ангел, ты хотя бы не начинай. Я по горло уже сыт Алеком, — почти взмолился он, но Клэри, сидевшая спиной, никак не отреагировала. — И я уже говорил, что не собираюсь следовать этому глупому указанию Имоджен. Она может командовать моей жизнью, как сумеречного охотника, но кого я люблю — это не её дело, — Джейс вздохнул, понимая, что всё это бесполезно. Он говорил одно, а делал другое. Будь ему в самом деле плевать на родственницу, он бы не приходил тайком ночевать в комнату Клэри третий день подряд. — Клэри, я в самом деле должен убедиться, что она не наговорит нижнемирцам ничего такого, что бы спровоцировало конфликт. Если бы тут был Алек, мне бы и в голову не пришло заниматься его работой!

Но та молча оделась: джинсы, спортивный серый лифчик и майка вместо ночнушки; Джейс, мрачно прикидывавший, чем придётся заглаживать вину, оказался сидящим напротив неё в одних штанах, когда Клэри, бездумно ероша волосы, плюхнулась на кровать.

— Я не понимаю, — заявила она наконец, — почему ты всё-таки пляшешь под дудку Имоджен? Да, ты говорил — чтобы спасти Алека от ещё более страшного наказания, но, Джейс, разве ты сам не перестал с ним общаться? За последнюю неделю вы виделись от силы раз, вчера! Ты жаловался, что Алек ведёт себя неправильно и что ты не хочешь иметь с ним ничего общего, — и пожалуйста, всё ещё выгораживаешь его, а тут ещё и указания его исполняешь.

Он невольно задержал дыхание, ожидая, что же ещё Клэри скажет, а она закончила просительным:

— Не думай, что я нарочно настраиваю тебя против него и заставляю выбирать. Просто это странно. Подумай сам, Джейс. Я пытаюсь понять тебя, но не могу.

Джейс вцепился в свою футболку, которую мял в руках, так, будто та могла что-то решить. Он ничего не понимал. Вчера вечером и ночью всё было нормально: Клэри не спрашивала, как прошла встреча с Люком, не упомянула и слова Имоджен, что они друг другу не пара… С чего вдруг у Клэри так изменилось настроение? Или… или она узнала про них с Майей? Этот момент своей жизни Джейс отчаянно хотел сохранить от неё в секрете, глупо, даже как-то наивно, но хотел, хотя Клэри, например, не утаивала свои отношения с Саймоном. Сделав глубокий вдох, он негромко признался:

— А я, если честно, не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Это должно было заставить Клэри что-то пояснить, но получилось иначе. Обиженно нахмурившись, она вдруг вспыхнула:

— Конечно, ты не понимаешь! Вы оба с Алеком сами не свои! Больше бессмысленно ругаетесь, чем делаете дело.

— Ну, это ты преувеличиваешь.

— И вовсе нет, — Клэри упрямо тряхнула головой. — Ты только и делал, что метался от меня к Алеку, а он бесполезно топтался на месте. В другое время вы бы уже решили проблему, даже не обращаясь к Клэйву.

На этом моменте Джейс хмыкнул и наконец натянул футболку. Не обращаясь к Клэйву? Нет, спасибо, один раз он уже так сделал, пойдя у Клэри на поводу, и чем всё закончилось? Он потерял своего парабатай, единственного своего друга, и вот-вот себя потеряет, потому что не осталось ни аргументов, ни сил защищаться от Имоджен и её веяний. Уж лучше перестраховаться, пока есть возможность.

— Я не понимаю, что случилось с вами, а началось всё с того дня, как Алек вернулся из отпуска.

То есть, с того момента, как Джейс подвёл его. Странно, что Клэри этого не понимала: вот уже как минимум одна причина помогать Алеку — искупить свою вину перед ним. Правда, тут же вставал вопрос, почему Джейс не мог сам всё рассказать Алеку, а каждая их встреча неизменно заканчивалась ссорой, в этом Клэри права. До вчерашнего дня он даже несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что Алек действительно сам не свой, как если бы кто-то другой периодически включался в его теле, язвил, ругался и рушил всё, что Алек имел. Однако это оказались не более, чем глупые подозрения. Алек был Алеком, вчера Джейс это понял. Он сам трусил, боялся признаться и провоцировал новые распри.

Внезапно испустив дрожащий вздох, Клэри закрыла лицо руками; плечи у неё подрагивали, так что редкие солнечные лучики, пробивающиеся сквозь портьеры плясали на её волосах совершенно волшебно. Засмотревшись, Джейс не сразу сообразил, что происходит.

— Прости, — пробормотала она. — Я мелю всякий вздор, но он кажется таким правильным… Я просто не знаю, что делать, опять кошмар… 

— Кошмар? Но я думал, у тебя прекратились эти дурацкие сны. Почему ты молчала? — начавшая было нарастать злость схлынула моментально, и Джейс, придвинувшись ближе, обнял её. Он не мог сердиться на Клэри, даже когда она бывала неправа относительного него самого или Алека, а сейчас та, встревоженная, напуганная, вцепилась в него как в спасательный круг.

— Не было ничего особенного, ничего… ничего ужасного. Но не сегодня, — собравшись с духом, Клэри провела по лицу рукой, словно утирая невидимый пот. — Я видела Нью-Йорк затопленным, ну, знаешь, как в том фильме, который мы смотрели пару недель назад, как после землетрясения. И всё было разрушено, даже Институт, и столько тел! — закрыв лицо руками, она застонала и сдавленно добавила: — Я видела Майю утонувшей и Лидию, и Элдетри, и… — запнувшись, она всё-таки несмело посмотрела на него: — И Мариз тоже. Всякий раз, когда вспоминаю об этом, меня пробирает дрожь. Как будто кто-то свыше меня о чём-то предупреждает, а я не могу разобраться.

Джейс со вздохом снова обнял её, нежными, короткими поцелуями касаясь виска; Клэри вжалась в него со внезапным отчаянием умирающего, который понимает, что больше ничего уже не осталось, но из последних сил надеется на спасение. Её сон даже на словах звучал жутковато, а уж если представить, что Клэри видела всё своими глазами, не соображала, что это всего лишь кошмар, и ни одно из бедствий не произойдёт в реальности…

— Послушай меня — это только сон. Столько событий произошло, твоё сознание просто собрало их в одну большую кучу: смерть Майи, болезнь Мариз…

— А что, если это предупреждение, что они все умрут?

С минуту, наверное, Джейс смотрел на неё, прежде чем сумел неуверенно возразить:

— Но ведь и Мариз, и Элдетри с Лидией ещё живы. Мариз сильная и крепкая, она обязательно выкарабкается, а остальным ничего не угрожает. Ну же, успокойся, перестань обращать внимание на глупости, —Джейс поцеловал её в щёку и немного расслабился, почувствовав, что Клэри улыбнулась. — От этого ты начинаешь хмуриться и сомневаться в себе, а мне нужна боевая Клэри, которая поддержит меня сегодня против Имоджен.

— Да уж, тебе точно потребуется кто-то, кто не позволит разнести половину Института в горячке, — заметила она, самодовольно улыбаясь, и Джейс улыбнулся в ответ, наконец накрыв её губы своими. Клэри тут же обхватила руками его шею, увлекая за собой обратно на кровать, и ощущать жар её тела так близко было до умопомрачения восхитительно — такая лёгкая провокация всегда заводила его даже больше, чем просто вид обнажённого женского тела. Хотелось остаться с ней: сбросить мешающуюся одежду, тем более что разворошенная постель сохранила ещё их тепло, снова целоваться, снова вжиматься друг в друга до захлёбывающихся стонов и стирающего все границы удовольствия. Со стоном разочарования Джейс заставил себя всё-таки оторваться от её губ и сесть рядом, но отвести глаза от разметавшихся по подушке ярких медных волос и от слегка искусанных губ он смог не сразу. Зато Клэри, приподнявшись на локте, вроде бы соблазнительно улыбнулась ему, но тут же на миг нахмурилась.

— Что?

— Книга, — она кивком головы указала на тонкий белый томик на тумбочке возле ночника. На корешке книги змея кусала себя за хвост. — Не помню, чтобы я что-то брала почитать в последние дни… как глупо — понимать, что ты что-то забыла напрочь. А ты, — томный взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц, — неужели оставишь меня в таком состоянии? Это жестоко.

— Прости, но мне действительно нужно идти. Теперь это мой долг.

Печально повздыхав, Клэри махнула рукой с явным разрешением, и у Джейса немного отлегло от сердца. Он не мог видеть Клэри хмурой и обиженной, это заставляло из кожи вон лезть, чтобы поднять ей настроение. Не могла такая яркая и солнечная девушка грустить, не была она создана для этого.

— Оказывается, когда ты говоришь о долге это звучит ужасно сексуально, — Клэри с совершенно невинным лицом облизнулась, — так и быть, я потерплю до вечера. Но не дольше!

— Надеюсь, я всё же вернусь гораздо быстрее, хотя кто знает, что придумает Имоджен на сегодняшних переговорах.

Однако Клэри с жаром убедила его, что всё пройдёт как минимум спокойно, и как же Джейсу хотелось в это поверить! Увы, он слишком хорошо уже успел изучить свою желанно-нежеланную родственницу, и никакой надежды на чудо не оставалось, но для Клэри сделал вид, что ничуть не сомневается в её словах.

Поцеловав её на прощание, Джейс вышел первым на тот случай, если вдруг не повезёт с кем-то столкнуться. С приходом Имоджен большинство нефилимов Института волей-неволей превратились если не в доносчиков, то в её помощников точно; на себя Джейсу было плевать — от него Имоджен всё равно не отстанет, но он бы мог защитить Клэри от её нападок, пусть и выглядело это, словно он трусил. Хотя… хотя стоило отойти немного от комнаты Клэри, и всё его воодушевление вмиг испарилось без следа. Джейс вырос воином, бесстрашно кидался в любую битву, даже с превосходящим его противником, однако что встречу с Имоджен, что с нижнемирцами хотелось оттянуть как можно дольше. Знал бы он когда-нибудь, что будет бояться женщину? Женщину, которая приходилась ему родственницей по крови? Клэри вот любила свою мать, Алек — тоже, несмотря на то, что они с Мариз во многом не сходились во взглядах. Имоджен же была единственной его семьей, настоящей в отличие от Валентина, Вейланда и Лайтвудов, а Джейс боялся её и ненавидел.

Командный центр, через который пришлось пройти, на удивление пустовал. Джейс недоверчиво оглядывал осиротевшие мониторы, недоумевая, куда делись обычно работавшие здесь команды, что выслеживали Себастьяна с помощью рун. Вчера Имоджен отказала и Алеку, и ему самому отправить остававшихся больных нефилимов в Идрис, чтобы в ограниченном пространстве Института не заразились остальные, но сейчас людей в здании находилось гораздо меньше. Что она успела предпринять, куда их отправила, если поиски Себастьяна приостановили из-за эпидемии? Джейс понимал, что это бессмысленно, но должен был попытаться ещё раз доказать ей, что заболевшим здесь не место: если Алек прав, и болезнь будет и дальше развиваться теми же темпами, они рисковали оставить Нью-Йорк вообще без защиты Института. Нельзя было дать заболеть тем, кого зараза до этого дня обходила стороной: Клэри, Стиву с Кайли, Лидии… даже Хиро и Раджу, в конце концов! Он никак не мог взять в толк, почему Имоджен этого не понимала и, главное, не желала слушать. Даже Алек, уж на что опытный переговорщик, ничего не добился от неё, а у Джейса не было его опыта, склада ума, знаний. Он вообще был заточен абсолютно на другое: на бои, сражения с демонами, ему и от экспериментов Валентина достался подходящий для этого дар. Когда привык нести ответственность только за свои косяки (причём, в большинстве случаев влетало не ему, а Алеку), принимать на себя нечто большее, трудно и страшно. Пусть все в Институте уже знали, что вскоре, когда Имоджен вернётся к полноценному исполнению своих обязанностей Инквизитора, она оставит его своим преемником, Джейс не был готов к этому и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Он пытался уже руководить и чуть было не натворил ужасных вещей, танцуя под её дудку; кто сказал, что в этот раз не случится то же самое? А оно обязательно случится: не по своей воле Джейс согласился на её условия.

Сообразив, что он уже несколько минут как стоял, бездумно пялясь в один из мониторов (с зависшей, кстати, картинкой), Джейс мысленно чертыхнулся и быстрым шагом поднялся в верхний коридор. Чем больше он обо всём этом думал, тем отчётливее понимал: не его это, ни под каким соусом, нет. Алек ошибся, когда в сердцах сказал, что слишком много решений принимал за них всех, и теперь Джейс дорвался до того, чтобы покомандовать. Едва дело доходило до выбора, который надо было сделать не за себя, а за всех, на Джейса как будто какой-то ступор нападал. Голова пустела, сердце колотилось в давно уже забытой панике, и он метался, не понимая, что будет правильно, а что нет. Было ли это из-за того, что он так жестоко ошибся и подставил Алека, или же нет, — Джейс не знал и знать не хотел. Он понимал лишь то, что совершенно не подходил для работы, которой его толкали заниматься Имоджен и, неожиданно, Клэри: последняя подбадривала, уверяла, что всё получится, пойдёт само собой. Джейс не находил сил даже ей сознаться, что всё это далеко не так. Взять хотя бы сегодняшнее утро: Клэри не понимала, почему он до сих пор общался с Алеком. Почему-почему… да потому, что его советы действовали. Его, а не Джейса решения выстреливали, к нему прислушивались люди. Клэри не знала, но именно потому, что Джейс, послушавшись парабатай, сам переговорил с Люком и рассказал ему о Майе, нижнемирцы до сих пор не объявили Институту о разрыве отношений, — а они уже практически готовы были это сделать.

Зато потом каким шоком для Имоджен и Клэри будет, когда всё вскроется. Джейс не злорадствовал, нет. Он просто не мог сказать им всем правду.

— Джейс, — стоило войти в кабинет, как Имоджен приветствовала его покровительственным кивком и тут же предложила сесть напротив. Джейс как ни старался, сумел выдавить из себя только кривую и жалкую улыбку, настолько фальшивую, что удивительно было, почему Имоджен промолчала.

Паршиво было не только говорить с ней — даже находиться рядом.

— Мне сообщили, что ты не дождался назначенной встречи с нижнемирцами, а сам отправился к Греймарку переговорить об этой его волчице, — она мастерски выдержала паузу, вынудив Джейса дышать едва ли не через раз. Ну, ну, пусть скажет, он подвёл её и пусть убирается к никчёмной матери. Джейс настолько не ожидал услышать что-то иное, что не сразу и поверил, когда Имоджен довольно продолжила: — Похвально. Заодно решена проблема с примитивными: Греймарк, насколько я поняла, позаботится, чтобы тело волчицы не попало на экспертизу. Не могу, конечно, в полной мере одобрить твоё решение принять ответственность за смерть девчонки, однако в нынешней ситуации выбирать особо не приходится. Ты погасил пожар сопротивления нижнемирцев до того, как он разгорелся, — это очень смелый поступок, достойный руководителя Института. Теперь думаю, ты понимаешь, глупо говорить, что ты не подходишь на этот пост.

Джейс смотрел ей прямо в глаза, соображая, говорила ли Имоджен серьёзно или это был сарказм, и сейчас она заявит, что на самом деле предложил всё Алек и ничего глупее она в жизни не видела. Однако секунды шли, Имоджен смотрела на него с неприкрытой гордостью, а Джейсу хотелось рассмеяться в полный голос. Похвальное решение, достойное… но не его. Имоджен вытравила с должности самого подходящего для неё человека и упрямо не замечала этого.

— Я… может, это моё решение было единственно возможным.

— Напротив. Вчера я обдумала ещё раз твои слова и вынуждена согласиться, — она наконец отложила бумаги в сторону и уставилась на Джейса. Теперь, когда её внимание целиком сосредоточилось на нём, между лопаток выступил гадкий и липкий пот; Джейс ощущал себя бабочкой, которую булавками пришпилили к стенду и теперь изучали со всех сторон. Имоджен нафантазировала себе какие-то стандарты идеального нефилима, достойного продолжателя рода Эрондейлов, и регулярно сравнивала его с ними. Поначалу Джейса это даже забавляло, пока он не понял, насколько для неё всё было серьёзно. — Оставлять в Институте заболевших нефилимов нельзя. Действительно есть большой риск, что и здоровые сумеречные охотники заразятся от них. Этим утром все, у кого имелись симптомы, отправились в Аликанте под надзор к Элдетри.

Впору было выдохнуть с облегчением, но Джейса услышанное совсем не обрадовало.

— Это прекрасно, но вы же знаете, что это не моё решение. Первым предложил Алек, а я…

— Алек Лайтвуд был неубедителен в своих аргументах, — возразила Имоджен таким тоном, от которого хотелось не просто замолчать, а забиться куда-нибудь под стул и не вылезать как можно больше. Эта женщина умела быть пугающей, даже не произнося никаких угроз; Джейс думал, ему больше не доведётся испытать это, но сейчас он казался себе маленьким и слабым кроликом перед раздувшей капюшон королевской коброй. — У тебя же хватило мужества и красноречия добиться своего. Это немаловажные качества, которые потребуются тебе, чтобы руководить.

Поёжившись, он едва слышно пробормотал:

— Не думаю, что я действительно хочу руководить, — вроде бы тихо-тихо, только для себя, но Имоджен услышала.

— Чем же тогда ты хочешь заниматься, Джонатан? Когда я пришла сюда в последний раз, то увидела нефилима, который не просто не знал своё место в жизни, но даже и не собирался искать его.

Она снова завела свою шарманку, от которой у Джейса, честно, уже зубы сводило. Сколько можно? Он едва ли не дословно мог воспроизвести её слова, например: «Неужели тебя устраивает то, что ты просто выходишь каждый день на миссии, встречаешься с дочерью Валентина и помогаешь каким-то нижнемирцам?» «Неужели ты думаешь заниматься этим всю свою жизнь?» «Неужели тебя это устраивает, Джонатан?» Его — да, вполне. Это для неё казалось абсурдным, как можно не рваться к власти, не хотеть командовать, а вот Джейс, пока его не начали выталкивать наверх, был счастлив. Наконец-то ничто не мешало им с Клэри быть вместе, верные друзья — Алек и Иззи — тоже поддерживали его, даже Магнус, хотя ворчал и фыркал, готов был, если что, прийти на помощь. Джейс не привык далеко загадывать, старался жить сегодняшним днём, и эти дни, каждый из них, пока не появилась Имоджен, ему нравился.

— Джонатан, ты — мой внук и последний представитель прямой ветви рода Эрондейлов. Мы всё равно что Виндзоры в Великобритании и императорская семья в Японии, — правильно истолковав его молчание, Имоджен сменила тактику: заговорила медленно и вкрадчиво, старательно делая вид, будто приняла его точку зрения и готова выслушать аргументы. — Такие, как мы, не имеют права тратить свою жизнь на бесцельное существование, а именно этим ты и занимался. Пока я жива, я должна это исправить, чтобы твои родители, мой сын, смотрели на тебя с небес с гордостью. Чтобы ты занял то место в нашем мире, что предназначалось ему.

Упоминание не только отца, но и матери заставило Джейса вздрогнуть. Они уже давно не говорили о родителях: после того, как Имоджен отчитала его за вопрос о Селин, она перестала что-либо говорить и о Стивене: видимо, сочла интерес Джейса предательством. Письма же отца он успел вызубрить едва ли не наизусть, однако они совсем не проливали свет на тайну его рождения, на то, какими были родители, — Иззи даже как-то пошутила на эту тему, назвав его Гарри Поттером. Всю свою сознательную жизнь Джейс считал, что его отцом был Валентин, он же Майкл Вейланд, а матерью за последние несколько месяцев он приучился называть Джослин Фрэй. Стивен Эрондейл и его жена оказались для него абсолютно чужими людьми, которых Джейс никак не мог понять, а всё равно волнение сжало его в своих тисках.

Об этом Джейс никогда не думал — как сложилась бы его жизнь, случись всё иначе. Не будь восстания Круга, выживи его настоящие отец и мать… Кем бы они тогда были? Что, если и вправду кому-то из них предстояло, например, руководить здесь или в каком-то другом Институте? Стал бы Джейс парабатай Алека Лайтвуда? Встретился бы с Клэри? Нет, совершенно точно, жили бы они абсолютно по-другому, но разве хуже?.. У Джейса была бы настоящая семья, и он никогда бы не спрашивал себя, кто он на самом деле. В ворохе вопросов, засыпавших его чуть ли не с головой, на миг, но мелькнула предательская мысль: а может ли быть, что Имоджен права? Она пыталась вернуть его жизнь в нужное русло, дать то, чем Джейс должен был обладать, но оказался лишён благодаря Валентину, а он, как слепой новорожденный котёнок, отпихивался от лучшего…

— Пост главы Института — меньшее, чего ты заслуживаешь, Джонатан, и если ты этого пока не осознаёшь, мой родительский долг — раскрыть твои глаза. Пойми, дитя моё: я не враг, я всем сердцем желаю восполнить то, что ты потерял из-за нашего врага, — она и вправду с материнской улыбкой потянулась к нему, неожиданно коснулась щеки ласковым, поглаживающим движением. Это проявление заботы, почти нежности настолько выбило Джейса из колеи, что он растерялся. — Поэтому я приняла несколько важных решений, которые касаются нас обоих и подлежат к исполнению в ближайшие дни. Первое — я предоставляю тебе полное право вести сегодняшнюю встречу с нижнемирцами, — видимо, недоверие и непонимание, отразившиеся на лице Джейса, настолько задело её, что Имоджен, вернув себе высокомерный вид верховного властителя, недовольно пояснила: — Ты расскажешь во всех подробностях, как Себастьян убил одного из них. Переключим на него внимание оборотней и вампиров, чтобы у них и мысли не возникло бунтовать. А вот Бейн не настолько глуп и может сообразить, что мы отводим внимание, поэтому тебе необходимо описать всё, как было, и сделать особенный акцент на действиях Себастьяна и на своих. Нижнемирцы должны быть уверены, что мы сделали всё возможное, чтобы спасти эту Робертс.

Такого подвоха Джейс не ожидал, то есть, он не думал, что ему придётся выступать перед народами нижнего мира с рассказом о гибели Майи. Одно дело — Люк, но остальные!.. К тому же, Джейс ведь так ничего и не вспомнил. В разговоре с Греймарком удалось обойтись без особых подробностей и лжи: Джейс просто сказал, что они разделились, а потом, когда Майя не отозвалась, он обнаружил уже её тело, преследовал Себастьяна. Другие на это не купятся: Магнус слишком внимателен, как и Рафаэль (если не повезёт и его не будет замещать та девушка, Дженна), да тот же Люк наверняка уже отошёл от горя, обдумал всё и начнёт задавать вопросы. Конечно, Джейс скажет им, что Себастьян убил Майю, но живописать в подробностях, да ещё и приукрасить их, чтобы выгородить себя и нефилимов вообще, — вряд ли он такое сможет. 

А ещё это возвращало его к вчерашней дилемме: сообщить или нет, что Майю мог убить не Себастьян, а примитивные полицейские. 

Внезапно стало страшно холодно, как будто его запихнули в морозильную камеру. Кабинет, который при Имоджен редко когда освещался полностью и казавшийся от этого тёмно-красным, растаял будто кошмарный сон, и на несколько секунд Джейс снова очутился там, на Флетбуш-стрит, в одном из дворов-колодцев, куда их вывела Майя. Себастьян смотрел на него с высоты, немного наклонив голову; в его взгляде не было ни жажды мщения, ни желания прикончить, напротив, он словно обрадовался встрече. Спрыгнув и оказавшись прямо перед Джейсом, он как будто бы даже… улыбнулся?

А дальше снова была проклятая чернота, только вспышки редко мерцали, как если бы кто-то свыше ставил чёрно-белые картинки перед проектором. Себастьян шагнул к нему. Коснулся рукой лица. Майя увидела их из окна. Прыгнула, намереваясь вцепиться Себастьяну в глотку… Вот кто-то протянул к ней руку, чтобы схватить…

Джейс с силой втянул в себя воздух, обнаружив, что весь дрожал. Футболка противно прилипла к спине, между лопаток было мокро от холодного пота. Он снова оказался в одной из комнат Института, полутёмном, несмотря на раннее и солнечное утро, и сидевшая напротив Имоджен, не заметив, что её не слушали, продолжала вещать что-то своё. Но ведь Джейс только что был рядом с Себастьяном и Майей, переживая заново те страшные и болезненные моменты, вспоминая детали, которые, казалось, напрочь стёрлись из его памяти под воздействием врага… Теперь он точно знал, что никакие примитивные Майю не убивали, это сделал… сделал Себастьян. Наверное.

Ангел, что вообще с ним произошло?

— О, Джонатан, — его молчание и потерянный вид Имоджен истолковала по-своему, — тебе не следует так переживать. Естественно, что на первых порах я помогу тебе, это мой долг: показать и рассказать тебе всё, направить, раз мой сын и невестка не могут этого сделать. Будешь делать, как я скажу, а потом и сам поймёшь, как нужно. Не сомневайся, Джонатан, ты ведь Эрондейл, а это не просто фамилия. Значит, в первую очередь, с этого дня ты больше не будешь заниматься поисками Себастьяна лично. Можешь зайти, — повысила голос она, обращаясь к кому-то за дверями, и в кабинет неожиданно несмело протиснулась Кайли. Заметив, что Имоджен не одна, она прикусила губу и как-то виновато опустила глаза в пол; Джейс же не знал, на кого смотреть, ожидая объяснений. — Кайли вместе со Стивеном и Хиро возьмут на себя все розыскные мероприятия вместо твоей так называемой команды из Клэри Фэйрчайлд и Лайтвудов. Ребята хорошо зарекомендовали себя и с ними не будет никаких… проблем.

Она намеренно выделила голосом последнее слово, чтобы уколоть его, и это сработало: Джейса передёрнуло так, будто ему иголку загнали под ноготь. Проблемы? С этими тремя точно будут проблемы. До сих пор они не сделали ему и его друзьям ничего хорошего, дважды сдали этой же Имоджен, поэтому она так ими и довольна. Заменить Алека, Клэри и Изабель они никогда не смогут.

— Можешь идти, Кайли.

— Погодите, — наконец он понял, что именно в словах родственницы его насторожило, — но разве Клэйв не остановил поиски Себастьяна?

Имоджен снисходительно посмотрела на него и усмехнулась как несмышлёнышу.

— Клэйв велел приостановить их из-за эпидемии, Джонатан, верно, но у примитивных она уже пошла на убыль, а мы отправили всех своих заболевших в Идрис. Больше нет никаких препятствий, так что мы должны найти Себастьяна, — с нажимом проговорила она, будто желая впечатать свою точку зрения в его голову. — Во всей истории сумеречных охотников он — единственный, кто сумел возвратиться с того света. Разве ты не хочешь узнать, как он это сделал? Возможно, есть шанс вернуть всех, кто погиб в самом расцвете сил и ещё мог принести немало пользы сообществу сумеречных охотников, — голос Имоджен поехал вниз, сделавшись таинственным и заговорщицким. Джейсу казалось, будто она гипнотизировала его, пробираясь своими словами под кожу, достигая самого сердца… — Можешь презирать меня за малодушие, однако это может быть единственным шансом вернуть твоих родителей… твоего отца…

Следовало сразу же сказать, что это невозможно, что магия воскрешения умерших не такая уж и тайная, но даже такой сильный маг, как Магнус Бейн, боялся использовать её… однако Джейс промолчал. Он не сумел даже рта раскрыть, не то что сказать что-нибудь. А вдруг это и правда так? Имоджен ведь опытная, знающая сумеречная охотница, не за королевский статус же её выбрали Инквизитором. Если она так уверенно говорила, значит, продумала всё уже сотню раз, и не Джейсу, который даже толком не представлял, чем хотел заниматься в будущем, возражать ей. Увидеть родителей, хотя бы мельком… поговорить с ними, узнать, вместе тренироваться и ходить на миссии, обсуждать дела, познакомить их с Клэри, позволить отцу повести Клэри к алтарю, когда они наконец решат пожениться… Джейс и сам не заметил, как это качнуло чашу весов в пользу Имоджен, когда ярое неприятие самого желания нарушить естественный ход вещей и воскресить мёртвого сменилось сначала ещё сомневающимся «А почему нет?», а затем «Да, наверное, мы должны попробовать». Если это означало, что он станет таким, каким должен быть, то да, даже если придётся плясать под дудку Имоджен. Джейс просто уже настолько запутался в себе и в окружающих, что без помощи не мог. Магнус боялся магии воскрешения мёртвых? Ну, это многое говорило о нём, а вот Имоджен не страшилась неизвестного ритуала и готова была рисковать ради своей семьи. Может, зря Джейс всё время артачился и так плохо думал о ней?

— Учитывая то, что ты будешь заниматься делами Института в моё отсутствие, тебе некогда будет организовывать поиски. Пусть этим займутся нефилимы, которым мы оба сможем доверять.

Джейс, у которого голова пошла кругом от обилия новостей, сумел только растерянно приподнять брови. Имоджен куда-то собиралась и хотела оставить его вместо себя? Уже? Но он думал, должно пройти время и улечься слухи в Институте, вызванные неожиданным смещением Алека и его собственным, не менее неожиданным назначением. Тем более, с нижнемирцами такая непростая ситуация, Джейсу однозначно потребуется помощь, руководство более опытного человека, а Алека тоже нет в Нью-Йорке. Он, в конце концов, даже понятия не имел с чего начать! Имоджен ведь сама только что обещала, что будет помогать и наставлять его, и тут же сообщила, что бросает его.

Однако та, посмотрев на него, терпеливо покачала головой:

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что я оставлю тебя без совета?

— Нет, но…

— Джонатан, ты уже должен был понять, что с тобой я так никогда не поступлю. Я не такая, как твой парабатай. — Джейс вскинулся было возразить, однако рта так и не раскрыл. Увы, Имоджен права. Алек лишь вчера сподобился дать ему более-менее толковые предложения, а до этого — люто ненавидел из-за своей отставки. — Разумеется, я оставлю подробные инструкции, что делать и как вести себя в моё отсутствие, однако тебе следует уяснить, что к подобному нельзя подготовиться. В будущем ты будешь действовать самостоятельно, по ситуации и ожидать, что в любой момент она может перевернуться на триста шестьдесят градусов. Будешь бояться — вечно простоишь в чьей-нибудь тени, того же Алека Лайтвуда, а он уж тем более не заслуживал того, чтобы считаться лучшим, чем ты, сумеречным охотником.

Странно, но в этот раз, когда она задела Алека, Джейсу совсем не хотелось возмущаться и защищать своего парабатай.

— А надолго вы в Идрис? И зачем?

— Временно, максимум на пару-тройку дней. Моё участие необходимо, чтобы решить участь Изабель Лайтвуд.

В каком это смысле? Джейс знал, что Инквизитор хотела судить Алека, но из-за эпидемии в Аликанте процесс отменили. Ангел, до него только сейчас дошло, что Алек приписывал своё спасение разошедшейся болезни, но никак не той жертве, на которую Джейс пошёл ради него. Правда, собственный поступок давно уже перестал казаться жертвой… Так или иначе, Клэйв должен был рассматривать дело Алека, никак не его сестры. Или случилось что-то ещё, о чём Джейс пока не знал?

— Что с Изабель?

***

Прежде оживлённые улицы Аликанте были пусты. Уже по-зимнему холодный ветер с полувоем-полусвистом гнал по закоулкам остатки опавшей листвы, и кашель доносился едва ли не из каждого дома, мимо которого проходил Алек. Все окна в них были плотно закрыты и зашторены, чтобы ни одно дуновение не попало внутрь и не принесло с собой новый виток болезни. Редкий человек если и показывался на улице, то непременно с закутанным носом и ртом: вчера, ещё когда эпидемия не начала выкашивать нефилимов, Алеку попался даже мужчина, закрывший лицо маской чумного доктора. Выглядело это кошмарно. Сегодня же весь путь до дома на самой окраине Аликанте, где временно жила их семья, он проделал в пугающем одиночестве. Люди ещё были здесь, прятались по домам: кто-то надеялся пережить так эпидемию, кто-то уже заболел и не хотел выходить, чтобы не распространять вирус и дальше. Последних становилось меньше и меньше: по распоряжению Консула всех, кого смогли, доставили в Зал Ангела, устроив там госпиталь, но он быстро переполнился. Наверное, в Аликанте редко в какой семье никто не болел. До недавнего времени зараза не трогала их, Лайтвудов: даже Хелена и Марк Блэкторны и Алина Пенхаллоу слегли; Алек же несмело надеялся, что их беда обошла стороной, но вчера с проклятой болезнью свалилась мама, причём буквально — упала в обморок прямо в кабинете.

Пока спешно вызванный Элдетри не обмолвился, что появились первые погибшие, Алек ещё верил, что всё обойдётся. А теперь, несмотря на поддержку и уверения того же Джейса, он не знал, что делать.

Из холла, куда Алек нырнул, спешно закрыв за собой дверь, слышно было, как в кухне отец разговаривал с кем-то. Образ Роберта в его глазах совершил головокружительный кульбит: кажется, они только недавно развелись с матерью, но стоило Мариз заболеть, как отец будто забыл, что ушёл от неё к другой женщине и сразу же развил кипучую деятельность: отправил Макса пожить у друзей семьи, добился, чтобы маму поставили в список первоочередных больных… делал всё то, что должен был сделать Алек как хороший сын, и ни словом не обмолвился ему за это. Как будто и не было никакой измены и развода.

— Спасибо, что позаботилась о Максе. Я давно уже говорил Мариз, что его нужно отослать подальше.

Собеседницей отца оказалась Джия Пенхаллоу: разматывая шарф, Алек слышал, как она заметила, что с Патриком в Институте Парижа Максвелл в полной безопасности и что нечего ему видеть всё, что происходит вокруг.

— Достаточно ещё насмотрится на горе и потери, когда вырастет, — добавила Пенхаллоу, и Алек прикусил губу. Мама бы сделала иначе: при ней Макс бы остался и наблюдал бы за происходящим как можно больше, чтобы набраться опыта. Судя по последовавшей тишине, отец согласился с Пенхаллоу. — Мне жаль, что я не могу сделать то же для Изабель: Имоджен слишком в неё вцепилась.

— Ничего. Имоджен слишком вцепилась в нас всех. Ты сделала что могла.

— Что не так с Изабель? — спросил Алек, входя в кухню. В и без того маленьком помещении стало совсем уж тесно, когда он застыл на пороге, так и не сняв тяжёлую зимнюю куртку. Кажется, ни Роберт, ни Пенхаллоу до этого момента не подозревали об его присутствии и, застигнутые вопросом врасплох, одинаково тяжело молчали; Алек же смотрел то на одного, то на другую, изо всех сил пытаясь отогнать неприятные подозрения. — Что не так с ней? Она же помогала Элдетри вместе с другими добровольцами.

Поначалу, едва он узнал об этом поступке сестры, это казалось необычным и не укладывалось в голове: Изабель никогда не отличалась тягой к благотворительности и всему такому. Разве что только сестра пыталась произвести на кого-то впечатление, раз наизнанку выворачивалась. Но что с ней могло произойти? Она тоже заболела, как и мама? Предупреждал ведь её Алек!

— Алек, разве ты не должен был отнести эти травы, — Роберт кивнул на корзину в его руках, — Элдетри в госпиталь?

— Я отнесу сразу же, как только узнаю ответ на свой вопрос.

Джия Пенхаллоу так виновато посмотрела на него, что Алек мигом понял: речь не о болезни, случилось что-то ещё. От этого хотелось, выругавшись, заорать во всю глотку. Что ещё? Сколько можно уже? Алек не успевал справляться с проблемами, которые валились на его голову: Магнус, предательство Джейса, отставка, болезнь мамы и вот новая.

Поняв, что отвязаться от него не получится, Роберт со вздохом пояснил:

— Клэйв постановил задержать и изолировать Изабель. У них есть подозрения…

— Как я слышала, ещё и доказательства.

— Ну, вот, ещё и доказательства, что это она каким-то образом принесла эпидемию в Аликанте.

— Что? — Алек как будто услышал собственный голос со стороны: недоверчивый, надломленный, совсем не похожий на голос человека, у которого есть силы. — Но… Но как? Кто посмел такое заявить? — яростно спросил он, наступая на отца и не замечая, как Роберт поднял руки в знак того, что не знает. — Она ведь рисковала собственным здоровьем и жизнью, помогая больным!

— Мне тоже мало что известно, — поспешила заступиться за того Пенхаллоу, так что Алек, тяжело дыша, тут же переключился на неё. — Консул велел не разглашать подробности, чтобы не разводить панику. Многие нефилимы даже не знают, что заболевшие начали умирать…

— Меня не интересуют другие, я хочу знать, кто и за что обвиняет мою сестру!

— Алек, ты разговариваешь со старшими. Изволь проявлять уважение.

Уже открыв рот для новой тирады, он посмотрел на отца, в одночасье сделавшегося недовольным и суровым, и промолчал. Вот как, ну да, всё верно. Из них троих Роберт и Джия — члены Клэйва, а Алек больше никто, и как он смел повысить на них голос? До сих пор не верилось, что всего за какие-то несколько дней из уважаемого сумеречного охотника стараниями Имоджен и — в это не верилось ещё больше, — Джейса он превратился едва ли не в изгоя. Удивительно, но даже отца после истории с изменой и разводом, кажется, уважали больше.

И всё же, Алек не имел права кричать. Пенхаллоу помогала их семье, а если к обвинениям в адрес Изабель приложила руку Имоджен Эрондейл, Джия действительно вряд ли что могла сделать. Но Алек должен был попытаться.

— Ничего, Роберт, я понимаю. На него в последнее время слишком многое навалилось. — Отец всё ещё оставался недовольным, смотрел угрюмо и мрачно, однако сама Джия коротко улыбнулась Алеку в знак поддержки, и почти сразу же ни тени улыбки не осталось на её лице. — Тебе лучше поговорить с Элдетри, ты же как раз собирался к нему. Если кто и сможет рассказать, как помочь Изабель и Мариз, то только он — из сумеречных охотников Виктор знает едва ли не всё об эпидемии.

Алек хотел было сказать ей, что в этом нет никакого толка: он и так много раз пытался выспросить у Элдетри, что за зараза пришла в Идрис, но ни главный лекарь, ни Безмолвные братья ничего не могли пояснить. Элдетри сам не понимал, ни что это за болезнь, ни как с ней справляться, ни откуда она взялась на земле сумеречных охотников. С другой стороны, он мог объяснить, почему вдруг начали обвинять Изабель, это верно, и Алека всего передёрнуло от одной только мысли, что это могло стать запоздалой местью за то, как его вышвырнули из Института Нью-Йорка. Если это окажется правдой… Алек не мог обещать, что будет сдерживаться.

— Передай ему, что я вскоре приду к Мариз, — добавил Роберт вдогонку, когда Алек засобирался в госпиталь, и он остановился, так и не домотав до конца шарф. — Надеюсь, что у неё будет достаточно сил, чтобы поговорить.

— Мама уже там?

Это было не плохо — хуже некуда. Ещё вчера мама оставалась в доме Элдетри: она сама настояла на переезде туда, чтобы зараза не распространялась по их коттеджу, к тому же, у Элдетри полно было под рукой необходимых снадобий. Если же её перевезли в Зал ангела, к остальным… Алек внезапно ощутил, как у него задрожали губы, и страх ознобом пробежал по позвоночнику. Там же настоящий рассадник болезни, отец с Элдетри что, хотели поскорее убить маму?!

Когда отец грустно пояснил, что Мариз стало хуже ночью и Элдетри сам так распорядился, чтобы можно было постоянно присматривать за ней, сердце у Алека упало окончательно. Он вцепился в корзину с травами, как будто они как-то могли помочь, но в глубине души догадывался, что очередное лекарство, которое Элдетри сварит из них, тоже окажется бесполезным. Маме плохо настолько, что её переместили к остальным больным… Ангел, Алек не думал, что всё произойдёт настолько быстро. Если бы он знал, ни за что бы не стал тратить время вчера на глупое противостояние с Имоджен и ругань с Джейсом, и неважно, что его совета, в конце концов, послушались и отправили сюда всех больных из Института. Алек должен был находиться с матерью, когда она заболела, а теперь ему ещё нужно придумать, как помочь Изабель. Кажется, Роберт на прощание заметил, что Алек не должен пытаться решить все проблемы, что никто не требовал от него этого, но если не Алек, то кто? Всегда было так: в Институте, с друзьями, с Магнусом, и здесь не будет иначе.

Тем более, что он уже представлял, что надо сделать: узнать у Элдетри, какие доказательства имелись у Клэйва против Изабель, и, пока тот будет спасать маму, оправдать сестру. Алек старался не думать, что его, которого только по счастливой случайности не осудили, могут вообще не выслушать.

Дорогу до Зала Ангела он преодолел едва ли не бегом, прижимая к груди драгоценную корзину, но чем ближе становились мощные стены величественного здания, тем сильнее Алеку не хотелось идти туда. Он читал о временах, когда его использовали как защитное укрепление: внутри, как и в Гарде, укрывались жители Аликанте (те, кто не мог сражаться), пока не были построены Стеклянные башни, — но никогда ещё Зал Ангела не превращался в госпиталь для такого количества больных. Единственным, что омрачало его историю было кровавое восстание Валентина, однако позднее Зал использовали лишь для праздничных поводов: собраний Клэйва и свадебных церемоний. Алек невольно представил себе, как всё выглядело сейчас там, внутри высоченных белых стен, вокруг некогда красивого фонтана с русалками, и, содрогнувшись, ускорил шаги. Ещё более страшными последние ярды до Зала Ангела сделала тягостная тишина: все дома вокруг как будто вымерли, и Алек не знал, была ли его жуткая догадка правдивой или жители просто разъехались, чтобы не находиться рядом с резервацией для заболевших. Шагать мимо коттеджей, в окнах которых не горела даже свеча, ему, взрослому сумеречному охотнику, было страшно.

В переулке между последними домами Алеку почудилось лежавшее ничком на земле тело…

— Куда? — мрачно вопросил Элдетри, с которым ему повезло столкнуться у самых ворот. Одетый в сплошь чёрное: штаны, рубашка, чёрные же кожаные перчатки и передник — он принял корзину с величайшей бережностью, передал кому-то из своих помощников с указаниями немедленно начать приготовление, и железной рукой остановил Алека, едва тот попытался войти в Зал Ангела. — Не терпится тоже заразиться?

Окончательно ужасающий вид ему придавала кожаная маска: она закрывала всё лицо, оставляя видимыми только глаза в специальных узких прорезях; длинный нос-клюв торчал на пару дюймов впереди, и его кончик источал странную смесь запахов чеснока и каких-то благовоний. Алек не мог понять, от чего больше ему было не по себе: от вида Элдетри или от того, что из коридора за его спиной не доносилось ни звука. Только очень сильно пахло чесноком и кровью, когда приоткрылась дверь, пропуская внутрь его помощников. 

— Я хочу увидеть свою мать.

— Я понимаю, но не могу тебя пропустить. Слишком велик риск, что ты заразишься, а нам нужен кто-то, кто может принимать рациональные решения.

Он быстро замолчал, сообразив, что сказал лишнее, и Алек, ухватившись за это, отрывисто спросил:

— Что ты имеешь в виду под рациональными решениями? Это связано с Изабель? — Элдетри отвёл глаза в сторону. — Скажи мне!

— Не здесь, — нехотя ответил тот и завертел головой, проверяя, не слышит ли их кто-то посторонний. — Пойдём.

Алек понадеялся, что они зайдут в здание однако Элдетри, напротив, скинул свою жутковатую маску и увлёк его за угол, в своеобразное укрытие между стеной и двумя колоннами.

— Виктор, я серьёзно. Я не уйду, пока не увижу маму, — заговорил Алек и тут же получил знак понизить голос. — Вчера ещё она лежала у тебя дома. Ей стало настолько хуже, что ты перевёз её к… к смертникам?

Слово сорвалось с языка, прежде чем Алек толком успел осмыслить его, и потому пришлось сдавленно пробормотать извинения под уничижающим взглядом Элдетри. Иногда Алек пугал самого себя, говоря и делая такое, что он бы ни за что не сотворил в здравом уме, но сейчас он слишком сильно волновался из-за матери и Изабель. Неизвестность и то, что Алек, скорее всего, будет беспомощен, держали его в постоянном напряжении, и любой, кто делал хоть что-то сомнительное, автоматически превращался во врага. Это было сильнее его.

— Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что я разговариваю не с тем Алеком Лайтвудом, которого знал в Нью-Йорке, — процедил тот с тяжёлым вздохом. — Тот хоть и был эмоционален и порывист иногда, но всё же умён. Хотелось бы сказать, что на тебя свалилось слишком много проблем в последнее время, только это не оправдание. Мы все взрослые люди и должны держаться, что бы ни происходило.

— Благодарю, но я не за советом по поводу своей жизни пришёл. Что с Мариз?

Элдетри мгновенно помрачнел, стоило припереть его к стенке, а когда он начал объяснять, Алек замер, боясь сделать вдох и пропустить хотя бы слово. Даже сердце как будто стало биться медленнее, понемногу сдаваясь перед тяжёлыми новостями.

— Ей стало гораздо хуже за одну ночь. Я не мог оставить Мариз в доме с больными, у которых ещё есть шанс на лёгкое проявление болезни, и Роберт согласился со мной. У неё один из самых тяжёлых случаев за время этой эпидемии: непрекращающийся кашель, дыхание очень слабое, лёгкие, возможно, отказывают. Очень много крови выходит горлом, — он сделал паузу, чтобы, собравшись с силами, добавить: — Я не хочу тебя обманывать, Алек: такое быстрое течение болезни не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Сколько? — сглотнув, севшим голосом спросил Алек. Он не сумел заставить себя произнести фразу целиком, потому что в принципе не должен был спрашивать, сколько осталось жить его матери. Мариз была ещё слишком молода, чтобы умереть!

На этот раз Элдетри думал долго, едва не доведя его до белого каления.

— Исходя из того, что я видел за последние два дня, у нас есть максимум двое-трое суток. Или даже меньше. Испанка редко когда даёт столько времени… 

— Но ты ведь справишься?

Ангел, какой же дурацкий вопрос и как глуп Алек, если задавал его. Да если бы Элдетри знал, что делать, разве бы дошло дело до госпиталя в Зале Ангела? Но в словах того оказался ещё более страшный смысл оказался ещё более страшный смысл, чем можно было подумать поначалу: отец дал согласие переместить маму к остальным больным. Что же, она сама не могла принять это решение? Не могла говорить? Или вовсе уже была не в сознании? На несколько секунд Алека затрясло так, словно он сам заболел и не мог справиться с лихорадкой. И… как Элдетри назвал болезнь? Он действительно сказал «испанка»? Алек не был силён в медицине: его знания ограничивались лишь умением использовать Иратце и первой помощью при ранах и травмах, какие можно было получить в бою, а уж болезни примитивных и вовсе никогда его не интересовали. Однако не услышать ничего про испанку даже сумеречному охотнику было весьма затруднительно. Неужели… неужели до них добралась эта смертоносная болезнь?

— Испанку саму по себе трудно вылечить, — наконец снова заговорил Элдетри, тщательно выбирая слова, — особенно, если диагноз поставлен поздно. Мы победили её больше пятидесяти лет назад, и я даже подумать на неё не мог, так давно она уже не проявлялась. Тем более, что симптомы схожи с демоническим гриппом. Но это — не тот вирус, от которого заболели примитивные в Нью-Йорке.

— Что не так?

— Похоже, болезнь мутировала: она не ведёт себя как чистая испанка, поэтому предсказать, что будет дальше, никто не может, Алек. Испанке свойственно быстрое течение, а вспомни, как было у нас: инкубационный период был достаточно длительный, вирус прикрывался кашлем, прогрызая иммунитет изнутри, а затем, похоже, начал добивать за один-два дня. Плюс кровь, идущая горлом, и ярко выделяющиеся сосуды на лице… — словно совсем позабыв об Алеке, продолжил рассуждать тот, — немного смахивает на вампирскую чумку. О ней тоже давно никто не слышал, но говорят, что лидера вампиров Нью-Йорка, Сантьяго, не видели уже довольно долго, может, это не простое совпадение. И Алек, — видно было, что Элдетри намеревался сказать что-то особенно неприятное, но у него хотя бы хватило мужества не отводить глаза, — из всех сумеречных охотников с вампирами плотнее всего общается Изабель. Клэйв считает, именно она принесла болезнь в Идрис.

— Что ты сказал? — зловеще даже для самого себя произнёс Алек, наступая на него.

Какой же бред! Алек был уверен, что это дело рук Имоджен. Она задалась отчего-то целью уничтожить их семью и не гнушалась никакими способами, самые идиотские причины находила, но ей, как Инквизитору, все верили. Изабель не могла быть переносчицей испанки или вампирской чумки, как её там, по одной простой причине: прежде всего, она должна была сама заболеть, а она, наоборот, чувствовала себя прекрасно и не подхватила вирус, хотя активно помогала Элдетри. Им с Алеком повезло, что зараза совсем не липла к ним.

Однако Имоджен могла, конечно, всякого наговорить, но Клэйву потребовалось бы свидетельство нефилима, действительно разбиравшегося в вопросе, чтобы вынести вердикт о виновности или невиновности, а таким был Элдетри. Будто прочитав его мысли, тот вскинул руки вверх, готовясь защищаться:

— Я только ответил на их вопросы, Алек. Ты сам должен понимать, что она — единственный возможный подозреваемый: она виделась с Рафаэлем незадолго до того, как он перестал показываться, а в Идрисе болезнь появилась после её приезда. Возможно, такая тяжёлая форма болезни у Мариз связана как раз с тем, что она всегда была рядом с дочерью.

— Ты притянул это за уши, — процедил Алек, едва справляясь с закипевшей злобой. Под её напором все доводы разума просто перестали существовать, остался лишь гнев: на Имоджен, на Элдетри, на недальновидный Клэйв и проклятую болезнь, которая поразила Нью-Йорк и Идрис. Изабель тоже хороша: наверняка захотела покрасоваться перед Рафаэлем, вот и пошла помогать заболевшим, а теперь доброе дело обратили против неё же. — Сказал то, что хотела услышать Имоджен.

— Алек, нет. Я и рад бы считать, что Изабель невиновна, но она сама так думает. Ты не знал? — спросил он у огорошено замолчавшего Алека. — Это Изабель сообщила мне, что может быть носительницей болезни, а потом она то же самое подтвердила и Клэйву. Говорит, что подхватила её от Себастьяна, когда с твоими друзьями пыталась остановить его. Это запутало меня окончательно. Себастьян мог быть разносчиком демонического гриппа, и, чёрт возьми, часть симптомов пересекается, совсем не знаешь, от чего лечить: испанки, демонического гриппа или вампирской чумки.

Злость и напряжение, заставлявшие Алека держаться, ушли. Кажется, он даже покачнулся, хватая ртом воздух, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Изабель, Изабель… Что же она натворила? Кто её за язык тянул, откуда такая честность? Да, их воспитывали строго, приучали отвечать за свои проступки, но из них двоих Изабель всегда была тем, кто, если выдавалась возможность, предпочитал смолчать и сделать вид, что ни при чём. Может, если бы она не свидетельствовала против себя, и остальные аргументы не подобрались бы. Кто бы связал внезапное исчезновение с политической арены Рафаэля и эпидемию в Идрисе без Изабель? Алек думал, случившееся с сестрой — недоразумение, и после разговора с Элдетри планировал уже действовать, спасать её, но теперь понял — сделать что-либо будет очень трудно. Клэйв просто ему не поверит.

Ангел, как же Алек уже устал исправлять за остальными их ошибки. Не поторопись тогда Джейс с поисками Себастьяна, Алек не вылетел бы из Института, Изабель бы не заразилась какой-то непонятной дрянью, мама не заболела бы… Да что там мама: Алек только сейчас с леденящим душу ужасом понял, что если Изабель и вправду подхватила вирус от Себастьяна, то сотни заболевших и все умершие от него в Идрисе, всё это — вина его сестры. Да и его тоже — Алек же настоял, чтобы Изабель отправилась в Аликанте. Думал, что спасал её от ин-феня, дурак, а обрёк на муки столько невинных людей…

— Алек, у нас ещё есть шанс всё исправить, — ожесточённо заговорил Элдетри, почувствовав, что его напор утих. — Надо…

Да что тут можно исправить? Даже если они найдут лекарство, никто не вернёт погибших от болезни; их смерти навсегда останутся с Алеком и Изабель. И, конечно, сами их жизни уже не будут прежними, потому что Инквизитор Эрондейл потребует строжайшего расследования и наиболее сурового наказания. Алек ощущал себя так, словно ему вскрыли черепную коробку и вытащили оттуда все мысли и силу воли. Осталась только звенящая пустота безысходности. Они с Изабель в ловушке, в которую сами себя загнали. Однако если создать лекарство… это был единственный шанс спасти маму и всех остальных заболевших. Мёртвых уже не вернуть, да, но можно сделать так, чтобы их не стало ещё больше.

— Алек, ты слышишь меня? Я говорю, что мы должны обратиться к магам.

— Я думал, Клэйв уже просил у них помощи.

— Официально Клэйв отказался под предлогом, что мы не можем показать нижнему миру свою слабость. Я, Роберт и Джия Пенхаллоу оказались в меньшинстве при голосовании, Консул и Инквизитор буквально сломили наших сторонников. Тайно я, конечно, обращался к некоторым магам в Нью-Йорке, но они все указали мне на Магнуса Бейна.

Алек так и знал.

— В курсе ты или нет, но мы с Магнусом…

— Сейчас не играет роли, что произошло между вами с Бейном и кто был в этом виноват. Ты знаешь его, он знает тебя, и если ты попросишь о помощи для всего сообщества нефилимов, думаю, Бейн не откажет. Хотя бы потому что, оказав услугу сумеречным охотникам, он получит хорошую фору в противостоянии с Инквизитором, — вздохнув, Элдетри помолчал немного и добавил странно товарищеским тоном, который Алек никак уж не ожидал услышать: — Он ведь такой же человек, как и мы, и у него тоже есть сердце. Я убедился в этом в Нью-Йорке: видел, как он переживал за тебя во время нападения на Институт.

— Мы же вроде были с тобой на крыше.

— Да, были, но мне хватило того, что я увидел в первые минуты после боя, — тонко улыбнулся тот, на несколько секунд став тем самым Виктором Элдетри, руководившим Институтом и доставившим достаточно неприятностей их семье. Однако вопреки ожиданиям, Алек совсем не чувствовал злости. — Вы были настоящей парой. Не знаю, почему вы расстались, но очень надеюсь, что такие чувства невозможно быстро забыть или превратить их в ненависть. Магнус Бейн не может не помочь тебе.

Как же Алеку хотелось в это верить… то есть, нет, он знал Магнуса и понимал, что, скорее всего, найдёт нужные слова и убедит его помочь сумеречным охотникам. Однако сама необходимость встретиться после стольких дней разлуки — да ещё наверняка и у него дома! — буквально убивала. Алек не хотел появляться в лофте, чтобы в памяти не ожили времена, когда они ещё были вместе и счастливы. Зачем травить душу лишний раз? Зачем ворошить прошлое? Он был уверен, Магнус поступал так же, хотя он, наверное, пошёл ещё дальше и завёл новый роман, чтобы поскорее забыться. Одна мысль об этом пронзила Алека будто мечом, а от неё опустились руки. Магнус не мог так поступить с ним, с ними… Какими «с ними»? «Их» давно уже не было.

Но на другой чаше весов находились люди: тяжело больные, едва ли не поголовно обречённые на гибель, если лекарство так и не будет найдено, а ещё мама и Изабель. Можно подумать, у Алека и в самом деле был какой-то выбор, кроме как отправиться к Магнусу и вымаливать его помощь

Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы кое-как привести мысли в порядок. Хорошо, Алек сделает это, как бы больно ни оказалось увидеть, что Магнус счастлив без него.

— Иди, Алек. Это прозвучит пафосно, но на тебя вся надежда, — напутствовал его Элдетри напоследок, и Алек, отойдя на несколько шагов к Гарду, услышал за спиной, как тот тихо и сдавленно кашлял.

***

Однако, соглашаясь, Алек и понятия не имел, что это окажется настолько тяжело. Портал из Гарда вёл в Институт Нью-Йорка, а оттуда ещё нужно было ехать на метро и идти пешком, чтобы добраться до дома Магнуса, и всё это время он ощущал себя так, будто шёл на плаху. Дамокловым мечом нависали последние объяснения Элдетри, что Магнус их последний шанс (стало быть, Алек не имел права на ошибку), призывая оттянуть момент встречи, но одновременно страх опоздать гнал его вперёд. Алек и хотел, и не желал идти к нему, ругал себя за слабость, только всё равно продолжал думать и спрашивать себя: что же он будет делать, увидев Магнуса с кем-то?

Пока у него был Институт, Алек прятался за делами: работа помогала забыть, отвлечься, но стоило в ней наступить перерыву, как боль возвращалась с новой силой. Да, Алек бежал от неё всё это время, а теперь ему предстояло столкнуться лицом к лицу со своими страхами и снова спросить себя: а так уж ли он был прав, когда обвинил Магнуса, что ему не дороги их чувства? Ведь Алек сам ужасно много времени посвящал работе, но он же старался делать всё возможное, чтобы до противостояния нижнемирцев и нефилимов больше никогда не дошло, и им с Магнусом не пришлось снова выбирать между чувствами и долгом.

Ну да, сделал всё возможное. Теперь у него не было ни долга и работы, ни любви.

Остановившись напротив лофта, Алек несколько минут просто стоял и смотрел на окна, ощущая лишь тупую, ноющую боль в груди. Свет из окон был ровный, не сиял разноцветными огнями, — конечно, это не гарантировало на сто процентов, что у Магнуса не было вечеринки, но всё-таки хоть немного успокоило Алека. При таком ярком освещении вряд ли бы тот стал устраивать романтический обед, Алек знал это: нет, Магнус бы уставил всё свечами, занавесил окна шторами, чтобы даже днём создавалось ощущение позднего вечера, и сидел бы у Алека на коленях, даря поцелуи с привкусом красного вина на губах, и им обоим было бы совершенно не до блюд. Алек осознал, что до боли закусил губу и, кажется, даже немного застонал от отчаяния. Невыносимо было осознавать, что всего этого больше не будет.

Каждая ступенька до нужного этажа походила на скалистое препятствие в каменном ущелье, где неосторожный шаг грозил гибелью. Алек попросту не знал, что будет говорить, что он увидит там, за дверью некогда их дома. А вдруг Магнус его и на порог не пустит? Или если у него и вправду окажется какой-то особенный гость? Если Магнус встретит его полуодетым, со следами недавнего секса и засосами на шее и груди? Что тогда Алек будет делать? Кинется с кулаками на того, кто посмел покуситься на Магнуса? Или останется, поджав хвост, кубарем скатиться с лестницы и больше никогда не возвращаться сюда, забыть о возможности снова полюбить и стать счастливым? Ангел, от него так много зависело, столько жизней, а Алек не знал, как вести себя. У него ещё не было бывших, чтобы иметь какой-то опыт разговоров с ними.

Магнус стал его бывшим. Ну, почему всё случилось именно так?! Алек же любил его…

— Кто посмел потревожить Великого Магнуса Бейна? — привычно прогремело за дверью, едва Алек позвонил, и он горько усмехнулся.

Его и так всего наизнанку выворачивало, что приходилось звонить, как какому-то клиенту, а не пользоваться своими ключами, так ещё и вспомнилось, как Магнус со смехом рассказывал, почему для всех гостей у него заготовлено именно такое приветствие. «Чтобы отвадить некоторых особенно впечатлительных особ, которых я буду дольше приводить в чувство, чем принимать у них заказ», — проворковал голос Магнуса у него в голове, и Алека как будто кто-то ударил под дых.

Дверь распахнулась до того, как он успел назваться, и Магнус застыл на пороге, чуть приоткрыв рот от растерянности. Алек не мог отвести от него глаз: поначалу жадно смотрел на лицо, губы, потом пополз взглядом ниже, отмечая детали, придирчиво ища любые доказательства, что Магнус не один дома. Тот же макияж, лихой начёс и блеск на волосах, щегольски-броская домашняя одежда — Магнус стоял перед ним в просторных чёрных штанах и светло-голубой рубашке, поверх которой был небрежно наброшен тёмно-синий, с вышивкой золотой нитью, жилет почти до колен. Если он и занимался только что сексом, одежда мастерски всё скрывала.

— Я, эм… здравствуй, — выпалил Алек первое, что пришло в голову, и потрясённое молчание Магнуса показалось ещё более жутким. Он бы ушёл, чтобы не видеть, как Магнус смотрел на него будто равнодушно, совершенно не жалея об их расставании, потому что сам Алек всё ещё ужасно страдал и мучился. Он делал всё для них двоих, а Магнус не старался настолько сильно. — Послушай, я понимаю, это звучит ужасно, но…

— Дай-ка я угадаю, — со смешком перебил тот, и внутри Алека что-то болезненно сжалось от звуков его голоса, — тебе нужна услуга, Александр. Ты редко приходишь за чем-то ещё.

Выпустив дверную ручку, за которую держался как за якорь, Магнус поспешно скрылся в глубине лофта — настолько, что Алек хотел бы понадеяться, что Магнус так же переживал, как и он сам, так же болел душой и сердцем. Однако вышло иначе: стоило остаться одному, как в голову полезли дрянные мысли, одна гаже другой. А вдруг Магнус отлучился сказать своему любовнику, что у них посетитель, и нужно вести себя потише? Время шло, Алека так и не приглашали войти, и он, поколебавшись, всё же шагнул в коридор и неслышно притворил за собой дверь, но идти дальше не решился: сердце и так колотилось в груди, как безумное, подпрыгивая до горла. Алек стоял почти что на пороге, как незваный гость, вот как всё обернулось. Недоверие, неприятие будто острыми когтями проходились по груди, Алек боролся с собой, не зная, будет ли лучше остаться стоять здесь, в счастливом неведении, или всё-таки расставить все точки над i и пройти в гостиную. Всё ли там на прежних местах или Магнус решил окончательно изменить свою жизнь, вплоть до интерьера жилища? Вытравил ли он воспоминания об Алеке — те же фотографии, которые прежде роскошным веером размещались на стене? Впустил ли в комнаты присутствие кого-то чужого? Алек как будто бы даже отсюда ощущал запах сандала и специй — неповторимый аромат, присущий только Магнусу, роднее которого для Алека давно уже ничего не было. Ещё вплеталось немного ноток тех странных (и не всегда законных) ингредиентов, из которых Магнус готовил зелья для своих клиентов, и, кажется, лёгкий аромат трав. Алек с закрытыми глазами мог описать всё, что ощущал, рассказать о каждой комнате, каждой вещи в ней и чем она была дорога Магнусу… Вот только наверняка тот уже всё поменял. Выбросил вместе с самим Алеком.

Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Магнус, тяжело прислонившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки, просто смотрел на него.

— Я… я не решился заходить дальше без приглашения.

— И это меня удивляет. Прежде ты не был таким робким, Александр, — в глазах Магнуса появился какой-то лихорадочный блеск, голос словно стал живее, и такие перемены, произошедшие с ним за пару минут, едва ли не добили Алека. Определённо, у Магнуса кто-то есть, к кому он ходил за успокоением и поддержкой в виде поцелуя. Может быть, этот таинственный кто-то сейчас покажется и велит Алеку убираться и не мешать им… — Но я не против, можем поговорить и здесь. О какой же услуге ты хотел попросить?

— Лекарство. Помоги приготовить лекарство от той дряни, что терроризирует сейчас Идрис и примитивных. Элдетри говорит, это нечто среднее между испанкой, вампирской чумкой и каким-то демоническим гриппом. В Аликанте сотни заболевших, сегодня начали умирать люди, и моя мать очень больна.

Говорить не об их с Магнусом отношениях было легко и просто; Алек сам не ожидал, что у него настолько развяжется язык, но слова лились потоком, пусть иногда выходило и не совсем связно. Однако, наверное, это было даже ему на руку, чтобы Магнус убедился, в каком он отчаянии. Тот прикрыл глаза и покачал головой, едва Алек дошёл в своём рассказе до того, что наговорила Клэйву Изабель, и тут же распахнул их — Алеку почудилась тень страха на его лице, — услышав, что болезнь могла быть как-то связана с Себастьяном.

— То есть, я правильно тебя понял: ты просишь, чтобы я помог вашим лекарям изготовить снадобье от болезни, которую принесла в Идрис твоя сестра и которая поразила едва ли не всё население Аликанте? — медленно проговорил Магнус, слегка покачиваясь взад-вперёд на носках. Алек настороженно кивнул: он не понимал, что означала такая реакция. Однозначного «да» или твёрдого «нет» не прозвучало; прежде Алек втайне обожал, когда Магнус так заигрывал с ним, кружа голову, однако сейчас это лишь ещё больше раздувало огонь в его персональном Аду. — Что же, ты должен помнить, что Магнус Бейн — не благотворительная организация.

— Я знаю, я заплачу любую цену, только… — Алек запнулся. Немыслимо, они и вправду говорили так, будто он был для Магнуса одним из череды ничего не значащих клиентов. — Только сам знаешь, у меня немногое осталось. Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, Магнус, и я добуду тебе это, костьми лягу.

— Ммм, думаю, что при таком деле цену я назову попозже.

— Пожалуйста, Магнус! — почти взмолился он, ощущая, как резко стало душно, и горло перехватило, мешая говорить. Алек самому себе казался жалким и слабым, а уж что Магнус о нём подумал? Неудивительно, что он уже нашёл себе кого-то ещё. — У меня осталась лишь семья, а если умрёт мама, и Изабель осудят за то, что она не совершала…

— Я сделаю, что смогу, Александр, — неожиданно ровно, будто собравшись, проговорил Магнус, и Алек замолчал, стараясь не думать, как его мог разозлить этот глупый беспомощный лепет.

От того же, что его за долгое время назвали полным именем, как делал лишь Магнус, стало совсем уж горько и тошно, и эти чувства разлились по груди, отравляя его едва ли не смертельно. Алек думал, что больше никогда этого не услышит: после того, как они, наговорив друг другу всякого, расстались, Магнус говорил «Алек» и никак иначе.

— Спа… спасибо.

Вроде у него было столько всего, что хотелось сказать, но стоило открыть рот, как в голове ничего не оставалось. Даже простые слова благодарности он выдавил через силу, а остальное... Запал исчез, как только был решён самый главный вопрос: Магнус согласился помочь, — а что делать дальше, Алек ведь так и не придумал. Спросить, как Магнус? Поинтересоваться напрямик, завел ли он уже кого-нибудь? Попросить прощения? Мало-помалу эти мысли вместе с многими другими вернулись и закружили его, однако ни одна так и не воплотилась в вопрос. Алек же видел, что Магнуса беспокоило его общество, это само по себе было ужасно, незачем всё ещё усугублять.

Он почти с облегчением выдохнул, когда Магнус сам разрешил его сомнения, сказав:

— Разумеется, я помогу тебе, Александр. Надеюсь, что снадобье, приготовленное для Рафаэля, поможет и твоей матери, и другим заболевшим.

Сглотнув — Магнус, сам того не зная, подтвердил догадку Элдетри насчёт Сантьяго (и Изабель), Алек спросил как можно спокойнее:

— Рафаэлю помогло?

— Да, но он вампир, и рассчитывал я зелье для вампира. Чтобы оно подействовало на нефилимов, придётся поработать. Нам бы выгадать время... Вы не пробовали давать больным антибиотики примитивных?

— Нет, то есть, я не знаю. Может, Элдетри и пробовал. Судя по тому, что Клэйв до последнего не видел в болезни серьёзную угрозу и вообще решил не обращаться ни к кому за помощью, скорее всего, никакой речи не идёт о таблетках.

Фыркнув, Магнус покачал головой:

— Я всегда знал, что сумеречные охотники консервативны, однако это уже прямо какое-то средневековье, дорогой мой. — Он умолк почти сразу, как только понял, что произнёс это вслух, зато Алек на какой-то момент вспыхнул надеждой. Может быть, ещё не всё потеряно? Это прежнее обращение, полное забытой уже, но такой нужной ласки, означало, что Магнус не сумел выдернуть из себя с корнем все чувства. Однако продолжил тот сухо и сугубо по делу: — Но боюсь, что по делу Изабель у меня не будет утешительных новостей. Я сам практически уверен, что эпидемия началась от неё, что она носительница вируса.

Алек понимал, что может не получить от него поддержки, хотя надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт. Но как мог Магнус обвинять Изабель? На его свидетельство была последняя надежда: зная о его дружбе с Рафаэлем, Алек почти не сомневался, что Магнус со своей подругой Катариной будут лечить главу нью-йоркских вампиров (если он действительно заболел). Узнай Клэйв, что Изабель к заболеванию Рафаэля никоим образом не причастна и, соответственно, не могла занести вирус в Аликанте, поутихли бы даже самые преданные Имоджен нефилимы. Однако все его умозаключения оказались вмиг разбиты в пух и прах, и кем? Магнусом?

— Мы оба с тобой знаем, что Изабель была в «Дюморте» — за день того, как Рафаэль буквально приполз ко мне за помощью, — Магнус говорил, старательно отводя глаза. — Перед тем, как потерять сознание, он успел сказать, что она переболела чем-то. Рафаэль спас её, будучи уверенным, что Изабель снова сорвалась на ин-фень, но затем я сложил его болезнь, начало эпидемии в Идрисе и столкновение твоих друзей с Себастьяном…

Алек не мог поверить своим ушам.

— Как давно ты знаешь?

— Увы, когда я понял, уже было слишком поздно что-либо предпринимать. Ваши лекари примерно в это же время самостоятельно изолировали её. Я понимаю, что ты думаешь, Александр. Я мог бы использовать это знание против вашей семьи ради сделки с Инквизитором, но я так не сделал и не сделаю. Мне жаль, что тебя отстранили, действительно жаль. Ты того не заслуживал.

Но Алек столько раз уже это слышал, что перестал ощущать искренность в чьих-либо словах. К тому же, от Магнуса. Уж ему-то чего печалиться? Он остался для магов главным, лидером, а не вылетел как пробка, выложившись на полную.

— Последние переговоры были ещё более отвратительны, чем предпоследние, — отрешённо закончил тот.

— В смысле?

— В словах и поступках Джейса всё больше чувствуется влияние Имоджен Эрондейл. Сегодня он убеждал нас в том, что в смерти Майи виновен Себастьян, с упорством и яростью, достойными лучшего применения. Никто из нижнего мира и не сомневается, что именно Моргенштерн убил Майю. Единственное, чего мы хотели услышать, так это почему вы, сумеречные охотники, не защитили её, хотя были так близко.

— Хотели извинений, — пробормотал Алек, и Магнус печально улыбнулся.

— Да, но вряд ли когда-нибудь их получим. Ты поступил бы иначе, я знаю.

Как минимум бы начал с того, что попросил прощения за эту чудовищную ошибку. Предполагалось же, что рейды сумеречных охотников и нижнемирцев будут совместными: вести себя, как полноценные напарники, они, конечно, не смогли бы, не те отношения и доверие, однако… однако хотя бы прикрывали друг друга. А Джейс мало того, что отделился от Майи, в такое ответственное, напряжённое время позволил убить её едва ли не у себя на глазах, так ещё и по наущению Имоджен пытался замять это, прикрывался Себастьяном. У него своих мозгов не было, что он постоянно слушал Инквизитора? Не понимал, что ли, что всех настраивал против себя и Института? Да после такого вряд ли кто-то будет припоминать Джейсу идею с чипированием: гибель Майи Робертс затмит собой всё.

— Однако мы с тобой разговариваем вместо того, чтобы делать дело.

Несколько секунд Алек просто смотрел на него, действительно ли Магнус это имел в виду или ему уже надоело общаться с Алеком.

— Мне надо переодеться и собрать кое-какие вещи, чтобы отправиться с тобой в Идрис, — мягко пояснил тот, и лишь тогда Алек смог выдохнуть. — Путешествие будет не вполне легальным, и на месте вы вряд ли сможете обеспечить меня ингредиентами.

Признавая его правоту, Алек поспешно закивал, потому что слова опять закончились. Единственное, на что его хватило, так это спросить, можно ли подождать здесь; получив утвердительный ответ, Алек и вовсе стушевался: привалился к стене, отрешённо наблюдая за Магнусом, скрывшимся внутри необъятных комнат лофта. Ангел, как же ему хотелось шагнуть следом! Даже если в гостиной и спальне всё окажется не так, как Алек помнил, если повсюду остались следы чужого пребывания, он должен был это увидеть и поставить для себя точку. А стоять непрошеным гостем в коридоре и вспоминать каждый раз, когда Алек приходил сюда: по делу или к своему Магнусу, — было невыносимо. Настолько невыносимо, что у него начало щипать глаза, и Алек часто-часто заморгал: скопившаяся влага мешала смотреть. Если бы он мог ещё что-то исправить… Если бы «Прости меня, я дурак» не потеряло свою живительную силу… Если бы Алек не был одним из череды многих, кто ранил сердце Магнуса, перед этим убеждая довериться и открыться… Слишком много «если бы». Покачнувшийся было Алек заставил себя остаться на месте, хотя душой всё ещё тянулся вслед за Магнусом.

Нет, он не должен циклиться на их расставании, жалеть и мечтать. Алек уже грезил и любил, а получил недоверие и пустые обвинения, превратившиеся однажды в нож в спину. Сейчас его единственной целью была работа, долг сумеречного охотника, сына и брата — спасение матери, сестры и всех тех, кто страдал от болезни. А Магнус…

Нет, Алек должен думать только о деле и точка.

***

— Знаешь, Магнус, одно из двух, — поигрывая бокалом рома, громко и ехидно начала Катарина, едва он ворвался в гостиную и наложил звукоизолирующие чары, — либо этот алкоголь для тебя чересчур крепкий, либо ты полный идиот и это навсегда. Не знаю, что меня пугает больше, но иначе я не могу объяснить, с чего вдруг ты всё побросал и кинулся помогать своему нефилиму.

— Катарина, прошу, мы ведь это уже обсуждали, — Магнус поморщился как от зубной боли. — Александр — не мой нефилим и никогда им не был... наверное.

— Тогда, дорогуша, давай выпроваживай его и вернёмся к обсуждению вариантов, где теперь может скрываться Моргенштерн, после того как Эрондейл его доблестно упустил.

Катарина всё равно поступала по-своему, неважно, что и сколько раз Магнус твердил ей, к тому же, сейчас он пребывал совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы ругаться. Магнус оказался не готов увидеть Александра на пороге своего дома. Думал об этом, представлял, даже проигрывал в собственном воображении их диалог (вернее — виноватый монолог Александра), а всё равно встреча произошла совсем не так. Александр был по-настоящему сломлен, но не только их расставанием, а всем горем, что обложило их семью и его самого; рядом с ним Магнус внезапно ощутил себя таким же изуродованным, нет, даже хуже, потому что это он довёл ситуацию до того, что несчастный Александр умолял о помощи, ведь ничего другого ему не оставалось. Осознание настолько потрясло Магнуса, что в поисках поддержки он отнял у Катарины и опрокинул в себя целый бокал рома. Лучше не стало. Голова, может, и прояснилась, зато сердце лишилось доброй части своей брони, а Магнус не хотел снова быть жестоко раненым… но и отказать Александру не мог.

— Значит, всё-таки идиот. Поздравляю, диагноз наконец ясен, — Катарина заговорила снова, когда он заметался по лофту, пытаясь одновременно уместить в старомодный дорожный саквояж необходимые для работы ингредиенты и подобрать костюм. В тёмно-синем Магнус бы смотрелся особенно эффектно, но не приелся ли уже Александру этот цвет? Асмодей, ну это-то тут причём? — Только не делай такую мордашку, будто это исключительно ради пользы общего дела и чтобы было чем козырнуть перед Эрондейлами.

— Не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь. Так оно и есть.

— Магнус, золотко, я знаю тебя как облупленного! Поверь мне, не спасать нефилимов и свою шкуру ты помчался, а помогать этому Лайтвуду, потому что он тебя попросил. А всё потому, — откинувшись на спинку кресла, она сделала паузу для большого глотка, — что ты с ним так и не расстался. Просто не знаешь, что с ним делать.

Устало вздохнув, Магнус швырнул в саквояж несколько стеклянных баночек с кореньями и только потом велел подруге не нести чушь. Как это — они не расстались? Пусть ужасные слова не были сказаны вслух, они с Александром разбежались, всё, финиш, точка. Магнус закрыл за ним дверь в прямом и переносном смысле и уж совершенно точно не рассматривал сегодняшнее происшествие как шанс начать всё сначала.

Но, только увидев Александра, он весь затрепетал, у него даже ноги едва не подкосились в ожидании заветного: «Магнус, я был неправ. Прости меня, прошу». Какая-то часть его действительно готова была вновь дать Александру шанс, однако ничего даже близкого к этому не случилось, и Магнус снова загнал надежду в самые потаённые уголки своей души, крепко запер и выбросил ключ.

Ну, почему же, почему? Ведь Александр не всегда был таким. Работа и долг нефилима, конечно, занимали большую часть его жизни, Магнус постоянно соперничал с ними, но в последнее время тот как будто сорвался с цепи. Сначала после победы над Валентином с головой ушёл в дела Института, так что Магнус почти перестал видеть его, потом, как гром среди ясного неба, поездка, которая вроде должна была вернуть их друг другу, а закончилась ссорой из-за работы и долга их обоих. А виноват в ней был почему-то один Магнус! Он признавал, что тоже был не безгрешен, что порой, нет, гораздо чаще, чем имел на это право, ставил свой долг выше них обоих, но иногда Магнус не узнавал своего Александра. Словно чужой человек говорил его губами. Но сегодня его умолял сжалиться именно тот, кого Магнус… всё ещё любил. Ладно, он сказал это сам себе. Любил и неизвестно, разлюбит ли когда-нибудь вообще. Похоже, встретив после стольких лет первое настоящее чувство, Магнус растворился в нём без остатка.

— Ага, молчишь? Признаёшь, что я права? Серьёзно, Магнус, хватит дуться. Ничего загадочного в твоём поступке нет: ты ещё любишь его и ждёшь шанса вернуть, поэтому так быстро и согласился.

— Вообще-то страдают невинные люди, они могут умереть, если я не вмешаюсь, — заметил он, уже сердясь, и Катарина булькнула в свой бокал.

— Ну надо же! — восхитилась она. — Никогда не замечала за тобой альтруистического поведения, и тут такой сюрприз. Не забудь только держать язык за зубками, обнадёженный ты мой. Если Лайтвуд пронюхает, что ты раньше всех узнал про болезнь и мог помочь избежать эпидемии, но промолчал, он тебя не простит 

Застигнутый врасплох её словами Магнус замер посередине движения с тёмно-бордовым пиджаком в руках и с ужасом уставился на свои задрожавшие ладони. Нет, он не признается, конечно же, даже под страхом смерти. Зачем ранить Александра ещё больше? Если ему станет известно, что Магнус мог предотвратить и болезнь Мариз, и обвинения против Изабель, Александр не посмотрит на их чувства. Прежний Александр, может, и понял бы: у него было большое сердце, открытое, — но не тот человек, в которого он превратился.

И Магнус сам виноват в этих страшных переменах, ведь во время отпуска изменения в Александре лишь стали явными, а начались они с тех самых пор, когда Магнус предпочёл ему долг главы магов.

— Простит, — безапелляционно заявил Рафаэль. Он появился из гостевой спальни, на ходу натягивая пиджак поверх мятой рубашки, и выглядело это настолько необычно для него, что Магнус бы остолбенел от неожиданности, если бы не пришёл в ярость.

— Ты-то куда собрался? Я едва тебя на ноги поставил, а ты уже улепетываешь?

— Мудрые говорят, любовь слепа, — как будто не слыша его, продолжил тот, обращаясь к Катарине, и Магнус, резко почувствовавший себя лишним, беспомощно промолчал, уронив голову на грудь. Много лет назад он сам говорил это Рафаэлю, когда только-только обращённый вампир, по всем законам романтических мелодрам, влюбился в человека, который спас его и помог освоиться в новом мире, — в Магнуса. Рафаэль его считал мудрым? Напрасно. — А Лайтвуд слепее незрячего. Даже если Магнус захочет подчинить себе весь нижний мир или стать новым Валентином, он его любого примет.

— Да уж, чего нельзя сказать о самом Магнусе, — подхватила Катарина, отсалютовав бокалом такой его пламенной речи. — Он-то горазд препарировать чужие недостатки, не замечая своих.

— Катарина, Рафаэль, — процедил Магнус угрожающе, но это был тот максимум, на который его хватило.

За дверью ждал Александр, нужно было собираться как можно скорее и исправлять собственную оплошность, спасать человеческие жизни, которые Магнус подверг смертельной опасности из-за глупого желания заставить нефилимов обратиться за помощью, потешить свою гордость. Это Магнус дотянул до того, что единственную возможность остановить эпидемию, пока она ещё не накрыла весь Идрис, сумеречные охотники упустили; теперь же, когда пострадали Мариз и Изабель, у него не было иного пути, кроме как помогать Александру до последнего. И то, что так уверенно говорил Рафаэль, — неправда от начала до конца. Александр не простит, если с его матерью и сестрой случится нечто ужасное, если узнает, что Магнус просто сидел и ничего не делал, не предложил помощь. На его месте Магнус бы не спустил этого.

— Мне некогда с вами пререкаться. Если не желаете помогать, лучше помолчите, — он пристально посмотрел на Катарину, но та фыркнула в ответ и снова приложилась к рому. — А ты, Рафаэль, поостерегись давать такие суждения о людях, которых мало знаешь.

— Мало знаю, но хорошо понимаю, — пожал плечами тот, и Магнус должен был, похоже, о чем-то догадаться по этим его словам, но он слишком сосредоточился на предстоящей вылазке в Идрис и на сборах. Делать зелья и лекарства для сумеречных охотников, когда руны и Безмолвные братья не справлялись с боевыми ранениями, ему было не впервой, однако прежде от Магнуса не зависело столько жизней. Он прожил почти четыреста лет, но вряд ли когда-нибудь испытывал такое тревожное волнение и страх ошибки.

— И ты не ответил, куда собрался.

Оглядев себя с ног до головы, Рафаэль особенно задержался взглядом на мятой рубашке и тяжело вздохнул. Выглядел он жутко, краше только в гроб кладут: кожа белее того оттенка, который обычно был присущ его народу, глаза ввалились, а чёрные круги под ними делали Рафаэля тем самым вампиром из фильма примитивных про Дракулу. Но жутковатый образ портила неряшливая одежда: пока он отлёживался, в бреду и горячке, Магнусу не до его костюмов было, так что выбрался Рафаэль из спальни в абсолютно несвежей одежде.

— Я благодарен тебе за спасение, Магнус, но у клана накопилось слишком много проблем в моё отсутствие, — с нажимом проговорил он, пристально посмотрев в темноту спальни, и давно уже позабытая Магнусом Дженна неуверенно вышла в гостиную. Он как знал, что нельзя было её пускать. — Нефилимы ничуть не помогают их решить, так что я должен позаботиться о своих людях.

Прежде чем Магнус сумел возразить, Катарина, одним глотком допившая свой алкоголь, неожиданно грохнула бокал об пол.

— Тебя что, Магнус покусал? Только одной ногой в могиле стоял, и вот на тебе, уже о народе думает.

— У вас неуместная ирония, мэм. Как вампир, я и так мёртв. Магнус, — непримиримо продолжил Рафаэль, — ты знаешь, я всё равно уйду. Я был бы благодарен за портал, потому что твои лекарства изрядно подкосили мои способно...

Он не договорил, а Магнус уже взмахнул руками, вычерчивая в воздухе большой круг, сразу же зазолотившийся по краям. На созданный по его просьбе портал Рафаэль посмотрел с искренним удивлением, как будто до последнего не думал, что Магнус послушается, а он, если откровенно, не видел смысла спорить. Рафаэль всё равно ушёл бы, это правда, так лучше помочь ему добраться до «Дюморта» невредимым, чем потом искать по всему Нью-Йорку, ослабевшего и потерявшего сознание. К тому же, он немного походил на Александра: упрямством и тягой позаботиться о своём народе. Как же это... осточертело.

Но уж кто-кто, а Магнус не имел права жаловаться. Катарина верно заметила: он своим примером всё это и начал.

— Иди, держать не буду — всё равно же не смогу. Но мне потребуется твоя помощь, чтобы смягчить участь маленькой Изабель Лайтвуд.

Рафаэль, заметно потемнев, отвернулся и только потом глухо сказал:

— Понимаю. Я слышал, о чём ты говорил с Лайтвудом.

В какой-то мере Магнус ожидал более живой реакции: о привязанности Изабель к нему не знал разве что слепоглухонемой, и Рафаэль, если у него имелись гордость и такт (а у него они имелись) должен был сделать хоть что-нибудь ради неё, даже не любя.

— Но как бы от моих показаний её участь не стала ещё более печальной.

— А это уже моя забота.

Наградив его долгим взглядом, словно пытаясь проверить, не обманывал ли Магнус, Рафаэль решительно кивнул и, не прощаясь, в сопровождении Дженны нырнул в портал. Золотое кольцо по движению руки Магнуса рассыпалось по лофту ворохом искр, большинство из которых — случайно, но весьма метко, — попали в Катарину. Та, устроившая в кресле, как в партере, метала глазами молнии подобно греческой богине; Магнусу не терпелось вновь повысить голос и объяснить, что она всё неправильно понимала, что другого пути нет, а Рафаэль ужасно ошибался в отношении Александра.

Однако сказала она совершенно не то, что он предполагал услышать, и потому Магнус не сразу нашёлся с ответом.

— Замечательно. Ещё один ускакал спасать своих. Дурной пример заразителен: мальчишки насмотрелись на твоё позёрство и вправду кинулись о вампирах да нефилимах беспокоиться. Вот с чего вдруг ты возомнил, будто за всю расу магов в ответе, — этого я понять не могу, Магнус. Тебя же не назначали и не выбирали.

— Это мой долг.

Катарина покачала головой:

— Это твоё самолюбие, Магнус, а гордость сейчас не даёт признать, что ошибся. Или тебя всё устраивает? Потерял парня, почти потерял своего протеже, да и, вообще, самого себя! Посмотри хоть разок в зеркало без прикрас: кто окажется перед тобой?

Неприкрытая насмешка и непонимание, нет, нежелание понимать, в конце концов, вывели его из себя. Магнус постарался успокоиться, сделав глубокий вдох, но не помогло, и он зло процедил:

— Катарина, по-моему, тебе пора.

Ничуть не обидевшись, та невозмутимо пожала плечами и щелчком пальцев создала портал, в который и направилась, прихватив початую бутылку. Однако напоследок, когда Магнус усилием воли вернулся к сборам, она заявила:

— Знаешь, а я всё-таки поняла, в чём дело. Ты не можешь определиться: простить или послать, потому что не понимаешь, любишь его или нет. Невозможно любить того, кому не доверяешь, а ты слишком уж часто разочаровывался в людях. Ты Лайтвуду не поверишь, даже если очень сильно захочешь.

— Катарина!

Его окрик услышали только стены: так быстро подруга улизнула, и Магнус в который раз порадовался, что защитил комнату чарами. Александру не нужно было слышать весь этот кошмар. Вроде собираться дальше ему никто не мешал, но Магнус даже смотреть не мог на саквояж, его почти мутило. Катарина была неправа. Во всём неправа! Он точно знал, что должен сделать: помочь Александру и его семье, исправить собственную ошибку, — и никакого отношения к этому не имело, любил он или нет. Да, между ними встала работа, этот проклятый раскол между нефилимами и нижним миром, но сейчас Александр пришёл с сугубо деловой просьбой, и Магнус собирался именно так к ней и отнестись. Катарина ни черта не понимала, раз полезла так глубоко.

Да, он первым разорвал их отношения, поставив на первое место нижний мир, и, возможно, излишняя загруженность Александра работой в последнее время была всего лишь ответной реакцией, чтобы Магнус почувствовал себя в его шкуре. Однако Магнус не мог поступить иначе. Выбор был «или»-«или», никакого «и», да и невозможно совместить интересы собственного народа и любовь к человеку другой, противоборствующей расы. Магнус до последнего надеялся, что им удастся избежать столкновения, но тщетно. А после того, как это случилось, до настоящего конца было недалеко.

Как же Катарина сказала? С чего он возложил на себя обязанности отвечать за весь народ магов? Но…

— Магнус? — послышался осторожный голос Александра из коридора. — Я знаю, что тебе нужно время, но…

— Уже иду! — развеяв чары, крикнул он, схватив первый попавшийся под руку пиджак. Им предсказуемо оказался вычурно-синий.

Магнус не верил сумеречным охотникам, ни одному из них, но Александру… Александру… тоже не верил.

***

Она топталась на месте с видом воришки, который ждал свою «крышу»: постоянно оглядывалась, тревожно металась по грязному тупику, в котором сама же и назначила встречу Гэрроуэю. Жучок на её телефоне сдал Олли Доусон с потрохами, едва она своим жалким умишком замыслила предательство.

— Тише ты!

Дистанционная прослушка легко преодолевала расстояние в несколько ярдов, позволяя различать эмоции, с которыми произносились слова. Доусон шикнула на трясшегося у проржавевшей пожарной лестницы вампира с паникой человека, которого вот-вот застукают за гнусным преступлением, и снова принялась мерить шагами крошечное пространство, ожидая встречи. Совершенно не умела врать и притворяться.

— Хватит уже, я сказала! Не можешь, что ли, потерпеть?

Льюис ответил ей совсем невнятно, но Джеймс видел, как он плотнее закутался в куртку, натянув воротник почти до самых глаз. Похоже, ожоги от святой воды сильно болели, особенно на холодном воздухе улицы, и это не могло не радовать. Такой твари вместе с теми, кто хотел ей помочь, место было только в гробу, и Джеймс бы давно уже арестовал Доусон за организацию побега, а самого вампира отправил бы на тот свет, но Мун направил его сюда с наставительным:

— Эти двое принесут нам гораздо больше пользы живыми, чем мёртвыми. Задержим того, кто придёт на встречу, а потом уже решим, что с ними всеми делать.

Старика даже не смутило предательство Доусон, которой он так покровительствовал. Джеймс жадно наблюдал за реакцией Муна, когда аналитики Отдела 51 сообщили, что Доусон связалась со своим бывшим напарником, Гэрроуэем, и попросила о встрече, когда помогла вампирёнышу сбежать. Если Мун и был разочарован в новой протеже, то не подал вида. Вообще Джеймс хотел бы насладиться ощущением своей долгожданной правоты сполна, но на первое время и этого было достаточно. В конце концов, его цель — это месть не недоделанной полицейской, а твари, на сторону которых она неожиданно переметнулась. Джеймс уже превратил народ фейри в жалкую труху и опалые листья, а сейчас на приманку из вампира клюнут оборотни и станут следующими в цепочке его целей. Была бы возможность, в эту же ночь спецназ Страйкера накрыл бы и «Дюморт», и логово вшивых лунозависимых собак, однако Мун считал, они должны изучить своего врага и тщательно подготовиться, и Джеймс всё чаще задумывался, что не видел смысла в его приказах. Надо было не плясать вокруг да около, а наводить порядок! Если бы Джеймс не тратил время и силы на девчонку-фейри, то не услышал бы от неё абсурдного заявления, будто он — потомок проклятых нефилимов. Если бы во время операции на Флетбуш-авеню ослушался Муна, не промедлил бы, убийца Лоры и крошки Софи был бы давно уже в его руках!..

— Это Гамма, вижу цель.

Приглушённый голос в наушнике вернул его в реальность, и Джеймс, трудно, медленно дыша, словно его удар хватил, придвинулся к монитору. Он никак не мог смириться с тем, что убийца его семьи снова ускользнул, теперь уже по вине Муна. То во сне, то как будто уже наяву Джеймс видел его: высокого и крепко сложенного блондина с необычным оттенком глаз и смазливым лицом, который сбегал опять и опять, а потом неизменно падал ничком, весь изрешечённый пулями. Так всё и будет, однозначно, Джеймс достанет его. После известия, что этот ублюдок в городе, всё прочее отошло на второй план, и Гэрроуэй, показавшийся на другой стороне улицы в сопровождении двух рослых мужчин, был важен лишь как лидер оборотней, который мог знать этого блондина-нефилима. Больше незачем было сохранять ему жизнь.

— Доусон, — сразу же произнёс тот вместо приветствия, свернув в тупик вместе с подручными. — Уж от кого-кого, а от тебя я не ожидал просьбы о встрече. Чего ты хочешь?

Гэрроуэй был заметно не в восторге от того, что его заставили прийти, и нарезавшая тревожные круги Доусон моментально остановилась, но ничего пояснить не успела. Изображение на камере немного пошло помехами, однако всё же без труда можно было разглядеть, как забитый вампир, до того сидевший тихо, кинулся к Гэрроуэю с полузадушенным:

— Люк, спаси!

Опешивший, тот ухватил парня за локти, остановив перед собой, потрясённо оглядывая его с головы до ног. Другие оборотни (а кто это ещё мог быть?), остановившиеся на тротуаре у входа в тупик, на вампирёныша никак не отреагировали, видимо, не увидели в нём угрозы лидеру, но стоило Доусон с виноватым видом сделать шаг к ним, как оба моментально напряглись. Стояли они к камере спиной, так что Джеймс услышал лишь отголоски угрожающего рычания, но испуг шарахнувшейся назад Доусон был слишком очевиден.

— Что всё это значит, Доусон? — выплюнул Гэрроуэй, мгновенно обозлившись. — Всё это время Саймон был у тебя? Что вы с ним сделали? Это следы ожогов на твоём лице, Саймон?!

— Это святая вода, — призналась та настолько тихо, что даже мощный микрофон прослушки еле-еле воспринимал её голос. Джеймс покачал головой: он никогда не считал полицейскую умной, однако она только что подписала себе у оборотней смертный приговор и даже не осознавала этого. Прижав наушники к голове, чтобы никакой посторонний шум не вмешался в передачу, он ещё больше приник к монитору, жадно наблюдая за происходившим. — Люк, прости, это очень долго объяснять, и я думала, что поступаю правильно…

— Я ничего им не сказал: ни про тебя, ни про Дюморт и Рафаэля, ни про Инсти…

— Молчи, Саймон, — теперь и в голосе Гэрроуэя послышались рычащие нотки, вынудившие полицейскую попятиться ещё дальше.

— Это Лидер, — вклинился в передачу Страйкер, находившийся на позиции вместе с группой Альфа, — ждём приказа к захвату.

— Ждите, — отозвался Джеймс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Там Доусон, закусив губу, в конце концов, выпалила:

— Да, я помогала ФБР против вас! Когда вы стёрли мне память, я думала, что забыла что-то очень важное, думала, вы монстры и угроза для нас! А когда ФБР захватило и пытало Саймона, захватило фейри, — она, неожиданно, чуть ли не плакала, — я увидела, что монстры — это они. Люк, мне очень жаль. Из-за меня ваши народы, похоже, в большой опасности. На вас идёт охота.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что на самом деле натворила.

Доусон часто-часто заморгала, едва тот заговорил, и Джеймса накрыла такая волна презрения, что он готов был плюнуть в экран. Полицейская когда-то слушала его с такой преданностью, таким восторгом, а оказалась, как и все, даже хуже: напиталась никчёмной жалостью к созданиям, которых они должны были остановить. Джеймс был чудовищем, потому что добывал из них информацию? А разве они, уничтожавшие людской род, монстрами не были?!

Сюда бы Муна с его полупацифистской позицией и вечными промедлениями…

— Доусон, ты даже представить себе не можешь, во что впуталась! Мы стёрли тебе память не просто так, ты полезла не в своё дело.

— Но я же не знала!

— И не должна была, — припечатал её Гэрроуэй. — Сумеречный мир — это не то, о чём должны знать обычные люди, потому что они не в состоянии это понять. А то, что не понимают, люди уничтожают. Если ФБР продолжало расследование дела Талто…

— Продолжало, — убитым тоном ответила полицейская, — они вносили в базы неверную информацию, чтобы ты ничего не заподозрил.

— … то мы все сейчас на грани истребления, — яростно закончил тот. Джеймс не мог понять, были ли это помехи, или Гэрроуэй действительно начал превращаться: как будто заострённые кончики ушей показались у него над головой, и выглядело это так противоестественно, так отвратительно… — Стоп. Ты сказала, они хотели ввести в заблуждение меня?

Пауза задержалась всего на несколько мгновений. Совершенно потерянная Доусон смотрела на своего бывшего напарника широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами; выражения же лица Гэрроуэя или вампира, или двух оборотней Джеймс не видел, но прекрасно догадывался, о чём они подумали.

Нужно брать.

Прошло меньше минуты, как он отдал спецназу приказ действовать, но когда Джеймс выбрался из микроавтобуса, припаркованного недалеко от места событий, и подошёл ближе, всё уже было кончено. Оборотни лежали, раскинув безвольные руки и ноги, действительно наполовину уже превратившись: вместо человеческих лиц у них были звериные морды, уродливые и волосатые, и у каждого из пасти стекала тоненькая струйка крови. Они оба оказали сопротивление и получили каждый свою пулю.

Доусон и Гэрроуэя дулами винтовок заставляли смотреть в грязь. Заслышав шаги, полицейская всё же извернулась, искоса посмотрела на него и моментально побелела как полотно, затряслась то ли от страха, то ли от злости. Гэрроуэй не попытался встретиться с ним взглядом, и, пожалуй, Джеймс догадывался почему. Он ведь лидер своего народа, должен заботиться о нём, а никакой пользы волкам не будет, если их главу пристрелят, как паршивого пса, при задержании. Ярче всех отреагировал Саймон: на него вместо огнестрельного оружия сразу несколько человек наставили баллончики со святой водой, и он весь жалко трясся, боясь, что кто-нибудь нажмёт на распылитель. Впрочем, при виде Джеймса даже этот трус уставился на него с яростью.

— Эдвард Мун был о вас такого хорошего мнения, офицер Доусон, — медленно проговорил Джеймс, намеренно обходя вниманием оборотня и вампира. — Видел бы он вас сейчас.

— Видел бы он, что творите вы, — зло выдохнула та, и Джеймс присвистнул. Он уже и не ожидал от струхнувшей полицейской чего-то в таком духе.

Неудивительно, что Доусон, в конце концов, спелась с нелюдями: она скалилась и огрызалась точь-в-точь, как они.

— Он не просто видит, он это и приказывает.

Остановившись над Гэрроуэем, Джеймс замолчал. Покорность оборотня-полицейского поражала его: он не рычал, не пытался драться, не попытался как-то задеть его словом. Выжидал время для более удачного удара? Или не хотел повторить участь своих соплеменников? А, впрочем, Джеймсу было всё равно. Перед ним, уткнувшись носом в провонявший затхлой водой из водостока асфальт, лежал альфа нью-йоркских оборотней. Джеймс обезглавил ещё один народ. Осталось всего немного, осталось чуть-чуть, и его руки сомкнутся на горле нефилима-убийцы, на глотках всех нефилимов, всех оборотней и вампиров. Никто уже не сможет ему помешать, он просто не позволит.


	13. Глава 12

Из крохотного зарешеченного оконца, располагавшегося почти под потолком, ничего не было видно, кроме крыш домов и бесконечных туч, напрасно Изабель вставала на цыпочки. Ещё пару дней назад с ней хотя бы говорили: приносивший еду нефилим, чьё лицо наискось пересекал уродливый шрам, нехотя сообщал, что происходило снаружи. Болезнь, которой до сих пор не могли дать названия, распространялась, и всё больше и больше сумеречных охотников попадали в госпиталь… Но со вчерашнего дня это изменилось. Новая охранница, женщина, строгостью и неприступностью напоминавшая Изабель мать, сохраняла хладнокровное молчание на всё расспросы. Изабель с тем же успехом могла лезть на сырую и холодную стену. Она понятия не имела, сумел ли Элдетри остановить наконец вирус, уговорил ли он Клэйв обратиться всё-таки к нижнему миру, к той же Катарине, и что, в конце концов, было с мамой! Когда представители Клэйва пришли задержать её и доставить в тюрьму Гарда, Элдетри как раз собирался к ним домой: ему пришло огненное письмо от Роберта с просьбой о помощи. Изабель рванулась было бежать с ним, но дорогу ей преградили сразу три сумеречных охотника. Они смотрели на неё как на преступника, приказ Клэйва о задержании старший прочитал как смертный приговор, а Изабель не думала ни о чём: ни об их презрительном отношении, ни о позоре (хотя её увели на глазах у помощников Элдетри и заболевших), — вообще ни о чём, кроме того, что мама заболела… по её вине.

В тюремной тишине — все остальные камеры, кроме её, были пусты, — шаги отдавались пугающе гулко. Подойдя к решётке, Изабель сколько могла высунулась наружу, гипнотизируя узкую неосвещённую лестницу в другом конце коридора. Если кто-то из стражи спускался на этот уровень, он всегда брал с собой факел, а не ведьмин огонь: почему-то считалось, что открытое пламя может защитить от заражения, убив вирус. Так Изабель определяла ещё и время: в середине дня её проверяли всегда ровно в три часа, — и сегодня оно превратилось в тягучую резину. В незнании она не понимала, что ещё делать, кроме как изъедать себя переживаниями и вопросами.

— Эй, — прежде звонкий голос теперь звучал робко и слабо. Изабель была взаперти, и никто, кроме сумеречных охотников, не мог оказаться здесь, но, наверное, из-за этого же и страшно было кричать громко — чтобы не почувствовать себя ещё более преступницей, изолированной ото всех и вся. — Эй! Придёт кто-нибудь ко мне?

Она замерла, жадно прислушиваясь к доносившимся сверху звукам. Может, кто-то вот-вот спустится? С едой или нет, с проверкой или просто прикрикнуть, почему она не сидит молча и не вымаливает у Ангела прощение за свою вину, — неважно, пусть придёт хоть кто-то, пусть скажет, что там, за толстыми стенами крепости. С силой оттолкнувшись от толстых прутьев решётки, Изабель отступила на середину камеры, и тяжёлые каменные своды будто сомкнулись над её головой пеленой страха, сузив тюрьму до крошечного клочка пространства, где не развернуться и даже не встать в полный рост.

— Вы… вы слышите меня?

На последних словах голос сорвался: дыхание перехватило, и Изабель закашлялась в неконтролируемом приступе паники, обхватив себя за плечи, кое-как доковыляла до стены и сползла по ней на пол, сжалась в комок. Тонкая одежда совсем не защищала от холода тюремного яруса Гарда, и этот мороз мучил Изабель вместе с неизвестностью, одиночеством и ужасным чувством вины. Правильным чувством вины.

Но разве она могла подумать, что то столкновение с Себастьяном закончится всем этим? И неужели нефилимы Клэйва действительно верили, будто Изабель явилась в Идрис со злым умыслом, чтобы как можно больше нефилимов заразилось? Она же сама первая пришла к Элдетри, надеясь, что её признание и казавшаяся безумной теория поможет обуздать распространение болезни! Её семья пострадала, друзья их семьи — тоже… Хотя, может быть, члены Клэйва и правы, что заперли её здесь. Изабель следовало сразу сознаться — хотя бы тому же Алеку, уж он настоял бы на медобследовании! — как она провела ночь в горячке после стычки с их врагом. Не случилось бы этой кошмарной волны заболевших, не было бы множества тех, кто завис между жизнью и смертью, и мама бы не оказалась в их числе.

Прав Рафаэль, говоря, что Изабель ничуть не изменилась. Если бы она и вправду стала разумной и ответственной, по её вине не пострадало бы столько людей.

Кажется, слёзы полились из глаз от беспомощности и отчаяния. Они обжигали холодную кожу настолько, что было даже больно. Что же Изабель наделала? Если Элдетри так и не найдёт лекарства, если мама и остальные умрут, как ей жить после этого? Тогда отвернутся, наверное, последние преданные ей люди: отец, Макс и Алек. Ради кого жить, ради чего с таким грузом на совести?

Не в силах больше выносить этот холод и просто сидеть на одном месте, она вскочила на ноги. Кулаком утерев слёзы — насовсем, чтобы ни слезинки не осталось, — прижалась к окну, встав на цыпочки. Порывы ветра, присвистывавшего в узком проёме окошка-бойницы, приносили будто бы эхо кашля; Изабель казалось, этот звук намертво приклеился к Аликанте, накрыл город собой будто куполом. Как же она надеялась больше его не услышать или хотя бы понять, что он стал реже: это означало бы, что люди начали выздоравливать… или умирать. Изабель передёрнуло. Тюремный холод превратился в могильный. Однако чёрного дыма костров на окраинах Аликанте видно не было, их запах тоже не ощущался, и она самую чуточку, но воспряла духом. Может быть, борьба с болезнью ещё шла, Элдетри удалось что-то придумать, и в лечении вот-вот наступит коренной перелом. Изабель же этого не знала. Её вырвали из мира, запретив делать то единственное, чем она могла загладить свою вину, понятно, что полностью это сделать невозможно, но как-то…

Она ведь действительно хотела стать лучше. Мудрее, осмотрительнее, приносить пользу Институту и в принципе обществу нефилимов и нижнего мира. Пыталась, сколько было сил, но никто не замечал этого, не хотел помочь. Рафаэль прогнал её, не пожелав выслушать, не дав и шанса объясниться. Мама с отцом ничего не видели, занятые работой. У Алека своих проблем по горло с Магнусом, Институтом и Инквизитором, Изабель вроде не винила его… нет, винила, потому что в его жизни были только работа, Магнус и ничего больше, и, весь такой умный и правильный, брат не мог посоветовать ей, как быть, словно забыл об её существовании или не замечал, что Изабель плохо. А она же ему помогала! Выходит, никому из своей семьи Изабель была не нужна. Про Джейса с Клэри можно даже не вспоминать: они с головой окунулись в свои отношения, а всё остальное их мало интересовало. Ну, что же Изабель удивлялась, что Клэйв поступил с ней так жестоко, если даже от родных она не получила понимания? Никто не верил, что Изабель могла измениться, стать лучше? Или никому до этого не было дела?

Звук чужой поступи заставил её оторваться от окна и с безумством дикого зверя, впервые в жизни оказавшегося в клетке, снова прижаться к решётке двери. Потолок в конце коридора осветился оранжевым, дрожащее пламя медленно пожирало всё больше и больше темноты, пока наконец тюремщица, высоко держа над головой потрескивающий факел, не спустилась на нижний ярус. До неё было ещё несколько ярдов, но пламя уже слепило Изабель, не позволяя рассмотреть лицо пришедшей сумеречной охотницы, хотя она всё равно вглядывалась, надеясь хоть что-то прочесть, понять или угадать до того, как та заговорит (если вообще заговорит). Ожидание, которого оставалось перетерпеть всего ничего, какие-то секунды, почти сводило её с ума, заставляя буквально дрожать, — Изабель сама не заметила, как вцепилась в прутья, будто пытаясь выдернуть их из каменного пола.

Что скажет ей эта женщина? Какие эмоции будут на её лице?

— Что там происходит? — не вытерпев, спросила она. Тюремщица молча подошла ближе, предусмотрительно остановившись шагах в десяти от камеры: боялась заразиться, несмотря на кожаную клювастую маску и пылавший в дюйме от её лица факел. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что сейчас в Аликанте! Лекарство уже нашли? Что с моей мамой?

Серые глаза охотницы посмотрели на неё… нет, не равнодушно. Изабель судорожно стиснула зубы, когда её окатило презрением. Странно, что не ненавистью.

Так ничего и не сказав, женщина собралась уже уходить, и Изабель снова предстояло остаться в неведении, в этой чудовищной пустоте. Холод, страх перед неизвестностью собственной участи, одиночество, — всё это можно было пережить, знай она, что и как. Знай, на что надеяться и за кого молиться. Каким же жестоким и бездушным человеком нужно быть, чтобы лишить её этого? Примитивные, уж на что сумеречные охотники не любили их, даже осуждённым на казнь давали последнее слово и ужин!

— Скажите мне! — крикнула Изабель, забывшись, и изо всех сил дёрнула на себя решётку. Конечно же, та, намертво вмурованная в каменную кладку, не поддалась. — Что с моей матерью?!

— Ты принесла смертельную заразу в Идрис, — внезапно ответила та трескучим, будто прокуренным голосом. — И хочешь ещё знать, что там творится, твоими стараниями?

— Если вы думаете, что я нарочно…

— Да нам плевать. — От такого Изабель осеклась и только растерянно моргала. Она хотела ненависть? Она её получила. — Из-за тебя люди умирают, поняла? — содрав с лица маску, охотница с яростью плюнула ей под ноги и, развернувшись уходить, не без злорадства добавила: — Умерла твоя мать. И поделом ей.

Как она осталась одна, Изабель не помнила. Услышанное оглушило её, обездвижило, лишило остатков сил. Она так жаждала правду о происходящим за стенами тюрьмы, но это… нет, к такому Изабель оказалась не готова. Этого не должно было произойти, нет! Элдетри — опытный лекарь, почему он не помог, почему не спас?

На подкашивающихся ногах она отступила от решётки, хватая воздух дрожащими губами. Всё сразу единой разрушающей силой обрушилось на неё: отчаяние, ужас, безысходность, вина — без просветления и шанса на оправдание. Как же так? Почему Изабель, стремясь стать лучше и помочь, принесла всем только горе?

Или это не она виновна, а все вокруг, кто не хотел, не понял, не увидел и не поддержал?

Моргнув, Изабель открыла глаза и оказалась уже не в камере, а в другом, незнакомом месте: большой и светлой, но тусклой комнате. Там, где только что была ненавистная решётка, теперь находилась стена, возле которой примостилась какая-то мебель, какая именно, Изабель не разобрала, — это знание попросту не пробилось к её сознанию. Зато за спиной обнаружилось огромное, несравнимое с тюремным, окно из идеально прозрачного стекла. По его краям немного виднелось происходящее за пределами комнаты: странный, неправильный мир, перевёрнутый больше чем на девяносто градусов, и такой же безрадостно тусклый, как и всё прочее, но Изабель куда больше напугало увиденное посередине.

Там была она! Она, Изабель, всё ещё запертая в тюремной камере Гарда и смотревшая с безучастным видом в одну точку перед собой.

Ради Ангела, как такое возможно? Это сон? Или… или она умерла?

Не веря, Изабель подошла к стеклу, осторожно коснулась рукой — оно не чувствовалось. Не было ни ощущения его гладкости, ни прохлады, и Изабель не сразу сообразила, что это не стекло было таким, а она перестала чувствовать. Испугавшись собственной догадки, Изабель врезала по окну со всей силы и поражённо замерла: удар тоже никак не ощущался, хотя она занесла руку и собственными глазами видела, как кулак врезался в прозрачное стекло.

Другая Изабель, немного покачнувшись, будто ей непривычно было стоять на ногах, двинулась к тюремному окошку. Изабель же прильнула к стеклу всем телом, наблюдая за действиями своего двойника. Это сон или обморок, этого просто не могло быть взаправду. Может быть, и ужасный разговор с тюремщицей — тоже кошмар, а на деле мама не умерла? Да и вовсе все события последних дней — страшный сон, который странным образом закончился? И сейчас Изабель проснётся в лазарете Института, над ней склонится Магнус и будет долго, со вкусом, выговаривать за то, что Лайтвуды вообще себя не берегут, и он истратил едва ли не все силы, очищая её кровь от демонического яда

— Что за?.. — пробормотала она едва слышно, глядя, как её неизвестно откуда взявшаяся копия, выглянув наружу, с выражением крайней задумчивости на лице вернулась к центру камеры. По спине пополз холодок страха. Если та Изабель вела себя так осмысленно, словно всего лишь не могла сориентироваться, какой же это тогда сон?

Когда же её жутковатый допельгангер принялась изучать свои руки, определённо увидев их впервые в жизни, Изабель едва ли не заколотило от ужаса. Нет, это не сон, как бы ей ни хотелось. В снах, даже кошмарных, такого не бывает! Её собственное лицо — Ангел, как жутко было смотреть на него со стороны! — внезапно начало меняться: вокруг глаз, затронув слегка и нос, отчётливо проступили вены, а сама кожа принялась темнеть и сереть, будто обугливаясь. И какими же жуткими стали глаза: из карих, как у настоящей Изабель, они превратились… даже не зелёные, а в ядовито-болотные.

Однако в остальном она была точной копией Изабель...

— О, вижу, как этой штукой пользоваться, ты уже разобралась, — послышался насмешливый голос за её спиной, и Изабель молниеносно развернулась.

Только что, кроме неё, здесь никого не было!

— Магнус?.. — недоверчиво выдохнув, в следующий момент она ощутила такой прилив облегчения и радости, что едва не кинулась к нему обниматься.

Магнус тут, хоть кто-то, наконец-то Изабель не одна! Даже если это самый худший её кошмар, Магнус всегда выступал на её стороне, помогал и подсказывал при необходимости. Он и в этот раз не подведёт!

Но почему для этого… чего бы то ни было, её подсознание выбрало именно Магнуса, а не маму, Алека или Рафаэля?

Сорвавшись с места, она ещё успела сделать несколько шагов, когда осознала, что Магнус выглядел странно. Причёска и макияж вроде бы те же самые, как и необычная, притягивающая взгляд одежда, но в чертах лица, в более жестокой и холодной улыбке чувствовалось нечто чужеродное. Он не подошёл, не начал подбадривать её, а напротив, неприкрыто насмехался. А ещё, совершенно точно, настоящий Магнус не любил без нужды демонстрировать свою демоническую метку, доставшееся от отца наследие; этот же довольно сверкал лимонного цвета кошачьими глазами. Он что, был такой же, как и та Изабель в темнице Гарда, — точная, но неправильная копия?

— Магнус, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она как можно более спокойно и уверенно, но по его ухмылке, ставшей шире, без труда ясно было: обман не удался. — И где мы? Это же сон, правда?

— А сама-то как думаешь? — вернул тот вопрос, слегка наклонив голову набок, и сердце у Изабель застучало ещё тревожней. Этот Магнус не был даже настолько смуглым, как реальный. — И что изменится, если я скажу, что нет, это не сон, а ты находишься в Чистилище, месте между Раем и Адом?

От услышанного у неё волосы встали дыбом, даже на руках. Магнус ведь шутил? Так глупо и несмешно, но шутил?

Только он никогда так жестоко ни на ком не отыгрывался.

— Я н-не...

— Да, дорогая моя, ты на небесах. А всё потому, что не посчастливилось тебе родиться Всадницей Апокалипсиса, — долгим и пристальным взглядом, он осмотрел её с головы до ног и полупрезрительно поджал губы, будто недовольный результатом. — И твоему истинному «я» пришла пора пробудиться в мире живых, так что теперь на её месте в Чистилище — ты, а она — вместо тебя на Земле. Располагайся, — не позволив ей вставить ни слова (хотя что Изабель, до глубины души потрясённая, могла сказать?), неправильный Магнус сделал приглашающий жест рукой, — тебе приготовлены билеты на первый ряд действа под названием «Апокалипсис».

***

— Ох, ты напугал меня, Всадник! Так всегда и будешь теперь подкрадываться со спины?

Бесшумно возникший рядом Раздор (хотя Принц готов был поклясться, что в комнатах Мор он провёл слишком мало времени, чтобы её старший брат, узнав об этом примчался) преградил ему путь.

— Ты говорил со смертной.

— Ты очень наблюдателен, дорогой. Да, говорил. Снова устроим некрасивую сцену, где ты будешь запрещать мне действовать, а я стану доказывать, что имею на это полное право?

— Я хочу узнать, зачем, — продолжил гнуть свою линию тот, как будто не услышав сказанного.

— Ну же, Раздор, я ведь Принц Ада! Кто, как не я, должен глумиться и отравлять жизнь всем прибывающим сюда созданиям? К тому же, — цокнув языком, он потянулся к Всаднику и с лёгкой насмешкой поцеловал его в щёку, — я ведь ей почти не соврал.

Не было нужды видеть сквозь стены, чтобы догадаться, что делала глупенькая смертная в комнатах Мор. Наверное, то ж самое, что и в своей земной тюрьме: сидела на полу, обхватив себя руками, дрожала и страдала. Это было весьма разочаровывающе, потому что когда Принц наблюдал за ней на Земле, то видел весьма боевую девчонку, которая по силе вряд ли бы уступила Мор, случись им сражаться. А в Чистилище после пробуждения оказалась, неожиданно, слабачка. Впрочем, может быть, Принц судил её чрезмерно предвзято. Девочке же предстояло воочию увидеть гибель человечества, не имея возможности ничего сделать и даже предупредить сородичей о надвигающейся катастрофе. Есть от чего окончательно пасть духом, если мысль, что пребывание в Чистилище равнозначно смерти, вдруг окажется недостаточно пугающей.

А смертные, как он и думал, даже и близко не подозревали о скором пришествии Всадников Апокалипсиса — смертная Мор чуть ли не впервые о них услышала. Это лишний раз подтверждало его мысль, что нефилимам ещё далеко было до понимания, что происходило вокруг них. А раз они не понимали, значит, не могли и предотвратить.

Раздор не отставал от него со словами, что должен убедиться, что Принц действительно покинул Чистилище. Не хотел, чтобы он вновь вернулся к смертной и дорассказал, кто они такие и что ждёт всех на Земле? Напрасная наивность. Люди — те же нефилимы Нью-Йорка, на чью долю и выпало испытание, придуманное ангелами, — уже столько натворили, что гибель человечества — единственный исход, которого они заслуживали.

— Ну, всё, всё дальше можешь не провожать. — Однако Раздор как будто даже не понял, что обращались к нему, словно всерьёз вознамерился дойти до самого Ада. Не то чтобы Принц был против, но Всадник никогда ещё не ходил за ним хвостом. Связанный клятвой, он не особо горел желанием исполнять всё то, чего Принц от него хотел, а тут — по своей воле, да ещё так упрямо, что не прогонишь...

Наконец тот остановился, встал так, чтобы загородить собой Чистилище и Рай, оставшийся вдалеке. За спиной Принца же оказались ворота в его царство, из которых, ощущая своего хозяина, в попытке дотянуться и погладить, то и дело вспыхивали языки пламени. Как интересно. Прежде Раздор так открыто не нарывался на противостояние.

— Ну хорошо, ты смог меня заинтересовать, я умираю от любопытства.

— Это невозможно, — мотнул головой тот, — ты не можешь умереть.

— Всего лишь речевой оборот. Не заставляй меня думать слишком плохо о твоих умственных способностях, Раздор. Это чревато недооценкой.

Что ему было совсем не нужно. Пусть пока всё складывалось как нельзя лучше, и уже второй из Всадников Апокалипсиса оказался на Земле, в мире смертных ещё оставались Разиэль с Итуриэлем. Последний особенно был горазд совать палки в колёса.

— Со смертной ты говорил об Апокалипсисе так, будто всё уже предрешено.

Ах, вот в чём дело.

— А ты сомневаешься?

На лице Раздора не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— То, что Мор оказалась в мире живых, ещё ничего не означает. Мы приходим туда без снятия печатей.

— О, да ладно тебе! — Принц рассмеялся. — Присмотрись к тому, что происходит на Земле, Раздор! Человечество давно уже заслуживало уничтожения, недаром ваши смертные сущности родились именно в этом веке, а мы оба знаем, что Всадники должны пробудиться, раз появились на свет. Лично я не вижу ничего, за что люди заслуживали бы снисхождения. Взгляни на них: порок на пороке, грех на грехе. Каждый строит из себя не того, кто он есть на самом деле, бесконечная ложь порождает злость и обиды, а где обиды, там и зависть, и до ненависти недалеко. Осталось ли что-то хорошее на Земле?

— Всё равно, это не нам судить.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Принц, — вы постоянно оглядываетесь на это своё Мерило, вот только маленькая загвоздка: оно уже очень опасно перевернулось. Сделает полный оборот, и никто не спросит вашего желания, хотите вы уничтожать людей или нет. И кстати, с чего это вдруг ты сделался таким ярым их защитником?

— Ты ошибаешься, — с непоколебимой уверенностью заявил Всадник. — Я защищаю не человечество, а справедливость суда над ними.

— Пф, тогда ты выбрал не того, на кого нужно нападать. Испытание ведь затеяли ангелы, Раздор, с ними и борись.

Но всё равно это бессмысленно. Давно уже бессмысленно. Люди не стали такими, какими были сейчас, в мгновение ока. Их род неумолимо портился в течение нескольких веков, в двадцать первом столетии этот процесс стал быстрее, а потому и заметнее. Мобильники, Интернет, соцсети, где каждый мог быть кем угодно, кроме себя настоящего, и ни за что не отвечать. Да даже если их отбросить — на тех же нефилимов, защищавших Нью-Йорк, нельзя посмотреть без смеха и слёз. Девчонка с передозом ангельской крови, которая считала себя центром мира и совершенно не догадывалась, как высоко и необоснованно задирала нос. Её парень, рождённый быть воином, вместе с ангельской кровью получил излишнюю порывистость и часто поступал сгоряча, не думая о последствиях. И этих отпрысков Итуриэля ангел ещё пытался защищать! Смертный Раздора вообще едва ли не разу в жизни не проявил себя настоящего, в его случае сдержанность была сродни лжи; немудрено, что в этой лжи он, в конце концов, сам и запутался: уничтожил всё то, что любил, а остальное потерял. Если бы Принц, вспомнив своё ангельское прошлое, и вздумал кого-то из них пожалеть, то выбрал бы девчонку Мор: эта, в конце концов, осознала, насколько была плоха, и искренне старалась измениться, но люди задавили её. Серьёзно, Принц не ожидал, что одиночества хватит для её пробуждения, всё-таки Мор олицетворяла и приносила за собой на Землю болезни.

— Посуди сам, — продолжил он после небольшого молчания, сообразив, что сам Раздор говорить ничего не будет, — Смерть и Мор уже на Земле. Война тоже скоро окажется там...

— Пока ничто на это не указывает.

Принц закатил глаза.

— Он уже дважды коротко пробуждался и в последний раз даже совершил убийство. Но если и это тебя не убеждает, то смею напомнить, что война никогда не начинается просто так, ей требуется повод, а иногда и руководство. А смертный Войны как раз нашёл себе такого руководителя, который доведёт всё до известного финала. Сочувствую, но остался только ты. Не думаю, что ты долго протянешь.

Как жалко было, что Раздор не умел проявлять эмоции, как это делали обычные люди. Принц произнёс перед ним такую проникновенную речь, а получил в ответ лишь пристальный, тяжёлый взгляд и ни тени даже осознавания на хмуром лице. С другой стороны, чего он ждал от Всадника Апокалипсиса, который, по своей сути, — не более чем одушевлённый инструмент, готовый в любой момент исполнить высшую волю, какой бы она ни была. Чтобы вдоволь насладиться ужасом и отчаянием собеседника, нужно было не уходить от смертной Мор.

— Живые подчас всех нас удивляют, — глубокомысленно сказал Раздор, и Принц вздохнул. Воистину этого Всадника ничем не прошибить. — Ни ты, ни я не можем угадать, что ждёт их в завтрашнем дне, и как они отреагируют. Для них ещё ничего не предопределено.

— Как тебе будет угодно.

— Ничего, кроме одного, — неожиданно продолжил тот, заставив Принца заинтересованно замолчать. — Я окончательно убедился, что ты сделаешь всё возможное, чтобы человечество было стёрто с лица Земли Апокалипсисом, даже если время для этого не придёт.

О, а он уж думал, Раздор скажет нечто по-настоящему стоящее. Принц ведь с самого начала не скрывал своих намерений.

— Я буду следить за тобой, когда ты воплотишься на Земле, — бросил Всадник, остановив Принца уже в самих вратах Ада. — Ты и раньше вмешивался в испытание людей, и я знаю, ты не остановишься по доброй воле. Если попытаешься спровоцировать Апокалипсис... мне придётся заставить тебя отступить.

— Ого, а ты умеешь звучать очень грозно, Всадник. Жаль, что в постели ты этого ни разу не демонстрировал, — усмехнулся Принц, но едва адское пламя сомкнулось у него за спиной, отрезав от Чистилища и Раздора, как улыбка сползла с лица, и зубы невольно обнажились в обозлённом оскале.

Он не желал доводить дело до открытого противостояния со Всадниками Апокалипсиса, а особенно с их лидером. Если Раздор продолжит упорствовать, наплевав даже на обязывавшую его подчиняться клятву, не останется никакого другого способа, кроме как избавиться от него, но тогда Принц серьёзно рисковал нарваться на гнев Всевышнего. Конечно, никто не может полностью уничтожить Всадника Апокалипсиса: Раздор по-любому вернётся в Чистилище и будет там снова дожидаться своего воплощения на Земле, но проявление непокорности и бунтарства, презрение божественной воли — вот на что будет ссылаться Всевышний. Уже в который раз... Предыдущий закончился тем, что Принц оказался в Аду, в окружении горячих языков пламени, нескончаемых костров, мук и криков, будучи хоть и павшим, но всё ещё ангелом, не привыкшим к чужим страданиям, тем более, к такому их количеству. Пусть во всех мирах не было места ужаснее Ада, и после него самым страшным наказанием для Принца могло стать лишь окончательное развоплощение (на что Всевышний точно не пойдёт, не оставит здешние земли без присмотра), Принц не желал снова сталкиваться с отцом.

Это означало только одно — люди должны заставить всех Всадников воплотиться на Земле. И если Мор и Смерть уже терроризировали смертных, а за пробуждение Войны Принц мог не тревожиться, то смертный Раздора внушал опасения. Несмотря на целую прорву испытаний, свалившихся на него собственными усилиями и стараниями других, он всё ещё крепко держался на Земле. За него и следовало приняться.

Алые полотнища только-только сомкнулись, как Принц позвал:

— Асмодей, — и уже через несколько секунд на бело-чёрном полу перед ним склонился демон. Инстинктивно угадавший, что его отец пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа, Асмодей не смел поднять головы. — Асмодей, подготовь своего сына. Его время пришло.

Отдав приказ, Принц думал, что тот немедленно кинется на Землю выполнять его, однако внезапно вышла заминка. Асмодей продолжал оставаться на коленях и далеко не сразу несмело произнёс:

— Владыка, сейчас это невозможно.

— Что ты сказал?

— Магнуса нет в Нью-Йорке. Он в Идрисе, вместе с нефилимами.

***

— Алек, маска.

С ненавистью посмотрев на протянутый кусок чёрной кожи, скроенный самым жутким образом, он покачал головой. Ну уж нет. Он не хотел, чтобы мать видела его таким, чтобы подумала, будто Алек опасался заразиться от неё. Во-первых, это было не так, а, во-вторых, уже невозможно, благодаря Магнусу: сделанное им лекарство помогло, и смертельная болезнь, получившая название демонической чумки из-за похожих на другие вирусы симптомов, начала отступать. Достаточно было, что Мариз оставалась во временном госпитале, в отдельной и самой дальней комнате Зала Ангела, как… как прокажённая.

— Я не пущу тебя к ней без маски, — тихо, но твёрдо произнёс Элдетри. Свирепый взгляд Алека не произвёл на него никакого впечатления.

— Сказал же, не надену. Не хочу, чтобы мама запомнила меня в ней.

Может, это последний раз, когда Алек виделся с ней. Он не мог позволить, чтобы в памяти эта встреча омрачилась страшным свидетельством заразы, которая подкосила их семью и весь Идрис.

— Мы ещё не до конца уверены, что зелье Магнуса достаточно повышает иммунитет, чтобы противостоять чумке. Да, оно вылечило заболевших, но не помогло Мариз, — договорив, Элдетри осёкся и продолжил уже гораздо медленнее и виновато: — Алек, ты не должен рисковать. У тебя нет поводов слушать меня как сумеречного охотника, но послушай врача. Станет ли Мариз легче, если она будет думать, что может заразить тебя?

Какая глупость. Алек не заразился, когда болезнь вольготно гуляла по Идрису, хотя в те дни он не особо пёкся о защите; сейчас тем более поздно волноваться. Все больные либо уже полностью выздоровели, либо шли на поправку, все, кроме мамы. Ей едва ли не с каждым часом становилось хуже за те две дня, что Магнус был в Аликанте и почти круглосуточно с помощью Элдетри пробовал разные комбинации, пока наконец не создал пригодное для нефилимов лекарство. Сегодня даже Алеку, далеко не медику, стало понятно, что мама вряд ли переживёт эту ночь, и он не хотел тратить время на глупые препирательства.

— Роберт, — угрожающе начал Элдетри, когда отец молча, обойдя его, двинулся в комнату матери, — не говори мне, что и ты сошёл с ума.

— Я рискну, — отозвался тот с неожиданным спокойствием. —Я верю, что зелье Бейна работает и как профилактика тоже. А Алека ты не переспоришь, просто позволь ему сделать это.

Раздосадованный Элдетри махнул на них рукой, и Алек торопливо двинулся следом за отцом. В бессмысленном споре они потеряли несколько драгоценных минут, которые Алек мог провести вместе с матерью, и это упало ещё одним тяжким грузом в копилку всего того, от чего у Алека не оставалось больше сил. Пока он старался держаться: ради Макса, которого пустили постоять на пороге, чтобы попрощаться с мамой, и который изо всех сил старался не плакать, ради самой матери, которая никак не должна была увидеть Алека слабым. Мариз столько сил вложила в них с Изабель не для того, чтобы под конец своего жизненного пути разочароваться.

Вспомнив про Изабель, Алек ещё ниже опустил голову. Клэйв так и не позволил ей увидеться с Мариз, не разрешил покинуть камеру. Как так можно было? Что за бесчеловечность? Даже если бы Лайтвуды в одночасье стали для сумеречного мира преступниками похлеще Валентина, разве не могла дочь проститься с умирающей матерью? Тем более, что лекарство от демонической чумки наконец было найдено, и Изабель, если она и вправду являлась разносчицей вируса, уже никому не могла причинить вреда. Алек не понимал, чем руководствовались нефилимы, принимая это кощунственное решение. Прежде он грезил, что сможет изменить и этот мир и их самих, но теперь уже не верил в это. Как можно растормошить людей, у которых камень вместо сердца? А тут ещё и сама Изабель, когда Алек пришёл поговорить, расстроила его неимоверно.

Неслышно ступая, он вошёл в комнатку, небольшую и мрачную, представлявшуюся ещё меньше из-за плотно занавешенного окна и ширмы, закрывавшей кровать Мариз от двери. Со стороны казалось, будто мать спала. На фоне старенькой, застиранной до серого цвета наволочки, её лицо казалось пронзительно красным как в приступе жесточайшей аллергии, а прожилки сосудов были насыщенного алого цвета, как будто в них скопилась застоявшаяся кровь. Осунувшаяся, высохшая за несколько дней тяжёлой борьбы за жизнь, она не была даже отдалённо похожа на ту Мариз Лайтвуд, которую Алек помнил всю свою сознательную жизнь, и его накрыло приступом отвращения, жалости и одновременно злости на себя. Если бы Алек раньше решил прийти к Магнусу, если бы не отправил Изабель в Аликанте, если бы... Он столько всего мог сделать, чтобы предотвратить этот кошмар, и не сделал.

Из-за ширмы выглянул Магнус, не прекращая что-то помешивать в маленькой пиале, которую держал в руках. С самого прихода в Аликанте он не спал и, как и Алек, почти не ел, занимаясь только работой, поэтому тоже выглядел едва ли не смертельно измождённым. Однако его упорство принесло свои плоды, хотя не для Мариз, и когда её отделили от всех и перенесли в одну из удалённых комнат Гарда, Магнус, хоть его и шатало от усталости, отправился за ней. Странно было, что он ещё верил в счастливый исход, а Алек нет. С самого утра Алек ходил с ужасной тяжестью на сердце и пронзительным чувством тоски, тем самым, которое бывает перед неизбежно долгим расставанием. Только это расставание будет уже навсегда.

На вопросительный взгляд Роберта Магнус только потупился и снова скрылся за ширмой, на Алека он не посмотрел, и понятно было почему: слишком уж виновато вжимал голову в плечи. Алек разрывался между отчаянием от состояния матери и сочувствием к Магнусу, ведь тот теперь винил себя, что не мог вылечить Мариз. Не было никакой злости и разочарования, даже тени от них. Магнус делал всё возможное для его семьи и сумеречных охотников в принципе, зная, что ничего не получит взамен. Они с самого начала оба прекрасно понимали: неважно, что Магнус запросит в качестве платы за свои услуги, — Алек, потерявший все свои права, вряд ли сможет это обеспечить.

Отец, двигаясь предельно тихо и осторожно, сел на стул у изголовья кровати. Глаза его блестели от сдерживаемых слёз, когда он, убрав со лба супруги поредевшую прядь волос, уже далеко не таких роскошно-чёрных, как прежде, нежно поцеловал её. От пронзительной нежности момента Алек шумно вздохнул и тут же закусил губу, наказав себе сдерживаться, хотя с каждой минутой это становилось всё сложней. С того дня, когда он узнал об измене отца, любви и понимания к нему не осталось; не верилось и в то, что Роберт и Мариз когда-то были настоящей семьёй, оставались вместе и в радости, и в горе, и в муке изгнания. Но болезнь матери изменила всё. Алек и не подозревал, что увидит вечно сурового и строгого родителя столь заботливым, даже трепетным. Осознавать, что это — его последние проявления нежности к маме… было слишком, мозг и сердце кипели и горели будто на медленном огне, и не было никакого спасения.

Он неловко опустился на край кровати у ног матери. Боялся задеть их ненароком, потому что болезнь настолько иссушила маму, что под плотным одеялом — а перенесшие чумку ужасно мёрзли, — едва виднелись очертания её тела. Алек всё ещё не мог поверить, что это происходило наяву, что Мариз станет последней, кого сумеречные охотники потеряют от демонической чумки, и единственной, кому лекарство не сможет помочь. Голова пухла от вопросов, на которые не находилось ответа: почему она, почему на их семью в последний месяц обрушивался удар за ударом, как они будут жить дальше? Алека не так волновало, какое решение примет Клэйв относительно них с Изабель, сколько он переживал за Макса и… и вообще. Сумеречные охотники должны быть привычны к смерти, она сопровождала их каждый день, тенью скользила следом на каждой миссии. Алек мог назвать множество имён тех, кто не вернулся в Институт из боя с демонами или отщепенцами из нижнего мира, но то была смерть в бою, во имя высшей цели, ради защиты кого-то важного. Сейчас это казалось глупым и наивным, однако Алек никогда не задумывался, как будет справляться со смертью родителей. Работа и Роберта, и Мариз заставляла их большую часть времени проводить в относительной безопасности Идриса, так что прожить они должны были дольше большинства нефилимов, но вот он сидел возле матери, держа её холодную, почти невесомую ладонь, и считал слабые, едва заметные вздохи, всякий раз боясь не услышать нового.

Считал себя таким взрослым, опытным, многое знающим и умеющим, только сейчас Алек был маленьким мальчиком, бессильным и способным разве что плакать. Ничего из того, что он уже пережил и с чем столкнулся, не смогло подготовить его к этому. Он с силой закусил губу, чтобы физическая боль хоть как-то приглушила то, что творилось в сердце, потому что оно предавало Алека.

— Перестань хмуриться.

Осознав, что этот слабый и трескучий голос принадлежал матери, Алек судорожно сглотнул, наполняясь жалостью. Он настолько погрузился в тягостные мысли, что не заметил, как она очнулась ото сна и теперь смотрела, напрягая поблёкшие глаза, со странным умиротворением и тёплой, слабой улыбкой на пересохших губах. От Мариз не скрывали, что её ждёт, и видно было, что она смирилась.

А он — нет, но и ничем помочь не мог.

— Алек. — Стало ещё только хуже, когда Роберт мягко добавил: — Пожалуйста.

— Я… хорошо. Я постараюсь.

Алек действительно старался изо всех сил, но максимум что удалось, это заставить себя не задавать снова отчаянные вопросы, за что им всем такое наказание. Потеря за потерей, удар за ударом. Почему мама должна была умереть?!

— Не оставляй Макса одного в ближайшее время, — сипло сказала она, и Роберт кивнул. — Скажи, что я разрешила прогулять занятия.

К немому удивлению Алека, отец тихо рассмеялся.

— Думаю, он совсем не обрадуется.

Родители виделись ему словно в кривом зеркале. Им с Изабель мама никогда не разрешила бы пропустить тренировки или изучение рун (а сбежать с занятий им самим бы и в голову не пришло). Мариз была требовательной, подчас излишне строгой и непоколебимой, она хотела вырастить из них настоящих сумеречных охотников, умелых и приспособленных к суровым тяготам жизни в борьбе с демонами. Нельзя сказать, что Алек не был благодарен ей за это. В конце концов, именно так он стал тем, кем стал. Так что его ещё больше потрясло, что в ответ на такие слова Роберта мать вновь улыбнулась и заметила, что дети гораздо сильнее и мудрее взрослых, и не за Макса на самом деле им нужно волноваться.

Изабель. Его моментально бросило в жар, и футболка прилипла к спине от выступившего пота, напрасно Алек пытался успокоиться и совладать с бешеным дыханием. Сейчас мама спросит, что с ней, надо будет что-то ответить, но что, он не знал. Изабель в тюрьме, и Клэйв считал её преступление (преступление, а не ошибку из-за незнания!) настолько серьёзным, что запретил попрощаться с матерью, а Алек, бесправный и беспомощный, не сумел ничего добиться. Даже то, что сочувствовавшей их семье Джии Пенхаллоу не удалось изменить решение Клэйва, не волновало его. В конце концов, ответственность за Изабель лежала на Алеке. Алек, а не отец и не Пенхаллоу, провалились во всём, за что взялись.

Помимо Изабель не было ещё и Джейса, хотя Алек отправил ему огненное письмо. Вроде же они нормально разговаривали в тот день, когда была убита Майя. Пусть слова извинения так и не прозвучали вслух, Алек думал, парабатай отбросит все обиды между ними ради женщины, которая приняла его в свою семью как родного сына. А Джейс даже не ответил на послание, и это был ещё один удар, которого Алек не ожидал, но который сам и спровоцировал. Не поссорился бы с Джейсом, тот бы не поступил так в ответ, переметнувшись на сторону Имоджен.

— Алек, — ладонь матери коснулась его лба. — Ты вновь хмуришься. Перестань вести себя так, словно это конец.

— Прости, — выдавил он дрогнувшим голосом и тут же сделал глубокий, решительный вздох. Алек просто уже не мог держать всё это в себе и дальше. — Прости, что подвёл тебя, вас. Если бы не мои ошибки, ничего бы не произошло. Это не оправдание, но я делал всё, что мог, думал, что поступаю правильно. Но если бы я не отправил Изабель в Идрис, иначе организовал работу в Институте, она бы не столкнулась с Себастьяном, и ни ты, ни сотни нефилимов не заболели бы. Я думал, что нашел себя и делаю всё верно, но из-за меня Институт на грани хаоса, нижний мир презирает нас ещё больше, Изабель в тюрьме, и Джейс не пришёл проститься. Я был недостаточно... недостаточно…

Недостаточно что? Алек мало времени уделял Институту? С головой ушёл в отношения с Магнусом? Нет же, напротив. Тогда почему он совершил столько ужасных ошибок? Пока он не запнулся, запальчивая речь лился потоком, изливая раскаяние и боль, но стоило остановиться… и Алек и вправду не знал, что сказать дальше. Он не стал тем сумеречным охотником, каким его видели родители и, особенно, мать — идеальным, но всё же Роберт и Мариз гордились им. Он возглавил Институт, как мог, наладил отношения с нижним миром, заручившись поддержкой его лидеров из разных народов, пошёл по своему пути — не как требовал Клэйв, а вроде бы как приказывало сердце. Почему же тогда в конечном итоге у разбитого корыта оказался не только он, но и вся их семья?

В запале он шумно и часто дышал, ничего не замечая вокруг, пока не почувствовал, что мать крепко сжимала его ладонь — крепко, на сколько хватало сил. Только этих самых сил у неё почти не осталось, и, кажется, от осознания этого Алек впервые заплакал за все последние дни, если не годы. Слёзы прорвались вместе с дрожащим вздохом, почти всхлипом, оттягивая на себя напряжение, отчаяние, боль...

— Алек-Алек… Если ты думаешь, что подвёл меня, как же быть мне? — не понимая, он поднял на мать нерешительный взгляд, и горечь в глазах Мариз обожгла его. — Если кто и подвёл, то только я — вас с Изабель и Максом.

— Не говори так. Ты — лучшая мать, какую можно представить! Ты дала нам всё, что мы знаем и умеем, ты…

— Сделала тебя тем, кем ты не являешься, — закончила та с ужасной горечью в голосе, и Алек осёкся. — Дослушай меня до конца, сын. Я давно должна была это сказать, но как всегда, силы и смелость находятся, лишь когда терять уже нечего. Если кто и виноват в случившемся — это я. Я слишком хотела исправить ошибки молодости моими детьми, чтобы, глядя на тебя и Изабель, никто не посмел больше попрекнуть Лайтвудов прошлым Круга. Слишком поздно пришло понимание, что благодаря мне и больше никому ты изменился, как деревце, пошедшее расти в стороны, когда у него отщипнули верхушку. Даже на Изабель я давила не так сильно, и она нашла в себе силы сопротивляться. Как бы я хотела… — Алек задержал дыхание, увидев, что по красной, будто воспалённой щеке матери, прокатилась одинокая слезинка. Одинокая, потому что даже перед лицом смерти Мариз Лайтвуд не позволила бы себе беспомощно расплакаться, как сделал он сам. — Как бы я хотела вновь вернуть того мальчика, который жил сердцем, а не призрачным долгом.

Призрачным? Алек не понимал. Смотрел на её горькую улыбку, на опечаленное лицо отца и совершенно не понимал, о чём мать говорила. Как может быть призрачным долг сумеречного охотника, если ангел Разиэль создал их такими: защищать этот мир от демонов, положить на это свои жизни? Не сразу пришла мысль, что Мариз, должно быть, бредила. Болезнь настолько уже завладела ею, что убивала не только тело, но и рассудок. Однако если бы всё было так, Роберт давно бы возразил ей, дал бы Алеку какой-нибудь знак: не слушать или поддакивать, не принимая это близко к сердцу, однако ничего такого не было. Совсем ничего. Отец был согласен с ней?

— Но я не жил одним только долгом. В последнее время я действительно уделял больше времени работе, но это было лишь для того, чтобы Магнусу, моим чувствам к нему и вам, моим близким, ничего не угрожало.

Замолчал Алек сам. Пока он ещё не понимал, каким вдруг хотела видеть его мать — всю свою сознательную жизнь он слышал, что должен быть воином, для которого честь имени нефилима заменяла всё остальное, — но как будто… как будто начал осознавать, в чём была проблема.

Всегда же есть выбор. Работа или семья, долг или любовь. Магнус выбрал долг. Алек… Алек изо всех сил старался соблюсти баланс, чтобы ничто не пострадало, чтобы не пришлось встать перед этим чудовищным выбором. Сердцем бы он выбрал чувства, разумом — долг, потому-то и тянул, крутился, ведь только в фильмах бывает золотая середина, а в жизни — нет. Вот только воображаемый баланс вовсе таковым не был. На первом месте всегда стоял долг. Повинуясь ему, Алек командовал Институтом, выносил мозг Джейсу и Клэри, когда их поступки, вызванные порывом души, казались опасными (неважно, что они побеждали, в конце концов), пытался объединить сумеречных охотников и нижний мир, действуя исключительно рационально, как того требовал долг нефилима, главы Института и члена Клэйва, а не как должен был человек, искренне желавший перемен. И, в конце концов, из-за своего долга Алек вечно срывался то в Институт, то в рейды и сводил с ума Магнуса своим невниманием

Нужно было всё потерять, чтобы осознать, насколько пуста его жизнь и что неосознанно сделанный выбор был в корне неверным.

— Однажды маленьким ты сломал нос одному из мальчишек, потому что он оскорбил тебя. Помнишь?

Конечно, Алек помнил. Глупее поступка нельзя было и придумать, ему следовало вызвать обидчика на настоящий бой и на деле показать, кто из них лучше владел руной уклонения. Столько лет прошло, а ему до сих пор было стыдно за это ребячество. Тогда Алек не думал, просто сделал, как сердце велело.

— Но знаешь, в душе я ужасно тобой гордилась.

Как сердце велело.

— Никто ни в чём тебя не обвиняет, Алек, и не обвинял, — с неожиданной мягкостью сказал отец, и Алек недоверчиво вскинулся. Роберт редко когда разговаривал так с ним, в принципе, редко разговаривал, ограничиваясь только суждениями об его поступках и указаниями, что подходит хорошему сумеречному охотнику, а что нет. — Как и не возлагал никакой другой ответственности, кроме той, которую ты сам взял на себя. А ты взял слишком много, пытаясь быть тем хорошим нефилимом, каким мы хотели тебя видеть.

— Но ты не должен стараться быть кем-то для нас. Нужно быть собой, Алек. Жить ради семьи и быть собой, — сомкнув на секунду начавшие бледнеть пересохшие губы, мать улыбнулась ещё печальнее. — Александр. Пообещай мне.

Он сделал судорожный вздох, ощутив нарастающую дрожь. Пообещать? Алек только-только начал осознавать, даже в себе не разобрался, как он мог уже давать какие-то клятвы? Однако это разум не понимал и бился в панике: сердце своё обещание дало, едва Алек понял, о чём говорила мать.

— Вот и молодец.

У него бешено заколотилось сердце, едва Мариз выдохнула это одними губами, привлекая его к себе на грудь. Алек неловко подчинился, втайне боясь, что своим весом сделает ей больно: мать казалась невесомой, воздушной, — и не мог не заметить, как омрачилось лицо отца, когда Роберт угадал его страх.

И это всё была… нет, не его вина. Родители правы, однако легче от этого не стало. Хоть Алек и понял свои ошибки, слишком многое было сделано не так, испорчено или упущено. Промахи не исправятся по щелчку пальцев. Извинения не будут произнесены в нужное время. Чтобы перебороть себя и жить по-новому, слушая только своё сердце, потребуются время, силы и поддержка. Сомнения одолевали, голова казалась чугунной, и Алек почти не ощущал, что мать ласково трепала его волосы. Глаза будто остекленели, не мигая.

Как он будет жить ради семьи, если её почти не осталось?

— Может, в таком случае тебе пора завести свою? — тихо, с намёком произнесла мать, и Алек неверяще поднял на неё заболевшие глаза.

Это было… разрешение? Благословение? Когда Алек публично заявил о своей ориентации, мать со временем смирилась с этим, но не приняла Магнуса рядом с ним. Сейчас же Мариз говорила так, будто им с Магнусом действительно пришло время для чего-то более серьёзного, однако это невозможно. Магнус…

За белоснежной ширмой, отгораживавшей кровать от двери, что-то звякнуло, и Магнус, о присутствии которого Алек уже успел позабыть, неверным шагом двинулся к двери.

— Прошу меня извинить, — голос у него предательски дрогнул, — не думаю, что я должен был присутствовать при этом разговоре.

Он скрылся в коридоре, прежде чем поднявшийся Алек сумел что-то сказать: так быстро сбежал, потому что не хотел давать и шанса тому, на что намекала Мариз. С тяжёлым вздохом Алек закрыл глаза, моля, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Он пребывал уже не в кошмаре — в агонии, и сердце рыдало, не переставая, а бегство Магнуса подвело этому черту. Не осталось ничего, кроме боли и пустоты.

Да, теперь Алек знал, в чём прежде ошибался и что на самом деле должен был сделать. Не кричать на Клэри и не подозревать Джейса, а простить. Не ссориться с Магнусом — выслушать его и объясниться. Достучаться до Изабель, которой так тошно было из-за равнодушия вампира, что она стремилась всем что-то доказать о себе. Глупая, не понимала: она прекрасна такая, какая есть, а если кого-то что-то не устраивало, то пусть идёт куда подальше.

Как же поздно пришло понимание… и что с ним делать? Потеря матери, её откровенное признание, осознание собственных ошибок и слабости — с этим нужно было как-то жить: переступить и вперёд, да так, чтобы снова не наступить на те же самые грабли, но сможет ли Алек? Потому что, слыша просьбы быть собой, понимая, пусть пока слабо, как это важно ему самому, Алек не был уверен, что сумеет. Магнус вот был на это способен, а Алеку даже решительности не хватило сделать выбор в своё время, и он довёл ситуацию до того, что ситуация сама предопределила его жизнь.

***

Магнус должен был уйти, как только лекарство было готово, а Виктор Элдетри, успешно испытав его на себе записав рецепт, начал готовить зелье самостоятельно. Свою часть сделки с Александром он выполнил, оплата… Магнусу она была не нужна, он прекрасно понимал, что Александр ничего не сможет сделать. Да и не ради денег или какой-то услуги Магнус помогал и не только по доброй воле оставался до последнего в Идрисе. Его держали вина и надежда, что Мариз ещё можно помочь, понимание, что Элдетри в её случае в одиночку точно не справится. Поэтому злиться из-за того, что он услышал разговор, не предназначавшийся для его ушей, стал свидетелем чужого прощания, и узнал нечто, что практически разбило его сердце на острые хрустальные кусочки, надо было только на себя.

Рассеянно грызя ноготь на большом пальце, Магнус пододвинулся к окну. В этой части Зала Ангела располагались когда-то жилые помещения, в одно из которых Элдетри и распорядился перевести Мариз Лайтвуд, когда стало ясно, что ей лекарство не помогло, и тут здание напоминало крепость. Сквозь даже не окно, а бойницу в полутёмный коридор, освещаемый только укреплёнными в стенах факелами с ведьминым огнём (менявшим цвет при приближении Магнуса), проникала узкая полоска оранжеватого света уличных фонарей и просачивался ночной холод. В эту ночь Аликанте впервые за последние недели заснул спокойно и с надеждой на лучшее утро, потому что приготовленное снадобье — он не помнил какой по счету рецепт после двух суток беспрерывных экспериментов, когда Магнус не отвлекался даже на приносимый Александром скудный перекус, — подействовало, и демоническая чумка начала сдавать позиции. Будь рядом Катарина, она, наверное, с присущим ехидством поздравила бы его с очередной бессмысленной победой и не упустила бы случая поинтересоваться, когда же он всё-таки собирается домой. Магнус и рад был бы… но ноги не несли его за пределы Зала Ангела создавать портал. Он пытался спасти Мариз и тем самым исправить свою ошибку, чтобы вина перед Александром за её болезнь (и ещё большая — за собственное молчание) не остались в его сердце невыносимым бременем, но в этой борьбе проиграл. Когда даже без слов Элдетри стало ясно, что это конец, Магнус не нашёл сил смотреть на Александра — сбежал делать всё новые и новые, бесполезные уже зелья. Ему казалось, Александр совсем почернел от горя и что он непременно обо всём догадается, стоит им лишь пересечься взглядами.

Ярусом ниже с кем-то переговаривался Элдетри. Магнус особо не вслушивался в слова, они пролетали мимо его затуманенного сознания, но догадывался, что тот отчитывался перед представителями из Клэйва. Он, Александр и Роберт поначалу пытались скрыть, что Магнус помогал им, но, в конце концов, признали, что это бессмысленно. Магнус поймал себя на мысли, что его нисколько не расстраивало и не раздражало, что о нём пытались замолчать. Наверное, стоило как минимум разозлиться: это же всё равно, как если бы Александр, когда они встречались, громогласно заявил, что между ними ничего нет. Странно, что это, ещё недавно имевшее значение вдруг, перестало волновать его.

Жадно втянув в себя ночной воздух, Магнус покачнулся и вцепился в каменный подоконник, чтобы как-то устоять на ногах. Если бы его довела до такого состояния только усталость…

Перед глазами вновь встала высохшая, измученная болезнью Мариз Лайтвуд. Встала настолько явно, как если бы Магнус ещё находился в её комнате, силясь изобрести чудодейственное снадобье. Он никогда не испытывал особой приязни к этой женщине: происхождение, статус, характер, отношение к собственным детям и, особенно, к Александру, — всё это не добавляло ей симпатии в его глазах, даже если забыть об участии в Круге и роли в истории одного конкретного Института. Даже ради Александра он не был готов хоть немного смягчиться к ней, понимая, что она питала к нему самому вполне аналогичные чувства. Но всё же быть причиной её гибели Магнус не желал. Да, он не доверял нефилимам! Никому из них: ни Консулу, ни Инквизитору, ни Клэйву, ни Джослин Моргенштерн-Фэйрчайлд-Фрэй, никому из Лайтвудов, даже Александру!.. Уверенный, что однажды тот разобьёт его сердце, Магнус решил опередить события, оставив себе то единственное, что никогда его не предаст, — свой долг мага, одного из лучших, сильнейшего. Катарина могла быть довольна: он признал, что не верил Александру в глубине души, несмотря на все жаркие чувства, что их связывали. Но ничего из этого, даже вся его нелюбовь к Мариз, не означали, что Магнус не будет страдать, наблюдая, как с каждым часом угасала эта некогда надменная, но сильная и гордая сумеречная охотница. Её нос заострился, лоб больше походил на восковую маску, а некогда красивые, цвета вороньего крыла волосы, разметались по подушке жалкими прядями, похожими на редкий и грязный парик. Магнус сбежал к ней от Алека не только делать лекарство — он силился собраться с духом и повиниться, попросить прощения у Мариз за то, что своей гордыней, за которую так упрекал нефилимов, обрёк её на гибель. Как он ни старался, болезнь вцепилась в неё мёртвой хваткой, и, будто живое существо, предчувствовавшее скорую смерть, хотела забрать с собой последнюю жертву.

— За этот день умерли ещё трое, — сухо произнёс кто-то внизу. — Итого восемьдесят три жертвы за время эпидемии, по всем Институтам и Аликанте.

Восемьдесят три. У Магнуса пересохло во рту, а глаза, напротив, защипало от слёз, и в горле заклокотало. За почти четыреста лет бессмертной жизни он видел куда больше смертей: несправедливых, преждевременных — всяких разных, да и нефилимов никогда не любил, но восемьдесят три да ещё из-за какой-то болезни, которую могли одолеть ещё в зародыше, если бы они все не грызлись между собой, а нефилимы сразу попросили о помощи, — это слишком.

— Нет, будет восемьдесят четыре, — после паузы устало поправил говорившего Элдетри. — Мариз Лайтвуд не доживёт до рассвета. Она слишком слаба, а лекарство ей не помогло.

— Ишь ты, — первый человек усмехнулся весьма злорадно, и Магнуса будто кольнули отравленной иглой. — Выходит, этот ваш маг не смог спасти всех? Ну, значит, будет, что ему предъявить.

— Я предупреждала, Виктор, что твоё самоуправство не останется без внимания Клэйва, — с привычной надменностью отчеканила Инквизитор. Конечно, куда уж тут без неё. — Мы официально запретили передавать кому-либо из нижнего мира информацию о болезни в Идрисе, равно как и просить о помощи, но ты мало того, что ослушался, так позвал самого Верховного мага Бруклина! Да ещё и в такой трудный для нас момент в переговорах с нижнемирцами! Клэйв непременно отметит, что ты вступил в сговор с Алеком Лайтвудом. В прошлый раз мы помиловали его за неудачу с Джонатаном Моргенштерном, но Клэйв должен узнать, что он опять...

— Вы ошибаетесь, Инквизитор Эрондейл. Решение привлечь магов принадлежало полностью мне. Я настоял на том, чтобы Алек Лайтвуд, как заинтересованное лицо, использовал свои связи, чтобы договориться с Бейном.

Внизу наступила зловещая тишина, такая, что Магнус боялся выдать себя даже дыханием. При одних звуках голоса Имоджен Эрондейл у него как будто скрутило все внутренности, и магия начала покалывать на кончиках пальцев, требуя применить несколько боевых заклинаний. Такое с ним редко случалось, почти никогда: Магнус всегда сдерживался, памятуя о страшной демонической мощи своего родителя, передавшейся ему по наследству, но это же была Имоджен, женщина, сломавшая жизнь Александра... после того, как он собственноручно её надломил. Сделав глубокий вдох, Магнус обессиленно привалился к холодной каменной кладке и закрыл глаза. Ему удивительно всё равно было, какие гадости насочиняют про него нефилимы Клэйва, лишь бы не благодарить за своё спасение, но слышать обвинения против Александра, который отчаянно пытался помочь своей семье, со спокойным сердцем Магнус не мог, даже узнав, что прийти за помощью Александра надоумил другой человек. Разумеется, надоумил: Магнус ведь выставил его вон, всеми способами дав понять, что больше не желает ни видеть, ни слышать Александра. Однако обида за него полыхала будто костёр, в который подбросили сухие ветки, и магия неконтролируемо просилась наружу.

— Посмотрим, как Клэйв это расценит, Виктор.

— Имоджен, — внезапно вмешался ещё один женский голос, звучавший несколько просительно, но больше уверенно, — пожалуйста, давай подождём хотя бы, пока больные не поправятся. За ними же нужен присмотр. Если ты арестуешь Виктора, множество нефилимов могут пострадать из-за нехватки лечения.

Вот как? Арест и суд Клэйва за временное сотрудничество с нижнемирцем? Магнус едва подавил истерический смешок. Он словно вернулся на много лет назад, когда нижнемирцы считались созданиями даже не второго сорта, а того хуже.

— Виктор Элдетри — не единственный врач во всём Идрисе, к тому же, есть и Безмолвные братья, — непримиримо начала Инквизитор, помолчав и обдумав её слова, — однако я приму твои аргументы, Джия. Виктор, можешь продолжить работу, но под наблюдением. Тебя арестуют немедленно, если ты попытаешься сбежать или вновь каким-либо образом нарушить приказ Клэйва. — Она шумно повернулась на каблуках. — А Бейна не должно быть здесь к утру. Джия, проследишь за этим.

Да, именно, всё как в старые времена. Магнус лишь удивился, почему это не задевало его так же сильно, как и прежде. Мудрее стал, что ли, с возрастом? Вряд ли. Скорее, на самом деле не верил, что сумеречные охотники могут стать лучше и принять их, нижнемирцев, равными себе. Одного Александра Лайтвуда недостаточно, чтобы изменить их всех. Да и Александр подчас поступал так, что Магнус сомневался в нём.

Услышав шаги на лестнице, он попытался придать себе равнодушный и независимый вид, но получилось плохо. Магнус был эмоционально раздавлен, и Мариз и Александр были тому главной причиной. Поднявшаяся на этаж незнакомая темноволосая сумеречная охотница (Инквизитор вместе со своим помощником, слава Ангелу, ушли), заметив его, улыбнулась с заметным смущением, однако Магнус всё равно не мог расслабиться. Сотни людей, с которыми он был знаком за свою жизнь, приучили к тому, что удар ножом в спину чаще всего получаешь, отвернувшись от только что улыбавшегося тебе человека.

— Полагаю, ты слышал всё, что происходило внизу, я права?

Магнус решил, что не стоит отрицать очевидного, и был вознаграждён неожиданным:

— Тогда я должна попросить прощения за своих собратьев. В Клэйве слишком много недальновидных людей, которые куда больше верят тому бреду, что преподносит им Инквизитор, чем объективной правде. Ты пришёл спасти нас, Магнус Бейн, а мы вместо благодарности проявили неучтивость, — приложив ладонь к груди, она слегка наклонила голову. Небольшой знак почтения, однако он был от женщины, явно состоявшей в Клэйве и имевшей там определённый вес, раз уж Инквизитор прислушивалась к её словам.

— Не стоит. Я привык, э...

— Джия. Джия Пенхаллоу. Ты мог слышать о моей дочери: поступок Алека Лайтвуда воодушевил её открыться в своей ориентации, — женщина снова улыбнулась, так же открыто и тепло, что Магнусу стало не по себе. Из взрослых сумеречных охотниц в последнее время он более-менее часто общался с одной Мариз, а та предпочитала либо не замечать его, либо относилась как к отбросам. — Её зовут Алина.

Да, теперь Магнус что-то припоминал из рассказов Александра.

— Она одна из тех, кому помогло лекарство, так что я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой за её жизнь.

— А вот этого вдвойне не стоит. Вы, нефилимы, становитесь совершенно несносными, когда оказываетесь в должниках. Тем более, перед нижнемирцем.

Приятная улыбка Джии померкла. Внутри Магнуса что-то радостно замерло, ожидая, что сейчас она развернётся и уйдёт, напоследок тоже бросив ему какое-то оскорбление, но та вместо этого покачала головой.

— Мы сами виноваты, что в нижнем мире бытует такое убеждение, но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: далеко не все сумеречные охотники заносчивы, надменны и презирают вас. Алек Лайтвуд не одинок в своих мыслях и устремлениях.

Вспомнив, как тот первое время сталкивался с неприятием тех же коллег из Института, как описывал свои ощущения, будто бился головой об стену, Магнус отвернулся. Если бы всё было так, Клэйв бы слепо не танцевал под дудку Имоджен Эрондейл.

— Он с Робертом у матери?

Она сумела застать его врасплох. Магнус, вернувшийся к своему месту у окна, гипнотизировал пляску уличных фонарей в струях начавшегося дождя, совершенно забыв о том, что теперь был тут не один. Не собиравшаяся уходить Джия заняла место у противоположной стены поближе к двери. Наверное, изучала его взглядом.

— Просто хотела передать им, что Макс наконец уснул, — пояснила она, когда Магнус через какое-то время нехотя повернулся. — Он держался молодцом, когда сегодня приходил к ней, и когда я оставила его одного засыпать, не заплакал.

Ничего удивительного. Железная мать — такие же и дети.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что он не совсем осознаёт происходящее, но увы.

— Я не понимаю тебя. Ты жалеешь, что он ведёт себя как прирождённый сумеречный охотник? — не выдержал он, и Джия недоумённо нахмурилась. — Вы ведь с раннего детства готовите своих детей к бою и смертям. Отчего вдруг такая жалость?

— Ты прав, готовим, но от этого они не перестают быть детьми. А Макс — всего лишь мальчишка, потерявший свою мать. Как и Александр, даром, что он старше. Всей их семье нужна помощь в этот трудный момент, и, знаешь, нужно быть настоящим монстром, чтобы послать эти чувства к чёрту, потому что они не соответствуют каким-то нашим догмам.

Помощь. Магнус прикусил губу с такой силой, что в глазах заискрило. Он уже столько раз напарывался на это, что впору было дать себе зарок: не помогать никому и никогда, сколько бы ни предлагали взамен. Но будучи слишком мягкосердечным, Магнус постоянно поддавался и вдвойне страдал от этого.

Он ведь почти собрался с духом поговорить с Мариз начистоту, покаяться, но этим днём, подойдя к её постели, даже рта не успел открыть. Та посмотрела на него из-под тяжёлых, полуприкрытых век и произнесла с мольбой, однако по обыкновению твёрдо:

— Я знаю, что не вправе просить, но всё же попрошу: помоги Алеку. Он не справится один, без тебя, со всем тем, куда себя загнал.

Она не ведала, что говорила, что умоляла его сделать, но разве мог Магнус отказать умирающей? Даже зная, что вовсе не обязан помогать, что таким образом запутается в своём отношении к Александру окончательно и причинит самому себе ещё больше боли!.. Он должен был, сознавшись, стать в глазах Мариз мучителем, а стал спасителем, когда застигнутый врасплох её слегка косноязычными объяснениями, пообещал, что поможет и никогда не оставит Александра: ни в радости, ни в горе.

О чём вообще Магнус думал в тот момент? И, что главное, по прошествии времени он ничуть не сожалел о сказанном ей.

Катарина с маниакальным восторгом потащила бы его к психоаналитику, и хорошо бы, потому что Магнусу нужно было кому-то выговориться, излить душу — иначе не угомонить тот ураган, что бушевал внутри него, разламывая в клочья те бастионы, что Магнус старательно возводил, отгораживаясь от Александра. Он много причин придумал для себя, почему именно Александр охладел к нему, почему, в конечном итоге, из-за глупой ссоры они расстались, но как оказалось, ни одна из них не оказалась хоть сколько-нибудь близка к истине. Так рьяно Александр взялся за свои обязанности, чтобы, наладив работу, оградить их отношения от нового разрыва. Думал, если между сумеречными охотниками и нижнемирцами будет всё спокойно, если закончатся взаимные претензии, а новые проблемы они будут встречать плечом к плечу, Магнус больше никогда не оставит его ради своего народа. Как же глупо, как наивно для такого взрослого человека, как… Как Магнус был слеп. Угнетённый предстоящей смертью матери, Александр не мог осознать всё до конца, зато Магнус, увы, оставался в трезвом уме. Правда, что Александр старался предотвратить их новое возможное расставание, настолько боялся потерять его снова, что пошёл не по тому пути, резала по живому. А Магнус почти убедил себя, что Александр предпочёл ему работу в отместку за ту боль расставания…

Ненароком услышанный разговор расставил всё на свои места, и потому Магнус никак не мог найти покоя. Даже Мариз Лайтвуд, никогда не любившая его, понимала, насколько они оба запутались, даже она попыталась их примирить и открыть Александру глаза на то, как он ошибался, а Магнуса просила… не поддержать после её гибели, а с его переменами поддержать. Не оставить, как не оставил её супруг, когда они очутились в изгнании после своего участия в Круге. Магнус никогда не озадачивался вопросами семейных отношений Лайтвудов, и Роберта терпел едва ли больше Мариз, но увиденное сегодня заставило его совершенно иначе посмотреть на двух этих сумеречных охотников, долгие годы бывших для него эталонами надменности, чрезмерной гордыни и бессердечия. Точно так же тот, кого Магнус желал бы называть отцом, не оставил его мать, даже когда они поняли, что произвели на свет ребёнка демона.

За всеми внешними недовольствами, нередкими ссорами, обидами и непониманием у этих людей всё же жила любовь. А он любил Александра? Любил ли так, сам Александр, не упускавший случая говорить об этом?

 

И Магнус, и Элдетри ошиблись в своих прогнозах: Мариз Лайтвуд дожила до утра. Из отведённой ей комнаты не доносилось ни звука всю тягостно тянувшуюся ночь, но ни Роберт, ни Александр не покинули её, даже когда рассвет окрасил небо над лесом Брослин на горизонте в фиолетово-оранжевый цвет. Магнус смотрел, как утро медленно отвоёвывало себе небосвод, начиная над Идрисом новый день, немилосердно слезившимися глазами. У него болело всё: тело от холода и неудобной позы, желудок от голода и той отвратительной смеси, что здешние нефилимы называли «кофе». Не страдало только сердце, да и то потому, что оно устало мучиться, и болевой порог Магнус преодолел несколько часов назад. Утро означало, что ничего не закончилось, и матери Александра предстоял ещё один полный страданий день. Заходивший к ней в середине этой жуткой ночи Элдетри, вернувшись, тихо сказал, что у неё начали отказывать внутренние органы и что даже если Магнус сможет приготовить верное снадобье, уже всё равно слишком поздно. Им оставалось лишь ждать, и вроде бы Магнусу, бессмертному существу, ожидание должно было даваться легче, чем остальным, но он просто уже больше не мог. Чем дольше длилось ужасное молчание, тем глубже он погружался в собственные мысли об Александре, тем более глубокие раны наносил, пытаясь разобраться — не в нём, в себе. Слова Мариз подтолкнули Магнуса наконец к пониманию того, что так долго пыталась до него донести Катарина: не в Александре и не в их долге нефилима и нижнемирца была проблема, а в нём. Это Магнус своим недоверием и неискренностью спровоцировал… многое.

От скрипа открывшейся двери Магнус вздрогнул, наконец отделившись от стены, которую бездумно подпирал всё это время. Он думал увидеть Роберта, но вышел Александр, серый, совершенно неживой. Тот смотрел себе под ноги, двигаясь вроде бы плавно и твёрдо, но абсолютно не замечая никого и ничего вокруг: поднявшись со скамьи, его окликнула Джия Пенхаллоу, но с тем же успехом она могла обратиться к каменному изваянию.

Значит, случилось…

Магнус смотрел и не узнавал своего Александра, и это наполнило его такой щемящей жалостью, такой отчаянной любовью, что в свой последний шанс уйти незамеченным и избавиться от сомнений и проблем, он тихо позвал:

— Александр?

Услышав своё имя, тот будто вырвался в этот мир из какой-то параллельной вселенной, где пребывал всё последнее время. Магнус сам не заметил, как оказался рядом, на расстоянии меньше, чем в шаг, всё порываясь коснуться задрожавшей рукой и постоянно одёргивая себя, не желая напугать прикосновением, которое могло быть неприятным. От такого Александра ему внезапно хотелось плакать за двоих.

— Я в порядке, — произнёс тот не своим голосом. Чёрные глаза Александра казались безнадёжно пустыми, из черт лица ушли молодость, красота и решимость, а веки, бесконечно тяжёлые, словно набухли от сдерживаемых слёз. — В порядке.

И вовсе нет, потому-то он покорно позволил обнять себя, едва Магнус обхватил его за шею, привлекая ближе, пока между ними не осталось пространства. Какой же Александр был холодный: его руки, не прикрытые рукавами, обжигали прохладой, и Магнус, не соображая особо, что делал, пытался согреть его — не магией, собой. Судорожно гладил по подрагивающей спине, цепляясь за выступающие крылья лопаток, бормоча что-то бессвязное и бессмысленное, пока Александр, рвано дыша, прижимался к нему в ответ.

В этот миг он ощущал себя живым и целым, как никогда.

— Тише-тише, я понимаю, я здесь, — но Александра трясло, и у Магнуса вместе с ним наконец прорвались слёзы. Он коснулся губами тяжёлых век того, ласково целуя глаза, переносицу, трепещущие губы. — Здесь и с тобой. Я люблю тебя.


	14. Глава 13

В этот раз всё было ещё неправильнее, чем обычно. Мир перевернулся уже настолько сильно, что Клэри боролась с неконтролируемой паникой, вынуждавшей прижаться спиной к любой вертикальной поверхности и так и остаться. Мозг просто не справлялся с тем, что шагать нужно по стене, а колонны — это странного рода тропинки, но никак не то, что должно поддерживать крышу.

Куда страшнее было молчание. Прежде в её снах являлись люди: не всегда они были живы, иногда умирали прямо у Клэри на глазах, как тогда, когда смертоносная стена воды пронеслась по Нью-Йорку, убивая всё живое. Но сегодня… почему здесь было так пусто? Что это означало?

Она попыталась позвать на помощь, хотя бы спросить, что случилось, и поняла, что у неё не было голоса. Схватившись за горло, не ощутила тех вибраций, какие бывают обычно при разговоре, и задрожала от неприятного озноба. Кошмары были один хуже другого, этот же вроде и не казался настолько страшным, но по своей тягостности обходил их все вместе взятые. 

Преодолевая робость и непонятное отвращение, Клэри, не слыша собственных шагов, по перевёрнутым колоннам всё-таки добралась до большой площадки, такой же равнодушно серой, как и всё вокруг. Единственным её отличием от холодного и неправильного мира было то, что вдалеке — пришлось прищуриться, чтобы что-то разглядеть, — как будто шла яростная, нескончаемая гроза. Вспышки молний разрывали непроглядную пелену туч едва ли не каждую секунду, но расстояние было слишком большим, чтобы до Клэри донёсся грохот грозовых раскатов. А напротив, примерно так же далеко, золотились ворота высотой в несколько человеческих ростов. Взглянув на них, Клэри внезапно осознала, что оказалась на Небе. Вон Рай, в другой стороне Ад, тут невозможно было ошибиться. Неужели Клэри... умерла? Так тогда же её должен был кто-то встретить, указать, куда ей. Клэри никогда не была особо прилежной в отношении религии, но понимала, что Небо не могло пустовать. Неужели она и здесь никому не нужна, как и в Институте?

Когда пару дней Джейс начал слушаться во всём Имоджен, он… начал избегать её. Боялся, что их застукают? Стыдился? Первый раз, когда Джейс не пришёл ночевать, Клэри ещё не забеспокоилась: он целые сутки провёл на миссии с приставленными к нему Кайли, Стивеном и Хиро (подумать только, когда-то Клэри так радовалась знакомству с ними!), конечно, ему хотелось отдохнуть. Однако вторую ночь Джейс провёл уже в Институте и… в своей комнате, один. Клэри очень хотелось ошибаться, но Джейс как будто не хотел больше видеть её. Всякий раз, когда они оказывались в одной комнате ещё с кем-то, он под любым предлогом быстро убегал; наедине же постоянно говорил, что занят, и находил всё новые причины задержаться с бумагами или на миссии. Неужели их чувства, за недостижимостью которых они оба так страдали, продержались всего ничего, стоило появиться на горизонте его родственнице? Да и с чего такая резкая перемена? Джейс ведь не скрывал, что не хотел иметь с Имоджен ничего общего, а тут вдруг стал поддерживать её.

Это был единственный вопрос, на который Джейс ответил ей прямо. Припёртый к стенке, он бросил:

— Я просто хочу попробовать быть тем, кем стал бы, не случись Круга. Быть настоящим Эрондейлом.

И, по-видимому, Клэри в круг общения настоящего Эрондейла не очень-то вписывалась. Разочарование и обида разъедали её душу — Джейс хоть бы смелости набрался признаться! — но узнать, что помимо него её игнорировали и небесные создания? Клэри же не была дурой и понимала, насколько она, недавно узнавшая о сумеречном мире, не вписывалась до сих пор в привычную жизнь Института. И с миром примитивных потеряла связь, и среди нефилимов внезапно оказалась не нужна: за Джейсом и остальные нефилимы стали сторониться Клэри.

От самобичевания, из-за которого на глаза наворачивались непроизвольные слёзы, Клэри отвлеклась, когда в размытой пелене внизу ей почудилось движение. Первый радостный порыв — здесь есть кто-то ещё! — растаял без следа, едва Клэри поняла, кто двигался к ней: не ангелы и не демоны, а мёртвые души. Мёртвые. Они походили одна на другую: блёклые, посеревшие, будто припорошенные пеплом, с одинаково печальными и пустыми лицами. Они шли, опустив головы так, как обычно прощаются с покойниками на похоронах, а на груди у каждого беззвучно болтался обрывок толстой цепи, доходивший немного ниже пояса. Клэри не хотела знать, для чего она предназначалась.

От вида умерших её пронизало холодом. Она ещё успела подумать, что это было первое осознанное, кроме страха и отвращения, чувство, когда шедшие друг за другом души оказались достаточно близко, чтобы можно было рассмотреть их лица. Волки из стаи Люка и вампиры из клана Рафаэля, погибшие, когда Валентин активировал Меч душ. Несколько нефилимов, не вернувшиеся недавно с рейдов по окраинам Нью-Йорка. Темнокожая девушка с копной непокорных, вьющихся волос… Клэри, приоткрыв рот, словно примёрзла к месту. Майя? Та брела, понурившись больше других, как если бы всё понимала и смирилась от безысходности; Клэри хотела окликнуть её, подбежать и обнять — это всё, что она могла сделать, — но не переборола оцепенение.

Сразу за Майей оказался Валентин.

Осанкой и пронзительно чёрными волосами женщина после него, неловко раскачивавшаяся при каждом движении, смутно напоминала Клэри кого-то. Наконец разглядев в ней, потерянной и выглядевшей ужасно жалко в этом состоянии, Мариз Лайтвуд, Клэри ахнула и, хотя никто её не слышал, зажала рот рукой. В глаза будто песок попал, она никак не могла проморгаться, даже несколько горячих слезинок прокатились по щекам, а на душу плотной пеленой опустилась тоска. Если Мариз здесь, значит, она умерла в Аликанте… Лекарство Магнуса и Элдетри, поставившее на ноги всех остальных заболевших нефилимов, не помогло ей. Клэри не очень-то любила Мариз из-за крепкого, непримиримого нрава и подчас очень жёстких суждений и поступков, однако она была матерью Алека и Иззи, Джейс тоже считал её своей родительницей, она не заслуживала такой бесславной, ранней гибели… Бедный Алек! Не успел он оправиться от прошлых ударов, теперь и это. А Джейс… Клэри не заметила, когда успела сжать кулаки, преисполнившись гневной злости на него. Она многое могла понять и простить, но Мариз умерла, похоже, этой ночью, а Джейс сегодня никуда не отлучался из Института. «Не смог, ты же знаешь, я за главного», — скажет он, если спросить. Да как же так? Мариз приняла его в свою семью, почти заменила мать, а он так преступно забыл о ней!

О Клэри он тоже забыл.

Слова застряли в горле. Клэри лишь беспомощно смотрела, как, повинуясь неспешному движению людской цепочки, уставившись невидящим взором себе под ноги, Мариз прошла мимо. Обжигающие слёзы всё текли и текли, дышать стало трудно, и Клэри, не выдержав, уже почти отвернулась, когда заметила поодаль до боли знакомую фигуру.

— Мама!

Отчаянный вопль всё же прорвался да так, что зазвенел у неё самой в ушах. Клэри бросилась навстречу остановившейся матери, локтями расталкивая преграждавших дорогу. Мама мертва, это лишь её душа, образ, воспоминание, воплотившееся в кошмаре, но если Клэри могла хоть на несколько секунд побыть с ней вместе…

— Мама, — сдавленно повторила она, прижавшись к той всем телом, и слёзы хлынули уже без остановки, вместе со всхлипами. Клэри всего-то хотела обнять, снова ощутить себя любимой и нужной, а главное — не одной, но ничего этого не было! Мама даже не коснулась её плеч, казалась холодной и отчуждённой. — Мам, это же я, Клэри. Мама?

Невозмутимо смотревшая куда-то поверх её головы, та наконец опустила взгляд, и Клэри вздрогнула. Она не узнавала свою мать. Это был кто угодно, но только не Джослин Фрэй. От такого предательства что-то надломилось в Клэри: сердце сбилось с ритма, а по голове как будто ударили пыльным мешком. Всюду, всюду обман. Толком не помня себя, Клэри разжала пальцы, которыми до этого цеплялась за воротник материнской рубашки, и, покачнувшись, сделала несколько шагов назад. Ноги были как чугунные, разум протестовал: ведь это мама, что же она делала, почему уходила? — но Клэри не чувствовала ничего родного в бледной и равнодушной фигуре напротив.

Джослин открыла рот, и Клэри оглушило громкое:

— Ты должна очнуться, Кларисса. Твой мир в смертельной опасности.

Содрогнувшись ещё раз, Клэри замерла, боясь сделать вдох или пошевелиться, только с ужасом смотрела на лицо якобы матери, неживое и совершенно бездушное. Из её губ лилась чужая, мужская речь, а сами губы не смыкались, как если бы кто-то использовал Джослин как динамик, и это выглядело так кощунственно и ужасно… Да плевала Клэри, кто это сделал и с какой целью, это её мама!

— Кто ты? Оставь маму в покое! — голос предательски сорвался. — Отнял её у меня, так хоть здесь отпусти!

— Люди, одумайтесь. Вы забыли, кто вы есть. Ты забыла. Вспомни, пока они не пришли. — Клэри зажмурилась, замотала головой, истерично твердя «Нет, нет, нет», а ненавистный голос всё продолжал: — Иначе никого из вас не останется, как и самого мира. Вы всё делаете неправильно.

— Да что неправильно? Если мы плохие, скажи прямо, что не так! И не мне одной — всем!

Лицо Джослин совершенно не изменилось, однако говоривший определённо зазвучал с сожалением:

— Я могу обратиться лишь к тебе. Только дитя ангелов способно слышать мой глас.

Вспыхнув, Клэри сердито топнула ногой.

— Ну и что? Найди себе другое дитя ангелов, а мне верни мою маму!

К её ужасу, Джослин, вдруг покачав головой, отступила на шаг.

— Ты должна была стать иной, дитя ангелов. Тебя произвели на свет изменить людей и тем самым предотвратить войну, не позволить уничтожить человечество. У вас остаётся всё меньше времени: чаша терпения стремительно переполняется неверными поступками. Если не исправиться, недолго осталось ждать их прихода.

Всё это звучало как полный бред. У Клэри голова шла кругом, она даже толком не понимала, кто пытался говорить с ней, используя облик матери, а уж смысл слов тем более не достигал её сознания. Кто придёт? К кому? Зачем? Как это зависело от неё? При чём тут вообще Клэри, она — лишь одна из многих сумеречных охотниц. Грудь распирало от неконтролируемого рваного дыхания, злости, но она всё же нашла в себе силы спросить:

— Прихода кого?

Из всего услышанного почему-то именно это показалось самым важным.

— Четверых, — изрёк голос после продолжительного молчания. — Я связан клятвой и не могу сказать большего. Четверо придут. Они наблюдают за вами уже очень давно.

— Что? Какие четверо?!

Идиотизм ситуации, кажется, достиг своего пика, Клэри очень сильно хотелось рассмеяться. Её останавливало лишь то, что никогда в жизни она не посмела бы сделать это в лицо матери.

Но как он сказал? «Четверо придут»? Слова звучали знакомо, словно Клэри прежде их уже слышала, однако она ничего не могла вспомнить. Да и зачем? Всё равно это бред, не больше!

— Если кого-то хотят предупредить, обычно говорят конкретно, а не выволакивают неизвестно куда ради невнятных советов!

— Я связан клятвой. Это всё, что я могу тебе сказать, дитя ангелов.

Дитя ангелов! Окончательно разозлившаяся Клэри громко фыркнула. Она больше не могла быть участницей этого абсурда. Видит Ангел, хотела знать, что происходит, кто насылал ей кошмарные сны и чего хотел этим добиться, однако лучше бы оставаться в счастливом неведении, чем получить… это. Может, это сознание Клэри, расстроенное множеством печальных событий вокруг, сыграло с ней злую шутку? Наверное, так оно и было, потому что иначе, говори с Клэри настоящий ангел, он бы смог сказать что-то более вразумительное, чем про четвёрку, видимо, неких супер-сильных существ, которые следили за ней и за кем-то ещё. А вот её собственная фантазия никак не могла довести задумку до конца, вот и получались такие глупые, абстрактные предупреждения.

Однако если говорившее… создание? Голос? Если это существо и было лишь плодом её воображения, недоверие Клэри его порядком зацепило.

— Из всех нефилимов ты ближе всех к нам. Ты была направлена в этот мир с особым предназначением и однажды уже исполнила его. — На несколько секунд Клэри стало не до смеха, ведь говоривший, осознанно или нет, затронул ставшую больной для неё тему. Только что же она жаловалась, что перестала быть нужной, — так теперь всё встало на свои места. Если каждый человек появляется на этом свете для определённой цели, а Клэри её достигла (наверное, остановила Валентина), конечно, что же ей делать дальше? — Но люди изменились к худшему, и ты вместе с ними, хотя должна была вести их к свету. Отныне вся ваша надежда — доказать, что вы заслуживаете жить, а для этого ты должна вспомнить, для чего появилась на свет.

Последнее прозвучало достаточно весомо и даже грозно, чтобы Клэри задумалась, а действительно ли всё это было её глупыми фантазиями.

— А что будет, если я, то есть, мы ничего не сделаем?

— Ты видела, что будет, — отрывисто и хищно проговорил голос, и в следующее мгновение Клэри провалилась в какую-то воронку. Яркие вспышки закружили её будто торнадо, всполохами перед глазами замаячили воспоминания: огромная стена воды, буквально смывающая Нью-Йорк с лица земли, ядовитые испарения, от которых задыхается неисчислимое множество людей, смерти, смерти, смерти!..

Клэри вскрикнула, когда рухнула с кровати на пол. Ударившись руками о холодный камень, застонала и на несколько секунд забарахталась в панике, не понимая, что никто её вовсе не держал — она сама стреножила ноги одеялом. Понимание, что кошмар закончился, пришло не сразу, и тогда Клэри перевернулась на спину, бездумно уставилась в потолок. Неукротимо стучавшее в испуге сердце успокаивалось медленно, но пара глубоких и размеренных вздохов, в конце концов, помогли: сон вновь перестал казаться чем-то страшным.

Ну, у неё и воображение. Нет, то есть, Клэри знала это — иначе как бы она рисовала? — но прежде оно не подсовывало ей целые истории, где реальность и вымысел сливались воедино. К чему в конце ей опять привиделся потоп, непонятно: может, все бедствия последних дней приняли в её сознании такую форму, — но ядовитый смрад однозначно был ответом на недавнюю эпидемию.

Несмелый, но громкий стук в дверь окончательно вытянул Клэри из абсурдного дурмана.

— Клэри? Клэри, это Стив. Нам на миссию пора. Ты там в порядке?

— Я… э… — внезапно осознав себя, она выпуталась наконец из одеяла, сердито швырнув его за кровать, и встала на ноги. — Сейчас выйду.

Но для этого сначала надо было привести себя в порядок, а из зеркала на трюмо на неё смотрела встрёпанная и невыспавшаяся девушка с ворохом проблем в личной жизни и на работе. На щеке остался весьма заметный отпечаток подушки, губы, белые от страха, только начали приобретать прежний розовый оттенок, а под глазами, видимо, чтобы компенсировать землистый цвет лица, виднелись хорошие такие тёмные круги… Красавица, да и только.

— У тебя точно всё в порядке? — продолжал допытываться Стив за дверью. — Ты вроде кричала.

Демон бы его побрал с таким острым слухом. Клэри знала, Стива (или Хиро, если тот сопровождал Джейса) приставили к ней в напарники не просто так. Мало того, что Стив не должен был подпускать её к Джейсу и наоборот, он наверняка ещё докладывал Имоджен обо всех её промахах. Кошмар и крики ужаса из-за него, конечно, к числу наказуемых проступков не относились, но одна мысль, что Имоджен Эрондейл будет в курсе, позлорадствует над этим и накапает на мозг Джейсу, почти привела Клэри в бешенство.

Наспех пригладив волосы — голову всё равно нужно мыть, а так пряди хоть торчали меньше и можно было добежать до душа, — она схватила с кресла брошенную вчера одежду и, бедром толкнув дверь, неожиданно столкнулась со Стивом лицом к лицу. Медленно оглядев её, напряжённо замершую, с головы до ног, тот широко и добродушно улыбнулся, — ни намёка на то, что он сейчас отпустит какую-нибудь пошлую шуточку или попробует снова подкатить, но Клэри не собиралась доверять его безобидному виду. Из подконтрольной Имоджен троицы Стив был самым недалёким и непритязательным; можно было даже обмануться, что он, если что, прикроет и не спалит перед Имоджен (в отличие от Хиро, который сделает это с превеликим удовольствием), вот только Клэри уже доверилась Джейсу. Не хотелось признавать, что тот готов был оставить её просто потому, что Клэри неугодна его родственнице.

Но на какое-то мгновение мысль с помощью Стива заставить Джейса ревновать показалась ей весьма соблазнительной.

— Проспала?

— Что, я? Нет, — вспыхнула Клэри и покрепче прижала к груди скомканную одежду, как щит, отгораживавший её от Стива. Тот-то стоял уже в полном боевом облачении, поверх стандартной формы даже кожаные доспехи, испещрённые рунами, надел, а Клэри дрожала перед ним от прохлады в одной пижаме. — Дурной сон приснился напоследок.

Тот сочувствующе закивал.

— О, это бывает. Я тоже часто такие вижу. А что снилось-то?

Клэри уже сделала шаг в сторону, намереваясь рвануть поскорей в душ, но всё же помедлила. Простого проявления уважения и сопереживания оказалось достаточно, чтобы она захотела поделиться. Вроде, если рассказать кому-то свой кошмар, он перестанет быть страшным, а то и вовсе не сбудется, а Клэри абсолютно не хотела, чтобы что-то из увиденного воплотилось в жизнь. Но чем ей аукнется откровенность с одним из любимчиков Инквизитора?

После короткой заминки — Стива она, похоже, нисколько не смутила, — Клэри наконец выдохнула:

— Мама.

Самое главное, почти не соврала. Не настолько же она глупая, чтобы пересказывать весь разговор, который мог выставить её идиоткой или, того хуже, сумасшедшей. Это как будто отрезвило её, напомнило о собственном желании не раскрывать душу, и она поспешила добавить как можно холодней, чтобы Стив отстал:

— Она часто мне снится после того, как умерла.

— А, — тот резко утратил интерес, и это было настолько заметно, что Клэри разозлилась на его лицемерие. — Мне она не снится. У меня есть только отец.

Буркнув «Сочувствую», Клэри всё-таки, что было сил, припустила в ванную комнату, на ходу проклиная свою доверчивость. Понимала, что ничего хорошего не будет, но не удержалась: так желала просто с кем-то переговорить, а не услышать снова, столкнувшись с тем же Джейсом, что он занят, идёт с миссии или на миссию. Это во сне ей внушали о каком-то особенном предназначении, однако такие люди вряд ли в какой-то момент жизни оказываются поголовно никому не нужны, а вот Клэри оказалась. Ничего не понимало то существо, которое с ней говорило.

Неприятный, но ни к чему не обязывающий разговор со Стивом сумел развеять остатки довлевшего над ней страха. Тяжесть увиденного сна, конечно, ещё давила, но не так сильно, а встав под горячие струи душа, Клэри и вовсе ощутила себя обновлённой и посвежевшей, и на произошедшее — что во сне, что уже в реальности — смотрела с гораздо большим спокойствием. Никуда она не проспала, это Стив припёрся раньше времени, а до того, как выходить в город на миссию, нужно как минимум её изучить, и если вчера не было никаких документов, когда Клэри уходила спать, значит, они пришли утром. Вряд ли Стив успел их все просмотреть. А кошмар… Вспомнив о нём, Клэри принялась ещё сильней намыливать голову шампунем. Она и рада была бы поделиться да забыть, вот только не с кем. Кому интересно знать, что её подсознание собрало все последние трагедии и преподнесло такой чудовищный коктейль? Кто мог бы выслушать и не покрутить пальцем у виска, узнав, что звучавший во сне голос как будто был ей знаком? У Клэри никак не получалось припомнить, где или когда она его слышала. Может, если во сне она оказалась между Раем и Адом, с ней говорил кто-то из населявших небо созданий? Может, ангел? Называл же он её «дитя ангела», что-то говорил о предназначении… 

Стив следовал за ней как рыба-прилипала: ожидал неподалёку от душевой, пока Клэри приведёт себя в порядок и высушит волосы, а потом, отставая на шаг или два, дошёл до командного центра. Вёл он себя при этом так, как будто происходило нечто само собой разумеющееся, даже насвистывал что-то незатейливое себе под нос, а Клэри скрипела зубами, понимая, что от него ей сегодня снова не избавиться. Наверняка Стиву поручили чуть ли не полномасштабную слежку за Клариссой Моргенштерн, чтобы, ни дай Ангел, она не сумела даже близко подойти к Джейсу, не то что заговорить с ним, однако Клэри будет не Клэри, если не добьётся этого. Сегодняшний кошмар, порождённый её расстроенным сознанием, ярче яркого показал, как она устала от его невнимания, игнорирования и нежелания что-либо объяснять. Джейс надеялся, что правление Имоджен закончится, и они снова будут вместе, надо лишь притвориться, что они послушались, и перетерпеть? Или что до Клэри самой дойдёт, и она отстанет? Её передёрнуло, из груди вырвался рваный вздох. Нет, этого не могло быть. Джейс не мог так поступить, не после всего того, что они пережили на пути к друг другу. Клэри дорожила их отношениями, а Джейс не меньше страдал, так почему же?..

— Прости, — произнесла она, когда поняла, что абсолютно ничего не слышала из объяснений Стива последние пять минут. А тот всё продолжал инструктаж по демону, которого им предстояло обнаружить и уничтожить. — Ты не мог бы повторить ещё раз? Пожалуйста?

Непонимающе похлопав глазами сначала на неё, а затем на изображение тараканоподобного демонического существа во весь монитор, Стив снова открыл рот, однако сказал почему-то насмешливым голосом Хиро:

— А демону в бою ты точно так же говоришь, пропустив удар?

— Исчезни, — нахмурившись, велел Стив, но тот, разумеется, не послушался. Напротив, подойдя ближе, Хиро окинул их презрительным взглядом и ткнул другу пальцем в грудь:

— По-моему, сегодня моя очередь идти с ней на миссию.

— Обойдёшься.

— У меня приказ, Стивен, — противно и настойчиво протянул Хиро, и, кажется, в первый раз за всё время своего пребывания в Институте Стив утратил привычное добродушие и вечную улыбку. На несколько секунд он словно превратился в хищника, готовившегося атаковать, и контраст с его обычным образом оказался настолько разительным, что Клэри поначалу не поверила своим глазам.

— Зато мы уже почти выходим. Клэри сопровождаю я, — отбрил он не терпящим возражений тоном, — так что выкручивайся с Имоджен сам.

Хиро вновь скривился, а Клэри едва подавила усмешку. Всё-таки её подозрения относительно этих двоих оказались правдивы.

— Тогда я вынужден доложить главе Института, — манерно растягивая слова, выдал Паркер, — вот как раз он и идёт.

Она развернулась, не успел Хиро договорить, и правда, в верхнем коридоре обнаружился Джейс. Глядя только вперёд, тот торопливо шагал в сторону своего кабинета, сосредоточенный, ничего и никого не замечавший, кроме Кайли, с которой переговаривался на ходу, и… Клэри не ревновала, конечно. С тех пор, как они с Джейсом были вместе, он не дал ни единого повода сомневаться в своей искренности и верности; Кайли сопровождала его по приказу Имоджен, да и времени прошло слишком мало, чтобы между ними началась какая-то химия, но, дьявол, Клэри его ревновала!

— Джейс!

Ни Стив, ни Хиро не успели её остановить. В мгновение ока Клэри, преодолев пару ступенек в верхний коридор, оказалась как раз перед Джейсом. Тот, обернувшийся, выглядел так, будто до последнего надеялся проскочить командный центр незамеченным, и эта встреча была ему как кость в горле. Коротко посмотрев на неё, Джейс почти сразу же отвёл глаза в сторону, и от такого его недвусмысленного поступка Клэри сначала оторопела, но в следующую секунду её охватила ярость.

— Ты нарочно избегаешь меня? Я думала, найдётся хотя бы несколько минут, чтобы поговорить.

— Клэри, мы торо…

— Подождёшь, — оборвала она Кайли, по-настоящему закипая от гнева. Вот ещё, влезать задумала, когда её никто не спрашивал. — Джейс, мы же вроде как, — внезапно не хватило воздуха, и закончила Клэри гораздо ядовитей, чем хотела бы: — встречаемся.

— Ты же знаешь, я сейчас временно возглавляю Институт, — затянул тот привычную уже песню. Ощущения были таковы, будто Клэри разговаривала с изменником, которого вообще-то взяли с поличным, а он всё ещё отнекивался и строил из себя оскорблённого в лучших чувствах невиновного. — Это важная и ответственная работа, у меня мало времени даже на сон, и совсем нет на развлечения.

Ах, так она теперь относилась к категории развлечений?

— Здорово. То есть, тебя ничего не интересует, кроме работы, — задержавшись взглядом на изрядно смутившейся Кайли, Клэри вся затрепетала от злости. Интересно, а Сантана чем считалась у Джейса: развлечением или частью работы? Ангел, а ведь пару недель назад не подозревала, что это её будущая соперница по всем параметрам. Имоджен её, похоже, не только помощницей для Джейса выбрала, но и подходящей парой… Но как Джейс мог? Клэри считала его независимым и сильным, думала, что он уж точно не будет снова выполнять указания Имоджен, а вышло иначе. — Даже я?

— Клэри, не начинай при всех. Ты… ты меня унижаешь, — немного замявшись, он всё-таки решительно закончил: — как вашего общего руководителя.

— Руководителя? О, ну, простите, сэр Эрондейл. — Джейс сделал страшное лицо, услышав издевку, но если Клэри и могла что-то сейчас сделать с собой, так это только рассмеяться. — Простите, что вы так заняты, исполняя указания Клэйва, что не нашли времени для своей девушки… хотя, может, она у вас уже другая.

— Клэри, что ты такое говоришь?

— Не мели ерунду, — рассердился тот, перебив Кайли. — Клэри, ты понятия не имеешь…

— Это ты никакого понятия не имеешь, что происходит вокруг. Ты даже!.. Ты даже об Алеке не подумал!

Имоджен могла как угодно добиться от Джейса подчинения (хотя неужели она его настолько контролировала, что он и заикнуться об этом боялся?), но вряд ли бы запретила отправиться в Идрис проститься с женщиной, заменившей ему мать. В конце концов, при всех своих отрицательных чертах Имоджен тоже когда-то была дочерью. Сказать «прощай» Мариз, поддержать Алека — да, он здорово со всеми перессорился в последнее время, но нужно быть последней сволочью, чтобы продолжать вражду и сейчас. В любом случае это решение должен был принять сам Джейс, и непохоже было, чтобы он только что вышел из портала, который вёл в Гард Аликанте.

— Извини?

Его искреннее вроде бы непонимание настолько возмущало, что Клэри, позабыв, что в командном центре они были далеко не одни, в полный голос воскликнула:

— Мариз этой ночью умерла! Она умерла, а ты даже не попрощался с ней!

Она ещё тяжело дышала после такой тирады, когда Джейс начал бледнеть прямо на глазах. Наконец-то ей удалось его задеть… Значит, на саму Клэри Джейсу было плевать, так? Если его непрошибаемое спокойствие сошло на нет только при упоминании смерти женщины, которая заботилась о нём последние годы… Страшная мысль, переставшая уже быть просто изо всех сил отгоняемой догадкой, обожгла её будто огнём.

— Джейс, да что с тобой происходит? Мы тебе больше не нужны? Я не нужна? Я думала, ты любишь меня!

Уж на это-то Джейс должен ответить! Но если он снова промолчит или сбежит, тогда Клэри… она не знала, что сделает. Любое решение, приходившее на ум, в конечном итоге сводилось к одному — оставить отношения, за которые они с ним уже столько настрадались. А Джейс всё молчал и молчал, заставляя её считать время гулкими ударами сердца и уже почти не оставляя надежды на что-то хорошее. Если он в принципе сомневался, что сказать на эти вопросы, да ещё и так долго… Клэри чувствовала себя так, будто он возил клинок ей в грудь по самую рукоять и с силой его проворачивал.

Джейс же любит её, он не доведёт всё до такого бредового финала!

— Не позорь меня перед другими охотниками, Клэри, — разомкнув губы, неохотно, трудно произнёс тот. Клэри, не веря своим ушам, шагнула назад. Почему-то в глаза бросилось, что Кайли, стоявшая за Джейсом, потупилась и отвернулась с самым что ни на есть виноватым лицом. Джейса же её сознание как будто не воспринимало, не желая ещё большей боли. — И ерунды тоже не говори. Я не мог отлучиться в Аликанте, потому что кто-то должен осуществлять руководство и контролировать поиски Себастьяна. Алек… я пришлю ему огненное письмо с соболезнованиями. Если Имоджен успеет вернуться, я, конечно, прибуду на похороны в Идрис.

— С соболезнованиями? Письмо?

Невозможность, невероятность этих его слов заставила Клэри отшатнуться ещё дальше, как если бы между ними возникла невидимая стена. Резко стало холодно и неуютно, и пол поплыл куда-то из-под ног, настолько они ослабли. Это и вправду был её Джейс? Джейс, который никогда не тыкал никому своими исключительно высокими навыками, который ценил дружбу и любовь. А эта его просьба не позорить? Она хлестнула Клэри наотмашь, как пощёчина, и защипала в уголках глаз неожиданно собравшимися слезами. С каких пор Клэри позорила Джейса тем, что просто говорила о них? Да как же это? В глупой надежде, что ей послышалось, Клэри силилась ещё переспросить, однако так и не смогла выдавить из себя ни звука: горло парализовало спазмом.

Джейс же расценил её молчание иначе.

— Если у тебя всё, я хотел бы вернуться к работе. Стив, Хиро, — намеренно не глядя на неё, раздавленную и уничтоженную, Джейс нахмурил брови, — почему вы ещё здесь? К полудню Инквизитор ждёт первый доклад, он не должен быть пустым. Чтобы через пять минут вас не было в Институте.

Отдав этот, определённо в духе Имоджен, приказ, он широкими шагами отмахал оставшуюся часть коридора и скрылся за углом. Нервным движением постоянно поправляя очки, Кайли трусливо сбежала следом, и только тут Клэри поняла, что всё это время в командном центре стояла достойная официального сборища тишина. Все это слышали… Она никак не могла заставить себя повернуться и спуститься по ступенькам: тело одеревенело и ослабло одновременно. Как будто, если сделать хотя бы одно движение, Клэри рассыплется на множество стеклянных осколков, как её уже разбившееся сердце. Она позорила Джейса. Ни на один вопрос о них он не дал ответа. Да лучше бы Джейс откровенно сказал, что это конец!

Лицо горело от обиды и стыда, глаза резало от слёз, которым никак нельзя было сейчас пролиться, но Клэри наконец повернулась. Нечего терять, остальные и так слышали каждое слово, смысл притворяться, что с ней всё в порядке? Однако на Клэри никто не смотрел: все тут же уткнулись в мониторы, двое парней возле стойки с оружием с преувеличенным усердием полировали ангельские клинки, — от этой показухи хотелось кричать. Как будто никто не понимал, что произошло! Зачем же они так лицемерно делали вид, словно всё хорошо, уж лучше бы в открытую посмеялись над её глупостью и наивной верой, что Джейс пойдёт против высокопоставленной родственницы и выберет Клэри, а не всё остальное, что могла ему дать Инквизитор.

— Облом, — протянул, тихо посмеиваясь, Хиро и тут же сбавил обороты: — Уймись, Стивен, я понял, сваливаю.

Скорее угадав, чем увидев из-за поволоки слёз подходившего к ней Стива, Клэри только и смогла, что сердито, почти зло велеть:

— Не подходи.

Тот, послушавшись, отошёл, но продолжал смотреть с нескрываемой горечью и сочувствием во взгляде. Жалельщик нашёлся! Заполонившие Клэри обида и разочарование задавили все прочие чувства, кроме боли, и втроём они терзали её, разрывали буквально на части.

— Не вздумай жалеть, понял? — с вызовом сказала она, но Стив, похоже, не услышал. — Если так, то тебе лучше приберечь эти слова для кого-то другого. Мне не больно! Мне всё равно, что Джейс думает и делает!

Но кого Клэри обманывала? Кричала, что ей плевать, а на самом деле не могла остановиться, всё думала, за что Джейс так с ней и на кого променял. Что же ей теперь делать? Когда Королева фейри, забавляясь, открыла Саймону её истинные чувства, и тот оставил её, Клэри казалось, больнее этого ничего быть не могло, но нет. Оказаться недостойной объяснений от человека, совсем недавно клявшегося в вечной любви, унизившего её на глазах у всех, — вот что самое страшное.

— Я понял, — серьёзно произнёс он, скрестив руки на груди. — Не хочешь говорить — не будем. Только когда пойдём на миссию, сосредоточься на деле: ошибка там будет тебе дорого стоить.

Ангел, Клэри не хотела ничего слышать от него, а нравоучения — тем более. Стив что, такой идиот, не видел, что её лучше оставить в покое? Но стыд всё-таки прорвался сквозь бушевавшие эмоции: поначалу немного отрезвив её, через несколько мгновений словно окатил Клэри ведром ледяной воды. Стив же не сказал ничего плохого: не тыкал в только что открывшуюся рану, не издевался и не лез с советами, а напротив, сделал искреннее и верное замечание.

— Да, — собравшись с духом, произнесла она. — Да, ты прав. Я не буду отвлекаться, — Клэри попыталась ещё улыбнуться, чтобы доказать свои слова, но не вышло. К тому же, Стив смотрел на неё слишком уж изучающе, чего обычно никогда не делал: без тени прежнего интереса, намёка на флирт или — и это стало для Клэри полной неожиданностью, — даже на сочувствие. — Давай вернёмся к работе, хорошо? Сделаем вид, будто ничего не было.

Ничего не сказав, тот повернулся к монитору и вывел на него вместо изображения демона карту Нью-Йорка, но только Клэри сама чуть-чуть отпустила это, как услышала:

— Всё это хорошо, что якобы ничего не было, но твои чувства — вряд ли то, о чём можно просто забыть. Каждый из нас чего-то стоит, и ты тоже не просто так появилась на свет.

Наверное, Стив имел в виду, что Клэри нельзя унижаться и спасать то, что уже не существовало, что она должна знать себе цену, но а как иначе? Отношения невозможны без уступок, без движения навстречу, а подчас и борьбы за внимание и сердце другого. Если же любишь, будешь сражаться, неважно, сколько раз при этом придётся кинуться на копья непонимания или недоверия. Клэри не могла просто отпустить Джейса, несмотря на такое его предательство.

***

Она не понимала, что говорила. Знала бы Клэри хоть толику того, в чём Джейсу приходилось вариться, она бы не кидалась обвинениями в безразличии! Каждый раз, когда приходилось делать вид, что между ними ничего нет и не было, оставлял на сердце Джейса страшный ожог и уродливый шрам не меньшей силы. За последние дни, наверное, Джейс должен был уже целиком состоять из этих шрамов. Клэри и вправду думала, что ему резко стало наплевать на них? Да как она могла в нём так разувериться? Почему и мысли не допускала, что всё это — спектакль, понарошку?

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — Кайли уже даже не заискивала перед ним, а лебезила — виновато и немного трусливо. Куда только делась та бойкая девчонка, какой она недавно прибыла в Институт? Джейс знал, куда. Едва вскрылось, что Кайли вместе с парнями — человек Инквизитора, ни следа не осталось от её смелости и задора. В лучшие минуты Джейса так и подмывало спросить, не была ли она заложницей Имоджен Эрондейл, как и он сам, но конкретно сейчас, если бы не Кайли, может, с Клэри бы всё обошлось! Но, оглядываясь на свою родственницу, довлеющей тенью нависавшей над ним, — разве мог Джейс высказать Кайли всё, чего она заслуживала, в лицо?

— Забудь.

— Но я серьёзно! Я ведь вижу, что ты любишь её, Джейс, — забежав вперёд, та преградила ему путь к кабинету, и он мысленно выругался. До спасительной двери оставалось всего ничего. — Поверь, я далеко не с лёгким сердцем всё это делаю.

— Я же сказал — забудь.

— Ну, тогда разве не нужно тебе заняться бумагами? Ты ведь сам только что говорил, что у тебя очень мало времени.

Отодвинув её, Джейс всё-таки зашёл во временно принадлежавший ему кабинет главы Института и с такой силой ударил дверью об косяк, что не понять жирный намёк, что следовать за ним не нужно, было никак невозможно. Однако Кайли, судя по звукам, ещё потопталась немного в коридоре перед тем, как уйти, и Джейса передёрнуло от одной мысли, что та надеялась каким-либо образом продолжить несостоявшийся разговор. Вот это было напрасно. Джейс же не настолько дурак, он вполне неплохо понимал, что в сочувствии Кайли было куда больше желания выведать информацию и выслужиться перед Имоджен, чем реального сочувствия. Совсем недавно, всего пару дней назад, Джейса это совсем не раздражало и не пугало; напротив, слушаться свою единственную родственницу, идти по указанному ею пути, казалось исключительно верным решением…

Подумав, он для верности запер дверь на ключ и лишь затем, отпустив себя, громко и со вкусом выругался. Лишь несколько минут встречи с Клэри, а по ощущениям на Джейса рухнула многотонная глыба и расплющила до состояния безвольной тряпки. Что же он творил, и будет ли этому когда-нибудь конец? Джейс не знал. Он видел, что Клэри едва ли не плакала под конец этого ужасного разговора, и изо всех сил боролся с желанием шагнуть ей навстречу, обнять и повиниться во всех грехах, но за спиной вечно маячила Кайли, передававшая каждый его шаг Имоджен. Если Имоджен узнает, что Джейс не перестал общаться с Клэри, как пообещал ей взамен на спокойствие семьи Лайтвудов… Испустив тяжёлый вздох, он прикрыл глаза и привалился к двери, звучно ударившись об неё затылком. Эта боль — меньшее из того, что он заслуживал. Снова заставил Клэри страдать, а теперь ещё и, наверное, стал кровным врагом Алеку.

Мариз действительно скончалась этой ночью: всего ничего до столкновения с Клэри Джейс получил от Роберта огненное письмо, сухое и лаконичное. Оно куда лучше, чем множество слов или яростный крик, говорило, как Лайтвуды отнеслись к тому, что он не показался в Аликанте, не попрощался с ней. Джейс сам себя ненавидел за это, однако поступить иначе не мог, как и объясниться. Мариз вырастила его, была той самой матерью, которую он всегда хотел иметь. Случались и ссоры, и споры, а в тот короткий промежуток времени, когда Джейс считался сыном Валентина, Мариз почти отказалась от него, но всё же… она — мать не только Алека, Иззи и Макса, но и его тоже, да простит это Селин. Горло и грудь сдавило, и, как Джейс ни пытался сдерживаться, он всё-таки дал волю слезам, понимая, что Алек этой ночью сделал то же самое. Плакать об умершей матери сыну не постыдно. Если бы только можно было послать Имоджен к дьяволу и сорваться в Аликанте, разве бы Джейс стал сидеть в Институте, принимая всяческие бумажки и отчёты? Нет, был бы там, у постели Мариз, рядом с Алеком, которому, как никогда, требовалась поддержка. Однако в самый тяжкий момент жизни его парабатай не было рядом. Прислушавшись к ощущениям от руны на боку, Джейс с силой прикусил губу, надеясь, что физическая боль затмит пустоту от знака. Символ изрядно поблёк с того момента, когда они с Алеком поссорились после возвращения того из отпуска, но отголоски боли, которую испытывал парабатай, всё же отдавались и в теле Джейса… до этой ночи. Сегодня Джейс спал, а руна совершенно не тревожила его: похоже, связь ослабла настолько, что муки Алека просто не долетели до Джейса.

А если бы было наоборот, если бы он проснулся посередине ночи и понял, что происходит, то отправился бы в Идрис? Или же нет?

Джейс не помнил, когда осознал, что окончательно запутался. Поначалу он делал то, что приказывала Имоджен, чтобы защитить Алека и его семью, потом же пришло понимание, что ему желали лишь добра и лучшей доли, так что следует слушаться и стать наконец тем, кем он должен был быть. Как в примитивном мультфильме про львёнка, выросшего и ставшего королём, вот только король из Джейса, как и лев, был никудышный. Чем больше он делал, как велела Имоджен, тем хуже становилось всем. Ему, Клэри, Алеку. Джейс столько уже дров наломал, будучи уверенным, что спасал своего парабатай от суда и изгнания, от обвинений, которые Алек получил по его же вине, но до сих пор не понимал, правильно ли поступал. Стоили ли те жертвы, которые пришлось принести, достигнутого результата? Отчаяние и слёзы Клэри, бесславная смерть Мариз, ушедшей в мир ангелов с пониманием, что её названый сын даже не захотел проститься, окончательное разочарование Алека в своём почти-брате, который всегда должен принимать его сторону и прикрывать спину в любой ситуации. Даже Изабель Джейс всё равно не смог защитить. Хоть он, как и хотела Имоджен, принял руководство Институтом, заменил друзей «более подходящими и проверенными людьми», оставил Клэри, но Изабель по-прежнему оставалась в тюрьме Гарда, и обвинения в распространении вампирской чумки, новой смертельной болезни, с неё никто не снимал. Так чего Джейс добился? Потери друзей, семьи и Клэри.

А что он приобрёл?

Выходит, это и значило «быть Эрондейлом»? Находиться не на одну, а не сотню ступенек выше остальных, чтобы не возникало и мысли посмотреть на них, вспомнить, что они — тоже люди и нужно уважать их чувства. Джейс не хотел думать об этом, но всё чаще и настойчивее приходила мысль: неудивительно, что его отец, в конце концов, попал под влияние Валентина и сбежал от Имоджен в Круг.

Чем дальше он двигался, ведомый Имоджен, тем противнее становилось то, что приходилось делать. Джейс всё больше утрачивал связь с реальностью, со всеми, кто был ему дорог, а пути назад… похоже, уже не было. С каждым днём и без того тоненькая тропка становилась ещё менее заметной, Джейс прекрасно осознавал это, однако был беспомощней новорождённого ребёнка. В своих попытках найти себя и своё место он, шаг за шагом, лишил себя всего, оставив лишь Имоджен и её видение идеального нефилима, Эрондейла, человека, которым Джейс не был и, наверное, никогда не будет. А ведь ещё радовался, придурок, что после смуты и непонимания, кому он всё-таки являлся сыном, пришла какая-то определённость, что он не Моргенштерн, наследник самого страшного врага и брат девушки, которую любил, что и у него есть семья — настоящая, в полном смысле этого слова. Что по-прежнему имелся человек, готовый подсказать ему, что делать, и не нужно больше трястись, что его решение окажется ошибочным. Каяться и признавать вину не нужно…

В памяти вновь всплыл обжигающий болью взгляд Клэри, её крик «Я не нужна?», и Джейс громко застонал. Столько боли, столько испытаний и препятствий, ломки себя, страданий других — а в конечном итоге они снова не могли быть вместе, и это Джейс всё испортил. Почему он не мог, как Алек, послать всех и делать то, что велело ему сердце? Наверное, по той же причине, по какой, соглашаясь с Имоджен, с предательским удовлетворением думал, что наконец-то обрёл себя. Подумать только, как страшно он ошибался.

Покачнувшись на носках, Джейс всё-таки отделился от двери и нетвёрдым шагом добрался до стола. Конечно, никакой срочной и важной работы у него не было, лишь несколько стандартных отчётов по вчерашним миссиям, однако Джейсу жизненно требовалось на что-то переключиться, чтобы перестать думать о Клэри и о том, как он разбил ей сердце. Работа для этого подходила лучше всего.

Нужно найти Его.

Джейс и сам не заметил, как его мысли перескочили на Себастьяна; он более-менее пришёл в себя, уже держа папку в руке, правда, всё её содержимое разлетелось по полу. Добро бы хоть тут ему сопутствовал успех, но нет, продолжавшаяся поисковая операция, засекреченная от Клэйва, была так же безрезультатна, как и попытки Джейса защитить Лайтвудов. Его собственное желание найти Себастьяна и расквитаться с ним не просто вспыхивало раз от раза, а на самом деле преследовало Джейса постоянно, чуть ли не во сне, понуждая бросить пыльную бумажную работу и отправиться наконец в рейд. Он должен был двигаться, по-настоящему искать, а не прятаться за стенами Института, свалив это опасное дело на остальных.

Неожиданно для самого себя на отчёты Джейс посмотрел с ненавистью, испытывая страшное желание собрать их все и швырнуть в корзинку для мусора. Его первой реакцией на планы Имоджен использовать знания Себастьяна, чтобы вернуть к жизни Стивена и Селин, было недоумение. Джейс сомневался: в осуществимости замысла, в том, что Клэйв позволит им, что Имоджен доведёт дело до конца, да и вообще, законно ли это! Но Имоджен бывала очень убедительной, а ему, заплутавшему и разбитому, так хотелось увидеть родителей, что вскоре Джейс искренне уверился — не может быть идеи более блестящей и нужной, чем эта. Даже когда та стала, ни с того, ни с сего, приплетать ангела Разиэля: будто именно он нашептал ей позаботиться о своём роде и обеспечить единственному наследнику хорошее будущее.

И вот маятник качнулся обратную сторону. То, что Имоджен задумала, — неправильно, поэтому она проворачивала это дело втайне, не ставя в известность Клэйв. На какой-то миг Джейс даже поймал себя на идее использовать этот факт против неё, выкупить свою свободу и благополучие Лайтвудов, только кто кого: Инквизитор Клэйва с множеством союзников и связей, и один из героев войны с Валентином? Даже при всей своей безрассудности Джейс прекрасно понимал, на чьей стороне будет победа. Но сколько ещё он будет бездумно подчиняться, теряя то последнее, что у него осталось?

Первые несколько рапортов, поднятых с пола, он проглядел по диагонали, рассеянно скользя взглядом по почти одинаковым строчкам. Не видели, не наблюдали, никаких следов присутствия, — всё словно под копирку. Себастьян снова как сквозь землю провалился, не было даже никакого всплеска необъяснимых смертей, что прежде сопровождали его по Нью-Йорку.

Однако в одном Джейс с Имоджен всё-таки сходились: им обоим Себастьян нужен был живым. Только если та жаждала узнать о магии, возвратившей его в этот мир, то Джейс… Джейс должен был выяснить, за что убили Майю. Всего лишь за то, что она оказалась не в то время и не в том месте?

Нельзя было им тогда разделяться: Джейс смог бы защитить её и остановил бы Себастьяна, а так один ангел о знал, где искать его, сколько ещё смертей он принёс примитивным, и чем это аукнется для них и для сумеречного мира. Если слухи, просочившиеся из Аликанте, правдивы, и Изабель действительно заразилась своей болезнью от Себастьяна, кто знает, может, и буйствовавшая у примитивных эпидемия — его рук дело? Алек имел полное право считать парабатай безответственным, но о своих провалах в поисках Себастьяна Джейс никак не мог перестать думать. Зеркальный близнец — таким же его планировал Валентин, — не выходил у Джейса из головы, даже в его снах сея разрушения и гибель, пока сумеречные охотники преследовали его по всему Нью-Йорку. От этих кошмаров не было спасения: из розысков в реальности, ночами Джейс тоже оказывался во главе поисковых операций, только там нефилимам везло гораздо больше. Несколько раз уже Джейс приставлял ангельский клинок к горлу Себастьяна, вглядываясь в пугающе бесцветные глаза с чёрной «маской» на коже вокруг, а потом это оказывалось дурацким, бесполезным сном. Дошло даже до того, что однажды он отправил двоих нефилимов на ту улицу, на которой в его кошмаре Себастьян совершил очередное убийство, но там никого не было. Уже не было: парни обнаружили лишь безжизненные тела, Джейс неприятно поразился тому, что его сновидения имели настоящую связь с реальностью, но да и пусть, пусть с ним творится, что угодно, только бы это помогло схватить ублюдка!

Он не помнил, сколько времени перелистывал последние отчёты, силясь найти хоть какую-нибудь хорошую новость, но никому даже на след напасть не удалось. И непонятно было, почему и каким образом Себастьян так мастерски скрывался, что его нельзя было отследить. После начала эпидемии нефилимы Идриса сосредоточились на борьбе с болезнью. Как передавала с полным презрением Имоджен — решили, что если до сих пор Себастьян не нанёс удар, значит, этого и не произойдёт в ближайшее время. При всём желании Джейс не мог с этим не согласиться: он помнил глаза своего визави в последнем бою и почти физически ощущал исходившую от Себастьяна ярость; нет, тот однозначно скрывался и копил силы, чтобы обрушиться затем на Институт и изощрённо отомстить. И всё чаще он спрашивал себя, не будут ли тут каким-то образом замешаны примитивные, ведь убивал-то Себастьян только их…

За исключением Майи Робертс. Чем же помешала Майя? Столько времени уже прошло, но воспоминания о том дне к Джейсу так и не вернулись, будто чем-то или кем-то заблокированные. А может, он не помнил гибель Майи, потому что сам был при… Нет, это полный бред. Джейс просто с ума сходил из-за этой гонки за Себастьяном, которую устроила Имоджен. Ему следовало сразу сказать, что её фантазии лежали в области тёмной магии крови, и даже Магнус Бейн наотрез отказывался её использовать. А уж ему, несмотря на их вечные пикировки, Джейс в этом отношении доверял полностью.

От проклятых бумаг его отвлекли голоса с улицы, вернее, нет, один голос — Клэри. Неуклюже и нехотя выбравшись из-за стола, Джейс осторожно выглянул наружу (понимая, что прятался напрасно: его всё равно оттуда не увидят) и вцепился ногтями в подоконник, увидев Клэри со Стивеном. Да, он сам только что отправил их на рейд, однако почему Клэри позволила приобнять себя за плечи? Нарочно же, да? Чтобы заставить Джейса ревновать, чтобы он в который раз понял, как много потерял, заняв одну сторону с Имоджен… Глупая, Джейс и так всё понимал: что невозможно уже так больше, что нужно что-то делать!

Вот только что?

Он со всей силы врезал по каменной стене у окна, но от физической боли легче не стало. Пока Джейс не заявит о себе Имоджен, не скажет открыто, что выбрался из-под её крыльев и пойдёт своим путём, — он так и будет терять и страдать. Да, точно, именно это Джейс и сделает — поступит вразрез её замыслу. Первым обнаружит Себастьяна и передаст его Клэйву для суда по справедливости, а если это не получится, то сам его прикончит. Хватит. Он не будет больше потакать Имоджен.

Но для этого по-прежнему требовалось арестовать Себастьяна.

Вернувшись за стол, к бумагам (хотя успокоиться всё никак не удавалось), Джейс отложил было очередную отписку от Хиро, когда выхватил взглядом название улицы в ней, и его что-то обожгло изнутри. Волна жара пронеслась по телу, достигнув кончиков пальцев, и зашумела в ушах током крови. Проглотив ставшую вязкой слюну, Джейс уставился на эти два слова — Хитченс стрит — ощущая себя неверующим, на которого внезапно снизошло религиозное озарение. Именно на этой улице Джейс в своём сегодняшнем сне настиг Себастьяна и не просто настиг, а, нарушив собственное же желание сохранить ему жизнь для допроса, прикончил прямо на месте: вонзил ангельский клинок в спину, когда Себастьян попытался сбежать. В тот миг он чувствовал себя едва ли не самым счастливым на свете…

За дверью послышались торопливые шаги, и Кайли влетела в кабинет, с такой силой открыв дверь, что та ударилась об стену.

— Его видели в южном районе! — выпалила та. — Радж с Сибилл идут по следу, скоро догонят. Ведут его с Хитченс стрит.

От этих её слов Джейса буквально подбросило из-за стола, и, не заметив, как грубо толкнул Кайли в сторону, он устремился в командный центр, чтобы получить координаты Раджа с напарницей и броситься в погоню. Если есть хоть какой-то шанс задержать Себастьяна, Джейс не мог оставаться в стороне, не мог сидеть и просто ждать, он должен был быть впереди: жажда справедливого возмездия, боль и ярость за Майю вспыхивали в такие моменты с особенной силой. Джейс и так должен исправить все ошибки, которые совершил из-за Себастьяна, а теперь у него наконец-то была собственная цель.

Перед глазами вспыхнули один за другим Алек в момент, когда Имоджен сообщила ему об отстранении, Клэри, Изабель, оказавшаяся в тюрьме тоже из-за Себастьяна, — и Джейс опомнился уже у самого командного центра и то потому, что Кайли, схватив его за руку, бесконечно твердила:

— Я иду с тобой. Кто-то должен пойти с тобой.

— Да-да-да, конечно, отстань, — Джейс был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы она не задерживала его. Пока они медлили, Радж с Сибилл могли уже упустить их врага… или сами стать его новыми жертвами. — Только не путайся под ногами.

Пока та закачивала на мобильник информацию о последнем местонахождении Раджа, Джейс вытащил со стойки пару клинков и вложил в набедренные ножны кинжал. Кровь кипела, переполненная адреналином, в мыслях он был уже там, на Хитченс-стрит, мчался за Себастьяном, но в реальности ещё торчал в проклятом Институте, потому что Кайли копалась как черепаха.

— Если не поторопишься, я уйду без тебя!

Всё, хватит, больше некуда отступать, и тянуть тоже нельзя. Джейс должен закончить всё сегодня, даже если это означало, что Себастьяна придётся убить.

А потом уже он разберётся и с Хиро, якобы проверявшим ту улицу и никого не нашедшим, и со Стивом, и с Кайли.

***

Веки Александра слабо дрогнули, и Магнус задержал дыхание, ожидая, что тот проснётся, но услышал лишь слабый стон, а затем Александр попытался вжаться в него всем телом. Бережно, стараясь не прервать этот не особо приятный, но такой нужный сейчас Александру сон, он поправил сползшее с его бледного, ичерченного рунами, плеча одеяло и покрепче привлёк к себе. Прикосновение к обнажённой коже, покрытой едва заметными рубцами от давнишних знаков, отдавалось в груди Магнуса трепетной, почти щемящей нежностью; он отчаянно боролся с желанием сгрести Александра в охапку и не выпускать из своих объятий: ни сейчас, ни когда тот проснётся и им придётся поговорить. Как же ему нужен был Александр! Даже понимая, что в постель их толкнули боль и одиночество, Магнус не мог перестать думать, что случившееся воссоединение было правильным. Впервые за последние недели, целуя Александра, скользя ладонями по его взмокшей от пота спине, по повлажневшим вихрам, выгибаясь навстречу то яростно-рваным, то мучительно-медленным движениям, Магнус почувствовал себя целым.

По тому, как после секса Александра сморил сон, видно было, как давно он оставался на ногах и в каком напряжении пребывал. Теперь же суровость и сдержанность ушли из черт лица, и он сделался непохожим на того себя, каким пришёл к Магнусу просить о помощи, каким сидел у постели матери и встречался с представителями Клэйва, надеясь добиться временного освобождения сестры. На серые же дорожки на его щеках, отмечавшие недавно пролитые горькие слёзы, Магнус не мог смотреть без содрогания. Они возвращали его в сегодняшнее утро, где Александр, поначалу державшийся отрешённо и холодно, в конце концов, сдался и дал волю чувствам, стискивая Магнуса в объятиях как свой единственный шанс на спасение. Но неизвестно ещё, кто кого на самом деле спас от гибели и, хуже, чёрного одиночества, озлобленности.

Не выдержав, он всё же запустил ладонь в волосы Александра, поглаживая затылок, и замер от простоты этого жеста и того, какой нежностью он заполнил сердце. Магнус мог избавить его от болезненных воспоминаний: незаметно вытащил бы и скормил какому-нибудь демону, а то и вовсе зашвырнул в одно из измерений Ада, — ему невыносима была мысль, что Александру пришлось перенести такие страдания. Однако он бы никогда не решился на такое, это было бы хуже, чем самый страшный обман, чем предательство. Достаточно того, что в горе, постигшем Александра и его семью, Магнус и так был виноват… Да и в том, как сильно тот переменился перед их отпускной поездкой и после неё, — тоже.

Ангел, хоть бы это время, пока Александр спал в его объятиях, не заканчивалось как можно дольше. Магнус не был уверен, что сумеет сохранить тайну и не разобьёт его сердце теперь уже своим признанием вины. Сейчас Александр как будто стал прежним, как если бы и не было того тупика, в который он, подстёгиваемый эгоизмом Магнуса, загнал себя.

— Магнус, — хрипло ото сна позвал тот, и в первую секунду Магнус отчаянно понадеялся, что Александр ещё пребывал в полудрёме, но нет. Чуть приоткрыв глаза, он смотрел осмысленно, хоть и немного сонно. Покрасневшие белки и тяжёлые, как набухшие веки выдавали, что отдых так и не принёс ему желанного облегчения.

— Да, дорогой?

— Ты здесь, — это прозвучало немного удивлённо, словно Александр не думал застать его в своей постели. Магнус изо всех сил постарался улыбнуться открыто, ласково, хотя такая реакция немало его уязвила. Однако он сам виноват. — В смысле, я надеялся, что ты останешься, но не думал… Ох, — тут он сообразил, что всё это время придавливал Магнуса своим весом, и резко сел. Не зная, чем занять руки, провёл по изрядно отросшей щетине.

Ощущая себя брошенным, Магнус тоже поднялся с постели. По крайней мере, Александр не пытался, натянув на себя одеяло по самые уши, сгрести с пола свою одежду и сбежать. Напротив, теперь он ерошил и без того всклокоченные волосы, уставившись на переворошенные, измятые простыни, будто никак не мог взять в толк, занимались ли они любовью взаправду или лишь в его сне. Магнусу стало совсем уж тошно, когда Александр заметно вздрогнул, стоило обнять его за шею и невесомыми поцелуями пробежаться по скуле, щеке и слабо-слабо (Магнус мысленно усмехнулся собственной робости) коснуться губ.

— Я ничуть не жалею о том, что произошло, Александр.

Он надеялся, что ответил на самый главный вопрос, который больше других терзал Александра, но лишь по отчаянно резким объятиям в ответ осознал: сейчас важно было не то, что произошло, а что будет дальше.

— Спасибо, что был там, со мной, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Александр, и Магнус прикрыл глаза. Ох, если бы его нефилим знал всю правду. — Спасибо, что до последнего пытался спасти её. Магнус, это не твоя вина, что оказалось слишком поздно.

Как раз наоборот.

— Кем бы я был, сладкий, если бы оставил тебя в такой момент?

Александр серьёзно посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

— Ты снова называешь меня так.

Но почти сразу же улыбка, озарившая его лицо, померкла от осознавания, что так или иначе, но им придётся обратиться к тому, что причиняло боль: к своей ссоре или к смерти Мариз Лайтвуд. Магнус чувствовал, что просто обязан был что-то сделать. В конце концов, из них двоих это он не разглядел в поступках другого истинный смысл. Не пожелал подумать, не захотел довериться. Ох, как же Магнус был слеп.

— На самом деле, ты всегда был и будешь для меня Александром.

Означало ли это, что Магнус готов был и хотел дать ему, им ещё один шанс? Простил ли? Да, ещё в тот самый момент, когда Мариз, преодолев свою гордость, попросила о помощи. Да, тысячу раз «да» на все подобного рода вопросы. Магнус смотрел на сидевшего напротив Александра: ссутулившегося, разбитого, потерявшего едва ли не в одночасье всё, — и понимал, что не мог его оставить. Не после того, что узнал. Он ведь считал, что это Александр виноват, что его непримиримость и нежелание считаться с интересами Магнуса послужили причиной их раздору, однако на деле сам был виноват не меньше. Подстёгиваемый вечным недоверием, затаённо ожидавший удара в спину, Магнус его и спровоцировал, решив не заметить, что им нужна помощь друг друга.

— То есть, — тот шумно вздохнул и всё-таки решился: — Магнус, ты хочешь сказать, ты… мы… Мы можем попробовать сначала?

— Мы можем попробовать сначала, Александр, — повторив, он замолчал: от растерянной улыбки того хотелось кричать. Если бы всё было так однозначно просто… — Но ты должен помнить, что любить, строить с кем-то отношения — это сродни обещанию. Его мало давать, ещё нужно и выполнять.

— Я знаю, — Александр с таким жаром перебил его, что Магнус преисполнился неожиданной, какой-то странной и сладкой тоски. Оказывается, он уже успел забыть, насколько порывист и отчаян был этот сумеречный охотник и на что готов был ради них. — Я всегда это знал, Магнус. Поверь, больше я не допущу всех тех глупостей и ошибок, какие наворотил. Ты ведь слышал, что сказала мама перед смертью, и я, правда… Я думал, что поступаю верно, делаю всё для нас, и не заметил, как это подчинило меня. Не знаю, — он скомкал пальцами край одеяла и тут же разжал их, снова скомкал и разжал, — смогу ли сразу же стать прежним: нелегко заставлять себя мыслить по-другому, я проходил уже это, когда только открылся всем. Пожалуйста, Магнус, помоги мне… хотя сколько я уже просил у тебя помощи, но…

Жалко улыбнувшись, Магнус остановил его:

— Александр, я говорил о себе, — и заработал растерянный взгляд в ответ. — Я тоже чересчур долго варился в том образе жизни, который выбрал себе от безысходности. Я разучился доверять, Александр: после стольких лет, когда любое знакомство с сумеречными охотниками, вообще с людьми, неизбежно заканчивалось моими мучениями, я отказался верить любому из вас, в то, что вы способны защитить, принять, быть наравне. И я не сделал для тебя исключения, когда ты появился в моей жизни. Ты говоришь, тебе потребуется моя помощь, чтобы снова найти свою дорогу и пойти по велению сердца, но твоя поддержка мне нужна не меньше. Я хочу быть твоим: любить, быть рядом и в горести, и в грусти.

Запоздало пришла мысль, что это признание по своей силе было не менее убийственно, чем покаяние в гибели Мариз Лайтвуд. Магнусу-то Александр доверял.

— Магнус, клянусь, я не знал, что Меч душ не был сломан руной Клэри, и о возвращении Себастьяна я узнал тогда же, когда и ты.

Магнус ожидал, что он закончит свою речь словами «Поверь мне», и весь похолодел. Они только что сознались в своей слабости — в невозможности измениться сразу — и вроде бы поняли, что в этот раз придётся идти медленней, делать маленькие шажочки навстречу друг другу, по крупицам восстанавливая то, что они так резво разрушили. Зачем же Александр сразу просил от него невозможного? Однако тот ничего не сказал, и Магнус, вздохнув, осознал, что не так уж и сложно было ответить:

— Я понимаю.

И Александр оценил его шаг. Коснувшись плеча, вопросительно замер, ища одобрения, и снова привлёк Магнуса в объятия, знакомо и нежно положив широкую ладонь на затылок.

Прикрыв глаза, Магнус всецело отдавался во власть этого чувства открытости, но тяжёлое бремя с его души никуда не делось. Доверие предполагало отсутствие секретов, но оставалась ещё страшная тайна, которую Магнус хранил и намеревался никогда не открывать. Доверие означало прийти к другому, показать себя настоящего и быть принятым. Магнус уже намекнул Александру на свою демоническую сторону, поделился частью своего мрачного прошлого, и хотя тот не отвернулся, как Александр поступит, узнав, что Магнус мог спасти Мариз и не спас? Никогда ещё и никому Магнус не раскрывал своё истинное имя, прошлое, которое сделало его именно таким, каким он был, и… как вообще можно было доверить всё это кому-то?

Выходит, он всё равно не сможет ответить Александру полной взаимностью?

— Если хочешь, я пойду с тобой, когда ты будешь говорить с Элдетри и Клэйвом по поводу похорон.

Объятия стали крепче, судорожнее.

— Твоё присутствие рядом мне определённо потребуется, — голос Александра стал тише, глуше. — Знаешь, мама говорила, что это не мой долг: заниматься похоронами и спасением Изабель, но…

— Уверен, она имела в виду, что это не только твой долг, что рядом есть люди, которые должны сделать больше. Тот же Роберт, например.

— А, ну… — Александр запнулся. — Да, ты прав. Я всё ещё думаю так, как привык. Но даже так, это не означает, что я имею право сидеть сложа руки.

— Тогда помни, что не один. Ты не должен тянуть всё на себе.

— Как и ты. Магнус… спасибо.

Как же хотелось повторить, что он не мог поступить иначе, но Магнус не имел на это права. Равно как и не смел просить Александра передохнуть ещё немного, боясь, что стоит выйти из комнаты, и хрупкое перемирие закончится, они вновь окажутся по разные стороны баррикад. Магнус не был уверен, что при всём своём желании, рвении, при всей любви у него хватит сил преодолеть разделявшую их, сумеречного охотника и нижнемирца, пропасть. Он сказал, что хочет доверять и будет, но не знал, что на самом деле будет чувствовать, когда Александру придётся поступить как нефилиму — в интересах своего народа, а не себя самого, Магнуса или жителей нижнего мира. Со стороны казалось, что он очарованно наблюдал за одевавшимся Александром, как если бы впервые в жизни видел чёрные руны на идеально вычерченных мышцах и розоватые следы от шрамов… Магнус помнил их все и обнаружил несколько новых — например, розоватый круг, обрамлявший руну ангельской силы на руке, — заставивших его сердце болезненно сжаться. За то время, что они были не вместе, Александр не раз уже рисковал своей жизнью, и ничто и никогда не заставит его отказаться от этого, что бы он ни говорил, как бы ни обещал следовать предсмертной просьбе матери и слушаться своего сердца, а не эфемерного долга.

Ангел, не прошло и получаса с момента данного обещания, а Магнус вновь не верил Александру!..

— Магнус? — застегнув рубашку, обеспокоенно позвал тот, и Магнус, опомнившись, постарался улыбнуться. — Знаю, я не должен просить, но ты же пойдёшь со мной, так?

Александр не мог не понимать, что если он приведёт Магнуса, то всё станет только хуже. Клэйв и прежде с трудом сотрудничал с нижним миром, но с момента возвращения Себастьяна, которое считалось невозможным без помощи нижнемирцев (все доводы о демоническом вмешательстве они пропускали мимо ушей), его члены буквально помешались на том, как бы отдалить нижнемирцев и принизить их ещё больше. В это время, когда семья Лайтвудов должна была объединиться, переживая горе, им совсем не нужны были новые препоны и придирки, и Магнус бы понял, попроси Александр подождать его дома или что-то в этом духе. Однако тот уже второй раз и достаточно настойчиво повторил свою просьбу, и Магнус сполз с кровати, тоже принявшись одеваться. После тёплой постели и объятий одежда казалась холодной и как будто разлучала их с Александром первее, чем это сделал бы жестокий мир за пределами спальни. Магнус, как мог, оттягивал момент, когда придётся открыть дверь и покинуть комнату, до тех пор, пока не осознал, что отнимал у Александра время на подготовку прощания с матерью.

У двери вышла заминка: Александр остановился, взявшись за ручку, но так и не нажал на неё. Магнус с тревогой смотрел на его лицо, с болью и грустью отмечая, что, обычно сдержанный, тот не скрывал своих эмоций — усталости, потерянности и печали.

— Знаешь, — начал Александр дрогнувшим голосом, явно не желая выходить в коридор, — я не могу поверить, что матери нет. Всё кажется, что сейчас она обнаружится за порогом и отчитает нас, что были слишком громкими ночью.

Ласково погладив, Магнус прижался к его плечу, жалея, что не мог обнять и оставить Александра в кольце своих рук на долгие-долгие годы. Ему, откровенно запутавшемуся — Магнус едва самому себе признался, — это представлялось единственно возможным способом выполнить данные и Мариз, и самому Александру обещания.

— О, я помню это так, будто всё произошло вчера.

В самом деле, Мариз Лайтвуд в принципе сложно забыть, а уж когда она, кипя от гнева, хлёстко и метко выговаривала Александру за то, что они занимались любовью в стенах Института. Уж на что Магнус не считал себя застенчивым, даже у него тогда кончики ушей покраснели, так качественно стыдила своего первенца Мариз.

— Александр, первые дни всегда труднее всего, но ты справишься. Не буду обманывать и говорить, что боль уйдёт навсегда, и чувство потери будет лишь иногда возвращаться тоской, нет, это далеко не так. Но пока воспоминания живут, твоя мать тоже будет жить — в твоём сердце и памяти.

Взяв его руку в свою, Александр крепко сжал ладонь, переплетая их пальцы.

— Спасибо.

На первом этаже дома, в столовой, обнаружилась Джия Пенхаллоу, стоявшая у плиты в переднике; за столом, подперев рукой подбородок, сидел Макс и вяло гонял по тарелке большой кусочек груши из конфитюра. Малец был не по-детски мрачен и угрюм, но по плотно сомкнутым губам Магнус догадался, что тот из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать при всех. Никогда он не понимал суровых методов воспитания сумеречных охотников. Что же хорошего в том, что маленький сын не мог оплакать родную мать, которую никак не должен был потерять в столь юном возрасте?

Заметив их, Джия отвлеклась от готовки, приветливо и сочувственно улыбнулась, и Магнус не мог не ощутить, как Александр внезапно напрягся. Его определённо покоробило, что на кухне дома, в котором традиционно селилась их семья в Идрисе на время командировок, хозяйничала другая женщина. Холодно поздоровавшись, он отказался от еды и сразу же спросил, где отец.

— Сказал, что будет в Гарде. Виктор приходил, они долго разговаривали, закрывшись в кабинете, — Джия чуть нахмурилась, вспоминая. — Были так эмоциональны, что мне пришлось остановить их, чтобы не разбудили Максвелла.

— Не надо обо мне заботиться! — резко отодвинув тарелку от себя, зло воскликнул тот. — Я не маленький, сам справлюсь!

Скорее угадав, чем увидев, что Александр вот-вот сделает шаг, чтобы одёрнуть младшего брата, Магнус наступил ему на ногу.

— Конечно, — изрядно опечаленная его реакцией Джия пошла на попятный, и Магнус, похоже, начал понимать, с чего вдруг Александр невзлюбил её.

Эта женщина оказалась в их доме с позволения Роберта. Не прошло ещё и дня со смерти Мариз, а её почти что попытались заменить. Неудивительно, что и Александр, и Максвелл так отреагировали. Мимолётный взгляд на Джию убедил Магнуса в том, что и она прекрасно осознавала, что происходило, но сочувствие и желание помочь пересилили в ней осторожность.

— О чём они говорили хотя бы примерно? — слава Ангелу, Александр, передумав, спросил нечто более нейтральное, но радость Магнуса померкла очень быстро, едва он услышал:

— Как я поняла, ссорились из-за похорон… Алек! — воскликнула Джия, когда тот, страшно побледнев, рванул вон из дома. — Алек, стой!

— Я с ним! — тут же заявил Макс, соскочив со стула, но Магнус успел перехватить пацана и буквально из рук в руки передал его, вырывающегося, Джии. Та благодарно улыбнулась, Магнус выдавил улыбку в ответ, а сам никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что, может, хоть она и не хотела ничего дурного, но даже он на какую-то секунду представил её вместо Мариз в этой семье. Всего на секунду, потому что Мариз Лайтвуд никогда бы не стала надевать передник.

Освободившийся Макс, закрыв лицо рукой, убежал на второй этаж.

— Пожалуйста, останови Алека, — почти взмолилась она, заставив Магнуса застыть на пороге. Да что же такое, все его о чём-то просят. — Он только тебя и послушает. Знаю, о чём вы оба подумали, но это не так, Роберт всего лишь попросил меня о помощи, а теперь Алек и к его мнению не захочет прислушаться.

— Я вполне понимаю его.

— Он не в том положении, чтобы спорить, Магнус, — Джия едва ли впервые назвала его по имени, и сердце ёкнуло, не обнаружив ни неприятия, ни презрения. Обычно так имя Магнуса произносили лишь Александр и его друзья. — Инквизитор выбрала это время, чтобы наконец свести счёты с Лайтвудами, и она не посмотрит на горе, которое постигло их семью. Оно ей в радость.

— Инквизитор Эрондейл, конечно, не самый приятный в общении человек, но и не тот монстр, которого ты пытаешься нарисовать.

Магнус совсем не знал её, эту Джию Пенхаллоу. Может, так она проверяла его, может, это было частью какого-то хитрого замысла нефилимов, чтобы опорочить его и усугубить противостояние между их народами. Он дал обещание научиться доверять, но лишь Александру, а недавние знакомые в этот список не входили.

— Тогда тебе стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды на неё, — с неожиданным ожесточением сказала Джия, — потому что нет никого страшнее матери у власти, лишившейся единственного ребёнка, и наконец-то получившей шанс отомстить.

— Не слишком ли поздно для мести? Да и повод весьма сомнителен: не Лайтвуды же убили её сына, — Магнус вздохнул. Тёмные и страшные воспоминания о Круге, потревоженные, водопадом хлынули в его сознание. — Стивен сам определил свою участь, выбрав Круг.

— Лайтвуды — тоже, но их пощадили, а Стивен был убит. Не спрашивай, почему именно сейчас Имоджен запустила новый виток преследований, никто не знает, что в её голове. Она вполне могла решить, что Алек, сын предателей из Круга, добился слишком многого, а её ребёнок погиб. Роберт как-то обронил, что они с Мариз пытались принять удар на себя, но ты же понимаешь: нет ничего страшнее для родителей видеть горе своего сына, когда рушится его мир.

Это ядом просочилось в его душу и заставило покачнуться. Магнус давно догадался, что именно Александра Инквизитор выбрала своей мишенью, однако всё равно оказался не готов услышать подтверждение этому и причины. Впрочем, он никогда не считал Имоджен объективной и справедливой (суд над Изабель — не в счёт), а когда эта женщина узнала, что у неё есть чудом выживший внук, она, похоже, окончательно утратила связь с реальностью. Но, как правильно заметила Джия, в её руках сконцентрирована такая власть, которая лишь немногим уступала Консулу. Магнус и сам не заметил, как стена недоверия к Джии пала, и он уверился в её словах. Что бы ни задумал Александр — а Магнус, увы, слишком хорошо понимал, что именно, — ему продолжала угрожать опасность.

Кажется, он в жизни не бегал быстрее.

Однако долго догонять Александра ему не пришлось: уже на площади Ангела, пустой из-за вечера и недавней эпидемии, он увидел того яростно кричащим на отца. Абсолютно поседевший и изрядно исхудавший за одну ночь Роберт молча слушал его, не пытаясь никаким образом остановить.

— Она же твоя жена! Наша мать! И ты позволишь захоронить её прах вместе с остальными в общей могиле? Как в скотомогильнике, чтобы некуда было прийти и оплакать её? Мама того не заслуживает! — Даже с нескольких шагов Магнус видел, как бились жилки на висках и ключицах Александра. От гневной и отрывистой речи резко дёргался кадык, ноздри свирепо раздувались: он куда больше походил на взбешённого демона, чем на отпрыска ангелов. Не получив ответа, Александр отступил на шаг и выдохнул: — Если ты боишься пойти против Клэйва, то так и скажи, потому что я не боюсь. Мама хотела бы этого. Она сказала мне действовать, как велит сердце!

— Но не навлекать на себя ещё большие неприятности, — наконец возразил Роберт, однако так устало, что ему никак бы не удалось переубедить Александра.

Набрав воздуха в грудь, Магнус сделал шаг им навстречу, успел выдохнуть:

— Александр, послушай, — и был сражён наповал едва ли не просительным:

— Магнус, пожалуйста, доверься мне. Всё будет хорошо. — Вновь повернувшись к отцу, Александр добавил гораздо менее эмоционально, но всё так же непримиримо, не простив: — Я не отступлю, ты должен понять. Она и остальные жертвы — сумеречные охотники, они родились и умерли ими, значит, должны быть похоронены так, как положено.

— Клэйв не станет слушать тебя, как не слушал меня! — донеслось им вдогонку. Роберт говорил что-то ещё, Магнус не мог разобрать слов: он торопился за Александром, который, весь собравшись, словно шагал на смертельную решающую битву, стремительно направлялся к Гарду.

Они больше не разговаривали после этого столкновения. Магнус старался не отставать, опасаясь, что в таком состоянии Александр, если его не остановить, мог страшно навредить семье. Инквизитор хотела уничтожить его, и он сам нёсся навстречу.

— Не бойся, я знаю, что делаю, — это было первое, что тот произнёс, когда из плотных сумерек впереди показались очертания Гарда.

Стены едва освещались отблесками уличных огней. Переживший в дополнение к многим битвам эпидемию Гард как будто стал ещё более массивным, громоздким и величественным; своей тяжестью он грозил раздавить любого непокорного, и высоченные фигуры Ангелов с высоко поднятыми клинками словно намеревались обрушить оружие прямо на них с Александром. Превратившись снова в средоточие власти народа сумеречных охотников, он опять охранялся, и Магнус тихо охнул, когда двое стоявших у врат нефилимов перегородили Александру путь.

— Это ещё что?

— Ты больше не член Клэйва, Алек Лайтвуд, — пояснил один из охотников, как бы невзначай опуская руку на рукоять меча в поясных ножнах. — Тебе запрещено входить сюда.

— Что за бред? — возмущённый Александр едва ли не рычал. — Ещё вчера мне не требовалось разрешение на вход!

— Тогда действовал режим чрезвычайной ситуации, а с сегодняшнего дня восстановлена нормальная работа. Уходи. Ты не имеешь права здесь находиться.

Не поверив, Александр сначала отступил, а затем всё-таки попытался прорваться, и Магнус остановил его как раз в тот момент, когда нефилимы-охранники схватились за оружие. Оба смерили их брезгливо-презрительными взглядами, заметив, как они держались друг за друга.

— Александр, пожалуйста, не надо.

— Уходи, Лайтвуд, — отчеканил разговаривавший с ним мужчина.

Ничего больше не сказав, Александр резко развернулся и зашагал прочь от Гарда; Магнусу пришлось серьёзно ускорить ход, чтобы поспеть за ним.

— Дорогой мой, успокойся, я прошу. Так ты сделаешь только хуже. Успокойся и подумай, что можно сделать.

— Да с чего ты взял, что тут вообще можно что-то сделать? — взорвался тот, и Магнус отшатнулся. — Тело мамы там, в складах за Гардом, вместе с остальными. Если я не попаду туда, то не смогу им помешать!

— Уверен, — осторожно продолжил Магнус, поразмыслив, — она бы поняла. Я слышал почти весь ваш разговор. Мариз желала, чтобы ты думал и действовал сердцем, а не совершал безрассудные поступки, за которые можешь пострадать. Тебя изгнали из Клэйва, хотели судить и лишить рун, а ты хочешь помочь им довести дело до конца?

Пока он не произнёс всё это вслух, то сам до конца не осознавал, на каком волоске висела судьба Александра. Слух, что его должны были судить, прополз и по нижнему миру, вызвав бурю негодования (особенно на фоне репрессий Инквизитора и её ставленника), а сегодняшний рассказ Джии Пенхаллоу довершил картинку. Теперь Магнус просто обязан был не допустить, чтобы Александр вытворил что-то, за что поплатится вместе со своей семьёй. Нет, только не он. Его Магнус не потеряет.

Александр был настолько напряжён, что мог попытаться уйти от прикосновения, но он даже не дёрнулся, только громко и рвано дышал. Погладив его костяшками пальцев по щеке, Магнус шагнул навстречу, притягивая в объятия, и мысленно застонал, понимая, что ранним утром сегодня, сразу после смерти Мариз, Александр точно так же прижался к нему, отчаянно пытаясь соединиться, чтобы кто-нибудь разделил и уменьшил его боль и потерю.

— Про… прости, — прошептал он в два приёма, судорожно стискивая в ответ, и Магнус позволил себе прикрыть глаза. Всё, самый опасный этап пройден. — Ты прав. Мама хотела не этого, я… мне так сложно теперь понять, что правильно, а что — нет.

— Я понимаю. Это пройдёт со временем. Ты справишься и со всем определишься. Но отпусти свою злость, ею ты ничего не добьёшься. С Клэйвом нужно говорить обстоятельно, — он сделал паузу, выжидая, как Александр отреагирует, — если не получилось у Роберта, пусть попробует тот, кто меньше связан с вашей семьёй.

— Например, Джия Пенхаллоу? — переспросил Александр. Его голос ещё отдавал металлом, однако всё же звучал гораздо теплее, чем несколько минут назад.

Магнус не успел осторожно предположить, что так может быть даже лучше, когда со стороны крепостных ворот Гарда раздался грубоватый окрик:

— Лайтвуд!

Обернувшись, он увидел вышедшую из узкой дверцы рядом с вратами Джозиан Понтмерси. Магнус не утруждался запоминанием лиц сумеречных охотников, но родственников тех, кто был в Круге, он никогда не забывал. Ей с Александром впору было поменяться местами, но вышло наоборот: это Понтмерси смотрела на него, как на преступника.

— Клэйв вызывает тебя. Изабель Лайтвуд сбежала из заключения и убила двоих.


	15. Глава 14

Это походило на какое-то безумие. Алек только вынырнул из одного кошмара, да и то не оправился от него, а его снова затягивало на самое дно водоворотом нескончаемого ужаса и идиотизма. Ради Ангела, о чём Изабель только думала? Нет, это не могла быть она, его сестра не настолько глупа и не настолько чудовище, как её пытались представить! С Изабель что-то случилось… Её заставили. Чем-то другим Алек не мог это объяснить!

Понтмерси больше не обмолвилась ни словом о его сестре, лишь со злобным вызовом повторила приказ, а едва Магнус следом шагнул к Гарду, процедила:

— Кажется, Инквизитор велела, чтобы ты покинул Аликанте, Магнус Бейн.

— Не смей говорить в таком тоне с тем, кто сделал лекарство и всех спас! — среагировал Алек, передвинувшись так, чтобы оказаться между ней и Магнусом, и почти сразу получил ответную оплеуху.

— Не смей говорить в таком тоне, ты, человек, чья сестра эту заразу и притащила, — в глазах Понтмерси он теперь был хуже нижнемирца, и Алек стиснул зубы, понимая, что это меньшее из того, с чем ему придётся столкнуться.

В душе заклокотало от несправедливости, горячее возмущение и возражения взвились будто торнадо; Алек с трудом заставил себя не произнести ни одно из них. Своим бегством Изабель фактически признала вину, а если Алек будет препираться, в преступники запишут уже обоих, и он ничем не сможет ей помочь.

— Александр, всё в порядке, — ободряюще произнёс Магнус, но Алек видел, как его задели слова Понтмерси. — Я подожду тебя здесь.

— Возвращайся в Нью-Йорк, Бейн. Клэйв пока ещё не снял с тебя подозрения в возвращении Моргенштерна.

— Хватит, — оборвал её Алек, скрипнув зубами. Ох, как же он понимал в такие моменты, почему Магнус не доверял нефилимам. Когда большая часть их народа только и делала, что попрекала других и кичилась своей кровью, трудно видеть в сумеречных охотниках хорошее. Обернувшись к Магнусу, он крепко сжал его ладонь, встретив встревоженный взгляд, и тихо сказал: — Жди меня дома с Максом. Я постараюсь выяснить, что смогу. Из не могла поступить так без причины, она же не сошла с ума! Да ещё и совершить убийство…

Либо она была не в себе, либо её заставили это сделать, одно из двух. Изабель не могла не осознавать с какими последствиями придется столкнуться, когда шла с повинной. Глупая маленькая Изабель, наверное, даже не подумала, что её превратят в козла отпущения. Ей ничего не оставалось, как смириться с заключением, но того, что ей не позволили попрощаться с матерью, Изабель не простила. Когда Алек приходил к ней два дня назад, сестра вела себя странно, но он списал это на подавленность из-за всего произошедшего, ведь она, скорее всего, была причиной болезни, от которой скончалась их мать. Будь Алек на её месте, он бы тоже замкнулся в себе.

Однако Изабель была тогда чересчур…

— Отправь огненное письмо Джейсу, — шепнул он Магнусу, и тот едва заметно кивнул.

Хотя шанс, что Изабель добралась до Нью-Йорка, ничтожно мал. Единственный постоянный портал находился в Гарде под охраной, и чтобы попасть к нему, нужно прикончить не двоих, а куда больше сумеречных охотников. Однако Алек должен был предусмотреть такую возможность и подстраховать сестру. Кроме Джейса, в Институте у него не осталось никого, кому можно было бы доверять, но и парабатай — не самый лучший вариант.

Зайдя в ворота Гарда вслед за Понтмерси, Алек успел ещё обернуться и кинуть взгляд на Магнуса: тот совсем смешался во мраке с очертаниями домов, только на его волосах, сохранивших ещё остатки блеска, искрились оранжевые блики фонарей и белые — от вышедшей из-за облаков Луны. Дыхание перехватило, как если бы Алек и вправду был преступником, который шёл на суд и понимал, что может не выйти на свободу; по коже мурашками пробежал мороз. Ещё вчера Гард не оставлял такого впечатления. Ещё вчера Алек пытался справиться только с одной бедой…

С ним и правда обращались как с осуждённым: продержали час или больше в маленькой полутёмной комнате с одним узким окном и единственной скамьёй, ничего не объясняя. Уже позже, когда Понтмерси привела его в зал Совета и Алек увидел там отца, невыносимо бледного, он осознал, что Клэйв хотел видеть их всех. Чтобы все Лайтвуды ответили — но не за Изабель, а за то, что они попросту выжили. Почти в панике Алек поискал глазами Макса, но, слава Ангелу, не нашёл его. Хоть мелкого пощадили.

Клэйв пугающе молчал. Зал Совета, походивший на округлую аудиторию в каком-нибудь старинном университете, был полон: на рядах, ступеньками уходивших под крышу помещения, свободное место никак не находилось. Сборище разномастных сумеречных охотников шумно дышало, не произнося ни единого слова, и все смотрели в центр, на Алека с отцом. Места Консула и Инквизитора, располагавшиеся посередине второго ряда, увы, тоже не пустовали: Имоджен Эрондейл смотрела с улыбчивым злорадством, Консул Малахи, подперев рукой подбородок, колючим взглядом испытующе посматривал то на Алека, то на Роберта. Даже статуя ангела Разиэля за ними, державшего в одной руке меч, а в другой — весы, как у богини Фемиды, казалось, излучала презрительное осуждение. Алек неожиданно сравнил себя с обречённым на смерть подопытным кроликом, и эксперимент вот-вот должен был начаться.

У него и так не было особой надежды, что здесь произойдёт что-то другое, кроме публичной порки и обвинений, но Имоджен добила его, медленно произнеся:

— Полагаю, теперь ни у кого не осталось сомнений в виновности Изабель Лайтвуд. Сумеречный охотник, не причастный к преступлению, в котором его обвиняют, не стал бы совершать побег.

Понятно: всё то время, что Алека держали взаперти в ожидании, Имоджен активно общалась с Консулом и другими членами Клэйва. Всё было решено задолго до этого показательного процесса.

— Я права, Джия? — любезным тоном обратилась Инквизитор к Джии Пенхаллоу, пришедшей последней, и та, быстро и виновато посмотрев на Роберта, опустила голову. — Конечно, я права. Закон суров, но это закон.

Начавшийся затем допрос выпотрошил Алека наизнанку. От душного воздуха, от множества глаз, смотревших на него едва ли не с ненавистью, он вспотел даже до того, как начал отвечать на вопросы Клэйва. Да, он приходил увидеться с сестрой. Нет, Изабель никоим образом не упоминала о том, что собиралась совершить побег. Нет, она вообще не захотела говорить, и нет, это случилось до того, как Клэйв отказал в прошении побыть с матерью перед смертью. Нет, Алек не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда она могла отправиться.

— Ну, разумеется, — без тени улыбки подытожила Инквизитор, когда первый блок вопросов закончился, и Алек сумел сделать глубокий вдох. У него дрожали ноги, а пот со лба заливал глаза, как в мучительно долгом бою. — Намерен выгораживать преступницу-сестру до последнего, так, Алек?

— Изабель — не преступница…

— Моя дочь — не преступница, — громко и чётко проговорил Роберт, заглушив его, и выступил вперёд, перетягивая на себя внимание.

Алек неимоверно благодарен был ему за эту паузу: у него сел голос и дыхания не хватало отрицать те бредовые обвинения, которые раз за разом предъявляла Инквизитор. От нехватки воздуха и волнения начала болеть голова, мысли стали спутанными, сбивчивыми, перед глазами как будто марево поплыло: по крайней мере, лиц тех, кто сидел на последнем и предпоследнем ряду, Алек уже не различал, они слились в единую разноцветную полосу. Сознание устало бороться с происходящим. Изредка долетали обрывки фраз — допрос Роберта превратился, похоже, в яростный спор, — а Алек же никак не мог взять в толк: почему же Изабель так сделала? Что такого важного случилось или она должна была сделать, что самовольно покинула тюрьму Гарда и даже лишила жизни двоих невинных человек? Алек понял бы, если бы Изабель сбежала к матери, но, во-первых, тогда бы её сразу обнаружили, а, во-вторых… да нет, она не пошла бы на убийство! Сделала бы всё, чтобы избежать этого: подала бы знак, обманула того, кто угрожал ей, оттянула время. Алек не верил, что сестра сделала это по собственной воле. Даже то, что она принесла в Идрис вампирскую чумку, не делало её преступницей, которой на роду только и написано было, что приносить всем смерть.

— Лично мне здесь всё ясно, — донёсся до него самодовольный голос Имоджен, — состав преступления Изабель Лайтвуд налицо, как и…

— Но прямых доказательств причастности Роберта и Алека к её побегу нет, — перебил Консул, и Алек заметил, как Инквизитору это не понравилось. — Учитывая обстоятельства прошедшей ночи, я не думаю, что кто-либо из их семьи участвовал в этом.

— Возможно, непосредственно в побеге они участия и не принимали, но в организации — могли, — та явно не собиралась сдаваться. — Никто из них так и не признал вину Изабель в эпидемии вампирской чумки, а между тем, если бы она просто созналась сразу, стольких смертей удалось бы избежать!

— Она и созналась сразу! — возразил Алек, и зал зароптал.

Собрание Клэйва пошло низким гулом, который всё набирал и набирал силу, пока не превратился в негодующий рокот. Обвинения, летевшие со всех сторон, стали практически осязаемыми, жалили как пчёлы, как острия множества стрел. У многих из этих людей от болезни погибли родные — Элдетри говорил, в Аликанте не было семьи, которую бы не коснулась чумка, — и за неимением настоящего виновника они хотели обрушить свой гнев на него.

— Погиб мой брат!

— Мои племянники чудом выжили, а им нет и пяти!

— Она убийца!

— Изабель ничего не утаивала! — повысил он голос. — Не её вина, что всё так произошло!

— Если бы Алек Лайтвуд исполнял обязанности главы Нью-Йоркского Института как подобает, Изабель Лайтвуд не пересеклась бы с Джонатаном Моргенштерном. А будь Роберт и Мариз Лайтвуды правильными сумеречными охотниками и родителями, она бы не ввела в заблуждение наших лекарей, что её заболевание якобы имеет демоническую природу. Мы боролись не с той болезнью и потеряли драгоценное время.

— Вы не смели подозревать Изабель в подобных отношениях с демонами, — процедил Алек, уставившись ей в глаза.

Имоджен с деланным удивлением вскинула брови:

— Я ошибусь, если скажу, что сексуальные контакты с демонами уже имели место в вашем роду? — Рядом с Алеком неловко кашлянул Роберт. — К тому же, репутация Изабель прекрасно известна каждому, кто хотя бы немного знаком с Институтом Нью-Йорка. От вашей семьи всякого можно ожидать, Алек Лайтвуд.

— Имоджен, оставим это, — приказным тоном остановил её Консул. — Не стоит переводить процесс в сведение личных счётов. Мы призвали Роберта и Алека к ответу, чтобы выяснить, каких шагов ожидать от Изабель и что мы можем сделать, чтобы разыскать её как можно скорее. Так как у нас нет свидетельств, что Изабель использовала портал Гарда, мы ограничим поиски Идрисом. И, между тем, Клэйв намерен удовлетворить твою просьбу, Алек, о похоронах Мариз.

Не ожидавший подобного Алек уставился на Малахи, кажется, растерянно приоткрыв рот. С неменьшим изумлением на Консула посмотрел и Роберт, и даже Имоджен: она-то уж точно рассчитывала на громкое судилище с обвинениями и приговором, но никак не на уступки тем, кого она хотела приговорить.

— Из ваших слов я понял, что Изабель не сможет пропустить на церемонию прощания, — безжалостно продолжил, между тем, Консул, и Алека затрясло. — Это наилучший способ задержать её: безопасный и относительно нетрудоёмкий. Но, учитывая её связь с вампирским кланом Нью-Йорка, Инквизитор, сообщите в Институт, чтобы люди в городе были начеку. Повторная волна заболевания там ни к чему. Убитые в Гарде, по заключению Элдетри, умерли от вампирской чумки меньше, чем за час.

— Вы… — начал Алек, но Роберт, подойдя, с силой зажал ему рот рукой. Взгляды и Консула, и Инквизитора из презрительных стали откровенно насмешливыми.

— Однако нам следует ещё решить, как быть с убитым в Гарде магом, — задумчиво протянул Малахи, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Учитывая, что Магнус Бейн в городе, и это может стать известно ему.

Алек свирепо стиснул зубы. Если бы он мог высказать всё, что думал!.. «Магнус Бейн в городе»! Вместо того, чтобы благодарить Магнуса за спасение, эти люди даже за глаза презирали его и очерняли. Как же горько было осознавать, что все его усилия объединить два мира оказались бесполезны, что людей не так-то уж и просто изменить, если они сами того не захотят, а они были беспощадны и хотели крови. Какая уж там благодарность? Нефилимы в принципе забывали это слово, когда оказывались в чём-то должны нижнемирцам.

Однако… Консул сказал, что один из убитых — маг? Но кто? Элдетри же говорил, что Клэйв официально запретил обращаться к ним за помощью, значит, это был кто-то, кто содержался в тюрьме Гарда.

 

— Айрис, — глухо произнёс Магнус, пустыми глазами глядя в окно.

Время было уже близко к полуночи, когда Алек с Робертом, опустошённые, словно высосанные досуха, смогли вернуться домой, где их ждал один Магнус, от волнения сгрызший лак на всех ногтях. На немой вопрос он объяснил, что Макса Джия отправила присматривать за восстанавливавшейся после болезни дочерью, Алиной, и он счёл, что это не самое хорошее занятие для ребёнка, но достаточно ответственное, чтобы Макс отвлёкся от мыслей о потере матери и преступлении сестры. Алеку же было так плохо, что он не стал спорить. Мучительная смерть матери у него на глазах, бегство Изабель, а теперь ещё и желание Клэйва использовать погребение как наживку — всё это обрушилось на него и, кажется, раздавило того Алека Лайтвуда, который вернулся, чтобы быть сильным, принимать решения и отвечать за свои поступки, слушать своё сердце. Алек уже не знал, кому и во что верить. Он думал, что поступал верно, а на деле страшно ошибался. Был уверен, что далеко не все сумеречные охотники закостенелы и презрительны к нижнемирцам, но всё оказалось наоборот. Надеялся на снисхождение к их семье, однако сегодня получил лишнее подтверждение тому, что Имоджен Эрондейл всерьёз задалась целью стереть их с лица земли. Чудо, что они с отцом до сих пор не лишились своих рун и не были изгнаны из Аликанте.

Магнусу всё произошедшее на заседании Клэйва передала Джия: она пришла окольными путями и принесла неутешительные новости.

— Клэйв велел выслать тебя из Аликанте сразу, как только ты будешь найден, — извиняясь, произнесла она, обращаясь к Магнусу. Тот ничем не выказал своего удивления, как будто готов был к этому; Алеку стало совсем тошно от того, что, в сущности, он и сам подозревал, чем всё закончится. Война с Валентином объединила нефилимов и нижний мир, но ненадолго и далеко не всех, а едва появилась возможность, люди в полной мере продемонстрировали жестокость и бессердечие.

Может, и не настолько уж был неправ Валентин в своём стремлении создать новых сумеречных охотников…

Ужаснувшись этой мысли, Алек тряхнул головой и заставил себя прислушаться. Джия как раз объяснила, что высылкой Магнуса поручили заняться Понтмерси, раз уж она сама поручение Инквизитора не выполнила, а это означало, что у него нет никакого шанса задержаться в городе, если он попадётся кому-нибудь на глаза.

— Ничего страшного. Всё равно мне незачем уже здесь находиться, — вздохнув, Магнус взглянул на Алека с затаённой тоской. — Я хотел бы, дорогой мой, поддержать тебя во время похорон, но учитывая, что Клэйв собирается превратить это в задержание малышки Изабель…

— Она не виновата! — наконец воскликнул Алек то, что должен был сказать ещё самому Клэйву. Все: Магнус, Джия и Роберт — почти одинаково вздрогнули и потупили глаза от его слов. — Я не верю, что Изабель могла совершить всё это. Сбежать — ну… ну, да, но она пришла бы попрощаться с матерью, а не скрылась бы неизвестно куда! Но убить?

Нет, это Алек не примет даже под угрозой собственной гибели.

Стоило упомянуть, что одним из погибших якобы от рук его сестры был маг, как Магнус немедленно потребовал имя. Не получив его, отошёл к окну, глубоко задумавшись, и наконец выдал «Айрис», да так зябко передёрнул плечами, что Алека в первый миг захлестнуло ревностью. Далеко не сразу пришло понимание, кого именно он имел в виду.

— Я сам передал её Клэйву, когда она украла мою книгу заклинаний, — Магнус всё же отошел от окна и перестал казаться от лунного света собственным привидением. — Валентин использовал её, чтобы снять мои чары и напасть на Институт.

— Серьёзный проступок, — заметила Джия, — однако не за одну же кражу ты отправил её сюда. Клэйв не занимается внутренними делами народов нижнего мира.

— Выходит, я косвенно виноват в её гибели, — не слушая, прошелестел тот и с удивлением посмотрел на Алека, сжавшего его ладонь. — Александр?

Алек хотел было сказать, чтобы Магнус не повторял его ошибок, не взваливал на себя ответственность за то, к чему был причастен совсем уж косвенно, но от усталости лишь одарил красноречивым взглядом, надеясь, что тот поймёт.

— Айрис занималась тем, что принуждала женщин вступать в контакт с демонами, желая произвести на свет как можно больше магов, — в голосе Магнуса отчётливо послышалась боль. — Оказывала услуги из разряда тёмной магии и магии крови, а там плата всегда велика.

— Клэри едва не попыталась воскресить погибшую мать с её помощью, — признался Алек с тяжёлым вздохом. Воспоминания об этом до сих пор мучили его.

Магнус с силой стиснул его пальцы.

— Даже я не рискую погружаться в эту область магии. Она слишком… Она заставляет тебя быть более демоном, чем ты есть на самом деле, высвобождает всё тёмное, что достаётся тебе от потусторонних родителей. Сотворив это один раз, маг обрекает себя на ужасные страдания в загробной жизни, а если часто прибегать к таким заклинаниям, то в конечном итоге и смерть будет долгой и мучительной. Говорят, злоупотреблявшие сами становились демонами из низшей касты, обречёнными вечно прислуживать и гореть в огне. Айрис уже нельзя было спасти, однако…

— Постой, ты сказал, она могла воскресить из мёртвых? — переспросив, Джия замолчала с таким видом, словно на неё снизошло озарение. Ангел, хоть бы ей пришло в голову нечто хорошее, Алек уже смертельно устал от дурных новостей и сюрпризов. — Роберт, ты понимаешь, как это сходится с тем, что мы выяснили об Имоджен?

Поначалу недоумевавший, отец сдавленно прошептал «О, Ангел». Алек только скрипнул зубами, потому что эти двое обсуждали Инквизитора у него за спиной и, похоже, уже довольно долго. Как будто Алек был маленьким ребёнком, вроде Макса, которого надо защищать от неприятной правды. Ничего подобного, он прекрасно понимал, что не просто так Имоджен превратила его в мишень номер один: из-за Джейса, из-за того, что Алек совершенно внезапно начал затмевать её вновь приобретённого внука. Уж лучше бы родителям было посвятить его в свои дела, так бы хоть Алек примерно представлял, к чему нужно готовиться.

— Да, ты права, сходится. Но уже бесполезно что-либо доказывать Клэйву, мы ни за что не убедим их, что когда поиски остановили, Джейс продолжал операцию против Себастьяна. Думаю, если бы в Гарде остались верные нам люди, мы бы узнали, что Имоджен разговаривала с этой колдуньей, Айрис. А…

— Если всё так, как вы говорите, — громко произнёс Магнус, и, когда те замолчали, Алек понял, что пропустил большую часть их рассуждений, — мне нужно увидеть тело Айрис. Проверить вашу догадку, что Инквизитор, узнав, что она практиковала воскрешение умерших, задалась целью вернуть своего сына, смогу только я. К тому же, если Изабель непричастна к её смерти, мы это тоже поймём.

— Но как? — спросил Алек за всех и внезапно понял, что Магнус дрожал. — С тобой всё в порядке?

— Не совсем. Александр, примитивные недаром говорят, что в глазах умершего запечатлевается то, что он видел перед смертью. Есть чары, которые позволяют взглянуть на последние минуты жизни. Они — не самое приятное, что есть в жизни, но если это поможет нам оправдать Изабель, я готов. Нужно только каким-то образом пробраться в Гард.

Он не обязан был. Первой мыслью, которая мелькнула у Алека, едва он услышал это предложение, стало, что Магнус вовсе не обязан им помогать. Напротив, если имелся хоть мизерный шанс, что это навредит ему, даже если всего лишь заставит его чувствовать себя неприятно какое-то время, — нет! Хватит уже того горя, что им обоим пришлось хлебнуть из-за вызова Азазеля. Однако его протест не поддержал никто, даже сам Магнус.

— Дорогой мой, — сказал он, пронзительно засматривая Алеку в глаза, — мне отрадно слышать, что ты пытаешься позаботиться обо мне. Однако у нас есть шанс оправдать Изабель и получить аргументы против Имоджен, чтобы защитить вашу семью.

И его собственный народ, — противно добавил внутренний голос в голове Алека, и он зажмурился, прогоняя видение. Сейчас Магнус никоим образом не был политиком или полководцем, выигрывающим себе дополнительные очки в противостоянии с нефилимами. Он искренне хотел помочь.

— Так что, есть мысли, как мне попасть в Гард?

***

— Это же огненное письмо! — воскликнула за его спиной Кайли.

Джейс одним прыжком перемахнул перекрёсток, перекатился, гася силу удара на ноги, и лишь затем вскинул голову на знакомое оранжевое свечение. Пергамент, разбрасывая вокруг искры, уже развернулся в полноценное послание перед его лицом; быстро подбежавшая Кайли протянула к нему руку, но Джейс опередил её.

— Обойдёшься! — бросил Джейс, заметив, что почерк в письме (вот уж действительно неожиданность!) принадлежал Магнусу. — Потом Имоджен доложишь, не убудет с тебя.

Он не хотел слишком уж грубить, но вышло как вышло, а в пылу погони было не до извинений. Она уже близилась к своему концу, Джейс не имел права отвлекаться. Пусть Себастьяна и возродили демонические силы, даже он должен устать после нескольких часов преследования, а судя по тому, что он всё чаще попадал в поле зрения нефилимов, именно это и происходило. Прежде Себастьян двигался на скорости, превышавшей ту, что давала соответствующая руна, и мастерски избегал засад, словно угадывал их шестым чувством: Джейс своими глазами видел, как он буквально просочился через заслон, который устроили Радж, Сибилл и пара присоединившихся к ним нефилимов. Сейчас же, если поторопиться, не пройдёт и получаса, как Джейс догонит его, так что он попросту не мог останавливаться.

Нужно найти его, нужно, жизненно необходимо, они не могли долго оставаться порознь, ведь всё время существования всегда были вместе. Это закон, иначе быть не могло.

Тряхнув головой, Джейс наконец вчитался в письмо Магнуса — короткое, всего в три строчки — и неверяще скомкал его, уронил под ноги. Пергамент, не успев коснуться земли, вспыхнул и обратился в пепел, и больше было не прочитать присланное, да оно и не требовалось. Изабель не могла. То, в чём её обвинили Клэйв и Инквизитор, — она бы так не поступила. Из всегда была честной, ценила чужие жизни и никогда не отнимала их даже у своих врагов (кроме демонов), если имелся другой способ получить желаемое. Не могла она сбежать и убить!

— Он уходит! — крикнул кто-то, и Джейс, так и не вырвавшись мыслями из полученного письма, рванулся на голос изо всех сил.

Шла за ним Кайли или, обиженная, выбрала себе другого напарника на эту гонку и битву, он не заметил. Центр мира, фокусировавшийся на Себастьяне, немного потеснился, впустив в себя Изабель, но ненадолго. Слова Магнуса настолько не укладывались в голове, что спустя пару кварталов, когда Себастьян, к которому словно вернулись силы, снова оторвался, Джейс вышвырнул страшное обвинение из своей головы. Клэйв ошибся, такое бывало. Изабель — не убийца, она не сбежала, чтобы прятаться в Аликанте или где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке, иначе бы это была не она!

Но сейчас у Джейса был шанс покончить со всем этим. Кольцо новой засады всё сжималось вокруг Себастьяна, и он направлялся прямо в ловушку, откуда ему уже сбежать. А дальше останется приволочь его за горло в Клэйв и предъявить всем этим стариканам, как настоящего виновника эпидемии, того, кто подорвал работу Института. Имоджен будет в гневе, но даже ей с её властью и влиянием не перебороть Консула и Клэйв, а остальное его уже не волновало. Имоджен учила, он должен поступать как Эрондейл, как настоящий нефилим, видеть свою дорогу в жизни, и пусть Джейс до конца с ней не определился, предательствам и уничтожению невинных в ней точно не было места.

Ещё несколько перекрёстков, сиявших в ночи разноцветными огнями светофоров, реклам и огней машин, они проскочили как один. Увидев впереди фигуру и светлые волосы, на которые бликовали неоновые вывески, Джейс погнался за ним с яростью охотника, почуявшего долгожданную добычу. Пусть Себастьян и двигался с неутомимостью робота-бегуна, но Джейс не отставал, напротив, только приближался, и по всем расчётам остальные нефилимы группы, двигавшиеся навстречу, вот-вот должны были преградить Себастьяну дорогу. Тогда ему некуда будет больше бежать, негде прятаться. Восторг скорой победы и азарт погони бурлили в крови, насыщая её силой не останавливаться, продолжать гнать его, пока Себастьян не будет пойман и справедливость не восторжествует. Наконец-то они все будут отомщены: Алек, Иззи… Майя!

— Есть! — воскликнул он, когда четвёрка нефилимов, спрыгнув с крыши торгового центра, оказалась прямо перед их целью.

Впереди — Радж с Дианой, сзади — Джейс с Кайли, с боков — тоже сумеречные охотники, а ещё плотные потоки машин примитивных, вставшие в ежевечерней пробке. Этому ублюдку больше некуда деться…

Остановившись, Себастьян вдруг обернулся, и даже с расстояния нескольких десятков ярдов, в ночи, ослеплявшей городскими огнями, Джейс отчётливо рассмотрел его глаза: они были бездонно чёрные, в обрамлении черноты же, похожей на широкую маску Зорро, нарисованную прямо на коже.

Однажды он видел похожее… Тогда Себастьян не желал ему смерти. Это случилось, когда…

Бескровные губы того искривил дикий, почти звериный оскал. Он развернулся к одной из сумеречных охотников, отрезавших ему дальнейший путь: к самой молоденькой девчонке, присланной сюда из Идриса, которой на вид было едва больше семнадцати. До них было слишком далеко, чтобы Джейс мог вмешаться, но увы, достаточно, чтобы он с острой ясностью ощутил, что сейчас произойдёт — холодное безжалостное убийство.

Глупая молодая охотница, бравурно вскинув меч, потребовала у Себастьяна сдаться, и Джейс сорвался с места.

— Назад!

Он не помнил её имя. Должен был крикнуть именно ей, потому что девчонка стояла с воинственным видом, абсолютно не понимая, с каким монстром столкнулась, но не мог. Так не хотел, в пику Имоджен, руководить, что даже не удосужился прочесть список прикомандированных к Институту, не то что познакомиться с ними. А теперь расплачивался за свою безответственность.

Не сдвинувшись с места, Себастьян сделал глубокий вдох и с силой выдохнул в сторону той сумеречной охотницы, и с этого мига время как будто остановилось. Гудевший клаксонами, рёвом сирен и людским говором Нью-Йорк затих, автомобили перестали ползти в пробке, а примитивные, сновавшие по тротуарам с расторопностью муравьёв, все, как один, превратились в еле-еле двигавшихся ленивцев. Джейс ещё продолжал по инерции двигаться, но помочь ничем не мог: девчонка, безжизненно закатив глаза, медленно опустилась на асфальт, неловко подогнув ноги. Клинок, выкатившийся из её руки с мелодичным позвякиванием, померк, превратившись в самое обычное оружие, и всё сразу пришло в движение. Люди заторопились по своим делам, их машины заполнили воздух привычным шумом двигателей, тронувшись с места, но маленькая темноволосая девушка так и осталась лежать.

Себастьян ещё раз коротко повернулся к нему, будто интересуясь, понравилась ли Джейсу работа, и тут же взял с места, проскочил мимо трёх остававшихся нефилимов и скрылся в густой тени деревьев начинавшегося невдалеке парка.

— Стоять! — Джейс опомнился, лишь оказавшись на том месте, где только что стоял враг. Хватило одного взгляда на пострадавшую, чтобы понять — безнадёжно, и, отыскав глазами Кайли, он рявкнул: — Займитесь ею!

Если они не могли защитить своего же товарища, кого вообще они могли защитить?

— Джейс, нет, ты не можешь пойти туда один!

Каким-то образом оказавшаяся рядом Кайли схватила его за ворот куртки. С остервенением вырвавшись, Джейс снова уставился в непроглядную темноту деревьев впереди: Центральный парк порой и в дневное время представлялся непролазной чащей, но там прятался Себастьян, а значит, и путь Джейса лежал туда. Если бы только ему не мешали, отнимая драгоценные секунды…

— Там же куча мест для засады, с тобой должен быть кто-то ещё, — продолжала канючить та, и, в конце концов, плюнув, он бросил:

— Только под ногами не путайся.

Добравшись до окраины парка, Джейс задержался немного и, слегка наклонив голову, чтобы не задеть нижние ветви деревьев, похожие на конечности скелета, решительно шагнул в темноту.

Что это было? Так Себастьян убивал людей? Это же произошло и с Майей? Но подобное неподвластно ни обычному человеку, ни нефилиму, ни даже магу! Значит, чудовищным даром его наградили демоны. В голове загудело, стоило вспомнить переданные Люцианом Греймарком отчёты о поисках Себастьяна оборотнями, о множествах странных, необъяснимых смертей без видимой причины. Тогда они всё пытались понять, как такое возможно, вот Джейс и нашёл разгадку — смертоносное дыхание.

Кайли неслышно скользила за ним в нескольких шагах. Пару раз обернувшись, чтобы проверить, Джейс, в конце концов, сосредоточился на том, что предстояло сделать. Здесь не было столько света, сколько на улицах, лишь одинокий фонарь отбрасывал сквозь ветви деревьев причудливые отсветы на землю, и руна ночного зрения заработала в полную силу. Джейс весь превратился в слух, осязание и обоняние: несколько минут назад он был охотником, а Себастьян жертвой, но вот всё изменилось, и они оба в равных условиях, кто кого — даже ангел вряд ли знает. Однако на стороне Джейса была справедливость, он не мог выйти из этой схватки проигравшим.

Городские звуки медленно стихали по мере того, как они продвигались вглубь парка. Джейс очень надеялся, что остальные окружили парк по периметру, готовые перехватить Себастьяна: сам он забыл отдать этот приказ, полностью погрузившись в преследование.

— Может, его тут уже нет, — озвучила тревожное подозрение Кайли, но Джейс покачал головой.

— Нет, Себастьян здесь. Я чувствую его.

Интуиция в деле с Себастьяном — последнее, на что бы Джейс положился, но сейчас он сделал именно это. Он всё ещё ощущал эту необъяснимую тягу, нужду обнаружить того, а для этого все средства были хороши. Искать одно полудемоническое-полуангельское существо на территории нескольких гектаров вдвоём — во много раз сложнее, чем даже иголку в стоге сена, и всё же Джейса тянуло… вперёд и чуть в сторону от основной дорожки, и, поколебавшись немного, он всё-таки ступил с ровного гравийного покрытия на влажную после дневного дождя и ещё пружинящую из-за недостаточных холодов почву.

Нужно идти. Осталось немного. Его ждут. Нужно идти, чтобы всё было в порядке. Без него не справятся, они не привыкли по одиночке, и его, на самом деле, ждут очень давно…

Затаив дыхание, Джейс плавно убрал меч в ножны, чтобы свечение оружия не выдало его раньше срока. Впереди, за частоколом деревьев и их ветвей, светлая фигура Себастьяна выделялась как пятно чистой воды в мазуте. Он шёл медленнее, похоже, не сомневаясь, что ему удастся сбежать, и целенаправленно продвигался к одному ему известной цели. По прикидкам Джейса они довольно далеко уже удалились от края парка на северо-восток, а это означало, что… Громкий шёпот Кайли заставил его остановиться:

— Там же территория фейри!

— Вот он куда, — выдохнул Джейс в ответ, жадно наблюдая, как Себастьян зачем-то поднял руку, коснувшись невидимого барьера, а затем шагнул за неплотную завесу плюща, сбросившего к зиме листья, и исчез.

Его поглотила зеленоватая, но больше тёмная рябь, и Джейса пробрало непонятной дрожью: в ней были одновременно и злое торжество, и всё нараставшая тревога. Фейри никто не видел и не слышал после окончания войны с Валентином, настолько их загнал в подполье унизительный договор (даже не о сотрудничестве — о подчинении): слишком дорого обошлось им сотрудничество с Моргенштернами. Предвидеть, что Королева снова займёт сторону Себастьяна, вряд ли было трудно, но ведь их проверяли и ничего не нашли. Как это произошло? То был сговор или халатность? И насколько далеко уже зашли фейри в своём желании отомстить?

— Ты что, собираешься туда?

Джейс обернулся, встретив напряжённый взгляд напарницы:

— У тебя есть другие варианты?

— Это — территория фейри, — повторила Кайли таким тоном, словно Джейс в благоговейном ужасе должен был отказаться от своей затеи. — Ты окажешься один против, может, всей их армии. Если они на стороне Себастьяна, то плевать хотели на договор. Фейри не упустят шанса убить главу Института.

В чём-то она была права. Джейс не знал, что ожидало его в царстве фейри, кроме того, что однозначно встретит превосходящего его по численности противника. Да и этот проход в чертоги Благого двора — далеко не единственный в Нью-Йорке, и Себастьян вполне мог уже выбраться обратно в город где-нибудь на юге или, наоборот, на севере…

Но нет, он должен пойти следом. Его звали.

— Передай остальным, пусть караулят периметр парка. Распределяй их по своему усмотрению, но двоих к другому ходу — он на самом западном углу. Ждите десять минут, если от меня не будет сигнала — сжимаем кольцо, авось выдавим Себастьяна, если он, конечно, ещё здесь.

Убедившись, что отошедшая Кайли была всецело поглощена данным поручением, Джейс осторожно шагнул в сторону той полянки, на краю которой и находился невидимый глазу вход во владения фейри. Он не мог проиграть и в этот раз. Дал же клятву, был так близко к Себастьяну, а всё равно не сумел одолеть… Нет, довольно, Джейс сказал, что именно сегодня всё решится, значит, так тому и быть.

Оставалось всего несколько шагов до плетёной завесы из плюща, теперь уже таинственно помаргивавшей той самой зеленоватой рябью, когда из зарослей напротив вышла… Изабель? Встав как вкопанный, Джейс тупо уставился на неё. Как она тут оказалась? В огненном письме Магнус предположил, что Изабель могла быть в Нью-Йорке, да кто же в здравом уме в это поверит? Как бы она, беглянка, незаметно воспользовалась порталом Гарда? Не сразу Джейс понял, что лицо у его названой сестры потемнело равно как у Себастьяна, а сами глаза были жуткого болотного цвета, какого не бывает у людей, однако несмотря на это, на Джейса смотрела всё-таки Изабель. Смотрела и… не узнавала?

В конце концов, она дёрнула плечом — ни дать, ни взять, королева, которая увидела неподобающую для её статуса картину, но снисходительно решила ничего не замечать, — и в пару шагов скрылась за завесой, как и Себастьян несколько минут назад. В тот момент, когда магия фейри немного развеялась, пропуская её, до Джейса донеслось слабое, будто сквозь вату, конское ржание. Знакомое. Всколыхнувшее что-то в глубине души, самых тёмных уголках памяти…

Через ход он прошёл, крепко сжимая меч, готовый в любой момент отразить нападение, однако земли фейри встретили его зловещей тишиной и пустотой. В нос почти сразу же ударила вонь пожарища, и Джейс, потеряв концентрацию, несколько секунд растерянно озирался, не понимая, что тут произошло. Большая часть травы и деревьев, которые сами по себе представляли опасность для неосторожного путника, оказались сожжены, будто кто-то чудовищный недрогнувшей рукой пустил по здешним землям гибельную волну огня. А ещё тут не было никого… Фейри, если к ним являлись без приглашения, и прежде не встречали своих гостей за пределами дворца (надеясь, что многочисленные ловушки избавят их от общества посетителей), однако их присутствие при желании можно было ощутить. Джейс же преодолел половину пути ко дворцу, однако пространство вокруг казалось безжизненными и это не укладывалось в голове. Выгоревшая трава обращалась в труху, стоило на неё наступить, кое-где он даже заметил рассыпавшиеся камни — какой же силы огонь бушевал здесь, что многовековые булыжники сдались под его мощью? Вопросы роились, наслаивались друг на друга, Джейс никак не мог сориентироваться и ухватить что-то одно. Куда делись фейри? Ушли, спасаясь от огня, спрятались по наущению Себастьяна или погибли в пламени? Кто вообще вызвал этот пожар, уж не сам ли Себастьян? Зачем сюда пришла Изабель? Неужели сбежала из тюрьмы для того, чтобы самой восстановить справедливость и схватить врага, разрушившего их семью? Нет, откуда Изабель было знать, что Себастьян спелся с фейри? Институт неделями его выслеживал, а она, только возвратившись в город, пошла наобум и тут же достигла успеха? Бред!

Ветер принёс откуда-то издалека лошадиное ржание: вроде бы приглушённое, но в полнейшей тишине оно показалось Джейсу сильнее самого громкого крика, и он на мгновение замер, застигнутый врасплох, не зная, что и ожидать. В этом бесплодии — и живые существа? Да ещё лошади? Королева фейри окружала себя чем-то необычным, сродни себе: прекрасным на вид, но опасным по своей сути; а эти животные такими не считались. Куда больше его насторожило другое: любой зверь, окажись он в выжженной после пожара пустыне, был бы напуган, однако в конских голосах не было никакого страха, напротив, Джейсу вроде бы даже уловил радость, как если бы лошади приветствовали кого-то.

И вдруг он услышал голоса Себастьяна и Изабель…

Оба обнаружились в первой же дворцовой зале, за каменной кладкой, почерневшей от огня. Джейс прижался к стене и задержал дыхание, разбирая слова. Изабель пришла поговорить с Себастьяном? Это же невозможно! Она должна преследовать того с оружием в руках и при первом же удобном случае приставить клинок к его горлу, но никак не договариваться.

— Ты наконец добралась. Это хорошо. Непривычно, когда из вас никого больше нет. 

В каком смысле? Джейс пытался понять, но не получалось. Себастьян что, ждал её? Они… действовали сообща? Цепочка жутких мыслей завертелась скоростной спиралью торнадо. Изабель же единственная из них столкнулась с Себастьяном лицом к лицу — когда они залезли в полицейское управление, он наверняка что-то сделал с ней! Не только заразил своей вампирской чумкой, но ещё и как-то подчинил себе, а никто и не подозревал об этом! Ангел, тогда есть шанс, что Изабель действительно нарочно отправилась в Аликанте распространить там болезнь.

— Тем более, после того, как смертные выжгли тут всё, пока я властвовал в городе.

— Прибереги притворство для другого случая, — холодно ответила та. — Ты ждал брата, а не меня.

Они оба говорили как-то неправильно: голоса звучали неестественно, не по-живому, и почему-то это было куда страшнее, чем полное отсутствие дивного народа и вообще идея сговора Себастьяна с Изабель. Джейс почувствовал, как у него все волосы встали дыбом.

Рискнув всё же выглянуть из своего убежища, он обнаружил Изабель сидящей нога на ногу на подлокотнике кресла. Некогда его спинка была увита красивыми растениями, но листва пожухла и свернулась сухими трубочками, опала Изабель под сапоги. В непонятно откуда лившемся свете произошедшие с ней изменения стали ещё более заметными; Джейс поразился, в первую очередь, отвратительным болезненным глазам и её всеобщей нездоровой бледности. Поговаривали, что сестра переболела чумкой первой, но те, кто подхватил эту болезнь в Институте, настолько бледно-зелёный цвет лица не имели, он точно помнил. На таком фоне темная маска вокруг глаз Изабель выделялась ещё более отчётливо, позволяя заметить, что она была более зеленоватого оттенка, чем у Себастьяна. Вот ещё одно доказательство, что Изабель стала его жертвой и, против воли, помощницей, а никто ничего не заметил.

Зато теперь Джейс всё понял.

— Ты не выглядишь обрадованной пробуждением, — выпрямившийся перед ней Себастьян стоял к Джейсу спиной, и по его необычайно ровному, безэмоциональному голосу никак нельзя было понять, что он испытывал. — А ведь тебя наконец-то окружает множество людей, как ты и хотела.

— Не уподобляйся Зверю! У меня нет чувств, какие вы мне приписываете. И потом, — Изабель посмотрела на него заносчиво и незнакомо, — ты же сам знаешь условия моего воплощения. Будь моя смертная окружена друзьями и любовью, меня бы ещё долго не было на Земле.

Стоп, она сказала «смертная» и «на Земле»? Джейса будто изнутри обожгло. Он не верил, что это была настоящая Изабель, и оказался прав. Демон — вот кого привёл за собой Себастьян, восстав из мёртвых! Изабель же говорила, что видела демона с ним в полиции, видимо, демон и контролировал её тело, как было с Алеком когда-то. Но как же Мариз, Роберт и Макс, которые были ближе всех к ней в последние дни, не увидели чужеродного влияния? Джейс одёрнул сам себя. Какой демон? Изабель же находилась в Аликанте, Стеклянные башни просто не позволили бы ей попасть в город, будь она и вправду одержима. Или ангельской крови оказалось достаточно, чтобы преодолеть защиту?

— Я не опечалена, я встревожена. Мы пробуждаемся, а печати по-прежнему не сняты, — она недовольно опустила глаза на зелёный знак на своей груди, сменивший руну ангельской силы и похожий на символ Круга. Приглядевшись, Джейс угадал в нём уробороса. — Не хочу потом иметь дело с последствиями самовольных решений.

Во всём этом хаосе ясно было одно: против двоих с демонической сущностью даже Джейсу не выстоять. Хоть он и клялся, во что бы то ни стало доставить Себастьяна в Клэйв пленником и именно сегодня, кидаться в бой — чистое самоубийство. Нужно было отступить, сообщить всем, что фейри исчезли, что Себастьян привёл из Ада как минимум одного демона и Изабель оказалась под его контролем. На мгновение отвлёкшись от происходящего, Джейс представил себе Алека, которому придётся узнать эту новость, и содрогнулся.

Но куда уходить, зачем? Его место здесь, сюда он стремился изо всех сил…

— Хорошо, ты права, — вернуло Джейса в реальность замечание Себастьяна. Встрепенувшись, он сбросил было это желание наконец дать знать о себе, но оно против его воли осело на сердце тревожным звоночком, постоянно напоминавшим о себе. — Я действительно желал увидеть тут Войну, а не тебя. У меня почти получилось, он пришёл за мной.

Себастьян обернулся, и у Джейса, неосторожно вышедшего из укрытия, пересохло в горле от его прямого взгляда. Бездонные чёрные глаза намертво приковали к себе, без шанса атаковать или хотя бы просто поднять руку с оружием; Джейс ещё успел услышать неожиданное и почти ласковое:

— Брат, — когда в следующую секунду его скрутило пополам, а перед глазами завихрились воспоминания, до этого момента подавленные и потому не причинявшие боли.

Себастьян уже называл его братом. Джейс был на Флетбуш-стрит, обыскивал район вместе с Майей, и она привела его к жилому комплексу, полному мертвецов. Вроде тогда они разделились: Майя направилась в одну сторону, Джейс — в другую, но…

Себастьян смотрел на него с улыбкой.

Говорил, как рад видеть.

Поцеловал, подойдя.

На них кинулась Майя, и тогда, защищая Себастьяна…

Джейс, схватив её за горло, задушил.

Едва дыша, он попятился, не веря тому, что только что осознал. Джейс был тем, кто убил Майю? Он?! Нет. Нет, нет и нет! Джейс — не кровный сын Валентина, ему не досталось демонической крови, он не способен был уничтожить невинную жизнь! Тем более, охраняя такого ублюдка, как Себастьян. Но чем больше Джейс отступал, тем настойчивее тот приближался и яснее становились воспоминания о произошедшем на Флетбуш-стрит.

Джейс сделал это. Не кто-то другой, а именно он.

— Брат? — протянул тот вопросительно-недоумённо. — Ведь ты же пришёл к нам, куда уходишь, Война? Осталось лишь дождаться Раздора.

С кем Себастьян говорил, Джейс не понимал и не хотел. Он почти трусливо бежал, однако жуткая правда не отступала.

— Война? — тоже переспросила Изабель, и тут Себастьян остановился.

— Это не наш брат, — проговорил он с едва заметным презрением, — а всё ещё его смертный. Странно. Я думал, убийство им той волчицы заставит Войну прийти в этот мир, но только зря самого себя обнадёжил.

Что он говорил дальше, Джейс не слышал. Развернувшись, бросился вон из дворца обратно к ходу в Нью-Йорк, а последние ярды и вовсе преодолел, зажмурившись. Оказавшись снова в промозглом и тёмном парке шумного города, Джейс запнулся обо что-то и лишь тогда, рухнув на колени, остановился. Ангельский клинок, слабо сверкнув, откатился в сторону; пытаясь отдышаться, Джейс опёрся обеими руками о землю, ощущая распространявшийся от неё могильный холод. Губы дрожали, зуб на зуб попадал и даже катившиеся по щекам редкие слёзы казались пронзительно ледяными. Майя… Что же он натворил? Встал на сторону Себастьяна, убил девушку, которая, несмотря на воссоединение с Клэри, осталась в его сердце тёплым воспоминанием. Да неважно, Джейс убил ради своего врага. Стал таким же, как он.

Как Себастьян и утверждал, называя его братом.

Сомнамбулой Джейс поднялся на ноги и с горькой, разбитой ухмылкой подобрал оружие. Даже ангельский меч почувствовал в нём убийцу и предателя, потускнев. Что делать дальше? Как быть? Вспомнилось, как он, вняв дельному совету Алека, встретился с Греймарком, чтобы принести извинения и соболезнования за смерть Майи. Оказывается, Джейс лицемерил и лгал, а Люциан даже не заподозрил, что говорил с настоящим убийцей. Что же теперь? Продолжать притворяться, будто Майю Робертс действительно прикончил Себастьян и надеяться, что, оказавшись в плену у нефилимов, тот не выдаст тайну? Или покаяться перед всеми и принять наказание? Джейс ведь так и собирался сделать по отношению к Алеку: принять полную ответственность за ошибки в поисках Себастьяна, за вылазку в примитивную полицию. Вот прекрасный шанс очистить свою совесть и душу, искупить вину… если это в принципе возможно.

Вложив оружие в ножны, он, покачнувшись, сделал несколько нетвёрдых шагов, уходя подальше от проклятой земли. Парк принял его обратно темнотой и молчанием, деревья нависали над головой как топор палача, и Джейс каждую секунду ждал откуда-нибудь таинственного и зловещего шёпота «Я знаю всё» и «Убийца». Он же не убийца, не был им, не должен был…

Джейс шёл не оборачиваясь и потому совсем не видел, как из зарослей плюща, сопровождаемая магической рябью, показалась тихая и помрачневшая Кайли.

***

Голос Александра, призывавшего подождать или хотя бы объяснить, что именно Магнус понял, оборвался, стоило выскочить из портала в холле лофта. Магнус так торопился, что переход получился неудачным: нестабильный, постоянно норовил схлопнуться, и Александр попросту не успел за ним. Да Магнус и не хотел пока никого посвящать в свою догадку. Может, она ещё окажется ошибочной… Она должна была оказаться ошибочной, иначе это означало конец. Конец Нью-Йорку, нефилимам, нижнему миру — вообще всем!

Едва не врезавшись плечом в дверной косяк — или всё-таки врезавшись, Магнус был слишком сосредоточен на своей цели, чтобы осознать, — он влетел в гостиную и метнулся прямиком к книжным шкафам. О, Магнус бы всё отдал, чтобы книга, которую он судорожно искал взглядом по полкам, опровергла пришедшую в голову мысль. Он не решился озвучивать свою идею вслух при Александре, боясь, что от этого подозрение приобретёт реальную форму и тогда катастрофу уже не удастся предотвратить. Хоть бы он всё-таки ошибся! Нефилимы же не настолько слепы! Они же общались с Изабель в тюрьме, как же тогда не заметили произошедшие с ней изменения? Неужели же никому в голову не пришло обратиться к собственной истории, книгам — а их у Безмолвных братьев и в библиотеке Гарда хранилось немало. Обычно Магнус обожал быть в центре внимания и, подобно современному Шерлоку Холмсу, открывать недалёким слушателям то, до чего они не дошли своим умом, но только не в этот раз. Тут Магнус сам хотел бы оказаться глупым и недальновидным.

Застывшие в предсмертной тоске глаза Айрис до сих пор появлялись у него перед внутренним взглядом, невольно пробуждая чувство вины. Отправив её нефилимам на суд за пособничество Валентину, Магнус ничуть не жалел об этом решении, но он не желал становиться хотя бы косвенным виновником гибели мага. Одной смерти Мариз, которой он потворствовал своим бездействием, было достаточно, чтобы обеспечить вечное пребывание в Аду и терзания от мук совести до конца жизни. Планировалось, что с помощью заклинания Магнус должен был просмотреть последние воспоминания Айрис перед гибелью: так бы они точно узнали, действительно ли Изабель Лайтвуд расправилась с ней (во что Магнус отчаянно не хотел верить) или они обе стали жертвами преступника, и одной повезло немного меньше. До последнего же момента ни сам Магнус, ни Александр, ни Джия, которой удалось тайком провести их в Гард, не допускали и мысли, что смертельный удар пленённому магу нанесла действительно Изабель, но то, что Магнус увидел… Оно ставило крест на всех их надеждах.

Изабель и Айрис держали не просто на разных сторонах Гарда — на разных уровнях, однако вопреки здравому смыслу Изабель, невообразимым образом покинув свою тюрьму, пошла не наверх, к свободе, а опустилась на этаж ниже. Как она вообще сумела выбраться? Магнус до сих пор недоумевал. Сбежать из тюремной камеры Гарда не удавалось даже тем, кто обладал магической силой, а девушка, обычная сумеречная охотница, не просто выбралась из-за решётки, но и убила своего охранника, пришедшего на обход, — так сказали те, кто исследовал её камеру. То есть, сначала сбежала, а потом совершила первое убийство, а не наоборот, чтобы освободиться!

Очутившись на несколько секунд в воспоминаниях Айрис, среди холодного, мрачного камня, тишины и одиночества, толстых стен и угрожающе нависавших над головой низких сводов камеры, Магнус не поверил поначалу, заметив человека, приближавшегося с другого конца коридора. Изабель не плутала: она точно знала, куда и за кем шла; её целью была именно Айрис. Уверенная, твёрдая поступь, относительно неспешная для беглянки, которая только что вернула себе свободу, неприятно поразила Магнуса, но затем Изабель своими новыми поступками привела его ещё в больший ужас. С несвойственной нефилимам силой она выволокла Айрис из её камеры, так рванув на себя дверцу, что замок со скрежетом сломался, и заставила её сделать портал в Нью-Йорк прямо посередине тюремного коридора. Всё это она проделала молча, ни словом не обмолвившись на вопросы и не дав ни одного приказа. Перед тем же, как через этот самый портал уйти, Изабель остановилась напротив настороженно замершей Айрис, и долго и пристально смотрела на неё, и это дало Магнусу шанс хорошенько изучить её. В полумраке Гарда (этот уровень камер вообще никак не освещался, только редкие отсветы ведьминого огня слегка подкрашивали лестницу) видны были странные тёмные пятна на лице Изабель, вокруг глаз. Магнус не должен был чувствовать то же, что и Айрис, заклинание позволяло только увидеть последние минуты жизни, а не пережить их в полной мере, но неожиданный страх его старой знакомой и соперницы всё же дотронулся и до его души. Айрис очень хорошо понимала, что её жизнь закончится здесь и сейчас, готовилась обороняться, однако она ждала удара, а никак не того, что Изабель, шагнув навстречу, дотронется неожиданным поцелуем её щеки.

— Ты была далеко, — прошелестела она не своим голосом, — но скрасила моё одиночество. Не бойся умирать, мир скоро присоединится к тебе. Из четверых осталось только двое.

От прикосновения прошило острой, невыносимой болью. Голову закружило, глаза заволокло стремительной и непроглядной чёрной пеленой, и, едва действие заклинания прекратилось, Магнус вынырнул в настоящий мир и свалился на пол рядом с безжизненным телом Айрис, весь дрожа. Последние несколько секунд пронеслись мимолётно, но всё же он успел заметить главное, то, что напугало Айрис куда больше, чем собственная неумолимая гибель. На груди Изабель вместо руны ангельской силы отчётливо видна была другая руна, болотно-зелёная, с первого взгляда — точная копия руны Круга, а на деле — изображение уробороса, змеи, пожиравшей собственный хвост.

Александр всё выспрашивал, в порядке ли он и что увидел, а Магнус не мог признаться, что маленькая Изабель и вправду стала убийцей. Он лихорадочно соображал, как объяснить всё случившееся, пока ответ, напрашивавшийся из всех непонятных деталей и нестыковок, не пришёл сам собой. И вот Магнус, сбежав в Нью-Йорк, силился опровергнуть то, что сам и предположил.

Да где же, чёрт возьми, книга?!

Не вытерпев, Магнус взмахнул рукой, наплевав на бережливость, и все тома вылетели из шкафов, закружились в воздухе, поочерёдно падая на пол, пока наконец порхать не остался один, тот самый. Судорожно вздохнув, Магнус протянул руку, и старинный рукописный фолиант, лёг в ладонь всей своей тяжестью, заставив его невольно затрепетать.

Книга Четырёхцветия.

Асмодей бы побрал тех, кто придумал давать важнейшим для сумеречного мира записям «цветные» имена. Белая книга, Серая… Книга Четырёхцветия держалась от них особняком, потому что единственная не была энциклопедией рун или заклинаний. В ней содержались воспоминания Джонатана Шедоухантера о встрече с ангелом Разиэлем, но не всем известная история о получении трёх Орудий смерти, а откровения о третьей потусторонней силе, не ангелах и не демонах, а о чём-то… что нельзя было даже в полной мере назвать живыми существами.

Магнус, как и все маги, никогда не был набожным, да и его человеческая семья, пока была жива, поклонялась совсем другому Богу, не христианскому, однако ему приходилось иметь дело с нефилимами, потомками ангелов, и он поневоле изучил всё то, что их касалось. Осторожно уложив книгу на журнальный столик, Магнус, то и дело задерживая дыхание, принялся перелистывать страницы, ища нужную главу.

Последние слова Изабель про скорую гибель мира могли быть сказаны в сердцах, если бы не одно «но» — знак уробороса, заменивший важнейшую руну сумеречного охотника. В Серой книге, сколько ни ищи, такого знака не было: сила ангельской крови в нефилиме не увеличивалась изображением животных. Символ, обозначавший круг жизни, рождение, взросление, гибель и новое существование после неё, — принадлежал другим созданиям, ничуть не менее могущественным, чем ангелы или демоны. Изабель, сама не своя, говорила что-то про четверых: что из четырёх осталось двое… Тех созданий, кто носил печать в виде уробороса, тоже было четверо.

Повинуясь его движениям, книга раскрылась как раз на иллюстрированном развороте, и Магнус замер, пожирая взглядом рисунок многовековой давности. Стилизованные изображения четырёх всадников были далеки от современной живописи: разномастные лошади были угловаты и с неестественными пропорциями, но неизменно имели черты монстров; самих же наездников нарисовали сплошь с широко открытыми глазами, с положенным каждому оружием и с уже знакомой Магнусу затемнением-маской на лице вокруг глаз. Подписей не было: они и не требовались Всадникам Апокалипсиса. Под картинкой красовалось лишь пугающее «Четверо придут».

— Ох, Изабель, — прошептал Магнус, помертвев, понимая, что самые страшные его подозрения вполне могли оказаться правдой. — Ох, что же нам теперь делать?

Но оставалась ещё надежда, что он просто паниковал из-за нескольких совпадений. Ничего другого, кроме странных слов, внешности и поступков, никаких иных доказательств помимо этих у Магнуса не было… да разве их недостаточно? Никогда в жизни эта девушка, смелая, решительная, ни на кого не смотревшая свысока и однажды едва не осуждённая за то, что попыталась спасти несправедливо обвиняемого фейри, не отняла бы чужую жизнь просто так. Александр не верил, что его сестра совершила оба убийства, и теперь Магнус знал, что он прав. То была не Изабель, а Всадница Апокалипсиса. Скользнув отрешённым взглядом по рисунку ещё раз, он задержался на том из смертоносных рыцарей, чьё лицо, доспехи и мчавшийся с развевавшейся гривой конь отливали зеленовато-болотным оттенком. Что примитивные, что нефилимы испокон веков изображали всех Всадников Апокалипсиса мужчинами, никому и в голову не приходило, что Мор — это женщина.

Призвав ручку, Магнус, не заботясь особо о почерке, накарябал под изображением Мора имя Изабель. Занёс уже руку над другим Всадником и остановился в растерянности. Мор не приходит обычно первой. Каким-то образом был нарушен порядок, поэтому никто ничего до сих пор не понял? Копия Книги Четырёхцветия хранилась и у сумеречных охотников, её должны были просматривать, когда пытались объяснить воскрешение Себастьяна Моргенштерна… Себастьян. Магнуса пробрало холодной дрожью. Вспомнив всё, что говорили о нём и оборотни Люциана, и Джейс Эрондейл, он с трудным вздохом медленно вывел «Себастьян» напротив изображения Всадника, одетого во всё чёрное и на чёрном коне. Как бы он хотел ошибаться, но всё сходилось к тому, что оживший сын Валентина — тоже Всадник Апокалипсиса. Смерть.

Двое Всадников здесь. Верно, как Изабель и сказала: осталось прийти ещё двоим. Магнус должен был выяснить, кем были другие, пока не пробудившиеся Всадники. Так у них имелся хотя бы призрачный шанс избежать Апокалипсиса, потому что если все четверо воплотятся… от мира ничего не останется.

Чтобы сотворить чары, что позволили бы увидеть сокрытое и потайную сторону вещей, требовалось совсем немного сил и времени, но куда больше концентрации, которой Магнусу, пребывавшему на взводе, ужасно недоставало. Он изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться и потому колебание чужеродной магии почувствовал, лишь когда оно случилось совсем близко.

Выронив книгу, Магнуса выставил было щит, но поздно: кроваво-алая пелена боевого заклинания расползлась по золотому барьеру, и тот осыпался на пол блестящими осколками. Взрывной волной его отбросило на опустевший книжный шкаф; острый деревянный угол пришёлся как раз между лопаток, и Магнус со сдавленным стоном упал на колени, силясь преодолеть боль и защищаться снова, однако неожиданная и успешная атака застала его врасплох. Кто сумел преодолеть охранные чары? Кто был настолько силён?

— Магнус, Магнус, я-то думал, спустя столько лет ты хоть немного поумнел.

От звуков этого голоса он опешил. Каблуки туфель Асмодея громко стучали о паркет, демон неумолимо приближался, ослепляя снежно-белым классическим костюмом. Магнус знал, что должен был подняться, снова создать щит или, на худой конец, портал, чтобы бежать, но руки, ноги, всё тело перестали слушаться, он только и мог, что с ненавистью смотреть. Если бы взгляд мог убивать!..

Наверное, точно так же ощущала себя Айрис, глядя на Изабель.

— С другой стороны, ты никогда не встречал меня на коленях, — слегка приподняв бровь в деланном изумлении, Асмодей остановился в паре шагов, и Магнус отвернулся. У него не было сил смотреться в это кривое зеркало. — Так что, полагаю, кое-какой мозг у тебя всё-таки появился.

— Мне не нужна твоя похвала, — выдохнул Магнус и наконец заставил себя подняться.

Магия немедленно отозвалась на злость и страх: кончики пальцев и ладони зазудели, словно их одновременно покалывало множеством иголочек, — так не терпелось запустить в Асмодея огненный шар. Однако в открытом бою с ним Магнуса ждало поражение, и он это знал. Нужно потерпеть, выждать удобный момент, чтобы скрыться, и при этом выяснить, что же здесь забыл Асмодей.

Он ведь не трогал Магнуса последние триста лет, когда осознал, что пока не сможет заполучить его к своим рукам. Несмотря на обманчивую безопасность, Магнус никогда не терял бдительности: что его самого, что лофт защищала хитроумная комбинация сложных чар, а Асмодей так легко их преодолел… Что-то, за чем он пришёл, требовалось Асмодею просто позарез. От этого в душе затрепетал страх. В таком случае отец ни перед чем не остановится.

— Что же, тогда я с ещё большим удовольствием сделаю это ещё раз. — От Магнуса не укрылось, что последние несколько секунд Асмодей смотрел не на него, а за спину, на оставшуюся на журнальном столике книгу. — Ты догадался, что происходит вокруг.

— Что ты сказал? — это вырвалось само собой, прежде чем Магнус прикусил язык, и демон громко рассмеялся, заметив его растерянность и промелькнувшее на лице отчаяние.

Так Магнус прав. Их миру действительно грозило воплощение Всадников Апокалипсиса.

— Владыка говорил, что если уж нефилимы, кто должен знать о Всадниках больше остальных, не поняли, что только подталкивают их к полноценному пробуждению, то всем остальным это и подавно в голову не придёт. Ты меня поразил, Магнус, можешь гордиться собой, — его улыбка из снисходительной стала жестокой и больше похожей на оскал. — Но больше никому из своих друзей ты не сможешь передать это знание.

Сориентировавшись, Магнус метнулся вправо — к холлу, там было достаточно пространства, чтобы создать портал на ходу, но прямо у него на пути из ниоткуда выросла полупрозрачная алая стена. Собственная магия Магнуса — синие сгустки воздуха и энергии — разбилась о неё, не причинив никакого вреда.

— Как патетично, — прокомментировал это Асмодей у него из-за спины. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что сопротивляться бесполезно? Полукровка никогда не одолеет настоящего демона!

Да, Магнус согласился бы с этим в любое другое время, но не когда у него была цель, было кого защищать! Уже на развороте он отправил в голову Асмодею несколько ветряных кинжалов, а следом, предугадав, что тот увернётся, огненный шар. Ревущее пламя пронеслось по гостиной, оставив вместо софы и кресла два больших костра, и поглотило Асмодея целиком. Вопль боли раздался, когда силуэт отца озарился чёрным на фоне оранжево-красных языков огня, а затем Асмодей исчез: он пылал вместе с доброй половиной гостиной, и Магнус, как ни вглядывался, не мог рассмотреть его. Секунды текли, но ничего не происходило, только чёрный дым завоёвывал себе всё больше и больше пространства, так что Магнус закрыл рот рукавом, чтобы ещё как-то дышать, и навёл ещё несколько защитных чар и барьеров.

Расслабляться было рано. Заклинания могли лишь ненадолго сдержать Асмодея, и надо было бежать, чтобы передать открывшуюся правду Александру и вообще всем, кому получится, но Магнус только и смог, что устало покачнуться. До этой минуты он даже не ощущал, что весь взмок от пота, так сосредоточился на сражении, но сейчас тело, уставшее от последних дней, начало подводить его.

Демоны — как минимум отец — знали о приходе Всадников Апокалипсиса на Землю, им так нужно было сохранить это в тайне, что Асмодей покинул Эдом, чтобы заставить Магнуса замолчать. Известно зачем: Апокалипсис отправит половину, если не больше, человечества в Ад. Апокалипсис… Магнус немного помнил о нём и его предвестниках, для чего и достал Книгу Четырёхцветия: прочесть, понять, можно ли с этим бороться, но книга уже обратилась в пепел в адском пламени. Взглянув ещё раз на бесконечный, неконтролируемый огонь всех оттенков красного и оранжевого, Магнус покачнулся от напряжения, страха и нехватки кислорода. Этот пожар был совсем как тот, в котором погиб его человеческий отец… Он тряхнул головой, отступая, отгоняя мысли, от которых захотелось жалеть себя. Некогда, не время.

Наконец отойдя ещё немного к двери, Магнус развернулся и попробовал создать портал до Института, но с дрожащих рук постоянно сыпались искры, и золотое кольцо магического прохода никак не желало проявляться. Всадники Апокалипсиса не приходят на Землю просто так. Знатно люди нагрешили... Как только пробудится последний из четырёх, небесная кара обрушится на этот мир, и всё человечество будет уничтожено. Магнус никогда не думал, что это случится на его веку. Среди нефилимов было немало отвратительных личностей, как и среди обычных людей, но неужели же столько, что всему людскому роду пришла пора умереть?

Он почти шагнул в портал, настолько слабый, что мог в любой момент закрыться, заключив Магнуса в себе, когда невидимая сила швырнула его в стену. На несколько секунд, кажется, Магнус отключился, а в следующий момент, яростно забарахтавшись, уже не мог двинуться с места: его тело стягивали плотные магические путы, злобно шипевшие при каждой попытке пошевелиться.

— Маленький ублюдок! — Асмодей выступил из пылающей гостиной, весь объятый пламенем, только его жёлто-зелёные глаза смотрели, не мигая. Чернющий дым повалил за ним сквозь прореху в барьерах, и Магнус закашлялся. — В самом деле думал остановить меня этим? Адское пламя сжигает только человеческую плоть, мальчишка, кому как не тебе это знать.

Его вздёрнули за шкирку, как котёнка; Асмодей криво скалился ему в лицо изуродованным, обожжённым ртом: кожа, если и осталась, висела клоками, видны были лицевые мышцы, зубы и кости — Магнус содрогнулся бы от отвращения, если бы мог.

— Даже если ты заставишь замолчать меня, люди всё равно что-нибудь придумают! — отчаянно воскликнул он.

Это было последнее сопротивление, которое ему осталось: ни колдовать, ни даже двигаться Магнус не мог, только убеждать, что все козни демонов бесполезны. Но сам он верил в это всё меньше и меньше. Всадники Апокалипсиса — самостоятельная сила, они не подчинялись никому, кроме Всевышнего. Демонам даже не нужно было заключать с ними союз, чтобы использовать в своих целях. Если на небесах всё уже предрешено, что же остаётся?

Выслушав его, Асмодей насмешливо фыркнул:

— Кто, например? Твой сумеречный охотник?

Едва он упомянул Александра, как у Магнуса болезненно сжалось сердце. Он должен как-то предупредить того, что убийца — не Изабель, а Всадница Мор в её теле, что всем грозила смертельная опасность и надо что-то предпринимать. Даже если Магнусу суждено умереть сейчас, Александра он должен спасти!

Нужно было сразу же всё рассказать ему. Не торопиться, не таиться, а сделать то, что Магнус и обещал — довериться. Теперь из-за него Александр рисковал погибнуть.

— Ты меня удивляешь своей наивностью. Он такой же, как и остальные. Никогда не видел тебя настоящего, купился на эпатажный образ и то, что ты оказался первым геем, кого он встретил. Думаешь, этот смертный и вправду принял тебя, когда ты рассказал, что стало с твоей человеческой семьёй? Ты же сам в это не веришь, Магнус, иначе бы повинился, как помог его матери умереть.

Сглотнув, Магнус только и смог, что опустить голову. Не Александр был виноват в его недоверии, а сам Магнус.

— Люди совершили достаточно, чтобы заслужить гибель. Гордыня, бесконечный обман, прелюбодейство и тщеславие! Достаточно открыть любую социальную сеть, и вам уже подписан смертный приговор. Хотя тебя это не должно волновать, — Асмодей резко свернул разговор, вспомнив о чём-то куда более важном, чем издевательства. — Я сотворил тебя, чтобы ты стал телом для нашего Владыки, и сейчас время пришло.

Триумфально взглянув напоследок, он развернул Магнуса к зеркалу, и тот стиснул зубы, отчаянно собираясь сопротивляться до последнего, хотя не осталось уже ни сил, ни духа — после увиденного в зеркальной глади. Там отражались не они с Асмодеем, а только он, другой: жестокий, злобный, с ехидным прищуром и издевательской насмешкой во взгляде.

Магнус не успел сделать и вдоха, как его поглотила тьма.

***

Ощущения были более чем странные. Как будто он выбрал одежду на несколько размеров меньше и теперь пытался ходить в ней так, чтобы не испытывать неудобства.

— Как интересно…— пробормотал он, покачнувшись. Асмодей, восстанавливавший обожжённую после пожара плоть, наблюдал за ним с немым благоговением во взгляде, но предложить помощь не решался, и правильно. Такого снисхождения Принц не потерпел бы даже от него, своего первого помощника и отпрыска. — Однако я уже успел позабыть, каково это — ощущать собственное тело.

Этот маг, сын Асмодея, был создан очень давно, но только в этом веке наконец-то пригодился как сосуд. Впору сознаться, что, посмеиваясь над Мор, стремившейся на Землю, чтобы не ощущать себя одинокой, Принц точно также хотел оказаться в мире живых и получить тело из плоти и крови, а не из эфемерной материи. Щурясь, он поднёс руку к глазам, рассматривая смугловатую кожу и кое-где облупившийся на ногтях ярко-синий лак. Насколько он помнил, мужчины в мире живых обычно не делали себе маникюр… хотя, со всеми изменениями в худшую сторону, которые происходили с человечеством в последние десятилетия, Принц бы ничему не удивился. Медленно он ощупал себя, удивляясь тому, как по-разному ощущалось всё: кожа была гладкой и тёплой, волосы — слегка скользкими (кажется, это именно то, что называли «жирными»), а подбородок и скулы кололись щетиной. Одежда была и из мягких, и жёстких тканей, но, определённо, сильно несвежая, однако Асмодей отзывался о сыне-недомерке как о весьма чистоплотном существе.

Но это отошло на второй план, когда он осознал, что дышал. Грудная клетка двигалась равномерно и степенно, и всё хотелось сморщить нос, потому что вокруг стоял странный запах: едкий, горький и какой-то долей чуточку приятный… Вспомнив наконец, что это дым, Принц развернулся и взмахнул рукой, намереваясь пригасить ещё бушевавшее на другой половине комнаты пламя, но огонь в одно мгновение погас весь, а заодно и остатки стёкол вылетели из рам с громким звоном.

— Занимательно. Похоже, что атмосфера здесь куда более благоприятна для моей магии.

Брезгливо обходя пожарище, он двинулся к окну. Мебель — софа, диван, какие-то шкафы у стены, — практически целиком сгорели, но разбросанные по комнате (похоже, в пылу семейной борьбы) вещи пострадали меньше: закрытые книги тлели обложками и корешками, одежда либо тоже тлела, либо превратилась в какую-то единую плавленую массу. Принц задержался только возле того, что недавно было низеньким столиком: на нём лежала сильно повреждённая огнём раскрытая книга. Пламя пощадило обложку и большую часть страниц возле неё, но разворот, на котором был раскрыт том, пострадал нещадно. Из старинного рисунка осталась только половина, и Принц хмыкнул, узнав в сохранившемся изображении Мора и Смерть.

— Ты видел это? Смертные думают, Всадники — мужчины. А как же их собственный миф, что все проблемы от женщин?

— Мне стоит уничтожить книгу? — наконец отозвался Асмодей. — Если кто-то посторонний придёт сюда, она сможет навести на ненужные подозрения.

— Асмодей, здесь всё может навести на ненужные подозрения, если уж на то пошло. Просто сделаем так, что никто не придёт.

Что совсем нетрудно. Принц не получил доступа к воспоминаниям этого Магнуса, но немного ума нужно, чтобы дать его драгоценному сумеречному охотнику, которого так кровожадно расписывал тут Асмодей, от ворот поворот. Тем более, что это могло оказаться тем самым недостающим шагом, чтобы наконец пробудить в нём Раздора.

Выглянув в окно, из которого веяло холодным воздухом, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Шум города: толпы, автомобилей, криков, воплей, сирен, одичавших животных… Городская же вонь — выхлопные газы, нечистоты, гниющая еда и иногда плоть. За последние века Принц не ощущал ничего более прекрасного, чем всё эта дрянь. Ведь она означала, что он, в конце концов, был на Земле.

Теперь оставалось немного кое-где снова подтолкнуть людей, чтобы Мерило окончательно перевернулось от их грехов и ничто уже не могло предотвратить Апокалипсис.

— Владыка?

— Где сейчас Мор, Асмодей? — задумчиво поинтересовался он. — Вместе со Смертью прячется в землях фейри?

Вопрос на мгновение поставил того в тупик.

— Именно так, Владыка. Но она ведь уже пробудилась, разве нас не должны интересовать её братья, оставшиеся в Чистилище?

— Верно, но я должен позаботиться и о том, чтобы наша новоприбывшая Всадница не попала случайно под влияние ангелов и не возвратилась на небо. А для этого мы должны ещё больше убедить её в том, что и её смертная всё время была одна, — выудив из кармана телефон, Принц улыбнулся.

Он много времени потратил, наблюдая за окружением смертных Всадников: в Аду всё равно нечем заняться, если правильно организовать работу подчинённых демонов. У девушки, которой посчастливилось родиться Всадницей Мор, кажется, имелось то, что смертные именовали «настоящей любовью». Ну, по крайней мере, она думала так, постоянно набиваясь на встречу к вампиру, который её абсолютно не ценил. А у мага, весьма кстати, имелся телефон этого самого вампира, и Принц совершенно не сомневался, каким будет исход их встречи.


	16. Глава 15

В допросную Джеймс шагал стремительно. Он пытался избавиться от мысли, что его отодвигали на второй план, но этим днём Мун ещё раз перенёс спецоперацию по зачистке логовищ вампиров и оборотней, и ощущение предательства вгрызлось в него с силой десятерых бультерьеров. Двое суток оборотень находился в их руках, а старик Мун только сегодня позволил Джеймсу присоединиться к допросу! И это после того, как его фаворитка Доусон едва не сорвала всё, отпустив вампира! Как можно было столько тянуть? Прежде Джеймс вроде бы понимал его позицию: в их распоряжении имелось мало информации, и слишком велик был риск, что самое современное оружие окажется бессильно против тех, кто существовал вопреки всем законам биологии и физики. Однако теперь-то они знали практически всё. Всё, чёрт возьми, кроме того, где находилось логово нефилимов!

Попадавшиеся по пути агенты молча отходили в сторону; Джеймс пролетал мимо них, никого не замечая, разумом проникнув уже туда, в мрачную допросную, где ждал его Гэрроуэй. Подумать только: в обществе созданий, которым вообще не положено существовать, оказывается, сильна взаимовыручка! Ни вампирёныш не сдал нефилимов, даже узнав, что среди них — убийца, ни этот волк-полицейский. Джеймс читал протоколы первых допросов, и при одном описании, как уверенно вёл себя Гэрроуэй, хотелось без разговоров набить этой псине морду. У него не было своей семьи, он не терял жену и ребёнка просто потому, что какому-то малолетнему ублюдку они не понравились!

Воспоминания о Лоре, встречавшей его с работы на пороге дома, обнимая крошку Софи, обожгли Джеймса настолько мучительными слезами, что больно стало дышать. Последние месяцы, всё приближаясь к финалу многолетнего преследования, он держался, лишь потому что долгожданная цель маячила впереди. Но когда дело сектантов Талто только-только прогремело по Нью-Йорку, Джейс был куда ближе к возмездию, чем сейчас! Мун поначалу просто притормаживал его якобы для пользы расследования, а в последние дни и вовсе начал отталкивать: поручил работать с арестованным Гэрроуэем агенту Перри, сменившему Доусон. Перри, не Джеймсу! А ведь это Джеймс спас их дело, Джеймс раз за разом приводил подозреваемых. Что он получил в ответ? Пинок под зад, как и тогда, когда чудовищное убийство его семьи только свершилось. Неудивительно, что Лора вновь приходила к нему ночами. Она ничего не говорила, не попрекала, лишь с укоризной смотрела, без слов спрашивая, всё ли это, чего он добился в поисках справедливости?

Нет. Ни за что. Больше Мун его не остановит. Потребуется душу вынуть из Гэрроуэя, чтобы найти логово нефилимов, — Джеймс сделает это. Потребуется отодвинуть в сторону всех, кто будет мешать, — он их просто сметёт.

На звук открывшейся двери Гэрроуэй повернул голову лишь немного — мешала повреждённая после прошлого допроса шея, — и помрачнел ещё больше.

— Ну, что? — отрывисто выдохнул он, встретив тяжёлый взгляд единственного глаза оборотня. Второй, опять же после последнего «разговора», заплыл громадным синяком и больше не открывался. — Со мной тоже будешь молчать и покрывать своих сообщников?

Волк — он и есть волк. Гэрроуэй смотрел исподлобья, как будто примериваясь, под каким углом лучше перекусить ему шею, и Джеймс ответил ему тем же: достал из кобуры и положил на стол, подальше от оборотня, табельный пистолет.

— Чёрт возьми, на что ты надеешься этим своим высокомерием? Ты видел, что мы сделали с фейри. Видел вампира. Думаешь, вас мы пощадим? Таких, как вы, не должно существовать. Вы — ошибки природы! Кто дал вам право считать нас, людей, ниже себя? Убивать нас, как мусор?

— Мы не ошибки природы, — наконец ответил тот, разлепив губы. Из-за отросшей щетины не очень хорошо было видно, где заканчивалась она и начиналась запекшаяся кровь. — Мы тоже люди, только другие. Белый человек раньше не принимал тех, кто отличался от него цветом кожи: убивал остальных, относился к ним, как к мусору. Такая уж ли между нами разница?

— Я не желаю слушать бред, тем более от того, кто должен был охранять закон, а охраняет убийц.

— Оборотни — не убийцы! — повысив голос, Гэрроуэй подался вперёд всем телом, сколько позволяла металлическая цепь, приковывавшая его руки и ноги к столу. На какой-то миг Джеймс даже пожалел, что конвойные строго следовали инструкции. Если бы Гэрроэуй кинулся на него, это стало бы отличным поводом выпустить пулю прямо ему в лоб. — Как и вампиры, и маги, и фейри. У каждого из наших народов есть правила, — в подтверждение своих слов он звучно ударил цепью по столешнице, — что можно делать, а что нельзя. Не думай, что мы гордимся тем, кто мы есть. Многие отдали бы всё, чтобы стать простыми людьми, но не могут. А преступники есть в каждой расе, что у вас, что у нас.

Джеймс слушал его, задыхаясь от вязкой злости и ярости. Он уже почти ненавидел, нет, почему «почти»? Он ненавидел это проклятое существо, сидевшее напротив в тюремное робе и доказывавшее, что они в этой жизни равны. Если это так, почему нефилимы и все прочие прятались? Почему называли их, обычных людей, «примитивными»? Королева фейри, не стесняясь, выложила всё без утайки на эти народы, когда ей пригрозили гибелью, только себя не спасла. И Гэрроуэя тоже ничто уже не спасёт, пусть сколько угодно рассчитывает заговорить зубы и выторговать свободу.

Джеймс резко замолчал, осознав, что последнее произнёс вслух, но, похоже, яростная вспышка того стоила. Узнав о гибели правительницы фейри, оборотень оцепенел, утратив прежнюю уверенность, потрясённо округлив единственный видимый глаз. После этого он по-прежнему будет толкать до зубовного скрежета разумные речи, что они не так-то уж между собой отличаются? Если так, то перед Джейсом откровенный безумец, и никакой новой информации из него не выудить. Проще и эффективней будет сделать то, что он предлагал с самого начала: взять несколько ударных групп и одновременно зачистить оба логова — и вампирское, и волков.

— Агент Перри сказал, что вы только пытались исследовать её…

— В лаборатории, — Джеймс хмыкнул, удивляясь про себя его наивности. — В самом деле думаешь, что стать подопытным кроликом — это лучше, чем смерть?

Осознав, Гэрроуэй переменился: оскалился по-звериному, так что из-под верхней губы мелькнули клыки, радужка его глаз посветлела до лимонного цвета, а зрачок вытянулся, и из горла вырвалось низкое угрожающее рычание. В ответ Джеймс, взяв пистолет, снял оружие с предохранителя, однако на того это не произвело впечатления.

— Вы запытали её до смерти ради каких-то своих целей и после этого ещё называете себя людьми? Вы убийцы!

— Убийцы? — зловеще выдохнул Джеймс, у которого все внутренности мгновенно сжало в кулак. — Убийцы? — пистолет задрожал в его руке, так хотелось спустить курок. — Моей дочери не было и трёх лет, когда её прикончил нефилим. Мы с женой планировали второго ребёнка, когда Лора погибла, защищая нашу девочку. Не мы убийцы, а вы! Раньше мы только защищались, но теперь пришла пора контратаки. По-хорошему ты скажешь мне, где этот ваш Институт, или по-плохому, но ты скажешь!

Злобный волчий оскал медленно сполз с лица оборотня, в звериных глазах проявились сочувствие и жалость, зато уже Джеймс рычал, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не наставить на него всё-таки оружие. Пусть сначала выдаст всю информацию, а потом можно будет и в расход. Жалость? Он не принимал жалость даже от близких, от сослуживцев, и тем более не примет её от того, кто одним своим существованием ставил человеческие жизни в смертельную опасность. Хорошо хоть, подонок не затянул знакомую уже по россказням фейри песнь, что Джеймс тоже сумеречный охотник; тогда бы он точно выпустил в голову оборотня всю обойму. Хотя он и так догадывался, что это правда: кроме него, никто не видел жителей так называемого сумеречного мира, если не использовал сыворотки из его крови, но… В голове снова заколотилась ядовитая мысль, что Мун неправ, никакого шанса на относительно мирный даже арест нельзя давать этим тварям. Давить, давить нещадно, выжигать и расстреливать, чтобы даже пылинки, пепла их не осталось…

— Это невозможно, — наконец заговорил Гэрроуэй после нескольких минут молчания, и вроде бы успокоившийся Джеймс вновь ощутил, как бессильная злоба задавила его, задушила, плеснула чернотой в глаза. — Сумеречные охотники не убивают примитивных, а защищают их.

— Вот только не надо петь, что они сражаются с демонами или прочей швалью.

— Но это так и есть! Нефилимы рождаются, чтобы оберегать этот мир от вторжения демонов. Твою семью убил демон, а нефилим, должно быть, пытался им помочь!

— Я видел то, что видел, — отчеканил Джейс, сам не понимая, каким образом всё-таки целился Гэрроуэю в грудь. Но пистолет держал ровно, без капли сомнения или сожаления. — Нефилим убил мою семью.

Гэрроуэй был одним из бесчисленного множества тех, кто полагал, что Джеймс ошибался, что его потрясённое увиденным сознание всё перевернуло и переиначило. Медики отказались написать в заключении, что причиной смерти Лоры и Софии Уотсонов стало кровотечение из-за колото-резаных ран: по их мнению, у обеих внезапно остановилось сердце, и кровь просто не успела вытечь, но Джеймс же знал! Знал, что его девочек безжалостно зарезал какой-то ублюдок, возомнивший, что из-за ангельской крови в его жилах он имеет право отнимать чужие жизни.

Человеческие демоны — это сами люди. И Джеймс давно уже стал одним из них, но не жалел.

— Тогда нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать, — покачав головой, подытожил оборотень, опуская голову. — Ты не хочешь слышать правду.

— А ты не хочешь позаботиться о своём народе. Я даю тебе последний шанс, Гэрроуэй: если ты и твои волки не хотите закончить так же, как фейри, ты скажешь, где находится Институт и как найти одного из этих сумеречных охотников.

Оборотень не дёрнулся, хотя Джеймс, описывая парня-блондина, которого преследовал, продолжал держать его на мушке. Но это мелочи. Он готов был поклясться: Гэрроуэй понял, о ком шла речь. Гэрроуэй знал подозреваемого! Гнев лавой закипел в крови, застучал в висках, даже руки задрожали, и Джеймс едва не нажал на курок. Мун сомневался, что Гэрроуэю известно имя нефилима-убийцы, а если и известно, то преступника могло уже не быть в живых: он же недавно прикончил волчицу, а за своих пёсьи глотки рвут. А оборотень как будто пытался защитить парня... Неужели не знал? Проверив свою догадку, Джеймс впервые за последнее дни пришёл в торжествующий восторг: Гэрроуэй уставился на него со злым недоверием, не желая принимать правду.

— Что? Снова скажешь, что это невозможно? Но у меня есть доказательства, что именно он расправился с той девчонкой из ваших по имени, — эффектная пауза, в которой отчётливо стало слышно нарастающее рычание волка, — Майя Робертс. 

— Лжёшь! Джейс не мог этого сделать! — в рявканьи Гэрроуэя едва удавалось разобрать человеческие слова. Он вскочил с места, и, не будь цепи, одним прыжком повалил бы Джеймса на пол, вгрызся в глотку. Металлические звенья громко звякнули, удерживая оборотня на месте, но Джеймс всё равно инстинктивно отскочил и нажал на курок.

За грохотом выстрела, ударившим по барабанным перепонкам ещё сильнее из-за замкнутого пространства допросной, послышался даже не стон — собачий скулёж. Гэрроуэй рухнул обратно на стул, попал на самый его край и свалился уже задницей на пол; по-прежнему прикованный руками к столешнице, он выглядел сейчас как раб, приведённый на казнь: опущенная голова, вздёрнутые вверх руки и кровь повсюду. В последний момент Джеймс всё-таки пожалел его — мало ли, для чего ещё этот оборотень мог пригодиться, — немного отвёл руку, и пуля угодила полуволку в правое плечо. Хотя какой он теперь полуволк? Звериное обличие сползло, едва Гэрроуэя отрезвила боль; зверь же труслив, боится огня, боли, выстрелов… Джеймс усмехнулся.

— Всё в порядке, — остановил он конвойного, ворвавшегося в комнату с оружием в руках. Нарочито спокойно убрав собственный пистолет в кобуру, Джеймс перешагнул через раскинутые ноги кряхтящего оборотня к двери. — Он попытался напасть на меня, но всё обошлось. Верните его в камеру.

Значит, нефилима звали Джейс. Имя пустило по телу волну той трепетной дрожи охотника, который после множества бесплодных поисков наконец напал на след. Джейс. Имя — ничто без фамилии, но вряд ли среди сумеречных охотников найдётся ещё один человек с такими же приметами, а если его знал лидер местных оборотней, парень наверняка какая-нибудь шишка. Золотой мальчик. Джеймса передёрнуло. Мажоры, оказывается, бывают не только среди людей.

— Агент Уотсон!

Перри, немолодой бихейворист-аналитик, недавно переведённый в здешнее управление из отделения в Вирджинии, догнал его у лифта. Джеймс пребывал в эйфории от произошедшего и полученных сведений, однако всё равно заметил, как встревожен был его оппонент. Для человека его возраста Перри непозволительно было бегать по зданию, как мальчишке, и не отдышаться после этого, хотя, с другой стороны, чем больше у него проблемы — тем лучше.

— Доложили, что обвиняемый Льюис, вампир, снова сбежал.

Он так и думал, что что-нибудь произойдёт.

— Опять? Куда смотрела охрана? Кого вы здесь держите, идиотов? В прошлый раз ему помогла Доусон, а сейчас она в соседней камере, так какого хрена какой-то мальчишка сумел обмануть наши системы безопасности и охра... — Джеймс осёкся. Перри, недавно назначенный Муном, ещё многого не знал или не понимал (что было Джеймсу на руку: можно действовать, не опасаясь, что служка Муна его сдаст); для него побег вампирёныша — действительно трагедия. Однако на деле из Льюиса выжали уже всё, что можно было. Он рассказал о фейри, помог вывести на чистую воду Доусон и обезглавить нью-йоркских оборотней. Ну, а что мальчишка собирался по-партизански молчать об Институте, это Джеймс понимал с самого начала. Сбежал — чёрт с ним, только зачистку нужно начинать раньше, пока он не успел предупредить своих. — Забудьте о Льюисе, агент Перри.

— Забыть? — переспросил тот, с неприязнью отступить. — Он — один из наших главных подозреваемых.

— Среди вампиров — он пешка, не король, а нам нужны короли. Сейчас имеет значение только то, что мальчишка поставит на уши своё гнездо. Надо его опередить, — видя, что до Перри до сих пор не дошло, Джеймс с раздражённым вздохом пояснил: — Вызывайте спецназ. Начинаем операцию по зачистке.

Не слушая возражений, он отвернулся и уже нажал кнопку вызова лифта, когда Перри предсказуемо ответил:

— Сегодня? Агент Мун не санкционировал…

— Эйдан Мун, — перебил Джеймс, — будет гораздо больше недоволен твоей работой, если вампиры узнают об облаве и спрячутся кто где. Можешь предупредить его, но не мешай мне действовать. Сам потом спасибо скажешь.

В приехавшую на этаж кабину он ступил в гордом одиночестве. Обернувшись, встретился взглядом с Перри — вирджинец смотрел очень похоже на Гэрроуэя: исподлобья, сумрачно, не понимая, в какую игру его вовлекали, — а потом двери лифта закрылись, и возражать тому стало уже поздно. Джеймс испустил громкий вздох, не веря, что сделал ещё один, просто гигантский шаг навстречу справедливости. С Муном пришлось бы пободаться за ускорение операции, так что Льюис, сам того не осознавая, оказал Джеймсу громадную услугу… и подписал своим собратьям смертный приговор.

Прислонившись к холодной стенке лифта, Джеймс прижался к ней затылком, ощущая, как уходило собственное тепло через эту неживую поверхность. Джейс… имя звучало до отвращения похоже на его собственное, как тут не верить в насмешку судьбы? Столько лет прошло, а он всё ещё желал, чтобы в тот злосчастный день ничтожный убийца выбрал не беззащитных женщину и ребёнка, а того, кто мог бы дать отпор или пожертвовать свою жизнь ради спасения близких. Столько лет потребовалось, чтобы безликий нефилим, из описания которого Джеймс помнил цвет волос, несколько татуировок на шее и пропорции тела, обрёл лицо и имя «Джейс». Но поиски и жертвы, на которые пришлось пойти, того стоили, а когда Джеймс наконец получит желаемое — убийцу Лори и Софи — затраты и вовсе померкнут.

Лифт бесшумно распахнул свои двери на первом этаже, и из него Джеймс вышел уже абсолютно другим человеком. Окрылённым, обновлённым… живым.

***

Полное отсутствие чувств и эмоций гарантировало объективность ума, так необходимое Всаднику Апокалипсиса, чтобы выполнять свой долг. Иногда Мор задумывалась, что было бы, награди их всё-таки Всевышний чувствами. Смогли бы они спокойно и дальше насылать на Землю свои испытания, а затем вершить суд над людьми? Вряд ли. Их головы забили бы жалость, сочувствие и прочие весьма сомнительные переживания, которые помогали лишь придумывать оправдания очередному греховному поступку людей. В Чистилище, проводя дни в изучении своей смертной и того пути, которым она шла по Земле, Мор не делала оценок. Кто из её окружения и насколько тяжело грешил — не её дело. Испорченность людей определяло Мерило, иногда, правда, Зверь комментировал особенно вызывающие поступки. Однако, впервые за многие века оказавшись в мире смертных, Мор несколько раз уже задумывалась, что казавшиеся абсурдными и полными эгоизма заявления Зверя не так-то уж были лишены оснований. Должно быть, нахождение на Земле, а не в идеальной чистоте неба, отравило её сознание человеческими мыслями. Они зловонными миазмами буквально витали в воздухе.

Возможно, достойным исходом этого испытания для людей действительно будет Апокалипсис. Мор не переставала думать об этом с того момента, как обнаружила себя в узкой холодной келье с решётками вместо комнаты в Чистилище. Её смертную держали в тюрьме в том числе и за то, что она, повинившись, пыталась помочь, отказывали в милосердии и под конец жестоко обманули. Она пыталась изменить к лучшему свою жизнь и остальных, но окружение наказало её за это. Не будь ничего из этого, Мор бы не пробудилась и не ожидала прихода братьев, скучая в заколдованном дворце.

Он был привычно пуст: Смерть говорил, что уже обнаружил его таким, и Мор этому не особо удивилась. Её всегда окружала только безмолвная пустыня, просто выглядела она по-разному: как комната в Чистилище, тюремная камера в городе сумеречных охотников или земли тех, кого называли дивным народом. Устроившись на некогда прекрасном троне (Смерть вновь отправился в город, сказав, что не мог сидеть сложа руки), она наблюдала, как лёгкий ветерок шевелил пожухлые листья плюща, обвивавшего дворцовые колонны и одну из стен. 

— Изабель?

Кто искал её смертную?

— Изабель, я знаю, ты здесь. Прошу, не гони меня. Я пришёл поговорить.

Вампиров в этом мире считали бессмертными, но для неё приближавшийся молодой человек, черноволосый и бледный, таким не был. Нить его жизни после смерти слишком легко было перерубить, и Мор знала, что совсем недавно она сама, пусть опосредованно, но уже попыталась это сделать. Вампира звали Рафаэль, он стал первым, кто заразился от смертной Мор испанкой, которую Зверь выкрал из Чистилища и отправил на Землю, но не просто заразился, а выжил в то время, как множество других людей, по-настоящему живых, не справились с ней.

Но примечателен он был не этим. Для смертной Мор вампир оказался настоящей любовью, той самой, которую воспевал Купидон в своих сонетах, так популярных в Чистилище, когда ангелам не запрещено ещё было покидать Рай. Был любовью, любил в ответ, но отверг её. Мор удивилась бы, сложись всё иначе.

Его шаги приближались уверенно и быстро, однако голос выдавал затаённый страх, и уже за одно это вампир не заслуживал снисхождения. Она приподнялась с места, ожидая, когда смертный наконец покажется; человеческое нетерпение отголоском слабо мазнуло по душе. Никто, кроме Смерти, не знал, что Мор скрывалась здесь. Великая сила любви привела вампира? Мор не верила в любовь, ей неведомо было это чувство.

— Магнус сказал, ты в беде.

Магнус? Несколько раз она видела того мага, приходившегося возлюбленным смертному Раздора. Он был до отвращения похож на Зверя.

Зверь тоже на Земле? И он подослал сюда этого смертного…

Вампир вышел из-за стены, осторожно ступая по крошившемуся от древности полу Мор помнила, ещё вчера каменная кладка была крепка, будто её только-только сложили, и по тому, как озирался смертный, его тоже это смутило. Или он ожидал увидеть кого-то другого.

— Понимаю, ты не хочешь меня видеть после всего того, что произошло, — заговорил он, наконец посмотрев ей в глаза. Его собственные блестели звёздами в тёмной ночи, хотя со стороны казалось, будто он пялился исподлобья и хмурил лоб. Мор читала в его душе, раскрыть которую не составило труда, отчаянную любовь, сожаление и вину. Этот взрывоопасный коктейль заставил её невзлюбить смертного ещё больше. — Я заслуживаю этого, но, Изабель, хоть я и сказал, что между нами ничего не может быть, это не означает, что ты мне безразлична. Я пришёл, как только сумел, как только болезнь отступила. Магнус рассказал, что с тобой произошло, и хочу, чтобы ты знала: мы все ошибаемся, Изабель. Ты не виновата в том, что случилось со мной и что заболели другие. Я никогда тебя не винил и не буду.

Он подбирался шаг за шагом, как хищник к своей добыче, хотя, скорее всего, сам этого не замечал, и не отводил взгляда, готовый в любой момент опустить голову… Вампир пришёл каяться. Отвергнувший приполз просить прощения и умолять о взаимности, Мор поняла это ещё до того, как сам Рафаэль произнёс признание вслух. Было ли это отголосками чувств смертной, её обидой и разочарованием в избраннике или же чистой проницательностью, — Мор не стала утруждать себя догадками. Итог у них всё равно был один.

— И то, в чём тебя обвиняет Клэйв, — я не верю в это. Я на твоей стороне и желаю лишь добра, но, прячась здесь, ты делаешь себе только хуже, — он остановился в центре зала, заметно уязвлённый её молчанием. Идеально ровное лицо тронули растерянность и огорчение, и это было всё, что Мор видела в нём. — Изабель?

— Для чего ты здесь? — заметив, в какой ступор ввёл его всего один вопрос, она двинулась навстречу, и вампир невольно подался назад. — Что хочешь услышать? Пришёл за прощением или успокоением своей совести?

Открыв рот, этот Рафаэль всё-таки смолчал, зато заметался глазами по сторонам так нервно и виновато, что от него и слов-то больше не требовалось.

Мор не умела любить. Знала это слово, сама никогда не ощущала, но, тем не менее, умела отличить любовь от чего-то другого. В этом смертном любовь… жила, да, Мор видела её, глубоко запрятанную за чувством долга, ответственностью, оглядкой на мнение окружающих и вымышленной заботой. Вымышленной — потому что отгонять от себя любящего и любимого человека, думая, что так будет лучше, далеко не всегда и есть забота. Не в этом случае точно. В то время, когда её смертной больше всего нужно было крепкое плечо рядом, этот человек первым бросил в неё камень, а после недолго оставалось ждать, когда и остальные заклюют её, посмевшую стать не как все.

— Если ты думаешь, что я отпустил тебя с лёгким сердцем, то это не так! И дня не проходит, чтобы я не проклинал себя за сделанное! Но я действительно думал, что если ты останешься, я тебя погублю. Тебя, единственную за всю жизнь и не-жизнь, которую я полюбил!

Вот теперь он сорвался. В громкой и яростной речи зазвучала страсть, чистая и яркая, шедшая из самого сердца; она нашла отражение не только в словах или изменявшем свою высоту голосе, но и в том, как смертный повёл себя. Он перестал отступать. Жар собственного отчаяния придал ему сил и смелости шагнуть навстречу. Мор смотрела на него, слегка наклонив голову, отмечая, что сейчас её равнодушие его нисколько не задело. Вампир хотел любой ценой достучаться до неё, однако уважения, если бы Мор была способна на него, всё равно не был достоин. Первое слово всегда дороже последующих, а своим первым словом вампир прогнал её смертную прочь.

— Мы ведь едва не зашли слишком далеко, Изабель, с ин-фенем. Я мог тебя погубить! Ты же почти перешла черту… и тогда я понял, что остановиться и держаться ты сможешь, только если меня не будет рядом.

Его не смутил даже её пристальный взгляд.

— Я пытался убедить себя, что мои чувства породила выпитая ангельская кровь, но на самом деле, я не могу думать ни о чём, кроме тебя.

— Если так, то зачем ты здесь? Чтобы я узнала, как ты, ошибшись, ранил её чувства?

— Потому что ты в беде, и это из-за меня! Я солгал тебе, хотел жестокими словами удержать подальше от себя, а в итоге подверг еще большей опасности.

Он сделал паузу перед финальным покаянием, и Мор обратилась в слух, готовая препарировать не просто каждое слово — каждый звук. Она не знала, какой бы приговор вынесла вампиру её смертная, скорее всего, через какое-то время простила бы, но Мор не была ею. Там, где Изабель увидела бы прощение и надежду, для неё существовало лишь преступление. Просто потому Мор могла взглянуть на всех людей, и если не в каждом, то во многих видела готовность прогнать в трудную минуту.

Люди совсем перестали ценить чувства других. Не так-то уж и неправ был Зверь.

— Я не смогу вернуть твою мать или возродить тех, кто скончался от болезни, но если ты позволишь дальше идти с тобой рука об руку, моя жизнь до конца моих дней будет принадлежать тебе.

Сказав это, вампир замолчал, ожидая реакции, похоже, положительного ответа, который Мор не собиралась ему давать. Из-за короткого срока, что она находилась в мире живых, Мор видела немногих людей, но для неё они стали олицетворением всего человечества, потому что обладали одинаковыми чертами. Эгоизмом, прикрывавшимся заботой о ближнем, а ещё — готовностью отказаться от кого угодно ради своего спокойствия и благополучия. Мор порядком насмотрелась этого в Чистилище у свежепреставившихся душ, пока они ожидали очереди на распределение в Рай или Ад, и понимала, что, скорее всего, то же самое найдёт у живых. Так и случилось.

Любовь, которая якобы привела сюда этого вампира, не могла быть настолько сильна, чтобы перебороть все грехи и пороки. Для неё мало слов: любви нужны поступки, а иногда и жертвы, причём от обоих. Смертной Мор не довелось осознать этого в свою бытность на Земле, как и воплощениям её братьев, а ведь они, вместилища Всадников Апокалипсиса, могли служить не меньшим ориентиром испорченности человечества, чем Мерило.

— Стало быть, пришёл за прощением, — произнесла она, преодолевая последние ярды до вампира. Тот стоял, широко раскрыв глаза, в которых с каждым её шагом всё ярче разгоралась напрасная надежда. — Тогда я принимаю этот дар, Рафаэль, сын Диего: твоя жизнь до последней её секунды отныне в моей власти.

Смертный не успел ничего сказать, когда она сделала выпад. Ладонь прошла через его грудь с лёгкостью солнечного луча сквозь облачную дымку, превратив кости в обломки и разорвав плоть. Вампиры не дышали, их тело было мертво, но перед гибелью инстинкты заставляли их вести себя как людей: этот зачем-то вскинул руку к горлу и раскрыл рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Похоже, он даже не понимал, что случилось: слабея с каждым мгновением, медленно оседая на камни, потому что органы отказывали один за другим, смотрел испуганно, но с той затаённой надеждой, что отличала людей. Они всегда надеялись на снисхождение и спасение.

Наконец колени вампира подломились, и он распластался на полу дворцовой комнаты, содрогаясь в предсмертных судорогах. Но — и Мор почему-то сама не могла отвернуться, — продолжал смотреть и всё ещё не в отчаянии, ужасе или мольбе о спасении. Из его глаз пролились несколько кровавых слезинок, а взгляд казался преисполнен понимания и… прощения?

Разве не она должна была прощать?

— Принимаю, но не пощажу. Ни ты, ни подобные тебе недостойны помилования. За проступки должна наступать расплата.

Рафаэль протянул было дрожащую руку к ней, но Мор, отвернувшись, по широкой дуге обошла его и покинула дворец.

***

С уходом последнего живого существа земли, некогда принадлежавшие многочисленному дивному народцу, опустели окончательно.

По пожухлой траве, сохранявшей следы недавнего пожара, ветер гнал пепел и труху, бывшую прежде листвой. Некогда вычурный дворец фейри обратился в кладбище самого себя, пугал тёмными проёмами окон и колоннами, увитыми высохшим плющом. Здесь давно уже никого не было: с тех пор, как вторгшиеся с войной люди принесли сюда истребление, в волшебном мире осталась лишь смерть.

Мертвецкое спокойствие нагло нарушил звук торопливых шагов. Кто-то бежал, не особо разбирая дорогу в полумраке: упал со сдавленными ругательствами, поднялся, снова пустился бежать, петляя и качаясь, словно пьяный.

— Из! Изабель! — кричал он, раздирая горло, и панический страх звенел в его голосе. — Рафаэль! Кто-нибудь!

В дворцовую залу он влетел, истратив на это последние силы: споткнувшись об один из выщербленных камней у входа, рухнул на колени и почти тут же запричитал, попав ладонями в лужицу тёмно-алой крови.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет!

Лохматый и грязный, весь в ссадинах и шрамах, паренёк на четвереньках подполз к неподвижно лежавшему человеку и попытался приподнять его голову.

— Рафаэль, вставай. Ты не можешь умереть! — на перекошенное лицо парня, жалобно стенавшего побитым щенком, легли тени ужаса. Он кулаком стёр слёзы, и на щеках и носу осталась широкая кровавая полоса. — Ты же не умираешь, да? Рафаэль, давай, соберись, будь вампиром, как ты меня учил! Без тебя нам не справиться: люди хотят напасть на Дюморт!

Его слова как будто смогли найти путь к затуманенному сознанию умирающего. Тот с усилием распахнул глаза, шаря вокруг расфокусированным взглядом, ничего и никого не узнавая.

— Чёрт!.. Чёрт же, — захлебнувшись своими причитаниями, парень попытался зажать ладонями окровавленную дыру у того в груди, но его чуть не вырвало.

— Дюморт, — еле слышно выдохнул названный Рафаэлем. — Ты… предупредить…

— Я пытался, но остальные меня не слушают! Их лидер ты, они уйдут, только если ты прикажешь! Они сами сказали искать тебя здесь!

— Не могу, — каждое новое слово давалось Рафаэлю с большим трудом: последние крохи жизни утекали из пробитой груди. — Я… умру здесь, Саймон.

— Что? Ты?! — Саймон испуганно осел на землю. — Нет! Ты, ты не можешь так поступить, а кто же защитит клан? Люди знают о нём, они идут убивать, и…

— Саймон. Иди. — Тот задрожал губами, весь затрясся, как осиновый лист. — Выведи кого сможешь, скажи им спасаться. Скажи им… — Рафаэль закрыл глаза, из которых скользнули крупные слёзы, — скажи им, что я их подвёл. Всех, а Изабель — больше…

Его голос становился всё глуше, и под конец умиравший совсем затих, так что Саймон в ужасе замотал головой, отказываясь верить в случившееся.

— Изабель, — собрав остатки сил в кулак прошептал тот. Воспрявший было духом Саймон наклонился к нему, вслушиваясь жадно и с надеждой, но единственное, что сумел произнести Рафаэль, было: — Спаси её.

— Я не… я не знаю… Спасу. Спасу, спасу — парень шумно сглотнул, — только от кого?

— От неё самой. Скажи… мне жаль… я сделал ей больно. Только помоги. Ей нужен ты, — сделав последнее усилие, Рафаэль взглянул на него, и теперь в его глазах отчётливо читалась смертельная тоска. — Тот, кто будет рядом, верно… кто не оттолкнёт. Ты… не я.

— Это… это она сделала? Рафаэль? Раф?..

Но тот больше ничего не сказал, не отреагировал ни на вопросы, ни на мольбы, ни на грубую встряску. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как уложить обратно на каменный пол, и сделав это, увидев, как безвольно осело его тело, похожее на набитый тряпками мешок, Саймон, в конце концов, заплакал от осознания и бессилия.

***

Когда на город окончательно опустилась ночь, обычно безлюдный квартал возле законсервированной строительной площадки «Дюморт» пришёл в неожиданное движение. Один за другим по узкой улице проехали пять тонированных чёрных внедорожников и микроавтобус, все — с погашенными фарами и на приличной скорости, не позволявшей рассмотреть номерные знаки. Пугающего вида процессию неожиданно замыкали два полицейских бронемобиля «Хаммер» без каких-либо знаков отличия, похожие на компактные танки из-за водомётов на крыше. Уже они одни заставили бы случайного прохожего убраться куда подальше, но ни одного человека не оказалось на пути следования автомобилей, а в домах местные жители как будто предусмотрительно погасили огни.

Достигнув «Дюморта», автомобили разделились, окружив здание, и полицейские в бронежилетах быстро выгрузились из транспорта. Двигаясь на полусогнутых и почти не издавая звуков, несмотря на тяжёлую форменную обувь, они рассредоточились, сливаясь с темнотой, выбрав в качестве укрытий свои автомобили, и через несколько секунд множество точек-лазеров замерцали на тёмных окнах недостроенного здания. Оттуда же не раздалось ни звука. Отель-долгострой был пуст, как всегда, а в безлунной ночи казался ещё более тихим и зловещим.

Спецназовцы Отряда 51 заняли позиции, привычно не задавая вопросов. Слава Богу, Перри, припевала Муна, не увязался с ними, иначе бы им не удалось добраться сюда и в половину так быстро. Страйкер уже разместил своих бойцов, ожидая команды на штурм, и все ждали, что же скажет Джеймс. А он смотрел на казавшийся несокрушимым «Дюморт», эту чёрную дыру, не в силах совладать со злым торжеством: вампиры наверняка наблюдали за ними и смеялись над якобы мышиной вознёй, ведь ночь — это их время, но не сегодня. Только не сегодня.

— Лидер, всё готово?

— Я Лидер, ждём приказа, — прозвучал в наушнике голос Страйкера, и Джеймс с силой втянул в себя воздух.

— Лидер, даю разрешение на штурм.

Он не договорил, а все полицейские автомобили уже одновременно включили фары и специально смонтированные прожекторы. Резкий, неприятный для тёмной ночи свет на несколько секунд ослепил даже тех, кто стоял позади; «Дюморт» же предстал перед людьми как на ладони, во всей своей уродливости, исполосованный тенями и светом. Прищурившись, пару раз Джеймс сумел уловить какое-то движение в окнах и весь замер от предвкушения и ожидания. Вампирам же невдомёк, что об их существовании знали: они наверняка собирались обратиться в летучих мышей и так скрыться, но не тут-то было. Джеймс припас для них кое-что.

— Внимание, всем приготовиться. Огонь на поражение, никаких предупреждений. Мы не должны позволить ни одной твари сбежать, — и он неожиданно подрагивавшей рукой снял с предохранителя свой пистолет.

В последние секунды тишина сгустилась над «Дюмортом» и ближайшими улицами. Она стала почти осязаемой, вязкой, давила на уши и пригибала к земле, когда из окон здания лавиной посыпали, раскрывая широкие кожистые крылья, летучие мыши.

— Огонь!

Выкрикнув приказ, Джеймс первым нажал на курок. Пули — его и из автоматных очередей — почти не причинили летучим мышам вреда, да и всё равно ставку на обычное оружие Джеймс совсем не делал. Плотное живое облако, сопровождаемое хлопаньем и шелестом, развеялось, уходя от выстрелов, и тут же собралось обратно, насмешливо и пугающе нависая над людьми. Оно совсем не опасалось автоматов, что стрекотали, не останавливаясь, раздирая воздух: за несколько секунд повальной стрельбы они изрешетили стены «Дюморта», превратили в ничто вывеску, обвалившуюся кусками внутрь строительной площадки, и разбили окна.

Джеймс почти слышал издевательский смех продолжавших оставаться неуязвимыми вампиров.

Пистолет защёлкал вхолостую, израсходовав все патроны, и тогда, отступив от линии огня, чтобы заменить обойму, Джеймс скомандовал:

— Водомёты в ход!

Водяные пушки включились с громким шипением. Вырвавшаяся из узких стволов вода накрыла здание завесой из мельчайших брызг, — между автомобилями и строительным забором даже повисла радуга, — а затем полицейские подняли водомёты выше, и струи окатили кружившую над «Дюмортом» тучу летучих мышей.

Над стаей повисло мутноватое облако пара, в свете автомобильных фар похожее на туман; послышался жуткий, пронизывавший до глубины души вой, и тёмно-красные комочки посыпались на асфальт и полицейские машины с приятным уху звуком поражения и смерти. Несколько существ, обожжённых, с облезлыми крыльями, кое-как добрались до ближайшего окна и скрылись в здании, из которого немедленно понеслись крики ярости и ругань, но большая часть стаи лежала дымящимися трупиками. Подойдя ближе, Джеймс носком ботинка перевернул один из них: святая вода, заправленная в водомёты, кое-где прожгла мышцы насквозь, так что среди розовой плоти виднелись хрупкие косточки. Мышь была ещё жива, косила на него единственным уцелевшим глазом, в котором читалась такая ненависть, на которую не способно было животное, лишь человек, и Джеймс ответил тем же. Вампирёныш под его ногой умер беззвучно, не издав даже писка, жаль, жаль.

— Ублюдки!

Внезапный крик из «Дюморта» заставил Джеймса отвлечься от трупика мыши под своей ногой, который уже превратился в безобразное месиво. По сигналу спецназ прекратил стрельбу, а водомётчики перестали поливать здание святой водой: её, стекавшей по стенам и заливавшейся в разбитые окна, и так было достаточно, чтобы вампиры засели внутри здания, не рискуя высовываться и бежать.

Сейчас должно было что-то произойти, Джеймс чувствовал это. Случился первый сокрушительный удар, вампиры поняли, что преимущество не на их стороне, и теперь начнётся бойня. Бойня, которую он так ждал. Показав себя во всей красе и мрачной силе, вампиры не оставят им иного выбора, кроме кровавого уничтожения.

В окнах замелькали силуэты. Не таясь, вампиры подолгу задерживались в проёмах, шипели и плевались ругательствами, а их глаза угрожающе сверкали красным, отражая свет фар.

— Живучие твари, — пробормотал в наушнике Страйкер, забыв, видимо, что его слышали, и добавил уже громче: — Держать строй! В здание не заходить без приказа!

— Что это за операция? — спросил один из спецназовцев в цепи, стоявший ближе всех к Джеймсу. На его рукаве виднелась нашивка группы Гамма. — Это не задержание, а истребление какое-то!

— Да, истребление, — рыкнул на него Джеймс, рублеными движениями перезарядив пистолет. — Мы убьём их прежде, чем они сделают это с нами!

— Ты умрёшь первым! — услышал он сдавленный, полный злости и яда голос и столкнулся с немигающим взглядом ярко-красных глаз в окне на втором этаже. — Ты, убийца!

Нарочито медленно, зная, что ним пристально наблюдали вампирские отродья, Джеймс поднял пистолет, прицеливаясь, но говоривший уже трусливо скрылся.

— Я не убийца, я — возмездие. Слышите? — повысил он голос. — Возмездие за всю ту боль, что вы нам принесли. Что, теперь вам страшно выйти наружу? Сейчас же ночь, ваше время!

Внутри здания послышался шум спора и борьбы, всё нараставший, и Джеймс ожидал его исхода с трепетом. Первый удар уничтожил много вампиров, но не всех, а лезть за остальными на их территорию не рискнул бы даже он сам. Живые мертвецы, испугавшись, могли засесть внутри, и тогда их придётся выкуривать, поливая здание святой водой. Запасов её было достаточно, и вампиров ожидала мучительную гибель, вот только не у него на глазах, а Джеймс хотел лично убедиться, что с этими тварями покончено.

— Вижу движение, — раздалось в его наушнике, и спецназовцы синхронно снова взяли здание на прицел. Джеймс тоже прицелился, подрагивающей рукой наставив пистолет на тёмный прямоугольник двери.

И просчитался.

Вампиры повалили из окон и уже не летучими мышами, а в человеческом обличье, скалясь и вопя, будто дикари, с распахнутыми ртами и обнажёнными клыками. Поразительно похожие на людей: самых обычных, даже привлекательных, в модной одежде и обуви, они с нечеловеческой ловкостью перемахнули строительный забор и оттолкнулись от него, перед тем как обрушиться в прыжке на спецназ. Инстинктивно отпрянув, Джеймс нажал на курок, метя в лоб нацелившейся на него девушке в золотом платье мини, и проорал:

— Огонь!

Несколько вампиров сумели уклониться от пуль благодаря сверх-реакции, но другим повезло меньше: два столба воды сбили их с ног, снесли на асфальт в натёкшие лужи святой воды, и отчаянные, полные боли крики с лёгкостью перекрыли стрельбу.

***

Происходившее внизу оказалось для него приятной, но неожиданностью. Люди таили в себе множество сюрпризов, но такой высокий градус эгоизма и жестокости всё же демонстрировали редко. Принц всерьёз подозревал, что бой у отеля «Дюморт» будет включён в список самых кровавых и бессмысленных сражений за всю историю человечества, однако ему это было на руку.

За схваткой он наблюдал с крыши поодаль. Люди были слишком заняты, чтобы обращать внимание на происходившее вдалеке от «Дюморта», и потому он мог стоять в полный рост, не скрываясь, и видеть всё самое интересное. Использовать в качестве оружия святую воду… кто бы ни руководил этой операцией по уничтожению, он очень серьёзно подошёл к делу. Даже нефилимы, когда конфликтовали с вампирами, не додумались до подобного оружия. Однако даже несмотря на такое преимущество, смертные никак не могли одержать верх. Безоружные вампиры кидались на одного бойца за другим, разрывали на них спецодежду, впивались зубами в горло; Принц чувствовал приторный и сладкий запах крови и смерти и не прекращал улыбаться, пока всё новые и новые души возносились на небо, в Чистилище, а оттуда, почти сразу же, — в его владения в Аду. Вот обезумевшая от боли, изуродованная до неузнаваемости маленькая вампирша, только прикончив одного полицейского, с визгом кинулась на другого, но рухнула, как подкошенная, получив прикладом в голову. Один из людей — Принц сразу приметил его, потому что тот единственный был без защитного шлема и перемещался по полю битвы хаотично, стремясь уничтожить как можно больше противников, — приставил пистолет к её виску и нажал на курок. Распластанное на асфальте тело дёрнулось и затихло, а человек, поднявшись с колен, двинулся дальше сеять вокруг себя смерть.

Сегодня поистине прекрасная ночь.

И он, кажется, в ней был не один.

— Бейн! — услышав это имя, Принц не сразу понял, что обращались к нему. Опустив взгляд, он с удивлением обнаружил на крыше «Дюморта», находившейся немного ниже той, на которой стоял, вампира. Тот, молодой парень с огромной незаживающей раной-ожогом, наискось пересекавшей всё лицо, тяжело дышал и смотрел на него со злостью и непониманием. — Бейн, помоги нам! Люди убивают нас!

— Помочь?

— Да, помоги, мать твою! Ты же не полюбоваться сюда пришёл, как нефилимы?!

Только тут, посмотрев ему за спину, Принц и в самом деле увидел сумеречных охотников: высокий и коренастый блондин, а рядом с ним худой и темноволосый азиат безучастно взирали на происходившее у «Дюморта», предусмотрительно держась на приличном расстоянии. Вампир, обернувшись, с ненавистью плюнул в их сторону. Из его рта и раны заструилась кровь.

— Нас же истребят. Помоги!

Но он и вправду планировал смотреть, а не принимать участие, тем более, люди сами так прекрасно справлялись в разжигании войны, что грех было встревать. Покачав головой, Принц заклинанием толкнул вампира назад, и тот с воплем полетел вниз: попал в струю вновь заработавшего водомёта и в считанные секунды опалился едва ли не до самых мышц. Его розовато-алое тело рухнуло у стены «Дюморта» и больше не двигалось.

Хорошо, Принц немного поучаствовал в происходившем, но «немного» и больше не собирался вмешиваться, тем более, что здесь бой стихал и нужно было перемещаться на новое место действия, к оборотням: сегодня человечество прорвало сразу на две облавы. С той стороны, куда предстояло направиться, занимался оранжево-алый рассвет, но для него настоящего было слишком рано, и Принц, прищурившись, догадался: это зарево пожара.

— Уже уходишь? — вопрос нагнал его, уже когда Принц намеревался открыть портал. Обернувшись со вздохом разочарования, он обнаружил обоих нефилимов, которые только что были на расстоянии нескольких сотен ярдов от него, на другом конце этого же здания, и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Какие-то проблемы, господа? — поинтересовался он, стараясь подражать голосу и манере того мага, в чьём теле оказался. Никакого труда не составило бы стереть в порошок что хрупкого азиата, что его дружка-силача, но уничтожение нефилимов Разиэль и Итуриэль, тоже торчавшие где-то здесь, могли использовать, чтобы законно выдворить его с Земли. Нет уж, как ни хотелось выпустить на волю свои силы и магию, опробовать их, Принц вынужден был сдержаться.

Окинув сумеречных охотников внимательным взглядом, он передумал уходить и окончательно развернулся к ним, не скрывая восхищённой улыбки.

— Разиэль? — Тёмноволосый, восточной внешности нефилим скривился, услышав это обращение. — Итуриэль? — Его собрат, скрестив руки на груди, нахмурился, и Принц, осознав, что догадка оказалась правдивой, расхохотался. — В самом деле? Вы ничего лучшего придумать не могли?

— Ты ведь знаешь, у нас не было иного выбора, — процедил Разиэль, — как и у тебя.

Его нынешний облик настолько не вязался с образом златовласого и мужественного ангела, которого боялись даже самые страшные из демонов Ада, что Принц не мог не веселиться. Этих парней он приметил в Институте зловонного Нью-Йорка с месяц назад, с самого их появления. Во время последних событий они всё чаще попадались на глаза, пока Принц наблюдал за миром живых, но ему и в голову не приходило, что они окажутся вместилищем для сбежавших на Землю ангелов. Хотя нужно было задуматься: слишком часто сладкая парочка оказывалась в гуще событий и очень уж много они вились вокруг девчонки-которой-не-должно-было-быть. Конечно, зачинщиком был Итуриэль: теперь-то Принц понял, что он пытался давать своей нежданной подопечной знаки, предупреждал (но она предсказуемо ничего не слышала), а Разиэль, скорее всего, всё это время одёргивал его, надеясь обеспечить объективность и справедливость людского испытания.

— И мне тоже очень жаль, что вы проделали весь этот путь, чтобы вышвырнуть меня обратно в Ад, напрасно. Конкретно к этому побоищу я не имею никакого отношения. — Разиэль внимательно посмотрел на него. — Ладно, кроме того вампира, который всё равно бы умер сегодня и без моей помощи. Между прочим, вы тоже хороши: стоите, смотрите и ничего не делаете, когда вершится такая глобальная несправедливость. Разве не должны сумеречные охотники защищать нижнемирцев вроде их или меня?

— Есть приказ.

— О, приказ, как мило. Бессмертные ангелы слушаются своих недальновидных потомков. Куда мы катимся? Вот так, между прочим, даже отъявленный ваш сторонник легко убедится, что Апокалипсис — лучшее, чего заслуживает современное человечество.

— Это не так! — с жаром возразил Итуриэль, выступая вперёд. Разиэль удержал его на месте, и со стороны это казалось настолько комично, что Принц не сдержал усмешки. — Людям нужно дать шанс!

— Серьёзно? Посмотри-ка вот туда: там сейчас человечество этот свой шанс и уничтожает. Посмотри, как они льют вампирам на глаза святую воду. Как волокут их по лужам из этой воды в фургоны, чтобы отвезти в тюрьму или на опыты, не суть важно.

Схватка и в самом деле уже близилась к завершению. Люди предсказуемо одержали верх. Чудом уцелевших вампиров — их было не больше пяти, — они тащили за собой, чтобы посадить в микроавтобус; пленённые ковыляли едва-едва: обожжённые и покрытые кровью, они едва не теряли сознание. По всей улице, имевшей небольшой уклон, весело текли реки алой воды, которую нетрудно было различить даже в темноте. Смяв сопротивление вампиров, полицейские наконец зашли в здание и вели зачистку внутри; именно там, на последнем этаже ещё кипел ожесточённый бой, слышались стрельба и яростные крики вперемешку с шипением, но не прошло и минуты, как всё стихло. Из оконного проёма сначала показались безвольно повисшие руки, а затем кто-то выпихнул всё тело; кувыркаясь, оно пролетело несколько этажей и с гулким хлопком ударилось о землю.

Принц вновь перевёл взгляд на ангелов, призывая их к ответу, но оба молчали.

— Вы ведь находитесь в этом мире куда дольше, чем я, а продолжаете отрицать очевидное. Здесь не осталось добра, теплоты и всей прочей гадости, которую вы так любите. Зато люди с большим удовольствием убивают, мучают, всячески причиняют боль. Даже тот из них, кто кричал тут про возмездие, на самом деле, не больше, чем серийный убийца, — он выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. — Не вижу в них ничего хорошего, ничего, за что их стоило бы простить и позволить жить дальше. Вот только не надо, Итуриэль, и дальше петь нам сказочки про любовь, — перебил он ангела. — Ею тут и не пахнет, той, настоящей, которая позволила тебе оттянуть Апокалипсис и спасти человечество двадцать лет назад. А в этот раз слишком много всего уже сложилось.

— Ты не веришь напрасно, — горячечно заговорил тот, — люди не настолько плохи, нужно лишь подождать. Из всех нас я больше времени провёл среди них…

— Не по собственной воле, смею заметить. Тебя всякий раз пленяли эти самые люди.

— Я знаю, что в их сердцах ещё осталась искра того пламени, которое и делало их людьми.

Принц поморщился:

— Я ведь просил — не вешай нам лапшу на уши про свою любовь. Где она? Ну где, покажи её мне! Твоя протеже убила своего отца, стало быть, любовь родительскую. Смертные Раздора и Мор покончили с платонической, и это только первые примеры, которые пришли мне в голову. Вы же сами, господа ангелы, затеяли этот эксперимент, чтобы проверить человечество, а теперь что? Не нравятся полученные результаты, и вы хотите его под шумок свернуть? Напрасно, — он зацокал языком, — напрасно. Я — не единственный, кто видит, насколько человечество исчерпало чашу терпения Всевышнего. Мерило вот-вот уже перевернётся, если этого ещё не случилось после сегодняшних событий.

— Мы не спорим с тобой, — внезапно проговорил Разиэль, и Принц заинтересованно замолчал. — У современных людей слишком много грехов, и с каждым днём остаётся всё меньше причин надеяться на их исправление и оставлять в живых.

— Но любовь… — Для Итуриэля слова старшего брата, похоже, тоже стали не меньшим шоком, чем для самого Принца.

— Как же ты достал меня, — проворчал Принц, закатив глаза. — Итуриэль, брат мой, запомни: далеко не все проблемы может решить любовь. Тебе ведь не составит труда прочесть душу того смертного, что командует там внизу, и понять, что им руководит. Я тебе скажу — любовь, та самая, которую ты возводишь в абсолют и считаешь универсальным лекарством.

— Ты искажаешь факты.

— Отнюдь. Твои обожаемые люди исказили сам смысл любви. — Итуриэль, всё ещё не готовый смириться, отрицательно покачал головой. — Этого смертного любовь превратила в безжалостное чудовище. Твою чудо-девочку заставила убить. Даже та девушка, что сопровождает вас, чья-то кузина, — Принц пощёлкал пальцами, делая вид, что вспоминал её имя, — разве есть в ней что-то хорошее, что-то, что заставило бы вас захотеть её спасти? Насколько я помню, за всё время пребывания здесь она только и делала, что шпионила, предавала и подставляла. Давай я не буду продолжать весь список, ладно?

— Итуриэль, отступи.

Голос Разиэля был подобен грому. Принц не знал, услышали ли его жители Нью-Йорка или для них просто ни с того, ни с сего в начале зимы ударила гроза, но на младшего ангела окрик подействовал. Уронив голову на грудь, Итуриэль сделал шаг назад, однако Принц видел, что не сдался. Совсем не сдался. Судя по тому, насколько упрямы порой бывали люди, их явно лепили конкретно с этого ангела.

— Не нам решать, достойны люди Апокалипсиса или нет, — продолжил Разиэль. Принц поймал себя на мысли, что невольно наслаждался этим зрелищем: хрупкий, если не сказать, жалкий на вид, но умный парнишка командовал бугаём, который был едва ли не раза в два больше его самого. — Всё станет ясно, когда последний из Всадников пробудится. Если Мерило перевернётся к этому моменту, никто не посмеет помешать воле Всевышнего.

— Вот и славно. Теперь я могу идти?

— Если это случится, потому что ты подтолкнёшь людей к грехопадению, — прилетело ему в спину взволнованное от Итуриэля, — им дадут ещё шанс. Все твои труды будут напрасными, не трать время.

— О, я и не трачу. Повторюсь, всё то, что вы только что наблюдали, произошло ровным счётом без моего участия. Я просто занял удобное место в партере.

Говоря это, он нарочно старался не смотреть на Разиэля: отчего-то казалось, будто брат своим пронзительным взглядом прожжёт его насквозь и вытащит из-под лжи правду, что по приказу Принца Асмодей едва ли не окончательно свёл с ума сумеречную охотницу Эрондейл. Это нарушило бы многие, если не все его планы. Благодаря же её вмешательствам: переговорам, убеждениям, шантажу, кое с кем — даже угрозам, достаточно нефилимов ожесточились и, как зашоренные лошади, гнали смертных воплощений Всадников — Раздора, Войну и уже воплотившуюся Мор — к пробуждению. Он не имел права так рисковать, находясь очень близко к победе.

— Лжёшь, — покачал головой Итуриэль и, в мгновение ока разгневавшись, повысил голос: — Лжёшь! Ты уже одурманил людей, я знаю!

Вот так сюрприз…

— Смертный, на которого ты нам указывал, сеет уничтожение, потому что жизнь его семьи разрушил твой демон. Так или иначе, ты спровоцировал всё происходящее!

— Итуриэль, не кажется ли тебе, что с таким же успехом можно и Разиэля обвинить, что он нарушил баланс между Раем и Адом, создав нефилимов в своё время? Поверь, среди смертных и, тем более, ваших отпрысков и без меня достаточно сумасшедших.

С лёгкостью перескочив на крышу соседнего дома, Принц не выдержал и обернулся. Оба ангела, остававшиеся в обликах сумеречных охотников, наблюдали за ним, сохраняя непроницаемые лица, но затем, словно удостоверившись, что он не собирался косить смертных направо и налево, развернулись и ушли так же стремительно, как и появились.

— Вот глупцы.

Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы в нынешних обстоятельствах, когда смертные всё делали за него, открыто вступать в противостояние. Нет, если Принц что и планировал делать этой ночью, то наблюдать. Ночь ещё не закончилась, смертоубийство — тоже, и сегодня должен пробудиться ещё один Всадник. Как минимум.

Внизу с характерным визгом сирены развернулся и помчался прочь один из автомобилей полиции; Принц без особого труда угадал, что он уносил в себе того самого из смертных, который и организовал эту бойню. Разумеется, больше ему здесь нечего было делать: разгромленный «Дюморт» зиял пустыми окнами и поломанным забором, весь облитый святой водой. Приехавшие катафалки и судмедэксперты занимались телами разной степени обожжённости, а выживших вампиров уже давно загнали в микроавтобусы и куда-то увезли.

Принц моргнул, когда из скопления машин послышался крик, и откуда ни возьмись новое, ещё более плотное облако летучих мышей накрыло полицейских плотным колпаком.

***

Она не могла поверить в услышанное. Джейсу пришлось дважды или трижды повторить приказ, прежде чем Клэри поняла: он не шутил, а говорил абсолютно серьёзно. Клэйв велел никоим образом не вмешиваться, и Джейс собирался придерживаться их слова.

Да как так? Где же тот Джейс, который ничего не боялся, и сломя голову кидался в бой, чтобы защитить невинных?

— Но ведь нижнемирцы наши друзья! Мы будем просто стоять и смотреть, как они гибнут?

Однако он отвернулся, ничего не сказав, и Клэри, задыхаясь от осознавания, злости и ужаса, попятилась и выскочила вон из кабинета. Джейс сошёл с ума. Он не мог говорить это на полном серьёзе! Как можно оставить без помощи тех, кого сумеречные охотники должны были защищать по закону? Оставаться в стороне, пока страдали и гибли их друзья? Нет, она так не могла. Пусть потом что угодно с ней делают: хоть лишают рун, хоть казнят! А Джейс… как же Имоджен его выдрессировала, вылепила под себя!

Первая весть о нападении пришла в командный центр от вампиров и звучала настолько странно, что её не сразу восприняли всерьёз: всегда атаковали вампиры, а не кто-то их самих. Но через несколько минут с Институтом в панике связался один из оборотней и пролаял о штурме «Нефритового волка». Вот тогда стало ясно, что это не шутка, а за пределами Института шла настоящая бойня. Клэри думала, нефилимы немедленно отправятся остановить сражение, но минуты шли, никто и не думал собираться, и тогда она бросилась к Джейсу и услышала… это. Что никто никуда не идёт, и проблемы нижнемирцев — только их собственные, а сумеречные охотники не станут ради них рисковать.

Если это было частью того, что называлось «хороший нефилим», в гробу Клэри это видела!

— Клэри, стой, остановись! Послушай, — Лидия догнала её возле оружейной стойки и силой заставила положить взятый, не глядя, меч обратно. — Куда ты?

— В город, — глаза противно щипали предательские слёзы обиды, разочарования и слепой ярости. Ангел, сколько можно уже разочаровываться в Джейсе? — Не могу сидеть сложа руки, пока там творится беззаконие. Я должна спасти Люка, Саймона и Рафаэля! Должен же кто-то остановить это безумие!

Она попыталась снова сдёрнуть клинок со стойки, но Лидия была неумолима.

— Злость — плохой советчик в бою. Если Клэйв решил, что безопаснее не вмешиваться, значит, так и есть.

— Безопаснее? Люди нападают на вампиров и оборотней, и наш долг их защищать, какая речь может идти о безопасности? — Лидия казалась невозмутимой, как и другие нефилимы, находившиеся в командном центре, и это взбесило Клэри настолько, что она попросту взорвалась. Дохнув ей в лицо, ярость зажгла в груди огромный огненный шар; Клэри больше ничего не хотела слышать, никакие отговорки или жестокие доказательства. — Валентин и Себастьян представляли для нижнемирцев гораздо большую угрозу, а они всё равно сражались с нами плечом к плечу! Мы бросаем их из-за того, что кучка стариков далеко отсюда решила, что нам лучше отсидеться в четырёх стенах. Это правильно, по-твоему?

Хватка Лидии на её руке превратилась в тиски, но Клэри стиснула зубы, говоря себе, что не сдастся. Она уже довольно долго плыла по течению, хватит этого!

— Подумай сама, — понизив голос, заговорила та. — Примитивные не должны подозревать о сумеречном мире, но вот они нападают на вампиров и оборотней. Значит, следили, готовились. Такая масштабная операция не могла быть спонтанной. Думаешь, кто станет следующей жертвой, если мы сунемся кого-либо защищать? Клэйв оберегает в первую очередь нас. Не будет нефилимов, некому будет спасать примитивных от демонов.

Она говорила что-то ещё, но Клэри не слушала. Как же, Лидия ведь сама член Клэйва, ей близок образ мышления этих политиканов. Что вампиры, что оборотни должны представляться ей серой массой существ, которые все на одно лицо. Это для Клэри были Саймон, Рафаэль, Люк, Дженна, Магнус — хоть на него пока и не напали, кто знает, что будет дальше…

— Не понимаю, как ты можешь так говорить, — сглотнув непрошеные слёзы, тихо, но твёрдо сказала она, высвободив наконец свою руку. Заминка всё же помогла: злоба улеглась, голова сделалась ясной, и на какую-то секунду Клэри даже ужаснулась, что хотела, не разбирая дороги, куда-то нестись и что-то делать. Нет, она всё ещё собиралась туда, за пределы Института, но уже не так бесцельно и опасно для самой себя. — Там мои друзья, и мне плевать, что говорит Клэйв. Я не могу оставить друзей в опасности, а ты оставайся, слушайся приказов взбесившейся бабки Джейса из Идриса, и…

Её затрясло от одного воспоминания об Имоджен. Точно, без неё никак не обошлось, кто же ещё мог отдать такой ужасающий и безжалостный приказ не помогать? А Джейс и Лидия его слушались.

— Надеюсь, ты после этого будешь хорошо спать по ночам!

В этот раз Лидия препятствовать не стала: осёкшись на полуслове, плотно сомкнула неожиданно задрожавшие губы и лишь мрачно следила, как Клэри, забравшая всё-таки кинжал и ангельский меч, чеканила шаг в сторону выхода. Кто-то, думая ещё остановить её, заметил, что за нарушение приказа придётся предстать перед судом Клэйва, но Клэри в ответ звонко выкрикнула:

— Ну и пусть! — и саданула за собой дверью так, что, кажется, вся маскировка Института пошла рябью, то и дело пропадая.

Только оказавшись на пороге здания, вдохнув свежий и холодный ночной воздух, Клэри осознала: она понятия не имела, что теперь делать. «Дюморт» и «Нефритовый волк» расположены далеко друг от друга, где шёл бой, а где уже нет — неизвестно, никто больше не выходил на связь. Так куда? К Саймону или к Люку? К Люку или к Саймону? Ангел, какой же трудный выбор, почему приходилось вообще делать его?

Тяжёлая створка двери со скрипом отворилась, и на крыльцо выскочила Кайли.

— Клэри, подожди!

— Нет, не вздумай и ты отговаривать меня, я здесь не останусь! Знаю, я не смогу спасти всех, но хотя бы попытаюсь, а не как Джейс!..

В горле застрял комок, и Клэри жалко вздохнула, не в силах больше ничего добавить. С момента, как пришло первое сообщение об атаке, её переполняли страх за своих друзей и даже паника. Откуда примитивные узнали о них, как, почему?! Не могли же они и в самом деле раскрутить всё с убийства Майи? Люк ведь озаботился тем, чтобы замять то дело. У него что, ничего не вышло?

Но удар, нанесённый Джейсом, оказался куда больнее. Клэри никогда не думала, что он окажется таким трусом, будет прятаться за бабкину юбку и танцевать по её приказу. Он ужасно изменился с тех пор, как возглавил Институт, дня не проходило, как открывался с новой, позорной или пугающей стороны. А Клэри, дура, всё продолжала любить его. Нет, хватит. Не нужна ей такая любовь. Лучше уж быть одной.

Поправив очки, Кайли виновато потупилась и тихо ответила:

— Нет, ты не поняла. Я иду с тобой.

Несколько секунд, наверное, Клэри стояла, силясь осознать, что эта девушка, которую, было дело, она подозревала в попытке отбить Джейса, только что предложила помощь. Оказалась единственной из всей армады нефилимов, у которой ещё на месте были сердце и душа. Будь здесь Алек или Изабель, они тоже поддержали бы её решение, а ещё прочистили бы мозг Джейсу, но ни первого, ни второй в Нью-Йорке не было, Клэри могла рассчитывать только на себя. Но Кайли, которую привела сюда Имоджен и которую Клэри почти успела возненавидеть… Выходит, второй раз она ошиблась в человеке, думала, что знала и понимала: что Джейса, что её, — а вон как всё обернулось. Резко накатили смущение и стыд, но Клэри, шагнув навстречу, крепко притиснула её к себе, и не ожидавшая подобного Кайли замерла, не зная, что делать.

— Спасибо. Ты и представить себе не можешь, что это значит для меня.

— Я…

— Правда. И прости, что думала о тебе плохо, — отступив, созналась Клэри. — Ну, из-за того, как вас в Институте поставила Имоджен. Ты лучше, чем многие, кого я знаю.

— Потому что то, что она делает, — неправильно, — выпалила та и, словно испугавшись собственного порыва, добавила уже тише: — Я хочу исправить хотя бы часть…

— Да. Знаю. Мы это исправим.

— Клэри! — окликнула Кайли, когда она уже сбежала вниз по ступенькам, намереваясь рвануть к «Дюморту». — Лучше идти к оборотням.

— Почему?

— Стив и Хиро были у вампиров. Там всё конечно, примитивные забрали кого-то, но большинство они жестоко убили. Если что ещё и можно сделать, то…

Не позволив ей договорить, Клэри, что было сил, бросилась через парк в сторону, где через много кварталов располагался «Нефритовый волк», а вместе с ним и тайное логово оборотней Люка. Ещё не поздно, ведь нет? Оборотни сильные, куда сильнее вампиров, они могли распугать полицейских, обратиться, сбежать, затеряться в городе… Саймон тоже должен сбежать, или его и вовсе не было в «Дюморте» этой ночью. Только так и никак иначе! На ходу она попыталась — в очередной раз за последние дни — дозвониться до него, написала, едва попадая по нужным буквам, смс, но телефон Саймона отвечал механическим голосом, что абонент не в сети, и предлагал оставить сообщение. Волнами накатывало удушающее отчаяние. Люк и Саймон — всё, что у неё осталось от прежней, нормальной жизни, нет, в принципе от чего-то хорошего и светлого, потому что остальное Джейс своими ужасными переменами забрал с собой. Как Клэри быть, если и их уже не осталось?

— Клэри! — воскликнула за её спиной отставшая Кайли. — Впереди! Смотри!

Подняв голову, Клэри посмотрела, куда указывала спутница, — где вдалеке от взгляда прятались река и затесавшаяся среди ангаров забегаловка «Нефритовый волк», — и поначалу ничего не увидела. Всё как прежде: множество жилых домов, скрывавших волчье логово, оранжевое небо… Оранжевое небо? Подувший навстречу ветер донёс вонь пожара, но это ещё ничего не означало, не было пока ни одной причины бояться, что горел именно «Нефритовый волк». Люк бы не допустил подобного! Он бы увёл стаю, не позволив, чтобы её причинили вред, однако, хоть Клэри и знала это, её пробрало мучительной дрожью.

Краем глаза заметив движение во внутреннем дворике, который они должны были проскочить не глядя, Клэри резко остановилась и вскинула ангельский клинок на уровень глаз. В полутьме — уличный фонарь там не горел, — блеснули ярко-жёлтые глаза оборотня, послышалось угрожающее рычание, и огромный волк, с бурыми проплешинами крови на шкуре, отвлёкшись от своей добычи, двинулся на неё. Щёлкнув зубами, он на ходу начал превращаться в человека, и за его горбатой, резко лысевшей спиной видна стала жавшаяся к стене дома, насмерть перепуганная женщина с ребёнком на руках. Прищурившись, Клэри с силой закусила губу, стараясь сдержать в уезде взметнувшуюся ярость.

Оборотни же были в опасности! На их логово напали примитивные, так почему Клэри сейчас видела всё наоборот: громадного полуволка, готовившегося растерзать невинных людей?

— Ты нарушил закон, — сглотнув, твёрдо и громко произнесла она, наставляя на оборотня оружие. — Сдайся сам, иначе…

— Иначе что? — глухо пророкотал тот и, с усилием оттолкнувшись руками от земли, поднялся на задние лапы. Возвышавшийся над Клэри на добрых полторы головы, оборотень казался настоящим монстром: в изодранной рубахе и штанах, через которые проглядывали клочья не до конца сошедшей волчьей шерсти, лицо перемазано в крови, правое ухо изуродовано выстрелом — видна была не спёкшаяся ещё кровь. Тараща круглые немигающие глаза, он скалился и продолжал наступать, а Клэри инстинктивно шаг за шагом двигалась назад в том же темпе, ощущая, как всё тяжелее становилось держать оружие, единственное, что отделяло её от волка. — Иначе что, нефилим? Люди первыми нарушили закон, напали на нас, а ты защищаешь только их. Тебе на нас плевать?

Наконец он вышел со двора, и Клэри сумела рассмотреть его лицо, но нет, она не помнила такого волка в стае Люка. Значит, и козырять было нечем. Это вполне мог быть беглец или изгнанник, никому не подчинявшийся.

— Вам всегда было всё равно, что с нами! — ощерившись, с ненавистью выдохнул тот и, будучи уже в человеческом облике, по-звериному подобрался для прыжка, но сделать ничего не успел. Клэри только моргнула, а два кинжала уже вонзились в него — в правое плечо и грудь — и опрокинули назад.

Раздавшийся следом рёв боли оглушил её, но Клэри уже перестала стоять истуканом: крикнув женщине, чтобы бежала как можно скорее, она бросилась к силившемуся встать оборотню и рукоятью своего клинка врезала ему в подбородок. Голова волка откинулась назад так резко, что чудом, наверное, не послышался хруст сломанной шеи, Клэри замешкалась, и этого хватило, чтобы взбешённый волк, сориентировавшись, схватил её за ногу и опрокинул на землю. Вскрикнув, она ударилась затылком об асфальт, из рефлекторно разжавшейся руки выпало и откатилось куда-то в сторону оружие, а звёздное небо с отсветами оранжевого между домами наверху закружилось, и, кажется, Клэри застонала от боли. Над ней нависла тёмная тень, из которой показались ослепительно белые клыки, и Клэри окатило зловонным дыханием: собачьей шерстью, перевариваемым мясом и кровью. Внезапно придя в себя, она, что было сил отпихнула от себя волка ногой, хотя с таким же успехом можно было сдвинуть дом, когда оборотень вдруг страшно захрипел, вытянулся в струну, будто им собирались выстрелить из огромного лука, и со страшно закатившимися глазами рухнул на асфальт возле Клэри пыльным мешком. Лихорадочно дыша, она схватилась наконец за свой меч, наставила его на волка, но это уже и не требовалось: между его лопаток торчал ещё один кинжал Кайли, а в горле мерно покачивалась чёрная, с красным оперением, стрела.

Готовый выпустить ещё одну, Алек осторожно приблизился, не спуская глаз с вроде бы безжизненного волка.

— В порядке? — отрывисто спросил он и, быстро наклонившись, на всякий случай пощупал у зверя пульс.

— Он ведь мёртв, да? — пытаясь отдышаться, спросила Клэри

Она очень надеясь услышать положительный ответ. Клэри всегда бесстрашно кидалась в бой, неважно, каким опасным был противник-демон, но сейчас её пытался убить оборотень. Такое же существо, как и Люк, почти такое же, как Саймон. Месяцы прошли с того момента, как оборотни, стремясь заполучить Чашу смерти, открыли охоту на Клэри. Те воспоминания давно стёрлись за множеством других событий, да и Люк тогда быстро пресёк всё это… Где же он сейчас? Что делал? Неужели не знал, что волки стали нападать на мирных жителей? Или же подобное происходило по всему городу, а Люк в одиночестве не мог защитить всех? Вспомнив о несчастной женщине и ребёнке, которого она перепуганно прижимала к себе, Клэри обернулась, но, слава Ангелу, во дворе никого не увидела. Оставалось надеяться, что всё увиденное сегодня они забудут как страшный сон… если, конечно, волк не успел задрать кого-нибудь у них на глазах.

— Мёртв.

Поднявшийся с колен Алек произнёс это со сдержанной горечью. Клэри и хотелось бы сказать, что она понимала его: они же все ратовали за союз с нижнемирцами, а тут пришлось драться и убить одного из них. Это не должно было произойти! Однако оборотень и вправду преступил закон, напав на примитивного… но потому, что, в первую очередь, нанесли удар по таким же, как он.

— Алек, Кайли, спасибо.

— Что здесь происходит? — Алек вроде бы старался контролировать голос, но волнение и тревогу ему не удалось окончательно подавить.

— Примитивные напали на вампиров и оборотней. Те прислали запрос о помощи, но Клэйв решил, что слишком опасно вмешиваться, — произнесла Кайли, с какой-то настороженностью наблюдая за его реакцией. — Ты не знал?

По тому, как отчаянно Алек покачал головой, стало ясно — действительно не знал. Торопясь и перебивая друг друга, Клэри с Кайли пересказали ему события последних часов, и даже в ночной темноте видно было, как он бледнел на глазах, осознавая.

— Ангел, я… я думал отыскать Магнуса. Он так спешно сбежал, вроде бы нашёл что-то важное про Изабель, а теперь я не знаю, может, ему сообщили о случившемся, — забормотал он потерянно, но почти сразу же сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. — Мне нужно найти его. Телефон не отвечает, на Магнуса тоже могли напасть.

— Алек, Алек, погоди. О помощи кричали только оборотни и вампиры. — Тот посмотрел на неё, почему-то как на умалишённую, но Клэри продолжила: — Ты ведь лучше нас знаешь, насколько маги разобщённый народ, у них просто нет убежища, на которое можно устроить облаву со многими жертвами. Магнус в порядке. Он бы подал тебе знак, случись с ним что-то.

Было видно, как он боролся с собой, раздираемый нуждой защищать того, кого любил, и необходимостью исполнять долг сумеречного охотника. Плотно сжатые губы наверняка побелели, а между бровей собралась складка, грозившая навсегда так и остаться. Клэри с нетерпением и замиранием сердца ждала его решения. Пусть Алек уже не глава Института, нижнемирцы уважали его куда больше, чем Джейса или Клэри, и его помощь бы очень пригодились, чтобы остановить бойню. Сама Клэри была сейчас мало на что способна, кроме эмоций.

— Если всё так, как вы говорите, — суровость в его голосе зашкаливала настолько, что не верилось, что это говорил Алек, — нижнемирцы ответят такой же облавой на примитивных. Мы должны это предупредить. Нельзя допустить ещё большего кровопролития.

— Знаю, — Клэри умоляюще посмотрела на него. Им нужно двигаться, а они теряли время! — Знаю, и мы идём к «Нефритовому волку». Пожалуйста, Алек ты нужен нам. Магнус наверняка уже там, а если нет, то собирается туда. Вот увидишь!

К чести Алека, ему не пришлось повторять дважды, и это было единственное хорошее, что случилось за эту ночь.

По мере их приближения к логову оборотней, обычный запах речной воды, немного затхлый, всё сильнее затмевала собой вонь с пожарища. Пахло горелым деревом, пластиком, а в какой-то момент — и сердце у Клэри зашлось в отчаянной попытке отвергнуть, похоже, уже неизбежное, — палёной шерстью. Оставшуюся до «Нефритового волка» дорогу они не разговаривали. Негласно взявший на себя лидерство Алек под руной скорости оказался серьёзно впереди, и как Клэри ни старалась, держаться рядом не получалось. Он собран больше обычного, старался не показывать волнения, но Клэри знала, что в душе Алека бушевал такой же ураган, как и в её собственной, а то и хуже. С опытом того положения, которое он занимал прежде, Алек слишком хорошо понимал, чем грозили им и всему сумеречному миру сегодняшние столкновения.

Сама же она не знала, что и думать. Как вообще примитивные узнали о существовании вампиров и оборотней? Как поняли, куда именно нужно прийти? Не могло ли это быть связано с тем, что Клэри, Джейс и Изабель, пытаясь выкрасть Себастьяна, сами напали на полицейское управление? Нет, невозможно, примитивные никак не могли увидеть сумеречный мир! Поэтому же их и называли примитивными — они жили в неведении и относительной беззаботности. Но почти сразу же вспомнилось, как их полиция забирала тело Майи: тогда Клэри показалось, что примитивные, ну, как минимум подозревали об их с Джейсом присутствии, но тот отмахнулся от её подозрений. Его бы сюда!

Внезапно Алек встал как вкопанный, и Клэри, погружённая в свои мысли, едва не врезалась ему в спину.

— Алек? Ч-что там?

В горле пересохло, и пара шагов, пока она обходила его, чтобы увидеть всё самой, показались самыми трудными и долгими за всю её жизнь, но, готовившая себя к самому ужасному зрелищу, Клэри, как оказалось, и представить не могла, с чем придётся столкнуться. Улица, по которой они только что бежали, мерцала от сине-красных проблесковых маячков, неспокойные воды реки отражали свет пламени и фонарей пожарной и полицейских машин; ветер то и дело доносил рёв и треск большого пожара, а запах горелой шерсти и плоти и вовсе стал невыносим. Клэри буквально выворачивало наизнанку: вонь как будто осела у неё в лёгких, чтобы никогда не выветриться.

— Ангел… — кажется, произнесли они в один голос, и Клэри зажала себе рот рукой, чтобы с криками и руганью не кинуться на людей с кулаками.

«Нефритовый волк» был объят пламенем словно погребальный костёр. Отдельные языки огня поднимались ввысь ярдов на десять, пепел, казавшийся приветливо-оранжевым на неровном свету, летал вокруг большими снежинками; стёкла забегаловки лопнули, похоже, уже давно, и пожар пытался поглотить даже сами стены здания… а пожарные и не думали тушить! Справившись с первым шоком, Клэри заметалась глазами по сторонам, выискивая Люка, но увиденное даже не привело — швырнуло её в такой ужас и чёрную, удушающую злобу, что она едва устояла на ногах. Вокруг заведения были разбросаны тела. Нет, они не лежали, вытащенные из огня уже бездыханными, и рядом не суетился ни один медик, чтобы сохранить хотя бы чью-то жизнь! Напротив, всё выглядело так, будто оборотни спасались бегством от огня, а люди не позволили им покинуть здание, заставив…

Заставив сгореть заживо.

Спецназ примитивных, облачённый в сплошную чёрную спецодежду, неспешно бродил вокруг с оружием наперевес. Несколько человек контролировали погрузку в тёмный микроавтобус уцелевших оборотней: двигавшиеся на полусогнутых ногах, со скованными за спиной руками, те напоминали осуждённых на смертную казнь, да и выглядели немногим лучше, чем после электрического стула. Одежда то ли сожжена, то ли разодрана, кровь, ожоги повсюду, выдранная клочьями шерсть у тех, кто успел наполовину обратиться в волков… Клэри не осознавала, что плакала от ужаса всего увиденного, до тех пор, пока не вытащила непослушными руками телефон, чтобы набрать номер Люка: тяжёлые капли слёз упали на экран аппарата.

— Что ты делаешь?

Она не слышала, что спрашивал Алек, — сосредоточилась на этом звонке, после которого всё должно было решиться. Если сейчас телефон Люка зазвонит где-нибудь рядом, Клэри тогда… Клэри тогда… она не знала, что сделает. До сих пор, даже несмотря на увиденный кошмар, её заставляла держаться надежда, что Люка здесь нет, что он сумел увести какую-то часть своей стаи и спасти от гибели, однако…

— Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети.

— Чёрт возьми, ненавижу! — с силой швырнув аппарат на асфальт, застонала она. — Ненавижу!

— Клэри, — Алек схватил её за плечо, грубо встряхнул, — прекрати. Ругань не поможет. Мы опоздали.

Да, они опоздали. Примитивные, как и в случае с вампирами, напали молниеносно, действовали безжалостно, никого не щадя. Сколько Клэри ни напрягала взгляд, она не могла обнаружить никого живого из оборотней, кроме тех, кого конвоировала полиция. Что же это? Зачистка? Истребление? А горстку несчастных оставили для развода или изучения?!

— Нужно что-то сделать, — услышала она свой голос и сжала кулаки. Сердце требовало справедливости, возмездия, хотелось не просто излить боль от увиденного, но и заставить примитивных испытать всё то, что они сотворили с оборотнями, но Клэри не могла. Увы, не могла! — Не знаю, что, но нужно.

— Да, — почти что выплюнул Алек. В отсветах оранжево-красного пламени он казался разъярённым и страшным в своей непримиримости божеством. Даже у Кайли, стоявшей с ним плечом к плечу и вроде бы хотевшей искупить свою вину за помощь опрометчивым приказам Имоджен, решимости действовать было куда меньше. — «Нефритовый волк» уничтожен, стая разбита, и вряд ли кому-то удалось сбежать… Мы должны что-то сделать. Где Люциан? — спохватился он.

Клэри указала на разбитый телефон:

— Я не смогла дозвониться. Может, его не было здесь и он до сих пор не знает, что произошло, а может… — договорить не получилось. На грудь словно опустилась огромная ручища великана, так трудно стало дышать. Нет, нельзя допускать и мысли, что Люк мог стать одним из жертв поджога, лежать скрюченным обожжённым красно-чёрным трупом среди тех, которые прятали в пластиковые пакеты полицейские.

— Хуже некуда. Без Люциана не остановить стаю и других оборотней. Как только более мелкие группы и одиночки узнают о нападении, начнётся цепная реакция, и волк, которого мы убили, окажется только первым звоночком.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — выдохнула Клэри задребезжавшим от подступивших слёз голосом, и Алек уставился на неё в замешательстве. — Люк мог умереть!

— Мог. И если ты права, умрёт ещё гораздо больше людей, потому что оборотни слушаются альфу, а его больше нет. Придётся действовать, — он сглотнул. — Примитивные не должны видеть нас из-за рун. Воспользуемся этим, отвлечём их внимание, чтобы кто-то один выпустил захваченных волков. Это наш единственный шанс. Укроем их в Институте, потом подумаем, что делать да…

Алек не договорил: со стороны окруживших микроавтобус с оборотнями полицейских внезапно послышались рычание и ругань, и спецназ разлетелся по сторонам будто кегли в боулинге после удара. От автомобиля отскочил рослый, угольно-чёрный с проседью оборотень и в несколько прыжков помчался прочь; воспользовавшись заминкой, и остальные волки бросились бежать, но вслед им уже понеслись выстрелы.

— Нет! Сволочи, остановитесь! — Клэри вскрикнула раньше, чем поняла, что так выдала себя, но её голос потонул в шуме стрельбы и волчьем вое.

Из людей особо усердствовал один: только он был без защитной каски, стоял в позе полководца и стрелял из пистолета, а не автомата. Хватило лишь взгляда на него, чтобы узнать. Это был тот самый человек, который забрал тело Майи.

На какое-то мгновение Клэри охватил ужас: люди и правда пришли по следу, который им оставили она с Джейсом, — а уже в следующую секунду, забыв о плане Алека, она побежала к стрелявшим. Следом рванулась и Кайли.

— Вернись! Сейчас же! Клэри!

Его окрик только подстегнул ускориться, в голове билась единственная мысль, что примитивные её не видят, стоит подобраться сзади, ударить — и несколько живительных секунд паузы позволят остаткам оборотней уйти. Из сбежавших же почти никого не осталось! Один за другим они падали со сдавленными вскриками или воем, чтобы никогда больше не подняться; Клэри не могла это выносить!

Едва сдержав яростное «Ненавижу!», Клэри с силой ударила в спину первого же попавшегося полицейского. Прекратив стрелять, он полетел на землю, и, воодушевлённая тем, что хотя бы одна автоматная очередь стихла, Клэри рванулась к другому спецназовцу и… встала как вкопанная, когда тот, развернувшись, наставил на неё оружие.

Её видели?

Непонятно, как, почему, но остальные полицейские проделали то же самое. Замершая Клэри, с трудом сглатывая, только переводила взгляд с одного человека в непроницаемой чёрной маске, на другого. Но она же точно была с активированной руной невидимости, никто из примитивных, не обладавших видением, при всём своём желании не мог заметить её. Почему вышло наоборот?

В глазах людей не было ничего, кроме безжалостности. Секунды текли, никто до сих пор не издал ни звука, и Клэри даже рискнула поверить, что всё произошедшее — случайность, и её на самом деле никто не видел. Стоило же сделать шаг в сторону, как красные точки прицелов снова вернулись к ней на грудь, а тот, главный — необычайно бледный, с пистолетом в руке и взглядом безумца — властно сказал:

— Стоять.

Да Клэри, оцепеневшая и лихорадочно соображавшая, что теперь делать, и не думала бежать.

— Клэри, — протянул примитивный и вдруг по-сумасшедшему улыбнулся. — Так ты — Клэри?..

— Клэри, беги! — сориентировавшись, вскрикнула Кайли, и в этот самый момент, пронзительно свистнув, в плечо полицейскому вонзилась стрела.

С ругательствами тот инстинктивно разжал руку и выронил пистолет.

— Бегите, скорее!

Не дожидаясь, пока начнётся настоящий бой, Клэри нырнула вниз, выскочив из окружения, и, что было сил, помчалась прочь. Коротко она успела выхватить взглядом Алека: тот выпустил ещё стрелу и укрылся за углом ангара от встречного огня; пули забарабанили по металлическому корпусу здания. Дальше Клэри не видела уже ничего, кроме заветного поворота — в нескольких ярдах впереди стоял большой склад, и именно к нему она бежала, чтобы спрятаться. За спиной ещё шла стрельба, раненый Алеком примитивный полицейский с руганью кричал прикончить «того выстрелившего ублюдка», и Клэри боялась повернуться и увидеть, что в Алека уже попали и он безжизненно сползал по стенке ангара, оставляя на ней широкую кровавую полосу. Она ведь не сможет вернуться, вытащить его под ураганным огнём!

Заскочив наконец за склад, Клэри остановилась было перевести дух, но шквал стрельбы, резко возросший, заставил её вновь двигаться, хотя лёгкие и жгло от нехватки воздуха. Чуть впереди маячила пожарная лестница, не достававшая до земли; подпрыгнув, Клэри ухватилась за неё, вползла наверх и, уже разевая рот выброшенной на берег рыбой, пошатываясь на неустойчивой конструкции, поднялась на крышу. Её чуть не сбил с ног порыв сильного, не стеснённого никакими зданиями ветра, и, сообразив, что так она как на ладони, Клэри опустилась на колени, шустро подползла к самому краю, выглянула, опасаясь того, что могла увидеть. Только бы Алек не пострадал, только бы Алек!.. Она с облегчением выдохнула, заметив того: Алек вжимался в стену ангара, всё карауля момент, когда пальба немного стихнет и ему можно будет уйти, однако полицейские не намеревались останавливаться. Прикрывая друг друга, они приближались перебежками, не давая ему и возможности ответить хотя бы одним выстрелом — Клэри разглядела на земле всего пару стрел. Ещё немного — и Алека бы точно окружили, задавив огнём, и либо застрелили на месте, либо скрутили как тех же оборотней, так что она судорожно пыталась сообразить, как бы отвлечь внимание примитивных и дать ему шанс уйти… Лестница!

Старое, державшееся на редких болтах и честном слове сооружение надрывно застонало, едва Клэри с силой врезала по нему ногой, но устояло. Закусив губу, она лягнула конструкцию ещё раз, ещё и ещё:

— Ну же, старая железяка! Я должна… спасти… Але-ка!

Пожарная лестница, скрипнув, наконец отделилась от стены склада; если бы Клэри пинала её стоя, то давно бы уже по инерции ласточкой нырнула бы следом. Металлический грохот от падения наполнил воздух, и, кажется, пыль поднялась столбом.

— Тихо! — рявкнул раненый Алеком полицейский. Когда Клэри осознала, что стрельба в одночасье прекратилась, ей стало жутко от того, как беспрекословно его слушались все остальные. — Гамма, проверьте.

Почти не дыша, Клэри начала отползать подальше от края крыши. Достигнув наконец того места, откуда её не должны были видеть, она выпрямилась и перескочила на крышу другого здания, оттуда — на третье и едва не вцепилась в оказавшегося там же Алека.

— В порядке? Ты же в порядке?

— Да, — тот ответил не сразу, пребывая, как будто не в себе. Продолжая стискивать в руках свой лук, Алек нервно обернулся. — Нельзя было стрелять. Мы напали на примитивных.

— Они напали первыми! А мы только хотели помочь оборотням. Мы вообще рисковали собой! Но я не понимаю, как они нас увидели? Разве руны могли внезапно перестать действовать?

Судя по потерянному выражению лица, Алек и сам не осознавал, как случилось, что им пришлось отбиваться и спасаться бегством. Клэри всё ждала, что её вот-вот начнут отчитывать за сумасбродный поступок. Ну да, она сглупила, но не знала же, чем всё обернётся. Хотела спасти невинные жизни, хоть кого-нибудь… Если бы руны работали, примитивные бы вообще ничего не поняли.

— Значит, они могут видеть сумеречный мир, — медленно проговорил тот, ужасаясь собственной догадке. — Такое бывает… Кровь нефилима сильнее крови примитивных: от межрасовых союзов всегда рождается нефилим, но не все присоединяются к нам, некоторые остаются в своём мире. Вот почему эти полицейские видят нас, поэтому же знают и про вампиров, и про оборотней, — глаза Алека в темноте блестели как-то дико и даже опасно. — Клэри, мы должны сообщить Институту обо всём, что видели.

— Сдурел? Чтобы нас же и обвинили?

— Даже если так — да. Тот человек, в которого я попал, был на месте убийства Майи Робертс, — взбудораженно продолжил тот. — Он видит сумеречный мир, это сто процентов, и мог отследить что оборотней, что вампиров. Мы не знаем, кого он ищет, так что все под ударом. Будем молчать — только хуже сделаем.

В глубине души Клэри чувствовала его правоту. Недаром же Клэйв приказал и Джейс с Лидией повторили, что им нельзя вмешиваться. Прежде казавшийся чудовищным и бесчеловечным приказ стал заметно логичнее, но правильнее ли? Клэри помогла сбежать нескольким оборотням, а взамен, похоже, поставила на карту жизни обитателей целого Института.

Тот человек произнёс её имя так, словно Клэри была одной из его целей.

Нет, это ей привиделось. Да и не всё же ещё потеряно. Институт скрыт от посторонних глаз защитными чарами, его так просто не обнаружить. Да если примитивные его и найдут, то вряд ли пробьются внутрь.

— Алек, — начала она, похолодев, — где Кайли?


	17. Глава 16

— Видел Джейса?

Он только покачал головой на вопрос Клэри. Сумасшедшая, ужасная ночь подходила к концу, но ни Алеку, ни Роберту, спешно прибывшему из Идриса, ни Лидии, с которой они поделились произошедшим в первую очередь, так и не удалось увидеть их временного руководителя. Алек не находил себе места: Институт бурлил, кипел, нефилимы оценивали последствия и подсчитывали количество нападений за последние часы, но в здании не было никого, кто бы мог отдать хоть мало-мальски годный приказ.

Сам Алек бы немедленно отыскал уцелевших нижнемирцев, кого-нибудь, у кого ещё остались крохи власти, обеспечил убежище, умолил бы не нарушать Закон против примитивных в ответ. Однако к кому бы Алек ни обращался с этим, слышал он одно и то же:

— Ты здесь больше ничего не решаешь, Лайтвуд. Мы будем делать так, как скажет Клэйв.

А Клэйва (в лице Имоджен) в Институте не было, и в какой-то момент, взбешённый уже окончательно, Алек готов был даже биться головой об стену, потому что пока они молчали и бездействовали, нижнемирцы потихоньку зализывали раны и готовили ответный удар. Слово сумеречных охотников для них теперь абсолютно ничего не значило. Как же никто не понимал, к чему это могло привести? К открытой войне, ведь если остатки оборотней и вампиров захотят отомстить за своих сородичей (а Алек чувствовал, что они захотят), нефилимам ничего не останется как встать на защиту примитивных. Они снова разойдутся по разные стороны и будут уничтожать друг друга до последнего.

Магнус всё ещё не отвечал на звонки, Алек не знал, где он: у себя или где-то в городе, — и сорваться на поиски не мог, необходимость хотя бы попытаться предотвратить возможную войну держала Алека в Институте. Он только и повторял про себя слова Клэри: найти магов труднее, чем тех же оборотней, и до Магнуса примитивные не добрались, но кто подтвердит, что тот сам не сорвался на помощь погибающим и не оказался одной из многочисленных жертв среди жителей нижнего мира? Тревога нарастала с каждой минутой, что Алек проводил в четырёх стенах командного центра, не в силах решиться наконец на что-то. Нет, он непременно уйдёт: когда найдёт Джейса или, Ангел с ней, Имоджен и лично расскажет им всё, чему они с Клэри стали свидетелями (и виновниками), когда убедится, что Кайли начали искать. Однако ни одного, ни другой так и не было, Алек не понимал, почему они игнорировали такие ужасные события. Отец, отведя его в сторону, вполголоса сказал, что сейчас, возможно, подходящий момент, чтобы раскрыть всем правду об Имоджен — как она рисковала жизнями нефилимов, чтобы найти Джонатана Моргенштерна и вернуть свою семью с того света, — однако Алек чувствовал, что сейчас не время. Нельзя ввергать Институт в ещё больший хаос и безвластие. Его собственное положение было шатко, Джейс показал себя не лучшим руководителем (это многие признавали за глаза), и Алек не ощущал ни сил, ни желания бороться сейчас за власть. Всё, чего он хотел, — защитить Магнуса, своих друзей и не допустить войны.

— Алек, я отправила огненное письмо в Клэйв сразу же, как только ты меня попросил, — сходу сказала Лидия, едва он подошёл в очередной, уже неизвестно какой по счёту раз. — Они не ответили пока.

— Но ты всё написала? Сообщила, что одна из наших сейчас в плену у примитивных и местонахождение Института может быть дискредитировано?

Находившиеся рядом Роберт и Клэри почти одинаково посмотрели на него исподлобья. Клэри особенно не хотелось сознаваться в самодеятельности, которая стоила им всем так дорого, но Алек, несмотря на все её уговоры, был неумолим. Они выдали себя, нарушив указание из Аликанте, так что нужно было постараться и предотвратить ещё большую беду. Клэйв должен наконец зашевелиться и распределить задачи: кому спасать Кайли, кому — вести переговоры с нижнемирцами. Даже минута промедления могла привести к трагедии, которую потом никак не получится исправить.

Лидия устало взглянула на него:

— Алек, повторяю — да. Вместо того, чтобы спрашивать меня каждые десять минут, лучше подумай, что будешь говорить Имоджен в своё оправдание. Она не пощадит вас, вы нарушили приказ Клэйва.

— К чёрту такие приказы — вот что скажу. Нижнемирцы вместе с нами боролись против Валентина, помогали, а когда случилась беда, мы бросили их. Скажешь, это правильно? — Та потупила взгляд. — А за то, что мы не смогли помочь Кайли, я отвечу.

Имоджен всё равно поставит это ему в вину и наверняка вернётся к оставленной на время теме лишения его рун и изгнания из сумеречного мира. Честно, Алек всё отчётливее осознавал, что ему плевать. Значение имело только то, что в столь тяжёлое время он не делал ничего, чтобы помочь пострадавшим. Должен был бросить всё и отправиться выручать Кайли — возможно, это означало повторить безрассудную вылазку Джейса в полицейское управление, но в нынешних условиях другого не оставалось. Должен был присоединиться к Магнусу, который, в отличие от бесполезного Алека, мог спасти и наверняка спасал, потому что нёс принятую ответственность за свой народ, а без Рафаэля, без Греймарка, которых никто не видел, Магнус Бейн оказался единственным лидером из нижнемирцев, вокруг которого могли сплотиться остальные. Хотелось верить, что сплотиться — не против, в том числе, нефилимов. Между ними же только что всё вроде бы стало налаживаться, Магнус поддерживал его в трудную минуту, но как он поступит сейчас, узнав, что сумеречные охотники могли вмешаться и не вмешались, позволив твориться беззаконию и смертоубийству? Никаких его чувств к Алеку не хватит, чтобы уравновесить это.

Отойдя немного в сторону от мониторов — все экраны в командном центре были испещрены ярко-красными точками происшествий, — Алек набрал номер Магнуса и опять натолкнулся на механический голос автоответчика. Подняв голову и столкнувшись с участливым взглядом отца, он попытался было улыбнуться, но не смог. Слишком много ужасного произошло сегодня и за последние дни вообще, сил не хватало справляться со всё новыми и новыми проблемами, и его будущее снова повисло на волоске — не только как сумеречного охотника, но и с Магнусом.

Если Магнус жив…

Поняв, что его мысли вновь сделали головокружительный кульбит, перескочив с работы на Магнуса, а затем к самому худшему из всех вариантов, Алек стиснул зубы. Он уже начинал ненавидеть себя за невозможность принять решение и начать действовать.

— Он ответит, — тихо, но уверенно сказал Роберт, чтобы услышал только Алек. В обещание отца очень сильно хотелось верить.

Только усилием воли он заставил себя вернуться к работе — надо же было принести хоть какую-то пользу, — однако что толку было в фиксации нападений и попытке их беглого анализа? Да, больше всех бесчинствовали вампиры, пришедшие в ярость из-за того, как расправились с их гнездом, — но что с этим делать? Разве не должны были нефилимы разыскивать того, кто в отсутствие Рафаэля мог утихомирить остатки клана? Ту же Дженну или хотя бы Саймона, чтобы через него выйти на Сантьяго…

Они с остальными нефилимами, работавшими в эту ночь в командном центре, только-только завершили разбирать ночные происшествия, когда в верхнем коридоре появилось двое нефилимов. Они целеустремлённо чеканили шаг, едва не сбив с ног проходившую мимо девушку, и Алеку хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: они пришли по его душу. 

— Алек Лайтвуд? — спросил один но, скорее для проформы, потому что не успел Алек даже кивнуть, как второй сумеречный охотник уже приставил кинжал к его горлу, вынудив замереть.

— Вы что делаете? — от волнения и возмущения голос Клэри, стоявшей всего в паре шагов и наблюдавшей за этим огромными круглыми глазами, поехал вверх. Однако она практически сразу же замолчала, когда и на неё оказалось наставлено оружие. — Эй, что происходит?

— Объяснитесь, — тут же потребовал почерневший Роберт, подходя к ним, — на каком основании…

— Приказ Инквизитора Эрондейл, — отрезал тот, и Алек прикрыл глаза.

Приказ арестовать, ну, конечно. Что ещё для него могли придумать.

— Алек Лайтвуд, Кларисса Моргенштерн, хорошо, что вы здесь. Не пришлось тратить силы и разыскивать вас по всему городу. — Противный голос Имоджен прошёл по его телу, как электрический ток. Распахнув глаза, Алек встретил её открыто ненавидящий взгляд. За спиной родственницы бледной тенью маячил Джейс, стараясь сильно не отсвечивать и не смотреть в глаза. — У нас нет возможности тратить ресурсы на своих преступников.

— Преступников? — Роберт едва ли не взревел.

Имоджен высокомерно вздёрнула подбородок:

— Преступников, Роберт Лайтвуд. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься защищать своего сына? Потому что в послании в Аликанте он подробно описал свою вину.

— Это в чём же?

— В том, что люди сегодня уничтожили нас!

Алек не поверил собственным ушам и повернулся на негнущихся ногах, боясь сделать вдох, не ощутив даже, что на какой-то миг холодный металл клинка коснулся горла. Чувства его не обманули: в сопровождении неизменной Катарины и незнакомых вампира и оборотня, одинаково жутко обезображенных, в командный центр вошёл Магнус. Одетый слишком уж с лоском для событий этой ночи — в кожаные обтягивающие штаны и лаковый чёрный пиджак — он обвёл притихший командный центр пламенно-ненавидящим взглядом, намеренно долго не глядя на Алека.

— Дети луны и дети ночи потеряли своих лидеров, фэйри вы подавили заранее, так что я буду говорить от имени всех народов нижнего мира, — выплюнул он. — Сегодня примитивные пришли истребить нас, потому что сумеречные охотники дали им шанс напасть на наш след. Вина за множество этих смертей лежит на вас, — Магнус наконец посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Алека обожгло, словно на него выплеснули кипяток. — На вас.

Алек вроде бы и слушал его, но не слышал, как и того, что оборотень, хрипя и кашляя, пролаял, будто по вине сумеречных охотников их стая оказалась практически полностью уничтожена. Пропитанные ядом ярости слова не доходили до его сознания, потому что не могли принадлежать Магнусу. Только вчера тот понимал и поддерживал Алека, давая шанс, что между ними ещё живы прежние чувства, — и вдруг столь резкий поворот. Он боялся, что Магнус возненавидит народ нефилимов из-за случившегося, но надеялся, что этого не случится, что хотя бы для Алека сделает исключение, зная, как он стремился помирить и объединить их народы.

— На Лайтвудах! — почти что взвизгнула Имоджен в пронзительно тяжёлой тишине. — На Лайтвуде!

— Да. На этом Лайтвуде, — сверкнув на неё глазами, поправился Магнус так охотно, что последние крохи надежды, за которые ещё держался Алек, обратились в пыль.

Магнус так и не поверил… Встав перед выбором: нижний мир или Алек — вновь выбрал свой народ, не допустив и мысли, что Алек делал всё возможное.

Поначалу смотревшая строго, с праведной злостью, Катарина перевела взгляд на Магнуса, словно не веря или не узнавая его. Сопровождавший же их вампир только ещё довольнее и шире оскалил изуродованный рот, казавшийся неестественно длинным из-за обнажённых мышц.

Ангел, Алек смотрел на кого угодно, лишь бы не видеть снова злорадное торжество и ненависть в глазах Магнуса. Никогда такого не было. Даже когда они расстались в первый раз, когда поссорились во время отпуска, Магнус так открыто не презирал его, не уничтожал одним своим отношением.

— Магнус, что за глупости? Что ты говоришь? Я тоже дралась с теми полицейскими! — голосок Клэри зазвенел обидой и негодованием, и Алек наконец-то выдохнул. Её вмешательство будто убрало с его горла ту невидимую руку, что с появлением Магнуса всё сжималась, грозясь прикончить Алека прямо здесь и сейчас. — Ты ведь знаешь Алека лучше нас всех! Он всегда ратовал за то, чтобы нефилимы и нижнемирцы держались вместе! Как бы он мог вас подставить?!

— Магнус…

Тот вопросительно и насмешливо приподнял брови, призывая продолжать, а Алек, как назло, осёкся.

— Как ты вообще мог так подумать о нём? — выкрикнула Клэри тот самый вопрос, который он силился, но всё равно бы не сумел задать. — Он же любит тебя!

Откуда столько злости и ненависти? Как мог Магнус так быстро отринуть и забыть всё, что было между ними, что он сам помогал Алеку находить общий язык со строптивыми вампирами и по-бараньи упёртыми оборотнями… Если сам Магнус был против него, стоило ли и дальше сопротивляться Инквизитору и Клэйву? Пусть делают, что хотят. До этого момента у Алека была цель, надежда, но Магнус выбил почву у него из под ног и, кажется, уже навсегда.

Тот, кого Алек любил всем сердцем, в него не верил. Считал виновным в гибели десятков невинных душ и ненавидел, похоже, не меньше, чем Круг и Валентина Моргенштерна.

— Магнус, я… Видит Ангел, я пытался помочь, — с трудом выдавил он первые слова, а потом они полились потоком. Терять уже было нечего. — Если бы был шанс пережить эту ночь заново, я всё равно бы поступил точно так же! Позволить примитивным перебить всех у «Нефритового волка» было правильней, чем сражаться за вас? 

В конце концов, Магнус должен был понять! Алек не мог поступить иначе, потому что «иначе» было сделать так, как поступали сумеречные охотники испокон веков: проигнорировать, поставить свои интересы превыше чужих жизней и не протянуть руку помощи, когда она была нужна. Да даже случись всё несколько дней назад, до памятного разговора с матерью, перевернувшего жизнь вверх ногами, Алек и тогда бы не остался в стороне. Дав же обещание слушать собственное сердце, а не сухие правила и догмы, он оказался волен действовать сам и действовал… что же, опять неправильно?

— Защитник, — злобно прорычал оборотень. — Вы не защитники, а убийцы!

— О, ты всё делал не так, Лайтвуд, — выдал Магнус, хмыкнув, — с того самого момента, когда позволил примитивным забрать тело волчицы Робертс. Вот как они вышли на наши народы!

Забывшись, Алек сделал было шаг ему навстречу, но остановился: горло кольнуло острой болью, и тёплая струйка крови скользнула к ключицам. Неотрывно смотревший на него Магнус, полыхнув глазами, рассмеялся.

— Ты нарушил приказ Клэйва и вместе с этой, — Имоджен презрительно покосилась на Клэри, — девчонкой, недостойной имени сумеречной охотницы, подверг опасности Институт…

— Ты совершаешь ошибку, Имоджен, — отмер Роберт, — большую ошибку! Одумайся, послушай себя! Вы все послушайте, — обратился он к остальным, однако те большей частью отвернулись, будто ничего не хотели знать.

— Инквизитор, я тоже считаю…

— Молчать! — рявкнула та, всё больше распаляясь. Лидия, не сумев даже предложения закончить, отступила, бросив на Алека отчаянный взгляд, но он этого даже не заметил. Не отрываясь, Алек смотрел на Магнуса, ощущая, как стремительно набирало силу отчаяние и безысходность. Он же только понял, как был неправ прежде, изо всех сил старался исправиться, стать лучше, без поддержки Магнуса тут ничего бы не вышло… Магнус всё равно отверг его, даже когда Алек стал наконец тем нефилимом, которого он хотел видеть: чувствующим и думающим душой, сердцем, а не одними лишь законами. — Молчать! За эту ночь нижнемирцами было совершено триста нападений на примитивных! Триста!

— Они нанесли первый удар, — чуть наклонив голову, будто хищник перед атакой, проговорил Магнус. Сейчас он выглядел более, чем опасно. — Мы защищались, потому что никому до нас не было дела. А в войне все средства хороши, так что не тебе меня попрекать, Имоджен, мать Стивена из Круга.

— Магнус! — воскликнула Катарина, однако тот, раззадоренный, её не слышал, сцепившись в схватке взглядов с Имоджен. Магнус в этот момент казался сущим дьяволом, но та ему не уступала. — Асмодей тебя задери, что ты творишь?!

Инквизитор гордо выпрямилась с таким видом, что будь у неё под рукой оружие, она бы прикончила Магнуса, не задумываясь.

— Эта война будет не за тобой, Бейн. Триста нападений, из них половина — со смертельным исходом. Сто пятьдесят примитивных жертв и десятки среди нижнемирцев.

Алек поражённо выдохнул. До сих пор он, оказывается, не представлял себе всего масштаба катастрофы. Всех катастроф: случившейся ночью и той, что в это время превращала его мир в пустую чёрную дыру.

— Примитивные вышли на оборотней, потому что их полиция заполучила труп Майи Робертс, — скучающим тоном, будто нечто само собой разумеющееся, повторил Магнус, — чему Лайтвуд поспособствовал. Предлагал выкрасть тело, но сам же и струсил.

Открыв рот для возражения, Алек ничего не сказал. Ве… верно же. Когда они с Джейсом и Клэри наблюдали за полицейскими, не в силах уже ничего изменить, он в сердцах бросил, что оставалось лишь напасть на машину, которая будет перевозить труп.

— Что? — от Имоджен полыхнуло охотничьим азартом, и она повернулась к Алеку, впервые за последние минуты перестав гипнотизировать Магнуса. — Клэйв не рассматривал эту версию и зря. У Алека Лайтвуда были и возможность, и мотив убить ту волчицу.

— Что за бред? — наконец вмешался он, однако Инквизитора уже было не остановить.

— На том задании с Робертс был мой внук, справедливо заменивший его на посту главы Института, и убийство могло стать попыткой подставить Джейса.

Она несла бред. Полный бред, как Алек раньше этого не замечал? Чем больше Имоджен говорила, тем сильнее пробирала его дрожь, а волосы вставали дыбом. Каждое последующее обвинение было ещё более оторвано от реальности, ведь, если верить ей, выходило, что с попустительства Алека Себастьян Моргенштерн попал в руки людям и мог открыть им информацию о сумеречном мире, с его же подачи заболевшая Изабель (и Алек каким-то образом узнал, что она заражена!) была отправлена в Идрис, а примитивные этой ночью провели масштабную операцию, которая привела к бойне.

Но никто, кроме него, Клэри и Роберта с Лидией, не замечал этого. Люди как будто тоже сошли с ума или им было всё равно. Магнус же и вовсе пребывал на вершине блаженства, наблюдая за ней.

— Ты слишком много бед причинил нам и всем остальным, ты и твоя семья! По твоей вине одна из лучших наших охотниц оказалась в руках примитивных!

Она всё продолжала говорить, но Алек уже не мог это слушать. На мнение Инквизитора, Клэйва и всех остальных сумеречных охотников ему было плевать, он бы смирился с любым решением, будь Магнус рядом, потому что Алек поступал правильно! Все упрёки и оскорбления просто не могли его задеть: на месте сердца уже ничего не осталось, нечему было болеть. Алек низко опустил голову, силясь сделать вдох. Губы дрожали, как сумасшедшие, зуб на зуб не попадал, и ему, если честно, уже было так всё равно, ведь после жестоких слов и поступков Магнуса Алек как будто перестал существовать.

— Последнее, сегодняшнее донесение наконец убедило Клэйв принять то решение, на котором я настаивала: лишить рун и изгнать все позорные остатки семьи Лайтвудов…

— Хватит!

Утонувший уже в трясине безысходности Алек дёрнулся — так громко воскликнул Джейс, привлекая внимание. Он даже успел забыть, что его парабатай всё это время находился тут, так прятался тот в тени Инквизитора.

Визгливая речь Имоджен мгновенно оборвалась. Она уставилась на Джейса взглядом, полным непонимания, как это он посмел, во-первых, напомнить о себе, а, во-вторых, перечить ей.

— Хватит нести чушь, — повторил тот, сжав кулаки и отступив в сторону — отделившись от Имоджен, чтобы противостоять ей.

Мелькнувшая надежда тут же погасла: в последние дни Джейс только и делал, что слепо исполнял её указания, в нём почти не осталось ничего самостоятельного. Сейчас под прицелом множества глаз и после какого-нибудь гневного окрика Инквизитора Джейс заткнётся.

— Никакой вины Алека здесь нет! — Джейс обвёл всех злым взглядом, и Магнус, насколько Алек мог судить, с лёгким интересом приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения. — Я — тот, кто не сообщил Клэйву о появлении Себастьяна в Нью-Йорке и кто предложил напасть на примитивных, чтобы вытащить его!

— Ты что-то путаешь, Джейс, — с каменным лицом произнесла Имоджен, явно надеясь его заткнуть, но вышло иначе — Джейс только повысил голос:

— И с Майей он ни при чём! Если кого и следует здесь винить, то лишь меня. — Запнувшись, он сделал глубокий вдох и всё-таки решительно закончил: — Майю убил я!

***

— Уотсон! Уотсон, ты арестован! Немедленно выпусти меня и сдайся! Не делай себе хуже!

Навалившись всем телом на дверь, Джеймс думал повернуть механический замок ещё на один, последний оборот, но помедлил: рука плохо слушалась из-за ранения, — и металлическое полотно затряслось от ударов. При всей своей бесхарактерности и мягкости агент Перри оказался достаточно силён, но тут уже ему было не выбраться: все двери в управлении проектировались с расчётом, чтобы выдержать взрыв как минимум гранаты, не то что удары кулаком, ногами или пистолетный выстрел.

— Уотсон, ты полный псих, — послышался сдавленный голос Перри. — Думаешь, меня закрыл, так остальные не узнают про то, что ты натворил? Люди погибли! Неужели у тебя нет совести?

— А она была у того человека, который убил моих жену и дочь? — вопросил Джеймс у двери, тяжело дыша. — У всех тех, кто решил, что я тронулся от горя, и отстранил меня от работы? Вчера ночью умирали не люди, а монстры, и ты это прекрасно знаешь!

— На тебя подал рапорт весь отряд спецназа! — глухие удары возобновились. — Думаешь, Мун и в этот раз тебя прикроет? Как бы не так! Он будет спасать свою шкуру!

Всё это не имело смысла. Зачем Джеймс тратил время на пустые разговоры с тем, кто никогда не мог и не хотел его понять? Джеймс, пошатываясь, сделал несколько трудных шагов от двери и лишь тогда понял, что здоровая рука сама по себе потянулась к табельному оружию в поясной кобуре. Он никогда не уважал Перри. Пока тот работал с другими делами и они не пересекались, Джеймс старался не вспоминать его, одного из множества списавших Джеймса Уотсона со счетов после гибели семьи. Первое же время, когда Мун принял его в Отряд 51 как замену Доусон, Джеймс терпел — дело всё равно вёл он. Но когда до долгожданной победы оставалось всего ничего: арестованная ночью девчонка-нефилим, забитая до полусмерти, сдалась и выложила, где находился так называемый Институт, ублюдок Перри попытался арестовать его! Якобы даже по приказу Муна! Плевать, будь это даже тысячу раз так, Джеймс не позволит им остановить себя у самой финишной черты. Он собирался обезопасить их жизнь, их народ, уничтожить угрозу, которая всё это время таилась под боком. Эта война будет не за ними.

Но ему всё ещё нужно было разрешение проклятого старика, чтобы спецназ Отряда 51 отправился штурмовать Институт.

Меньше получаса прошло, как Джеймс выскочил из допросной, трясясь от боевого возбуждения: девчонка раскололась, расплакалась и в промежутках между рыданиями, размазывая кровь по лицу, забормотала, что она устала лгать, притворяться и сливать информацию. Тогда пришлось пинком под рёбра велеть ей ускориться в признаниях, и она указала всё-таки на заброшенный храм в одном из парков Нью-Йорка. А ешё…

— Эрондейл, — выдохнула она трясущимися губами, жалко глядя из-под полуоплывших век. — Того, кого вы ищете, зовут Джейс Эрондейл.

В тот миг… О, в тот миг Джеймс чувствовал себя так, словно уже стоял над трупом этого ублюдка! Словно ему стали известны тайны вечной жизни и лекарства от смерти!

Эрондейлами были его родственники по матери, которых Джеймс никогда не видел. Тётка со странным именем «Имоджен». Если бы он знал… Если бы только мог представить… Выжег бы, вырезал, чтобы ни за что!..

Но чтобы взять штурмом никому не нужную церковь (таинственным образом по документам никому не принадлежавшую) и наступить на горло Эрондейлу, требовалось согласование Муна. Джеймс просто не мог в это поверить! Спецназ, который вчера собственными глазами видел зло, которое вроде должно было существовать только в фильмах ужасов, отказывался без приказа, какой-то электронной бумажки, идти в бой. А ещё, со слов Перри, подал рапорт об его отстранении. Со множеством препятствий Джеймсу пришлось столкнуться за свою жизнь, но это было самым ничтожным, ужасным и — теперь закралась в его голову чудовищная мысль, — самым непреодолимым.

Он собирался уходить, когда Перри с удвоенной силой забарабанил по двери, призывая уже кого-нибудь на помощь. Нет, так его нельзя было оставить: освободившись, он немедленно арестовал бы Джеймса, не дав ему добраться до Муна и стребовать необходимую подпись. Схватив с ближайшего письменного стола ручку, Джеймс вновь подошёл к двери и, дождавшись очередного:

— Кто-нибудь, выпустите меня! — простреленной, но ещё двигавшейся рукой, отпер замок.

Перри тут же шагнул наружу, открывая рот для благодарности, когда Джеймс вонзил ручку ему в шею до упора и с присвистом выдохнул, ощутив побежавшую по пальцам кровь. Тот неожиданно что-то квакнул и закатил глаза, кулем оседая на пол, даже не пытаясь бороться. Затащить его обратно в тёмный кабинет было делом нескольких секунд, и, вытерев испачканную ладонь об его же пиджак, Джеймс вышел и запер дверь уже на оба замка — механический и электронный. Пальцы не попадали по клавишам и как будто всё равно оставляли кровавые отпечатки; он, закусив губу, два, три раза протёр панель рукавом и лишь после этого позволил себе вздох облегчения и даже свободы. В душе вновь нарастало долгожданное ликование, прибитое было этим придурком Перри. Как же давно Джеймс мечтал это сделать… Теперь между ним и долгожданной целью оставалось только одно препятствие.

Кабинет Муна был пуст. Не заперт на ключ, а именно пуст, словно его владелец уходил в спешке, застигнутый врасплох. Джеймс застыл в дверях, зло оглядывая комнату, как если бы это она была виновата, что Муна не оказалось на месте. Что там орал Перри? Что Мун велел арестовать его? Ложь, вряд ли бы он тогда сбежал: понимал же, что Джеймс в любом случае придёт за разрешением на последующую операцию, и остался бы, чтобы самому скрутить. После нескольких секунд раздумий Джеймс всё же решительно шагнул в кабинет, один за другим методично проверил все ящики стола и органайзер, но, конечно, такой опытный и привыкший всё контролировать Мун не оставил свой электронный ключ. Зато в журнале звонков телефона последним обнаружился входящий из лаборатории, и будь Джеймс проклят, если не туда старик и рванул со всех ног! А о поспешности говорило как минимум то, что в самом нижнем ящике стола оказалась припрятана чашка с кофе, ещё тёплая, недопитая даже до половины.

Какого чёрта Мун забыл в лаборатории? В голове теснились подозрения, наслаиваясь одно на другое, но все они не сулили ничего хорошего. Исследования вампиров и оборотней были закончены — так, по крайней мере, заявил Мун вскоре после ареста Гэрроуэя. Лаборатории хватило тех анализов, что они успели сделать, используя вампирёныша Льюиса и труп девчонки-волчицы: их наработки Джеймс и использовал в ночной спецоперации. Выходит, исследования втайне продолжались? И даже взволновали Муна так сильно, что он сбежал, оставив кабинет незапертым. Сукин сын!

Он двинул мышь, нажал пару кнопок на клавиатуре — может, повезёт? — и восхищённо задержал дыхание, не веря в свою удачу. Экран монитора вспыхнул, выдавая не заблокированный рабочий стол: Мун, вероятно, не рассчитывал, что за время его отсутствия кто-то зайдёт сюда и увидит то, что не до…

Рассмотрев открытое изображение, которое Мун не удосужился удалить, Джеймс выругался. Сделал вдох, выдохнул, снова вдохнул, сдерживая рвущееся из груди нечеловеческое рычание. Вот, значит, зачем он побежал в лабораторию… Зачем затягивал расследование и всячески отодвигал операцию против вампиров и оборотней. Всё это время у Муна была своя миссия, которую тот успешно выполнял у Джеймса за спиной.

Услышав шаги в коридоре, Джеймс поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Муном, который толкнул дверь и, как ни в чём ни бывало, вошёл в кабинет. Чужому присутствию он нисколько не удивился, и от этого поразительного равнодушия ненависть полыхнула удушающей волной.

— Джеймс. Вот, значит, где ты скрываешься.

— Что это значит? — спросил он, развернув к Муну монитор, так что шнур едва не выскочил из гнезда, а на пол звучно грохнулся задетый органайзер.

На фотографию тот посмотрел совершенно бесстрастно, будто Джеймс демонстрировал нечто бессмысленное, а никак не результат работы лаборатории Отряда 51: двух подопытных солдат, каждому из которых, похоже, вживляли кровь потусторонних существ. Джеймс вроде бы смотрел на Муна, в его наглые, с прищуром, глаза, но перед внутренним взором ещё стояли эти «экспериментальные образцы», люди, в которых искусственно добавили частицу оборотня и вампира. Они выглядели отвратительно: более бледные, с густыми, похожими на шерсть волосами, с удлинёнными клыками, видными даже при закрытом рте, с крайне развитой грудной мускулатурой, делавшей их, несомненно, в несколько раз сильнее обычного человека.

— Ну, в какой-то степени я рад, что ты узнал всё сам и что мы сейчас наедине, — проговорил Мун абсолютно спокойно, закрыв дверь. Джеймс почувствовал себя диким зверем, загнанным в ловушку, которому единственный выход перегородил убийца-охотник. — Это избавило меня от необходимости отвлекать ресурсы на твою поимку.

— Разве мы не должны уничтожить их? Все эти существа, они же опасность, угроза! Скольких они убили этой ночью, скольких до неё? 

Его собственный голос сочился ядом отчаяния и одновременно ненависти. Джеймс надеялся, что спустя столько мучительно долгих лет нашёл себе союзника. Мун стал первым человеком, кто понял его, протянул руку помощи, когда все остальные считали сумасшедшим. В начале же их даже объединяла общая цель! Они хотели защитить свой народ, но то, что Джеймс увидел, перечёркивало всё. Мун поистине был подлым предателем и ублюдком.

— А ты проводишь эксперименты, как превратить нас в них?

— Не могу отрицать, что в твоих словах есть смысл, — наклонившись, тот поднял органайзер и поставил обратно на стол. — Вампиры, оборотни или фейри, конечно, весьма опасные создания, но в том-то и проблема, Джеймс, что они слишком выгодно в некоторых аспектах отличаются от нас. Нельзя было позволить им просто умереть. Нам это не выгодно.

— Кому это — «нам»?

— Военным. Полиции. ФБР. Всем, кто должен заботиться о защите страны. Отряд 51 создавался не только для их изучения и подавления.

— Вы с самого начала планировали создать суперсолдат, — тихо произнёс Джеймс, осознав, и судорожно стиснул зубы, чтобы не выругаться в полный голос.

Вот всё и встало на свои места. Интерес Муна к его расследованию, поспешное принятие в команду вместе с Доусон — в тот момент, они ближе всех подобрались к врагу. Видя его рвение, Мун выделял все необходимые ресурсы, однако когда Джеймс начал делать первые шаги вразрез с его планом действий, стал тормозить.

Не было никакой помощи, никакого понимания, только расчёт.

— Всего несколько отрядов таких солдат, и мы были бы несокрушимы. Только подумай, — вкрадчиво продолжил Мун, подходя ближе, — что было бы в Ираке, Сирии и Афганистане, отправь мы туда таких ребят? Мы выиграли бы все войны в два счёта без потерь! Отряд 51 преследует благую цель в защите интересов нашей родины, Джеймс, и ты очень помог нам достать все необходимые образцы. С тобой мы меньше, чем за месяц продвинулись больше, чем за несколько лет, но последние твои шаги чуть не свели на нет наши усилия. Позже мы, конечно, разберёмся со всеми сверхъестественными существами, но пока мы ещё не до конца изучили их, пока нам нужны доноры их крови и органов, — он покачал головой, — никто не позволит тебе их убить.

Слушая его, Джеймс неожиданно для самого себя усмехнулся:

— Значит, этот придурок Перри говорил правду, что ты отдал приказ арестовать меня?

Мун развёл руками:

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, Джеймс. Я уважал твой опыт и рвение, сочувствовал твоей потере, но ты перешёл черту. Психологическая характеристика не врёт, ты и вправду крайне неуравновешен и легко выходишь из себя. Я мирился с этим и твоей тягой к убийству на почве мщения ради того, что ты — единственный сумеречный охотник, которого мы смогли привлечь на свою сторону.

Так он ещё и с самого начала понимал, кем являлся Джеймс, но молчал, выжимая всю возможную для себя выгоду. Как Джеймс не догадался раньше?

Он немного помолчал, выгадывая время, чтобы придумать хоть какое-нибудь подобие плана. Мун тоже хранил великодушное молчание, не переставая с превосходством смотреть сверху вниз.

— И что будет теперь?

— Ну… Пожалуй, что мы задержим тебя из-за всего того, что случилось ночью. Несанкционированная вылазка спецназа обернулась не только уничтожением двух логовищ, но и множеством ответных нападений. На твоих руках слишком много жертв для одного человека, слишком много, чтобы я мог тебя отпустить.

— Нет, — просто сказал он. Мун, кажется, не понял, потому что продолжал снисходительно улыбаться, как буйному больному перед тем, как заломать ему за спину руки. — Нет, ты не упрячешь меня в тюрьму. У меня осталось дело, которое нужно завершить.

— Убить того парня Джейса и разнести по кирпичикам Институт, — вдруг передразнил его Мун. — Я всё прекрасно понимаю, Джеймс, но не могу тебе этого позволить. Лаборатория ещё не закончила эксперименты, и нефилимы нужны нам живыми, так что, пожалуйста, не усложняй всё. Сдайся сам.

Сдаться? Он фыркнул. Ну уж нет. Плевать, что его использовали, кто кого ещё использовал. Джеймс сам помогал Муну исключительно потому, что так добирался до убийцы своих девочек. Плевать на то, что какая-то горстка людей возомнила себя вправе союзничать, пусть и таким странным образом, с их смертельными врагами ради создания суперсолдат. Плевать.

Содержимое упавшего органайзера, который Мун поставил на место, перемешалось, и на верхней его полочке оказался нож для бумаг.

— Да, Джеймс, — возникшая из ниоткуда Лора ободряюще улыбнулась. — Ты знаешь, что это правильно, что это за нас с Софи.

Джеймс выхватил взглядом нож всего лишь на секунду, а в следующий момент тот уже оказался в его руке и резал Муна по горлу. Дряхлая на вид кожа разошлась споро; булькнув, полилась тёмная кровь, и Мун захрипел, силясь зажать рану пальцами, но тщетно. Ещё держа нож, Джеймс отшатнулся от него, не замечая, что оставлял на полу алые следы — кровь продолжала капать с короткого, но очень острого лезвия. Ему вмиг перестало хватать воздуха, едва только Мун, корчась, рухнул сначала на колени, а потом, простонав едва слышно:

— По… помоги мне, — завалился на спину, содрогаясь.

Кровь обильно вытекала из перерезанного горла, даже рана как будто стала ещё шире, но нет, Джеймс не сразу понял, что так только казалось из-за того, что и из уголка губ тоже потекла широкая тёмная струйка. Взгляд Муна стремительно стекленел. Седая сволочь, ещё пытался бороться, но недолго: дёрнулся пару раз, а потом вытянулся и обмяк. Джеймс, не веря, досчитал до двадцати, дважды, нет, трижды, но тот не двигался, оставаясь на полу, в луже собственной крови.

На мёртвое тело Джеймс смотрел долго, никак не в силах оторваться, даже не думая, что в любой момент мог зайти кто-то посторонний. В мыслях наступил полный ступор, не столько от спонтанного убийства, сколько от предшествовавшего признания. Мун не собирался помогать ему закончить дело. Если бы Джеймс не пришёл сюда и не заметил этот проклятый фотоотчёт об исследовании, его бы арестовали, и он, запертый в камере, сошёл бы с ума от знания, что убийца его жены и дочери спокойно продолжает ходить по Нью-Йорку и вершить свои дела. Коснувшись фотографии своих девочек во внутреннем кармане пиджака, Джеймс сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Муну не удалось исполнить задуманное, и это — знак, что Джеймс на верном пути.

Аккуратно, чтобы не запачкаться в крови, он подошёл к трупу и, пошарив по карманам, извлёк флешку электронного ключа. Эйдан Мун мёртв, но пока никто в здании не знал об этом, и если хорошо спрятать тело, какое-то время его не хватятся. Какое-то время… Неважно, сколько его будет, этого хватит, чтобы стереть Институт сумеречных охотников и их самих с лица земли.

Джеймс перебрался за компьютер, крепко сжимая в руке электронный ключ.

***

Всё было бессмысленно. Клэри не желала этого признавать, но время шло, а она не могла найти Джейса. Он сбежал, его телефон молчал, и Клэри уже не знала, что делать. Джейс ушёл. Люк мёртв, так сказал Магнус… Во всём мире Клэри оказалась наедине со случившейся бедой, и она просто… она совсем…

Когда аппарат засигналил смс, она схватилась за него с последней отчаянной надеждой, тут же оборвавшейся, и с силой запустила бесполезным мобильником в стену соседнего дома. Рухнув на почтовый ящик, закрыла лицо руками, едва-едва сдерживая слёзы. В последний раз так страшно хотелось плакать, когда мама умерла. Клэри думала, хуже быть не может, но сегодня это случилось. Никогда ещё с такой пугающей ясностью Клэри не ощущала своего одиночества и озлобленности остального мира, как будто пытавшегося поглотить её. Когда Джейс стал отдаляться, когда с приходом Имоджен она поняла, что потеряла своё место в жизни, когда сегодня…

В ушах вновь зазвучал Джейса голос, и Клэри содрогнулась от его решимости.

«Майю убил я!»

Если бы она только знала!

Оживлённый людской поток огибал почтовый ящик, на котором Клэри сидела, словно пустое место. Ну да, для них Клэри и была пустым местом: невидимая, незамеченная, никому не нужная… бесполезная и как сумеречная охотница, и вообще, как человек.

Все последние дни Клэри только и делала, что попрекала Джейса в собственных мыслях — лично поговорить им не удавалось уже довольно давно. Очерняла, пеняла за то, что был слаб и не мог просто послать Имоджен далеко и надолго, предпочёл ей Институт. Как же Клэри заблуждалась! Глупая, и мысли не допускала, что он поступал так не по собственной воле, что в его душе жили демоны почище её собственных, и каждое действие на посту главы Института было сопряжено для него с таким чувством вины и угрызениями совести, что она не могла и представить.

В первую минуту, когда Джейс огорошил всех признанием, Клэри подумала, что он солгал нарочно: чтобы отвлечь внимание и защитить Алека с семьёй. Но затем Джейс заговорил яростно и не щадя себя, и Клэри с ужасом осознала: нет, всё так и было, во многих бедах Института и сумеречного мира Джейс винил себя, по делу винил и наконец нашёл силы сказать об этом вслух. А она ничего не замечала. Предпочитала ругать его, корить, не пыталась представить, что он испытывал. Да даже если бы и попробовала, всё равно бы не подумала, что Джейс мог… Джейс мог убить Майю. Вообще кого-то убить.

Но именно это он и сделал.

Ей было тем более стыдно и тошно от того, что она, застыв от неожиданности, ничего не сказала. Завершив свою исповедь, эмоциональную и страшную, Джейс, задыхаясь, обвёл всех глазами с видом человека, который больше не мог жить с таким грузом вины на совести, но ещё надеялся хотя бы на понимание. Однако никто в командном центре не проронил ни слова. Имоджен смотрела на Джейса, приоткрыв рот и неверяще качая головой, Алек и Роберт застыли с почти одинаковыми выражениями злости и испуга на лицах, как и Катарина. Единственным, кто выглядел довольным, был Магнус: тогда Клэри не сообразила, но сейчас пришло понимание: он наслаждался увиденным.

Гробовую тишину тогда разорвал рык оборотня, в котором с трудом угадывалось «Сукин сын!». Почти мгновенно обратившись, он кинулся на Джейса, но настигнуть его не смог: пришедшие арестовать Алека и Клэри нефилимы перегородили волку путь, выставив вперёд мечи, и тот лишь чудом успел остановиться. Джейс взирал на всё это с ужасом, медленно пятясь по коридору, и Клэри опомнилась слишком поздно — когда он обернулся и бросился бежать. Её отчаянное «Джейс!» уже ничего не могло изменить.

В городском шуме отчётливо выделялись шаги. Обхватив себя за плечи, Клэри, тупо пялившаяся в себе в ноги, слышала, как Алек подошёл, но её сил хватило, чтобы лишь буркнуть:

— Уходи. Не хочу никого видеть.

Если Алек пришёл поглумиться, сказать, что это Клэри во всём виновата, она этого не переживёт. Правда не колола глаза, она била в самое сердце. Клэри виновата. Некуда было деться от понимания, что это она подставила Джейса и Алека с поимкой Себастьяна, что своим отношением оставила Джейса совсем без поддержки. Он не мог поделиться своими тайнами и болью, какой же ад творился в его голове? Клэри ни малейшего понятия не имела. Хотелось, конечно, оправдаться, сказать, что она и подумать не могла, вот только не перед кем было, да это и не оправдания. Разве не должна была она, любя, подмечать всё, что беспокоило Джейса, и поддерживать? Так же делали Алек и Магнус, и это помогало им быть вместе, несмотря на множество порой радикальных различий.

Однако всё случилось, как случилось. Мучимый виной и загнанный в угол, Джейс затерялся в городе, а Клэри выбилась уже из сил, но так и не нашла его. Что хуже — не имела больше ни одной догадки, куда бы он мог пойти, где спрятаться. Выходит, совсем не знала того, кого любила, не понимала его, а ещё что-то требовала, обвиняла… Ангел, где же сейчас Джейс? До чего его могло довести самобичевание?

От обиды и безысходности, тянущей боли, тисками сдавливавшей сердце, она всхлипнула. Рядом послышался вздох Алека.

— Я не смог его отыскать. Проверил все места, куда Джейс мог бы направиться, но там пусто. Не знаю, что теперь.

Как и она.

Так Алек что, пришёл за советом? Поначалу Клэри даже стало смешно, она едва не расхохоталась в полный голос, как глупо это было. В последнее время они только и делали, что цапались, вернее, Алек налетал на неё (как тогда казалось — ни за что), Джейс защищал, и тогда ссорились все трое. Но вот всё перевернулось с ног на голову, и они с Алеком оказались на одной стороне, единственными, кому ещё по-настоящему было дело до Джейса.

Институт разыскивал его как преступника. Клэри и хотела бы забыть потрясённое лицо Имоджен Эрондейл, когда Джейс своим признанием разрушил её мечту сделать его одним из высокопоставленных сумеречных охотников, да не могла. Инквизитора же раздавило именно это, крушение её надежд, а не то, что Джейс оказался убийцей. Это голова Клэри пухла от вопросов: как такое могло случиться с Джейсом, почему вообще произошло, был он одержим демоном или что-то в этом роде, потому что никогда, даже под угрозой собственной жизни, Клэри не поверила бы, что он действительно хотел убить Майю! Это Клэри кусала губы, отчаянно пытаясь влезть в его шкуру и понять, где им искать Джейса, как извиниться, когда они вновь увидятся, и как помочь ему преодолеть случившееся… Когда Алек, одержимый демоном, убил её маму, вокруг него были друзья, ему не позволили замкнуться в себе и изъесть свою душу кровоточащими ранами. Джейс же оказался в полном одиночестве: Клэри думала, он её бросил, Алек не простил своей отставки, а Имоджен старалась вылепить из него идеального нефилима… Она даже не пыталась искать его, когда Джейс убежал. С трудом совладав со своим лицом, недрогнувшим голосом (ужасная, железная женщина!) объявила, что большая часть нефилимов Института отправляется на улицы охранять порядок и защищать примитивных от возможных атак нижнемирцев. Только кто ей поверит, наверняка какой-нибудь отряд, те же верные Стивен и Хиро, уже рыскали по Нью-Йорку с приказом доставить Джейса в Институт любой ценой… Что с ним будет, если это случится?

И это опять возвращало Клэри к тому, как она была эгоистична и слепа. Заметь она раньше, что с ним что-то не так, Джейс бы не сбежал, сделав своё признание перед нижнемирцами после чудовищных ночных нападений. Может, с ним бы ничего и не случилось вообще! А теперь… где он? С кем? Что делал? Что, если его преследовали те же оборотни, стремившиеся отомстить истинному виновнику гибели своей подруги?!

— Я думала, ты работаешь с нижнемирцами, а ты ищешь Джейса.

Понимание, что именно она сказала, пришло не сразу. Клэри совсем не имела в виду, что в духе Алека было присоединиться к тем, кто наводил в городе порядок, тем более, что однажды Алек уже отказывался признавать Джейса и дальше своим парабатай. Просто если кто и мог хотя бы попробовать попросить о временном перемирии, то лишь Алек, однако тот всё понял иначе. Да уж, у Алека не было причин думать о хорошем: всё, что окружало его, приносило лишь зло и боль. Его мать умерла, сестра оказалась разносчицей смертельной болезни и убийцей, как и парабатай, его самого, отца и младшего брата изгнали, и только выступление Джейса помешало Имоджен привести приговор в исполнение. В довершение ко всему человек, которого Алек любил, во всеуслышание объявил его своим кровным врагом и преступником… и Клэри не преминула напомнить, какая же Алек сволочь, что ему наплевать на Джейса. Только она же не меньшая сволочь.

— То есть, я хотела сказать…

— Я понял, — бесцветным тоном отозвался тот. — Но моё место сейчас здесь. Тут я хоть какую-то пользу могу принести. Наверное.

Осмелившись поднять на него глаза, Клэри натолкнулась на такой же потерянный взгляд и поникла. В каждой черте лица Алека застыла тоска, и на какой-то миг Клэри даже преступно порадовалась, что не была на его месте. Джейс ведь не кричал, что ненавидит её, а Магнус открыто продемонстрировал своё настоящее отношение к Алеку. Вроде бы говорят, от любви до ненависти один шаг, но Клэри не думала, что и в жизни всё случается так же стремительно, но во время ужасной сцены в Институте Магнус смотрел на Алека, будто готов был казнить его на месте, презирал и топтал словами и взглядами. От Роберта Клэри слышала, что эти двое воссоединились после смерти матери Алека, но не прошло и суток, как Магнус вновь бросил его. Алек потерял абсолютно всё, но даже так пытался быть полезным, исправить хоть часть чужих ошибок. Её ошибок.

— Прости. Прости, пожалуйста. Мне настолько плохо, что я не осознаю, что говорю… хотя, наверное, я всегда такая. Ты был прав относительно меня.

— Меня это не радует.

— Я всего лишь… — от отчаяния Клэри врезала кулаком по почтовому ящику, на котором сидела. Металлический корпус загрохотал, и несколько примитивных остановились в недоумении, откуда шёл звук. — Господи, я такая никчёмная! Джейсу было так плохо, но я и не подумала поддержать его! Ничего не замечала, лишь страдала из-за того, что перестала быть нужной ему! Просто когда не стало мамы, у меня был только Джейс! Люк и Саймон…

От воспоминания о них перехватило дыхание, и на глаза навернулись непрошеные слёзы. Окунувшись в радость новых отношений, долгожданную, выстраданную любовь с Джейсом, Клэри забыла об обоих. А эта ночь… Магнус сказал, что нижнемирцы лишились лидеров двух народов, то есть, и Люк, и Рафаэль мертвы. И Саймон, наверное, тоже, потому что в последнее время, говорили, он держался рядом с Рафаэлем. Они мертвы. Осознание было сродни удару тока. Люк и Саймон мертвы…

— Когда пришла Имоджен, — кое-как продолжила она, дрожа и шмыгая носом, — и всё разрушила, я поняла, что у меня нет ничего. Ни дома, ни любви, ни семьи — ничего. Я стала пустым местом.

Клэри просто слишком долго отказывалась это признавать. Посмеивалась над теми словами, что произнёс некто — ангел? — в её последнем кошмаре-предупреждении, будто Клэри была рождена для определённой цели и уже выполнила её, а теперь поняла: это правда. Валентина она остановила, Орудия смерти уберегла, а дальше… рушила жизни других, что ей ещё оставалось.

— Я жалела себя и не замечала ничего вокруг. Ты хотя бы… — Клэри замолчала, колеблясь, стоило ли рассказывать дальше. Это для неё слова об Алеке звучали правильно, тот же мог обидеться и уйти, оставив её окончательно одну. Пусть их сблизила общая беда из-за Джейса, Клэри вполне понимала, что Алек мог и не подходить к ней, действовать самостоятельно, памятуя все их прошлые размолвки и конфликты. — У тебя есть смелость, ты знаешь, к какой цели идти, сердце тебя ведёт или…

— Это уже неважно, — глухо произнёс тот, — слишком многое сделано не так. То, что я попытался вчера спасти нижнемирцев, а сейчас ищу Джейса, это мизер, прошлого оно не перекроет, и Магнус… — его взгляд сделался пустым, губы заметно дрогнули. Клэри буквально видела, как он прокручивал в своей голове последнюю их встречу, тот позор на глазах у многих нефилимов, когда Магнус превратил его в ничтожество. Когда едва ли не кричал, как ненавидит его. — Наверное, Магнус прав.

— Не говори так.

— А как мне говорить? У меня как будто открылись глаза. Я слишком долго думал, что поступаю правильно, что только жёсткий контроль и безукоризненное исполнение наших обязанностей позволит сохранить мир. Нижнемирцы увидят, что мы охраняем не только примитивных и себя, но и их тоже. Словно шоры были перед глазами! — он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил уже тише, как будто что-то в нём надломилось и уже не могло починиться обратно. — Теперь я понимаю, что одними приказами и демонстрацией ничего не добьёшься, а нужно убеждать и постоянными действиями доказывать то, что уже сказал… что в работе, что в отношениях, и в приоритете должны быть живые люди и их чувства, а не законы, которые не чувствуют ни боли, ни радости. Но чем мне поможет это знание?

Выдохшись, Алек умолк, уставившись себе под ноги с видом разочаровавшегося в своей последней надежде человека. Потянувшись, Клэри положила руку ему на плечо, но тот же как будто не заметил этого жеста.

— Хочешь, я подвинусь? Сядешь рядом, будет у нас свой клуб тех, кто уничтожил всё, что имел. — Алек даже и краешком губ не улыбнулся. — Да, глупая шутка получилась. Но, Алек, ты хотя бы попробовал что-то сделать.

— Попробовал? Клэри, я не чувствую Джейса, понимаешь? Думаешь, почему я ношусь по всему городу? Руна парабатай молчит, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что Джейс прячется сейчас где-нибудь на воде, чтобы заблокировать её действие. Похоже, я уничтожил нашу связь… довёл всё до такого финала. А Магнус… — Алек прикрыл глаза, то ли кривясь, то ли болезненно улыбаясь, — ты сама видела. Я надеялся, он понял, из-за чего были мои ошибки, и простил, но я для него на втором месте, после его народа. Или даже… теперь уже не знаю, кто я для него, если не враг. До сих пор не могу в это поверить. В Идрисе всё было иначе, Магнус говорил, что верит мне…

Забыв о собственной боли, цедившей из сердца капля за каплей, Клэри сочувственно посмотрела на него. Для Алека удар Магнуса оказался тем более болезненным, что случился почти сразу после примирения. Она видела, как беспомощно и жалко Алек смотрел на него, как ещё надеялся, что Магнус одумается, но тщетно.

Всё это не имело смысла. Они только и делали, что сидели, купаясь в страданиях и обмениваясь ничего не значащими словами поддержки. А если в это время Джейс… если ему нужна была помощь? Ангел, какие глупые мысли лезли ей в голову. Конечно, Джейсу нужна помощь! Он один с муками совести, с уверенностью, что по его вине случилось столько всего — последнее выступление Имоджен чего стоило! Но ещё же были свидетели: Магнус и незнакомые Клэри вампир и оборотень, который чуть ли не убил Джейса у всех на глазах. Его могли преследовать… не только нефилимы из Института, но и нижнемирцы — за саму гибель Майи и за то, что она позволила примитивным узнать о сумеречном мире.

Понимание охватило её морозной дрожью ужаса, и Клэри пружинисто вскочила на ноги.

— Нам нужно идти.

Алек мрачно взглянул на неё:

— Куда? Я не представляю, куда ещё Джейс мог отправиться.

— Но и продолжать просто ждать нельзя, Алек. Кажется, что нет уже никакого шанса всё исправить, но а вдруг он есть, и мы его упускаем, просто потому что сидим сложа руки? Куда Джейс…

Её внезапно осенило. Когда Джейс решился рассказать правду, его признание слышали и нефилимы, и нижнемирцы. Но тело Майи в своё время забрала полиция, так не мог ли он отправиться с покаянием к ним? Джейс был на взводе: он слишком долго держал вину в себе, мучился этим, и устроенной сцены в командном центре ему могло показаться мало.

Стоило озвучить эту свою догадку, как Алек, тихо выругавшись, пробормотал:

— Вот же придурок!

— Ты думаешь, он мог?

— Джейс? Вполне. Я знаю своего парабатай и знаю это чувство, что он сейчас испытывает, — поджав губы, Алек опустил взгляд. — Ты думаешь, что боли слишком мало, что ты заслуживаешь большей кары.

— Тогда пошли! Нужно остановить Джейса, пока он не сделал себе ещё хуже. — Клэри двинулась в ту сторону, где, как ей казалось, должно было располагаться полицейское управление, но через несколько шагов сообразила, что Алек за ней не последовал. — Алек? Не говори мне, что ты сдался. Ты не можешь так поступить.

— Я с самого рождения только и слышу, что я могу и не могу! — отозвался тот с неожиданной злостью. — Но разве во всём, что я делал в последнее время, был смысл? Кому-то я хоть чем-то помог? Мать сказала мне слушать собственное сердце, я так и сделал, но стало лишь хуже! — он шумно втянул в себя воздух, дрожа всем телом, то ли от ярости, то ли от боли. — Мама мертва, Изабель разыскивают как убийцу, Джейса тоже, мы изгнаны из нашего мира! Не смогли помочь оборотням вчера, подставили Кайли, поставили под угрозу Институт! А Магнус, оказывается, не верил мне так, как я ему, и сегодня показал, что ничего не исправится, а я никогда не стану кем-то больше, чем сумеречным охотником, который ему вроде бы симпатичен. И «сумеречный охотник» — это ключевые слова! — у него не хватило дыхания, и Алек, с силой втягивая в себя воздух, замолчал, то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки. Клокотавшие в его душе мука и страдания прорывались сумасшедшим блеском глаз и отрывистыми движениями, и Клэри не знала, что ещё сказать, чтобы успокоить его, показать, как ей жаль. — Хочешь ругать меня, что я сдался? А что я ещё могу? Я тоже оставил Джейса в отместку за его ошибки, за боль, которую он мне причинил. Думал, что справедливо, но ошибся даже больше него. А Магнуса я всё ещё люблю, — пробормотал Алек совсем тихо, — не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь вырвать из своего сердца это чувство до конца, наверное, оно так и останется со мной до самой смерти. Странно, из пары «долг или любовь» долг выбрал не я, но это всё равно нас уничтожило. Я верил в глубине души, что какие бы препятствия ни разделяли нас, любовь всё преодолеет, только пресловутый конфликт между нефилимами и нижним миром оказался сильнее. Так что да, Клэри, можешь считать, что я сдался. Похоже, это единственное, что я могу сделать и по долгу, и по сердцу, и не ошибиться.

— Алек…

С силой врезав кулаком себе по бедру, он поднялся, по-прежнему стараясь не смотреть на неё.

— Прости, что тебе пришлось всё это выслушать.

Клэри попыталась улыбнуться, но не вышло.

— Раз в жизни прорывает даже немого.

Однако это было жутко. Сколько она помнила Алека, он всегда был сдержанным. В выражении чувств и мыслей его немногословности могли позавидовать даже черепахи. Какую же боль он на самом деле испытывал, если выложил всю подноготную перед ней — человеком, которого всего несколько месяцев назад искренне недолюбливал?

— Но это не означает, что ты вообще никому не нужен, Алек. Джейс нуждается в тебе, твоей поддержке. — И это не говоря уже о такой очевидности, что одна Клэри могла бы искать Джейса до скончания века. Вдвоём же у них был хотя бы какой-то шанс: как Алек ни отрицал, что потерял связь с ним, перестав признавать Джейса своим братом, он по-прежнему чувствовал его и понимал, возможно, лучше, чем Клэри.

Она постаралась не думать, что, в конце концов, они оба оказались слепы, нет, даже все трое: Джейс, Клэри и Алек. Предпочли обвинять друг друга вместо того, чтобы простить и помочь, и вот к чему это привело: они почти что уничтожены. Их мир, отношения, дружба никогда уже не станут прежними, и никто не знает, каких ещё последствий стоит ждать. Возможно, они видели лишь верхушку айсберга.

— Серьёзно? Ты что, не слышала, что я говорил про руну парабатай? Я не могу почувствовать Джейса через неё, всё кончено, Клэри. Я разорвал нашу связь!

— Это ты так считаешь, а я хочу верить, что ещё есть шанс, — упрямо продолжила она, встретившись с таким же взглядом Алека. — Вы с ним больше десяти лет вместе, столько раз прикрывали друг друга в бою, спасали друг другу жизнь. Неужели это можно разрушить всего за несколько дней?

— Ты недооцениваешь силу ссоры между парабатай. Отец так потерял связь со своим другом, потому что прекратил общаться с ним.

— Но ты-то — не твой отец! Я не понимаю тебя, Алек, серьёзно. — Тот, отвернувшись, махнул на неё рукой с видом «Ну что с тебя взять», и Клэри не выдержала. — Прости, слушать будет больно, но я должна сказать. Ты говорил, что перестал жить по-старому, исключительно долгом, но сам постоянно на него оглядываешься. Зачем ты вспоминаешь, что случилось с твоим отцом? Главное — что сделаешь ты! А ты ждёшь немедленного результата, словно преображение случится по щелчку пальцев!

В самом деле, Клэри говорила такие прописные истины, и кому! Алеку, который жил в мире сумеречных охотников от рождения. Кто кого должен учить?

— Даже я понимала, что не смогу за считанные дни набрать ту же форму и приобрести те же знания, какими владеете вы с Джейсом и Иззи. Мне для этого не требовались твои постоянные напоминания. 

— В самом деле? — встрепенулся тот, и тень запоздалой вины ещё больше омрачила его лицо. Клэри поняла, что ей нужно сбавить обороты.

— Вообще-то да, но речь не о том. Ты ждёшь немедленного эффекта там, где его в принципе быть не может. Если ты долго делал одно, все и привыкли видеть тебя таким. Никто не начнёт представлять тебя иначе, если ты раз или два поступил по-другому. До победы над Валентином ты был не таким, и это правда, но потом… действительно стал ничем не лучше тех стариков из Клэйва, которые под руководством Имоджен сейчас разрушают плоды твоей работы. Ты сделался жёстким, непререкаемым и безапелляционным, нефилимом, который думает только о эфемерной общей цели, а никак не о живых существах вокруг.

— Это не так, — попытался возразить Алек, но по тому, что он умолк сам, Клэри поняла: согласен и по всем пунктам.

— Вспомни, когда в последний раз ты добивался успеха? Когда действовал так, как считал нужным. Клэйву не требовался союз и встречи с нижнемирцами, этого в законах не было указано, ты сам так решил. И я уверена, не с первого раза получилось заслужить уважение тех же Рафаэля и Люка! Когда ты отринул правила, Алек, и выбрал Магнуса, ты был силён, как никогда.

Она замолчала перевести дух. Резко помрачневший Алек опустил голову, но только Клэри открыла рот, чтобы продолжить, глухо сказал:

— Ты права. Но я уже не тот, что был раньше.

— Ну… может, тебе стоит попытаться снова стать тем Алеком, который шёл не к власти, а к тому, что правильно? И шёл своим путём. Потому что, мне кажется, твои цели хороши, но ты забываешь о них, распыляешься и становишься таким, как все. Прежнего же тебя Джейс всегда слушал, уж поверь мне. А Магнус? Хочешь, чтобы Магнус поверил и увидел тебя настоящего? Тогда нужно доказывать это постоянно, а не раз от разу, вот что называется «работать над отношениями». Просто… просто представь: если бы всё это происходило через несколько минут, как ты сбежал с алтаря к Магнусу, вот что бы сделал? Что думал бы?

Избегая смотреть ей в глаза, Алек так и не проронил ни слова за несколько минут, что Клэри, нетерпеливо притопывая на месте, всё порывалась бежать, раздираясь между противоречивыми желаниями. Где-то в городе Джейс отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы его остановили, чтобы кто-то сказал ему, что он далеко не чудовище и не убийца. Где-то точно с такими же мыслями и страхами наверняка пряталась Изабель, про которую они преступно позабыли за последними событиями. Но ещё был и Алек, помощь которому требовалась не меньше. А Клэри всего одна, и… Да что ей, разорваться, что ли? Она с трудом удержалась от бесполезной ругани, потому что, внезапно, на что-то другое сил не осталось — попытка вправить мозги хотя бы струсившему Алеку слишком многого стоила.

На его лице всё сменялись эмоции, так что Клэри боялась представить, что услышит в ответ. Были злость, удивление, обида и разочарование, и снова злость (в последний раз Алек злился на неё так сильно, ещё когда думал, что влюблён в Джейса), и горечь… Не было только осознавания, и Клэри ощутила, как весь тот порыв, заставивший её говорить, кажется, бесконечно, сошёл на нет. Ради всего святого, кто она такая? Тоже неудачница, как и Алек, оказавшаяся на обочине, которая ничего не могла сделать, а только наблюдала, как рушилось всё, что было ей дорого. Мама, Люк, Саймон, теперь Джейс…

— Я бы сказал, что с нами утром говорил не Магнус, — внезапно ясным и уверенным голосом произнёс Алек. Клэри неверяще уставилась на него, отметив, что он, расправив плечи, перестал сутулиться. Словно два разных человека сидели напротив неё сейчас и пару минут назад. — И не Джейс. И не Изабель бежала из Идриса, совершив два убийства. Те якобы наши друзья слишком отличались от них настоящих. Магнус защищает свой народ, но он бы не стал вести себя так, будто желает войны. А Джейс не трус и не убийца; гибель Майи стала для него неменьшим шоком, иначе бы он не сознался нам. Им мог руководить демон или Себастьян… Я почти уверен, что так он и произошло, что с Джейсом, что с Иззи.

Замеревшая Клэри боялась даже лишний раз вдохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть Алека. Не верилось, что её запальчивая речь, в которой было куда больше эмоций, обиды и отчаяния, чем логики и желания помочь, сработала.

— Так что я сконцентрировался бы на поисках Джейса. У него отличные навыки выживания, но он слишком подавлен эмоционально, и попросту не справится с этим. Ему слишком опасно сейчас оставаться одному, даже если никто не охотится за ним в отместку. Тогда бы он объяснился с нами нормально, а мы уже снова собрали всех нижнемирцев и сели бы за стол переговоров до того, как началась открытая война, — он остановился, обдумывая собственные слова, и Клэри встрепенулась. Впервые за последние не часы — дни, перед ней забрезжила надежда. — Ангел, а ведь я ещё советовал Джейсу, как правильно подать гибель Майи Люциану, чтобы оборотни не взбунтовались. Не представляю, каково ему было. Джейс патологически ненавидит лгать.

— Ты думаешь, у нас есть ещё шанс обойтись малой кровью? Алек, ты серьёзно?

Ненадолго задумавшись и явно ещё сомневаясь, Алек всё-таки кивнул.

— По крайней мере, мы должны попытаться. Ты права: если сидеть и ныть, ничто само собой не исправится. После вчерашних нападений нижнемирцы хотят отомстить и Джейс станет их первой жертвой.

Да, это пугало Клэри больше всего. Джейс сбежал, потому что не в силах был вынести ответственность за совершённое. Он же так долго не признавался, варился во всём этом, и даже сейчас озвучить свою вину вслух его вынудили. Но понимал ли Джейс, что, сделав это на глазах пострадавших оборотней и вампиров, превратился для них в мишень номер один? А тем, кто поведёт изрядно поредевшие, но куда более озлобленные силы нижнемирцев против него и всех нефилимов, действительно вполне мог быть Магнус.

— Но Магнус?..

Наверное, она зря упомянула того, но было поздно. Решительность Алека на несколько секунд сменилась тоской, но он сделал глубокий вдох и ответил с удивившей её надеждой:

— Я надеюсь, что он… остынет. Магнус был не в себе, я не узнавал его в то время, как будто это вовсе не он. — Клэри, чего таить, тоже. Конечно, привыкнув видеть Магнуса вычурно-блестящим и эксцентричным, все они забыли о силе демонической крови. Но гибель множества нижнемирцев пробудила его худшую сторону. — Я сделаю всё, чтобы доказать, что мы не могли предотвратить случившееся. Буду доказывать столько, сколько потребуется.

Он говорил смело и категорично, не давая ни на секунду усомниться, что что-то в его замысле могло пойти не так. Это что, тот Алек Лайтвуд, который дал понять, что у него закончились силы и идеи, и твердил, что всё бесполезно?

— Вау, — она улыбнулась. — Только не говори, что я тебя переспорила.

— Но это так, — поднявшись, Алек подошёл ближе и протянул ей руку, которую Клэри пожала, всё ещё не до конца понимая происходящее. Одно она видела точно: Алек казался более спокойным и уверенным, чем когда нашёл её тут. От растерянности и нервной дерготни не осталось и следа, слабость и трусость как рукой сняло, он словно снова видел цель и как идти к ней. — Похоже, тебе это неплохо удаётся — вправлять мозги и отбивать охоту поступать по правилам, а самое главное — ты почти всегда оказываешься правой.

— Знаешь, мой мир только что сложился карточным домиком и рухнул. Ты мне комплимент сделал.

— Всего лишь констатировал факт. В прошлый раз, когда мы сражались с Валентином, чувства к Джейсу мешали мне сделать это. Ты была… выскочкой, которая внезапно стала для него всем, и я ревновал как последний идиот. Но теперь-то я вижу, что делал это зря. — Алек улыбнулся так спокойно и правильно, что Клэри стало не по себе. Ну, она надеялась, конечно, мотивировать его, заставить действовать, но, похоже, пробудила нечто куда более сильное и глубокое, чем могла представить себе. — Тогда ты появилась в Институте как раз вовремя, словно тебя что-то целенаправленно к нам привело. Как и сегодня ко мне.

Клэри что-то кольнуло на последних его словах. Подобное ей уже говорили, немного не так, но всё же…

— Ещё скажи, что это моё предназначение.

Внимательно посмотрев на неё, Алек склонил голову, без слов говоря «а почему нет», но Клэри тихо усмехнулась. Она вспомнила: голос из сна призывал вспомнить, для чего она появилась на свет, однако представить, что Клэри вроде как должна менять людей к лучшему?.. Будь это так, у Института вообще бы не было проблем, потому что Клэри бы открывала людям глаза на то, что они делали неправильно.

— Так куда мы? К полиции?

— Да, — решительно ответил Алек. — Давай найдём Джейса, остановим войну и объяснимся с Магнусом.

Он первым двинулся в нужном направлении, умело лавируя в потоке людей и автомобилей, когда приходилось переходить дороги. Клэри старалась не отставать и не терять его из виду, но, по правде, ей ужасно не хотелось снова иметь дело с полицией. Понятно, что Джейс пойдёт (если уже не пошёл) именно туда, однако никак не удавалось отделаться от ощущения, что Клэри повторяла тот отвратительно беспечный поступок, стоивший Алеку его поста, а Джейсу — парабатай. Они ведь не собирались, в самом деле, вновь вламываться к полицейским? А если Джейса уже арестовали? Алек же продолжал шагать с целеустремлённостью человека, имевшегося какой-то план: он больше не останавливался и даже не замедлял хода, абсолютно ни в чём не сомневаясь. Клэри нравилась его уверенность, но она хотела бы быть в курсе!

Заминка возникла, когда они пробегали Центральный вокзал. В вечно творившейся возле него сутолоке Клэри всё-таки отбилась: Алека заслонила от неё группа китайских туристов, высыпавшая из здания в самый неподходящий момент. Тот, высокий и крепкий, виртуозно проскользнул между разговорчивыми мужчинами и женщинами, в одинаковой одежде и с нашивками флага родной страны на рукаве. Клэри же врезалась в пожилую туристку и тут же шарахнулась в сторону, потому что седовласая китаянка немедленно с удивлением заворковала на своём языке, не понимая, с чем это столкнулась.

— Алек! Алек, стой, подожди меня!

Но когда она прорвалась через пёструю толпу, то обнаружила, что Алек отошёл недалеко. Выйдя на более-менее свободный от примитивных пятачок, он сосредоточенно смотрел на свой телефон, гудевший входящим вызовом. По-видимому, смутил его незнакомый номер, и Клэри тоже стало неуютно и даже слегка страшновато от того, какие новости могли скрываться за этим звонком.

— Да, Лайтвуд, — отрывисто произнёс он, давая понять, что не одна Клэри переживала, но почти сразу напряжение на его лице сменилось недоумением. — Катарина? Как… я хотел сказать, откуда у тебя мой номер? В смысле? Нет, я не один, со мной Клэри.

Похоже, Катарина на другом конце провода озвучила это кому-то другому: в следующий момент Алека буквально оглушил чей-то вопль, и он резко отнял телефон от головы.

— Клэри? С тобой Клэри?!

— Саймон! — ахнула она и вырвала у Алека мобильник. — Саймон, ты жив? Где ты? Ты в порядке?

Ангел, как же она рада была слышать его! Как будто не одна сотня лет прошла с тех пор, как Клэри в последний раз слышала его срывающийся, взволнованный голос. На несколько секунд она почувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой, словно все их проблемы вмиг разрешились.

Саймон был жив, когда она уже почти смирилась с его гибелью. Это ли не знак, что всё далеко не так плохо, как они думали, и шанс выкарабкаться действительно есть?

— Клэри, я с Катариной, тут полная неразбериха, всё так ужасно, ты даже представить себе не можешь! — затараторил тот, оглушив уже саму Клэри, и ей не сразу удалось попасть по кнопкам, включая громкую связь. — На «Дюморт» и оборотней Люка напала полиция, это были люди, и это ужасно, они хотели всех уничтожить! Понятия не имею, как они нашли нас, я им ничего не говорил!

— Саймон, постой, что означает, ты ничего не говорил?

Они с Алеком успели обменяться непонимающими взглядами, как трубку у Саймона отобрала Катарина.

— Цыц, бледнолицый, успеешь ещё покаяться, кому что говорил и не говорил. Лайтвуд, где вы? Нужно встретиться.

— Это… — Клэри прямо ощущала, как Алек боролся с волнением, — это как-то связано с Магнусом? С Джейсом?

— С обоими, — отрезала та. — Магнус пытается развязать войну из-за вашего безмозглого красавчика и из-за твоей сестры, которая, похоже, убила Рафаэля.

— Что?!

С лица Алека схлынули последние краски. Только что вроде решительный и смелый, он замер, превратившись в восковую куклу, приоткрыв рот и неверяще хлопая округлившимися глазами. Услышанная новость и Клэри привела в ступор, заставила одновременно с ним воскликнуть «Этого не может быть!» и зависнуть над пропастью понимания, что всё именно так и было, когда Саймон виновато сказал:

— Нет, Клэри, это правда.

Объявив дальнейшее не телефонным разговором, Катарина выспросила, где они, а услышав, фыркнула и велела перебираться в место поспокойнее, выбрав почему-то Центральный парк. Клэри чувствовала себя так, будто её огрели по затылку, и не могла спорить; Алек тоже не стал возражать — он замкнулся в себе, услышав про Магнуса и Изабель, не стал отбирать у неё телефон, а по пути к парку ни разу не обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Клэри следовала за ним. Что более довело его до такого состояния: планы Магнуса или сотворённое Изабель, — она не знала да, признаться, и не хотела. Сама определиться со случившимся не могла. Новость о побеге Изабель из-под стражи и несостоявшемся суде долетела до Института, обрастя по дороге множеством подробностей; Клэри до последнего не верила, что убийство подругой двоих человек во время побега было правдой, а не одним из приукрашательств. И вот Катарина сказала, что Изабель убила Рафаэля. Как же так? Как она могла? Изабель же любила его.

«Я бы сказал, что с нами утром говорил не Магнус. И не Джейс. И не Изабель бежала из Идриса, совершив два убийства».

Ох, если бы Алек был прав!

Первыми словами, которые произнёс тот за последние минуты, были «Мы на месте». Почти сразу же, словно их подслушивали, перед небольшой рощицей, уже облетевшей листвой на зиму, возникло ярко-золотое кольцо. Свечение было настолько сильным, что поначалу Клэри восторженно подумала, что это явился Магнус, и только потом вспомнила, что Магнус считал их своими врагами.

Из портала вышагнула Катарина, мрачная, как и Алек, следом, запнувшись, вывалился Саймон. Последними, к немому изумлению Клэри, показались Стив и Хиро. Нефилимы, заметив её прямой взгляд, почти одинаково (что было странно, они никогда не копировали эмоции друг друга, будучи слишком разными) нахмурились и отвели глаза. Клэри думала ещё спросить, что они тут делали, но с земли, отряхиваясь, поднялся Саймон, и она, ахнув, бросилась к нему.

— Господи, Саймон! Что с тобой?

Тот с каким-то затравленным выражением отворачивался, закрывал от неё лицо, но Клэри же видела! Все эти жуткие бугры и шрамы, белые и светло-розовые, похожие на струпья; некоторые неровности кожи алели, готовые прорваться кровью. Выглядел Саймон так ужасно, что Клэри едва удерживалась от слёз и одновременно от ненависти к пытавшему его.

— Кто это сделал? Саймон, кто это сделал?!

— Люди, — ответила за того Катарина. — Вашему парню не повезло попасться одному психованному из примитивных. У него зуб на сумеречный мир, не остановится, пока не вырежет всех нас. Эта ночь — не первая его бойня: ты ведь задавался вопросом, да, Лайтвуд, куда внезапно запропастились все фейри?

Торопливо ощупывая Саймона и пытаясь понять, пострадал ли он как-то ещё, Клэри не слышала, что ответил Алек. В голове билось только одно: кто-то сделал это нарочно. Кто-то мучил Саймона, чтобы выведать у него информацию, истязал святой водой, и этот же человек ответственен был за бойню в «Дюморте» и «Нефритовом волке». Психованный примитивный. Клэри знала, кто это — тот самый человек, который угрожал ей вчера ночью и которого они видели на месте убийства Майи.

Воспоминание закружило её, вернув в тот вечер, когда Майя погибла. Втроём: она, Джейс и Алек, — они наблюдали с крыши за примитивными; Джейс метался, не зная, что предпринять, а Алек, поначалу съязвив, принялся давать ему разумные советы. Они даже не догадывались, что стояли рядом с преступником, а Джейс совсем не выглядел убийцей, не вёл себя так! Он переживал, чувствовал свою вину, но за то, что оставил Майю одну и не сумел помешать Себастьяну. Как если бы… как если бы вообще не помнил, что совершил.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Саймон мягко, но настойчиво отстранил её от себя:

— Клэри, пожалуйста, не смотри.

У неё от этой мольбы всё замерло внутри, сжавшись в тугой узел.

— Тебе больно?

— Сейчас — нет, но… я не хочу говорить об этом, правда. Есть нечто более важное, что мы должны сделать, — с усилием проговорил Саймон и даже попытался заискивающе улыбнуться, но его обожжённые, не до конца регенерировавшие губы не могли сомкнуться. Улыбка вышла куда больше похожей на оскал монстра из фильма ужасов. — Спасти Изабель. Рафаэль попросил перед смертью, я не могу его подвести, а тут такие новости с примитивными и с Джейсом…

Прикрикнув на него, Катарина выругалась и велела им всем подойти ближе; Клэри, крепко держа Саймона за руку, послушалась. Алек стоял, напоминая собой каменное изваяние с пламенеющими глазами, на него страшно было смотреть, и потому Клэри сосредоточилась на том, что говорила Катарина, хотя это казалось невозможным и не желало укладываться в голове. Рафаэль погиб до того, как примитивные атаковали «Дюморт»: в землях фейри его нашёл Саймон, который пытался предупредить об атаке, потому что другие вампиры не прислушались к его словам. Самого убийства он не видел, однако заметил уходившую из дворца фейри Изабель.

— Рафаэль успел сказать мне, чтобы я защитил её, — почти что оправдывался Саймон под прожигающим взглядом Алека, — от неё самой…

— Ты сказал, что ему пробили грудь, — выдохнул тот, наступая. — По-твоему, у моей сестры хватит сил на это?

— Алек, прекрати! — опомнившись, Клэри заслонила Саймона от него, и тот с облегчением выдохнул. — Никто из нас не верит, что это была Изабель. Ты сам сказал, что…

— Мне бы твою уверенность, девочка, относительно Магнуса, что это не он, — перебила её Катарина. — Потому что доказывать, будто его подменили, мне не на чем.

И чем больше Катарина описывала ситуацию с той стороны, с которой видела её она, тем страшнее становилось Клэри, и даже Алек, готовый было огрызаться, защищая сестру, слушал её, темнея лицом от ужаса. Магнус, тот Магнус, которого они вроде бы знали, открыл охоту на Джейса. После признания того в убийстве Майи и, таким образом, косвенном пособничестве примитивным в их нападениях Магнус в отсутствие Рафаэля и Люка забрал себе всю полноту власти и, под всеобщее настроение, объявил: больше никаких переговоров с нефилимами. Любой из нижнего мира вправе теперь отвечать нападением на нападение. Око за око, жизнь за жизнь.

— После случившегося я сама не особо горю желанием с вами общаться, — мрачно выговаривала Катарина, — но Магнус рубит с плеча. Он никогда не был сторонником битвы, а теперь сам выбирает самый кровавый путь решения конфликта. Я ушла искать помощь у тех, кто ещё здраво мыслит, потому что он объявил награду за голову Джейса.

Награду? За голову? Клэри содрогнулась от того, как это прозвучало. Джейса поставили в один ряд с животными, с преступниками! По справедливости, убийство и делало его преступником, но Магнус знал Джейса, должен был понимать, что имелась какая-то жуткая причина для него поступить так, однако всё равно разрешил всем охотиться на него? Судя по тому, что сказала Катарина, он сделал это вовсе не под давлением обстоятельств.

— Магнус жаждет войны, Алек, Клэри, и я не шучу. Не помню, чтобы я раньше видела его настолько жестоким. Он ни слезинки не проронил о Рафаэле! И с Изабель тоже было приказано не церемониться, если мы обнаружим её раньше ваших.

Быстро посмотрев на Алека, Клэри поняла, что он буквально почернел от недоверия и боли. Она немного истории сумеречного мира знала: книжки о минувших днях её никогда не привлекали, — но наверняка такого открытого противостояния, угрозы убить преступившего закон не было уже очень давно. Даже во время Круга жители нижнего мира не пошли войной на нефилимов, хотя имели на то полное право.

Это было жутко: осознавать, что её друзья, да и она сама, чего скрывать совершили столько ошибок, что их мир, в конце концов, оказался на грани катастрофы.

— Лично я войны не хочу. Война — это смерть и страдания, шрам, который останется на множество поколений. Но одной мне Магнуса не переубедить, а вам нужно найти своих брата и сестру живыми и относительно невредимыми, — Катарина сделала паузу, обведя их выжидательным взглядом, — по-моему, самое время нам всё-таки договориться, как ты и проповедовал, Лайтвуд.

Наверное, нужно было радоваться, что во всём этом безумии нашёлся кто-то ещё, кроме них, кто хотел остановить вакханалию, однако Клэри не ощущала ничего, кроме горечи и вины. Проблеск надежды, который возродила Катарина, оказался слишком слаб. Вот если бы Джейс был с ними или Изабель, если бы они с Алеком смогли узнать, что двигало этими двумя, — тогда бы у них была реальная возможность объяснить нижнему миру, что нельзя доводить дело до кровопролития.

— Говоришь, тебе нечем доказывать, что Магнуса подменили? — вдруг отрывисто и сурово произнёс Алек, вперившись в Катарину немигающим взглядом. — Но всё, что я услышал о нём от тебя, Магнус не мог сделать. Не мой Магнус. Я знаю его меньше тебя, он многим со мной не поделился, потому что я того не заслужил, однако я жизнью готов поклясться, — это не Магнус. Он бы не стал отвечать на жестокость ещё большей жестокостью.

Катарина немного наклонила голову:

— Ты совсем не понимаешь, кто он такой.

— Не демон, если ты на это намекаешь. Да, ты его давнишняя подруга, и потому я тем более не понимаю, как быстро ты смирилась. Повторяю — то не мог быть Магнус. Кто угодно, только не он, равно как и не Джейс, и не Изабель. Я не могу объяснить, почему так уверен: просто чувствую, и всё. И даже если бы ты предложила помощь в обмен на нашу свободу, я бы всё равно согласился, потому что нельзя оставить всё так, как есть.

— Поосторожней со словами, нефилим, они слишком громкие.

— Зато правдивые. Я не верю, что мои близкие убивали по собственной воле, а Магнус решил пойти на нас войной. Нам придётся разделиться: мы с тобой отправимся к Магнусу, а Клэри и Саймон продолжат искать Джейса.

— Мы пойдём с ней, — отозвался вдруг Стив, и Клэри удивлённо уставилась на него. Она совсем позабыла, что тот и Хиро присутствовали при разговоре и всё слышали. Однако эта пара нефилимов, обычно весьма шумно разбиравшаяся между собой, сейчас была тише воды, и что на лице Стива, всегда открытом, и на хмурой физиономии Хиро, вечно юлившего и скрытного, читалось одинаковое чувство вины. — Мы тоже искали Джейса Эрондейла, ну, или хотя бы кого-нибудь из вас.

— Исключено, — вновь вмешалась Катарина, сделав вид, что совсем не слышала его. — Грустная мордашка Клэри пригодится разжалобить Магнуса. Будет лучше, если мы пойдём втроём: я, Алек и Клэри, только те, кого Магнус знает близко. Без обид, остальные.

— Саймон с нами. Что? — Клэри привычно вскинулась, готовая защищать друга. — Посмотрите на него! Если он продолжит поиски в одиночестве, то снова угодит к примитивным, и тогда они его не пощадят. А Магнус, если мы уговорим его помочь, своей магией найдёт не только Джейса, но и Изабель.

— Клэри.

Она не сразу поняла, что всё это время Саймон настойчиво пытался привлечь её внимание.

— Не стоит. Я не могу пойти с вами.

— Но…

— Вы ведь сами не знаете, переубедите Магнуса или нет. Что случится в это время с Изабель — никто не скажет, и… — Саймон для верности сделал шаг назад и произнёс негромко, но твёрдо: — Я уже решил, Клэри. В кои-то веки я могу сделать что-то правильное и полезное, и я это сделаю. Рафаэль доверил свою последнюю просьбу мне, нельзя его подвести.

Она двинулась ему навстречу, ещё подбирая слова, когда Алек положил ей руку на плечо, покачал головой, призывая остановиться. Остановиться? С чего вдруг? Саймона чуть не убили, он уже столько настрадался, в том числе, по вине Клэри, и её просят дать ему шанс самому во всём разобраться? Да, Изабель её подруга, Клэри всем сердцем хотела помочь ей, но не ценой жизни Саймона!

Однако при этом она прекрасно понимала, что нет таких аргументов, которые бы заставили Саймона отказаться от его идеи. Обещание, данное умирающему, сильнее многих клятв, даже тех, что даются на крови. Да и Изабель всегда была близка сердцу Саймона, возможно, в привязанности к ней он нашёл утешение после того, как они с Клэри расстались так… так нехорошо. Какое право она имела отговаривать его?

— Стив и Хиро пойдут с ним, так что вопрос с защитой Саймона отпадает, — подумав, сказал Алек и нахмурился, — но сначала объяснят, для чего им потребовались мы.

— В семье не без урода, — в своей излюбленной манере протянул Хиро, нарываясь, и тут же скис под пристальным взглядом Алека.

— Мы хотели извиниться, — продолжил за него Стив, виновато переступая на месте. — За Кайли. Мы выяснили, что это она передавала всё Имоджен Эрондейл про вас.

— Кайли?

В голосе Алека слышалось недоверие, да Клэри и сама не сразу сообразила, как много означали эти слова. Когда Инквизитор сняла Алека с поста Главы Института, Клэри с Джейсом ещё пытались выяснить, кто именно сдал их выходку с Себастьяном в Клэйв, но были уверены в виновности Хиро. Из приближённой к Имоджен троицы он казался самым неприятным, Стив сам указал на него… А потом, внезапно поняла она, события закрутились в своём страшном водовороте, и им стало не до того, кто сливал всё Имоджен.

— А я думал, откуда Инквизитор узнала про мой совет Джейсу выкрасть тело… — вполголоса пробормотал Алек и, внезапно охнув, обернулся к Катарине. — Вот доказательство, которого ты ждала.

Та вопросительно приподняла брови:

— А именно?

— Магнус сказал, что я предложил Джейсу выкрасть тело Майи у примитивных. Клэри, помнишь? — Она кивнула, ещё не понимаия, к чему это он. — Но ему неоткуда было это узнать! Я ничего не говорил Магнусу и сомневаюсь, что это сделал кто-то другой, — Алек торжествующе обвёл всех взглядом. Заметно было, что ему даже легче стало дышать, так обрадовало его обнаруженное несоответствие, слабое, но свидетельство, что Магнус не виноват. — Тогда решено. Саймон, Стив и Хиро пойдут вместе, втроём поиски будут всяко продуктивнее, чем метаться по городу в одиночестве.

— Воу-воу, — Катарина покачала головой, — неужели это тот Алек Лайтвуд, который строил по струнке нефилимов Института и добивался всеобщего сотрудничества? Я уж думала, никогда его больше не увижу.

— Знаю, я вёл себя не лучшим образом, — сухо ответил тот, не желая распространяться дальше на эту тему. — Больше я прежних ошибок не допущу. Можешь ёрничать на эту тему сколько угодно, но позже, а сейчас пора действовать.

— Впервые за долгое время я с тобой соглашусь.

Глядя, как Катарина создавала портал — у неё это занимало немного больше времени, чем у Магнуса, — Клэри старательно не поворачивалась к Саймону. Понимала, что должна была как минимум пожелать удачи, а вообще обнять его и попросить прощения за то, что ничем не помогла, но тот просто сказал:

— Не волнуйся за меня, Клэри. Уж с этим-то я справлюсь.

Собранный и невероятно серьёзный, тот всё-таки заставил Клэри улыбнуться, хотя, по правде, радоваться тут было нечему. Она только и смогла, что выдавить «Пожалуйста, береги себя», перед тем, как тот в сопровождении двух нефилимов ушёл. Ангел, хоть бы у Саймона получилось. Хоть бы он сумел отыскать Джейса и Изабель раньше, чем с ними произойдёт непоправимое…

Хоть бы Алек оказался прав относительно Магнуса.


	18. Глава 17

Портал выбросил их на улицу перед зданием, где жил Магнус. Оказавшись посреди дороги вместо холла его квартиры, Алек в пару прыжков добрался до тротуара и, найдя Катарину и Клэри, очутившихся на другой стороне проезжей части, крикнул:

— Что случилось?

Он слышал, что портал можно перенаправить, но лично видел это только один раз: когда Валентин исчез по пути из Института в Аликанте. Почему их не пустило в дом Магнуса? Тот не желал видеть Алека, однако Катарину, верную подругу, защитные чары должны были пропустить. Или Магнус понял, что она попытается отговорить его от войны с нефилимами, и заблаговременно принял меры?

Или это всё-таки был не Магнус. Чем больше Алек возвращался мыслями к событиям сегодняшнего утра, тем сильнее укреплялся в своей вере — с ними говорил кто угодно, только не он. Магнус не мог быть настолько холодным и жестоким, жаждущим крови… Он как будто сконцентрировал всю ненависть и злобу, пропитавшую Имоджен Эрондейл, и во время того разговора отразил её и усилил. Да ещё и то, что он вспомнил о дне, когда умерла Майя, слова, которых Магнус никак не мог знать. Конечно, напрямую это не доказывало его безумную теорию, ведь даже если в Институт утром пришёл кто-то другой под личиной Магнуса, откуда он узнал о предложении?

Не могло же быть так, что Джейс попался ему и…

— Понятия не имею, — проворчала Катарина, наконец подойдя. Задрав голову, она с тревогой вглядывалась в окна лофта, но понять по ним что-либо было попросту невозможно. — Разве что этот придурок решил забаррикадироваться, чтобы ему не помешали.

Однако по тому, как тревожно она замолчала, Алек понял: Катарина сама не верила в то, что говорила. Прежде Магнус никогда так не делал, не закрывался ото всех и от него в том числе, даже когда злился на Алека из-за его работы в Институте. Пугающая догадка, что с ним что-то стряслось, вновь протянула к сердцу свои скрюченные загребущие руки. Раз за разом Алек прокручивал в памяти последние связанные с Магнусом события: как тот бежал из Идриса, чтобы проверить свою какую-то догадку, которой в спешке забыл поделиться, как за ночной бойней Алек не сумел его разыскать, и как Магнус появился в Институте уже взвинченный и полный ненависти.

Вот тогда всё и случилось. Его подменили, или в него вселился демон, или демоническое начало, на которое намекала Катарина в недавнем разговоре, взяло верх. Неважно, что именно произошло. Алек в любом случае слишком поздно распознал подмену, и это вновь погружало его в пучину тяжёлых, мучительных мыслей, что он совсем не знал своего Магнуса, раз не сообразил сразу. Просил довериться, но подвёл.

— Есть хоть какое-то предположение, что Магнус так резво бросился проверять? — спросила Катарина, пока они втроём поднимались по лестнице. Этого времени как раз хватило, чтобы обрисовать ей ситуацию в надежде, что свежий взгляд поможет увидеть то, что Алек упускал. — Может, он что-то сказал?

— Нет, я бы запомнил. Но это связано с гибелью Айрис, тем, что Магнус увидел в последних минутах её жизни, когда пытался узнать правду об Изабель. Понятия не имею, что там могло быть.

Если бы Алек только знал! Он устал уже мучиться тревогой и опасениями, спрашивать себя, что должен был сделать и не сделал. Если Магнус оказался в беде, нуждался в его помощи, а Алек ничего не подозревал, грош цена словам, что он готов измениться. Судя по тягучему «ясно» Катарины, она тоже подумала о чём-то подобном.

Ну уж нет. Встряска от Клэри открыла ему глаза, вышвырнула из скорлупы сожалений и самобичевания, в которую Алек заполз, сам не помня когда. Он вновь ощущал себя таким же по-хорошему взбудораженным, всесильным, готовым горы свернуть, как и тогда, на сорванной свадьбе, жадно поцеловав Магнуса на глазах у всех. Это было совсем не обещание, что он дал Магнусу после смерти матери, а действие. Клэри напомнила, как однажды Алек уже сказал себе, что хватит притворяться тем, кем он не является, и он не собирался возвращаться обратно, к трусости и страхам. Алек объяснится с Магнусом, когда спасёт его. Магнус поймёт.

— Хотя, возможно, кое-что я всё-таки знаю, Лайтвуд. Не уверена, что я вправе открывать эту тайну…

— Раз начала, говори, — велел ей Алек, и Катарина нехотя, пробормотав «Ты сам напросился», ответила:

— Магнус терзался чувством вины за смерть твоей матери.

— Нет, я говорил ему, что это не его вина. Магнус не виноват, что лекарство…

— Дело не в лекарстве, — та остановилась на верхней ступеньке. — Он промолчал. Магнус определил, что эпидемия, поглощавшая Нью-Йорк и Идрис, — это мутировавшая испанка, но решил никому не говорить до поры, думал получить политическое преимущество, когда бы вы обратились к нему за помощью. Только нефилимы гордо промолчали

Прикрыв глаза, Алек тяжело вздохнул. Он не хотел верить, что Магнус оказался способен на такое, но сказанное Катариной объясняло, почему тот до последнего старался спасти Мариз, когда все остальные уже опустили руки. Пытался исправить свою же ошибку. Но Магнус не знал, как всё обернётся, рассчитывал получить козырь в интригах против Имоджен, это Алек мог понять. Однако невольной жертвой его замысла стала мама…

— Мы… мы поговорим, когда всё закончится, — наконец выдавил он дрогнувшим голосом, — уверен, Магнус не хотел.

— Ещё как хотел — поставить вас, выскочек, на место. Но смерти Мариз Лайтвуд — не желал, нет.

Алек припомнил, как Магнус вёл себя, когда Мариз умерла и на следующее утро, и сердце будто ножом полоснули. Вот почему он так странно сказал про доверие: что ему самому нужна будет помощь Алека, чтобы измениться. Помощь и понимание.

Магнус не хотел, чтобы мама погибла, он всеми силами спасал её, не щадя себя. Мучился, наверное, не меньше Джейса…

— Давайте уже пойдём, — тихо попросила Клэри, и Алек как никогда был благодарен ей за вмешательство.

Дверь им так и не открыли, сколько они не стучали и не пытались дозваться до Магнуса. Звонок не работал, и это стало для Алека новым поводом для волнений, отодвинувшим откровение Катарины на второй план. За своим домом Магнус бдил, он бы ни за что не позволил такой неполадке остаться. Что-то случилось. Определённо, с ним что-то произошло, Алек не мог перестать думать. Вдруг Магнус увидел в памяти Айрис демона, готовившегося атаковать Нью-Йорк? Или демона, которым после смерти и воскрешения стал Себастьян, подчинивший себе Изабель? Наверняка Магнус стремился поскорее выяснить, кого именно обнаружил, или вообще попытался вступить с ним в бой. Поражённый неожиданной догадкой Алек отступил в сторону, не мешая Катарине с Клэри и дальше прорываться в лофт Магнуса, но, в конце концов, даже Клэри сдалась и отошла, расстроенно глядя на их спутницу.

Всё складывалось. Если телом Изабель завладел демон, скорее всего, с помощью Себастьяна, а Магнус решил его остановить, он мог сам стать следующей жертвой. Почему он Алеку ничего не сказал? Разве не понимал, как опасно было действовать в одиночку?

Всё ещё не верил, да?

— Катарина, отойди, — не своим голосом велел он и, стоило той отскочить в сторону, со всей силы врезал ногой по двери немного выше замка.

— Охренел? — окрик Катарины прорвался сквозь мощный звук удара. — По-твоему, это настроит Магнуса на миролюбивый лад? Чокнутый нефилим!

Ответить ей Алек не успел. Он шагнул в прихожую и тут же закашлялся, согнувшись пополам, от едкого запаха гари. Жуткая смесь дыма и серы проникла в лёгкие, осела в горле и щипала глаза; сколько Алек ни кашлял, она как будто забивалась ещё глубже в его тело, отравляя. Гарь и сера, сера и гарь… Ангел, что здесь случилось?

— Твою же мать… — выдохнула Катарина, спешно наводя какие-то чары. Секунда — и Алек, распрямившись, наконец задышал полной грудью, хватая очистившийся воздух пересохшими губами. — Живые, охотники?

— Д-да.

Продолжая тереть ещё резавшие глаза рукой, Алек шагнул за ней в комнату и обмер от представившегося взгляду разгрома. Половина гостиной была сожжена напрочь: мебель, книги, вещи — на всём лежал толстый слой пепла или сами они превратились в пепел, который весело кружил под противный свист ветра из разбитых окон. Другая же часть комнаты несла на себе отпечаток серьёзного боя: почти всё было перевёрнуто, передвинуто, разбитое зеркало усыпало пол; сделав шаг к нему на негнущихся ногах, Алек немедленно отразился во множестве осколков — бледный, взъерошенный, с запавшими и нездорово блестевшими глазами.

— Твою же мать! — с чувством выругавшись, Катарина пнула оказавшийся на полу светильник, и тот со звоном укатился на сгоревшую половину комнаты, стукнулся о ножку обожжённого журнального столика. — Такого я и представить себе не могла.

— Но как? — слова застыли у Алека в горле. Теперь уже не осталось никаких сомнений: Магнус в беде, его нужно спасать, он с кем-то бился, проиграл, и его подчинили. — Я имею в виду, мы же смотрели на лофт с улицы, он казался нормальным!

— Иллюзия, и при том — очень хорошая. Сохраняла заданный визуальный облик и запечатала запахи. Чтобы поддерживать такую, нужен немаленький запас магических сил — жрёт она их капитально, — помолчав немного, она обошла гостиную кругом, взирая на хаос с жалостью, и добавила: — Магнус, Магнус, с кем же ты сражался?

— Но он ведь жив? — спросила позабытая ими Клэри, зажав нос рукой из-за невыносимого запаха, и Алек посмотрел на неё с ужасом.

Она задала логичный, но страшный в своей простоте вопрос, который Алек гнал от себя. Несмотря ни на что, для Алека Магнус оставался сильнейшим из нижнемирцев, он не мог проиграть кому-то в сражении… даже несмотря на то, что сотворил с ним Азазель, и что познакомились, когда Алек спас его от напавшего Круга. До этой секунды Алек и мысли не допускал, что настоящего Магнуса уже могло не быть. Нет. Нет же, никоим образом нет. Если его телом завладел демон, Магнус всё равно жив. Алек ведь не был при смерти, когда в него вселился демон.

— Конечно. Что за глупый вопрос, — выдохнул он, но, кажется, чтобы убедить самого себя.

Преодолев оцепенение, Алек двинулся в центр комнаты. Сердце обливалось кровью при виде того, что осталось от их дома, от вещей, которые любил Магнус и которые были дороги им обоим. Ценные тома, манускрипты, ингредиенты для зелий, фотографии в рамках, всяческие украшения, одежда, милые безделушки — всё это обратилось в ничто по чьей-то злой воле. Но как ни тяжело было смотреть на разруху вокруг, Алек старался не упускать ни единой детали: в любой из них могла скрываться разгадка, что случилось с Магнусом и где он сейчас. На какой-то миг Алек даже порадовался, что не ошибся. Не Магнус с утра был зол на него, сорвался и плевался ядом, а демон, и если его предположения верны, то и Изабель тоже ни при чём, и наверняка Джейс. Теперь Алек хотя бы примерно понимал, что случилось. А раз так, он сможет найти Магнуса, помочь ему, и кошмар последних дней закончится.

— Это демон, я уверен. Слишком много серы было, когда мы вошли. Кто-то из Высших демонов, может, тот же Азазель.

— Сомневаюсь, что Магнус, сломя голову, полез в бой с ним в гордом одиночестве. Иногда он всё-таки делает выводы из своих ошибок. К тому же, если я правильно помню ваше столкновение с ним в прошлый раз, Азазель не был настолько силён.

— Ты знаешь, кто это мог быть? — в лоб спросил Алек, скорее угадав, чем распознав её знание. Катарина выразительно промолчала. — Скажи мне! Ты же знаешь, кто это, и подозреваешь, где Магнус. Я видел, ты ведь всё время на лестнице, пыталась разыскать его своей магией!

— Да, пыталась! — рявкнула та, и Алек осёкся от её напора. — Но если ты судишь по тому, что написано в справочниках Института, то они ошибаются. Я не сильнее Магнуса. Он — самый сильный из всех магов на этом континенте, а может, и во всём мире. В нём течёт кровь Высшего демона.

Тут она замолчала, поняв, что выдала секрет, который не имела права произносить вслух. Алек же испустил громкий, шумный вздох. Магнус — сын Высшего демона, это… многое объясняло. То, как он боялся собственной демонической силы (хотя старался скрывать это даже от Алека), как страшился показать свою демоническую метку, как переживал — даже спустя несколько сотен лет — смерть отчима, спровоцированную магической атакой.

— И не просто одного из, а самого повелителя Эдома, — мрачно добавила Катарина, решив, что больше нет смысла скрывать. — Из всех Высших демонов по мощи он уступает только Люциферу. Лайтвуд, я сама никогда не сталкивалась с Асмодеем, но почти уверена, что это он был здесь. Магнус не распространялся на эту тему, но как-то обронил, что Асмодей очень хотел бы заполучить себе его душу. Ты прав, я пыталась дозваться до Магнуса магией, но я не чувствую его присутствия. Либо под контролем отца он очень искусно прячется, либо его душа… его душа уже в Эдоме, а тот Магнус, с которым мы разговаривали, — болванка, подчинённая воле Асмодея.

Алек слушал её, борясь с желанием крикнуть «Замолчи». Это не могло быть правдой. Он потерял Магнуса, проворонив все шансы спасти его, узнал об угрожавшей ему опасности, когда уже было слишком поздно. Должен быть какой-то выход, и Алек его найдёт.

— Не верю, — слова отдались болью в резко пересохшем горле. — Мы должны как-то разыскать его. Не может быть так, что за него уже нельзя побороться. Я его не оставлю.

Катарина уставилась широко распахнутыми глазами, полными сердитого недоверия и страха.

— Ты? Не оставишь? Да когда Магнус с Валентином поменялись телами, ты в последний момент об этом догадался! — выплюнула она. — Магнус до последнего опасался доверять тебе и правильно делал, я считаю. Сколько раз ты уже подводил его?

— Много, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Алек, совершенно не заметив, как удивило это его признание Катарину. — Мне страшно считать, но я поклялся, что никогда больше этого не сделаю. Его невозможно спасти? Я пойду за ним куда угодно, даже в Эдом. Говоришь, он всё ещё не доверяет мне?..

Здесь он запнулся. Что же, Алек понимал: невозможно преодолеть с налёта, за день, тот барьер между ними, который они с Магнусом, подчиняясь собственным предрассудкам и опасениям, возводили месяцами. Однако, в Идрисе, в минуты их уединения, такого нужного обоим, Магнус дал ему шанс. Первым протянул руку помощи, обещая поддержать, если Алек споткнётся на своём пути к изменению. Разве те тёплые слова и нежная забота скрывали за собой истинные намерения Магнуса? Нет, тогда всё было по-настоящему, Алек знал это. Катарина не разговаривала с Магнусом после его возвращения из Аликанте, значит, она не могла знать о данном ими друг другу обещании.

— А если Магнус не верит, то я буду доказывать, что люблю и достоин его, каждый день, что бы кто ни говорил.

Мрачный взгляд исподлобья должен был пригвоздить его к месту, заставить прочувствовать глубину той боли, которую Алек причинил Магнусу, нарочно и ненароком, но вышло иначе. Алек, наоборот, выпрямился, расправил плечи, всем видом и позой показывая, что эти слова — не просто слова. Не в этот раз. Не с Магнусом.

— Если он в Эдоме, мы сможем это проверить? Открыть портал и вытащить его оттуда?

— Охотник, — Катарина, судя по её лицу, из последних сил сдерживалась, чтобы не врезать ему со всего размаха, — ты представляешь, что такое Эдом? По-твоему, это какое-то параллельное измерение вроде того, в которое вы отправляли Клэри в поисках Чаши смерти? Туда, по-твоему, легко попасть и вернуться? Как бы не так! Эдом — это Ад! Ни одно живое существо, которое оказалось в Аду, не вернулось в наш мир! И если Магнус там, ты понимаешь, что это означает?!

Да, он понимал. Алек отправится в Эдом за Магнусом, даже не будучи до конца уверенным, что не погибнет, ступив в одно из измерений Ада.

— Псих, — пробормотала Катарина, потрясённо посмотрев на него.

— Эй, взгляните сюда. По-моему, я что-то нашла.

Своим вмешательством Клэри разбила напряжённый момент: Алек отвёл глаза и переключился на Клэри; та зашла на выгоревшую половину гостиной и, присев на корточки, рассматривала что-то на остатках журнального столика. Но мысли о Магнусе и Эдоме никуда не делись: намертво отпечатавшиеся на подкорке сознания, они напоминали о себе болезненным пульсом в каждом шаге и каждом вдохе-выдохе, которые Алек делал. Несмотря на свои же заверения Катарине, он прекрасно понимал: есть ужасная возможность, что спасать Магнуса уже поздно.

— Вот, — Клэри осторожно, стараясь не дышать, указала ему на нечто на столе, — эту книгу пытались сжечь, но она очень даже неплохо уцелела.

Под «неплохо» она подразумевала обгорела и сплавилась страницами до состояния каменного угля. Алек посмотрел на самый верхний разворот, прикипев глазами к короткой пометке под старинным рисунком, и одними губами произнёс:

— Почерк Магнуса.

Его пробила дрожь: может, эта книжонка, чем бы она ни была, и есть то, за что Магнус поплатился свободой, жизнью? Прикоснуться к тому было страшно, он мог рассыпаться в пыль, и Алек сосредоточился на том, что осталось от изображения. На нём, изрядно подпаленном, угадывались всадники: трое точно, все в доспехах, а от четвёртого осталась только передняя нога его чёрной лошади. Рисунок был ему смутно знаком, однако Алек не помнил, когда и где мог встречать: в поисках объяснений, как Себастьян вернулся из мёртвых, Алек проверял библиотеку Института, но, конечно, не всю. Он успел прочесть совершенно странную, на первый взгляд, надпись «Изабель – Мор» (так и было, «Мор» с большой буквы), когда Клэри произнесла:

— Что это может быть? — и, не успели они с Катариной остановить её, перевернула книгу. — Надо же, она была белой когда-то.

— Ты что творишь, девчонка? Ты ведь можешь уничтожить единственную нашу возможность найти Магнуса!

— Это странно, — добавила Клэри, не услышав Катарину. Она задумчиво провела пальцем по корешку книги, и на подушечке остался серебристо-серый след от пепла. — Я уже где-то видела такое издание. Ну, этот рисунок со змеёй, которая кусает себя за хвост, уж точно.

— Клэри, — Алек заставил себя звучать как можно сдержаннее, — пожалуйста, положи книгу на место, пока она не рассыпалась окончательно.

Та долго смотрела на него исподлобья, но промолчала и послушалась.

— Знаете, тут ещё какой-то текст, — указала она пальчиком на почерневшую часть страницы, — но уж слишком всё обгорело. Не могу разобрать ничего, кроме первой строки. Что-то похожее на «четверо придут».

— Четверо придут?

— Да. Не знаю, как это возможно, но точно такие же слова я слышала в своём последнем сне.

Догадка мелькнула на краю сознания, успев обжечь его, но Катарина переспросила:

— Какие-какие слова? — И Алек почти одновременно с ней спросил:

— В каком сне?

Полуобернувшись на них, Клэри вздохнула, не зная, на какой вопрос отвечать первым.

— Ну, мои кошмары, помнишь? Те сны, что начали преследовать меня после победы над Валентином. Они не прекратились, я просто не хотела никого тревожить этим, у нас и без меня было много проблем. Но в последнем из них, я как будто была в Раю или где-то рядом, видела много умерших, и среди них была мама.

Алек испустил тяжёлый вздох.

— То есть, скорее, кто-то принял облик моей мамы и пытался сказать, что мы какие-то неправильные, а я — особенно. Он несколько раз повторил это: четверо придут, четверо наблюдают за вами… — снова уставившись на книгу, Клэри тряхнула головой. — Честно, слишком бредово звучало, поэтому я и не стала ничего говорить. Да и некому было… А когда я увидела здесь этот же текст, подумала, что мне хоть немного станет понятней, но нет. Кто эти таинственные четверо и почему Магнус ими заинтересовался?

— Мать моя демоница! — выругалась Катарина сквозь сжатые зубы, и от неё во все стороны зловеще полыхнуло магией, силой, тяжело и угрожающе. — Белая обложка, змея, кусающая себя за хвост! Ты хоть знаешь, что это за книга, девчонка? Это Книга Четырёхцветия. Знаешь, о чём в ней идёт речь?

— Катарина, успокойся, — впервые за всё время, что они общались, Алек повысил на неё голос. Но, по правде, ему самому было далеко до уравновешенности. Глаза всё ещё слезились из-за дыма, он не разглядел обложку книги, её видела только Клэри, но описания картинки с конными всадниками и подписи к ней оказалось достаточно. Он узнал Книгу Четырёхцветия до того, как Катарина озвучила это вслух. Вроде бы хуже уже быть не могло, но именно что хуже и стало. — Клэри же сказала, что не знает, иначе бы она не спрашивала. А про «Четверо придут» ни в одной книге примитивных ничего не сказано, даже в Библии. Это записывал Джонатан Шедоухантер, когда к нему явился Разиэль.

Вконец забеспокоившаяся Клэри вскочила на ноги и вцепилась в рукав его куртки.

— Что записывал? Что всё это означает?

— Один из споров и сомнений, другой — правитель всех болезней, третий — воин, бой несёт, за ними младший, смерть, идёт, — пробормотав это, Катарина, стиснув зубы, тяжело вздохнула. — Четверо придут, гибель всему принесут.

— Чего? — округлив глаза, переспросила Клэри севшим от волнения голосом.

— Книга Четырёхцветия, глава первая, стих восьмой. — Клэри вытаращилась на него, но Алек не обратил на её удивление никакого внимания. — Так говорят о Всадниках Апокалипсиса. Джонатан Шедоухантер, первый из сумеречных охотников, записал это откровение Разиэля, увиденное им во сне, после того, как получил три Орудия смерти. Они не ангелы и не демоны, а высшие инструменты Всевышнего. Они как духи вечно пребывают в Чистилище и приходят на Землю, только когда груз человеческих грехов становится невыносим, и всё, что Богу остаётся, — уничтожить людской род. Если они пробуждаются, нас ждёт полное уничтожение.

— Только не говори, что именно это и происходит.

— Ты видела, что написал Магнус, — Алек говорил вроде бы твёрдо и уверенно, но внутри его буквально колотило от чудовищного осознавания. — В Книге Четырёхцветия сказано, что Всадники появляются в мире живых не просто так: сначала рождаются их смертные ипостаси, а затем Всадники воплощаются в них в строго определённом порядке. Всё сходится.

— Что именно сходится, по-твоему, охотник?

— Господи! — воскликнула Клэри. — Да о чём вы оба вообще?

По-прежнему не веря, та принялась то ли спорить, то ли расспрашивать, а то и всё вместе — Катарина имела неосторожность ответить ей. Алек слушал их вполуха, выхватывая только самое важное, осмысляя услышанное и увиденное. Всадники Апокалипсиса… Алек читал те записи Джонатана Шедоухантера, как и любой другой уважающий себя сумеречный охотник, но по сравнению с Серой книгой и историей Орудий смерти предание о Всадниках казалось… всего лишь преданием. Историей, которая если и воплотится в жизнь, то уж очень нескоро. Сам Шедоухантер в своих дневниках относился к их легенде с недоверием.

— Изабель — это Мор, — повторил он вслух, так что Клэри и Катарина замолчали. — Я согласен с Магнусом.

— В чём именно? — Катарина скрестила руки на груди. — Всадники вроде должны пробуждаться, только когда с ними случается то, что они олицетворяют, а…

Она не закончила предложения, уставившись на него с плохо замаскированным ужасом во взгляде. Алек, увы, не мог сказать ей ничего успокаивающего. Для Смерти его человек должен был быть убит. Для Раздора — погрязнуть в склоках и распрях. Мор… У них было немного доказательств: только книга и заметка Магнуса на полях, — но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы у Алека открылись глаза. Настоящая Изабель не сбежала бы из заключения, а даже если бы она сделала это, то уж точно не расправилась бы с охранником, пленным магом, а затем и с Рафаэлем, который был ей дорог. Всё это произошло с ней после того, как по Идрису прошла эпидемия смертоносной вампирской чумки, и Изабель сама переболела ею. Его губы коротко дёрнулись в улыбке облегчения: всё-таки то была не Изабель, не его сестра всё это наворотила, — однако следом пришло понимание грядущей катастрофы, и Алек… Алек даже не сумел сразу сделать вдох.

Мор не должна была прийти первой. Точный порядок он не помнил, но определённо, Война или Раздор — кто-то из них уже находился в мире живых. Вопрос только, кто именно оказался их смертными воплощениями? Алек прикрыл глаза, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро: Джейса, преисполненного отчаянной решимости, Магнуса, смотревшего со злорадным удовлетворением… Магнус — один из воплощений Всадников, это точно, как и Себастьян — он, скорее всего, Смерть.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что это чушь, охотник, — с трудом проговорила Катарина. Изрядно помрачневшая, она огляделась, ища куда бы рухнуть без сил, но вся мебель была испорчена пожаром, и ей пришлось остаться стоять. — Но ты звучишь чересчур логично, чтобы я могла поспорить. Магнус вполне может оказаться Войной — слишком уж он настаивал на кровавой мести.

— Но почему? — вырвалось у него. — Я не понимаю, если Всадники начали пробуждаться, то почему сейчас? В истории человечества были две мировые войны, тогда человечество гораздо больше заслуживало тотального уничтожения, чтобы его история началась заново. Что мы, современные люди, сделали не так?

Конечно, Алек никогда не узнает ответа на свой вопрос.

— Не мы, а я, — убито сказала Клэри. Виновато посмотрев на них с Катариной, она отошла к двери коридора и сползла по косяку на пол, совершенно не заботясь о том, что могла изваляться в пыли, закрыла руками лицо. — Я не уверена, не знаю, но тот, кто говорил со мной, твердил, что все люди неправильные. Он называл меня «дитя ангелов», — судорожно втянув в себя воздух, Клэри громко шмыгнула носом, — и уверял, что я испортилась больше других. Якобы должна была менять человечество к лучшему, а сама… Я знаю, знаю, в чём виновата: я убила отца, а это ужасно, несмотря на всё то, что Валентин совершил. Но разве, — она подняла на Алека огромные и пугающие в своей пустоте глаза, — этого достаточно, чтобы всё человечество обречь на гибель?

В гостиной воцарилась тишина, такая строгая, что свист ветра в разбитой раме вызывал холодную дрожь, звучал насмешливо и язвительно, словно был в курсе, что им всем осталось недолго. Алек попытался сказать, что, возможно, они переоценивали ситуацию, но ему даже себя мысленно не удалось убедить, что уж говорить об остальных. Явно же, что они догадались верно: ничем иным, кроме грядущего Апокалипсиса, нынешний кошмар нельзя было описать. Он спрашивал, чем же человечество заслужило такой исход? А почему оно должно было получить спасение? За одного себя Алек мог перечислить множество грехов: и гордыню, и слепоту, и презрение, и гнев, и зависть… А если посмотреть в большем масштабе? Да один Клэйв средоточие порока, что уж говорить о людях.

— Нужно подумать, что нам делать, — произнёс он, глупо надеясь, что это заставит Катарину и Клэри что-то предложить, потому что у него в голове было пусто, как никогда.

Ну и что теперь? Сообщить в Институт? Сказать Клэйву? Но что это изменит, Клэйв состоял из таких же смертных, как и Алек с Клэри. Сколько Алек ни напрягал память, он не мог вспомнить, было ли в записях Шедоухантера что-либо о том, как отменить или хотя бы отсрочить гибель человечества. А всё, что приходило ему в голову, — это разыскать тех из смертных Всадников, кто ещё не воплотился, и убедить их передать мольбу о помиловании. Говорить с той же Изабель-Мор или Магнусом-Войной было бессмысленно.

— Если бы я знал, что у Магнуса есть копия книги… Может, хотя бы про Себастьяна-Смерть мы догадались бы раньше, тогда бы удалось предотвратить воплощение остальных, и Изабель с Магнусом бы не пострадали.

Хотя толку было сожалеть о том, что не случилось? Смертные ипостаси Всадников уже родились, и приход их самих из Чистилища был только вопросом времени. Тот же Магнус жил почти четыреста лет… Четыреста лет человечество уже было обречено и не подозревало, что только усугубляло собственную участь.

— Минутку, Лайтвуд, — недоверчиво протянула Катарина, — хочешь сказать, у нефилимов нет Книги Четырёхцветия?

Алек вздохнул. Его и самого это неприятно удивило поначалу, ведь за этим фолиантом Безмолвные братья бдили так же, как и за Серой книгой, однако последней рукописи Шедоухантера не обнаружилось ни в Аликанте, ни в библиотеке Института, а потом круговерть событий завертелась с ужасающей скоростью, и Алеку стало не до того. Теперь же вспоминать об этом оставалось только с раскаянием. Но опять же, кто поручится, что Алек, прочтя предание о Всадниках Апокалипсиса, соотнёс бы их с тем же Себастьяном?

— Алек, — внезапно виновато, дрожащим голосом позвала его Клэри, и Алек медленно выдохнул, заклиная себя не ругаться. — По-моему, книга всё это время была у меня…

— Что?!

— Я не знала! — вскинулась та. — Мне её всучил Стив, говорил, полезно будет почитать. Он даже залез в мою комнату, чтобы оставить её на тумбочке. Алек, я понятия не имела, что эта книга имеет такую ценность!

Она ещё продолжала оправдываться под язвительные комментарии Катарины, но Алек уже не слушал. Откуда Сойер знал или хотя бы догадывался — отдельный вопрос, и у них не было уже времени, чтобы разыскивать того по Нью-Йорку и выспрашивать. Нужно сделать то, что они могли.

— Катарина, ты сможешь… Есть ли чары, которые могут показать нам, кто является земным воплощением Всадников?

Та удивлённо приподняла брови. Как, в конце концов, у неё ещё остались силы усмехаться, когда они стояли на пороге уничтожения?

— А смысл?

— Может, Магнус ошибся, а мы — следом за ним, — сказал он, прикусив губу, потому что от одного упоминания имени Магнуса сердце пронзительно заныло. — А если нет, то есть слабая надежда, что... Эй, ты куда? — Ничего не говоря, Катарина скрылась в спальне Магнуса. — Катарина!

— Не ори. Именно это я и собираюсь выяснить, охотник, — она ввалилась обратно в гостиную, прижимая к груди ворох свечей и каких-то скляночек. Алек скорее угадал, чем понял, что Катарина распотрошила запасной тайник Магнуса с ингредиентами, находившийся в той комнате. — Если Магнус угадал в твоей сестрице Всадницу Мор, то должен был попробовать выяснить личности остальных Всадников. Я наведу чары открытия невидимого, и…

— И что нам это даст? Ну, будем знать мы, кто эти Всадники, это что, спасёт человечество от гибели?

— Нет, — новый всплеск Клэри Алек осадил неожиданно спокойно для самого себя. — Но у нас появится возможность хотя бы поговорить с ними. Мы сумеем передать просьбу дать нам ещё шанс тому, кто… кто выше Всадников. Тебя неспроста называли «дитя ангелов» в твоём сне, Клэри. Если ты слышала Итуриэля, если он хотел предупредить нас об угрозе и спасти, — ты сможешь достучаться до Всадников. Тебя они послушают.

Он сам не мог объяснить, откуда вдруг взялась эта уверенность. Наверное, пришло понимание, что достаточно им одной отчаявшейся Клэри. Кто-то должен сохранять благоразумие и надеяться на лучшее, придумывать, как им спастись, пусть даже, на первый взгляд, ситуация выглядела безнадёжней некуда.

Всадников, как и ангелов, нельзя было призвать намеренно, они не обладали чувствами и эмоциями, не делали суждений и не выносили приговор, а только исполняли его. Веками они ждали, когда человечество погрязнет в грехах настолько, что не останется никакой надежды на его исправление, и тогда приходили на Землю — чтобы положить конец одной жизни и открыть дорогу новой, невинной и чистой. Поэтому их сила обозначалась печатями в виде уробороса. Замкнутый круг… Круг перерождения. Он силился припомнить, видел ли у сестры знак уробороса, но память заполонили последние события… Зато её видел Магнус — в воспоминаниях убитой Айрис. Вот почему он догадался, что Изабель Всадница, — заметил этот знак.

— А потом его атаковал Асмодей, — угрюмо продолжила за него Катарина, когда Алек выложил им свои последние догадки. — Видать, хотел поспособствовать пробуждению.

— Но демонам-то это зачем? — хмурясь, спросила Клэри.

Покачав головой, Катарина подула на расставленные широким полукругом свечи, и те молниеносно вспыхнули, как если бы на них попало чистое пламя. По комнате начал расползаться сильный, почти приторный запах сандала, слишком густой, и Алека в первые несколько секунд даже повело. Дотащившись до окна, он схватился за раму, жадными глотками втягивая свежий воздух.

— Ошибаешься, девочка. Если над человечеством действительно нависает угроза Апокалипсиса, представляешь, сколько грешников попадёт в Ад? Да мы удивляться должны, как до сих пор демоны ничего не спровоцировали.

А ведь в словах Катарины был смысл.

Разгоревшись, свечи стали чадить. В комнате и без того было трудно дышать, а ещё поплыл и темноватый дымок, от которого слезились глаза. Алек с опаской ожидал того момента, когда Катарина начнёт швырять в пламя разнообразные порошки, вытащенные из тайника.

— А что будет, если мы ошибаемся? — продолжала допытываться Клэри, и это уже, похоже, Катарину порядком утомило, потому что она, отвлёкшись от колдовского действа, закатила глаза.

— Дым просто развеется и всё.

Ох, как бы этого хотелось, но Алек знал, что всё случится с точностью до наоборот. Когда Катарина наконец забормотала заклинание — негромко и неразборчиво, на том наречии демонов, к какому нередко прибегал и Магнус, — Алек невольно подался и вперился в глазами в пока нечёткие завитки дыма. С момента, когда в гостиной стихло последнее слово колдовской формулы, прошло несколько секунд, ещё рано было чему-то происходить, но он уже хотел увидеть, с кем они имели дело. Да, записи Шедоухантера были отвратительно упрямы в том, что со Всадниками невозможно договориться и вымолить прощение, однако если они исполняли волю Всевышнего, значит, могли сделать и обратное — передать ему мольбу о пощаде.

И без того казавшийся непроглядным дым от свечей стал темнее, гуще, пополз вверх, скрадывая очертания предметов и изуродованной комнаты. Отделившись от подоконника, Алек шагнул навстречу, жадно уставившись в плотное облако, зависшее между Катариной и Клэри. Он почти не дышал, не мог дождаться, когда же наконец из магического дыма покажется первый облик… и с присвистом выдохнул, когда из черноты, резко и потому пугающе, вынырнуло белое лицо Себастьяна.

Чёрный. Всадникам принадлежали четыре цвета: чёрный носил Всадник Смерть, бледно-зелёный или болотный — Мор, белёсый, белый обозначал Войну, а кроваво-алый — Раздора. Зависший в нескольких шагах перед Алеком призрачный Себастьян был одновременно он и кто-то чужой: его лицо наполовину скрывала черная маска из вздувшихся вокруг глаз вен, но сомнений не оставалось. Джонатан Моргенштерн, тот, кого они привыкли называть Себастьяном, — один из Всадников Апокалипсиса. 

— Он Смерть, — глухо подтвердила Катарина, резко побледневшая, едва чары показали первое лицо. Похоже, она до последнего питала тайную надежду, что догадка Магнуса и её собственные подозрения окажутся ошибочными.

Теперь Алек всё понимал. Как Себастьян вернулся в мир живых, почему не нападал на Институт или нижнемирцев и почему его так долго не могли обнаружить, — в его теле были дух и сознание другого существа. Ангел, каким же увидел живых этот Всадник Апокалипсиса? За ним же, ни о чём не подозревая, охотилось столько нефилимов…

Напоследок исказив Себастьяна-Смерть злорадной ухмылкой, чёрный дым сделался пронзительно-зелёным, при одном взгляде на который передёргивало от отвращения. Увидев, как образ врага сменился лицом его родной сестры, Алек с силой закусил губу, с трудом сдержав отчаянно-болезненный стон. Изабель смотрела на него, холодная и чужая, с такой же маской, как у Себастьяна, только присущего ей болотного цвета. Алек не заметил, как покачнулся. Гостиная сделала кульбит туда-сюда, не сразу вернувшись в устойчивое положение, и, сосредоточившись на том, как устоять на ногах, Алек не слышал, что втолковывала Катарина совершенно оторопевшей Клэри. У него самого сердце, поначалу колотившееся безумно сильно, оказалось где-то в горле, и билось через раз, а то и реже, предчувствуя, что это ещё не конец и будут открытия, ещё более ужасающие, чем это. Почему именно такая последовательность? Первым из Всадников шёл Раздор, он провоцировал Войну, за которой являлась Мор, а затем и Смерть, но сейчас первым они увидели последнего Всадника… Означало ли это, что и в мир живых они приходили точно так же, неправильно? Первым случился Себастьян, да, потом Идрис накрыла эпидемия вампирской чумки. Понятно, даже будь у них на руках Книга Четырёхцветия, они всё равно не додумались бы до прихода Всадников. Порядок был нарушен.

— Нет! — с яростью и отчаянием выкрикнула Клэри, и Алек очнулся от своих мыслей, чтобы увидеть, как лик сестры сменился бесстрастным лицом Джейса. В отличие от прочих он не был настолько изуродован маской: вены вокруг глаз у него просто выделялись, более белые, чем остальная кожа, и только. Но всё же Алек смотрел не на своего парабатай, а на Всадника Апокалипсиса. Равнодушного, нечеловечного…

Клэри продолжала ещё что-то говорить, перемежая слова руганью и всхлипами; Алек же неотрывно смотрел на Джейса, ощущая, как в груди разливались усталость и зловещее, тёмное равнодушие. А Магнус? Кажется, он стал Войной, сегодняшнее утро как нельзя лучше это доказывало, но нет, третьим Всадником оказался Джейс. Если подумать, это даже точнее некуда: много раз Алек ловил названого брата на том, что разборки физические он предпочитал больше, чем словесные баталии, а в последнее время Джейс, тем более, совершал спорные поступки, способные разжечь настоящую войну между нефилимами и нижним миром. Алек вздрогнул, осознав: это правда, его парабатай и сестра — Всадники Апокалипсиса, высшая сила, пришедшая в их мир уничтожить человечество за его грехи. Что к Изабель-Мор, что к Джейсу-Войне смертные отнеслись далеко не лучшим образом, так что… А есть ли вообще смысл надеяться на снисхождение?

Вслушавшись в урезонивающие слова Катарины, Алек даже немного воспрял духом. В самом деле, вид Джейса отличался от двух других Всадников; скорее всего, он ещё не полностью пробудился на Земле. Если и последний из Всадников, Раздор, тоже пока не пришёл, то шанс ещё есть. Нужно показать им двоим, что люди не потеряны окончательно, что они умеют многое другое, кроме как ненавидеть, преследовать и убивать. Знать бы только, кто старший из Всадников — Шедоухантер указывал на, как ни странно, Раздора, — как добраться до него и что говорить.

Он не сразу понял, что остальные молчали и смотрели на него: Катарина — недоверчиво-злобно, а Клэри — в подлинном ужасе. Отведя от них взгляд, он обнаружил, что чары вновь изменили образ человека в колдовском дыму.

Алек смотрел на самого себя.

— Что?

На большее его не хватило. Растерянно приоткрыв рот, Алек сделал шаг к собственному призрачному лицу с алыми прожилками вен, висевшему посередине гостиной, и остановился, поняв, что дальше просто не сдвинется. Себастьян, Изабель, Джейс — в них находилась чудовищная сила, пришедшая сотворить уничтожение, но последним в этой цепочке, последним и главным над ними был… он?

— Лайтвуд.

Он дёрнулся от одного голоса Катарины. Что она хотела сказать? Смотрела же на Алека, как на убийцу… Околдовать хотела, обезвредить или думала выругаться, не сдержав эмоций?

— Я… я не знал. Не понимаю, как так вышло, как… — он ещё раз посмотрел на себя с и отшатнулся, что было сил. Решимость искать встречи со Всадниками Апокалипсиса мгновенно улетучилась, стоило узнать, что она сам был одним из них. Одним из тех, кому уготовано принести гибель этому миру. — Ангел… Вот почему я только и делаю, что ругаюсь со всеми.

В нём же Раздор, «из споров и сомнений». Поэтому Алек поссорился с Магнусом, цапался с Джейсом и Клэри в последние дни, огрызался и постоянно ощущал себя так, будто его загнали в клетку. В нём пробуждалась сила, над которой Алек был не властен. Ангел... Алек уничтожит мир, который сам отчаянно пытался сохранить.

И, выходит, всё то время, пока Алек пытался поступать правильно, он собственными руками приближал гибель человечества?

— Алек, — тихо и жалобно позвала Клэри, но он отвернулся от неё, пряча пылающее от стыда и испуга лицо. Эта глупая девчонка ещё наградила его взглядом надежды, словно Алек обладал силой всё исправить!

— Теперь я уже окончательно не знаю, что нам делать, — с тяжёлым вздохом заметила Катарина и, похоже, развеяла чары, потому что кровавые отсветы, окружавшие образ последнего из Всадников, исчезли, и комната погрузилась в полумрак.

Алек тоже не знал. Прежде он подпитывал себя надеждой, но тут... С кем договариваться, кого просить о помощи, если внутри него — Всадник Апокалипсиса?

— Алек?

— Мне нужно побыть одному. Пожалуйста, — выдавил он и, вылетев в спальню Магнуса, захлопнул за собой дверь.

Для верности Алек подпёр её спиной, содрогаясь так, будто выбрался, насмерть промёрзший, из лавины. Он думал, что готов к любому удару. Несмотря на кажущуюся бессмысленность затеи, собирался до последнего бороться за их шанс жить. Однако врагами, с которыми придётся бороться или договариваться, оказались он сам и его друзья, семья. Если бы… Если бы Магнус не пропал, успели бы они выяснить это? Голова была пуста, ни одна мысль не задерживалась надолго, кроме самых бестолковых или глупых сожалений вроде «а что было бы, если». Хотя одно точно было известно. Если Алек придёт к Клэйву со словами, что человечеству угрожает гибель, а он — один из тех, кто её принесёт, Алека запрут в Городе костей, как безумца. И Всадники Апокалипсиса получат ещё одно доказательство того, что историю человечества пора начинать заново.

Грудь вдруг сдавило с нечеловеческой силой, Алек мелко-мелко задышал, не в силах вдохнуть глубоко, а по позвоночнику прошёл озноб паники. Его согнуло пополам, Алек закашлялся и впился ногтями в бёдра, надеясь болью подавить страх, но прошло, наверное, несколько минут, прежде чем его отпустило. Он даже попробовал вслушаться, что происходило в гостиной, но то ли Клэри с Катариной были слишком поражены открывшейся правдой, то ли говорили очень тихо, однако оттуда не раздавалось ни звука. Да как будто они могли предложить что-то дельное! Клэри хоть вернула его пошатнувшуюся веру в свои силы (до поры), сдулась, когда дошло до действительно серьёзного, а Катарина…

Должен быть выход. Они могли и дальше плыть по течению, а Алек — продолжать жалеть себя, но мог и выяснить, как достучаться до дремавшей в нём силы, не пробудив её. Алек же хотел, чтобы Клэри через Всадников передала сообщение, вот отличный шанс, даже искать никого не нужно. Наверняка есть какие-нибудь чары, комбинация которых позволит ему поговорить со своим альтер-эго. Для Магнуса не составит особого труда навести их…

Вспомнив о нём, Алек тихо застонал. Ужасная правда ненадолго вытеснила из его сознания Магнуса. Если он — не Всадник Апокалипсиса, то где тогда Магнус? Всё-таки сражался с отцом и проиграл бой. Как же его спасти?

Поначалу Алек подумал, что ему показалось. Он раненым зверем метался по комнате, перебирая в уме варианты, несколько раз рассеянно скользнул взглядом по окну и далеко не сразу сообразил, что на крыше здания напротив стоял… Магнус? Понимание обожгло как калёным железом; Алек просто стоял и смотрел, боясь одновременно и обмануться, и подтвердить увиденное. Катарина не чувствовала присутствия Магнуса в городе. Кто это? Марионетка Асмодея?

Это было неправильно. Рискованней некуда. Если Алек так сделает, то поставит под угрозу жизни Клэри с Катариной и многих других невинных людей, но там был Магнус, и, ради Ангела, о чём ещё Алек мог думать? Изабель, Джейс, Всадники Апокалипсиса, Магнус — и между ними всеми он должен был сделать выбор, единственный выбор! Никогда ещё это не было так сложно…

Хотя, на самом деле, нет.

— Магнус? — негромко позвал он, приземлившись на крышу в нескольких шагах. Из лофта удалось выскользнуть незамеченным через окно: руна беззвучия скрыла шаги, руна силы помогла одним прыжком перемахнуть дорогу. Сердце радостно подпрыгнуло в груди, потому что со спины Магнус выглядел абсолютно таким же, как обычно, и не попытался прогнать, но Алек остудил сам себя, зло выдохнув: — Или кто ты есть?

Тот двинулся не сразу. До того высматривая что-то ему одному известное вдалеке, Магнус соизволил отреагировать, лишь когда Алек ещё раз повторил его имя: неспешно обернулся, держа руку по-наполеоновски за бортом приталенного, с золотыми эполетами камзола, и посмотрел с деланным равнодушием. Это ледяной взгляд не мог принадлежать Магнусу, и рука Алека невольно дёрнулась к клинку в ножнах на поясе. Одного выпада хватит, чтобы прижать лезвие к его горлу и вынудить этого демона, кем бы он ни был, отпустить Магнуса…

— Ты ведь не настолько глуп, как хочешь казаться, — наконец с расстановкой произнёс тот, улыбаясь. — Прекрасно понимаешь, что я — не Магнус.

— Да, я знаю, кто ты, — от захлестнувшей его ярости Алек едва мог членораздельно говорить, — и если из-за тебя, Асмодей, он…

Выразительно изогнув бровь, демон в теле Магнуса поморщился и фыркнул.

— Глупый сумеречный охотник. Не путай меня с моим сыном.

В спину осёкшемуся Алеку ударил порыв холодного ветра, пихнув Магнусу навстречу. Под злорадный смех того Алек едва устоял на ногах. Если это не Магнус, и не его демонический отец Асмодей, то кто же тогда? Кто приходился Высшему демону родителем? От пришедшей на ум догадки Алек похолодел, от неожиданности и растерянности даже слегка приоткрыл рот, а не-Магнус, будто прочитав его мысли, издевательски поклонился.

— Умница, узнал. А то я уже подумал, что смертные Всадников глупы, как и все остальные.

***

Убирая ставшие ненужными свечи, порошки и склянки, Катарина гремела ими нарочито громко, отвлекая от только что произошедшего, но Клэри смогла более-менее усмирить клокотавшее в груди волнение, лишь когда та, закончив, по-турецки уселась на уцелевшем диване и вперилась взглядом в одну точку. Алек спрятался в соседней комнате, от магического ритуала не осталось и следа, — очень легко поверить, что его не было, как не было и Всадников Апокалипсиса, пришедших уничтожить человечество. До этого дня Клэри не считала себя трусихой, но узнать, что её брат и друзья оказались настоящими врагами, имевшими цель убить всех, было слишком. Хотелось, вернувшись хотя бы на полчаса назад, выбежать из комнаты, заткнув уши, чтобы ничего не увидеть и не услышать. В голове и без того творился хаос, а то, что они узнали причину всех бед, что случились за последнее время, ничуть не помогло. Да, Джейс и Изабель, скорее всего, совершили убийства как Всадники Апокалипсиса; да, понятно, почему Алек срывался на всех, рычал и оскорблялся, но что делать с этим знанием? Как оно поможет спасти себя и человечество? И самый главное — за что?

В ворохе бесконечных вопросов Клэри силилась вспомнить свои сны (ох, как же она была глупа, что стремилась поскорей забыть их): кого видела, кто и что говорил, но чётче всего в памяти был последний, самый пугающий, когда к ней обратился ангел. Тогда же он сказал, что люди и Клэри неправильные, что четверо придут… Надо было сразу обратить внимание, попытаться разузнать, может, это что и означало. Не игнорировать Стива с его вроде бы идиотскими советами! Даже нет, не так: с самых первых необъяснимых снов задуматься, а не списывать кошмары на первую подходящую причину. Клэри была так глупа и слепа, что ангелу потребовалось едва ли не вдалбливать информацию ей в голову, но даже это не помогло! Подумать только, у неё всё это время хранилась такая нужная для нефилимов книга, которая позволила бы раньше увидеть опасность! Однако самобичевание ничуть не помогало. Если даже и Алек, самый целеустремлённый из них и питавший большие надежды, сдался… На дверь спальни, за которой скрывался тот, Клэри посмотрела с тоской. В какой-то степени она понимала, как Алеку нелегко: на него обрушилась новость, хуже даже, чем «Мой отец — Валентин» для неё, но он же их негласный лидер, он принимал решения, мастерски просчитывая всё на пару ходов вперёд. Если Алек отступил, что делать ей? Говорить со Всадниками, серьёзно? Чтобы они испепелили её (или что они там делают?) немного раньше, чем всё остальное человечество?

И Джейс… Клэри не могла поверить, что её Джейс оказался одним из них. Собственными глазами видела его лицо в колдовской дымке, изуродованное маской принадлежности ко Всадникам Апокалипсиса, но до последнего ещё на что-то надеялась. А сама только и делала, что подталкивала его к пробуждению Войны: злилась, кричала, ревновала. Катарина думала, что Джейс ещё не воплотился как Всадник, и если бы Клэри могла разыскать его и сказать, как любит, что всё равно она на его стороне… Да неважно, Всадник Джейс уже или нет, он имел право знать, что не один.

В кармане куртки завибрировал мобильный, а потом заиграл незнакомой мелодией. Торопливо вытащив его — в полуразрушенной комнате музыка производила ещё более гнетущий эффект, — Клэри удивлённо моргнула: на экране аппарата высветилось фото Роберта Лайтвуда, но подписано оно было как «Отец». Ах да. Поговорив с Саймоном и Катариной, Клэри забыла отдать Алеку его телефон.

— Алек, где бы ты ни был, не возвращайся в Институт, — без приветствия начал Роберт Лайтвуд, не дав Клэри вставить ни слова. — Мы не можем связаться с Клариссой, Стивеном и Хиро, если хоть кто-то из них с тобой, то уходите как можно дальше и, ради Ангела, не попадайтесь на глаза полиции. Они штурмуют здание, объявлена эвакуация в Идрис.

Ей как будто врезали по затылку. Сначала вампиры и оборотни, а теперь Институт? Да как вообще примитивные узнали об его существовании? Как выяснили адрес, разглядели за защитными чарами? Неожиданно Клэри с пугающей ясностью поняла — точно так же, как и обнаружили «Нефритовый волк» с «Дюмортом», ведь среди них был кто-то с видением, а арестованная Кайли могла выдать Институт, надеясь выкупить свою свободу. Нефилимы так сосредоточились на собственной безопасности, даже отказались помогать нижнемирцам и, похоже, уверились, что стали окончательно неуязвимы. Как будто ангельская кровь придавала им особенный статус и могла защитить ото всего.

— Алек? Алек, ты понял меня?

— Эй, ответь уже наконец, — резко велела Катарина, и Клэри, послушавшись, запнулась от волнения.

— Это не… это не Алек, а Клэри.

— Клэри?

— Он рядом, но… не может ни с кем сейчас говорить. Что с Институтом? Как примитивные вас нашли?

— Они ломают двери, — сообщил Роберт по-военному чётко, — похоже, кто-то помог им обойти защитные чары.

Увы, Клэри знала, кто это мог быть.

— Кайли…

— Решено было не бороться. Мы спрячемся в Аликанте и затаимся, пока всё не успокоится. Вам тоже нужно спрятаться, поняла, Клэри? Ни в коем случае не возвращайтесь к Институту, примитивные никого не пощадят… Имоджен?

В голосе того прорезалось изумление, и Клэри, со страхом внимавшая его словам, содрогнулась. Что та задумала? Накатившая паника словно хлестнула Клэри наотмашь. В Институте же никто не подозревал о скором пришествии Всадников Апокалипсиса, а ну, Имоджен только усугубит конфликт? Достаточно лишь одной жертвы, примитивного или нефилима, чтобы на надежде хотя бы переговорить со Всадниками можно было поставить крест.

— Имоджен, что ты задумала? — отдалённо донеслось из трубки: похоже, Лайтвуд, забыв о разговоре, отнял руку с аппаратом от лица. — Сама же велела отступить!

— Они отключили электричество. Генераторы долго не протянут. — Голос Инквизитора заглушил далёкий звук удара, грохот и крики. — Я выиграю немного времени, чтобы все успели уйти.

— Это глупо! Примитивные могут убить тебя, как только ты выйдешь на крыльцо…

— Джейс Эрондейл! — зазвучал многократно усиленный мегафоном чужой мужской голос, и Клэри замерла, вслушиваясь в то, что происходило в Институте, в нескольких милях от неё. — Джейс Эрондейл, мы знаем, что ты здесь. Выходи с поднятыми руками!

— Джейс там! — вскрикнув, она выпустила из рук телефон. Грохнувшись на пол, аппарат разлетелся на две части, но Клэри этого не заметила. — Катарина, пожалуйста, мне нужен портал в Институт!

— Да ты сдурела, что ли? — агрессивно выпалила та, поднимаясь. — Или человеческий язык понимать перестала? Тебе же сказали — не возвращаться, опасно!

— Но Джейс там! Примитивные пришли за ним, я знаю, он сдастся!

Как же Катарина не понимала? Джейс убежал из Института в невменяемом состоянии, уязвлённый собственным признанием в гибели Майи. Да он наверняка не раздумывая согласится на все условия, лишь бы защитить тех, кто ещё оставался в Институте. Вот идиот! Клэри должна была помешать ему пожертвовать собой. Никому это сейчас не нужно: Джейс же Война, самый страшный Всадник Апокалипсиса после Смерти; стоит ему попасть в руки примитивным, и тогда его альтер-эго стопроцентно воплотится на Земле.

— Вот же оно, — пробормотала Клэри, поразившись, как это сразу не пришло ей в голову. — Вот с кем из Всадников я могу поговорить — с Джейсом! Мы любим друг друга, и в нём тоже сильна ангельская кровь, Джейс сможет попросить за людей, Катарина!

— Тебе ни слова не сказали, что Джейс там, — безжалостно отрубила та, проходя мимо к спальне. — Не сходи с ума, Клэри. Не хватало ещё, чтобы своей истерикой ты сделала только ху… — она не договорила: толкнув дверь, шагнула в комнату и, через несколько секунд молчания, с чувством выругалась: — Твою мать, Лайтвуд-то теперь где?


	19. Глава 18

— Ну всё, Джейс, ты меня достал! — орал Саймон за его спиной, никак не желая отставать. — Я никуда тебя не пущу, придурок, понял?

Ровные ряды домов закончились, за широким проспектом начинался парк, где, мрачный и тёмный в сгущавшихся сумерках, держал осаду Институт, и Джейс нехотя замедлил шаги. Он ещё надеялся, что от надоедливого Саймона удастся отвязаться, не применяя силу, однако тот благодаря своим вампирским способностям следовал за ним по пятам, продолжая взывать «к голосу разума». Идиот. Если что и должен был сделать Джейс, так это сдаться, чтобы из-за него не пострадало ещё больше людей.

— Вот это правильно, — затараторил тот, купившись на уловку. — Давай успокоимся и всё обдумаем, как нам спасти Институт, раз уж так вышло, что вся надежда на нас. И давай без идиотских самопожертвований, мне потом Клэри не простит, что я тебя не удержал. Ещё и помощнички эти ангельские куда-то запропастились, а то бы сдал им тебя, а сам за Изабель. Я и так уже перед Рафаэлем… — его иссечённое шрамами от порезов и ожогов лицо помрачнело. — Короче, давай, ты будешь Брюс Уиллис, а я какой-нибудь из его случайных…

Не дожидаясь конца глупой болтовни, Джейс, что было сил, заехал ему кулаком в челюсть. Обычного вампира таким ударом не вырубить, но Саймон был ослаблен, а потому, закатив глаза, совершенно беззвучно рухнул в обморок, широко раскинув руки и ноги. Встряхнув гудевшую руку, Джейс оттащил его подальше от людских глаз — в узкий закуток между двумя домами, куда не должен был дотянуться свет уличных фонарей, — и торопливо отошёл. Беспомощный Саймон, усаженный вдоль стены, смотрелся немым укором тому, что Джейс уже сделал и что только собирался — оставить своего друга, который, как мог, старался помочь. Но из-за Джейса и так пострадало слишком много людей, а если бы Саймон последовал за ним в Институт, то, определённо, стал бы ещё одной жертвой. Хватит. Нужно остановить это безумие.

Саймон кричал, что примитивные шли за Джейсом, так что он встретит их лицом к лицу. Такова была расплата за убийство Майи, которого он не должен был допустить.

Надо было сразу сознаться всем: друзьям, Люциану, Институту, тем же примитивным. С тех пор, как тело Майи попало к ним, вопросом времени было, как скоро они доберутся до нефилимов, но Джейс струсил. Испугался ответственности! А в итоге из-за его молчания свершилось столько всего… изгнание Алека, уничтожение нижнемирцев, а теперь и Институт брали штурмом.

Окружённое несколькими рядами бронированных автомобилей здание казалось в разы меньше, чем обычно. Взрытая колёсами земля превратилась в грязное месиво, но скрадывала звук шагов даже без руны беззвучия, пока Джейс лавировал между машинами. Снаружи примитивных оставалось немного — он скрипнул зубами от бессилия и злости, осознав, что большая часть уже зашла внутрь Института, — но это были не простые полицейские, как сообщалось в экстренном оповещении. Упакованные в бронежилеты и каски, все сплошь с автоматическим оружием — против сумеречных охотников вышел до зубов вооружённый спецназ, физически подготовленный не хуже, а то и даже лучше. Джейс не хотел об этом думать, но против такой силы у запертых в стенах Института нефилимов могло и не быть шансов.

Приходившая из командного центра рассылка говорила, что началась эвакуация в Идрис, но самое последнее смс кричало, что примитивные сумели обесточить здание. Джейс не знал, успели ли уйти все или кто-то остался и пал жертвой его бесчестия и глупости. Притаившись за одним из автомобилей, Джейс искал глазами главного у примитивных, — Саймон успел довольно подробно описать его — но не находил Джеймса Уотсона. Почти одинаковое звучание их имён заставляло морщиться от отвращения. Тот либо обыскивал уже здание внутри вместе с основными силами спецназа, либо Джейс опоздал, и всё кончилось. Нет, так не должно было случиться. Ещё не поздно!

Институт казался пугающе мёртвым, чёрным и безликим: защитные чары спали с него окончательно, обнажив зияющий провал там, где ещё утром была дверь, и пустые глазницы выбитых окон на первом этаже. Стоило подойти немного ближе, как сразу же начинало жечь глаза и ноздри, а лёгкие как будто зудели; после нескольких таких безуспешных попыток Джейс вынужден был отказаться от идеи пробраться внутрь через запасной вход на первом этаже. Оставалось одно — по стене залезть на крышу и надеяться, что там он не встретит никакого сопротивления. Хватит уже применять силу, она ему опротивела. Джейс до этого постоянно шёл напролом, руководствуясь тем, что был сильнее, и очень много зла причинил.

На крыше, между возвышавшихся шпилей бывшего собора, оказалось мертвецки тихо. За собственным шумным дыханием Джейс не сразу осознал, что запасной генератор молчал, хотя должен был обеспечивать Институт энергией, хотя бы критические важные его части вроде командного центра и комнаты с порталом в Идрис. Понимание оказалось подобно пронизывающему ветру, который свирепствовал вовсю, пробирая холодом до самых костей. Если генератор уже вышел из строя, всё случилось довольно давно, вот почему Джейс не видел полиции. Битва закончилась… спецназ ушёл. Ни с чем или всё-таки кто-то им попался?.. Джейс вцепился в ручку двери, что вела внутрь здания, и покачнулся, не находя в сил и смелости встретиться с последствиями своих ошибок.

Всё ещё боялся, а ведь бежал, сломя голову, бесконечно повторяя, что пришло время всё исправить. Саймона даже ударил, чтобы тот не помешал восстанавливать справедливость, а в конечном итоге недалеко-то ушёл… продолжал прятаться. Однако всё это уже не имело значения. Даже если Джейс спрыгнет вниз и в полный голос прокричит, что он и есть тот самый Джейс Эрондейл, убийца несчастной Майи Робертс, ничего это не изменит. Примитивные сделали то, что хотели. Захватили вампиров, оборотней, пришли и разорили Институт, место, которое Джейс считал своим домом. Даже если никто, по счастливой случайности, не пострадал во время штурма… да ради Ангела, о чём Джейс думал? Он видел выгоревшую лужайку, выбитые окна и дверь! Неужели же внутри обнаружатся целые и невредимые комнаты, а спецназ и собственные коллеги встретят его с распростёртыми объятиями? Дверная ручка внезапно показалась похожей на расплавленный металл, Джейс отдёрнул руку, испугавшись обжечься. Знай он, чем обернётся его желание любой ценой остановить Себастьяна… Если бы они не проникли в полицейское управление и не оставили свои следы, примитивные бы никогда не начали охоту на жителей сумеречного мира. У них просто не оказалось бы ниточки, за которую можно было потянуть. Преследуя Джейса к Институту, Саймон пытался рассказать, что этот Джеймс Уотсон, то ли полицейский, то ли ФБРовец, мстил за свою семью, якобы убитую сумеречными охотниками. Это многое меняло, если не всё, и внутренний голос призывал Джейса подумать — в смерти чужой семьи его вины уж точно не было, но она оставалась в другом. Если бы Джейс, как призывал Алек, включал голову, а не действовал то слепо подчиняясь Имоджен, то в пику ей, ничего бы не случилось. Ничего!

Джейс очнулся от того, что ветер швырнул ему в лицо водяную пыль — настолько мелкий посыпал дождь, — и обнаружил себя на самом бортике крыши, готовым в любой момент спрыгнуть вниз и скрыться.

Нет уж!

Стоило очутиться наконец внутри Института, как мерзостный и противный страх наказания наконец ушёл. Его место всецело заняла боль: Джейс крался по своему родному дому, как преступник, везде наблюдая следы чужаков. Коридоры хранили множество грязных отпечатков, двери в большинстве комнат и кабинетов либо болтались на одной петле, либо лежали внутри. Все места, которые представляли собой мало-мальски годные убежища, буквально перевернули вверх ногами — пришедшие люди явно имели целью не позволить никому сбежать. Иногда раздавались звуки ударов — похоже, спецназ ещё обыскивал этажи, — но как Джейс ни прислушивался, он не слышал ни шагов, ни голосов; это совсем не наполняло его надеждой. Даже если сумеречные охотники успели уйти, Институт никогда не будет прежним. Он обнаружен, разворочен и осквернён. За годы существования его в Нью-Йорке тут случалось всякое, но только благодаря Джейсу Институт… по-настоящему пал. Эта мысль подстегнула его как кнутом, и потому, услышав из кабинета главы разговор на повышенных тонах, Джейс заторопился туда, чуть ли не пылая от желания наконец расплатиться за всё и снять с души тяжкое бремя вины.

— Уотсон, сдай мне оружие, — требовал незнакомый мужской голос. — Тебе не уйти. Тело Муна обнаружили, ты — последний, кто видел его, и на орудии убийства наверняка найдут твои отпечатки пальцев. Сдай оружие.

— Чёрт возьми, Страйкер, ты мудак! — другой шипел так громко, что Джейс мог легко расслышать каждое слово. Так это и был тот самый Джеймс Уотсон, ответственный за всё случившееся…

Один из ответственных. Первым из них был сам Джейс.

— Ты не посмеешь арестовать меня сейчас!

— Ещё как посмею после того, как ты подделал приказ о штурме. Ну же, Уотсон, я дважды повторять не буду: опусти пистолет и подними руки вверх.

— И что, доставишь меня в лабораторию как и остальных здешних ублюдков? — ядовито огрызнулся тот, и на несколько секунд в кабинете воцарилась мёртвая тишина.

Джейс замер у двери, будто споткнувшись (он не понимал, действительно ли это было так, либо сознание, защищая его от признания в собственной трусости, придумало отговорку). Лёгкие жгло от быстрого бега и того, что предстояло сделать; Джейс то и дело порывался толкнуть дверь, но внутри молчали, а это означало, что там только двое — его враг и ещё один неизвестный, какой-то Страйкер, который ему противостоял. Может, если они сейчас не договорятся и поубивают друг друга, Джейсу не придётся…

— Только не в тюрьму, — вдруг выплюнул Уотсон, и Джейс, хоть и выдохнул с облегчением, но всё равно инстинктивно отшатнулся в сторону. — Слышишь, кретин? Только не в ту же тюрьму, где сидят эти уроды.

— Положи пистолет, — безапелляционно отчеканил второй, — а потом, может быть, мы поговорим, Уотсон. Ну же. Толкни его ко мне. Уот!..

Раздавшийся так близко выстрел оглушил Джейса даже через прикрытую дверь. В ушах затрещало, но он ещё услышал испуганный женский вскрик, а в следующий момент уже ворвался в кабинет, и тело спецназовца раскинулось на полу прямо перед ним. Дуло автомата металлически звякнуло — боец так и не разжал пальцы на рукояти оружия, — но Джейс задержал взгляд на нём всего на несколько секунд: его сразу же приковала к себе стоявшая в центре комнаты Имоджен, бледная, с дикими от происходившего сумасшествия глазами. Увидев Джейса, она пришла в ужас, зато другой человек: худой, темноволосый, — державший в руке пистолет, неожиданно улыбнулся почти счастливо. На его лице Джейс не увидел ни капли раскаяния за убийство, а один лишь восторг.

Значит, это и есть тот человек, который руководил атакой на нижний мир.

— Я — Джейс Эрондейл, — громко сказал он, забирая на себя всё внимание того. — Ты ведь меня искал, да? За убийство Майи Робертс? Вот я, забирай, только оставь в покое остальных.

— Джейс, — к Имоджен вернулись дар речи и самообладание; она, как могла, горделиво выпрямилась, — оставь нас. Не вмешивайся, я сама всё решу.

— Нет! — Джейс перебил её с жаром. — Теперь это моё дело. Это всегда было только моё дело. Я виноват, я и понесу наказание, но отпустите тех, кого вы взяли здесь.

Слушавший его с заметным наслаждением Уотсон медленно подошёл ближе, опустив руку с пистолетом. Они оказались примерно одного роста, примитивный даже заносчиво вздёрнул подбородок, чтобы выглядеть внушительнее и выказать своё презрение, но всё, что Джейса по-настоящему интересовало: как убедить его позволить всем сумеречным охотникам уйти. Перед ним стоял человек, только что хладнокровно застреливший другого на глазах у свидетелей, готовый на что угодно в достижении своей цели, а ею был Джейс.

Уотсон никого не отпустит, Джейс неожиданно понял это совершенно отчётливо. Ему такое наслаждение доставляло наблюдать, как они с Имоджен пререкались, что он не мог добровольно отказаться от возможности помучить Джейса ещё больше, играя с жизнями арестованных нефилимов и нижнемирцев.

— Нет, — просто сказал тот и широко улыбнулся. В его глазах плясало пламя настоящей ненависти. — У нас достаточно улик, указывающих, что ты убийца, Джейс Эрондейл, но твои так называемые сородичи вряд ли лучше. Вы — монстры, угрожающие нашему роду. Вы все должны быть уничтожены!

— Эрондейлы не убийцы! — вмешалась Имоджен, повысив голос, и Джейс, уже успевший вычеркнуть её из этого разговора, мысленно выругался.

Зачем?! Что она хотела этим сделать? Защитить? Так Джейсу не нужно было её заступничество, пришла пора нести ответственность за свои поступки. Как же Имоджен не видела, что перед ними — фанатик, которому достаточно было одного слова против, чтобы запустить новый виток насилия и убийств? Даже Джейс понял это едва ли не с первого взгляда… понял, но прятаться больше не собирался. Некуда было, он по кусочкам потерял всё, что имел.

— Мы — один из древнейших родов сумеречных охотников, примитивный. Мы испокон веков защищаем вас от демонической угрозы. — Слушавший Имоджен Уотсон внезапно начал скалиться, как взбешённый зверь. Его глаза — Джейс видел это даже с расстояния в несколько шагов, — стали наливаться кровью, рука с пистолетом заходила ходуном, затряслась как у сумасшедшего, а Имоджен всё продолжала говорить, не понимая, что могла в любой момент получить пулю. Её нужно было спасать! — Ни один из Эрондейлов не отнял чужую жизнь зазря.

Открывший рот для возражения Джейс так ничего и не сказал. Не отнял жизнь зазря? А как же Стивен, участвовавший в кровавом восстании Круга? Его с Селин выступление против нижнемирцев — это что, по мнению Имоджен, было правильно? А то, что Джейс признался в убийстве? Смерть — это единственное, чего Майя заслуживала, поэтому Джейс так и остался невиновным в глазах своей родственницы?

Или Имоджен не собиралась признавать его с родителями частью семьи, своего непогрешимого рода?

— Но в гибели Майи виноват действительно я.

Имоджен намеренно смотрела в другую сторону, и тогда Джейс с нажимом продолжил:

— Я убил её своими руками, — воспоминание об этом ударило его в самое сердце, оставив болезненно-ноющий, непреходящий след. На несколько секунд перед глазами Джейса даже встала Майя, полуобратившаяся, тщетно боровшаяся за собственную жизнь. Джейс покачнулся, хватая ртом воздух, но заставил себя продолжить: — А мой отец был одним из тех, кто хотел уничтожить весь нижний мир. Им почти это удалось, они погубили множество невинных существ.

Однако как они со Стивеном, с отцом, которого Джейс никогда не видел, были похожи. Стивен преступил закон, и Джейс тоже. Яблоко от яблони…

— Я знал, — низко и злорадно выдохнул примитивный. Выражение превосходства и удовлетворения на его лице смешались в жуткую маску, окончательно выдавая безумство. — Я знал, что вы все здесь прогнили, что только смерти вы и заслуживаете.

— Джейс! — возмущению обратившейся к нему Имоджен не было предела. Она смотрела так, будто Джейс продолжал настаивать на абсолютной ерунде, совершенно не вязавшейся с её грандиозным замыслом. — Я ведь велела тебе не лезть, — отчеканила она, практически зашипев под конец, — тем более, с такими глупостями! Утверждать, что ты — убийца!..

Ангел, она тоже, что ли, помешалась?

— Я и есть убийца!

Уставившись на него немигающим взглядом, Имоджен несколько раз вдохнула и выдохнула — крылья её носа широко раздувались, — а затем с отвращением и буквально осязаемой ненавистью припечатала:

— Тогда ты не Эрондейл. Кто угодно, но не мой внук, не моя кровь. Селин испортила её, и получился… ты.

Её слова прилетели будто мощной оплеухой. Джейс уже не Эрондейл? Потому что оступился, совершил преступление и сознался в нём, за это от него готовы были отказаться? Имоджен так хотела сделать из него идеал, что, когда рухнули её надежды, и слышать больше ничего не хотела… Словно Джейс в глубине души не подозревал, что именно так всё и будет. Инквизитору нужен был не ребёнок рано ушедшего сына, не член семьи, а послушный её (и только её!) воле, во всех отношениях прекрасный нефилим, которого не удалось вылепить из Стивена.

— Разиэль предупреждал, что ты висишь на краю, что я должна приложить все силы, чтобы сберечь тебя. Он являлся ко мне, наставлял, я гордилась тем, что сам ангел хотел спасти моего внука! И он видел, как я старалась! Я расчистила тебе путь к власти в Институте, дала новую команду, извела Лайтвудов с их тлетворным влиянием бывших участников Круга! А что сделал ты? — зло спросила она и сама же ответила, не дав ошеломлённому Джейсу вставить ни слова. — Ничего. Не сумел даже помочь возвратить моего сына. Разиэль был прав, — Имоджен важно и как-то отчаянно кивнула самой себе. — Я пыталась сделать тебя настоящим Эрондейлом, но ты действительно порченый. Живёшь без цели, одним днём, не слушаешь, что тебе говорят. Неудивительно, что ты и в самом деле совершил убийство, — закончив эту тираду презрительной усмешкой, она обратилась уже к примитивному. — Я передумала. Забирайте его.

Она передумала. Джейс ощущал себя так, как если бы из-под ног исчезла земля, и он ухнул с высоты прямо в расплавленное ядро. Имоджен, должно быть, бредила. Не могла же она и вправду верить в явление Разиэля, который указывал растоптать Алека с его семьёй и возвысить Джейса! Однако верила же и именно так и поступала. Джейс понимал, что за смерть Майи будет расплачиваться много, долго и очень болезненно, но надеялся, что не все отвернутся от него, что хоть кто-нибудь останется. Алек бы не сделал так, как Имоджен, — забилась в опустевшей голове надежда, слабая настолько, что её брыкания больше походили на судороги агонии. Ни Алек, ни Клэри, ни Изабель — никто из тех, кого Джейс отогнал от себя по указке Имоджен, которая теперь отказывалась от него.

Не было у него никакой кровной семьи. Лайтвуды — вот его настоящая семья, но Джейс отказался от них сам… и всё потерял.

— Раз убийство Майи Робертс раскрыто, вам больше нет смысла преследовать наш народ. Забирайте этого и оставьте в покое наш Институт.

— Мне плевать на Майю Робертс, — наконец заговорил Уотсон, и не ожидавшая такого Имоджен растерянно замолчала. — Я выжгу весь ваш сумеречный мир, от и до, чтобы ни одного волчонка не осталось, ни одного вампирёныша! Но ты, Джейс Эрондейл, — хищно проговорил он, понизив голос, в котором зазвучал вдруг охотничий азарт, — ты поплатишься первым. Я слишком долго искал тебя, того ублюдка, который уничтожил мою семью.

От обилия невозможной, абсурдной информации у Джейса уже голова шла кругом, но он всё-таки сумел выдавить:

— Что за… что за вздор?

— Молчать! — рявкнул тот, сверкнув обезумевшими глазами. — Ты ведь не помнишь меня, верно? Стольких успел уже лишить жизни, что мать с маленькой дочкой стёрлись из памяти?

Под его напором Джейс попятился, поймал ошарашенный и даже напуганный взгляд Имоджен, которая, похоже, лишь сейчас осознала, с каким безумцем они имели дело. Примитивный же продолжал наступать, вновь и вновь повторяя про убийство своих родных — жены Лоры и маленькой дочери, Софи. Но это был полный бред, Джейс никого никогда в своей жизни не убивал, кроме демонов! То есть, кроме демонов и Майи, тем более ребёнка. Саймон вроде говорил, что этот Уотсон помешался на мести за семью, однако Джейс и представить не мог, что эта месть окажется обращённой на него. Если они с этим человеком и сталкивались, то Джейс должен был сражаться в напавшим на него демоном, а не с его близкими.

— Ты наверняка думал, что я один из тех, как вы это называете, примитивных. Что я ничего не увижу или не запомню, только тебе не повезло. Во мне течёт такая же проклятая кровь, как и в вас, так что я видел и помню всё, — выкатив совершенно обезумевшие глаза, Уотсон полез рукой во внутренний карман и, вытащив небольшую фотографию, швырнул её Джейсу. Листок спланировал к ногам убитого спецназовца, не долетев пары шагов, и тогда Уотсон с ненавистью выдохнул: — Подними, — а потом наставил оружие на Джейса, когда тот не подчинился. — Я сказал — подними.

Пришлось послушаться. Джейс старался двигаться медленно, по всему телу бежали мурашки от напряжения и осознания, что в любой момент в него могли выстрелить, но мысли убежали уже далеко вперёд, просчитывая, сможет ли он одним броском обезвредить врага. Нет, не получится.

На стареньком, потёртом, видимо, от частого обращения снимке обнаружились красивая молодая женщина с пухлой и розовощёкой малышкой, улыбавшейся на камеру. Они обе были счастливыми и невинными, буквально лучились любовью, так что Джейса на миг даже кольнуло завистью.

— Это какая-то ошибка, — снова попыталась достучаться до того Имоджен, стараясь звучать ровно и убедительно. А, теперь она снова была на стороне Джейса. — Мы сумеречные охотники. Наша цель — не убивать примитивных, а спасти их от демонов. 

— Молчать.

— Что бы ни случилось с твоей семьёй, Джейс не мог сделать это с ними.

— Молчать, я сказал!

Минуточку… Он что-то припоминал. Чем больше Джейс вглядывался в потрёпанную фотокарточку, хранившую тёплые и нежные, но полные тоски воспоминания, тем больше казалось, что этих двоих он действительно прежде уже видел. Однако выглядели они иначе: женщина лежала на боку, её лицо закрывали растрепавшиеся волосы, а к груди она прижимала будто бы спящего ребёнка. Джейса тогда ещё поразило, что несмотря на шум — а бой вышел довольно громким, — дитя не плакало, и лишь перевернув мать на спину, он понял причину. Красивое лицо женщины было искажено предсмертным ужасом и страданиями: грудь и шея алели жуткими царапинами, как от гигантских когтей, — а девочка… Несчастная малышка тоже была мертва.

— Я… я помню, — медленно произнёс он, сжимая в пальцах снимок. Выуживать из подсознания события той вылазки стало ещё сложнее, потому что самые болезненные случаи, вроде такого, Джейс старался как можно скорее забыть. Они слишком уж ранили, могли отвлечь во время нового боя, ничего хорошего. Мама с дочкой дольше других не выходили у него из головы, Джейс изъедал самого себя мыслями, можно ли было их спасти. Он прибыл, как только получил сигнал о нападении демона, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Почему же? — Правда, помню.

— Джейс, я запрещаю тебе говорить.

— А я хочу слышать, — почти что прорычал Уотсон, прицелившись в неё, и Имоджен вмиг стушевалась, едва ли не вжала голову в плечи. — Помнишь, да, Джейс? Тогда ответь мне — зачем? Почему ты убил их, но пощадил меня?! — проревел он.

Точно! События того позднего вечера буквально встали у Джейса перед глазами. Отойдя от трупов женщины и ребёнка, он обнаружил в комнате ещё и мужчину, но тот был жив: приходя в себя, держался за голову и со стоном пытался сесть. Из несвязного бормотания Джейс понял тогда, что несчастный ничего не помнил и не понимал, но по его виду и состоянию понятно было: демон, который напал на Джейса на входе в дом, вселился в этого примитивного и его руками прикончил обоих — и мать, и её девочку. Одержимые, неважно, какой именно демон завладел ими, выглядят и ведут себя довольно похоже. Наверное, Джейс поступил отвратительно, когда ушёл, выполнив свой долг, но он просто не мог сделать ничего другого. Смотреть на примитивного было противно, руки сами по себе тянулись к оружию, не помогло даже напоминание, что тот тоже пострадал — ему теперь жить с этим пятном на совести: он лишил жизни крохотную девочку и свою жену.

— Я никого не трогал! Когда я попал в гостиную, они уже были мертвы, а на меня напал демон. Ты был одержим и сам убил их.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, Уотсон как будто даже не дышал, а потом обманчиво спокойным тоном потребовал повторить. Сбитый с толку Джейс так и сделал, добавив, что это происходит почти всегда: жертвы, в которых вселялись демоны, никогда не помнили, что творили под их влиянием. А дальше стресс, наверное, сделал своё дело: безутешный муж и отец увидел бездыханные тела своей семьи, и его сознание, защищая от страшной правды, превратило в убийцу другого. Вроде бы всё понятно, человеческий организм, борясь за выживание, и не такие фантомы создаёт в воображении, но Джейс… в ту ужасную ночь ему было жаль этого человека. Через отвращение, негодование и боль — жаль, ведь вряд ли есть что-то страшнее, чем потерять любимую и ребёнка. Однако больше Джеймс Уотсон этого чувства не вызывал. Он сотворил… он столько всего сотворил, надеясь отомстить за гибель семьи и не зная, что наказывать надо себя! Он не заслуживал ни жалости, ни снисхождения. Нижний мир, Институт — все они пострадали из-за него.

— Ты, мерзкий сволочной ублюдок, — вдруг выплюнул тот, и пистолет в его руке вновь задрожал. Сообразив, какой опасности подверг их своим признанием, Джейс осторожно отступил, но Имоджен этого сделать не могла: ей мешало тело убитого спецназовца. — Трус! Ты так жалок, что боишься даже признать правду!

— Но это и есть правда! Ты был одержим де…

В следующий миг Джейса оглушил грохот, а его правое плечо обожгло и дёрнуло назад. Болевая волна прошла по нервам и, ударила по каждому, заставила его вскрикнуть.

— Джейс!

Врезавшись в стену, очумело мотая головой, он повернулся на голос Имоджен. Боль никуда не делась, напротив, она сконцентрировалась в пульсировавшем плече, которое стремительно становилось мокрым.

— Ах ты!.. — Имоджен ещё успела гневно выдохнуть, когда примитивный, развернувшись, снова нажал на курок.

Второй выстрел ещё не стих, а та, страшно закатив глаза, опрокинулась назад и рухнула на пол в нелепой позе, будто морская звезда. Зажимая здоровой рукой рану, Джейс уставился на неё, забыв дышать. Его взгляд приковали к себе небольшое красное пятно на груди Имоджен, расплывавшееся на одежде возле сердца, и тоненькая струйки крови, скользнувшая из уголка рта.

Она же не… Она же не…

— Ну что, сволочь, этого достаточно, чтобы ты заговорил?

Сорвавшись с места, Джейс локтем врезал примитивному в лицо, вложив в этот удар всю захватившую его злость.

***

Его голова болела. В ней шумел прибой, все звуки доносились как через вату, а когда он попытался встать, руки внезапно разъехались, как на льду. Правой вдобавок что-то мешало. Сфокусировав на ней взгляд, он с трудом и удивлением обнаружил в ней пистолет.

А, пистолет.

По затылку что-то стучало, будто сыпалось сверху; он снял с волос несколько мелких каменных осколков и, не сразу задрав голову, проморгавшись, обнаружил в стене выбитый кусок каменной кладки. Здоровый, будто кувалдой врезали.

— Джейс!

Кто-то звал его?

Откуда-то донёсся далёкий крик, а затем, глухо, но отчётливо, несколько выстрелов.

— Джейс, это я, Клэри!

Какая Клэри? Где Лора? Где его девочки? Почему они все не дома?

В смазанном чёрном прямоугольнике дверного проёма застыла цветная фигурка. Джеймс попытался сфокусироваться на ней, но ничего, кроме ярко-рыжей головы, разобрать не смог.

— Надо идти, скорее! Мне нужна помощь: Радж привёл группу из Идриса, они пытаются отбить Институт. — Господи, как же громко она кричала. — Их же всех убьют.

Медленно вспоминая последние события, он обнаружил прямо перед собой военного вида ботинки. Они принадлежали смотревшему на него молодому парню, пугающе странному: правая рука сплошь залита кровью, волосы встали дыбом, равнодушно-холодное лицо наполовину закрывала какая-то маска вокруг глаз, как для карнавала, линзы контактные белые, совершенно фантастические… Узнать его было трудно, но возможно; Джеймс закряхтел, силясь сесть или хотя бы поднять оружие, потому что сейчас он был целиком и полностью во власти Джейса Эрондейла.

Как так получилось? Похоже, они боролись, и мальчишка двинул его затылком об стену… Или что? Сознание подсовывало картинки, одну нереальнее другой: как Эрондейл одним ударом кулака разбил камень, как его лицо изменялось прямо на глазах, приобретая ту странную маску… А до этого они, кажется, говорили. Он не помнил.

— О Ангел! — девчонка ахнула в искреннем ужасе. — Имоджен! А это ещё кто? Они мертвы? Джейс, это ведь не ты их убил?

Эрондейл, похоже, повернулся к ней, потому что та захлебнулась собственным криком и прижала ладони к совершенно белому от испуга лицу.

— Нет… Этого не могло произойти. Я не могла опоздать… Это же ты, а не Всадник Апокалипсиса, правда? Скажи мне!

Всадник? Апокалипсиса? Что, чёрт возьми, она несла?

— Я не Джейс, — громко и чётко, без тени эмоций вдруг проговорил тот. — Меня зовут Война.

Джеймсу почти удалось подняться на четвереньки, когда он натолкнулся взглядом на валявшуюся на полу фотографию. Заметно истрёпанная, с загнутыми уголками, она пламенела несколькими свежими каплями крови, одна из которых пришлась как раз на лицо Лоры. Джеймс стёр её пальцем, но красные разводы остались, уродуя его красавицу.

Крови было много. Она давно уже должна была хотя бы потерять сознание, но ещё держалась, боролась, и он с усилием провёл загнутым когтем поперёк её шеи.

«Джеймс, что ты?.. Кто-нибудь, на помощь!»

Что это было?

Схватившись за гудевшую голову, Джеймс только прогнал нереальное, но поразительно яркое воспоминание, как оно пришло снова. Лора кричала. Одной рукой прижимала к себе надрывавшуюся Софи, а другой колотила его по плечам и груди, даже пыталась отпихнуть его ногой; пришлось изрядно потрудиться, прежде чем она перестала дышать. С девочкой всё прошло гораздо быстрее и проще… и вдруг его словно разделило надвое: Джеймс оказался у стены, хватая ртом воздух, а в комнате, прямо возле Лоры и Софи, схлестнулись двое. Уродливое рогатое существо, не похожее почти на человека, и этот самый парень, Эрондейл.

Господи…

Он медленно-медленно опустил взгляд на свои руки, которые мелко дрожали. Джеймс помнил, как они звериными когтями оставляли длинные кровоточащие порезы на груди Лоры, как вспарывали нежную кожу Софи. Господи, мальчишка был прав. Джеймс вспомнил, как сам убил их.

Сам. Своих единственных девочек.

Осев на полу, он прикрыл глаза и протяжно завыл, а потом засмеялся. Годы поисков, расследований и преступлений, чтобы найти убийцу, — а он всё это время был рядом, в зеркале.

Вспомнив, что всё это время он сжимал в правой руке пистолет, Джеймс приставил дуло к подбородку.

***

Его будто схватило железной рукой, сдавило и тут же отпустило. Судя по тому, как потрясённо замер смертный Раздора посредине предложения, он тоже это почувствовал. Странно, не должен был, хотя Принц не ожидал, что на нём самом пробуждение очередного Всадника так скажется, а этот мальчик… Критически оглядев его, схватившегося рукой за бок, Принц запоздало вспомнил про руну парабатай. Понятно, смертный ощутил не инициировавшегося Войну, а то, что его названый брат исчез из этого мира.

— Ну, я же говорил. Вот и последний из твоих близких ушёл. Из всех Всадников остался только ты, да и то, не думаю, что продержишься долго.

Почти сложившись пополам, тот жадными глотками хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь совладать с переживаниями и страхом. Какая жалость. Он оказался ничуть не лучше других смертных, которые уже так надоели Принцу, а ведь всё так хорошо начиналось. Когда он только пришёл, этот Алек-Александр, Принц поразился решимости, что была в его глазах. Мир этого сумеречного охотника трещал по швам, рушился как карточный домик, но он предпочёл оставить свою подругу-мага — а она весьма отчаянно искала его, невидимого из-за наведённого барьера, пока не сообразила спасаться бегством, — и вместе с ней шанс предупредить своих. Мальчику от силы было лет двадцать, однако он смотрел взглядом закалённого в боях мужа, готового отдать жизнь ради своей цели. Целью, правда, для него был тот маг Магнус, заточённый сейчас в Эдоме, но они плавно перетекли на спор обо всём человечестве, и последние несколько минут Принц наслаждался, забавляясь разговором с ним. Пылкость и наивность юности в этом смертном мешались с опытом и здравомыслием взрослого, составляя такой причудливый коктейль, что Принц не брался даже предугадать, что услышит от него в следующий момент. Зато стало понятно, почему до сих пор Раздор оставался в Чистилище: у него была самая упрямая и целеустремлённая ипостась из всех, под стать ему самому.

Резко усилившийся ветер, легко проходивший через магический щит, взъерошил волосы им обоим.

— Невозможно, — неверяще прошелестел парень, наконец выпрямившись. — Джейс не мог умереть.

— Технически он не умер. Его истинная сущность наконец-то проявила себя, и тот Джейс, которого ты помнил, в прежнем виде перестал существовать. Теперь он Всадник Апокалипсиса.

Смертный сверкнул на него обжигающим взглядом, таким, что Принц заинтересованно зацокал языком. Не все костры Ада, но парочка в его душе точно пламенела. Знали ли, интересно, ангелы, какие у них уродились потомки? Конкретно вот этот эгоистично помчался за любовником вместо того, чтобы спасать мир. Итуриэль с его тягой предрекать людям великое будущее благодаря любви будет впечатлён во всех смыслах.

— Как и Магнус?

— Именно, — улыбнулся он. Читать мысли паренька было очень легко, они лежали на поверхности: горе, отчаяние и, несмотря ни на что, поразительная решимость. Это делало его идеальной жертвой для манипулирования, и Принц не собирался упускать такую возможность помочь Раздору появиться на этом свете. — Можешь меня послушать, я много чего могу рассказать о происходящем.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы. У тебя нет причин помогать. Верни мне моего Магнуса.

Надо же, он ещё и огрызался. Никакого однако уважения.

— Я знаю о Всадниках достаточно, чтобы понимать: нас всех могут вот-вот уничтожить, а ты в этом кровно заинтересован.

— Не ты, вы. — Смертный непонимающе захлопал глазами, и Принц, не изменяя своей прежней любезности, пояснил: — «Вы в этом кровно заинтересованы, сэр». Всё-таки ты обращаешься к тому, кто повелевает Адом. Но продолжай, продолжай, звучало весьма забавно.

Спесь с парнишки сбить не удалось, да Принц и не особо старался. Алек-Александр сам по себе был настолько любопытным экземпляром, что хотелось успеть рассмотреть его со всех сторон до того, как сущность Раздора возьмёт вверх. Собравшись с мыслями, смертный заговорил снова, и звучал он так убедительно, будто и в самом деле видел, что в этот мир готовились прорваться демоны. Высоко над их головами, за тонкой прозрачной стеной — гранью, отделявшей измерение живых от Ада, — уже столпились целые полчища, призывно смотревшие на Принца в ожидании приказа атаковать. Им не терпелось рвать и кусать, упиваться человеческой плотью и криками ужаса, но увы, пока Апокалипсис не настал. Кивнув им — особенно нетерпеливые демоны послушно сели по-собачьи, — Принц вновь опустил взгляд на смертного. Оказывается, тот всё ещё что-то вещал: так самозабвенно и яростно, что не заметил, как большую часть его речи пропустили мимо ушей. Какая незадача.

— Знаешь всё о Всадниках? Тогда ты должен понимать, что вы ровным счётом ничего не можете сделать. Всадники существуют всегда, во все времена, просто они обычно сидят в Чистилище и ждут, когда вы достаточно накосячите, чтобы их выпустили позабавиться. Исчерпали вы чашу терпения Всевышнего, поступил приказ — их телесные оболочки или альтер-эго начинают появляться на Земле. Брось, мальчик, мы оба осознаём это: люди были обречены с того самого момента, когда родился ты. Первый из всех Всадников, старший. Раздор. А человечество должно быть благодарно за последние двадцать лет, что ему предоставили: если бы Итуриэль не вмешался, ваш век закончился бы ещё во времена восстания Круга.

По выражению лица смертного, совершенно ошарашенному, видно было, что об этом он не подозревал. Впрочем, иного сложно было ожидать. За громкими словами «Я знаю всё» чаще всего скрывалось нечто хуже, чем простое незнание, — заблуждение. А ещё эта неотделимая от людей гордыня, уверенность, что делают всё исключительно правильно и в превосходной степени....

— Да, все на небесах в курсе, что это Итуриэль поспособствовал появлению на свет дитя ангелов, той назойливой рыжеволосой девицы, — он довольно улыбнулся, когда парнишка изменился в лице. — Этим он и оттянул срок вашего прихода на землю. Восстание провалилось, столкновение между народами тоже удалось… отложить, так скажем, — видишь, я неплохо знаю, что у вас тут происходило. С недавних пор самое интересное занятие в Аду — это ждать, когда четвёрка Всадников пробудится, и начнётся Апокалипсис. Не спорь, — Принц предостерегающе поднял руку, едва паренёк открыл рот для возражения, — если хочешь снова ждать спасения от Итуриэля, то напрасно. Он не сумеет повторить свой трюк: Смерть убили, Мор прошлась по вашему миру эпидемией, Война развязал, как ни странно, войну… Три Всадника уже пришли. Вы очень серьёзно провинились в этот раз перед Всевышним. А что делает последний из Всадников? Приходит к самому Люциферу, практически готовый заключить сделку с дьяволом. Поздравляю, ты на верном пути к тому, чтобы стереть человечество с лица Земли.

Он усмехнулся напоследок тому, как лицо смертного меняло свои цвета. Сначала тот покраснел от ярости, теперь же был бледнее обескровленного трупа. Однако огонь решительности в его тёмных глазах ничуть не погас. В других обстоятельствах Принц, возможно, даже задержался бы в этом измерении, чтобы подольше пообщаться с этим мальчиком, но он уже слишком долго ждал Апокалипсиса. Лишних двадцать лет.

— Хотя… теперь я понимаю, почему тот никчёмный маг, — Принц едва сдержал улыбку, когда нефилим сжал кулаки, — Магнус, так и не позвал тебя на помощь в бою. А то ведь бился со мной и Асмодеем молча, сцепив зубы, ни на кого не полагаясь… Поправь меня, дитя: тебе он ведь так и не доверился, я прав? Столько событий происходило в последние дни, даже дьяволу трудно удержать всё в голове. Но с тобой мне всё ясно, ты настолько…

— Замолчи, — выпалил тот, едва удержавшись от крика. Какая жалость, он оказался прочнее, чем Принц думал. После того, как парнишка прибежал, стоило только приманить его обликом возлюбленного, казалось, что и обратить его в Раздора получится куда проще. — Замолчи. Не думай, что тебе удастся меня спровоцировать. Я не поддамся, что бы ты ни говорил о Магнусе.

— Ну, в этом случае я не говорю ничего, кроме правды.

Алек полыхнул на него ненавидящим взглядом.

— Я не поверю ни единому твоему слову, — отчеканил он. — Можешь лгать сколько угодно, ты всё равно проиграешь. По-твоему, мы ничего уже не сделаем?

— Да, я слышал. Дитя ангелов обратится ко Всаднику, который ещё не воплотился, чтобы тот попросил за вас Всевышнего. Что? Не делай такое лицо, я ведь предупреждал, что наблюдаю. Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, смертный? Кроме тебя, больше не осталось не проснувшихся Всадников. — Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Принц договорил, а нефилим уже рванул куда-то в сторону: видимо, опомнился и хотел сбежать к девчонке Итуриэля, но врезался в невидимый барьер окруживших их чар. — О, прости. Совсем забыл про щит.

Пока тот не видел, Принц позволил себе короткую полуулыбку. Как он и ожидал, смертный, внимательный, но готовый на всё, заглотил наживку. Вдруг рассмеявшись, он сделал шаг назад.

— Я понял, чего ты хочешь: чтобы я добровольно уступил Всаднику своё тело и тем самым всё закончил Нет. Нет, — категорично повторил Алек с напором и яростью, какие Принц обычно видел только у особо приближённых к себе демонов. Раздор себе такого не позволял, но кто знает, может, то, что он слишком часто бывал в Аду, так отразилось на этом пареньке.

— По-твоему, я, Люцифер, Принц Ада, явился сюда, чтобы убеждать какого-то жалкого смертного? Делать мне больше нечего. Было интересно пообщаться, тем более, ты сам пришёл, но, рано или поздно, ты всё равно уступишь Раздору. Барьер я не сниму, за его пределами никто не сумеет тебя обнаружить, и ваша ангельская надежда попросту до тебя не достучится, а тогда… Тогда наступит Апокалипсис, и я заполучу множество душ в своё распоряжение. Нужно лишь подождать, а это, как ты понимаешь, я умею, — напоследок одарив его улыбкой, Принц довольно вежливо для себя добавил: — Всего наилучшего, — и уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда его остановило:

— Отпусти Магнуса!

Да. Именно этого он и ждал.

Смертный, когда Принц снова посмотрел на него, выглядел диковато, будто одержимый: он глубоко и неровно дышал, а меч в его руке, указывавший Принцу в грудь, сильно дрожал. Выпад был так же ожидаем, как и то, что мальчишка не сумеет довести желаемое до конца.

Сказать бы ему, что человечество сгубили эгоизм, гордыня, недоверие и, в случае этого мальчика, идиотские любовь и самопожертвование, но Принц давно уже перестал испытывать подобные порывы снисхождения.

— Отпусти Магнуса, — повторил тот, поднимая ангельский клинок на уровень горла Принца, и он с улыбкой приблизился, остановился так, чтобы острие ткнулось в ямочку между ключиц. Позабытое ощущение боли пустило по телу дрожь восторга.

Замешательство мальчишки продлилось всего несколько секунд: стоило ему осознать, что Принц готов уничтожить тело, в котором находился, как он резко отшатнулся, отведя далеко назад руку с оружием. Его широко распахнутые глаза остекленели от ужаса.

— Ну и что? Мы же оба понимаем, что ты не тронешь своего Магнуса. Скорее, останешься умирать от голода и обезвоживания в этом барьере, чем остановишь меня, убив обожаемого мага.

Он не стал договаривать, что единственным шансом мальчишки остановить его было прибегнуть к силам Всадника Апокалипсиса добровольно, — этот вывод напрашивался сам собой. А загнанный в ловушку, почти не имевший в запасе времени и других вариантов смертный… ну, если осознал, на какой риск его толкали, то не вполне прочувствовал последствия: он уже бросил всё, чтобы спасти любовника и готов был на любую новую жертву.

И нефилим его не разочаровал: глубоко втягивавший в себя воздух, будто перед длинным нырком, он страшно выкатил глаза, содрогнулся и с громким кашлем упал на колени. Ангельский клинок со звоном откатился в сторону, и напрасно мальчишка, корчась в судорогах, выбросил руку, надеясь ещё схватить оружие: прошло несколько секунд, и он медленно прижал ладонь к груди, двигая ею так, словно ощутил впервые в жизни. Наблюдавший за ним Принц не сдержал восхищённого вздоха. Мальчик, конечно, мог ещё попытаться что-то сделать, например, закричать, но он вместе с остальными душами смертных Всадников уже был заперт в Чистилище, а пути оттуда обратно не было. Не для Всадников Апокалипсиса.

Наконец тот перестал кашлять — резко, как если бы у него отключили звук, — и неуклюже поднялся на ноги.

— Ты снова у меня в долгу, Раздор, — с улыбкой сообщил Принц, когда последний из Всадников выпрямился перед ним. Смотревший немного отрешённо, он пока ещё не до конца осознал, где находился: даже тёмная маска вен вокруг глаз не успела сформироваться, — но как же приятно было осознавать, что этому больше никто и ничего не помешает. — Ну и заставил ты меня потрудиться. Я думал, достаточно будет той травли, которую твоему смертному устроила Инквизитор из этих нефилимов, но нет. Может, конечно, Асмодею стоило усилить напор на неё… А я ведь говорил, помнишь? Что на Земле мы встретимся, и ты по-прежнему будешь подчиняться мне. Ну, разве я неправ?

Глаза смертного изменились последними: они всё алели и алели, пока радужка не стала кровавой. Только тогда он посмотрел на Принца: осмысленно, но без намёка на какую-либо эмоцию.

Раздор воплотился на Земле.

Ночное небо, притихшее уже давным-давно на зиму, внезапно расчертила широкая, с множеством отростков-корней, молния. Секунду или две ничего не происходило, а затем грозовой раскат ударил так громко, что завибрировали земля и строения.

***

После совершенно неожиданного удара грозы город испуганно притих, но ненадолго. Сирены полиции и скорой помощи, рокот автомобилей, их сигнализаций и гудков вернулись в воздух буквально через несколько мгновений, и Нью-Йорк привычно забурлил, словно ничего такого уж странного не случилось. Разве что туристы, в этот час ещё гулявшие по Губернаторскому острову и острову Либерти, поголовно повключали камеры на своих смартфонах и направили их в небо, надеясь заснять ещё одну вспышку. Гроза в конце ноября была сама по себе редчайшим явлением, а молния над Нью-Йорком сверкнула такая, что в один момент ночью стало светло как днём. Но серьёзных проблем она, к счастью, не доставила: даже электричество ни в одном районе города не отключилось — подстанции и предохранители выдержали скачок напряжения.

Однако ощущение, будто что-то не так, оставалось. Город оживился ещё больше, зато природа притихла, словно надеясь, что её не тронут. Ни одна птица не парила в небе над Нью-Йорком. Бездомные кошки попрятались по подвалам и чердакам, а редкий бродячий пёс, попадавшийся на улицах, не прекращал скулить. Прошло, наверное, несколько минут, когда тишина, опустившаяся на город, стала совсем пугающей, а затем все звуки — естественные и производимые человеком — перекрыл шелест крыльев многочисленных птиц. Все они, ведомые неизвестным инстинктом, с криками и клёкотом устремились в небо.

Откуда-то послышался странный, рокочущий гул, который всё нарастал, и внезапно земля пошла ходуном, из стороны в сторону, словно гигантское желе, которое толкнули и оно закачалось на тарелке. Оранжевая от подсветки Статуя свободы принялась размахивать рукой с высоко поднятым факелом; половина освещавших её фонарей, помигав пару раз, отключилась. Исчезла и подсветка Бруклинского моста; тот начал двигаться взад-вперёд, дорожное полотно угрожающе раскачивалось, под истошные крики людей и визг автомобильных шин угрожая сбросить всех оказавшихся на мосту в воду. Со стороны могло даже показаться, что его опоры, своим весом вроде бы намертво вдавленные в Ист-Ривер, разъезжались в разные стороны — темнота мешала увидеть, что не опоры двигались, а грунт.

Нью-Йорк завизжал криками ужаса и клаксонами автомобилей, грохотом, скрежетом и взрывами. Первый толчок землетрясения прошёл, подбросив здания вверх, но почти сразу они опустились обратно, как доски, плававшие на воде, после прокатившейся волны. Путь разрушения отмечался одновременно темнотой и светом: в задетых ударом домах отключалось электричество, и их окна погружались во тьму, но одновременно провода, трансформаторы и прочие приборы ярко искрили. Когда же искры попадали на нечто пригодное для горения, вспыхивало ало-оранжевое, слишком весёлое для этой ночи пламя. Минута — и над Бруклином несколько раз грохнуло, в небо поднялись оранжевые клубы огня, а по воздуху поплыл сильный запах бензина. Заплескавшийся залив вышвырнул на берег оказавшиеся слишком близко к суше суда, накатив на землю, вода кое-где сумела затушить начавшиеся пожары, но огня было куда больше: после нового толчка, пронесшегося по городу ещё быстрее первого, взрывы прогрохотали уже в стороне международного аэропорта. Огромную территорию воздушной гавани, прежде носившей гордое имя Джона Фицджеральда Кеннеди, пламя поглотило за считанные минуты, и несколько очевидцев, оказавшихся неподалёку и устоявших на ногах, даже засняли, как взрывная волна раскидывала по сторонам крылья, хвосты и детали самолётной обшивки.

Во всеобщее безумие Манхэттен вносил свою лепту звоном и грохотом рушащихся зданий. Высотки качались словно трава на ветру; подземные толчки были настолько сильными, что здания сталкивались верхушками, и тогда вниз сыпались стекло, бетон и обломки металла. Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, казавшийся нерушимым в царившем вокруг хаосе, как маятник отсчитывал последние секунды небоскрёбам по соседству, которые падали и падали, погребая под собой людей, что оказались слишком близко. Асфальт вспучивался, заставляя автомобили — кто-то ещё надеялся уехать, — подскакивать и переворачиваться; где-то из-под земли били фонтаны воды, а где-то, менее видимые, но более опасные, — газа. Возле одного из таких, после очередного толчка, сложилась металлическая конструкция только строившегося здания, и долетевший от неё сноп искр очередным взрывом превратил улицу в огненный смерч. Автобус, врезавшийся совсем недалеко в фонарный столб, в одно мгновение обратился в живой факел.

Стоны и скрежет строений заглушили крики людей. Толчки всё продолжались, то швыряя город вверх, то утягивая в низину; кажется, не осталось больше ни одного целого здания, ни одного ярда дороги, где не было бы трещины. Нью-Йорк погрузился бы во тьму, если бы не многочисленные пожары, — некоторые кварталы были почти целиком объяты огнём. Окутанный дымом и низко нависавшими оранжевыми тучами город пылал весь, от начала и до конца, и это только усиливало всеобщую неразбериху и панику. Кричавшие люди — кому посчастливилось выбежать из зданий и станций метро до того, как они обрушились, — метались в поисках укрытий, но их не было. Не прекращавшееся землетрясение не оставило в городе ни одного относительно безопасного места, зато смерть подстерегала на каждом шагу. На одной улице полицейские едва успели вытащить из почти расплющенной куском крыши машины женщину с двумя детьми, когда их всех накрыл собой большой рекламный щит, рухнувший от очередного подземного толчка. Переполненный пассажирами пикап на большой скорости нёсся, подскакивая на выбоинах асфальта, везуче лавируя между ямами и завалами, надеясь выбраться из рушившегося района в более чистое место, — но за очередным разломом в дороге, оказалась бездонная пропасть, быстро заглушившая вопли ужаса и отчаяния упавших в неё людей. Те же, кто оказался на лодках в момент удара стихии, переключив двигатели на максимум, торопились покинуть реку, залив и оказаться на большой воде; нескольким скоростным катеркам это удалось, но другим повезло меньше: стальные тросы, поддерживавшие полотно Бруклинского моста, продолжавшего угрожающе раскачиваться и скрипеть уже по инерции, оборвались, и он рухнул в воду, придавив собой несколько лодок.

Заставив Нью-Йорк содрогнуться ещё раз, землетрясение прекратилось так же резко, как и началось, оставив после себя лишь пламя, разрушение и смерти. Безжизненный город медленно шелестел падающими обломками и хрустом битого стекла, рыданиями, всхлипами и криками о помощи. Поднимавшиеся к небу столбы дыма от искалеченных зданий и пламя зияли открытыми ранами; небо превратилось в день — так было светло, — и если бы кто-то из выживших поднял голову, он увидел бы посреди облаков чёрную колесницу, запряжённую четвёркой таких же коней.

Она мчалась на приличной высоте от уцелевших небоскрёбов. За страшными кровавоглазыми лошадьми вился шлейф мерцающей чёрной пыли: их хвосты и гривы сливались воедино, — и ещё один, гораздо более длинный, летел за возницей. Пожирая жадным и довольным взглядом разрушенный, стонавший от муки и горя город, он то и дело щёлкал кнутом, подгоняя лошадей, и тогда их леденящий душу крик разносился над Нью-Йорком, вплетаясь в плач и стенания, а потому оставаясь незамеченным. Колесница, всё набирая высоту, торопилась к центру города, где беспросветные тучи постепенно расступались, начиная формировать нечто вроде воронки.

На разных концах города, в вышине, появились ещё четыре непонятные фигуры.

Однако людям было не до них. Кто оставался на ногах и в относительно ясном сознании, стремились поскорее убраться из города, но путь за пределы Нью-Йорка превратился в невероятное по своей сложности испытание. Оказавшиеся послабее духом или телом пытались прийти в себя, сидя кто на голой холодной земле, кто на обломках; кто-то безутешно рыдал и никак не мог остановиться. Кто-то, оглушённый и потерянный, безуспешно звал своих близких, которые лежали рядом безжизненными телами.

Меньше всего повезло тем, кто оказался на берегу: они непонимающе наблюдали, как вода, ни с того, ни с сего начала уходить, обнажая дно реки и залива, оставляя лодки и катера беспомощно лежать на песке.

Вдалеке, со стороны океана, поднялась тёмная и зловещая громада.

***

Осознав, что она вновь очутилась в перевёрнутом мире из прошлого кошмара, когда ей явились мёртвые, Клэри зажмурилась и закричала. Она же не могла умереть! Она столько всего ещё не сделала! Не успела спасти Джейса, помешать Раджу погеройствовать и отбить у примитивных Институт, остановить пробуждение двух последних Всадников… Всадников. Перед мысленным взором вновь встал Джейс, обратившийся уже в Войну: неприступный, холодный, с сетью вздувшихся вен на лице и нечеловечески жестокий. Мёртвая Имоджен и незнакомый Клэри человек в форме спецназа на полу — оба с кровавыми ранами от одного-единственного выстрела. Примитивный из ФБР, тот самый, который преследовал их и руководил зачисткой нижнего мира, опрокинувшийся навзничь после того, как одним выстрелом снёс себе ползатылка. Снова Джейс, вырвавшийся из кабинета мимо остолбеневшей Клэри (на которую, кажется, попали брызги крови) на поиски сражения, и крики, звуки борьбы, послышавшиеся из коридора…

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет! — она заколотила кулаком по бедру, ощущая на щеках горячие слёзы бессилия.

Всё не могло закончиться так! Клэри ведь даже в бою не оказалась: она бежала целенаправленно за Джейсом, надеясь рассказать об его истинной сущности и опасности, которая грозила всему человечеству… Как же она могла опоздать? Джейс обратился прямо у неё на глазах, и при одном воспоминании равнодушия на таком родном и любимом лице, изуродованном маской сосудов и белыми глазами, Клэри разрыдалась уже окончательно, закрыв руками лицо. Всё отвратительно правильно. Радж привёл из Аликанте подмогу — спровоцировал бой, фактически войну. Полицейский застрелил Имоджен на глазах у Клэри и Джейса, спровоцировав того ответить ударом… Этого с лихвой хватило, чтобы Джейс перестал быть Джейсом, а обратился во Всадника Апокалипсиса. Во зло… А разгромив кабинет и оставив тело примитивного остывать, он бежал в самую гущу боя, потому что перестрелка, шедшая со стороны командного центра, стала громче и яростнее. Боясь того, что ей предстояло увидеть, Клэри сделала было шаг за ним, когда Институт вдруг затрясло, словно само здание собиралось развалиться на части. С грохотом перед ней свалился кусок потолка, другой больно ударил по плечу; откуда-то выскочил Стив, увлекая Клэри вон из кабинета, а потом наступила темнота, в которой Клэри помнила лишь одно: Стив успел вытащить её в самый последний момент, когда сверху на них летело что-то…

— Встань!

Повелительный окрик оглушил её, зазвенел будто в самой голове, но Клэри не могла послушаться. Её душили слёзы, отчаяние и бессильная злость на себя. Она так торопилась, а всё равно опоздала. Вся надежда же была на то, что Клэри, «дитя ангелов», сумеет достучаться до Войны, дремавшем в Джейсе, и отменить или хотя бы оттянуть Апокалипсис, однако теперь всё было кончено. Клэри не успела, и Джейса больше не стало, а вскоре не станет и всех остальных.

— Встань! — голос звучал раскатисто и грозно, и Клэри, шмыгая носом, утирая слёзы, кое-как встала на ноги. Ангел (наверное, Итуриэль, только он прежде так близко общался с ней по собственной воле), парил в воздухе впереди, окружённый слабым золотистым сиянием, однако Клэри боялась смотреть на него, ощутить его разочарование и справедливое недовольство. Всё это время Итуриэль стремился достучаться до неё, что весь людской род и особенно нефилимов впереди ждало чудовищное испытание и, возможно, гибель, но Клэри не слышала его и не хотела понимать. — Я предупреждал, что ваше время на исходе. Ты должна была измениться и подтолкнуть своих сородичей к улучшению, чтобы человечеству позволили жить дальше, но ничего так и не было сделано.

Вот оно как… Сжав кулаки, Клэри с силой кусала губу, чтобы было как можно больнее. Теперь-то ей стало ясно, какая страшная истина крылась за словами, что Клэри и все прочие неправильные. Они должны были стать лучше, человечнее, что ли, терпеливее и мягче, но как? Как могла одна Клэри повлиять на всё человечество?

— Ваш город был избран нами для испытания, и лишь от вас зависело собственное будущее. Вы показали, что не заслуживаете его.

— Я не понимала этих знаков! Всё было слишком туманно! Да и что я могу? Я обычный человек!

По привычке начав оправдываться, Клэри одёрнула себя. Всё это не имело смысла. Ангел видел её насквозь, да Клэри и сама осознавала, насколько была слепа, глупа и эгоистична. А ведь, когда тот же Алек указывал на её недостатки, спорила, говорила, что он несправедливо придирался.

— Ты появилась на свет, чтобы исправить потомков ангелов. Я сделал так, чтобы ты сохранила мир среди нефилимов и на земле. И когда вас выбрали, чтобы решить судьбу всего человечества, ты была единственной, до кого я мог дозваться. Испытание должно было быть справедливым, и братья наблюдали, чтобы я не раскрыл никому из вас тайну и не позволил спастись. Но теперь Всадники пробудились, и в моём молчании нет смысла.

Не выдержав, Клэри, в конце концов, подняла на него взгляд и вся сжалась. Внешне Итуриэль, всё тот же старец в лохмотьях, совсем не похожий на сверкавшего и величественного Разиэля, смотрел бесстрастно, но в его пустых глазах застыл укор, которому не было конца. Только в этот миг Клэри осознала всю степень ответственности, лежавшую на ней. Верно же. Когда мама узнала, что беременна ею, то сбежала, украв из-под носа Валентина Чашу смерти и остановив его безумный замысел по перекраиванию сумеречного мира. Клэри же, повзрослев, ворвалась в жизнь нефилимов и, перевернув её с ног на голову, разыскала все три Орудия смерти, что позволило вновь предотвратить войну. Вот каким было её предназначение, которое она уже исполнила, зато новое, которое возложил на неё Итуриэль, Клэри вынести не смогла. Слишком поглощена была своими проблемами, жалела себя, как в принципе любило делать большинство людей. Верно, всё пугающе верно. Клэри, которой досталось больше ангельской крови, чем любому другому нефилиму, должна была быть лучше них, помогать им меняться… а на деле стала только хуже. Недальновидней, эгоистичнее, злее.

Не в силах больше выносить взгляд ангела, Клэри отвернулась, давая волю обиде и горечи. Лишь сейчас она обратила внимание, как жутко был перевёрнут этот мир, где они находились, — почти на триста шестьдесят градусов, и это ещё раз доказывало, что вместо исправления она только усугубила ситуацию. Ей даже не позволили, как в прошлый раз, коснуться пушистых белых облаков: замерший в праведном гневе Итуриэль привёл Клэри не в Ад и не в Рай, или хотя бы то место, что разделяло эти два мира. Это ненадолго заставило Клэри воспрять духом: значит, она не умерла и ещё могла вернуться в свой мир, а там… Там ничего уже не исправить. Ангел сказал, все Всадники воплотились, так что Клэри останется только что наблюдать за гибелью всего живого. С её друзьями и то обошлись милосерднее. Клэри вздрогнула, осознав, что видела их вдалеке: Джейс, Изабель и даже Магнус смотрели будто через стекло и вместе с Себастьяном пытались достучаться до неё, но не было слышно ни их криков, ни ударов. Алек говорил, что сущности Всадников, дожидаясь своего прихода на Землю, находились в Чистилище, наверное, это оно и было. Ребята уже заперты там, они не увидят того кошмара, что…

Клэри поняла, что всё это время смотрела на Алека. В отличие от остальных он единственный был безучастен ко всему происходящему, как если бы витал мыслями далеко отсюда, может... Может, всё ещё находился на Земле?

— Я старался сделать так, чтобы ты услышала, но лишь со смертью моей телесной оболочки в вашем мире я смог...

— Алек! — с жаром перебила ангела Клэри. — Я же выполнила своё предназначение — я изменила Алека! Послушайте, это действительно так. Мы не провалили ваше испытание!

Хоть он и стал, похоже, Всадником Апокалипсиса, Клэри видела, что Алек не был прежним собой. Когда они нагрянули к Магнусу и выяснили всю правду, он вёл себя решительно и уверенно, да, как и всегда, однако верил, что у них всё получится. Катарина сомневалась, Клэри сдалась, Алек — нет. Если целью предназначенного для людей испытания было понять, насколько они плохи, грешны и неспособны к изменению, то Алек — тот кто был нужен. Он, взявший себя в руки после разговора с Клэри, был лучшим свидетельством, что ещё не всё потеряно, какое Клэри только могла себе представить.

— Позвольте мне вернуться на Землю! — Итуриэль ничего не сказал, и Клэри, ощущая нарастающее отчаяние, повысила голос. — Дайте мне поговорить с ним, сами на него посмотрите!

— Он уже стал Всадником Апокалипсиса.

— Не по своей же воле! Если я дозовусь до него, он будет бороться. Алек стал другим, лучше — и все люди могут так! Дайте нам шанс это доказать! Если… 

Но сколько уже этих «если» было в её жизни и в истории человечества? Сколько таких просьб слышал ангел?

Молчание Итуриэля стало совсем уж угрожающим, и Клэри, тяжело дышавшая, опустила плечи. Просьб Клэри было недостаточно, но что ещё она могла сделать? Она видела, что Алек стал другим, но только она, а никак не ангел…

Клэри перехватила на себе взгляд запертого в Чистилище Джейса: просительно-умоляющий, полный вины и сожаления, и сердце, не болевшее уже так долго, что Клэри совсем позабыла об его существовании, истерически зашлось, грозясь превратить рёбра в груду осколков. Она не могла снова потерять Джейса, уже навсегда. Не могла позволить, чтобы их мир, в котором у них ещё был шанс на счастье, оказался уничтожен!

Однако ангел смотрел вроде бы и на Клэри, и сквозь неё, опечаленный, непреклонно суровый. Неужели даже Итуриэль, который всё это время защищал людей перед своими собратьями, сдался и смирился с тем, что им уготована гибель?

— Ещё не всё потеряно для людей. Вы ведь сами хотите, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Пожалуйста! — задыхаясь, воскликнула она, ощущая на глазах непрошеные слёзы. — В последний раз поверьте в нас!

Итуриэль перевёл на неё потухший взгляд, и дыхание у Клэри перехватило, а в следующий миг она закашлялась, придавленная чем-то тяжёлым. В поясницу ещё упиралось нечто очень острое и болезненное, и в первые секунды, не особо соображая, она запаниковала, что теперь ни за что не высвободится. Далёкий крик Лидии почудился ей настоящим спасением.

— Есть кто-нибудь живой?

— Зде… Здесь! — силу голосу придал испуг: сообразив, что своим весом её придавливал неподвижный Стив, Клэри попыталась растормошить его, сдвинуть, но, дотронувшись до его спины, обнаружила свои ладони в крови. Осознание прошло по телу морозной волной. Он… он умер? — Лидия! Лидия, я здесь!

Та поначалу появилась в коридоре шатающимся размытым силуэтом: растрёпанная, серая от грязи и пыли, с пламенеющим поперёк левой щеки широким порезом. Только вместе им удалось стащить чудовищно тяжёлого Стива на пол; Клэри изо всех сил постаралась не закричать, увидев его разможжённый затылок, где смешались кровь, волосы и мозговое вещество. Рядом валялся довольно крупный осколок стены, тоже весь в крови. Этот булыжник предназначался Клэри, а Стив принял удар на себя. С силой закусив губу (во рту появился металлический привкус крови), она отвела глаза, стараясь более-менее дышать ртом, иначе могла сорваться в безобразную истерику. Стив мёртв… из-за неё!

Его навечно застывшие, пустые глаза казались настолько знакомыми, что Клэри, которая, не выдержав, всё-таки покосилась на него и застыла. Точно так же смотрел ангел Итуриэль после того, как сказал, что лишь после смерти своей телесной оболочки получил возможность заговорить с ней открыто.

Невозможно. Всё это время… Стив…

— Клэри, Клэри, пойдём, — Лидия подхватила её под мышки, потянула, побуждая встать на ноги. Клэри повиновалась неохотно, не в силах оторваться от мёртвого тела. Ноги её не держали. — Давай же, надо убираться отсюда.

Запинаясь, Клэри побрела за ней. Образ окровавленного Стива-Итуриэля перестал маячить перед её глазами, и сознание переключилось на разрушения вокруг. Институт словно пережил бомбёжку: стены и пол пошли сетками трещин, то тут, то там Клэри наталкивалась на куски камня из потолка или поддерживавших его колонн, витражи лопнули, и морозный ветер ворвался внутрь, загулял по полупустому зданию. Сначала она даже подумала, что крепко приложилась головой и как минимум оглохла, потому что, ну, не могло быть настолько тихо: шаг за шагом они с Лидией приближались среди завалов мебели и тел к спасительному выходу, а Клэри ничего не слышала.

— Не знаю, выжил ли кто-нибудь ещё, — хриплым, надсадным от напряжения голосом заговорила Лидия, когда впереди показался командный центр. — Радж привёл примерно пятнадцать человек, мы с Виктором догоняли их, чтобы остановить, когда случилось… это. Не знаю, что. Землетрясение невозможно в Нью-Йорке.

Зато Клэри, увы, слишком хорошо понимала. В Чистилище она видела всех: Изабель, Себастьяна, Джейса и Алека, — Всадники Апокалипсиса пробудились, и началось… это.

Конец света.

Шанс предотвратить его всё же оставался, но мизерный. Поэтому Клэри чувствовала себя доктором, сообщавшим пациенту, что тому осталось жить не больше пары дней, пока сбивчиво объясняла Лидии про Всадников и что это только лишь начало кошмара, который им всем предстоял. Но Лидия всегда была сильна духом, она должна была выдержать удар правдой и помочь Клэри разыскать Алека и остальных Всадников, однако вышло наоборот: бледная, почти белая, Лидия слушала, остолбенев, и никак не отреагировала на почти отчаянное:

— Надо понять, где сейчас могут быть Всадники. Куда бы они направились, с кого бы начали? Найдём их, пока не поздно!

— Но Всадники… — пробормотала та помертвелыми губами, и Клэри неверяще уставилась на неё. Лидия мелко и часто дышала, ничего не замечала и не слышала, всецело поддавшись панике. — Это же всего лишь предание.

— Нет, они реальны и уничтожат нас, если мы не докажем, что достойны второго шанса. Ну же, Лидия, приди в себя! У нас нет времени! — Клэри с силой встряхнула её за плечи, но получила в ответ только полный ужаса взгляд, а затем Лидия вцепилась в неё как утопающий в спасательный круг.

— Всадники приходят лишь для уничтожения, — испуганно забормотала она. — У них нет чувств, с ними невозможно договориться. Алек — Всадник Апокалипсиса? Они убьют нас всех…

— Лидия, очнись!

Пощёчина немного отрезвила её, иначе Лидия бы ещё долго стояла и приходила в себя, и Клэри потянула её за собой. Так, понятно, помощница из неё никудышная, Клэри придётся рассчитывать только на себя, но уж помочь выбраться из здания Лидия была в состоянии!

Им следовало уходить как можно скорее: подземные толчки, первый признак того, что город скоро будет стёрт с лица земли, основательно пошатнули Институт, и Клэри не могла ручаться, что он выдержит ещё что-нибудь. Впереди замаячил наконец командный центр, и она радостно ускорила шаги, надеясь выбраться на воздух, когда разглядела впереди на полу нечто похожее на ноги в военных ботинках. Пустой желудок моментально сжал спазм, понимание заколотилось в голове взбесившейся в крохотной клетке птицей, но Клэри уже не могла остановиться, да и иного пути на улицу среди всех этих завалов не было, кроме как пройти командный центр…

Превратившийся в поле боя. Ни война с Валентином и его демоническими полчищами, ни кошмары, что показывал Итуриэль, не подготовили её к тому, что открылось за поворотом. До того, как небесная кара накрыла Нью-Йорк, здесь шла перестрелка: пошедшие с клинками на вооружённый до зубов спецназ нефилимы все погибли; они лежали, кого как застала смерть, словно готовились по команде вновь вскочить и броситься в атаку. Ближе остальных к ним с Лидией оказались Элдетри и Радж: они, по всей видимости, пытались командовать, и потому пули настигли их последними. Но победившие примитивные после жестокой бойни — язык после увиденного не поворачивался назвать это сражением, — продержались недолго: на них, не успевших уйти перед землетрясением, обрушился потолок.

Обойдя по широкой дуге огромный кусок кладки, из-под которого с одной стороны торчали ноги, а с другой окровавленная рука, Клэри что было сил рванула к выходу. Двери отсутствовали, и впереди маячила чёрно-оранжевая ночь, спасительная, потому что там был город, была жизнь, а Институт стал средоточием бессмысленной и беспощадной смерти. Имоджен, примитивный полицейский, искавший Джейса, Элдетри, Радж, другие сумеречные охотники и примитивные — все они умерли. Если Всадники или ангелы видели бойню в Институте, как их теперь убедить, что человечество заслуживало ещё один шанс? Клэри бы сама им такого не дала.

— Клэри, стой!

Опомнившись, она, не сбавляя шага, посмотрела наконец вперёд и завизжала, а в следующий момент её крепко схватили за руку и дёрнули назад. С силой шлёпнувшись на пол, Клэри, тяжело дыша, уставилась на бивший, казалось, прямо из-под земли холодный белый свет. Она не сразу поняла, что его источником были фары одного из полицейских автомобилей, а чернота перед крыльцом Института — не парковая дорожка и не лужайка, а широкий разлом в земле, куда и опрокинулась машина. Осознав, что ещё немного, и она свалилась бы туда, Клэри шумно втянула в себя воздух, но дрожь ужаса подавить так и не смогла.

И кого же она собиралась спасать, если настолько боялась?

— Не верю. Невозможно, — прошептала Лидия. Её лицо, волосы и одежда, серые ещё буквально минуту назад, приобрели ровный оранжевый оттенок пламени, очень красивый, так что Клэри в любой другой момент сделала бы дюжину набросков. Но в эту ночь оранжевый означал либо уже случившуюся гибель, либо скорую смерть, пожиравшую город. — Что и кому мы пытаемся доказать? Со Всадниками нельзя справиться, Шедоухантер записал, что если они пришли, это конец, мы все обречены. Клэри, нам осталось только молиться о быстрой и безболезненной смерти…

— Успеем ещё! Лидия, мы пока не умерли, а значит, должны пытаться.

Хотя та уже сдалась, и это было очевидно. Клэри напрасно тратила драгоценное время, пытаясь расшевелить её.

Поднявшись, она осмотрелась и с трудом подавила приступ бессильного отчаяния. Нью-Йорк пылал едва ли не полностью. Дым от пожаров, оранжево-красный, поднимался к такому же небу, в центре которого медленно закручивалась широкая воронка торнадо. Завывания ветра от неё были слышны даже среди треска огня и лопавшегося стекла. Неужели уже поздно? Сколько Клэри ни напрягала взгляд, она не могла рассмотреть ни одного из Всадников, а ведь те должны были прийти и наблюдать за причинённым разрушением. Разве не в этом была их забота? Уничтожить и следить, чтобы никто не выжил. Она зажмурилась, пытаясь привести мысли хотя бы в какое-то подобие порядка, понять, что делать, куда бежать, искать Всадников или спасаться самой, однако всполохи пламени и чёрные обломки небоскрёбов отпечатались на сетчатке, от них не было спасения. Зловещая тишина, прерываемая лишь обрывочными криками о помощи вдалеке и сиренами машин, поначалу оглушила Клэри, но именно она, в конце концов, и заставила её понять: это правда, всё реально, и Всадники нанесли свой первый удар. За ним последует и второй, уже окончательная гибель, и Клэри с трудом сглотнула ставшую вязкой слюну. Найти Всадников до того, как они обрушат свои силы на город, — её единственный шанс. Знать бы только, как… Как найти, как подобраться, как достучаться — до Джейса, Алека…

— Ты видишь их? Хоть кого-нибудь?

— Кого?

— Всадников.

Небо и жутковатого вида воронка, грозившая поглотить город как в фильме-катастрофе, были… не пусты. На несколько секунд Клэри оторопела, заметив стремительно пронёсшуюся под облаками чёрную колесницу, но стоило моргнуть, и видение пропало.

Что это было? То есть, кто?

— Клэри? — раздалось сбоку, и она, прищурившись, разобрала в человеке, замершем с другой стороны разлома, Саймона. — Клэри, это ты?

— Саймон!

Собственный крик, как ей показалось, разнёсся по всему Нью-Йорку, потому что в следующую секунду, одним прыжком перемахнув через провал, тот стиснул её в объятиях. Вцепившись в грязную куртку, Клэри уткнулась лицом Саймону в шею, изо всех сил стараясь не разрыдаться. В безумии конца света он казался единственным островком стабильности и спокойствия, словно мог всех спасти.

— Слава всем, кому только можно, ты жива, — выпалил тот взволнованно-дрожащим голосом. — Я боялся, никого уже из вас не найду. Прости, я идиот, я упустил Джейса. Он меня вырубил, не знаю, куда он пошёл дальше, а потом началось светопреставление. Что происходит? Н-нам надо бежать, спасаться! Где все?

— Саймон, — отстранившись, Клэри посмотрела на него и, вздохнув, заставила себя произнести: — Из-за наших друзей всё это и случилось.

В горле застрял комок, что приходилось вновь говорить о неизбежном, но так нужно было: Клэри не справиться одной, а от Лидии было мало толку. Вдвоём у них было больше шансов дозваться до Джейса, Алека и Изабель, подавленных Всадниками, однако Клэри толком не успела ничего рассказать. Саймон даже не пытался слушать её. Он со страхом вглядывался вдаль, прищурившись; обернувшись, Клэри тоже посмотрела туда, но ничего не увидела — всё затмевали пламя, дым множества пожаров и останки небоскрёбов.

Клэри моргнула: показалось или нет, что пылающего зарева стало немного меньше?

Нет, не показалось. За огнём что-то надвигалось, то тёмное, то сливавшееся цветом с осточертевшим уже оранжевым цветом этой ночи. Потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, если не целая минута, чтобы по редкому блеску, случавшемуся, когда та тёмная стена налетала на препятствие, Клэри поняла — это вода.

Новый жуткий звук ударил по ушам, добрался до каждой клеточки её тела, приморозив Клэри к месту и заставив сотрясаться в приступе панического, почти неконтролируемого ужаса.

Над Нью-Йорком угрожающе разносился зацикленный вопль сирены предупреждения.

***

Огромная масса воды, поднятая серией подземных толчков, шла со стороны океана. По мере того, как мелело дно, волна поднималась всё выше и выше; ею как будто кто-то руководил, потому что направлялась она точно на город, минуя побережье Филадельфии, более вероятное для удара цунами.

Первый удар принял на себя полуостров Рокавей-бич: полоса земли, отделявшая бухту Джамейка от Атлантического океана, за несколько секунд скрылась под толщей воды, как если бы её никогда не существовало. После этого волна разделилась надвое: часть её пронеслась дальше, легко скользя по глади залива, часть же, проскочив бухту, обрушилась на аэропорт. Тонны воды смыли пылавшие самолёты словно игрушечные, разломали их на части, превратив территорию в кашу из металла, искорёженной техники, тел, деревьев и всего прочего, что принесла за собой волна, и всё это ещё продолжало гореть: воспламенившийся керосин из самолётных баков тонкой плёнкой распространялся всё дальше по поверхности. Зрелище было одновременно и фантастическое, и ужасающее, но никто не наблюдал за ним: на много миль вокруг цунами не оставило никого живого. Пылавшая вода всё текла, замедляя свой ход, по рекам, которые ещё утром были улицами района Куинс.

Сокрушив Брайтон-бич, волна понеслась дальше, толкая перед собой суда, которым не повезло оказаться у неё на пути: натолкнулась на препятствие в виде Статен-Айленд и выбрала себе единственный доступный уже путь — между его берегом и западной частью Бруклина, в залив Аппер, к Гудзону и Ист-Ривер.

К густонаселённому и наиболее пострадавшему от землетрясения Манхэттену.

Узкий пролив подстегнул стену цунами подняться ещё выше, и на её вершине наконец появился пенный гребень, который вместо белого стал ало-оранжевым, в тон пожарам вокруг. Ударная воздушная волна, торопившаяся впереди водяного вала, взорвала бруклинское побережье: парк развлечений, школы, больница, жилые дома, обгорелые руины кафе «Нефритовый волк» — всё разлетелось карточными домиками, а что не добила она, накрыло собой цунами, поглотив напрасно пытавшихся убежать людей. Заполнившись водой, перестал существовать модный в определённых кругах клуб «Пандемониум», и те его посетители, кто ещё оставался жив к этому моменту, погибли, не сумев выбраться на поверхность. Почти пустовавший полицейский участок — большая часть его сотрудников были в городе и пытались бороться с последствиями стихии, — вскоре пал следующим, и в его камерах захлебнулись забытые офицерами арестованные, в том числе, темнокожий мужчина, наполовину обратившийся в волка в надежде спастись, и молодая девушка, с которой он обращался как со своей напарницей.

Мост Верразано вода оборвала как туго натянутую нить и, под бесполезный уже рёв сирены оповещения о цунами, проникла в залив. Стремительно приближаясь к острову Либерти, Статуя свободы на котором казалась самоотверженным солдатом, бросавшей вызов неминуемой гибели, вал наконец перевесил: гребень пошёл вниз, создавая трубу, швырнул на дно залива грузовое судно и несколько катеров и сам обрушился следом, прямо на остров. Тёмная, без электрической подсветки, статуя скрылась в водяной пучине, заглотившей её целиком, и на поверхности, когда вал прошёл, больше не показалась: крепления, расшатанные землетрясением, не выдержали очередного удара, и под водой статуя рухнула, разломившись на части. Ускорившись от столкновения с землёй, волна понеслась вперёд и с силой врезалась в здания Манхэттена, снося их будто траву газонокосилкой. Под толщей грязно-чёрной, полной разнообразного мусора воды почти моментально оказался весь Уолл-стрит и Всемирный торговый центр с его мемориалом, погасшим ещё во время подземных толчков. Встречавшиеся ей люди ещё пытались спастись, но тщетно: хоть они и бежали, и отталкивали друг друга или, наоборот, помогали, ценой собственных жизней, волна всё равно настигала их и бесследно поглощала, изредка выплёвывая какой-нибудь предмет одежды.

Заполнив собой улицы, она добралась до нижнего Манхеттена, ворвалась в один из парков и пожрала его в считанные секунды, ударив по заброшенному храму, возле которого ещё стояли раскиданные подземными толчками полицейские автомобили. Поток унёс их за собой, быстро достигнув высоты нескольких этажей, а затем — и крыши храма, на которой отчаянно цеплялись за шпиль трое человек: парень и две девушки.

Содрогнувшись, храм всё-таки выстоял, оставшись едва ли не единственным относительно целым зданием вокруг, но это призрачное чувство облегчения и сгубило спасавшихся на нём людей. Они почти отпустили шпиль, когда накатила вторая волна: шедшая поверх первой, она двигалась стремительней и была ещё выше; с лёгкостью перехлестнув через крышу храма, накрыла троицу с головой. Те вынырнули на поверхность, задыхаясь и инстинктивно барахтаясь, борясь с сильным течением. Парень подтолкнул ближе к шпилю одну из девушек, ярко-рыжую, заставив её буквально прилепиться к нему, а сам старался удержать вторую, с грязно-светлыми волосами, которую неудержимо волокла за собой вода.

Из темноты пришла ещё волна и под отчаянный крик «Лидия!» оторвала от них светловолосую девушку, утащила далеко, к перекрёстку, где она окончательно скрылась под водой, когда там обрушился торговый центр.

— Саймон, держись!

Чудовищно сильный поток рванул ещё и парня: старавшийся получше зацепиться за шпиль, он соскользнул в воду и не утонул до сих пор лишь потому, что рыжая девчонка кое-как удерживала его на плаву. Но и она сама уже держалась из последних сил, увлекаемая следом за пареньком.

— Саймон, нет! — истошно прокричала она, когда тот, нарочно разжав пальцы, погрузился под воду.

Небо продолжало завиваться в обратную воронку, в далёком и узком конце которой появился слабый свет. На этом клочке отчётливо виднелась — только смотреть было некому, — чёрная колесница. Её возница удерживал нетерпеливо ржавших лошадей на месте, с высоты наблюдая за всем, что происходило с несчастным городом; изредка, когда он слегка двигался, к его тёмному силуэту добавлялись острые кончики рогов.

К нему, с разных концов города по воздуху стремительно скакали четверо всадников: девица с алого цвета шлейфом за спиной, двое молодых мужчин в доспехах и ещё один, закутанный с ног до головы в рваный чёрный балахон. Когда они приблизились уже достаточно, возница щёлкнул длинным кнутом, направляясь навстречу.


	20. Глава 19

Кони взревели и встали на дыбы, стоило осадить их рывком удил, и от этого крика многострадальная земля внизу содрогнулась ещё раз, но собравшиеся Всадники не удостоили и взглядом. Главенствовавший над ними Раздор выпрямился в седле и что-то указывал братьям и сестре, внимавшим сурово и сосредоточенно; Принц решил пока не вмешиваться, разбирая слова. Ему больше не за чем было торопиться: с пробуждением всей четвёрки Всадников ничто не могло предотвратить Апокалипсис. Он уже начался: землетрясение и следовавшее за ним цунами были первыми карами Божьими, подготавливавшими мир живых к окончательному уничтожению. Город, выбранный ангелами местом для людского испытания, превратился в руины, омываемые водами океана; в нём если и остались выжившие, то немного. С таким везением они наверняка попадут в Рай.

Прошли тысячелетия с тех пор, когда Принц в последний раз видел Всадников в их подлинном обличье. Сверкавший многочисленными клинками и металлическими цепями Война, пока Раздор говорил, то и дело пришпоривал пятками своего вороного коня, — так ему не терпелось вновь ринуться в сражение. Мор внимала словам старшего, зябковато передёргивая плечами, и каждый раз ореол болезни вокруг неё повторял движение. Порывами ветра этот своеобразный шлейф то удлинялся, то укорачивался, но неизменно любой обрывок, который удавалось отделить от него, устремлялся к земле. Независимей всех держался Смерть, привычно замотанный в чёрную хламиду поверх доспехов, но даже у него Принц без особого труда сумел рассмотреть тот знак, которого сейчас не должно было быть у Всадников.

У Мор — на груди поверх доспехов. У Войны — на левом наруче. Прервав свою речь, к Принцу повернулся Раздор, единственный из всей четвёрки облачённый в кожаную защиту с головы до кончиков пальцев, но и у него на левой руке маячила, ненавистная печать.

Всадники явились в мир живых, однако их силы всё ещё были ограничены.

— Раздор, — громко позвал Принц, однако тот вновь обратился к братьям, будто намеренно игнорируя его. Презрение, которое выказал этот Всадник, неожиданно проявилось даже в том, как скользнул его чёрный плащ, складками ложась на круп серого коня. — Раздор!

Теперь трое Всадников покосились на него, но слишком коротко, чтобы Принц сумел что-либо сказать. Не дёрнув и плечом, Раздор всё же намеренно повысил голос:

— Идите! — и пришпорил коня, так что тот дико заржал, взвившись на дыбы.

Остальные лошади ответили ему не менее яростно, и Всадники едва удержали их в повиновении. Смерть и Мор двинулись шагом в разные стороны, а Война сразу же взял с места в галоп, подгоняя жеребца возбуждённым свистом. В его руке возник и взметнулся над головой меч-кнут из множественных заострённых звеньев, грозивший гибелью любому существу, подошедшему слишком близко. Принц проводил его взглядом исподлобья: по уму недалёкий Война особой опасности не представлял, но в бою, если придётся с ним схлестнуться, был опаснее братьев и сестры, вместе взятых. Удачно, что Раздор отослал его подальше.

С каким же именно приказом разошлись Всадники, Принц пока не знал и знать не желал, его интересовало другое.

— Ты всё ещё у меня в долгу, Раздор! — прокричал он, перекрывая рёв воздушной воронки и накатывающих волн внизу. — Так ответь мне, почему я вижу ваши печати? Почему Всадники Апокалипсиса до сих пор не покончили с этим миром?

Поначалу тот словно не услышал вопроса: равнодушно скользнул по Принцу глазами, и опустил взгляд на Нью-Йорк, будто там было нечто, действительно стоившее его внимание. Принц знал, что это было не так. Что осталось в руинах этого… даже не города — зловонной ямы? Разруха, гибель и множество грехов напоследок, когда смертные отчаянно старались спастись самим, не думая при этом, что они губили кого-то другого.

Вдалеке мелькнули клинки Войны, пущенные в ход, послышался его боевой клич, и на несколько секунд Принц позволил себе улыбку превосходства, которая, впрочем, быстро померкла. Что толку от того, что Всадники старательно исполняли свой долг по одиночке? Печати ещё сдерживали их настоящую сокрушительную силу, не позволяли стереть с лица Земли всё живое. Раздор, похоже, отправил братьев и сестру добить тех, кто уцелел после их прихода, однако совсем не торопился отпускать их за пределы предназначенной для испытания территории.

— Не игнорируй меня, Всадник. 

— Даже несмотря на твоё последнее вмешательство, — наконец удостоил его ответом тот, — Мерило до сих пор не перевернулось.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — подстегнув лошадей, Принц направил колесницу вперёд, перегородив дорогу Раздору. Его чёрный конь, свирепо сверкнув тёмными глазами, угрожающе заржал, и только тогда Раздор уставился на Принца. — Потому что две свершившиеся казни продемонстрировали достаточно грехов, чтобы оно перевернулось дважды, а то и трижды. Апокалипсис наступит, Раздор, и наступит сегодня!

— Люди провалили своё испытание, это факт, но гибель города тоже не помогла Мерилу опрокинуться, если ты об этом. У нас нет приказа, Люцифер.

Принц почувствовал начавшие нарастать раздражение и ярость. Он остановился в шаге от долгожданной цели, а единственным препятствием на пути к ней оставался проклятый Раздор. Несгибаемый и несговорчивый упрямец, хмурившийся и пристально следивший за каждым движением Принца что в Чистилище, что тут, на земле.

— Ты должен понимать, что на всякое действие есть противодействие. Если Мерило осталось в прежнем положении, что-то сдержало его, и прежде мы должны выяснить, что именно, — медленно проговорил Раздор, следя за его реакцией. — Возможно, люди продемонстрировали как раз те качества, которые ты старался запрятать в них, отвлекая и провоцируя.

Теперь он понял. Раздор отправил младших не добивать уцелевшие остатки человечества в Нью-Йорке, а проверить их, не совершили ли люди каких-нибудь глупых поступков, за которые им можно было выдать индульгенцию. Всадники пускали в ход свои силы и зачищали город, не находя ничего подходящего, но а если они найдут?

Поводья в его руках заскрипели, так сильно Принц сжал их. Чёртов принципиальный Всадник. Он собирался испортить всё в последний момент! Хитроумная комбинация, паутина со множеством нитей, дёргая за которые Принц поспособствовал пробуждению каждого Всадника Апокалипсиса, рассыпалась на глазах; все уловки, риск, на которые пришлось пойти, стремительно обесценивались. А если Апокалипсис так и не случится, у Принца не останется козырей против ангелов, в то время как у них будут все доказательства его многочисленных провокаций. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, представив себе, какой могла быть возможная кара.

Нет, Апокалипсису быть сегодня

Всё ведь уже свелось к этому, все были готовы, даже воронка, которая должна перенаправить умерших на Небо, уже проявилась. За завихрениями окружавших её облаков уже столпились его демоны: грань между этим миром и Адом истончилась настолько, что хватило бы одного слова, и они бы прорвались. Раздору не было до них дела, однако Принц видел пронзительные, горящие взгляды своих детей, полные призыва и нетерпения.

— Мор, Война и Смерть сейчас....

— Разве не достаточно того, что вы увидели? Той злобы и эгоизма, которые проявили в людях ваши казни? — Слегка наклонив голову, будто вникая в его слова, Раздор всё-таки промолчал, и правильно, иначе и быть не могло. Принц сам с жадностью наблюдал за гибелью города и знал, что доброты и самопожертвования жители Нью-Йорка проявили минимум. — Может, долгожданное воссоединение затмило тебе глаза, но я видел: когда сотряслась земля, а затем пришла вода, люди топили друг друга, бежали по головам. Да, сейчас напрямую они не убивали друг друга, но сделали достаточно, чтобы погубить своих же собратьев. Если и этого не хватит, чтобы вынести человечеству приговор, что же... — он выпрямился и, паузой привлекая внимание Всадника, жёстко и хищно добавил: — Значит, человечество заслуживает гибели ещё больше за осквернение орудий Всевышнего.

Резко усилившийся ветер раздул плащ за спиной Раздора чёрным парусом, хлопнул им со звуком выстрела и снова взметнул ткань. Конь Всадника, всхрапнув, заскрёб копытом и покосился на своего наездника, будто спрашивая, собираются ли они что-нибудь делать, но тот сохранял мрачное, давящее молчание. Тянул время. Принц невольно потянулся рукой к клинку, висевшему у пояса. Он слишком долго ждал, слишком много сил вложил, чтобы Всадники в очередной раз сохранили человечеству жизнь.

— Если мои собратья подтвердят то, что мы увидели во время казни: взаимовыручку, самопожертвование, готовность рискнуть собой ради другого, — наконец твёрдо проговорил тот, — мы передадим это Всевышнему, и будь уверен: нам не разрешат использовать полные силы.

Этого не случится.

Выпрямившись, Принц уже открыто положил ладонь на рукоять меча. Лицо Раздора, видевшего этот его жест, потемнело, и все черты проступили резко и угловато.

— Раздор, я приказываю вам снять печати.

Тронув было поводья, Всадник всё-таки передумал и остановил коня. От его порывистого движения Принца взяла пронзительная дрожь, тёмная и сладкая, похожая на предвкушение кровавой битвы, но в тысячу раз острее.

— Ты не смеешь говорить мне, что делать.

— Твоя клятва действует, её никто не отменял, Всадник, а своим пробуждением ты обязан мне ещё больше. Если бы не я, ты бы до сих пор торчал в Чистилище! — выплюнул Принц в лицо ему, подгоняя колесницу так близко, что запряжённые в неё кони, тесня жеребца Раздора, заставили его нервно переступить на месте.

— То, как я пробудился, — не в твою пользу, если твои слова о воздействии на Инквизитора и нефилимов, окружавших моего сумеречного охотника, правдивы, — голос Раздора начал усиливаться вместе со свистом ветра вокруг, который принялся срывать с них плащи, трепать лошадиные гривы и хвосты. — Смертный прибегнул к моей силе добровольно, но вынужденно. Ангелы могут посчитать это самопожертвованием ради чужого спасения.

— Самопожертвованием? Послушай себя, Раздор! Твой смертный думал лишь об одном человеке, а своим поступком — твоим пробуждением! — обрёк множество людей на неминуемую гибель. Ещё думаешь, что ангелам это понравится? Людей уже ничто не спасёт, их пора уничтожить. Раздор, я приказываю!

Если до этого момента, Раздор ещё как-то пытался уйти от столкновения, то теперь он, понудив коня подойти к Принцу вплотную, отчеканил:

— Нет.

***

Клэри старалась встать, но измученное, избитое тело не желало повиноваться, скованное водой и холодом. Мышцы одеревенели, она почти не чувствовала пальцев, а волосы как будто примерзли клубком к плите, на которой она лежала.

Вокруг было поразительно тихо. Не сразу Клэри сумела разобрать поглощавший всё остальное шум воды. Она то мирно плескалась, то журчала, изредка в этот звук вплетался лёгкий стук, как будто вода притащила за собой какую-то вещь, которая упёрлась в препятствие и не могла двигаться дальше. Стуча зубами от холода, ещё не совсем понимая, где она и что происходит, Клэри приподнялась на локтях, и мокрая одежда противно облепила её тело. Мимо, всего в нескольких ярдах, проплыла автомобильная аптечка, обычная сумочка из ткани, внутри которой весело полыхал маленький огонёк. Выглядела она жутко, но не могла так стучать, и, прищурившись, Клэри разглядела за светлым пятном аптечки, приковавшей к себе всё внимание поначалу, тёмный силуэт человека, лежавшего на доске. Большая часть его тела оставалась погружённой в воду, над поверхностью находились только голова и плечо, и Клэри задрожала, разглядев, что бело-синее лицо несчастного (она не понимала даже, мужчина это или женщина). Человек был мёртв.

Этого хватило, чтобы замёрзшее вместе с телом сознание едва ли не взорвалось от ужасного понимания. Землетрясение и цунами, разрушившие город, бурлившая вода, крики и гибель людей, Саймон, отчаянно прижимавший Клэри к себе, и Лидия, которую унесло волной, — всё это не жуткий кошмар, от которого можно проснуться, а правда. Всадники начали А…

— Саймон? — простучала она зубами, спохватившись, что не видела того. На крыше Института, почти вровень с которой текла вода, Клэри была одна, и панический страх, что Саймон погиб от удара стихии, забил собой всё остальное. — Саймон, где ты?

В памяти встала Лидия, из последних сил державшаяся за его руку. Течение оказалось настолько сильным, что оторвало её, понесло вниз по улице… Клэри застонала, вновь увидев в своём воображении, как рушился последний этаж того торгового центра, который и погрёб под собой Лидию. А потом, когда поток грозился увлечь за собой и Клэри с Саймоном, Саймон… Он просто выпустил её ладонь! Как она ни просила, ни кричала — разжал пальцы, чтобы Клэри смогла удержаться за шпиль и спастись.

— Нет, Саймон, — рыдания подступили к горлу, и она не понимала, как до сих пор не дала волю слезам. — Как ты мог умереть? Ты ведь должен был спасти Из, ты обещал!..

Всё, что она видела прежде в своих кошмарах, воплотилось в реальность. Стена воды, которая в одночасье смела Нью-Йорк, — вот оно, цунами. Пустынный от болезней город соответствовал пронесшейся эпидемии испанки здесь и демонической чумки в Идрисе. А тот сон, где Клэри видела вереницу душ умерших? Майя, Мариз, Элдетри, Лидия — сегодня погибли последние из них, как и Рафаэль, и Люк, все, кто не успел убежать из Института, и миллионы невинных жителей Нью-Йорка, не подозревавшие о грядущем бедствии.

Кое-как поднявшись, Клэри огляделась. Сколько видел взгляд, вокруг была лишь тёмная мрачная вода, полная мусора и разных вещей: автомобильных принадлежностей, пластика, предметов одежды и мебели, зонтиков; несколько раз мимо проплыли тела. Их стало лучше видно, потому что яркий оранжевый свет от пожаров сменился гнетущим грязно-бежевым — уже не отражённым облаками с земли, а шедшим сверху. Подняв голову, Клэри замерла. Небо было… потрясающим. Одновременно шокирующим и невообразимо прекрасным: облака и тучи висели то плотной пеленой, то, другим ярусом, клочьями. Где-то серые, коричневые и близкие к чёрному, где-то — желтые, золотистые и целомудренно белые. Природа при всём своём желании не сумела бы сотворить такое, равно как и закрутить облачность в гигантскую воронку, готовую как будто всосать в себя то, что осталось от Нью-Йорка, и переправить прямиком на небо. С высоты, из узкого конца завихрения, лился золотистый свет, во всём этом безумии казавшийся лучом спасения и всепрощения, но почему-то Клэри при взгляде на него захотелось плакать ещё сильнее.

Это конец. Выжившие, такие же, как она, кто видел всё это, наверное, надеялись, что бедствия прекратились, но ужасная правда была в том, что их всех готовили к уничтожению и переходу на небеса, в Рай или Ад.

Но большей частью — в Ад. Если всё дошло до Апокалипсиса, то люди, и Клэри в их числе, провалили испытание, о котором говорил ей Итуриэль. Они не достойны были спасения.

Воздух внезапно заполнили лязг и бряцание оружия, звон сталкивающихся мечей и выстрелы, а затем боевой клич. Это что, шла уже их гибель? Та сила, которая должна была перенести последних уцелевших в мир мёртвых? Клэри завертелась было, ища источник звука, но одеревеневшее от холода и шока тело почти не слушалось, и она только переступила не месте, так ничего и не увидев. Но ей нужно было! Всадники же находились где-то здесь, наблюдали и вершили суд, Клэри должна была разыскать кого-то из них, чтобы попросить… о чём? О пощаде? Какая пощада может быть, если люди, нефилимы в первую очередь, своими поступками позволили пробудиться всем Всадникам Апокалипсиса? Поздно умолять об ещё одном шансе, но нужно. Ради Джейса, ради мамы, ради всех, кто бесславно и напрасно умер сегодня, и кто ещё дожидался своей участи… Клэри заставила себя снова оглядеться и остановилась, уставившись на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг вдалеке. Откуда лучше будет искать Всадников? С самого высокого места, на какое только можно забраться, и этот небоскрёб, пусть до него и было несколько миль, показался ей наилучшим выбором. Среди полуобрушившихся строений и развалин Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг возвышался пугающей твердыней, перстом, указующим в небо; он почти не пострадал от землетрясения и цунами, как будто обе стихии обошли его стороной. Клэри не знала, откуда у неё возникла такая уверенность, но ей нужно было туда.

Плюхнувшись в воду, она почти не ощутила холода. Плыть было тяжело: постоянно мешались обломки и мусор, они били Клэри по ногам и цеплялись одежду, но куда мучительней было видеть безжизненные тела людей повсюду. Всякий раз, когда что-то под водой задевало её, Клэри закрывала глаза и надеялась, что это ветка или сумка, или какая-нибудь автомобильная деталь, но никак не человеческая рука или нога.

Никого живого. Она не видела никого живого. Это убивало её. Путь до Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг всё не уменьшался, хотя Клэри плыла, кажется, целую вечность и совершенно выбилась из сил. Этот район Манхэттена она не помнила. То есть, наверное, узнала бы, не изуродуй его стихия, а так Клэри понятия не имела, как далеко находилась от цели и не поздно ли ещё. До сих пор она не увидела ни одного Всадника. Выглядят ли они вообще как всадники? Может, это только такой оборот, а на деле Джейс, Алек, Изабель и Себастьян вообще развоплотились, и… может, кто-то из них был землетрясением, а кто-то — цунами?

Откуда-то послышался всё нараставший шелест, быстро превратившийся в шум осыпающихся камней, и небольшой жилой дом прямо на пути Клэри, накренившись, рухнул вперёд, подняв волну — небольшую, но достаточную, чтобы в памяти ожило воспоминание о цунами. Паника захлестнула Клэри в мгновение ока, она забарахталась, пытаясь как можно скорее выбраться на сушу, но единственным подходящим местом было как раз упавшее здание. Не выдержав, Клэри вскрикнула, когда волна качнула её: подумала, что её накрыло с головой и затягивает на дно, — однако вода прошла, а Клэри всё ещё бултыхалась на поверхности, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Напрягая окаменевающие, еле-еле слушавшиеся мышцы, она добралась до развалин дома и, вскарабкавшись на кирпичные обломки, просто рухнула на них, уставившись в небо.

Оно больше не казалось красивым, а только пугающим. Шпиль Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг в вышине насмехался над ней своей недоступностью, и Клэри закрыла глаза, надеясь отдышаться и немного набраться сил. Она не имела права останавливаться и отдыхать, но без передышки продержалась бы совсем немного, а стоило вновь вспомнить ледяную воду, постоянно прибывавшую, тянувшую Клэри за собой… Вскрикнув, Клэри рывком села, далеко не сразу осознав, что давно уже находилась не в воде.

На её возглас неожиданно отозвались плачем, но за последние, оглушающе тихие минуты (или часы? Она совершенно потеряла счёт времени) после цунами Клэри уже настолько отвыкла от чужого голоса, что поначалу просто сидела и слушала истеричный рёв. Мысль, что это кричал ребёнок, прошила её электрическим током, заставила встрепенуться, и да, действительно, Клэри увидела ребёнка на обломке рекламного щита. Маленький кудрявый мальчик лет двух надрывался в объятиях матери: молодая черноволосая женщина крепко прижимала его к себе рукой. Лица её было не видно, его закрывали спутанные окровавленные волосы.

Даже после смерти мать продолжала защищать своего ребёнка.

Клэри должна была встать и вытащить мальчишку до того, как поток унёс бы его далеко от помощи. Измученное болью и усталостью тело двигалось медленно, с трудом, и, наверное, только поэтому Клэри не успела зайти в воду и не попала под рухнувший угол небоскрёба. Поднятая им волна оттолкнула щит далеко от Клэри, на глубину, где их подхватило течение: вода, накрывшая город во время цунами, уходила обратно, к заливу. Содрогнувшись от осознания, что она ничем не могла помочь, Клэри закрыла лицо руками, зарыдав уже в голос. Эта молодая мать умерла ещё до Апокалипсиса, пытаясь спасти ребёнка от ужасной участи, в то время как вообще не должна была погибнуть! Никто не должен был погибнуть сегодня! И во всём этом виновата Клэри. Если бы она только прислушалась к тому, о чём её хотели предупредить, если бы не была столь слепа, эгоистична и жестока к собственным же друзьям…

Плач ребёнка становился всё тише и глуше, пока наконец не исчез совсем. Громко шмыгнув носом, Клэри отняла руки от лица и утёрла остававшиеся слёзы. Увиденное что-то сломало в ней, в самом её сердце, будто вырвало из него кусок; Клэри не могла больше плакать и даже, похоже, чувствовать боль. Её даже не пугало собственное равнодушие.

Клэри показалось, будто рядом фыркнула лошадь, но почти сразу же раздались воинственные кличи, а затем, куда более уместные в этом хаосе, плач и стенания. Множество голосов выли на разные лады, удивительно совпадая с тем, что Клэри чувствовала: усталость, безысходность и отчаяние.

— Война, остановись, — вдруг произнёс голос Себастьяна. — Здесь живая.

Клэри непонимающе подняла голову — высоко в небе над ней оказались два всадника. Один из них скрывался за длинным оборванным балахоном, делавшим из него ту самую старуху-смерть, которую чаще всего изображали на картинках, однако выглядел он совсем не страшно. Зато его конь походил на живого мертвеца: лишённый хвоста, он был настолько худ, что кожа просто обтягивала скелет, позволяя рассмотреть каждую неровность на рёбрах, лопатках или черепе, а кое-где плоти у него не было вовсе, — она алым пеплом разлеталась по ветру, открывая кости и пустоту там, где должны были располагаться внутренности.

Зато второй всадник…

— Джейс! — крик вырвался прежде, чем Клэри осознала происходящее. — Джейс…

Вроде намеревавшийся продолжить путь, он осадил коня, отозвавшегося недовольным ржанием, и Клэри вновь услышала тот самый звон оружия, которые периодически разносился по городу.

— Вижу, — проговорил он, то есть, не он, а Всадник Апокалипсиса Война, хотя Клэри упрямо видела в нём Джейса.

Как будто кто-то взял настоящего Джейса Эрондейла, сделал с него слепок, копию, однако не смог наделить душой. Такими и были эти Всадники? Живыми существами, но без души, чтобы не сопереживать и не сочувствовать?

— Иди, Смерть. Я разберусь здесь.

От этих слов Клэри захлестнуло паникой, она даже взлетела, а не поднялась на ноги, увидев, как Джейс, облачённый в сверкавшие на свету золотом чёрные доспехи, потянулся к своей левой руке, которую обвивал странный составной браслет из множества отдельных заострённых кусочков и такая же татуировка.

— Джейс, это же я!

Огромный конь, всхрапнув, несколькими скачками опустился ниже, Джейс остановил его в паре ярдов над поверхностью воды. Клэри смотрела на него, ощущая, как в груди что-то переворачивалось, истекая кровью. Этот Джейс не узнавал её, смотрел холодно и равнодушно, как на пустое место. Обилие оружия у него в руках и в ножнах, притороченных к седлу, потрясало, и оторопевшая Клэри даже не попыталась отступить или как-то отодвинуться: несмотря на очевидную опасность, она всё ещё не могла смириться с мыслью, что Джейс мог навредить ей.

Джейс — не мог, но он был заключён в Чистилище, он… фактически умер, а перед Клэри был Война. Нет, она не согласна с этим.

— Это я, твоя Клэри. Ты можешь злиться на меня и за дело, я была такой ужасной… — Она бы всё отдала, лишь бы прозреть раньше и не доводить Джейса своими криками и обвинениями, которые, вкупе с прочими обстоятельствами, и пробудили в нём Всадника Апокалипсиса. — Но пожалуйста, выслушай. Знаю, ты ещё жив и где-то глубоко внутри, Джейс, ты…

— Я не понимаю, о ком ты говоришь, смертная, — глухо пророкотал Всадник, и Клэри сдавленно всхлипнула. Сердце в её груди забилось отчаянно громко, понимая, что ничего не может сделать. Того Джейса, настоящего, её, — больше не было. А он был так нужен, Клэри же любила его, несмотря на все те страшные слова и поступки, что они сказали и сделали по отношению друг к другу.

— Не верю. Я не верю, простите, Всадник или как вас называть, — голос, задрожав, поехал вниз. Клэри заставила себя сделать глубокий вдох перед тем, как продолжить. — Джейс ещё не погиб. Он слышит меня! И он должен знать, что я люблю его и что он не виноват во всём, что произошло. В гибели Майи, в нападениях на нижний мир…

Тот нахмурился:

— Зачем ты тратишь время на слова, если его лучше было посвятить молитвам? Судьба вашего мира уже почти решена, пора задуматься о собственном спасении.

— Значит, — от его безапелляционности и уверенности Клэри запнулась, — значит, это всё? Вы убьёте нас?

Должен же быть выход — так она думала, когда кричала ангелу, что всё ещё можно исправить. Даже сам Итуриэль поверил ей, но сейчас, глядя на Джейса в облачении Войны, Клэри наконец начала осознавать — с Всадниками невозможно договориться. Они не настроены слушать и составлять собственное мнение, сопереживать, подмечать хорошее и плохое, баланс между ними. Всадники пришли исполнить приказ и только, а сколько жизней, боли и страданий лежало за этим, их не волновало. У них попросту не было сердца, чтобы почувствовать.

Они с Алеком жестоко ошиблись, думая, что смогут передать через кого-то из Всадников просьбу о помиловании. Клэри стояла перед Всадником, некогда заключённым внутри Джейса, но ни тени его, ни черты, ни какого-либо воспоминания не проявилось, напрочь подавленное божественным орудием. Она бы отвернулась, если бы могла, однако с болезненным остервенением продолжала смотреть на это чужеродное создание, завоевавшее её Джейса.

— Если Мерило перевернётся, — ответил тот как-то загадочно, но Клэри уже не хотела знать, что именно Всадник имел в виду.

Какое имело значение, сейчас все умрут или позже? От её собственного мира: семьи, друзей, работы, — больше не осталось ничего, кроме осколков воспоминаний. Клэри же была виновата во всём случившемся. Ей помогли появиться на свет ангелы, поручили такую важную цель — остановить войну навсегда и сплотить сумеречный мир, а Клэри, напротив, погрузила его в пучину распрей, хаоса. Сломала жизнь Саймону — из-за неё же он невольно стал вампиром, потерял мать и сестру! — Джейса, Алека и Изабель подвела к тому, что на них ополчились их же собственные сородичи, — ну что ей стоило отпустить Себастьяна, когда его схватили примитивные? Хотя бы немного подождать, всё обдумать… Но Клэри была так уверена, что она единственная думала правильно, знала, как будет лучше, а в итоге запустила целую цепочку событий, которая и привела их к этому — уничтожению сначала Нью-Йорка, а затем и целого мира. Себастьян, наверное, уже тогда был Смертью, видел и передавал на Небо всё, что творилось на Земле. Что она, дитя ангелов, творила. Господи… они же были обречены с самого начала.

С неба послышался кашель и стоны, сопровождавшие, похоже, ещё одного Всадника, но Клэри никак не отреагировала на появление Мор. Пустив шагом свою лошадь, она приблизилась — ветер раздувал за её спиной бордовый шлейф, при одном взгляде на который инстинкты наперебой вопили об опасности, — и посмотрела на других Всадников свысока и с недоумением. Изабель никогда не относилась так к остальным.

— Война, Смерть, что вы делаете здесь? Прохлаждаетесь? — Как же жутко было слышать от вроде бы Изабель абсолютно чужой голос. — У нас есть работа, которую нужно выполнить.

— Да, выполняйте! Давайте, насылайте новое землетрясение или цунами, или что вы там хотели? — Клэри начала задыхаться от гнева и ужаса, истерика душным комом засела в груди и командовала её организмом, чтобы лились слёзы и сил не хватало не то, что на крик, даже на слова. — Я же знаю, что это из-за вас Джейс убил Майю, а Изабель обвинили в эпидемии! Вот почему они ожесточились и, в конце концов, стали вами!

— Что ты несёшь, смертная? — оскорблённо вскинулась Мор, но Война перебил её:

— Я знаю тебя, — вдруг сообщил он, прищурившись, и у Клэри с новой силой полились слёзы. Может быть, это Джейс... — Ты — та, о которой говорили ангелы. Девчонка-которой-не-должно-было-быть.

— Война, — повторила Мор уже требовательнее и подъехала ближе к брату, чуть не задев Клэри шлейфом. — Она уже однажды предотвратила Апокалипсис. Ты хочешь, чтобы это повторилось?

— Ты ведь тоже была на суде над Зверем, Мор. Апокалипсис тогда остановили ангелы. А она… Разве эта девчонка не говорит то, за чем нас и послал Раздор?

Клэри слышала их, но не понимала, слёзы и отчаяние мешали думать. Смысл вникать, о чём говорили Всадники, кого обсуждали? Это же конец, они сами подтвердили, что вот-вот на Нью-Йорк обрушится новая кара и сметёт с лица земли и город, и всё человечество. Лучше уж поскорее.

— Да, именно это я и говорю. Уничтожайте нас, если вы больше ни на что не способны! Даже задуматься, а не вы ли сами стали виной нашим преступлениям!

С тех пор, как Клэри стала частью сумеречного мира, она немало раз уже оказывалась на волосок от гибели, но никогда не задумывалась, какой именно будет её смерть. А у неё будет лицо Джейса: поразительно спокойное, не отягощённое ни мыслями, ни какими-либо чувствами, что уж говорить о сожалении или любви.

Она хотела ещё раз крикнуть, чтобы Всадники перестали уже медлить — сил не было смотреть на них и ждать, но не успела.

За ней с громким звоном скрестились клинки, и ударная волна рубанула её под колени и в спину, швырнула вперёд. С криком Клэри врезалась в нагромождения кирпичей, больно проехалась по ним руками и грудью. Сзади загремело так, будто над Нью-Йорком, в довершение ко всем обрушившимся на него бедствиям, взорвался вулкан; Клэри ещё успела увидеть, как кони Всадников встали на дыбы, испуганно и одновременно сердито заржав, а в следующее мгновение всё вокруг заволокло серым дымом, который, впрочем, достаточно быстро осел. Обернувшись, она увидела невдалеке две фигуры, скрестившие клинки: один, в чёрных доспехах и с развевавшимся плащом… да это был Алек, Раздор, последний из Всадников Апокалипсиса! Рассмотреть же другого Клэри не смогла, потому что от удара сражавшихся Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, чудом выдержавший все стихийные бедствия, оказался разрезан буквально на две половины, и верхняя из них, накренившись, поползла вниз. Указывая шпилем как раз в сторону Клэри и Всадников, под неземной грохот она словно в замедленной съёмке легла на город, подмяв под себя руины зданий и создав высокую волну вокруг.

Когда улеглась пыль и стих невыносимый шум от падения, стало видно, что само строение почти не разрушилось, только раскололось на несколько частей. Бой — Раздора и невероятно жуткого монстра в доспехах с гигантскими кожистыми крыльями и огромными загнутыми рогами — продолжился на одной из них.

***

— Ты обязан, Раздор! Или ты уже забыл, что случается с клятвопреступниками?

Это же голос Магнуса. Алек не понимал, где он находился, перед глазами постоянно сменялись картинки: то тусклый серый мир, в котором с ним находились ещё и Изабель с Джейсом, и Себастьян, то похожий на пейзаж из фильма ужасов город, в котором с трудом угадывался Нью-Йорк. Всё произошло… не быстро, но пошло кувырком, закрутило его будто в торнадо, однако не узнать голос своего Магнуса Алек не мог. Люцифер же, которому Алек пытался противостоять, сказал, что Магнуса больше не было… и чтобы остановить повелителя демонов и вызволить Магнуса, Алек и решился впустить в своё тело Всадника Апокалипсиса, а потом, наверное, потерял контроль. Если он вообще хоть на какую-то секунду контролировал Раздора.

— Подчинись мне!

Магнус никогда прежде не кричал так злобно и властно, а это… существо, кем бы оно ни было, почти рычало свои приказы. Алек должен был его увидеть, понять, что с ним, как его спасти. Люцифер воплотился в его теле, но когда они говорили на крыше напротив лофта, он выглядел как настоящий Магнус, никоим образом не нарушив его облик. Алек попробовал двинуть рукой, отступить, но не вышло, он по-прежнему не чувствовал собственного тела. Его как будто заперли где-то внутри сознания, без шанса выбраться на свободу или хотя бы достучаться до того, кто занял место Алека, хотя, может, он периодически проваливался куда-то ещё, чуть ли не на небо. Но без разницы, Алек не мог ничего сделать, даже выругаться на самого себя за то, что решил рискнуть и повёлся на провокацию Люцифера. Он же понимал, что у того есть свой интерес в преждевременном Апокалипсисе, осознавал, что не ровня владыке Ада ни по одному из параметров, но ради Магнуса, своих друзей и семьи, оказавшихся на другой чаше весов, решился на такой шаг. Поверил, что он, обычный смертный, и вправду сможет пересилить волю Всадника Апокалипсиса.

— Люцифер, отступи, — зазвучал отовсюду его голос, лишённый каких-либо эмоций и потому ещё более страшный. — Апокалипсису не быть, если Всевышний так не решит, а Мерило грехов пока не перевёрнуто. Отступи, пока не навлёк на себя его гнев!

Под конец его голос пошёл ввысь, загремел громче грозового раската, но Алек не успел ужаснуться тому, что спорил с Магнусом — то есть, Всадник Апокалипсиса спорил с повелителем Ада. Его снова толкнуло в серость, где в Алека вцепились Изабель и Джейс, смотревшие с отчаянием и о чём-то умолявшие, однако слов было не разобрать, Алек как будто оглох. Несколько секунд — и он перескочил уже обратно, и в окружавшую его тишину прорвался яростный звон клинков.

Они сражались друг против друга?

Внезапно его ослепило всеми оттенками жёлтого и коричневого, и перед глазами возникло грязное небо, проплывавшие мимо словно разодранные великаном тучи. Ватные руки в одночасье потяжелели, ладони обжёг холод металла, а когда подкосились ослабевшие колени, Алек рухнул на каменное крошево, от неожиданности забыв, как надо дышать.

Получилось? Он снова в своём теле?

Длинный и тонкий меч, размером, наверное, в три четверти человеческого роста, выпал из его руки на каменную плиту. От удара она брызнула во все стороны мельчайшими осколками и пылью.

— Кто это? Ты, смертный? — с презрительным недоумением спросил голос Магнуса, и Алек, кое-как повернув голову на зов, увидел того.

Но это… не его Магнус, нет. В тёмных массивных доспехах, горевших ало-золотыми демоническими рунами, с распахнутыми за спиной кожистыми крыльями, один взмах которыми мог бы отшвырнуть Алека на несколько ярдов, — это был настоящий демон, повелитель Ада, а не тот, кого Алек любил. Однако лицо у него оставалось прежним, с родными и такими дорогими чертами, но изуродованное пылавшими ненавистью золотыми глазами и парой лихо загнутых рогов.

Когда-то Магнус боялся, что Алек оставит его из-за принадлежности к роду демонов, боялся всего лишь из-за своих глаз. Сейчас же он и был демоном, но всё же…

— Ты ещё здесь? — спросил тот, поигрывая клинком будто тростинкой. — Какая глупость. Неужели ещё не дошло, что всё для вас кончено?

Но всё же это был его Магнус. Где-то глубоко внутри того демонического существа, которое сейчас наступало на Алека, занося свой меч с множественными зазубринами для удара.

— Остановитесь, — прохрипел Алек.

Горло и связки не слушались, словно это он, а не Всадник Апокалипсиса, был чужеродным элементом, получившим власть над этим телом. Он даже попытался встать, но ноги ещё недостаточно окрепли, и удерживать более-менее вертикальное положение получилось лишь оперевшись на меч. Стоило же взять в руки клинок, как тот немедленно отозвался на прикосновение: по всей длине лезвия пошла яркая вязь, сиявшая мягким серебряным светом, сложившаяся в насмешливое «Иди и смотри».

Алек уже увидел. Магнус-Люцифер загородил ему всё собой, однако не заметить масштабы разрушения, накрывшего Нью-Йорк, смог бы только слепой. Алек был последним из Всадников, а когда он уступил своё тело Раздору, вся четвёрка воинов оказалась вместе, обрушив на Нью-Йорк первые две казни — землетрясение и цунами. Он не мог позволить, чтобы это продолжилось. Алек же надеялся предотвратить Апокалипсис, а не способствовать ему!

— Пожалуйста, остановитесь! Не нужно убивать нас. Дайте нам ещё шанс!

— Ты серьёзно? — осведомился тот и злобно расхохотался. — Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, смертный мальчишка, хотя ты оказался настолько глуп, чтобы поддаться на мои уловки. Понять, что вы по-любому обречены, — было тебе вполне по силам.

Алек лишь стиснул зубы, заклиная себя не слушать. Таким словам не могло быть веры, Люцифер уже обманул его и наверняка лгал и сейчас, преследуя свою цель. Он всегда юлил, хитрил и обманывал, нарушая законы, властвовавшие в Чистилище, и волю Всевышнего… Он осознал, что его собственные мысли спутались с разумом Всадника: стоило подумать о владыке Ада, и в памяти всплыли воспоминания, которых у Алека и быть не могло. Алые полотнища-стены его дворца в Аду… Суд, на котором Люцифер ходил без опаски, заложив руки за спину и доказывая своё право вмешиваться в происходящее на Земле… Алек же обращался не к нему, а ко Всаднику, которого и боялся, и хотел услышать в своей голове, и если где-то на уровне подсознания они соединялись воедино, значит, с Раздором можно попытаться поговорить. А тогда и Магнус, Изабель и Джейс тоже могут быть живы, и их ещё можно спасти, и весь их мир. За этим же Алек и поставил всё на карту!

— Это невозможно, — ровно произнёс Всадник в его теле. — Не нам дано решать. Если Мерило грехов перевернётся, человечество будет уничтожено. Если нет…

— Тогда его уничтожу я! — рыкнул Люцифер и с силой обрушил свой чудовищный меч на голову Алека.

Инстинктивно — Алек это сделал или Раздор, он сам не понял, — выставив своё оружие для защиты, он вскрикнул от боли. Мощь удара оказалась настолько велика, что почти сломала ему запястье. В следующий миг он получил удар ногой в голову, и Алека, ослеплённого болью, отбросило назад. Кожаные доспехи плотно сдавили грудь, плащ обернулся вокруг торса, ещё больше стесняя движения; Алек несколько раз перекувыркнулся через голову, пока не врезался спиной в большой каменный обломок. Перед глазами поплыло: вода, камень, осколки стекла, хрупавшие под ногами приближавшегося Магнуса, чьи-то отчаянные крики — всё смешалось воедино, Алек силился сделать вдох, подняться, но не мог. Его обуял страх. Есть ли и вправду тот призрачный шанс, на который Алек так надеялся?

— Назад. Назад. Делайте то, что вам приказано, — властно велел Раздор кому-то, и Алек, изо всех сил напрягая глаза, сумел разглядеть к кому он обращался.

Трое других Всадников замерли, готовые в любой момент, обнажив оружие, кинуться в бой. Их кони угрожающе ржали и нетерпеливо переступали на месте, видимо, собираясь по первому же зову затоптать противника, и жеребец Раздора, нетерпеливо ожидавший поодаль исхода боя, присоединился к ним, а затем и вовсе взвился на дыбы, когда на обломки здания, взлохмаченная и исцарапанная, вскарабкалась Клэри. Увидев их всех, она буквально обмерла, и Алек заставил себя собраться.

У Клэри не получилось пробиться к Джейсу. Их единственной надеждой на спасение оставался он сам.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Алек, поднимаясь и борясь с желанием вновь наставить оружие на Магнуса. Странно и жутко было сражаться со своим же телом, но Всадник снова пытался вернуть контроль, а Алек ещё ничего не успел сделать: ни рассказать, ни умолить. — Если не хотите прощать, хотя бы выслушайте. Мы ведь умеем любить! Умеем быть заботливыми и справедливыми, и жертвовать собой ради других! Просто мы…

В бесконечной гонке, рутине однообразных дней забыли обо всём. Алек забыл, ради чего возглавлял Институт: чтобы принести равноправие и спокойствие в отношения между сумеречными охотниками и нижнемирцами, чтобы на Магнуса и ему подобных больше не смотрели косо, как и на тех, кто нашёл пару одного с собой пола. Он был уверен, что и Джейс, и Изабель, и даже Клэри — каждый из них наступил на свои грабли, потому что забыл или не понял нечто самое важное для себя. Из всех таких поступков и сложилось то, к чему они пришли, что увидели Всадники Апокалипсиса, спустившись на Землю, и начали казнь.

Люцифер фыркнул, громко и насмешливо, а в следующий миг уже молниеносно атаковал. Алек и сам не помнил, когда успел отразить удар, но от их скрестившихся мечей во все стороны полетели искры, а ударная волна, сбив взвизгнувшую Клэри с ног, обрушила остатки некогда офисного здания. Лошади Всадников, взревев, встали на дыбы.

— Люцифер, в последний раз предупреждаю тебя — отступи.

— А если нет? — оскалился тот.

— Если ты не оставишь попытки самовольно уничтожить человечество… — Алек упирался изо всех сил, но Раздор с неожиданной лёгкостью отбросил противника назад и, выпрямившись, отбросил назад мешавшийся плащ. Презрительно усмехнувшись, Люцифер вполголоса бросил «Позёр», и тогда Раздор поднял меч на высоту глаз, не угрожая, но предупреждая, и пугающие слова на лезвии меча вспыхнули особенно ярко. — Мне не останется ничего другого, как отправить тебя обратно в Ад.

— И ты оттянешь исполнение своего долга на несколько часов или дней. Раздор, этот глупый смертный что, заставил тебя засомневаться? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что человечество заслуживает эту кару. Люди — гнойник, нарыв, который нужно выжечь с корнем, другие способы с ними не сработают! Они алчны, они жестоки и думают только о себе! — закончив, Люцифер медленно покачал головой, хмыкнул, и его глаза сверкнули недобрым огнём. — Впрочем, зачем я трачу время на то, что ты в любом случае не примешь, Раздор? Не хочешь подчиниться добровольно, так я возьму своё силой!

От нового удара Алек увернулся с неожиданной лёгкостью, и меч его противника высек сноп искр из камня, озарив всё вокруг. Зарычав, Магнус атаковал ещё раз и вновь промахнулся, проскочил мимо на полной скорости. Алек пытался остановиться, как-то задержать оружие, но с каждой секундой сражения Раздор постепенно брал верх, а его вновь стало затягивать в липкий и аморфный серый мир.

— Алек! Алек, не сдавайся!

Дезориентированный Люцифер не успел защититься, как Раздор одним точным движением выбил у него меч, и грозное оружие, зазвенев, поскакало по камням. Завалившись на спину, повелитель Ада метнул на него яростный взгляд и отшвырнул Раздора одним взмахом крыльев, подлетев, опустился как раз возле отброшенного оружия. Бойцы схлестнулись снова, и скрещенные мечи чуть ли не загудели от напряжения: каждый вложил в этот удар всю свою силу, намереваясь передавить, сокрушить соперника, но ни один не был достаточно силён, чтобы одержать верх.

Разрушенный Нью-Йорк медленно таял перед его глазами, силуэт Магнуса с дьявольскими рогами и крыльями то чернел впереди, то скрывался за равнодушной серостью Неба, и вновь выбитый за пределы собственного тела Алек уже почти ничего не видел и не слышал.

— Алек, вы ведь убьёте друг друга!

Они снова сражались! Эта мысль всколыхнула его, заставила угасшее сознание вспыхнуть подобно спичке. Всадник сказал, что отправит Люцифера обратно в Ад, а сделать он это мог, только уничтожив его тело.

У Алека не было собственных чувств в этот момент, нечему было болеть и страдать, но всё же его как будто обожгло. Всадник убьёт Магнуса!

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Раздора замереть с занесённым для удара клинком.

— Вот же… Снова ты, смертный? Ещё не понял, с кем борешься? — щедро сдобренный злобой и презрением голос Магнуса бил его наотмашь. — Проиграю я, Апокалипсис устроят Всадники. Нет — я сам уничтожу ваш мир. Ты уже ничего не...

— Я знаю! Слышал уже, что ничего не могу сделать, — торопливо проговорил Алек, боясь, что не сможет долго сдерживать Всадника и дальше. — Но я не могу позволить, чтобы всё закончилось так! Я не дам убить Магнуса и уничтожить мир, который люблю!

Ответом ему стал смех, под который Раздор опять попытался подавить его. Алек устоял с большим трудом: от перенапряжения под нижней рубахой ручьями лился пот, мышцы то и дело подрагивали.

— Каждый из нас, кто жил здесь, любил этот мир, и мы ни за что не променяли бы его на что-то другое, даже более совершенное. Да, может, мы стали злее и эгоистичнее, но мы всё же люди. Мы не забыли, что делает нас людьми, и когда мы по-настоящему любим, мы показываем это без напоминаний или тычков. Я не знаю, что ещё сказать, чтобы вы проверили мои слова и дали нам всем шанс, но я прошу — поверьте! Позвольте показать, кто мы на самом деле!

На несколько секунд ему показалось, что полный отчаяния крик подействовал: Всадник молчал и никак не пытался вернуть себе контроль, — но надежда Алека умерла, толком даже и не родившись. Его рука сама по себе двинулась в замах, и Люцифер, оказавшийся в этот момент на расстоянии удара, с рёвом отшатнулся. Когда же он повернулся наконец, его глаза полыхнули тем самым демоническим огнём, в котором не было ни капли человеческого, лишь мощь потусторонней силы, боли и ярости. Левый глаз светил тем ярче, что бровь над ним и веки оказались рассечены, а кровь струилась из пореза.

— Ты меня слышал, Люцифер, — с расстановкой сказал Раздор голосом Алека, несмотря на всё его отчаянное сопротивление. — Не отступишь — я уничтожу это твоё тело.

Пригнув голову, тот ответил звериным рыком, — руны на его доспехах полыхнули, заслепив Алеку глаза, — и ринулся в бой. Раздор бросился ему навстречу, и они снова схлестнулись не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Скрежет металла, вереница каменных осколков, которая секла доспехи и менее защищённое тело, если удар приходился о землю, прыжок, снова ударная волна от атаки соперника, прошивающая всё тело насквозь… Алек барахтался в вязкой серости, стараясь не утонуть в ней снова, и лишь отголоски боя удерживали его на плаву. Повелитель Ада не отступит от своего намерения начать Апокалипсис, а Всадник в теле Алека попросту убьёт его: это сейчас силы были равны, но когда подключатся остальные Всадники, даже Люцифер не выдержит. Магнус умрёт уже окончательно, а потом Всадники начнут Апокалипсис… если им так скажут. Алек не мог этого допустить. Он должен был сделать что-то, неважно что и как, какой ценой для себя, — хоть что-нибудь!

Сражавшиеся скрестили клинки: взмахнув крыльями, Люцифер обрушился на Раздора с высоты, но тот устоял, и мало-помалу чудовищный демонический меч в руках повелителя Ада начал подрагивать, не в силах совладать с ответным напором. На его искажённом и окровавленном лице вздулись вены, глаза полыхали, что костры преисподней, и, сосредоточившись на том, как пересилить Всадника, он пропустил момент, когда Раздор, шагнув назад, врезал ему в глаз рукоятью клинка. Под злобный полувскрик-полувой Люцифер пошатнулся — сверкнувшее оружие Всадника отсекло его правое крыло, — а другим ударом Раздор отбросил его назад да так сильно, что демонический меч отлетел далеко в сторону, а сам Люцифер тяжело распластался на обломках рухнувшего небоскрёба. Из обрубка крыла обильно текла кровь, но не ало-красная, а чёрная, от неё поднимался дым, когда она капала на каменную кладку, но не это отрезвило Алека, а прожигающий ненавистью взгляд повелителя Ада. В нём не было ничего от Магнуса, совсем ничего, только Алек знал, что Магнус был точно так же привязан к своему телу, как Алек — к своему. Может, он даже пытался бороться с Люцифером, но у него недоставало сил…

Раздор чеканил шаг к поверженному врагу, занося меч для смертельного уже удара, а Алек только и сумел, что всей душой воспротивиться этому. Понимал, что оружие должно всё-таки опуститься, но не на Магнуса. Магнус не должен был умереть! Люди не должны были умереть, не получив возможность просто быть услышанными, сказать своё последнее слово. И если по каким-то законам человечеству пора сгинуть, и Магнусу — пасть безымянной жертвой, Алек не собирался слепо следовать этим законам!

Если уж что и делало людей людьми, то это способность делать выбор во благо другого и в ущерб себе. Во имя любви. Всяческой.

Меч Раздора, кровожадно сверкнув напоследок, начал было опускаться, но внезапно державшая его рука дрогнула, как если бы ею с помощью невидимых ниточек управляли двое, которые никак не могли договориться. Секунду-две клинок дрожал, вязь священных букв на нём угрожающе сверкала, а затем наконец вонзился в плоть.

Последним, что запомнил Алек, было, как пальцы разжались на рукояти меча, пробившего его грудь.


	21. Глава 20

Звук, с которым Алек пронзил себя мечом, был противен и страшен; он как будто всё продолжал и продолжал звучать в голове Клэри, даже когда тот рухнул на обломки Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Окровавленное оружие торчало из его груди уродливым, указующим в небо перстом, а сам Алек — в устрашающего вида доспехах, с завернувшимся плащом, — лежал, широко распахнув невидящие уже глаза.

Что он сделал?

Клэри отказывалась принимать то, что видела. Их последняя надежда, Алек…

Она не помнила, как у неё подкосились ноги, не почувствовала, как ударилась коленями о камни, — упала, буквально раздавленная видением кровавого пятна, расползавшегося под его телом. Алек мёртв.

Алек мёртв! Единственный из всех Всадников Апокалипсиса, который сумел им сопротивляться! Даже Клэри не смогла пробиться к Джейсу, которого подмял под себя Война, а Алек боролся с Раздором за контроль и почти победил! Только у него была возможность, пересилив Всадника в себе, что-то сказать Небесам, передать, что люди ещё не потеряны, им надо только дать немного времени, чтобы раскрыться. Но Алека больше нет. Некому что-либо доказывать.

Так что же, ничего не осталось, кроме как погибнуть со всем остальным миром?

За её спиной, клацая доспехами и конской сбруей, приблизились остальные Всадники. Из-за застилавших глаза слёз Клэри плохо видела их, но то, что никто не закричал, не начал звать Алека по имени, означало, что ни Джейсу, ни Изабель своих альтер-эго не удалось одолеть. Война и Мор медленно спешились, не сводя глаз с Алека и нависавшего над ним Люцифера: поднявшись и подойдя к телу Алека-Раздора, он смотрел внимательно, но больше с презрением и непониманием.

Поведя здоровым крылом и ещё сочащимся чёрной кровью обрубком, он ощерился и собирался, похоже, выплюнуть что-то унизительно-мерзкое, когда, вдруг содрогнувшись, неверяще отступил.

Его истошное «Алек!» ударило Клэри словно кулаком, и она жалко осела на камнях, наконец в полной мере осознав случившееся, потому что Магнус — настоящий Магнус! — освободившись от чудовищных крыльев и демонических рогов, рухнул возле тела того на колени. Резко побелевший, залитый кровью из раны на лице, с трясущимися губами и руками, он едва слышно причитал, роняя слёзы, всё тянулся к Алеку и одёргивал себя, раскачиваясь как китайский болванчик, не желая верить. Потом же, запрокинув голову, издал такой жалобный, полный боли и страдания стон, что у самой Клэри из глаз брызнули слёзы, и она наконец расплакалась. Рыдания забрали с собой то, что держало её в тонусе, заставляло, несмотря на истерику, бороться, и Клэри поняла: она смирилась с тем, что ожидало их дальше. Если уж Алек понял, что всё бесполезно…

Вокруг ладоней Магнуса, рывком вытащившего и отбросившего в сторону меч Раздора, затанцевали золотые искры. Они не вписывались в обстановку, но Клэри, безразличная уже ко всему, не придала значения, как они коконом обволокли тело Алека, к губам которого Магнус наклонился за отчаянным поцелуем. Только когда среди вспышек его магии стали мелькать бордово-алые всполохи, а затем и чёрные, Клэри поняла, что он задумал — возвратить Алека из мёртвых, — но ужаснуться не смогла бы, наверное. В воздухе резко свистнул кнут, который раскрутила на головой Изабель, то есть, Мор, и ударил Магнуса в спину. Когда же тот закричал от боли, к нему рванулся Джейс; он сорвал с плеча браслет, потянувший за собой с руки то, что прежде представлялось татуировкой, а оказалось странного вида составным мечом, и приставил его к горлу Магнуса, пока оттаскивал от Алека.

— Нет, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! — вопль Магнуса, захлёбывающегося от истерики и горя, опустошил Клэри. — Я ещё могу спасти его, пожалуйста, я должен спасти Александра! Пожалуйста! Алек!..

Неужели всё должно было закончиться именно так?

— Довольно, — произнёс кто-то над ними, и Клэри, задрав голову, прищурилась, но далеко не сразу признала, кто спускался к ним с завалов разрушенного небоскрёба.

Хиро выглядел слишком опрятным, как если бы накрывшие Нью-Йорк бедствия никак его не задели. Почему-то это куда больше бросилось Клэри в глаза, чем вообще сам факт, что Паркер взялся непонятно откуда, сумев выжить во время бойни в Институте, землетрясения и цунами. Тогда же Стив, закрыв Клэри собой, погиб вместо неё, а где был Хиро, она не знала. Саймон успел сказать только то, что потерял их обоих из виду, пока они искали Джейса.

— Отпусти его, — велел Хиро, и Война неожиданно послушался. Лишившись сдерживавших его рук, Магнус крепко сжал ладонь Алека, уткнулся в неё лицом и зарыдал. — Его можете больше не опасаться, Всадники. Люцифер покинул своё тело и вернулся в Ад.

— Но кто заставил его отступить? — недоверчиво переспросил Война и нахмурился, когда Хиро кивком указал на Магнуса.

Ещё не до конца осознавая происходящее, Клэри внезапно поняла, что прежде уже слышала этот голос, и горделивый взгляд Хиро тоже был ей знаком. Она видела его у сверкавшего золотом крыльев ангела Разиэля, когда тот, призванный Валентином, обратился к ней, и она потребовала воскресить Джейса.

Не может быть.

Хиро не мог быть ангелом! В Институте он ни у кого не вызывал доверия, а сколько раз ехидно комментировал и подначивал Стива? Не сосчитать, а это только то, что происходило на глазах у Клэри.

Но ведь Стив оказался вместилищем для Итуриэля, а Джейс, Алек, Иззи и Себастьян имели в качестве альтер-эго Всадников Апокалипсиса. Нет на свете ничего более невозможного, чем это... Заглянув в тёмные, почти бездонные глаза Хиро, Клэри почувствовала себя маленькой и жалкой, ей захотелось почтительно склонить голову да так и остаться.

На неё, скрываясь за образом смертного паренька, и вправду смотрел Разиэль. Ещё и он явился, чтобы покарать их.

— А ты — девочка-которой-не-должно-было-быть, — он как будто даже удивился её присутствию, тому, что Клэри ещё была жива. — Выходит, Итуриэль всё-таки нарушил запрет и рассказал о приготовленном для вас испытании.

— Да, рассказал, — Клэри сама не поняла, как у неё прорезался голос, как она вообще смела повышать его на ангела, но уже не могла остановиться. Всё произошедшее сегодня довело её до точки, а терять… терять было больше нечего, и если Клэри и суждено было умереть, она хотела хотя бы знать, почему. — Украдкой, будто совершал преступление!

— Потому что это и было преступление. Никто не имел права влиять, ваше испытание должно было быть справедливым и объективным, но мой брат сочувствовал людскому роду и попытался открыть тебе правду. А за ним вмешался и Люцифер, — Хиро свысока посмотрел на Магнуса, истерика которого уже перешла в тихую стадию. Клэри не могла больше видеть, как он уложил Алека себе на колени и обнимал, что-то шепча, будто убаюкивал. — Но что сделано, то сделано. Когда мы все возвратимся на небеса, Итуриэль понесёт заслуженную кару.

Клэри вздрогнула от этого его «все».

— Мерило грехов перевёрнуто, ангел? — наконец спросил до сих пор молчавший Смерть. Он единственный из Всадников до сих пор оставался в седле, и его зомби-конь косил на Клэри безумными глазами. — Каков будет наш приказ?

— Да, каков? — поддержала его Мор. — Раздор велел в последний раз проверить выживших на предмет смягчающих обстоятельств, однако…

— Да вы… Да вы послушайте себя. — Клэри неожиданно рассмеялась, и Хиро с Всадниками посмотрели на неё с недоумением. — Смягчающие обстоятельства — теперь вы так это называете? Наслали на нас землетрясение и цунами, а потом решили посмотреть, как мы их пережили? — Воистину логика этих небесных созданий была далека от понимания. Любой, у кого имелась хотя бы капля сострадания или сочувствия, так бы не говорил о случившемся… Да что там, он бы не допустил даже и мысли о столь чудовищном эксперименте над живыми людьми! Демоны могли бы, но никак не ангелы и не те, кому на роду предписано быть бесстрастными и объективными! — Посмотрите, что вы сотворили! — воскликнула она и сама обвела взглядом разруху вокруг.

Обломки и руины там, где ещё вчера были красивые дома и небоскрёбы. Реки, полные разнообразного мусора, в который превратились отходы, одежда, сумки, даже машины, — вместо улиц. Вода отражала грязное небо и фантастическую воронку, которая никуда не делась, а, кажется, сделалась только шире, чтобы забрать их всех, как и сказал Хиро-Разиэль, на небеса.

— За что? — выдохнула Клэри из последних сил. Её трясло даже не от страха — от обиды и непонимания. Никто, кроме неё и Магнуса (хотя ему после смерти Алека было уже всё равно), не осознавал, что же такого случилось, как будто для Всадников гибель многомиллионного города была правильной и обыденной вещью. — Что мы сделали не так, чем заслужили такую жестокость? Это из-за того, что я убила Валентина?

Хиро среагировал на выпад не сразу: сначала помолчал, смерив Клэри заносчивым взглядом, и наконец изрёк: 

— Эгоизм был одной из причин… Люди заслужили испытание хотя бы потому, что перестали походить на людей. Грехи стали неотъемлемой частью вашей рутины, даже такие страшные, как отцеубийство, — в сиявших золотом глазах ангела Клэри увидела отражение собственного недавнего поступка. — Что более ужасно, люди довели до греха тебя, девочка-которой-не-должно-было-быть, ангельское дитя. Ты права, ты стала последней каплей.

— Если я — последняя капля, тогда покончите уже с этим поскорее! — она не верила, что говорила это, но ничего другого не оставалось. — Вы ведь всё уже уничтожили: Нью-Йорк, его жителей, их жизни, их любовь и счастье! Зачем вы и дальше нас мучаете напрасной надеждой?

Ответом Клэри поступила пронзительная, гнетущая тишина, так что она, низко опустив голову, набрала воздуха в грудь. На плечи давило жуткое ощущение вины, безысходность — наверное… наверное, да, вот оно. Сейчас всё и случится.

На что будет похожа смерть? Ей просто остановят сердце? Клэри закроет глаза, а откроет их уже в Аду? Или её заставят помучиться, вспомнить все совершённые в жизни ошибки? Господи, но это же было так неважно! Да Клэри и не хотела знать, на самом деле.

Но чёрт возьми, всё это было слишком несправедливо! Она мысленно прощалась уже с жизнью, Магнус медленно сходил с ума из-за Алека, миллионы людей или захлебнулись этой ночью, или погибли под завалами, — и никто так и не ответит за это? Не поймёт, насколько ужасна идея проверить человечество на вшивость на самом человечестве?

— Вы говорите про эгоизм, — процедила она, кулаком утерев слёзы. — Говорите, что мы грешны, нет места спасению и всё такое. А когда пришло цунами, мы до последнего пытались спасти тех, кто нам дорог. Саймон защищал меня сегодня, как и… как и всегда. Он сам отпустил мою руку, пожертвовал собой, чтобы я выжила! И он — не единственный, кто поступил так, — вспомнив маленького мальчика и его мёртвую мать, Клэри сжала кулаки. Тому, кто оставил ребёнка без родителя, не могло быть прощения, будь он хоть ангел, хоть Всадник Апокалипсиса. — Но вам на это плевать! Плевать даже на то, что из-за вас были совершены многие преступления, в которых вы обвиняете нас!

— Тебе повезло, что я сейчас в этом теле, — поразительно спокойно ответил Хиро, — иначе бы ты узнала, что значит дерзить ангелу.

— Тогда чем вы лучше демонов? — разгорячённо выпалила Клэри. — Заставляете остальных страдать не меньше, а то и больше, чем твари из Ада.

Конь-зомби Смерти яростно взревел, и тот осадил его, ударив пятками по бокам.

— Ты не смеешь говорить так, смертная.

— Почему? Правда глаза колет, да? Вы ведь и не задумываетесь, что если бы не устроили это своё испытание, мы бы не нагрешили так сильно! Я не верю, что Джейс и Иззи убивали по своей воле. Может, они уже превращались в вас или вы так на них влияли. Докажите мне обратное, вот просто докажите! Потому что настоящая Изабель искренне пыталась помочь победить эпидемию, но потом вмешались вы и сделали её убийцей! А Джейс хотел искупить вину за гибель Майи, и Алек…

У неё вдруг перехватило дыхание, как если бы на горле беспощадно сжалась невидимая рука. Слёзы из глаз брызнули ещё сильнее, сквозь их муть Клэри увидела прямо перед собой грозный лик ангела и упала на колени. Дрожь благоговейного ужаса захватила её, оставив жалко скрючившейся, когда давление ушло.

— Друзья, о которых ты так печёшься, не стали Всадниками Апокалипсиса: они были ими всегда, но именно на ваш век пришлось их рождение в мире живых — слишком много грехов накопилось у человечества. А если Всадники появляются на свет, Апокалипсису быть, рано или поздно. Смертный одолел Раздора, уничтожив его земную сущность, то есть, себя, — прогремел в её голове голос Разиэля, заставив инстинктивно сжаться. — Это неменьший грех, чем отцеубийство.

— А смертный Зверя попытался вернуть его чернейшей из всех видов магии, — выплюнула Мор. — Здесь есть, кого и за что наказывать.

При этих словах Мор Магнус, чьи причитания резко оборвались, поднял голову. Отчаявшийся, окровавленный и совершенно убитый, он, тем не менее, посмотрел на неё с решимостью:

— Можешь сжигать меня в Аду целую вечность — я не остановлюсь. Я верну его, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Но существу, которое никогда не любило, этого не понять.

— Довольно! — внезапно повысил голос ангел, и Клэри невидимой рукой толкнуло вниз в поклоне подчинения и покорности. Врезавшись лбом в заострённый кусок кирпича, она застонала от боли, на несколько секунд даже перестав понимать, что с ней происходило, но слова Хиро-Разиэля проникали в разум помимо её воли. — Я прибыл, чтобы передать вам приговор, а не слушать пререкательства.

Приговор.

Поднявшаяся Клэри уставилась на свои грязные, в царапинах руки; слёзы текли по её щекам, не прекращаясь. Разумом она понимала, что появление ангела не сулило им спасения — ангелам, кроме Итуриэля, в принципе было наплевать, что происходило на Земле, — и после всего произошедшего никто не внял бы мольбам о пощаде. Людей проверяли, а они провалили эту проверку. Всё закончится сейчас.

Магнус, когда Клэри решилась посмотреть на него, вновь низко наклонился к Алеку, обнимая его. Его глаз почти не было видно, но покрытые запёкшейся кровью губы шевелились, произнося напоследок признание в любви, которого Алек уже не мог услышать. Глядя на них, она ещё болезненнее, ещё острее ощутила собственное одиночество, невыносимое на пороге смерти. У Магнуса был Алек, который пожертвовал собой, чтобы хоть ненадолго, но продлить его жизнь. А она даже не могла сказать Джейсу «Прощай» и «Я люблю тебя» — Война в его теле не удостаивал её и мимолётным взглядом.

— Мы намеренно призвали Всадников испытать людской род, намеренно ограничили всё этим городом, где Всадники и родились, и поклялись — все, кроме того из нас, кто пал до Ада. И решено было, что если люди недостойны более продолжать жить, пробудят всех четырёх Всадников Апокалипсиса и заставят Мерило грехов перевернуться… их век закончится.

Она вновь перевела взгляд на Джейса: тот стоял, внимательно ловя каждое слово ангела, уже сжав рукоять одного из своих страшных мечей. И хотя он никак не замечал Клэри, она всё же не могла не прошептать:

— Я люблю тебя, — и плотно сжала губы, чтобы ни стона, ни крика не сорвалось с них.

— Чтобы исполнить приказ, нас должно быть четверо, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произнёс Смерть, и Хиро, посмотрев на него, кивнул. У Клэри перехватило дыхание от понимания того, что должно было произойти.

Чтобы окончательно уничтожить этот мир, Всадников действительно должно быть четверо.

Тот щёлкнул пальцами, и неподвижный Алек внезапно содрогнулся и, распахнув глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. Не ожидавший этого Магнус смотрел на него с недоверием человека, который ещё не осознал, что смертную казнь заменили пожизненным заключением: его губы начали дрожать, а из глаз вновь полились слёзы, смешавшиеся кровью и оттого неестественно алые. Он даже выстонал с надеждой «Александр», а Клэри захотелось кричать, что это всё неправильно, что он обманывался зря, потому что Разиэль вернул совсем не Алека, а Раздора, чтобы Всадники могли довершить начатое — уничтожить Нью-Йорк и следом весь мир.

— Магнус? — слабо спросил Алек.

Алек?

Сердце Клэри подпрыгнуло до самого горла.

— Испытание закончено, — медленно проговорил Разиэль. — Вы можете возвращаться в Чистилище, Всадники.

В этот момент Клэри подумала, что ослышалась, и, похоже, не она одна: Война, Мор и Смерть так и не сдвинулись с места. Зато почти одинаково наклонили головы, ожидая от ангела разъяснений.

— Мерило вернулось в своё прежнее состояние, а значит, никакого наказания не последует. Люди пробудили вас, но и вы пробудили людей. Они начали меняться, вспомнили про самопожертвование во благо других, — ангел посмотрел на Алека, совершенно растерянного, которого крепко сжимал, рыдая, Магнус. — Им дан ещё шанс.

Слушая его, Клэри никак не могла поверить и уложить это в своей голове. Ей следовало радоваться, что они оказались спасены, когда надежды уже не осталось, но Клэри не способна была даже истерически рассмеяться.

— Всадники уйдут в Чистилище — вновь ждать. Их смертные останутся жить, пока не настанет пора Апокалипсиса, а это означает, дитя ангела, — Хиро особенно выделил голосом обращение к ней, — что вы не прощены окончательно. Вам лишь дарована возможность подтвердить, что вы достойны жить дальше. Не оправдаете доверие Всевышнего, любой проступок — и Апокалипсис будет уже неотвратим.

Новость не ощущалась радостной, воспринимавшаяся сквозь призму ещё не прошедшего отчаяния, она стала ещё тягостнее. Они спаслись. Спаслись. Но какой ценой? Сколько невинных жертв и горя! Джейс и Изабель превратились во Всадников, убивали, Алек погиб, Институт перестал существовать… Клэри вспомнила примитивного полицейского, который у неё на глазах пустил пулю себе в голову: он выглядел как безумный. А сколько ещё таких, кто выжил, но сошёл с ума, видя гибель своих близких и всего мира? А теперь им, как бездомным псам — кость, бросали помилование, которое вряд ли уже кому-то было нужно. Всадники стояли, не обращая внимания ни на что другое, их жутковатые кони лишь изредка фыркали в нетерпении. За ними, где-то вдалеке, медленно осыпался угол жилого дома, до того торчавший как гнилой зуб. В тишине было слышно, как свистел ветер между руинами и плескалась вода о каменные останки Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, а больше вокруг ничего не было. Когда напряжение скорой гибели прошло, Клэри особенно остро ощутила, что хотя им и сохранили жизнь, мир вокруг уже был почти уничтожен. 

— Что будет теперь?

Слова вылетели прежде, чем она, вспомнив о предыдущем наказании за неповиновение, прикусила язык. Но всё это было слишком несправедливо! Ангелы не отличались особой любовью к людям и даже к нефилимам, своим прямым потомкам, но неужели после всего произошедшего Хиро-Разиэль просто отзовёт Всадников обратно в Рай, Чистилище или куда-то там, и на этом всё закончится? Клэри не желала верить, что это «испытание», как Хиро упорно именовал произошедшее, изначально и было задумано таким жестоким, что ангелы, Всадники и кто повыше заранее знали, что оставят на земле одни только разрушения. Какое же это испытание? Апокалипсис и есть.

Внезапно Смерть испустил шумный вздох и с шелестом сминаемой одежды рухнул, нелепо вскинув руки над головой. От движения капюшон сполз, обнажив лицо Себастьяна, мёртвое, с закатившимися глазами; Клэри уставилась на него, замерев от страха, как и Магнус, который до этого момента покрывал лицо Алека поцелуями. Не прошло и нескольких мгновений, как их обоих отвлёк уже Война: из его руки со звоном выпал меч, а вокруг глаз, так же, как и у Себастьяна, медленно стала пропадать жуткая маска вен. Ошарашенный Джейс медленно обвёл их взглядом, полным ужаса и постепенного осознавания. Он успел произнести только:

— Что, ради Ангела, здесь произошло? — а Клэри уже невидимой силой подбросило на ноги — вперёд, к нему.

— Джейс!

Растерянно заключив её в объятия, отвечая на дрожащие поцелуи, Джейс очумело мотал головой, осматриваясь, в шоке приоткрыв рот. Сердце Клэри стучало всё громче и яростнее, неровно, сбиваясь с ритма, потому что это был её Джейс, живой и невредимый, Джейс, а не бездушная машина с божественными силами.

— Господи, — вдруг выдохнула Изабель, закрыв лицо руками. Если бы Клэри могла, то увидела, как её глаза наполнились слезами, а сама она покачнулась и едва устояла на ногах. — Рафаэль… я… — не выдержав, она всё-таки опустилась на камни, обхватив себя руками за плечи.

— Клэри, — Джейс наконец отмер, посмотрев на неё при этом так, словно увидел впервые в жизни. В следующий момент он накрыл губы Клэри своими со всем жаром, на который он был способен, и у неё закружилась голова, а всё тело от счастливого облегчения стало ватным. — Клэри!

Они по-детски столкнулись носами, шепча, как сильно любили друг друга, и Клэри никогда ещё не была так счастлива, как сейчас.

— Нет! — воскликнула она, услышав шаги за спиной, и обернулась, как раз чтобы увидеть, как Хиро уходил. — Нет, куда вы? Вы всё так и оставите?

Некому было её остановить: Джейс не понял, Изабель была слишком поглощена своей болью, а Алек, осторожно севший и поддерживаемый Магнусом, казался очень слабым, и на его доспехах Всадника Апокалипсиса по-прежнему видна была кровь.

Если она и переступила черту, повысив в конце голос, то ничуть об этом не жалела. Итуриэль же недаром хотел достучаться до неё и объяснить, что к чему: понимал, какое безумие собирались сотворить его братья и Всадники. Может, даже знал, что у Клэри хватит духа потребовать объяснений, когда остальные смиренно промолчат.

— Вы уничтожили наш мир, пока испытывали человечество, а теперь собираетесь просто уйти?

— Даже то, что ты родилась при участии ангела, — высокомерно выплюнул Хиро, — не даёт тебе права вставать в один ряд с нами и что-либо требовать. Ваш город мёртв, потому что вы позволили этому случиться. Но… — замолчав, Хиро осмотрелся и неспешно продолжил: — Поскольку вам дали ещё шанс, мы об этом позаботились.

Перед глазами всё закружилось молниеносным калейдоскопом. Клэри вскрикнула, но не услышала собственного голоса, зато её обожгли отчаянный зов Джейса и испуганные голоса Алека и Магнуса, вновь потерявших друг друга. Её влекло куда-то через воронку, вереницу последних событий, похожую на ленту кинофильма, прокручивавшуюся назад. Сами по себе восстанавливались дома и небоскрёбы, а с улиц Нью-Йорка уходила волна цунами, забирая принесённую грязь и обломки. Джейс из Всадника Апокалипсиса вновь стал собой, неестественным образом, без посторонней поддержки, на ноги поднялся оживший после выстрела в голову примитивный…

«Нефритовый волк» перестал полыхать, а оборотни, убитые во время атаки полицейских, вскакивая, спиной назад понеслись обратно в кафе.

Имоджен, возвращающаяся в Идрис… Алек — глава Института… Бегство из полицейского управления, от Себастьяна и из сектантской церкви, торопливый разговор с Джейсом и Изабель, а потом…

 

Открыв глаза, Клэри увидела высоко над собой потолок спальни. Но как она вообще оказалась в Институте, в собственной постели, если только что стояла на руинах разрушенного Нью-Йорка и спорила с ангелом, добиваясь спасения для них всех? Что, ей это всё приснилось?

Несколько минут она лежала неподвижно и дышала через раз, вслушиваясь в доносившиеся из коридора звуки. Институт жил своей жизнью, постепенно оживая как и в любое другое утро: несколько человек вернулись с миссии — они прошли мимо комнаты, довольно громко обсуждая вылазку. Наконец повернувшись, Клэри сняла с прикроватной тумбочки часы, вгляделась — они показывали чуть больше половины восьмого.

А ведь в тот день, когда они узнали о воскрешении из мёртвых Себастьяна (ставшего в тот момент, похоже, уже Всадником), она проснулась тоже рано. Клэри помнила это совершенно отчётливо.

Торопливо одевшись и выйдя из комнаты, она обнаружила, что оживлённый командный центр кипел за работой. Прислонившись к стене, чтобы её не заметили, Клэри растерянно оглядывала множество сумеречных охотников, из которых кто-то пристально наблюдал за демонической активностью на мониторах, кто-то готовился к вылазке, начищая оружие, а кто-то получал уже данные для миссии. Как будто эта же самая зала пару часов назад не была изуродована разрушениями, кровью и трупами... Спохватившись, Клэри поискала глазами Кайли и Хиро со Стивом, но у монитора в гордом одиночестве обнаружилась лишь одна Кайли. Парней рядом с ней не было.

Всё ещё не веря в собственную догадку, Клэри добралась до кухни и там столкнулась с Изабель. Лицо подруги было белее мела, глаза лихорадочно блестели, как будто гордая и сильная духом Изабель собиралась вот-вот разрыдаться. За её спиной Клэри обнаружила на столе чашку для кофе.

В первый раз Изабель выглядела усталой, но ещё бодрилась, сейчас же она казалась разбитой и опустошённой. Только тогда Клэри, сглотнув, решилась спросить:

— Изабель, ты ведь… ты ведь помнишь то же, что и я?

Та кивнула, и Клэри замерла, не зная, радоваться или ужасаться.

Разиэль сказал правду — о них позаботились. Они вернулись в тот день, когда всё началось.


	22. Эпилог

— Алек, ты уверен? — в голосе Мариз слышались недоверие и надежда, что он в последний момент всё же одумается и перестанет, по её мнению, рушить собственную жизнь и карьеру. — Ещё не поздно отменить твоё решение, Клэйв пойдет навстречу.

— Я уверен, — произнёс он твёрдо, но с улыбкой. С тех пор, как Алек объявил о своём уходе, его не покидало ощущение правильности происходящего. — И мы уже обсуждали это. Клэйв принял мою отставку, и вряд ли место главы Института будет пустовать так долго, как ты говоришь: человек, чью кандидатуру сейчас утверждают, стоит с нами в одной комнате.

Взгляд, который адресовал ему Джейс, призван был прожечь Алека насквозь. Парабатай на людях продолжал глупо настаивать, что не подходит для этой роли, а в разговорах наедине открыто сказал, что уже один раз слишком много всего наворотил, чтобы ещё раз занять этот пост.

Алек же видел другое. Они все, кто помнил едва не случившийся Апокалипсис, стали другими, кто-то — больше, кто-то только начинал меняться, но прежним не мог остаться никто, и Джейс — не исключение. Тот продемонстрировал это в первые же дни после того, как всё вернулось на круги своя, и что могло укрепить его веру в себя и избавить от остатков страха из-за ответственности, как такая должность? Тем более, что Мариз оставалась в Институте и, если что, могла его поддержать.

— Брось, Алек. Из меня никудышный руководитель, и ты это знаешь.

— Ты справишься. Научишься со временем. — Джейс кисло посмотрел на него. Алек не мог произнести это вслух при посторонних, но они оба знали: прежние ошибки не повторятся. Они просто не позволят этому случиться и не только потому, что Разиэль напоследок мрачно пообещал, что пока они, смертные Всадников, будут жить, угроза Апокалипсиса сохранится.

— Я согласен с Алеком, — кивнул присутствовавший при этой сцене Роберт. — Джейс справится.

Отец гораздо проще и понимающе, чем мама, отнёсся к его решению, словно знал истинные причины, побудившие Алека, а не красивые слова, что он прозрел и собирался идти к цели — объединению и равноправию всего сумеречного мира — своим путем. В сущности, Алек не сказал ни капли лжи: став Всадником, умерев и вернувшись обратно, когда им всем дали ещё один шанс, он действительно очень многое понял. Уход с поста главы Института был одной из тех вещей, которые он просто должен был сделать и точка.

Но большую часть нефилимов в Институте и Аликанте его решение повергло в шок. Мама до сих пор не смирилась, хотя прошло уже несколько дней с их досрочного возвращения с Магнусом из отпуска, когда он объявил, что оставляет этот пост. Она, как и все те, кто ничего не помнил об ангельской каре, осталась прежней, и это мучило Алека, разрывало на части: мать вновь была жива и никаких наставлений, что пора слушать своё сердце, Мариз не собиралась давать. Для неё же не было изнуряющей, смертельной лихорадки, которая и вынудила её осознать и сказать тогда такие важные и нужные слова. Сейчас Мариз казалось, Алек совершил самый глупый поступок в своей жизни, но если бы она знала хоть малую часть того, что произошло за те отменённые Разиэлем дни… Она бы не задавала вопросов. Однако Алек не мог ничего ей сказать, как и показать свой шрам — единственное физическое напоминание о несвершившемся Апокалипсисе. Сделай он это — возникло бы много неудобных вопросов, на которые Алек не сумел бы ответить, не раскрыв шокирующей правды.

Только Джейс, Клэри и Изабель не пытались его отговаривать. И Магнус. Лишь те, кто пережил испытание и получил свой урок.

— Джейс справится. Ему просто нужно быть немного более ответственным.

Тот скривился. Роберт, сам того не зная, наступил Джейсу на мозоль.

— Это не так-то просто, Роберт. Нужно время, и поэтому, я считаю, Алек должен как минимум остаться здесь и помогать, раз уж отговорить его от этого абсурдного решения я не могу, — добавила мать и гордо замолчала.

Алек ещё раз пожалел, что не мог ничего ей объяснить. По лицам Джейса и Клэри ясно было, что они тоже подумали о чём-то подобном. Они впятером — с Изабель и Магнусом — немало раз уже обсуждали, что делать. Попытаться донести до своих собратьев правду об испытании, устроенном ангелами, и о том, с каким напутствием их всех возвратили в этот мир? Долго, упорно объяснять про Всадников Апокалипсиса, про нападения на нижний мир и Институт, про гибель человечества, которую им удалось оттянуть на неопределённый срок? Нет, это было бессмысленно и даже опасно. Апокалипсис был отменён (пока что), и те люди, которые, как сказал Разиэль, начали меняться, вновь вернулись к прежним чувствам и мыслям. Клэйв вновь был полон нефилимов, искренне считавших себя лучше нижнемирцев. Нижнемирцы опять перестали доверять кому-либо, кроме собственных народов. Не только сами события, разворачивавшиеся после воплощения Себастьяна как Всадника, оказались отменены, — сама память о них стерлась, ведь ничего из ‘того, по сути, никогда не случалось. Алеку с друзьями, в лучшем случае, не поверили бы, в худшем — объявили бы их сумасшедшими, а это наверняка бы спровоцировало Всадников вновь пробудиться. Поэтому они, каждый для себя, а затем все вместе, решили действовать иначе.

— У нас… несколько разные стили управления, так что мои советы могут даже помешать.

Так и не смирившись, мать покачала головой и вышла из кабинета. За ней, ободряюще потрепав Алека по плечу, ушел и Роберт, и Алек с Джейсом и Клэри остались втроём.

— Несколько разные стили управления, — передразнил его Джейс. — Поверить не могу, что после всего ты всё ещё такой же зануда.

Под расслабленное хихиканье Клэри Алек только махнул на него рукой.

— Сомневаюсь, что Джейс вообще знает смысл этого словосочетания.

Наверное, это должно было ощущаться странно: они, двое Всадников Апокалипсиса и девушка, выбранная ангелами, не просто говорили о таких приземлённых вещах, а даже шутили. И всё это — в то время, когда едва ли не любой шаг людей мог оказаться для них последним. Однако по-другому было никак. Это означало бы смириться и опустить руки, но они твёрдо намеревались избежать повторения ангельской кары. «Всадники Апокалипсиса собираются не допустить Апокалипсис», — как-то заметила Клэри, и да, это было правдой. Их альтер-эго, вернее (чего не хотелось признавать), истинные сущности готовы были по приказу Всевышнего уничтожить людей, а они составляли план, как спасти и изменить человечество. В Библии и Книге Четырёхцветия со Всадниками связывали слова «Иди и смотри», но тут пора уже было перестать смотреть, а начать действовать.

Сегодня Алек сделал первый шаг.

Не удержавшись, он окинул комнату долгим прощальным взглядом. Конечно, Алек будет появляться здесь время от времени, когда его, их с Магнусом работа будет приводить их обратно в Нью-Йорк, но вряд ли снова в качестве хозяина этого кабинета. Прошло время власти и глупых заблуждений, что, используя старые методы и насаждая новую правду сверху, приказами и распоряжениями, можно действительно добиться изменений к лучшему. На короткий период и не у всех — да, но не так, как им нужно было. Когда Имоджен вышвырнула его без шанса оправдаться, Алек не мог это принять и изъедал себя злостью. Сейчас же он знал, что делал и для чего. И что он не один.

— Не буду спрашивать, передумал ты или нет. Это же очевидно, — с улыбкой сказала Клэри, и Алек ответил ей тем же.

— Спасибо, хоть ты меня не достаешь. По-моему, я уже столько раз сказал «Да, я уверен», что этого хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Джейс как-то нервно хмыкнул, и Алек, сообразив, что ляпнул, замолчал. Помимо шрама от клинка Раздора, оставшегося у Алека посередине груди свидетельством его жертвы и неизбежной гибели, ещё одним, пока не осязаемым подтверждением принадлежности ко Всадникам стало… бессмертие. Бессмертие и воспоминания их альтер-эго: что Всадников, что Люцифера, в случае Магнуса. Рождённые воплотиться Всадниками, они должны были обрушить мир смертных и вот так умереть сами, но вышло иначе: им придётся жить до тех пор, пока снова не придёт время Апокалипсиса. Так сказал Разиэль и то же они поняли из ставших доступными мыслей и воспоминаний Всадников. Сейчас уже было несколько легче — поддерживала цель, к которой они все стремились, — но поначалу для каждого наступил ад, когда голова пухла от чужой памяти о многовековом заточении в Чистилище, вообще о Небесах и о всём, что прежде делали Всадники. Джейсу с Клэри было труднее всего: ей бессмертие Всадника Апокалипсиса оказалось недоступно — так что Алек с Изабель изо всех сил старались обходить неприятную тему, с которой никто пока не знал, что делать. Сделав усилие, Алек перешагнул через слияние с воспоминаниями Раздора, тем более, что самым страшным всё равно было его собственное, его жертва ради Магнуса. Однако принять собственное бессмертие (да, именно так, потому что они преуспеют и не позволят новому Апокалипсису случиться ещё очень и очень долго, а то и вообще никогда) Алек до конца ещё не сумел… даже Магнусу не решился сообщить об этом: хоть тот и должен был слышать объяснения Разиэля, но думал, по его признанию, только об Алеке, мало что видел и замечал вокруг.

— Ты... присмотри за ним, Клэри, хорошо? Я-то верю, что теперь Джейс будет тем главой, который нужен этому Институту, но он отказывается это признавать.

— Потому что это твоё место, — проворчал тот, когда Клэри кивнула. — Разве, имея возможность руководить столькими нефилимами, не проще добиться того, чего хочешь ты?

— Понимания? Джейс, мы же знаем, что это невозможно.

Тот посмотрел исподлобья, с затаённой опаской, выдававшей, что Джейс до последнего опасался вновь становиться у руля. Дело было не столько в его неумении, нежелании или в принципе неспособности, сколько в Имоджен Эрондейл. С откатом на несколько недель её давление на Джейса осталось только в их памяти, но тот втайне всё равно опасался повторения, хотя, Алек видел, зря. Больше таких безрассудных и полных безумной ненависти поступков от Имоджен они не увидят, это во-первых. В воспоминаниях Всадников им открылась правда, что тогда на неё повлиял явившийся под личиной Разиэля Асмодей. А во-вторых, сам Джейс, изменившись, никому бы уже не позволил помыкать собой. Уговаривал он Алека и принижал себя скорее по привычке: когда Алек огорошил всех новостью о добровольной отставке, Джейс немедленно принял его сторону. Так что тревожился он совершенно напрасно. Невольно оказавшись в эпицентре событий, Джейс воочию убедился, к чему могли привести трусость, слабохарактерность и желание свалить решение своих проблем на чужую голову. У того состоялся трудный разговор с Инквизитором после отставки Алека, но Джейс выдержал его с честью. Имоджен, вышедшая из кабинета главы Института, тогда выглядела ошеломлённой, словно не ожидала, что у Джейса окажется своё мнение. Ошеломленной, но не злой, а перед возвращением в Аликанте, прощаясь, она посмотрела на Джейса и Алека с уважением.

— Это снова будут приказы, а ими и одним посылом сверху мало каких изменений можно добиться. Только плохих. Нам позволили жить, чтобы люди стали лучше, и для этого нужно, чтобы они сами начали мыслить иначе. Научились видеть в нижнемирцах друзей, а не существ второго сорта.

— Это поистине прекрасная цель, Алек, но всё равно не верится, что ты собираешься почти что в кругосветку. Джейс, между прочим, боится задумываться, как долго мы вас с Магнусом не увидим.

— Предательница, — буркнул тот, и Алек улыбнулся.

Иногда он и сам не верил. Ещё пару месяцев назад это казалось безумством, да и вообще вряд ли бы пришло ему в голову, а сейчас было единственным правильным решением. Апокалипсис ведь не отменили — только отложили.

— Я верю, что вместе с Иззи вы наведёте здесь порядок. Поддерживайте друг друга, а мы с Магнусом поможем с тем, что за пределами Нью-Йорка. Надеюсь, что глядя на нас, и другие перестанут скрывать дружбу или отношения с нижнемирцами, посмотрят на них иначе. Постепенно, но мы сделаем этот мир лучше.

Это ведь уже началось в Нью-Йорке до того, как вмешательство ангелов все уничтожило. Алек знал, что постепенно люди во всех уголках мира начнут меняться.

— Уже решил, каким будет твой первый поступок на посту?

— Ага, — Джейс широко улыбнулся, заложив руки за голову и оперевшись на письменный стол. — Прикрою Изабель на пару-тройку деньков, как она просила. Пусть наконец разберётся со своим вампиром, не могу я уже смотреть на их страдания, ужимки и прыжки.

Алек кивнул. Изабель и вправду требовалось время, чтобы разобраться в себе и в своих чувствах к Рафаэлю. В этом плане ей оказалось тяжелее всех из их пятерки: Джейс Клэри не тронул, Алек предпочёл собственную гибель убийству Магнуса, но Мор, воплотившись в Изабель, убила Рафаэля. Тот вернулся к жизни, однако в памяти Изабель этот поступок остался, и лишь чудом она не замкнулась в себе, переживая его. Сестра не могла спать, её мучил один и тот же повторяющийся кошмар, пока, в конце концов, Алек не велел ей идти к Рафаэлю и поговорить. Хоть Рафаэль перед гибелью и подтвердил, что чувства взаимны, это не гарантировало, что сейчас он, позабывший всё, примет её, но Алек считал — Изабель должна была попробовать. Жалеть себя и сокрушаться всегда было проще, чем бороться за собственное счастье, но разве для этого существовал человек?

— Думаю, двумя-тремя днями там вряд ли оберешься.

Джейс легкомысленно махнул рукой:

— Разберёмся. Лучше скажи, ты с Магнусом говорил? Он же в курсе твоих планов?

— Да, но когда вновь пошла эта заварушка с Себастьяном, нас раскидало по делам, и мы не смогли нормально поговорить. Магнус ждет меня сегодня, я сразу к нему, когда закончу здесь.

Несмотря на то, что всё относительно вернулось на круги своя, в сумеречном мире Нью-Йорка случился невероятный переполох, когда Себастьян обнаружился почти живым в одной из сектантских церквей примитивных. Большинство вроде бы поверило в наспех придуманную отговорку: что Клэри было видение о воскрешении брата, они с Джейсом спешно вызвали Алека и Магнуса в Нью-Йорк, и так, с помощью магии, разыскали его. Греймарк, правда, подозрительно косился, но таких сомневающихся, кроме него, почти не осталось — всем хотелось поскорее избавиться уже от Себастьяна, стереть саму память о нём и идти дальше. Так что даже эффектное появление их пятёрки: Алек, Магнус, Джейс, Изабель и Клэри — в Институте вместе с окровавленным трупом Себастьяна перестали обсуждать практически на следующий же день. Его тело после всех очистительных ритуалов Безмолвных братьев должны были захоронить, Алеку предстояло присутствовать во время обряда сожжения, и это было той самой причиной, которая ещё удерживала его от начала путешествия. Но даже будь у него возможность отказаться, Алек всё равно бы остался, чтобы своими глазами засвидетельствовать, как от смертного альтер-эго Всадника Апокалипсиса ничего не остаётся. Он понимал, что если ангелам вновь потребуется испытание, они найдут способ для Смерти родиться на Земле, но пока до этого было далеко.

Напоследок Алек возвратился к Джейсу:

— Береги здесь всё, хорошо?

— Звучит так, будто ты умираешь, серьёзно, — Джейс деланно скривился, — давай вали уже, Магнус заждался, — и сам же раскрыл объятия, показывая, что без этого никуда не отпустит.

Посмеивающаяся над ними Клэри, стоило Алеку, отстранившись, всё-таки засобираться, требовательно спросила:

— А я?

Пришлось обнять и её. И хотя Алек уже не раз говорил Клэри это, он всё равно, отстранившись, сказал:

— Спасибо.

Она чуть нахмурилась:

— Алек, ты опять? Не меня нужно благодарить, я не сделала ничего такого. Ты всё сделал.

— Ага, а кто меня на это надоумил?

— Вы двое, перестаньте расшаркиваться друг перед другом, как будто меня тут нет!

— Я серьёзно, — добавила Клэри, как будто не услышав Джейса. — Я тогда вела себя в высшей степени неразумно. Нас ругали за эгоизм, а я только и делала, что спорила с Разиэлем. Страшно задуматься, к чему это могло привести.

— Так не привело же, — снова вклинился Джейс и заработал тяжёлый взгляд от них обоих.

Институт Алеку удалось покинуть не раньше, чем через полчаса, и в какой-то степени он сам был виноват в задержке. Уходя, не смог отказать себе в искушении попрощаться с местом, где жил всю свою сознательную жизнь. Завтра Алека ждал Идрис и муторно-неприятная процедура сожжения Себастьяна Моргенштерна, а затем они с Магнусом отправятся в своё... путешествие. По Институтам и местам, где большей частью жили нижнемирцы, чтобы собой и своими поступками, менять их и себя к лучшему. Поэтому Алек шел по коридорам и командному центру Института, наверное, немного дольше, чем следовало. Каждая комната, каждый поворот, картина, поскрипывающая ступенька на лестнице, стойки с разнообразным оружием — из всего этого складывался его дом, и не успели они ещё расстаться, а Алека уже легкими покалываниями тревожила ностальгия. Но это чувство было приятным и теплым: всё же, дом был цел и невредим, а не обратился в руины после землетрясения и цунами, ознаменовавших собой приход Всадников Апокалипсиса. Благодаря тому, что они сделали и ещё сделают, Алеку было куда возвращаться.

Магнус обнаружился на балконе: стоял, оперевшись на перила и подставив лицо редкому в эти ноябрьские дни солнцу. И без того шедший тихо Алек и вовсе двинулся на цыпочках: со стороны казалось, что Магнус медитировал или занимался какими-то восточными практиками для самоуспокоения, и мешать ему не хотелось.

Им всем пришлось нелегко. Надо было осознать, что они — не просто сумеречные охотники, а Всадники Апокалипсиса, как-то справляться с грузом воспоминаний о веках, проведённых в Чистилище, о последнем приходе на Землю и о первом разе, тысячелетия назад, когда Всадники всё же выполнили свою миссию, и Апокалипсис запустил заново развитие человечества. Магнусу было ничуть не легче — даже хуже: Всадники, по крайней мере, считались орудиями Всевышнего, не обладали собственной волей и не творили постоянное зло. Магнус же оказался поставлен перед фактом, что он — воплощение Люцифера и одновременно сын его сына. Совпадение или нет, но после случившегося его магическая сила необычайно возросла, и как Магнус ни говорил, что со временем справится, как и они, Алек старался не оставлять его надолго одного. В последние дни, правда, это оказалось невозможно: у каждого из них оставались дела, которые спешно нужно было закончить перед отъездом, и две предыдущие ночи Алек провёл в Институте, а не в лофте с Магнусом. От этого на душе скребли кошки. После обещания, данного ими друг другу после смерти Мариз, после того, как Алек убил себя ради Магнуса, возвращаться, пусть вынужденно и временно, к прежнему поведению было ужасно. Наверное, поэтому к решению посвятить несколько ближайших лет (как минимум) путешествию они пришли практически синхронно.

Алек почти не волновался из-за того, что предстояло сделать, однако Магнус неожиданно был очень встревожен. Обернувшись на приветствие, он улыбнулся вроде ласково и нежно, но в глазах тенью затаилось беспокойство, и… Алек ещё никогда не видел его без макияжа. Утром, когда Магнус только просыпался, — да, но не в середине дня. Без прежнего лихого начёса на коротких волосах, в простой и неброской одежде он казался беззащитным и ранимым, и это пугало. Даже когда в его тело ненадолго вселялся Валентин, Магнус после возвращения не изменил своим привычкам. Здесь же он смотрел на Алека чуть раскосыми глазами без теней и привычной подводки, но ощущения, что что-то не то, не было. Да, это не тот сверкающий Верховный маг Бруклина Магнус Бейн, как он привык появляться на публике, но это всё ещё был его Магнус.

Шагнув навстречу, Алек крепко сжал его в объятиях, поцеловал, лаская языком нёбо, и бережно, но сильно придержал за локти, не давая отстраниться, когда поцелуй закончился.

— Магнус, всё хорошо?

— С тех пор, как ты пришёл, — да, — тот прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. — Когда я один, Александр, в голову лезет всякое... но время это излечит. Как всё прошло в Институте?

— Не без уговоров. Завтра мы отправляемся в Идрис наблюдать за погребением Себастьяна. Клэйв хочет, чтобы как можно больше нефилимов убедилось, что он действительно мертв и больше не угрожает сумеречному миру. А затем мы свободны, Магнус. — Тот никак на это не отреагировал, и Алек с ёкнувшим сердцем осторожно уточнил: — Магнус, ты ведь не передумал? Если передумал, то скажи, я пойму тебя.

— Нет, мой дорогой, я ни в коем случае не передумал. Я не оставлю тебя на этом пути. — Магнус улыбнулся. — Ты выбрал не свой народ, а нечто большее...

— Я выбрал тебя, — перебил его Алек. — У нефилимов достаточно героев и без меня, флаг не упадет от того, что я перестану его нести. А мы... нас может и не быть, если оставить всё как есть.

И Магнус вроде знал это, почему же сейчас сомневался? Когда они, только придя в себя после возвращения в прошлое, нашли силы поговорить, Магнус шептал, что невероятно устал, что один не справится с осознанием случившегося. Он не сказал этого вслух, но наверняка не хотел возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, к себе домой: для него они намертво были связаны с памятью о разрушении, кровавым рассветом Апокалипсиса и гибелью Алека у него на руках. Не сразу, но, в конце концов, Магнус, кусая губы, сознался, что мысли о побеге не оставляют его и что ему нужно — это смена обстановка, какое-то путешествие, которое помогло бы оставить в прошлом жуткие воспоминания.

Ведь такой жертвы, какую принёс ради него Алек, Магнус считал, он был недостоин. Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы убедить его в обратном?

— Я не отступлю. Всё решено, назад я не поверну.

Магнус внимательно посмотрел в ответ. Взгляд его из-под неутяжелённых тушью ресниц казался незнакомым.

— Не все могут принять разительные перемены в близком человеке. Особенно если думают, что для человека эти перемены к худшему.

— А ты? — не удержался Алек. — Ты как думаешь, к худшему это или нет?

До этого момента в мнении Магнуса он не сомневался, но тот выглядел и вёл себя тревожно. А до их отъезда оставался всего лишь день. Алек не хотел думать, что Магнус вдруг засомневался или пошёл на попятный, этого не могло быть. Но тогда что же случилось?

Изменившись в лице, Магнус отпустил его. Ладонью, что прежде лежала у Алека на затылке, скользнул по шее и задержался на груди, где под футболкой скрывался шрам. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять, что с такой раной невозможно выжить. Каждый раз, даже когда они просто касались друг друга или стояли рядом, Магнус невзначай задевал этот рубец, будто напоминал себе, что Алек сделал для него, них. Беспокоясь из-за этой нездоровой привязанности, Алек не уставал повторять, что не жалел о содеянном и, будь у него выбор, всё равно поступил бы точно так же. Он защищал Магнуса и свой мир. Это было важнее, чем его собственная жизнь.

Но это не означало, что Магнус осознал всё и перестал винить себя.

— Магнус? — позвал он с замиранием сердца, однако тот, с решительным видом скрывшись в спальне, через пару минут показался из неё с большим кожаным блокнотом в руках, перевязанным тесьмой. Магнус прижимал книгу к себе так, словно от неё зависела его жизнь. — Магнус, послушай, мы ведь говорили уже, твоей вины...

— Александр, — перебил тот, — дело не в том, чья вина. Твои друзья думают, ты сделал… то, что сделал, ради мира, но мы оба знаем — ты спасал меня. Остался всего день, и мы уедем в путешествие, которое больше нужно мне, а ты безропотно пожертвовал своим статусом и возможным будущим. И, перед тем, как мы начнём новый этап нашей жизни, я хотел бы… — не сумев закончить предложения, Магнус сделал глубокий вдох и решительно добавил: — Вот. 

На книгу в его руках Алек посмотрел почти со страхом.

— Что это?

— Когда всё ещё происходило в первый раз, когда мы поссорились, а затем умерла твоя мать… Александр, мы ругались, потому что не могли окончательно довериться друг другу. Дали обещание, — Магнус облизнул пересохшие губы, волнуясь ещё больше, — но правда в том, Александр, что я по-настоящему так и не открылся тебе. Умолчал, что мог предотвратить смерть Мариз и многих пострадавших от эпидемии, а ещё...

Предчувствуя очередной виток неприятного разговора, полного самобичевания, Алек шагнул ему навстречу, приобнял за плечи, призывая остановиться. В той ошибке Магнус уже каялся, и Алек искренне простил его: под косвенным влиянием трёх Всадников Апокалипсиса, пусть и не пробудившихся, были многие, и это заставляло их совершать опрометчивые поступки. Магнус не стал исключением. Ему было тем хуже, что он всё помнил.

— Я хочу это исправить. Быть честным с тобой. Здесь — моя жизнь, Александр, — Магнус наконец набрался смелости протянуть ему книгу, и Алек почти не дышал, принимая её. — Самое значимое, что случилось в ней, моей настоящей жизни. Никому и никогда я не рассказывал того, что написал для тебя, — он говорил медленно, с дрожащей улыбкой и тщательно подбирая слова, словно опасался всё испортить. Да Алек бы и оскорблений не услышал за стуком собственного сердца и шумом крови в висках. — Я надеюсь, когда ты прочтешь это, то захочешь узнать больше. Я хочу довериться тебе так же, как и ты мне, Александр.

Он испустил шумный вздох. Во рту резко пересохло, нечем стало дышать; Алек провел большим пальцем по своему имени, вытисненному на обложке блокнота, и хотел было сказать... что? Он не знал. Голова опустела, все мысли казались глупыми и неподходящими моменту.

Магнус хотел, чтобы между ними больше не было никаких секретов.

— Я... — выдавил он. — Можно присесть?

На лице Магнуса отразилось замешательство — всё же, он ждал совершенно другого ответа, — однако он слабо улыбнулся и кивнул. Продолжая сжимать блокнот в руках, Алек опустился на софу и, замерев, открыл первую страницу. От прикосновения к книжице в груди разливалось щемящее тепло.

— Ох. — Алек перевёл взгляд на каллиграфически выведенное имя вверху листа. Оно не было американским и английским, напротив, походило на те словечки, которые иногда Магнус вставлял в свою речь из родного языка. — Магнус, это...

— Моё имя. Настоящее имя.

— Но я думал...

— Маги выбирают звучную фамилию, потому что от них практически всегда отказываются семьи, в которых они родились, — печально признался Магнус. — Редко кто растит ребенка с дьявольской кровью в жилах. А я... я настолько хотел забыть случившееся с моими родителями, что взял себе и новое имя. У Магнуса не было за плечами самоубийства матери и сожжения отца. Никто не знает, что на самом деле я не Магнус, — поспешно добавил он, едва Алек раскрыл рот, — ни Катарина, ни Рагнор, когда был жив. Ты — первый и единственный, кому я это говорю.

Алек перевёл взгляд с него на книгу в своих руках, не зная, что сказать. Вновь посмотрел на Магнуса, пошедшего пятнами от волнения и страха, что он доверился, а его оттолкнут, не примут. На всякий случай покрепче сжал в руках драгоценный блокнот и заметил, как Магнус напрягся. А ведь это только первая страница — и уже такое откровение, а что же изложено на других?

— Магнус, ты и представить себе не можешь, как я ценю это, но не стоило так ранить себя. Ты мог бы делиться со мной постепенно, когда был бы готов. Поверь мне, я знаю, как страшно разбивать ту стену, которую ты возвел, чтобы защититься от остального мира, и...

Тот с остервенением покачал головой:

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, Александр. Я слишком долго жил, закрываясь от всех, даже от тех, кто становился мне достаточно близок. Когда мы с тобой встретились, я и тебя держал на расстоянии, — он глубоко втянул в себя воздух трепещущими ноздрями, — но ты не заслуживаешь ни капли лжи, бесценный мой. Ты отдал за меня свою жизнь. Я должен был сделать то же самое...

Когда Алек наконец сообразил, в чём было дело, ему будто в сердце вонзили нож, и одновременно вдруг сделалось так хорошо и сладко, как он никогда себя прежде не чувствовал. Магнус готов был, хотел раскрыть ему настоящего себя. Памятуя о том, как прежде он отмалчивался на вопросы о своём прошлом, это был невероятный по своей силе шаг. Алек только в последние дни в полной мере начал осознавать, что жизнь Магнуса до встречи с ним была далеко не безоблачной. В ней имелось место и боли, и одиночеству, и предательству. Из десятилетия в десятилетие наблюдавший изменение людей только к худшему, Магнус разочаровывался в них и закрывался всё больше. Сейчас же он ломал себя. Ради Алека.

— Там описано всё: и мои родители, и наш дом в Индонезии, и то, как я впервые встретился со своим настоящим отцом… 

Отложив в блокнот, Алек поднялся и крепко прижал Магнуса к себе. Донельзя напряжённый, тот продержался немного и вскоре обмяк в его объятиях, неглубоко и рвано дыша.

— Ты уже это сделал, Магнус. Когда я умер, чтобы Раздор не убил тебя, ты пытался воскресить меня. — Потрясённо глядя, тот отступил на шаг в недоверии, но Алек не отпустил его. В груди вновь заклокотали испуг и обида, как если бы всё случилось только вчера. — Мои воспоминания смешались с памятью Раздора, так что те события я помню теперь как бы с двух сторон. Магнус, ты ведь сам сказал про Айрис, что тот, кто хотя бы раз воскресит человека с помощью магии, обречён на вечные мучения в Аду. И сам же хотел меня возродить.

С того дня прошло уже прилично времени, однако Алек до сих пор просыпался в холодном поту, видя в одном из многочисленных снов Магнуса, заключённого в цепях в Аду. Потом уже пришло постепенное осознание, что то был не Магнус, а Люцифер. Но спасти Магнуса — это был выбор, на который Алек пошёл, не задумываясь. Окажись на его месте Магнус, то сделал бы тоже самое.

— Это меньшее, что я мог, — выдавил тот и закусил нижнюю губу да ещё с такой силой, что на ней вот-вот должны были выступить капельки крови. — Мы же не знали, что тебя воскресит ангел! Как я мог медлить?

— Но теперь это в прошлом, — мягко, но настойчиво произнёс Алек, засматривая ему в глаза. — Я жив и буду жить до тех пор, пока снова не потребуются Всадники, а мы сделаем всё, чтобы этого не случилось как можно дольше. — Тот посмотрел на него поначалу с непониманием и недоверием и растроганно всхлипнул, не в силах совладать с дрожащей улыбкой от осознавания. — Я люблю тебя, Магнус.

— И я люблю тебя, Александр.

— И это всё, что имеет значение.

Отозвавшись слабым «Да», Магнус, заметно успокоенный, положил голову ему на плечо и долго молчал. Встрепенулся он, лишь когда Алек попытался потянуться за книгой.

— Ты собираешься прочесть всю её сейчас? — и всё равно от волнения он запнулся. — Я… можно мне остаться?

Алек коснулся нежным поцелуем его губ:

— Останься со мной навсегда.


End file.
